Sorte no Amor e no Jogo!
by yeahitsbu
Summary: Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria. É assim que Bella Swan espera que seja sua vida. Depois de uma fase nebulosa, ela resolve se divertir com os amigos em Vegas! Só não contava que o destino lhe pregaria uma peça. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!
1. I

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Tenho 24 anos e sou formada em Letras. Sempre gostei dessa área literária e poucas pessoas sabem que eu "escrevo" pseudo-livros de romance. O problema é a falta de coragem de mandar pra alguma editora e o medo de tomar um não me desmotive a querer escrever mais. Eu escrevo pra me sentir bem comigo mesma e não pra virar um best seller. Alice, que é minha irmã um ano mais velha, sempre diz que meus livros são muito bons mas opnião de irmã não conta, né?<p>

Minha família é meio "complicada" visto que meus pais se separaram quando eu era muito pequena. Minha mãe se casou com Phil, um jogador de beisebol que vive viajando o mundo por causa dos jogos. Eles vivem como eternos namorados. Dá até uma inveja branca da minha mãe por ter conseguido um homem tão bom na vida dela. Minha mãe nunca se estabeleceu numa profissão por ser muito indecisa. Ela já tentou mil coisas mas sempre abandonou nos primeiros meses. Sua profissão é "ser mulher do Phil" em suas próprias palavras. Vai entender a Dona Renée. Já meu pai se formou em Direito mas nunca exerceu a profissão, preferindo ser chefe de polícia em Forks. Sempre resmungava que queria ser Juiz pois queria colocar todos covardes na cadeia. Até um dia que resolveu fazer um concurso e passou. Foi uma alegria muito grande lá em casa e fomos sair pra comemorar. Eu e Alice estávamos nos formando no colégio na mesma época então nós e Charlie resolvemos jantar fora com alguns amigos da família_. _Foi aí que ele conheceu sua atual esposa, Sue. Sue é um a quileute alta e bem bonita. Morena de cabelos grandes com olhos de amêndoa bem pretos acabou conquistando Charlie. Um ano após se conhecerem e eles se casaram. Seis anos se passaram e o amor deles parece que nunca vai acabar. Sue também tinha filhos: Leah e Seth. Leah, de 27 anos, sempre admirou Charlie por isso decidiu seguir seus conselhos e se formou em Direito. Seth, de 16 anos, era um adolescente que só queria saber de futebol e vídeo-game e nada de estudos. Era uma perturbação na cabeça de Sue mas sempre respeitou Charlie como se fosse seu pai. Sue sempre tratou Alice e eu como suas filhas dando conselhos e broncas quando necessário.

Como presente de formatura, Charlie deu um apartamento pra eu dividir com Alice em Seattle próximo aonde ele morava. Sempre passávamos o domingo juntos contando as novidades da faculdade. Ele sempre insistia que a gente andasse com seguranças e andar com motoristas por causa das ameaças constantes que ele recebia. Eu e Alice sempre recusamos. Onde se teria liberdade com pingüins seguindo a gente? Eu ein! Como nosso apartamento era grande, chamamos Rosalie, nossa melhor amiga, para morar com a gente. Apesar de ser 1 ano mais nova do que as duas, sempre fui adiantada no colégio. Tudo o que fazíamos era seguido por regra pelas meninas mais novas. Eu, Alice e Rosalie éramos o trio ternura da Forks High School. Nós éramos amigas de colégio desde sempre. Cada uma escolheu uma profissão diferente. Alice se formou em arquitetura e sempre deixou claro seu amor pela decoração e afins. Qualquer festa que tenha de qualquer pessoa da nossa família ou amigos, ela organiza na maior felicidade, fazendo o que realmente gosta e mostrando que sabe o que faz. Trabalha numa empresa de decoração e arquitetura. Eu, formada em letras e uma wannabe escritora, trabalho por ironia do destino numa editora traduzindo livros para línguas estrangeiras (Italiano, Alemão e Espanhol). Já Rosalie, vindo de uma família de médicos, se formou em nutrição (Não sei como porque ela só come besteiras e tem um corpo maravilhoso.). Ela tem um irmão mais velho Edward de 27 anos que era neurologista e sempre morou em Londres estudando em colégio interno e depois cursando Medicina em Oxford. Eu me lembro de uma semana que ele passou quando concluímos o colégio. Rosalie levava ele pra cima e pra baixo em todos os lugares que nós íamos juntas. Rose sempre dizia que ele era muito ciumento. Mas também, não era pra menos, Rose tinha uma beleza anormal. Ela parecia a Barbie! Loira de olhos azuis e com um corpo de violão. Alice era uma morena com o cabelo picotado em todas as direções, baixinha e toda pequena com olhos castanhos como os meus. Com seu corpo mignon e seu rostinho angelical. E eu, Tenho cabelos grandes castanhos meio alourados com olhos cor de chocolate. Tenho um corpo digno de perfeição e aproveito bastante disso. Sempre que saímos é diversão e azaração garantida e fazíamos aposta de quem receberia mais cantada. Fútil mas era nosso momento de apertar o botão do foda-se e curtir a vida como adolescentes quase adultas. Todas nós sofríamos de síndrome do Peter Pan e não ligávamos para o que os outros falavam disso. Emmet e Jasper, 27 e 28 anos respectivamente, eram meus melhores amigos que fiz estando na faculdade. Eles eram irmãos e tinham uma empresa de engenharia civil. Sempre nos encontrávamos em choppadas e festas de fraternidade. Eu por estar cursando a faculdade e eles para azararem as meninas. Numa dessas festas em que Emmet e Rosalie estavam, Eles beberam demais, acabaram ficando e resolveram namorar depois de um tempo. Eu amava Emmet como um irmão. Ele era grande como um urso e lindo. Era maduro e tinha um coração bom. Ele estava do meu lado sempre que eu precisava e me apoiava em todas as decisões que eu tomava. Me dava conselhos e me zuava bastante também. Coisa de irmão. Quando saiamos pra dançar, ele sempre ficava no nosso pé não deixando ninguém se aproximar. Jasper era diferente. Sempre envergonhado, Ele dava um mole pra Alice discarado e ela nunca percebeu. Os pais de Jasper e Emmet eram amigos dos pais de Rosalie. Então eles sempre cresceram juntos. Jasper sempre tratou Rosalie como uma irmã. Já Edward esperava que ele cuidasse dela quando estivesse fora. Jasper só não sabia como contar para o melhor amigo que o irmão estava namorando a sua "lindinha". Ele deixou para pensar nisso quando Edward voltasse.

Todos moravam perto então isso era motivo de encontro lá em casa regada de pizzas, pipocas, Heinekens e filmes. Fazíamos isso constantemente. Quando Leah não ia para nossos encontros no meu apartamento, o clima de azaração entre Emmet e Rosalie/Jasper e Alice ficava pesado então eu me recolhia e ia escrever meus romances na paz do meu quarto. Não pensava em namorar tão cedo. Não depois do fiasco do meu namoro de 3 anos com Jacob que foi um atraso na minha vida. Ele não era um namorado companheiro. Não conseguíamos conversar sem ter nenhuma conotação sexual então eu terminei com ele depois de esperar 3 anos para ver se ele mudava. Precisava de alguém pra me fazer carinho, romântico e ser meu amigo. Ele não gostou do término e ficou atrás de mim por muito tempo até Emm bater nele. Eu não gostei disso, mas pelo menos ele se afastou de mim não sem antes falar que iria se vingar. Fiquei com muito medo sabe (er... não). Emmet até hoje se arrepende ate hoje de ter deixado aquele muleque entrar na minha vida.

Tirando o fator Jacob, tudo estava dando certo na minha vida. Até o dia 8 de Julho de 2010 quando recebi uma ligação do hospital dizendo que minha mãe havia falecido. Ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu. Ela não sabia que suas dores de cabeça forte e desmaios tinham um motivo e como fumava demais acabou sendo o motivo para a ruptura do aneurisma que nem ela sabia que tinha. Agora estou aqui olhando pra um pedaço de mármore que irá representar minha mãe aqui na Terra. Ela era tão nova e apesar de não viver com ela há um tempo, eu sei que vou sentir muita falta das loucuras da Dona Renée. Tenho pena do Phill que sempre viveu aquele romance adolescente com minha mãe. Nota mental: Ligar pra ele pelo menos uma vez por mês. Ele sempre tratou eu e Allie como suas próprias filhas. Nesse momento de dor, era nossa obrigação ajudá-lo a superar essa situação. Eu e minha irmã estávamos acabadas por conta dessa notícia e estávamos nos despedindo de nossa mãe.

- Bells, vamos embora? choramingou Alice

- Já vou Allie, deixa eu me despedir da nossa mãe.

Ela foi me esperar no carro da Rosalie. Eu queria ficar ali olhando para aquele mármore e lembrando de todos os ótimos momentos que tive com a minha mãe. Todos os momentos que eu lembrava dela rindo seja de uma piada que o Phill tinha contado ou se ela tinha se estabacado no chão. Meu senso de equilíbrio era todo dela já que eu vivia caindo. Como Phill me dizia, eu tinha dois pés esquerdos. Eu ri daquela lembrança enquanto lágrimas não paravam de sair dos meus olhos.

- Bells, vamos pra casa assistir um filme? Preciso fazer algo pra alegrar você e Alice. - Rosalie me tirou do meu devaneio e me perguntou meio insegura. Rose estava sendo uma fofa e não sabia como lidar com isso e eu notei o seu esforço e a abracei forte.

- Vamos Rose. Tchau mãe, sempre te amei e sempre te amarei. - algumas lágrimas rolaram na minha despedida.

Eu, Rose e Alice fomos embora para nosso apartamento. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem vi quando chegamos em casa. Todas estavam em silêncio. Combinamos no caminho que Emmet iria lá em casa para vermos um filme e comermos uma pizza.

- Oi Pequena. Oi Sininho. Vocês estão bem? - Emmet perguntou dando um abraço em mim e na minha irmã.

- Oi grandão, não estou bem, mas vou melhorar. Ver um filme com meus amigos vai me ajudar bastante. - Tentei dar um sorriso, mas saiu como se fosse uma careta e ele me olhou com cara de preocupado.

- Em, fica tranquilo que eu e Bells vamos ficar bem. Só precisamos tomar um banho. Vai passar com o tempo...

- Sim grandão. Já volto. Pede às pizzas que já já começamos a ver um filme. Pode ser qualquer um que você quiser. E pede as pizzas logo que eu estou com fome! - Eu ri e fui dar um abraço no meu amigo.

- Agora sim isso parece com a minha pequena! – Emmet riu e eu ri dele.

Eu e Alice saímos da sala para tomar um banho. Antes de cada uma ir para o seu quarto, nós demos um abraço forte e prometemos a nós mesmas que iria sarar a dor que estávamos sentindo em nosso peito. Choramos mais um pouco e seguimos para os nossos quartos. Acho que um banho cairia muito bem. Tirar aquela sensação de cemitério seria um alivio. Sentei na cama pra refletir um pouco sobre a minha vida. Um namoro que terminou de forma traumática e agora a minha mãe. O que mais poderia acontecer de ruim na minha vida. Sempre dizem que depois do mar revolto vem a calmaria. Queria saber quando a minha calmaria chegaria. Com esses pensamentos, fui tomar banho e torcendo para que minha vida seguisse em frente de forma normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> _Oi gente! __Tô me aventurando nesse mundo de escrever fics! Como nunca fiz isso, espero a ajuda de vocês pra saber se estou fazendo certo ou se tem algo que possa melhorar! Como ainda estou escrevendo, vou adiantar o máximo os capítulos, mas por enquanto, essa fic será atualizada de 15 em 15 dias. Depois mudo pra semanal! Espero que gostem ! :)_


	2. II

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Eu sempre fui uma criança decidida. Quando falei pros meus pais, aos 15 anos, que queria estudar em Londres em um colégio interno todos ficaram chocados com a minha decisão. Eu não passei por nenhum trauma de infância para querer me isolar do mundo só queria estudar na melhor escola e fazer a melhor faculdade para ser o melhor na profissão que eu escolhesse. Sempre admirei a profissão do meu pai. Fascinava-me a idéia de que médicos salvam vidas. Meu pai, como um conceituado cirurgião, salvou e ainda salva muitas vidas. Ele sempre me explicou que a profissão era complexa e que da mesma maneira que vidas poderiam ser salvas, um pequeno erro ou uma mínima distração poderia resultar em muito sofrimento e interrupção de uma vida. Por isso buscava a melhor formação, pois precisava ser o melhor e não podia falhar. Depois de conversar com meu pai e expor meu ponto de vista, um sorriso se alargou em seu rosto e ele veio me abraçar cheio de orgulho. E então eu fui pra Londres estudar no ensino médio e cursar uma faculdade de medicina. Morando em um país que você não tem nenhum familiar, faz você ter um ponto de vista que você não teria se tivesse sob a saia da sua mãe. Eu sempre saia com meus amigos para pubs, mas sempre que percebia que algo ia dar merda, eu evitava. Claro que recebi o apelido de cagão por não querer me meter em confusões, mas eu não ligava. Eu estava ali para ser alguém na vida e não arrumar briga num bar ou dar mole pra mulher dos outros. Mesmo sendo "cagão", eles não dispensavam a minha presença já que eu fazia sucesso entre as meninas e as mulheres. Eu chamava atenção com meu 1,89m, meu corpo atlético e meus cabelos bronze bagunçado. Todas as meninas do colégio queriam ficar comigo. Eu ouvia pelos cantos do colégio elas suspirarem e falarem meu nome. Meus amigos sempre me obrigavam a ir às festas porque eu era o chamariz. Se eu fosse, eles poderiam se dar bem. Apesar das saídas e das meninas, passei o ensino médio sendo um aluno exemplar que não bebe ou usa drogas com notas exemplares. Com o bom histórico escolar que tinha e as conversas com meus professores, Oxford era dada como certo pra mim. Nada era sorte. Eu corri atrás de tudo aquilo e consegui tudo o que eu queria ou sonhava com louvor. Meus pais tinham orgulho de mim e quando me formei no colégio resolvi passar minhas férias de final de ano com eles. Eu tinha muita saudade dos meus pais, da minha lindinha e de meu melhor amigo Jasper. Então, fiz uma surpresa. Cheguei lá no dia 24. Eu tinha falado com a minha mãe um dia antes e ela chorou comigo no telefone. Eu tinha que me manter duro para lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas estava quase desistindo vendo que estava fazendo minha mãe sofrer.<p>

- Eddie, tem certeza que você não vai passar o Natal com sua família? – minha mãe perguntou chorando muito.

- Mãe, me desculpa, mas não dá. Prometi de passar o Natal com uns amigos que são órfãos. Nós vamos fazer um Natal alegre – menti pra ela.

Ouvi Rosalie agarrando o telefone pra falar comigo.

- Eddie, por favor, eu to com muita saudade. Eu preciso de você. – choramingou Rose.

Fiquei preocupado. Porque será que ela precisava tanto de mim? Será que ela tava falando isso só porque eu fazia tudo o que ela pedia? Dessa vez eu tinha que "me manter" firme.

- Lindinha, me desculpa, mas prometi pros meus amigos. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Algum cara te machucou? Fala agora que eu mato quem fez isso... – eu rosnei.

- Não Eddie, não é nada. Eu pensei que conseguiria te convencer se falasse isso. Pensei que você me amava também. Mas vejo que você prefere seus amigos a sua própria irmãzinha. – Dito isso passou o telefone pra minha mãe. Rosalie merecia o Oscar por drama Queen.

- Mãe, preciso desligar. Beijos! Feliz Natal. – Desliguei o telefone e não esperei resposta.

Estava me achando um filho da puta por fazer isso com elas, mas achei que quando chegasse no dia 24, elas me perdoariam. Quando eu cheguei a Seattle eram quase 19 horas e daqui a pouco eles iam começar a jantar. Comprei dois buquês de rosas – cor de rosa para minha mãe e brancas para Rose –, coloquei na frente do meu rosto para me esconder e toquei o interfone. Escutei o resmungo mal humorado do meu pai perguntando quem podia ser na noite de natal e Rosalie correndo para atender a porta. Ela olhou no olho mágico e abriu a porta.

- Para quem são senhor? – ela perguntou.

- Para você minha lindinha e para mamãe. – Eu respondi e abaixei os buquês para ela ver meu rosto.

Nunca ouvi tanto grito em toda minha vida! As meninas estavam chorando e pulando no meu pescoço enquanto meu pai piscava pra mim vendo tudo de longe. Foi uma surpresa e tanto e aproveitei que elas estavam naquele estado emocional para contar sobre minha possível ida para Oxford. Minha mãe berrou mais ainda no meu ouvido. Vi no fundo da sala meu pai limpando uma lágrima escondido e não disse nada para constranger meu velho. Vi Rose se afastando um pouco de mim depois da notícia e fiz uma nota mental para perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido. Depois de ceiar e trocar os presentes à meia noite, todos foram descansar em seus quartos e eu fui atrás de Rose para ver o que ela tinha. Quando cheguei em seu quarto, ela estava chorando baixinho e quando viu que eu abri a porta, ela limpou as lágrimas e fingiu um sorriso.

- Rosalie Cullen, porque você está escondendo de mim que está chorando? Não confia mais no seu irmão? – reclamei.

- Claro que confio. Que pergunta idiota. – Ela falou de uma forma arrogante.

- Então porque dessa atitude? Primeiro lá embaixo quando eu disse sobre Oxford e agora se escondendo de mim... – falei tentando entender o motivo das suas atitudes.

- Edward, eu to muito feliz que é quase certo sua ida para Oxford, mas serão mais cinco anos sem ter você aqui. Você sabe o quanto isso me dói? – ela estava chorando quando falou isso e eu me senti um estúpido por tirar satisfação com ela.

- Lindinha, depois disso eu estarei aqui pra sempre. Você precisa entender que eu não to indo pra vadiagem e sim pro meu futuro. Você não quer o melhor pra mim? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Então. Pensa que em breve estarei aqui pra ficar. – Então eu a abracei. Acho que essa visita a deixou sensível.

- Eddie, você não vai sair do meu lado essa semana até o ano novo. Não quero ouvir reclamações, tudo bem? – ordenou Rose.

- Claro lindinha. Como você e mamãe quiserem. Aliás, posso sair às vezes com Jasper? Porque aturar você e as suas amigas vai ser... – Eu me interrompi fechando a porta do quarto antes que o travesseiro que ela tacou batesse em mim.

Aquela semana foi tensa pra mim. Apesar de sair com Jasper uns dias, eu tinha que fazer todos os passeios de menininhas que Rosalie fazia com as amigas dela – as irmãs Swan. Elas sempre foram muito amigas só que eu nunca reparei como elas eram bonitas e sensuais. Alice era tão pequena que parecia que qualquer abraço nela iria partir ela em duas. Já Bella... Meu Deus! Que menina linda. Lógico que eu nunca falei com Rosalie sobre achar Bella linda para ela não me zoar e contar para a própria. Como faltavam poucos dias para voltar pra Londres, eu aproveitava todos os momentos que tinha com Rosalie para falar sobre tudo. Desde colégio passando pela profissão que ela iria escolher e terminando em namorados. Ela comentou que o colégio estava bem dentro do possível. Que estava em dúvida entre fazer nutrição e dermatologia. E namorados... Ela achou que me enrolou, mas eu percebi que tinha algo estranho no ar. Achei melhor esquecer a respeito disso. E assim chegou dia 31 de Dezembro de 2000. Eu iria embora no dia seguinte e estava pressentindo que daria alguma merda visto que eu não tinha visto Rosalie desde a hora que acordei. Passei no quarto dela e estava vazio. Então escutei um som baixo vindo do banheiro. Pelo visto estava no viva-voz do telefone com alguém.

- Mas isso é tão injusto Bella. Porque não posso ter a porra do meu irmão do meu lado pra eu poder brigar, bater e abraçar? Às vezes eu vejo você e Alice e me bate uma saudade tão forte do Eddie. – Ela soluçava tanto que me deu vontade de invadir o quarto e abraçar minha irmã.

- Rose, você tem que pensar no futuro dele. Ele não tá indo pra Londres pra ficar de vagabundagem e sim pra estudar e se tornar alguém na vida. A única diferença é que ele se cobra demais então quer fazer o melhor curso de medicina em uma das melhores faculdades do mundo. Pensa que em breve você o terá ao seu lado todos os dias e depois irá pedir pelo amor de Deus pra ele voltar pra Londres. Eu penso em matar minha irmã pelo menos três vezes ao dia e isso não é legal. – Ela falou sério, mas sabia que ela estava brincando. Rosalie também porque estava rindo.

Bella nem me conhecia e estava me ajudando a convencer Rosalie de que era o melhor pra mim. Ela falou exatamente o que eu falei pra Rosalie no dia que cheguei e ela ficou triste com a notícia de Oxford. Fiquei surpreso com isso. Que mulher maravilhosa era aquela? Foco, Edward!

- Eu ouvi isso Isabella Marie Swan. Terá volta! – Alice respondeu magoada.

- Desculpa Bella por estar ocupando seu ouvido na véspera do Ano Novo e fazendo você brigar com sua irmã – de novo. - Rose riu - Eu acho que preciso descer e encará-lo pela última vez pelos próximos cinco anos, sei lá quanto tempo vai ser. Eu espero sua ligação 00:01, certo?

- Sim! Não ligue pra ninguém! Beijos Rose!

Saí correndo do seu quarto e fui pro meu refletir tudo que tinha ouvido. Será que era justo eu fazer minha irmã sofrer dessa maneira? Não teria outro jeito de ser o melhor médico estudando em Seattle? Eu precisaria ficar longe de tudo e de todos para isso? Rosalie bateu em meu quarto me tirando do devaneio.

- Eddie, preciso conversar com vo... – eu interrompi

- Lindinha, me desculpa fazer você sofrer com isso. Eu escutei sua conversa com a Bella. Eu não sabia que isso te fazia tão mal assim. Eu estava pensando antes de você entrar que talvez não seja necessário eu ir pra Oxford. Posso estudar aqui...

- NÃO EDWARD! – Ela gritou. - Por favor, não me mime mais! Eu estava vindo aqui justamente pra falar que eu entendo o seu ponto e te dou o maior apoio para você realizar seu sonho e que eu não posso e nem vou impedir isso. Eu quero que você vá e me faça ter mais orgulho de você do que eu já tenho.

- Posso acreditar que você tá falando isso do fundo do seu coração e não pra eu ir sem dor na consciência?

- Sim Eddie. Pode confiar.

Abracei minha irmã como se nunca mais fosse vê-la na minha vida e descemos pra almoçar. Parece que aquele dia voou e já era quase meia-noite então fomos para o centro de Seattle ver a queima de fogos. Estar com a minha família naquele momento foi muito bom pra eu seguir em frente na minha caminhada um pouco longa na medicina. Eu sabia que tinha que sacrificar algumas coisas para poder me conquistar outras. _"Só mais uns cinco anos Edward, e tudo voltaria ao normal"_ eu pensei. No dia seguinte foi aquele chororô que eu fiquei com pena do meu pai por aturar aquelas duas naquele estado. Eu prometi falando que voltaria mais vezes nas férias coisa que eu menti descaradamente já que não as visitei desde então.

Quando estava no inicio da faculdade, aproveitava todo o tempo livre para fazer cursos referentes à minha área já escolhida: neurologia. Quando estava quase me formando em 2006 a culpa de não poder visitar era que eu iria começar a fazer a residência e após terminar a residência em dois anos, um estágio num hospital e não podia largar para viajar. Sempre falava com a minha família e botava o papo em dia com Jasper. Perguntava como andava minha irmã, se ela estava se comportando e se tinha gavião rondando o terreno. Sempre combinava por telefone com Jasper sobre cuidar da minha irmã como se fosse à dele e ele sempre ria do meu ciúme e concordava comigo. Irmã linda + irmão viajando = gavião caindo em cima. E eu não tava a fim de sair correndo de Londres para resolver problemas desse tipo. Só que ultimamente Jasper fugia do assunto sempre que eu tocava nele. Com certeza tinha caroço nesse angu, mas não podia deixar esse assunto me estressar eu estando tão longe para poder resolver com minhas próprias mãos.

Além dos estudos, Londres me rendeu um "fruto" que foi um namoro – normal no início e complexo no final – com uma americana chamada Tânia. Ela morava em Londres com os pais milionários. Tânia era loira com cabelos grandes com um corpo de fazer qualquer marmanjo (eu principalmente) babar. Só que quando uma pessoa é muito bonita a gente logo desconfia. Tudo bem que no começo do namoro meus hormônios falavam mais alto do que minha mente, mas depois de tanta convivência eu percebi que ela era fútil demais pra mim. Eu não queria uma pessoa encostada nos pais, dependente de todos e mimada. O problema é que percebi isso depois de quatro anos de namoro e acho que ela pensou que fossemos nos casar porque só isso justifica ela ficar correndo atrás de mim que nem um cachorrinho depois de eu ter terminado com ela. Como sou um cavalheiro, eu expliquei que queria focar na minha carreira e que não gostaria de continuar com aquele namoro para depois a fazer sofrer mais do que já estava. Ela não entendia e continuava correndo atrás de mim. Um pé no saco! Então depois de ter concluído faculdade com honra, residência e os diversos cursos que fiz pela Europa decidi que já era a hora de voltar pra Seattle afinal já eram 10 anos fora de casa. Procurei contatos com os diretores do hospital que meu pai trabalhava sem contar nada pra ele, pois gostaria de fazer uma surpresa. Enviei meu currículo pra eles junto com recomendações do hospital que estagiava aqui em Londres e eles nem pensaram duas vezes em me aceitar. Em nenhum momento da conversa disse que era filho de Carlisle Cullen. Eu não queria usar o nome do meu pai para conseguir o emprego e sim mostrar a todos tudo que conquistei para mim. Como o aniversário de Rosalie estava chegando, eu só precisava bater o dia da minha viagem com o aniversário. Depois de resolver todos os contratos com o hospital de Londres e pegar todos os meus diplomas da faculdade e dos cursos que fiz, liguei pra minha mãe não pra contar, mas para verificar se estavam na mesma casa pra eu fazer uma surpresa.

- Oi mãe, tudo bem? Saudades.

- Oi Eddie, mamãe está com muita saudade de você. – choramingou Esme.

- É o Edward mãe? – Rosalie perguntou - Não conta pra ele!

- Rose está em casa? Não conta nada pra ele o que? Mãe, o que está acontecendo?

- Rose tá aqui filando bóia com as amigas dela e o namorado.

- ROSALIE CULLEN ESTÁ NAMORANDO E EU NÃO TÔ SABENDO DISSO? QUEM É O CARA? QUANDO EU CHEGAR AÍ EU VOU TER UMA BOA CONVERSA COM TODOS VOCÊS QUE ME ESCONDERAM ISSO PRINCIPALMENTE COM O CARA QUE ESTÁ COM ELA!

- Por isso que não contei nada pra você querido. Fica surtando como se ela tivesse 15 anos e não soubesse se defender.

- O que ele tá falando mãe? Eu disse pra você não falar nada pro Eddie! – Rose resmungou.

- Mãe, ela é minha irmãzinha. Isso não pode tá acontecendo... Jasper deu uma prensa nele? Cadê ele? Tá aí também?

- Claro que não Edward. O namorado da sua irmã é o irmão do Jasper. Aliás, Jasper está aqui e está namorando ou ficando, sei lá o nome, com a melhor amiga de Rosalie, a Alice, lembra dela?

- Jasper é um babaca de não ter defendido a virtude de Rosalie. Ele que me espere voltar. Traidor! Vou castrar Emmet... Calma aí. Alice é uma das irmãs Swan?

- Sim, isso mesmo. Tem a Alice e a Bella. Só um minutinho querido.

Ouvi a porta bater. Acho que ela foi pro escritório falar alguma coisa que não queria que Rose e as amigas dela escutassem.

- Você deve saber que Jasper sempre teve uma queda por Alice. Aliás, as irmãs Swan estão tão lindas. Você deveria ver como elas cresceram! Você continua namorando a Tânia?

- Não me fale dela. Eu terminei com ela, mas ela continua grudada em mim como se fosse um carrapato. E eu nem sou mais namorado dela! Ela é um pé no saco e não agüento mais aturar os dramas dela.

- Filho, ela deve te amar e você está magoando os sentimentos dela. Eu não te criei para fazer isso com mulheres.

-Mãe, já tô de culhão cheio. Eu sempre trato as mulheres bem, mas a Tânia consegue acabar com a minha paciência.

-Edward! Isso são termos para serem usados com a sua mãe? É isso que Londres tá fazendo com você?

- Desculpa mãe. Eu não quis dizer isso pra senhora. - Puta merda. Olha o esporro que eu tava tomando da minha mãe com 27 anos na cara. Eu mereço. Vamos voltar pro assunto que me fez ligar pra casa. - Eu tava pensando outro dia, vocês estão na mesma casa?

- Sim filho. Agora que Rosalie está morando com as Swan, pegamos o quarto dela para fazer de escritório.

- E o meu continua lá?

- Sim, com algumas coisas, porque Edward? Que questionário todo é esse?

- Nada mãe. Só perguntei né? Eu ein... Tenho que ir. Manda um beijo pra todos aí e fala que Rosalie não me escapa na próxima vez.

- Tá bom meu filho. Beijos e se cuida.

Agora que já sabia que meu quarto continuava intacto, resolvi fazer minhas malas. Eu só precisava morar na casa da minha mãe por algumas semanas até achar um apartamento pra mim. Depois de morar sozinho tanto tempo e de ter certa idade, não fica bem morar na casa dos pais. E se eu quiser levar uma mulher pra casa? Ou fazer uma zona com alguns amigos? Isso seria um próximo passo. Primeiro eu iria pra Seattle. Que o ano de 2010 renda frutos pra mim. E lá vamos nós para a tentativa...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Finalmente Edward entra na história! Mas ninguém conhece realmente a personalidade dele já que ele ficava em Londres (*suspira*). Finalmente iremos conhecer a verdadeira face de Edward? Como será a chegada dele em casa? E Bella? Será que a antiga paixonite vai voltar? Ele vai castrar Emmet? Próximo capítulo e algumas dessas perguntas serão respondidas... Digam-me o que estão achando da fic que eu continuo ou não! :)_


	3. III

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Dois meses após a morte da minha mãe, eu e Alice estávamos voltando as nossas atividades normais. Eu já tinha voltado a trabalhar a um tempo, mas minha cabeça não estava boa o suficiente pra fazer nada que saísse da rotina casa-trabalho-casa. Eu sabia que tinha que ficar boa, pois o aniversário de Rosalie estava chegando e se eu tivesse nesse desânimo ela não iria querer comemorar. Tratei de tentar mostrar mais ânimo para as pessoas e quando me trancava no meu quarto só o meu travesseiro me entendia. Eu tinha que superar a morte da minha mãe. E eu iria me esforçar ao máximo para isso. Onde quer que ela esteja ela não iria gostar do meu comportamento. Jasper sempre foi nosso amigo, e com todo o clima ainda pesado para nós, ele acabou ficando mais próximo. Ele tem sido muito importante nesse momento e sua presença tem feito diferença. Não só pra mim, mas principalmente para a Alice. Tenho notado um clima diferente entre eles. Bom, que ele sempre foi caidinho pela Alice todas nós sabíamos. O que eu não consegui captar é se realmente estava rolando algo mais entre eles. Então resolvi perguntar.<p>

- Alice, o que tá rolando entre você e o Jasper? - eu perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Eu e o Jazz! Nada oras! Somos amigos com benefícios! - ela riu zombeteiramente só pra me irritar.

- Mary Alice Swan! Ele é totalmente caído na sua e é nosso amigo! Deixa de ser safada e abusar dos sentimentos dele! - eu resmunguei dando um tapa na bunda dela.

- Ele é afim de mim? Bells, você precisa deixar de ser careta e curtir mais a vida! - Alice piscou pra mim.

-Afff Alice! - sai do quarto dela bufando. Como alguém tão pequena pode ser tão irritante?

Ir para o trabalho é a melhor parte do meu dia. Aliás, nos últimos tempos tem sido minha fuga, o meu momento de relaxar. Eu ficava lendo os livros que eram pra eu traduzir e quando terminava meu trabalho mais cedo ou já tava com saco cheio de continuar, fazia um esboço do meu mais novo "livro". Era um livro jovem adulto sobrenatural sobre zumbis. Parecia que eu estava fazendo uma autobiografia. Minha mesa do trabalho estava com uma pilha de livros traduzidos que eu deveria guardar na estante. Um deles me chamou atenção e estava com um post-it. Olhei pra capa e vi que era P.S. I Love you. Eu recebi esse livro mês passado e teria que traduzir pro Alemão. Como estava meio alienada, não li a sinopse do livro. Burrice total, pois o livro conta à história de Holly e Gerry que são casados e planejavam ficar juntos pelo resto de suas vidas, porém um tumor cerebral leva Gerry embora muito cedo. Como a morte da minha mãe estava recente, não é necessário dizer que desabei. Chorava tanto que minha assistente, Ângela Weber, foi na minha sala ver o que estava acontecendo. Resumindo: Foi uma cena deprimente e como todos estavam cientes do que tinha acontecido comigo no mês passado, ninguém comentou que eu sai escoltada pela minha irmã e Jasper para casa. Guardei os livros na estante e quando olhei para o relógio estava quase na hora do almoço. Como sempre, liguei pro meu amigo grandão que trabalhava próximo da editora.

- Hey grandão, muito trabalho!

- Oi pequena! Demais! Vamos almoçar? Estou com dez mendigos e cinco evangélicos fazendo revolução na minha barriga. - Emmet brincou me fazendo gargalhar da expressão dele - Ei, Nem! Não zoa da minha desgraça! - ele riu sabendo que eu ia explodir.

- Não me chame disso! Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim! - rosnei pro Emmet.

- Eu sei que você odeia, mas que espécie de irmão seria eu se não implicasse com você? - Ele riu e eu ri com ele.

- Me encontra na Cheescake Factory em 15 minutos. Vou ver se Alice e Rose estão perto.

- Rose esta vindo pra cá. Eu liguei pra ela antes de você me ligar.

- Ok grandão. Vou ligar pra Alice e nos encontramos lá!

- Tchau pequena nem! - desligou antes de eu poder reclamar.

Sempre nos reuníamos no almoço pra desestressar e contar as novidades. Assim nos mantínhamos unidos como uma grande família.

- O que houve Sininho, porque você tá roendo a unha? – Rose perguntou curiosa.

- Bella me perguntou hoje o que estava rolando entre mim e Jasper. Então, a gente ficou algumas vezes nessas semanas. Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, só sei dizer que ele é um fofo. Nesses últimos tempos ele tem sido tão amável, atencioso,... Sem contar que ele me falou umas coisas que me fazem pensar que ele vai me pedir em namoro. - Alice comentou - Ele marcou um jantar em um restaurante chique no domingo e disse que queria falar algo importante comigo... Grandão? Você é irmão dele... Irmãos conversam... Você deve saber de algo...

- Alice! Deixa de ser chata e curiosa! Você vai saber em menos de 6 horas! - Eu reclamei.

- Vocês são todos chatos! Não se pode nem contar mais com os amigos... - bufou.

- Gente, calma aí que é minha mãe. Oi mãe. Só um instante. Ela perguntou se vocês querem almoçar amanhã lá em casa. - Rose perguntou mais afirmando do que outra coisa.

- Por mim tudo bem. - eu respondi de prontidão. Adorava a comida que a Esme fazia.

- Eu tô dentro - Alice confirmou. - Posso chamar Jasper? - perguntou envergonhada.

- Almoço na casa da sogrinha. - Emmet brincou.

- Tá mãe, vamos eu e as meninas, Emmet e Jasper. Beijos e até amanhã.

Rosalie desligou o telefone e comecei a perguntar sobre o aniversário dela. Faltava menos de uma semana e nada tinha sido combinado. Tudo bem que todo ano era a mesma coisa por causa do irmão dela que morava em Londres, mas sempre conseguíamos enrolar ela e saiamos pra comemorar.

- Então Barbie, o que vamos fazer no seu aniversário? - eu perguntei tentando me animar.

- Podemos jantar na casa da minha mãe e depois ir pra alguma boate, o que acham?

- Não temos que achar nada! É seu aniversário! Você fala e a gente topa!

- Ok! Então vai ser isso. Já tá acabando o horário de almoço. A gente combina em casa para onde vamos.

Quando estava voltando do almoço, acabei esbarrando com Mike Newton, um colega de trabalho, na saída do elevador.

- Oi Isabella! – Ele acenou animado.

- Oi Mike, tudo bom? - Falei educadamente. Ele tava animado e ansioso demais ou era impressão minha?

- Tudo e você? – Ele disse. Eu sabia que ele tava perguntando como eu tava pra puxar outro assunto. Homens conseguem ser tão previsíveis.

- Tudo bem... E aí o que você manda? –Tentei encorajá-lo.

- Ah... Eu queria... Não sei se você aceitaria... – Mike gaguejou.

- Fala logo Mike! – Falei nervosa pra ele. Não gostava dessa enrolação toda. Eu ainda tinha muito trabalho pra fazer.

- Você quer sair comigo uma noite dessas? – Ele cuspiu essas palavras e eu fiquei sem reação. E agora? Eu não queria sair com Mike! Ele até era bonitinho, mas não era meu tipo... Como falar isso pra ele?

- Mike, não sei... Ah! Rose vai fazer aniversário daqui a uma semana. Eu te chamo quando souber pra qual boate ela vai. Pode ser? Amanhã terei a resposta e te mando um e-mail. – Não sei por que respondi isso, mas acho que seria a melhor desculpa para dar.

- Claro! Esperarei ansioso! – Ele disse empolgado. "Aiiin... Ninguém merece" pensei.

- Aproveitando vocês dois aí... - Ângela comentou chegando próximo da gente. - Final do mês é meu aniversário e espero contar com a presença de vocês dois.

- O que você vai fazer? Já sabe? - perguntei preocupada com uma programação que tivesse Mike Newton junto.

- Provavelmente uma boate na sexta-feira. Pode chamar Rose, Leah e Alice! - ela falou animada.

- Ok Ang, me fale mais próximo do dia e o local onde vai ser. Com certeza eu irei.

- Pode confirmar minha presença Ângela. - Mike disse e eu rolei os olhos.

- Preciso ir. Tchau gente.

Depois desse encontro nada casual, terminei a tradução do livro que estava trabalhando – O último livro da trilogia dos "Lobos de Mercy Falls - Forever" para Italiano e ainda faltava uma hora para ir pra casa. Não estava a fim de continuar minha autobiografia zumbi então peguei um rascunho e comecei a rabiscar o que poderia ser um novo livro. Iria contar a história da minha vida. Nada de invenções, só a realidade. Escrevi sobre minha infância e adolescência quando deu a hora de ir embora. Não ia ficar enrolando no trabalho já que hoje era sexta e sexta-feira significava engarrafamento em grande escala. Deixei meu rascunho na minha gaveta e antes de ir pra casa, passei no mercado e comprei umas porcarias para sobreviver no final de semana. Quando cheguei ao apartamento já estavam me esperando Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Alice e Leah – Suspirei aliviada vendo minha quase-irmã lá. Pelo menos eu não iria ficar tão vela na sessão de cinema. O filme da vez era "Meu malvado favorito" e agradeci por não ser um de romance chiclete tipo Nicholas Sparks. Já me bastava Mike Newton cogitando a hipótese da gente sair junto. Depois que acabou o filme, Emmet e Jasper foram pra casa (Que era dois andares acima do nosso) e Leah dormiu conosco.

- Então, qual vai ser a boa do seu aniversário Barbie? – Leah perguntou.

- Não sei...O que vocês acham da Trinity? Tenho curiosidade de ir lá... – Ela falou pensativa.

- Então temos um plano pra sexta-feira 13! – Falou Alice empolgada.

- Leah, você quer almoçar com a gente amanhã na casa da minha mãe?

- Não posso. Marquei de encontrar minha mãe no shopping. Aliás, Bells e Sininho, vocês vão domingo né? – Leah perguntou.

- Claro Leah! Alice tem que sair cedo porque tem um encontro – Todas rimos da cara que Alice fez. – Mas vamos almoçar com certeza.

Depois de ficar batendo papo sobre assuntos aleatórios, acabamos dormindo tarde demais. No sábado tínhamos almoço na casa de Esme e todas nós estávamos animadas já que Esme cozinhava tão bem!Encontramos os meninos na porta do prédio e fomos em direção à casa dos pais da Rose. Lá eu e Alice éramos tratadas como se fossemos da família. Esme sempre nos tratou como filhas e agora como eu estava carente de amor materno isso ia cair como uma luva. Chegamos lá e fomos recebidas por um cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha.

- Mãe, que cheiro é esse? É bolinho de chuva? – Rose fez a pergunta que estava na minha cabeça.

- Sim filha. Eu sei que vocês adoravam na época do colégio... – Esme falou me abraçando. – Oi Bella, como está?

- Estou melhorando Esme. Um dia de cada vez. Como está o Carlisle?

- Está saindo de um plantão daqui a pouco chega em casa. Deixa-me atender o telefone só um instante.

Esme foi atender o telefone e começamos a bater um papo animado sobre o que decidimos sobre o aniversário da Rose quando escutamos Esme falando no telefone.

- Oi Eddie, mamãe está com muita saudade de você. – Ela falou dengosa.

- É o Edward mãe? – Rosalie perguntou - Não conta pra ele!

- Rose tá aqui filando bóia com as amigas dela e o namorado.

Rosalie tava desesperada e eu não sabia o que era. Ela não queria que a mãe comentasse que estávamos aqui? Mal eu sabia que depois de 2 minutos depois eu saberia o motivo por causa dos berros dados do outro lado da linha. Só conseguia entender a resposta da Esme.

- Por isso que não contei nada pra você querido. Fica surtando como se ela tivesse 15 anos e não soubesse se defender.

- O que ele tá falando mãe? Eu disse pra você não falar nada pro Eddie! – Rose resmungou.

- Claro que não Edward. O namorado da sua irmã é o irmão do Jasper. Aliás, Jasper está aqui e está namorando ou ficando, sei lá o nome, com a melhor amiga de Rosalie, a Alice, lembra dela?

- Sim, isso mesmo. Tem a Alice e a Bella. Só um minutinho querido.

O que ela estava falando de mim e de minha irmã? O que Edward perguntou para ela responder isso? Ele se lembrava da gente? Fazia tantos anos que não o via. Rosalie me tirou do mundo da lua.

- Puta que pariu, minha mãe é foda.

- Que isso Barbie? – Alice ficou espantada com a forma de Rosalie falar.

- Meu irmão é MUITO ciumento e eu estava pedindo pro Jasper não contar nada pra ele por enquanto e ela acabou de dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Fudeu Rose, Edward vai querer me matar.- Jasper falou desolado.

- Fudeu mano, Edward vai querer nos matar. - comentou Emmet assustado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Autora: **_Então, __gostando? __Contem-me __porque __sou __curiosa! __Se tiver reviews, posto o próximo capítulo no Natal ! :)_


	4. IV

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Eu tinha um problema. Arrumar minhas malas para viajar seria mais difícil que eu imaginava. Também são mais de 10 anos morando fora. Separar o que era realmente necessário do que não era me dava vontade de jogar tudo no lixo e fazer compras quando chegasse a Seattle, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Então com toda a calma do mundo resolvi separar minhas roupas mais novas e coloquei na mala. Depois de algumas horas, minhas quatro malas estavam prontas. Faltava um dia pra eu voltar e eu tinha um almoço com Tânia e uma festa de despedida com meus amigos à noite. Com certeza iria sentir falta dos caras quando voltasse pra casa. Eles foram o mais próximo de família que tive. E sobre Tânia... Eu dava graças a Deus!<p>

Eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra Rose, mas não sabia como. Na verdade, eu estava numa roubada. 1º) Não poderia confiar em Jasper, pois ele poderia contar para Emmet que contaria pra Rose. 2º) Não poderia contar pra Alice que é namorada do Jasper e que voltaria ao 1º caso. 3º) A Isabella poderia contar pra Rose. Eu não sabia qual dos três caminhos escolher então decidi confiar na terceira opção. Eu ainda tinha que arrumar o telefone da Bella e aí eu estava em outra roubada. Como? Não poderia pedir pra Rosalie porque ela desconfiaria. Decidi pedir pra Jasper, pois era o único que poderia me dar sem levantar suspeitas e caso levantasse, iria falar que ele me devia aquele favor porque foi um traíra comigo. Engoli o orgulho e liguei para ele.

- Jasper? Aqui é o Edward. - falei contrariado. Odiava depender dos outros pra fazer algo.  
>- Fala ae Edward. Tudo bem cara?<br>- Não, mas não quero aprofundar no assunto em que eu deveria estar MUITO puto com você porque deixar o seu irmão colocar as patas na minha lindinha. - reclamei. O Filho da puta se considera meu amigo e aposto que vai se achar o certo.  
>- Edward, pelo amor de Deus... - Jasper ia continuar, mas eu interrompi.<br>- Preciso do telefone da Isabella Swan.  
>- O que? Pra que?<br>- Isso não é da sua conta Jasper. Deixa de ser uma menininha fofoqueira e me dê o telefone da Isabella. E nem preciso dizer que não é pra contar pra ninguém. - Se eu quisesse falar com ele, eu falaria. Maricas fofoqueira.  
>- Tá bom Edward. O telefone é 84454020. Pode deixar que eu não vou contar nada a ninguém.<br>- Obrigado Jasper. Você me deve pelo menos isso. Tchau! - Senti Jasper soltando a respiração. Como eu o conhecia, aposto que estava rolando os olhos.  
>- Tchau.<p>

Até que não foi tão difícil conversar com o Jasper. Eu estava muito puto com isso do irmão dele namorar a Rosalie, mas poderia ser pior não é? Poderia ser um galinha de faculdade que eu não tenho nenhum contato. Pelo menos eu sabia tudo sobre Emmet por ser irmão do Jasper e se ele ousasse ou sequer pensasse em machucar Rosalie, eu iria torturá-lo da melhor forma possível. E eu não poderia ficar puto com Jasper por muito tempo já que ele era meu melhor amigo em Seattle e eu estava voltando. Mas enquanto isso eu manteria meu orgulho e continuaria tratando ele dessa forma. Talvez o drama não seja apenas da Rosalie e sim um mal de família. Eu ri com esse pensamento e disquei o telefone da Isabella.

- Alô? Isabella Swan falando.  
>- Olá Isabella, meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu sou irmão da Rosalie. Por favor, não fale meu nome nem faça cara de surpresa porque é com você mesma que eu quero falar. Você pode ir pra um lugar reservado?<br>- Quem é Bella? - ouvi Rosalie ao fundo.  
>- Um contato do trabalho. Barbie, eu vou atender no meu quarto. Você pode dar uma olhada no forno enquanto eu atendo? - Isabella respondeu Rosalie e depois voltou pra falar comigo - Você é um pouco abusado não? Só um instante.<p>

Eu ri da forma como ela falou comigo. Essa garota conseguia me surpreender de todas as formas. Será que quando eu estivesse em Seattle, poderia rolar algo entre nós? Hum... Foco, Edward. Rosalie!

- Desculpa falar dessa forma com você, mas é que eu precisava te perguntar algumas coisas. E se você falasse meu nome, iria estragar a surpresa que eu estou planejando para Rose.  
>- Tudo bem. Com certeza eu iria gritar "Barbieee! Seu irmão no telefone!" - Ela riu e sua risada era tão gostosa de ouvir. O que tá acontecendo comigo? Será o início de uma carência?<br>- O que vocês vão fazer no aniversário dela? Vocês vão jantar com a minha mãe e depois sair pra onde?  
>- Nós vamos pro Trinity já que ela nunca foi. Desculpa a pergunta, mas porque? Você vai fazer alguma surpresa pra ela?<br>- Você me promete não falar nada pra ela? Consegue aguentar um dia inteiro? - perguntei rindo pra ela.  
>- Você acha que eu sou alguma fofoqueira? Não precisa me contar nada não. - ela reclamou<br>- Não era isso que eu queria dizer. É que vocês sempre falam uma com a outra enfim... - Só falo merda. Matem-me, por favor. - Eu vou pra boate encontrar com vocês lá.  
>- Sério? Você vem de Londres só pro aniversário dela? - ela perguntou curiosa<br>- Não, eu vou voltar pra sempre dessa vez. - eu respondi animado.  
>- Puta que pariu. Ops... Desculpa o palavriado. Mas ela vai ficar super feliz com isso! Nós vamos estar lá às 21 horas. Você não vai estar cansado da viagem não? Desculpa de novo, isso não é da minha conta.<br>- Não, sem problemas você perguntar. Eu vou tomar um para-pedro daqui a pouco. E o vôo daqui praí são 16 horas e é só eu dormir muito e chego lá novo em folha. - comentei animado mais ainda. Porque ela ta tão interessada?  
>- Ok então. Pode confiar que não falarei nada para ninguém. Até amanhã então.<br>- Tchau Isabella e mais uma vez obrigado.

Ainda faltavam 5 horas para o meu vôo então resolvi tirar uma soneca de 2 horas em casa. Quando acordei, já estava atrasado, dando topada em tudo que era móvel. Xinguei mentalmente e fui para o aeroporto. Fiz meu check-in e tomei um Valium pra só acordar quando o avião tivesse pousado em Seattle. Precisava estar disposto pro aniversário da minha irmã. Só ouvi o comandante falando "Bem vindo senhores passageiros" e apaguei. Acordei assustado com a aeromoça toda sem graça falando que já estávamos pousados em Seattle e que eu tinha que sair do avião. Dei um sorriso e pedi desculpas. Ela quase derreteu e eu ri da situação. Perguntei que horas eram em Seattle e ela me respondeu 20 horas. Tava quase na hora da boate e MALAS! Puta merda, onde eu ia colocar as minhas malas? Eu precisava colocar em algum lugar. Comprei um chip de celular de Seattle e liguei pra única pessoa que sabia que estava aqui perguntando se podia deixar minhas malas na casa dela. Ela atendeu na mesma hora.

- Isabella Swan falando.  
>- Oi Isabella. É o Edward. Acabei de chegar, mas não sei onde guardar as malas. Posso deixá-las na sua casa só por algumas horas?<br>- Pode sim. Vou ter que arrumar uma desculpa pra ir pra casa sozinha, mas te encontro lá em 20 minutos. Você sabe o endereço?  
>- Sei sim. Mandei cartas pra Rose nesse tempo fora. Muito obrigado mesmo!<br>- Tá, deixa eu ir que vou ter que inventar algo aqui.  
>- Ate daqui a pouco!<p>

Graças a Deus a Isabella aceitou meu pedido de última hora. Eu esqueci completamente das minhas malas! Eu tava voltando de Londres com quatro malas e eu não podia deixar em casa, pois todos estavam jantando lá pra comemorar o aniversário de Rose. Aproveitei e liguei pra uma floricultura 24 horas e mandei entregar naquela hora um buquê pra Rosalie com uma mensagem. "Feliz aniversário lindinha. Te amo muito! - Eddie". O táxi estacionou e vi que chegamos no prédio das meninas. Isabella já estava me esperando.

- Desculpa, mas ainda tive que passar na alfândega.  
>- Sem problemas. Vou te dar uma chave. Você deve tá querendo tomar um banho e trocar de roupa né. É aqui. Só vou pegar a chave reserva e você fica a vontade. Acho que Rosalie vai querer que você durma aqui. Tem um quarto de hospedes no final do corredor.<br>- Obrigado Isabella. De verdade.  
>- Tudo pela Barbie. Ei, você pode me chamar de Bella. Você tá planejando chegar lá que horas?<br>- Daqui a 1:30h mais ou menos.  
>- Ok. Já estou indo. Ainda tenho que me arrumar e se demorar muito aqui elas vão desconfiar e minha irmã é uma detetive pentelha. - nós dois rimos.<br>- Ok. Nos vemos lá.

Quando ela virou pra fechar a porta do apartamento, eu reparei em seu corpo que _**putaquepariu**_! Ela requebrava de uma forma que... Fala sério. Eu precisava conquistar essa mulher nem se fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida. Fui tomar um banho pra _relaxar _e tirar algumas coisas da mala. No apartamento tinha quatro quartos e nas portas haviam placas com nomes. Um era Barbie, Sininho, Estranho e Bells. Que garotas malucas! Deixei minhas malas no quarto do "Estranho" e peguei os presentes de Rose que estavam na minha mala e entrei no quarto dela. Quando olhei pra cama dela, vi o ursinho da guarda britânica que tinha dado pra ela alguns anos atrás. Ver aquilo me deu um aperto no coração que me arrumei o mais rápido possível e fui pra boate. Quando olhei o celular vi uma mensagem da Bella ha quase 1 hora atrás.

_**"Que diabos! Você está me fazendo retocar toda a maquiagem da Barbie! Quando cheguei ela estava chorando com suas flores! ~ B."**_

Eu ri da mensagem, mas não respondi. Bella era uma baixinha abusada. Não ia dar trela pra ela. Não agora. Cheguei na boate e tinha uma porra de uma lista que eu não contava. Falei meu nome e o segurança deixou eu entrar. Santa Bella pensei. Agora era procurar onde elas estavam. Depois de uns 20 minutos procurando achei a minha lindinha dançando com algumas meninas e vi Jasper lá na pista. Todas as quatro meninas na pista estavam lindas. Minha irmã estava com um vestido curto vermelho e com um decote imenso que me fez ter dor de cabeça quando eu vi. "Releva Edward, é o aniversário da sua irmã" eu pensei. Tinha uma baixinha de cabelo espetado que eu presumi ser Alice com um vestido roxo. Não lembrava que ela era tão bonita assim. Tinha uma menina muito bonita que eu não conhecia de saia dourada e blusa preta e do lado, Bella. Putaquepariu 3 vezes! Parecia uma boneca com um vestido preto curto e com suas pernas torneadas de fora. Eu tinha que me conter essa noite e sabia que ia ser difícil. Vi também que os três patetas na frente delas estavam de tocaia pra nenhum mané chegar. Quem será o terceiro pateta que não conhecia? E pra quem era? Espantei os pensamentos e fui em direção a Rose e coloquei a mão nos olhos dela e fiz uma cara de sério pra todos não falarem nada.

(**N/A:** _Roupa das meninas : _  
><em>Bella ~ <em>http:/ www. polyvore. com /bs1/set?id=41004996  
><em>Rose ~<em> http:/ www. polyvore. com /rc1/set?id=41005424  
><em>Alice ~<em> http:/ www. polyvore. com /as1/set?id=41006342  
><em>Leah ~<em> http:/ www. polyvore. com /lc1/set?id=41008255  
><em>É só retirar os espaços no link<em>)

- Quem é? - Escutei ela perguntar.  
>- Barbie, se a pessoa falar, você vai reconhecer né? - Bella se adiantou. Fiquei encarando e pisquei pra ela.<br>- Não tenho ideia. A única pessoa que eu queria que estivesse aqui tá em outro continente e todos que eu chamei já estão aqui...  
>- Não mais lindinha. - E tirei a mão do rosto dela.<p>

Tava com tanta saudade dela que não vi que meu olho estava cheio de lágrimas. Disfarcei e limpei os olhos. Ela chorava tanto enquanto me abraçava que eu cheguei a brincar com a situação.

- Bella, trouxe aqueles trecos de limpar a maquiagem? - Eu perguntei rindo.  
>- Eu me preveni e passei maquiagem à prova d'água. - Ela afirmou.<br>- Você sabia? - Rose perguntou arregalando os olhos.  
>- Sim, eu perguntei a Bella onde vocês iam comemorar o seu aniversário e pedi pra deixar minhas malas na casa de vocês hoje enquanto eu não vou pra casa da nossa mãe.<br>- Bella e Sininho, vocês podem deixar o Edward dormir lá em casa hoje? - Minha irmã perguntou com os olhos brilhando.  
>- Claro Barbie! Ele já está no quarto "Estranho". - Bella comentou e foi abraçada por Rose.<br>- Muito obrigada Bella. Foi o melhor presente que você podia ter me dado.

Depois de mais uma rodada de emoções quando eu falei que estava em Seattle de vez, tive que falar com Jasper e Emmet com Rosalie abraçada na minha cintura.

- Oi Edward, podia ter me falado que eu não falaria pra ninguém. - Jasper me abraçou.  
>- Eu sei, mas eu ainda estava bolado com você e continuo, mas isso deixa pra mais tarde. Iremos conversar bastante...<br>- Eddie, por favor... - choramingou Rosalie.  
>- Não agora lindinha. Hoje é o seu dia. Vamos comemorar.<p>

Rosalie não saiu do meu lado um só minuto. Parecia que a qualquer momento eu ia sumir. Eu ia comprar cerveja, ela ia atrás. Ela me levou até pra porta do banheiro pra esperá-la. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, eu sabia o que ela estava sentindo e não a culpava. Enquanto estava tomando minha cerveja, não pode passar despercebido o clima que tava rolando entre a Bella e um borra-botas que tava lá como amigo da Rosalie que me apresentou como Mike Newton, colega de trabalho da Bella. Eu nem tinha me sentido intimidado já que eles trabalhavam juntos só que o negócio começou a esquentar. Eles falavam um no ouvido do outro, ela ria e ele investia. Jasper me perguntou sobre como foi à viagem e quando eu olhei de novo eles estavam se beijando. Puta que pariu, quis me meter no meio dos dois para aquilo não acontecer, mas já era tarde. Também, não tomou iniciativa Edward, seu burro. Bem feito e chupa dedo. Fiquei enciumado com aquela cena e como já estava quase amanhecendo, eu resolvi ir pra casa. Botei a culpa na viagem que tinha feito pra não assumir que não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de saída. Óbvio que Rosalie falou que ia junto comigo. Só que Rosalie indo embora, todos resolveram ir também. Já esperei o pior que seria a Bella indo pra casa com o babaca, mas ela foi com a gente no táxi. Eu queria que elas tivessem se segurado para soltar o verbo quando eu tivesse no quarto, mas nem eu e nem o taxista fomos livrados do sermão.

- Ecat Bella. Mike Newton?  
>- Acho que bebi demais... - E todas começaram a rir. - Mas ele é muito bonitinho.<br>- Credo Bells, eu pensei que você fosse mais seletiva.  
>- E eu sou, você não conhece sua própria irmã? Acho que bateu uma carência... Agora já era. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Espero que não dê em nada.<p>

Graças a Deus o taxista foi rápido o bastante para o assunto não ter entrado em outros patamares. Todos estavam meio altos de bebida e esperava não ouvir coisa além de beijos.

- Meninas, agradeço pela hospedagem, mas vou me retirar porque o jet lag da viagem bateu e eu não me aguento em pé.  
>- Eddie, posso ir no seu quarto daqui a pouco?<br>- Pode sim. Se eu fosse você, passava no seu primeiro. Seu presente tá lá. - Eu ri e sai da sala, mas não antes de escutar a Rose falando com a Bella.

- Que história é essa de você e meu irmão combinando coisas nas minhas costas? Percebi que ele não tirava o olho de você hoje.

Me escondi pra ouvir a história. Coisa de maricas. Foda-se.

- Ele me ligou ontem pra saber a respeito da sua festa. Eu só respondi e ele falou que ia voltar pra ficar. Aí hoje quando eu tava no jantar, ele ligou pedindo pra deixar as coisas aqui. Só isso. Eu não fiquei nem 10 minutos sozinha com ele. Pode deixar.  
>- Deixa de ser idiota, Bella. Eu acho que meu irmão gostou de você. Aliás, eu sempre tive isso na minha cabeça desde o colégio.<p>

Vontade de matar a Rosalie. Loira fofoqueira.

- Deixa de besteira Rose. Primeiro, ele é seu irmão. Segundo, não que eu não me ache bonita, mas ele está acima do padrão de beleza esperado para reles mortais como eu - elas riram e eu também. - Muito bonito pra querer algo com qualquer pessoa que não seja modelo ou atriz. Terceiro, agora que eu fiquei com o Mike, eu vou ter que aguentar as consequencias. Quarto, ele me irrita por ser ciumento demais com você. Não que eu tenha algo a ver com isso, mas o modo como ele trata as pessoas ao redor só por causa do ciúme dele é ridículo e eu não suporto isso. Quinto...  
>- Tá bom. Chega. Já entendi.<p>

Fui tomar banho surpreso com tanta informação naquela conversa de 10 minutos. Ela falou que eu era bonito não com essas palavras, mas quis dizer. Isso era um ponto positivo. Mas por eu ser irmão da amiga dela, eu tava fora da jogada? Será que eu era muito ciumento que beirava o exagero? Será que ela soube do meu problema com o Jasper e se irritou? Eu não tinha direito a ter ciúmes da minha irmã? Apesar de eu ter sido um babaca sem nem conhecer o relacionamento de Emmet com Rose. Será que era por causa dele? Ela era amiga dele? Eu realmente precisava tirar a impressão errada que Emmet teve de mim. Parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir. Quando voltei pro quarto depois de um longo banho, Rose estava deitada dormindo na minha cama. Como ela era de casal, eu a deixei dormindo do meu lado e dormi pensando que era um longo caminho cheio de desafios a percorrer aqui em Seattle, mas eu estava disposto a correr os riscos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Finalmente Edward voltou pra sempre! E agora? Como vão ser as coisas pra ele? Será que ele consegue algo com a Bella? E vocês? O que estão achando? Pode me contar que eu sou forte e aguento, tá?_

_Queria agradecer a Clarinha, a Gabriella e a Ana Clara que comentaram no capítulo passado me dando forças pra continuar a postar! Obrigada meninas! Eu não fiz nenhuma dvulgação dessa fic então se quiserem fazer para me ajudar, eu adoraria. Dependendo de quantidade de comentários, eu posto mais vezes... Já já chega o capítulo que tem o tema central da fic que é... não vou dizer! rsrs._

_Como não tenho beta e tô fazendo isso a meia-noite, espero que não tenha muitos erros aqui. _

_Beijos a todos e Feliz Ano Novo ! :)_


	5. V

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Acordei no meio da madrugada com uma dor infernal. Parecia que tinha uma rave dentro da minha cabeça. A claridade fazia meus olhos doerem. Será que eu bebi tanto pra causar isso? Dor de cabeça eu sempre tinha no trabalho, mas essa estava absurda. Passei no quarto da Rosalie pra pegar o remédio e não tinha ninguém. Onde será que ela se estava? Será que ela estava na cozinha ou ela tinha ido pra casa de Emmet na calada da noite? Queria eu ter uma pessoa pra dormir de conchinha de madrugada. Fui pra cozinha pegar um copo d'água pra tomar com o remédio e escutei um barulho. Rosalie pensei. Quando entro na cozinha dou de cara com um homem alto, Edward, sem camisa com as costas tão malhadas que se de costas eu estava com essa reação imagina visualizando a parte da frente. Como pode aquilo tudo estar por trás de uma blusa social?<p>

- Oi? - Parei de encará-lo e enrubesci - Desculpa estar trajando essa roupa na sua casa, mas estava com muito calor e pensei que 3 horas da manhã não encontraria ninguém. - Ele falou.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu não sou sonâmbula só estou de ressaca com muita dor de cabeça. - Eu falei envergonhada.

- Dor de cabeça? O que você tá sentindo? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Ah não! Tô fora de médico ainda por cima na minha casa às 4 da manhã vestindo cueca Box. Só vou pegar um copo d'água e voltar pro quarto. - Reclamei. Era só o que me faltava!

- Desculpa. - Ele falou envergonhado com os seus trajes - Tô indo pro meu quarto agora. Antes uma pergunta. Rosalie fala enquanto dorme?

- Sim. Parece uma vitrola enguiçada - Ri. - Porque?

- Eu acordei assustado com ela discutindo no meu ouvido. - Olhei pra ele confusa. - Ela tá dormindo no meu quarto. - Ele afirmou.

- Ela tá com medo de você avisar a ela a qualquer momento que vai voltar pra Londres. Você não vai fazer isso, né? - Perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Não. Isso tá na cara né! Eu tô com quatro malas grandes aqui na sua casa! - Nós dois rimos. - Boa noite Bella.

- Boa noite Edward.

Fiquei na cozinha pensando sobre Edward. Ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito maneira além de ser muito bonito, mas o ciúme dele continuava a ser uma barreira pra qualquer tipo de aproximação minha. Não que eu quisesse me aproximar... Eu acho. Essas dores estão afetando meu cérebro. Tomei meu remédio e fui pro meu quarto voltar a dormir. Acordei cedo - dessa vez sem dor - e fiquei enrolando em minha cama. Estava com uma preguiça de levantar e não sei se era o remédio misturado com a ressaca que tinham me deixado meio grogue. Escutava murmurinhos na sala e consegui identificar as vozes de Edward e Rosalie. Pesquei algumas partes da conversa deles... Algo sobre uma Tânia, um pub em Londres e bolinhos de maconha na Holanda. Eles riam muito. Ouvi Edward perguntando algo sobre café da manhã e Rose falando que iria me esperar. Eu tinha que pensar em alguma forma de dispensar o nosso sagrado café da manhã pós-balada. Duvido que um simples eu não tô afim iria convencer Rosalie.

- Oi gente, bom dia. - Falei atrapalhando a conversa.

- Oi Bella, melhorou da sua dor de cabeça? - Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Dor de cabeça Bells? - Rosalie perguntou e eu fuzilei Edward com os olhos e ele ficou sem entender nada.

- Acordei com dor de cabeça devido as tequilas que bebi ontem. Fui no seu quarto, peguei um remédio de dor de cabeça e quando vim pra cozinha pegar um copo d'água, seu irmão tava lá. Não vou tomar café da manha hoje. Meu estômago ainda tá embrulhado de ontem. Podem ir sozinhos. - Comentei despreocupadamente.

- Mas não vou sozinha mesmo. Isabella Swan, vai se arrumar agora pra gente ir. - Rose ordenou.

- Eu não quero - choraminguei. Não posso fazer nada que quero na minha própria casa!

- Você não tem querer ou você vai tomar café conosco ou eu conto pro Charlie sobre isso. - Ela me ameaçou e eu fiquei puta da vida.

- Porra Rosalie! Foi só uma dor de cabeça de ressaca! Que saco... Cadê minha irmã? - Explodi.

- Estou aqui. Bom dia Edward. O que tá acontecendo nessa casa a essa hora? - Alice perguntou não entendendo nada.

- Queria saber também. Só perguntei se Bella estava b... - Edward ia comentar quando eu atropelei suas palavras.

- Cala a boca Edward! - Rosnei. Ele me olhou com cara assustada. - Rosalie Cullen, se você abrir a boca quando eu sair dessa sala, você perde uma amiga, ok. Você entendeu o recado. - Ameacei dando as costas indo em direção ao meu quarto.

- O que tá acontecendo gente? - Alice perguntou de novo.

- Nada Alice. Já vou me arrumar e vamos pra bosta do Starbucks. - Finalizei a conversa.

Saí falando mil palavrões em línguas diferentes e fui me arrumar. Que merda de mania que nós inventamos também que não podia ser quebrada? Era só uma regra de ir ao Starbucks nos sábados pós-noitadas para tomar um café extraforte. Estava revoltada com ameaça da Rosalie em contar tudo pro Charlie. Intimidade era uma merda mesmo... Eu odiava ser ameaçada. Isso me deixava nos nervos. Tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e fomos encontrar Jasper e Emmet no saguão do prédio. Jasper e Emmet foram dar seus beijos de bom dia em suas namoradas e seguimos para a maldita cafeteria. Após os pedidos feitos e o clima de enterro instalado, Emmet tentou puxar algum assunto com graça na mesa.

- Oi nem! Tá com uma cara péssima... - Emmet começou a falar, mas o olhar que eu dei a ele mostrava que eu não tava pra brincadeira.

- Bella e Rosalie brigaram. Por isso a cara das duas. - Alice comentou e eu lancei meu olhar pra ela também. - Ok, vou mudar de assunto. O que todos vão fazer hoje?

- Eu e Edward vamos para a casa dos nossos pais. Edward chegou e não falou nada com eles ainda. Vamos aproveitar e levar as coisas dele pra lá... Você se importa príncipe? - Edward revirou os olhos e Rose deu uma cotovelada nele.

- Não, sem problemas princesa. Eu vou assistir um jogo de futebol que vai dar na TV. - Emmet disse e eu me meti na conversa.

- Ué, Edward não ia ficar no nosso apartamento até arranjar um pra ele? - Perguntei em dúvida.

- Sim, ia, mas depois de hoje não sei... - Ela começou a falar e eu interrompi.

- Deixa de ser ridícula Rosalie, não é por causa de uma briga idiota nossa que eu vou enxotar seu irmão do nosso apartamento. - Afirmei. Parecia que ela me conhecia há um mês e não há tantos anos.

- Ok. - Ela assentiu.

- Então Bella, eu quero sair com Jasper hoje, você se incomoda de ficar sozinha? - Alice perguntou. Eu sabia que ela não queria me deixar sozinha no apartamento.

- Finalmente perguntam o que eu quero fazer hoje. - Encarei Rosalie. - E não, Alice, não me importo. Vou adiantar algumas traduções do trabalho. - Menti.

Depois de conversarem durante algumas horas sem a minha participação, voltamos pra casa. Eu me tranquei no quarto e dormi a tarde inteira. Quando acordei, lá pra umas 19 horas, não tinha ninguém em casa. Fui fazer o meu almoço quando a campainha tocou. Era Emmet.

- Oi grandão...

- Oi pequena! Tá melhor ou eu tenho que ficar calado?

- Pode falar Emm. Desculpa por mais cedo, mas sua namorada consegue me irritar demais...

- Qual foi da briga de hoje? Não to defendendo ninguém, vale lembrar... - Emmet falou. Era engraçado ele pisando em ovos querendo saber o que tinha acontecido hoje de manhã sem querer me estressar.

- Ela me ameaçou e eu odeio isso. Eu sei que ela fez pro meu bem, mas mesmo assim... - Falei revoltada.

- Com que ela te ameaçou? Ela tá triste Bella. Eu sei que você também tá então pra que continuar essa bobeira? - Ele perguntou.

- Se você esboçar a mesma reação que ela, eu vou te expulsar da minha casa, ok? - Ele afirmou com a cabeça. - Eu acordei de madrugada com dor de cabeça por que bebi muito e ela associou a Renee e ameaçou contar pra Charlie se eu não fosse tomar café com vocês. - Falei já me chateando novamente por lembrar de toda a situação daquela manhã.

- Hum... Posso falar a minha opnião sem você me expulsar de casa? - Confirmei com a cabeça - Acho que você devia ir ao médico só pra confirmar que não tem isso. - Ele falou cuidadosamente esperando que eu explodisse.

- Mas eu já fui, lembra? Charlie me obrigou a fazer todos os exames possíveis naquela época. Não tem nada comigo só uma ressaca ! - Falei chateada.

- Ok Ok! Foi erro de Rose fazer aquilo, mas pensa que ela fica preocupada com você. Ela te considera uma irmã e não suportaria nada acontecer a você Bella. Pensa nisso um pouco. - Ele falou e lágrimas começaram a escorrer do meu rosto.

- Eu sei, eu também amo Rose como se fosse minha irmã. - Escutamos o barulho da chave e eu limpei meus olhos.

- Você sabe que quando você chora parece o Rudolf né? Nem adianta esconder... - Ele riu alto. - Vem aqui, me dá um abraço. Eu amo vocês duas.

Rosalie e Edward entraram na sala vendo nós dois abraçados. Vi o olhar de Edward estranhando o nosso abraço, mas Rosalie nos conhecia dois o suficiente para saber que só estávamos realmente conversando.

- Príncipe, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Rose perguntou.

- Eu sabia que a minha nem tava sozinha - ele riu e eu bati nele. - e vim conversar com ela. Ah! Eu ia pedir pra ver o jogo aqui também.

- Emmet para com isso de nem! Inferno. Vou pro meu quarto. - Rosnei pra ele.

- Bella, posso conversar com você? - Ele piscou pra mim e eu ri pra ele.

- Eu vou ver o jogo. Não se incomodem com a minha presença. – o folgado do Emmet falou.

- Vou ver o jogo também. - Edward comentou.

- Vocês não vão se matar se eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos, não é Eddie? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Eu ia perguntar o mesmo pra você princesa. - Emmet riu e eu dei as costas pra ele e segui pro meu quarto.

Seguimos em silêncio pro meu quarto. Fechei a porta e sentamos na minha cama uma de frente pra outra.

- Bells, me desculpe por hoje de manhã. Não tenho nem o que discutir. Eddie conversou comigo... - Rose começou a falar e eu interrompi.

- Você falou algo pro Edward? - Eu perguntei já querendo matar Rosalie.

- Não apesar dele ser neurologista e estava me coçando pra abrir a boca... Não contei, mas ele disse que não importa o assunto que era, eu não devia me meter na sua vida e te ameaçar daquela forma. O que eu fiz foi errado... - Ela comentou.

- Tudo bem Barbie. Eu sei que você fez pensando no meu bem... Apesar de eu odiar ameaças e Charlie no mesmo contexto. Só não faça mais isso, tá? - Eu avisei.

- Ok. Bella, você pode não saber, mas qualquer dor de cabeça que qualquer pessoa que eu amo sinta, eu fico nervosa. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você... Eu te amo como uma irmã... - Dito isso nós duas nos abraçamos e começamos a chorar.

- Pode deixar Barbie, eu estou me cuidando pra não nada dar errado nos exames. Fica tran... Mas que gritaria é essa? - Eu perguntei assustada.

- Ai meu Deus! Edward e Emmet! - Gritamos juntas.

Corremos pra sala quando vimos Edward segurando o pescoço de Emmet, que estava ficando vermelho, num golpe de alguma luta bizarra.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, solta o Emmet agora! - Rosalie berrou e eu nunca a vi falando com o irmão assim. Eu estava prestes a tacar um vaso em Edward, mas o medo de atingir Emm me prendeu.

Edward soltou Emmet e levantou as mãos pro alto como em "situação de paz".

- Bella, você pode soltar esse vaso? Já larguei o Emmet e não é isso que vocês estão pensando. - Soltei o vaso e esperei a explicação - Eu estava mostrando alguns golpes que eu aprendi em Londres com alguns amigos na faculdade...

- Eu não sabia que você lutava Eddie. - Rose comentou.

- Eu fiz muitas coisas em Londres, lindinha. Além de tocar piano, eu fiz algumas lutas pra praticar algum exercício... - Ele falou.

- Você toca piano? – Perguntei maravilhada e ele assentiu. - Cara! Vocês quase me mataram de susto. Pensei que vocês tivessem se matando... - Suspirei aliviada.

- Fala sério pequena. Nós conversamos apenas e depois ele me contou sobre a luta. Conheço Edward desde pequeno, mas nunca tive muito contato porque ele era tão nerd quanto meu irmão... Ai porra. - Edward deu um soco nele e eu ri - Isso dói.

- Enfim... Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu ainda não almocei tô morrendo de fome. Eu ia fazer algo, mas fiquei com preguiça... Vou ao Italiano aqui perto, vocês querem ir? – Perguntei e todos confirmaram com a cabeça.

Fomos pro restaurante de massas perto de casa e comi um Ravióli de Cogumelos maravilhoso. Não tinha noção que estava com tanta fome até começar a comer. Nossa ida ao Italiano rendeu boas risadas. Emmet estava lembrando os velhos tempos quando Jasper e Edward ficavam enfiados no quarto fazendo coisa de nerds enquanto ele ia azarar as menininhas do colégio. É claro que Rose não gostou muito de ouvir essa parte da história e acabou dando um sonoro tapa nele. Nós continuamos a conversa em casa e eu ria das historias. Edward contou a respeito de Londres e que nunca conheceu o Stonehenge. Quase engasguei nessa hora. COMO ASSIM uma pessoa que mora lá por mais de 10 anos não conheceu o Stonehenge. Quase bati nele e ele riu da minha reação. Eu sempre fui apaixonada pela Inglaterra apesar de nunca ter ido lá... Bocejei e olhei pro relógio. Já eram 3:30 da manhã. Alice deve dormir no Jasper e eu não quero nem ver que merda vai dar quando Emm pedir pra dormir com Rose.

- Gente, o papo ta ótimo, mas amanhã vou sair cedo... - Encerrei a conversa pronta pra ir pro meu quarto dormir.

- Aonde você vai nem? Algum encontro com um tal de Mike Newton? - Emmet gargalhou enquanto eu, Edward e Rosalie rolávamos os olhos. Sim, até Edward. Muito estranho...

- Vai se ferrar Emmet! Vou pra casa do meu pai. Até parece que você não sabe o que eu faço nos domingos. - Emmet riu e eu dei um tapa nele - Boa noite gente. Não esperem a gente pro café da manha já que vamos sair cedo. Boa sorte grandão. - Pisquei pra ele.

- Sua filha da... - Ouvi outro tapa vindo de Rose. Tadinho do Emmet virou saco de pancada.

Todo Domingo era reunião de família na casa dos Swan. Eu, Alice, Leah e Papai ficávamos na piscina do meu pai na cobertura colocando o papo em dia. Sue quase nunca se reunia com a gente. Ela preferia cozinhar as nossas comidas preferidas enquanto nos dava espaço para conversar com nosso pai. Sue era uma mulher de ouro e eu estava grata por meu pai ter se casado com ela. Basicamente nossas conversas sempre tinham três etapas que eram sobre nossos trabalhos, nossos amigos e relacionamentos. Meu trabalho nunca tinha muitas novidades só o de Alice com novos projetos de decoração e essas coisas. Então nossa conversa caia para a segunda etapa : os amigos. Charlie gostava muito de Rosalie – acompanhando ela crescer conosco – e sempre se interessava pela minha amizade com Emmet. Meu pai achou que poderia rolar algo e eu sempre explicava que Rosalie e Emmet eram namorados e que eram pra sempre. Ele e sua mania de querer juntar os outros. Então ele se contentou com o fato dele me tratar como uma irmã. Assim Emmet poderia proteger a mim e Alice como se fossem pessoas da sua família... Coisas do papai. Acabei me assustando com o rumo que a prosa estava dando hoje.

- Mas aquele irmão da Rosalie que tá morando com vocês é muito gato ein Bella? Não tirou os olhos de você a noite inteira. - Leah falou e eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

- Tem um homem morando no apartamento com vocês? Isabella Marie Swan, que história é essa? - Papai perguntou nervoso.

- Nada papai. Edward chegou de Londres na sexta e ficou lá no quarto de hóspedes enquanto não acha um apartamento pra ficar. E ele não ficou me encarando como a Leah disse. Ela estava tão bêbada que fica inventando coisas... - Comentei sem dar importância. Afinal havia importância naquilo?

- Não mude de assunto Bella. Conte-me sobre ele. - Meu pai ordenou.

- Ai meu Deus! Pai, eu vou te contar o que eu sei que é pouco. Ele estudou colégio e faculdade em Londres. Formou-se em neurologia e agora voltou pra trabalhar no mesmo hospital que Rose trabalha. Tá bom o relatório ou quer mais? - Eu perguntei nervosa. Porque meu pai queria tantos detalhes?

- Alice, conta você o que acha dele? Sua irmã consegue esconder de mim os maiores detalhes... - Papai comentou com Alice. Espero que ela não exagere nos detalhes.

- Pai, basicamente tudo que Bella falou mais ele é super legal e educado. Ficou de olho na Bella durante a boate sim. - Alice comentou e eu jurei morte a Alice naquela hora. - Trata Rose como se fosse uma princesa. É tão lindo o amor deles dois...

- E exagerado porque é um ciumento e tratou os meninos mal... - Adicionei.

- Ok, chega de Edward por hoje. Eu quero saber dos namorados! - Meu pai perguntou animado e eu gemi.

- Ah não papai... Pelo amor de Deus. Ah! Tenho uma novidade pra te contar. - Dei um sorriso malicioso pra Alice e seus olhos pediam pra não contar nada pro papai - Alice tá de namoradinho novo.

- Sua vaca! - Ela rosnou pra mim e mostrou o dedo do meio.

- Mary Alice Swan. Que termos são esses? - Meu pai reclamou enquanto eu e Leah rimos. - Conversaremos mais tarde sobre isso.

- BOMBA HUMAAANAA! - Seth saiu correndo de casa e mergulhou na piscina molhando todas nós. Nós resmungamos, mas por pouco tempo já que a empregada apareceu na piscina dizendo que estava na hora do almoço.

Terminamos de almoçar e logo depois tivemos que ir embora já que Alice ia para a grande saída com Jasper. Ela estava puta comigo, mas eu nem ligava. Eu conhecia Alice o suficiente para saber que ela ficaria chateada comigo até a hora de me pedir conselho na roupa que ia vestir mais tarde. Dito e feito. Voltamos caladas e quando chegamos em casa vimos que não tinha ninguém então cada uma foi para o seu quarto. Próximo da hora de sair, ela bateu na minha porta pedindo conselhos. Ajudei-a e falei pra ela ficar calma que tudo ia dar certo. Ela saiu e eu verifiquei meu e-mail. Nada de interessante. Fui dormir cedo porque a piscina realmente tinha me cansado e no dia seguinte era dia de branco. Claro que fui acordada de madrugada com uma Alice serelepe me mostrando um anel de compromisso que significava que ela estava namorando Jasper. Estava muito feliz por ela, mas já eram 2 da manhã então expulsei Alice do meu quarto. Fiquei pensando num possível futuro que eles poderiam ter. Eu tinha certeza que eles seriam muito felizes... Agora só falta eu arranjar o meu par perfeito. Acabei dormindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Eu acho que a Bella tá carente ein... O que vocês acham? Próximo capítulo é cheio de tensão e novidades. Daqui a pouco a fic vai dar uma agitada significativa que vai render risos! Confirmem se estão gostando da história, ok? Ah! Feliz 2012 !_


	6. VI

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Após o nosso café da manhã estranho, Eu e Rosalie fomos para a casa dos meus pais fazer uma surpresa para eles. Eu tinha chegado ontem, mas eu tinha certeza que ouviria muito por não estar morando na casa deles e de não ter passado lá em primeiro lugar. Aproveitei que estávamos no meio do caminho para a casa dos nossos pais para falar com Rose a respeito da briga com Bella.<p>

- Lindinha? O que foi aquilo no apartamento? - Perguntei afinal não tinha entendido nada.

- Eu não posso falar sobre isso até porque ela me mataria. Mas eu me preocupo com a Bella. Ela é o mais próximo de irmã que eu tenho. Ela e Alice. Não posso deixar de ter certas reações depois de descobrir certas coisas... - Rose falou cheia de enigmas. Eu tinha entendido que algo estava relacionado a dor de cabeça de Bella. Isso eu não tinha dúvidas, mas resolvi não forçar a barra.

- Eu entendo, mas o que eu sei é que por mais que você se importe e ame Bella você não pode ameaçá-la. Você não pode ameaçar ninguém Rosalie. Isso é uma atitude que não condiz a sua pessoa. Na maioria das vezes, pessoas que ameaçam são mesquinhas e arrogantes. Você é assim?

- Não Eddie, você sabe que não. - Choramingou.

- Eu sei que você não é assim e sei que você vai pedir desculpas para Bella assim que voltarmos. - Falei convicto de que ela iria fazer o que eu estava falando. Continuei a falar - Não estou brigando com você lindinha. Eu só quero que você veja que isso é errado.

- Eu sei. Ainda bem que você tá aqui comigo. - Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. - Obrigada.

Continuamos a conversar sobre amenidades e chegamos na casa dos nossos pais. Minha mãe quase desmaiou quando viu eu e Rosalie abraçados na porta esperando para entrar em casa. Ela me abraçou e me beijou diversas vezes. Eu ri disso. Porém minha mãe reparou que eu não estava com as minhas malas. Ferrou.

- Filho, onde estão suas malas? Você vai ficar quantos dias? - Minha mãe perguntou.

- Mãe, eu estou morando com Rosalie no momento. Eu voltei pra ficar. - Minha mãe deu um grito abafado e me abraçou. - Eu vou começar a trabalhar no hospital a partir de segunda-feira.

- O QUE? - Os três exclamaram. - Merda! Esqueci de avisar para Rosalie isso.

- Eu pedi sigilo para o diretor do hospital. - Ri sem graça. - Queria fazer uma surpresa pra vocês.

O resto do dia foi super tranquilo. Como eu imaginava, Minha mãe me deu bronca de não estar na casa dela. Rose se intrometeu falando que ela tinha pedido pra ele ficar e então minha mãe não reclamou mais. Disso. Porque depois ela reclamou que eu não fui direto para a casa dela na sexta ou não liguei... Eu sentia falta das reclamações da Dona Esme. Ela aparentava ser um amor de pessoa, mas quando estava irritada, sai de baixo. Eu só assentia e no meio de uma outra bronca que eu não lembro qual era mais porque não estava prestando atenção, eu fui até ela e a abracei e falei que sentia falta dela. Isso a desestabilizou. Ela estava emocionada quando largou do meu abraço. Isso fez ela parar de reclamar no meu ouvido e começou a fazer tudo o que eu pedia. Tivemos tempo de conversar e eu falei o que aconteceria na segunda-feira. Eu via nos olhos do meu pai que ele estava orgulhoso por eu ter feito tudo sozinho sem ter que usar o nome dele. Mas eu também via que ele queria me ajudar. Chamei meu pai no escritório.

- Pai, o que houve? Que cara é essa? – Perguntei.

- Você trabalhar no hospital. Nós vamos ser colegas de trabalho e você não me contou nada. Você podia ter pedido pra mim qualquer ajuda que eu daria Edward. – Ele falou confirmando a minha dúvida.

- Pai, eu precisava fazer isso por conta própria. Eu sei que você me ajudaria de qualquer forma, mas eu não quero ser seu filho no trabalho. Eu quero ser reconhecido por meu trabalho e não por ser filho de quem sou. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Nunca duvide disso. O problema é que eu quero ser levado a sério. Quero construir meu próprio nome assim como você construiu o seu. Não fique chateado comigo. Só queria que você entendesse isso. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e me deu um abraço. Voltamos para a sala para nos juntar a mamãe e Rose.

Rose e eu combinamos de voltar no domingo afinal ela precisava resolver uns assuntos pendentes com Bella. Voltamos para o seu apartamento e quando entramos na sala, Emmet e Bella estavam se abraçando. Tava na cara que ela tava chorando então aproveitei para piscar para Rose para ela saber que era a hora dela se resolver com Bella e eu com Emmet, mas ela não sabia disso. Aproveitei o momento em que elas foram pro quarto e comecei a puxar assunto com Emmet. Não sei como, o assunto foi parar em lutas e ele ficou surpreso de que eu conhecia alguns golpes. Ele me pediu para ensiná-lo o mais fácil enquanto as meninas não saiam do quarto. Nossas vozes ficaram muito mais altas, pois quando vi, Rosalie e Bella estavam na sala olhando de cara feia pra mim enquanto eu enforcava Emmet. Quem olhasse de fora, parecia que eu estava tentando machucá-lo. Eu expliquei a elas o que estava acontecendo antes que Bella me tacasse o vaso que estava em sua mão. Resolvemos sair pra jantar já que Bella não tinha nem almoçado. Tivemos um tempo muito bom juntos conversando sobre nossa infância. Bella quase me matou por não ter ido a Stonehenge quando morava em Londres. Sinceramente nunca me encheu os olhos, mas agora eu iria querer visitar o local. Com ela de preferência. _Hormônios a flor da pele estão afetando meu cérebro._ Emmet fez uma brincadeira sobre o que Bella ia fazer no domingo e se ia passear com Mike Newton. Fiquei com raiva de Emmet por trazer aquele assunto à tona. Porém, Bella mais uma vez me surpreendeu e deu a volta por cima, fazendo um comentário que eu não tinha entendido na hora. Só depois. _Como sou lerdo._ Emmet queria dormir com Rosalie aqui na casa dela e ela nos deixou sozinhos para deixar Emmet sem graça. Garota do mal. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo eu dar ataque então fui pro meu quarto pensando que Emmet não teria a cara de pau de estar amanhã de manhã de cueca na cozinha._ Assim como eu fiquei na frente de Bella. Como sou idiota!_ Passamos o domingo na casa dos meus pais novamente enquanto os outros iam pra casa dos seus familiares. Foi um final de semana super tranquilo e eu agradeci por estar perto dos meus pais e amigos.

Segunda-feira fui para o Swedish Medical Center. Eu sabia que seria um dia para resolver assuntos referentes à sala, pacientes e outras coisas e que amanhã sim, seria o grande dia pra mim. Minha palestra já estava pronta, eu havia preparado quando ainda estava em Londres. Ela consistia em fazer uma apresentação sobre mim e sobre os cursos que realizei afinal meus colegas de trabalho precisavam saber os conhecimentos que possuo bem como minha especialidade. Notei também que tinha uma médica muito bonita que estava próxima de Rose e que ela não tirava os olhos de mim. Seria bom eu ter amigos aqui no hospital, mas pelo jeito que ela olhava, não era amizade que a aquela Dra queria de mim. Eu sinceramente não pretendia sair com ninguém do meu meio profissional por achar antiético, porém nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Nunca diga nunca. Acabei minha palestra e quando notei já era quase a hora do almoço. Estava indo em direção a saída do hospital quando fui abordado.

- Oi, prazer. Meu nome é Jéssica Stanley e eu sou Endocrinologista. Você é irmão da Dra Rosalie Cullen não é? Nós meio que trabalhamos em parceria... Você é novo em Seattle? - Perguntou. Já deu pra perceber que além de bonita, era mal educada porque falei durante quase 2 horas e já disse que morava aqui.  
>- Prazer Dra Stanley. Acho que você já sabe meu nome já que acabei de fica exposto como um frango de padaria. - Nós dois rimos. - Sou irmão da Rosalie sim. E não, eu conheço Seattle. Eu já morei aqui como disse anteriormente.<br>- Ah! Talvez não tenha prestado atenção nisso... - Ela riu e eu quis revirar os olhos, mas não podia. - Eu queria saber se você...  
>- Desculpa te interromper. Meu celular tá tocando. Um minuto. - Eu pedi e ela assentiu. Fui atender meu telefone e era Jasper. Precisava resolver as coisas pendentes se eu quisesse por meu plano "Bella Swan" pra andar. - Fala Jasper. Almoçar aonde? Sim, claro. Chego aí em 10 minutos. Te vejo lá. - Desliguei o telefone e votei pra Dra Stanley. - O que você estava dizendo?<br>- Nada, esquece. Eu ia te chamar pra almoçar, mas você já tem compromisso hoje. A gente marca outro dia. - Falou tristonha.  
>- Tudo bem. Tenho que ir agora. Prazer em te conhecer Dra Stanley - Virei as costas e fui em direção à porta do hospital, mas ainda consegui ouvir um comentário que ela pensou que tivesse sido baixo.<br>- Pode me chamar de Jéssica, Doutor Gostosão.

Eu ri e fui em direção ao restaurante. Eu precisava dar um rumo na minha vida já que estava cheio de coisas pendentes para fazer e eu odiava deixar as coisas de lado. Listei em ordem de importância: Aproximar-me de Bella, Resolver meus problemas com Jasper, Encontrar um apartamento pra eu morar. Cheguei no restaurante combinado e me encaminhei à mesa onde Jasper estava me esperando. Ele levantou e me deu um abraço que não estava esperando.

- Tá maluco Jasper? Tá virando menininha? - Ri. Jasper estava muito empolgado não sei com o que.  
>- Desculpa, mas estou feliz. Ok, essa frase ficou gay. É que ontem pedi Alice em namoro e ela aceitou. - Jasper falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.<br>- Até que enfim Jasper. De uns tempos pra cá, você só falava de Alice no telefone pra mim. Era uma tortura ter que mudar o assunto pra Rosalie. - Falei já me arrependendo. Eu sabia o porquê ele estava me evitando.  
>- Edward. Eu acho que preciso me desculpar não por meu irmão estar namorando a sua, mas por eu ter escondido de você. Você é meu amigo desde sempre e nunca tivemos segredos... – Eu interrompi na mesma hora.<br>- Chega Jasper. Você tá muito gay hoje. Que mané nunca tivemos segredos. - Nós dois rimos. - Nada de desculpas. Vamos esquecer esse caso.  
>- Então vou direto ao assunto... Já que você e meu irmão estão numa boa, porque você não mora comigo e Emmet lá no nosso apartamento? Você não está enlouquecendo com aquelas meninas não? – Ele perguntou rindo.<br>- Ainda não tive tempo pra isso, mas já presenciei duas brigas: uma da Rose e da Bella que não entendi absolutamente nada e uma disputa por uma blusa entre Alice e Rose. Cara, eu não entendo, elas não tem as próprias roupas? Imagina todas na TPM? Puta merda... - Eu e Jasper chorávamos de tanto rir. Não tínhamos uma conversa assim há tanto tempo.  
>- Se você quiser, pode morar com a gente até você arrumar um próprio apartamento. Eu sei que lá no nosso prédio tem um vizinho no andar da Bella, Sr Yorkie, que vai voltar pro Japão acho que daqui a um mês. Porque você não vai falar com ele? – Ele indicou. Seria uma ótima ideia.<br>- Vou falar com a lindinha sobre morar com vocês. Ela ainda tá com medo que eu vá embora. E vou sim falar com o Sr York.  
>- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? É pessoal então se não quiser responder tudo bem. - Ele perguntou e eu assenti preocupado. - Quando você vai chegar na Bella? - Engasguei com o suco que eu estava bebendo. - Edward, o jeito que olha pra ela como se ela fosse de comer... Você pode enganar a todos menos a mim...<br>- Ou Rosalie. Ela comentou com a própria Bella no dia do aniversario dela e Bella fez questão de listar os motivos de não ficar comigo... O foda é que têm alguns que dá pra mudar e outros não. Tipo, ela falou que eu era irmão da Rose, muito ciumento e muito bonito. São coisas que eu não posso mudar. Só o ciúme... - Rolei os olhos.  
>- Você tem que tratar isso. Nós nunca iremos fazer nada de mal pra sua irmã. Nós protegemos de quem gostamos. Não vê a Bella e o Emmet? Eles são como irmãos. E eles se conheceram numa choppada de faculdade. Precisa confiar mais na gente... – Jasper afirmou.<br>- É... Vou tentar. Calma aí. – Apontei pro meu celular.

**Como esta sendo seu primeiro dia, Doutor Cullen? Vamos ao shopping mais tarde? Te amo. ~R.**

**Tudo ótimo. Tô almoçando com Jasper. Podemos ir ao shopping sim. Também te amo. ~E.**

****  
>- Foi mal. Era Rosalie. Onde estávamos? – Perguntei já querendo dicas de como conquistar Bella.<br>- Bella não gosta desses caras certinhos. Esqueça Mike que ela tava chapada. Você tem que ser atrevido e surpreendê-la. Na próxima saída que a gente for, tome conta dela como se fosse sua namorada. Eu aviso pro Emmet e ele confirma pra ela qualquer coisa.

- Ok Jasper. Vou aceitar seus conselhos. Agora temos que ir que já passou da hora do meu almoço.

Voltei para o trabalho e dei uma passada rápida na sala do meu pai e Rose. Ambos queriam saber como foi o meu primeiro dia e eu expliquei que hoje foi só a parte burocrática e que amanhã eu iria pegar no pesado. Voltei pra sala do diretor pra responder por mais assuntos e quando dei por mim era a hora de encontrar Rose no shopping. Ela queria comprar algumas roupas novas pra ela e aproveitei aquele momento para falar sobre morar com os meninos.

- Lindinha, preciso falar com você... – Eu comecei sabendo que o assunto seria difícil. Também precisava ser rápido antes que minha frase fosse interpretada de forma errada. - Eu estou a fim de me mudar do apartamento de vocês. Mas vou continuar no mesmo prédio. – Eu falei.

- Que susto Eddie. Não gosto dessas frases prontas de impacto. – Rimos juntos. - Vai morar com os meninos? – Ela perguntou animada. Aposto que o fofoqueiro do Emmet já tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

- Sim, por enquanto. Eu queria comprar um apartamento pra mim. Você sabe que não gosto de depender de ninguém por mais próximo que essa pessoa seja...

- Eu entendo. Por mim, tá ótimo contanto que você não fique longe de mim...!

- Nunca mais Lindinha. Já te disse isso. Preciso passar na Nordstrom para comprar umas blusas sociais pro meu trabalho.

- Ótimo! Quero comprar um vestido lá e depois vamos jantar, tudo bem? – Ela perguntou e eu confirmei.

Ficamos mais de 2 horas na loja. Culpa da Rosalie, é claro. Em 30 minutos eu tinha escolhido blusas sociais, calças e até bermudas. Mas Rose estava em dúvida entre quais roupas ela iria comprar. 10 anos separados e ela continuava com a mesma mania. Eu consegui convencer a levar as roupas porque todas ficavam ótimas nela. Ela agradeceu e quis pagar as minhas roupas como um presente de boas vindas. Eu reclamei, mas por fim ela me venceu. Enquanto ela preenchia uns cupons de promoção de não sei o que, pedi pra ela ir numa loja rapidinho e nos encontraríamos no restaurante. Passei na Juicy Couture e comprei uma bolsa e um cordão para ela. Agora que eu estava de volta, encheria ela de mimos. Comprei também um cordão pra Alice e uma pulseira para Bella. Não era nada demais, apenas um presente de agradecimento pelo empréstimo do apartamento. Nós nos encontramos no restaurante e aproveitei pra entregar os presentes pra ela e é claro que ela amou. Mostrei também os presentes que comprei pra Alice e Bella e ela ficou chocada em como eu tinha comprado os presentes exatamente do jeito que elas gostavam. Fiquei feliz com isso. Voltamos pro apartamento da Rose e aproveitei pra dar os meus presentes. Eu fiquei envergonhado na hora de entregar, pois eu não queria que eles fossem tipo um pagamento e sim uma forma de agradecimento. Elas falaram que não precisava e me abraçaram agradecendo. Senti algo estranho quando Bella me abraçou. Foi muito forte, uma sensação muito boa. Nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém. Tenho certeza que ela sentiu o mesmo, pois quando nos afastamos nos olhamos surpresos.

(**N/A:** _Presente das meninas: _  
><em>Bella ~ <em>http:/ migre. me / 7sjZg  
><em>Alice ~<em> http:/ migre. me / 7sjOw  
><em>Rose ~<em> http:/ migre. me / 7sjJd (cordão)  
><em>Rose ~<em> http:/ migre. me / 7sjrz (bolsa)  
><em>É só retirar os espaços no link<em>)

Comuniquei que iria morar com os meninos e mais uma vez agradeci pela hospedagem. Aproveitei que ainda estava cedo e passei no apartamento do Sr Yorkie para tentar resolver o problema do apartamento de vez.

- Boa noite Sr Yorkie, meu nome é Edward Cullen e sou seu vizinho.

- Boa noite Edward, pode me chamar de Eric. O que deseja?

- Eu fiquei sabendo por um amigo que você está querendo vender o seu apartamento.

- Claro. Entre e fique a vontade. Pelo visto eu nem preciso colocar no jornal. As paredes desse prédio têm ouvidos. – Ele riu e eu fiquei constrangido. – Você quer conhecer o apartamento?

- Pode ser. Desculpa por ser intrometido.

- Nada Edward. Eu até prefiro que seja rápido já que vou me mudar em um mês. – Ele falou. Já na sala tinha um enorme piano de cauda. Isso me fez lembrar que tinha muito tempo que eu tinha tocado pela última vez. – Eu fiz uma mudança no apartamento para ficar com a minha cara. Transformei um quarto em uma biblioteca, pois gosto muito de ler e outro quarto em um escritório. Como o normal desse apartamento é ter três suítes e um quarto simples, eu deixei duas suítes intactas.

- Eu iria morar sozinho e como sou médico, tenho muitos livros para estudar. Seria ótimo morar aqui.

- Tem um problema. – Não gostei do tom dele. - Eu vou me mudar e não vou poder levar o piano junto comigo. – Meu semblante deve ter informado alguma coisa para ele, pois na mesma hora ele perguntou. – Você toca piano? – Eu assenti. – Então vejo que não seria um problema, certo?

- Não senhor.

Eu fiquei muito empolgado com o apartamento do Sr Yorkie. Era tudo que eu precisava sem fazer nenhuma obra. Eu precisava comprar aquele apartamento. Combinamos de ver o preço e a parte de mudança de nome na próxima semana. Eu não me importava de morar mais um mês com os meninos contanto que em Outubro eu tivesse no meu próprio apartamento. Não contei nada para Rosalie a respeito. Queria fazer uma surpresa. Imagina, vizinhos! Voltei para o apartamento de Rose e peguei minhas malas para levar para minha mais nova moradia. Chegando lá fiquei surpreso com o apartamento ser tão limpo quanto o das meninas. Acho que Jasper e Emmet perceberam, pois os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo rindo "Faxineira duas vezes por semana". Eles tinham um PS3 e um X-Box guardado no móvel da sala. Meus olhos brilharam quando viram aquilo. Eles me mostraram o meu quarto e levei minhas malas pra lá. Eu achei que fosse dormir cedo, mas mal cheguei na cozinha para me avisar que estava indo dormir quando Emmet começou.

- Jaz, Edward sabe lutar! Nós demos um susto nas meninas no sábado quando ele tava me ensinando um golpe.

- Eu não me lembro de você ter falado isso... Só do piano. – Jasper falou pensativo.

- Dane-se isso Jasper. Edward, você podia ensinar uns golpes para gente. Que tal? – Emmet falou empolgado.

- Estou muito cansado e amanhã eu realmente vou ter meus pacientes para cuidar. Amanhã pode ser? – Eu realmente estava cansado e queria estar disposto para o meu primeiro dia de pacientes amanhã.

- Temos um acordo. – Emmet confirmou.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Esse capítulo é uma parte do capítulo 5 e do capítulo 7 na visão do Edward. O capítulo 7 já está pronto então se vocês comentassem... Eu postaria antes! Que tal? Espalhem para as pessoas que vocês conhecem e lêem fics... Eu agradeço! Essa fic tem mais de 100 visitantes por capítulo e só as fofas de sempre que comentam... __C'mon people! Deixem suas reviews!_


	7. VII

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Graças a Deus a semana passou rápido e cheia de novidades. Edward e Jasper voltaram a se falar. Com isso, Jasper o convidou pra morar no apartamento deles que era igual ao nosso. Papai respirou aliviado ao saber dessa novidade. Na própria segunda, Edward se mudou e comprou presentes pra mim e pra Alice em agradecimento pela hospedagem. Fiquei tocada com a atitude dele já que ele tinha comprados jóias de uma loja que era bastante cara e também porque não havia necessidade daquilo. Ele sempre me surpreendia. Porém quem achou que Edward morando com os meninos ia desaparecer do nosso apartamento se fazia questão de ele ir lá todo dia. Apesar de trabalharem no mesmo lugar, eles não conseguiam se ver. Só no almoço e acho que eles queriam era conversar em particular. Já no meu trabalho, eu estava comendo o pão que o diabo amassou. Mike não largou do meu pé a semana inteira até eu falar que eu não queria nada com ele. Não nessas palavras porque não sou tão cruel, mas expliquei que tinha saído de um namoro complexo e não estava a fim de me juntar tão entendeu, mas falou algo sobre a festa da Ângela que seria na próxima sexta-feira. Aquela festa prometia e eu tinha medo do rumo que ela poderia o nosso campeonato de vídeo-game realizado naquele final de semana com participação especial de Leah e Seth, comuniquei a respeito da festa da Âng e todos se animaram até Seth, mas eu lembrei a ele que ele ainda era menor e não podia ficar na rua depois do toque de recolher. Todos riram do bico que se formou no rosto dele.<br>Na semana do aniversário de Ângela, eu trabalhei igual a uma corna. Teve divulgação de livros de minha tradução que eu fui chamada a comparecer e reuniões avisando sobre novos trabalhos. Eu parecia um zumbi e em casa eu só dava um Oi e ia dormir. Minha cabeça nem tinha tempo de doer de tanto trabalho que eu tinha e então graças a Deus a sexta-feira chegou! Eu precisava de uma semana de relaxamento num SPA por causa dessa semana estressante. Liberei Ângela pra ir pra casa mais cedo e se arrumar pra boate mais tarde. Já eram quase 16 horas quando liguei pra Emmet pra tomar um café comigo.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece... - Ele zombou de mim.  
>- Também tô com saudades de você Emmet Hale. Trabalhei como uma escrava essa semana. Se eu não tivesse prometido a Ângela que ia à festa dela, eu fatalmente iria deitar no meu sofá e tomar Heineken com sorvete até altas horas da madrugada. - Comentei.<br>- Que mistura bizarra! - Emm fez cara de nojo e eu ri.  
>- Então... Preciso da retrospectiva da semana. Só você é capaz de falar tudo que aconteceu em 20 minutos. - Ele cruzou os braços e eu gargalhei.<br>- Tá me chamando de fofoqueiro? Só um instante - o telefone de Emmet tocou - Fala mala. Não, tô perto. Ah, merda. Ok, tô indo. Tchau.  
>- Ah não! Vou ficar sem minha retrospectiva? – Choraminguei.<br>- Sim, infelizmente. Era Jasper me chamando pra uma reunião urgente. Desculpa pequena fica pra amanhã, tá? Você sabe que eu nunca sonego informações pra você... - Ele piscou pra mim e eu assenti.  
>- Vai lá grandão. Nos vemos mais tarde. Pode deixar que eu pago.<p>

Voltei pro trabalho e me dei o direito de enrolar até a hora de ir embora. Aquela semana de trabalho tinha acabado pra mim no momento que fui tomar café com Emmet. Há muito tempo não escrevia naquele rascunho sobre minha história então peguei nele e simplesmente as palavras fluíam. Falei sobre meus amigos de faculdade, as escolhas que tinha feito até agora e minha mãe. Pensar nela me fez sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo lembrando das loucuras que passamos juntas nas férias e nas ligações durante a semana que ela contava as novidades. Meu celular vibrou e na tela eu vi a seguinte mensagem.

_** "Não vai vir pra casa não? São 18:30! Boate babou? ~R."**_

"Bosta!" pensei. Liguei pra Rosalie avisando que em 20 minutos estaria em casa SE o trânsito deixasse. Estava escrevendo sobre minha mãe e nem notei a hora. Saí correndo pra casa e quando cheguei as meninas estavam quase prontas e os meninos estavam lá em casa me esperando para jantar. Levei mais de 1 hora pra chegar em casa. Obrigada Murphy pelos momentos que mais preciso você está comigo. Chamei Rose e Alice no meu quarto e pedi pra elas arrumarem uma roupa pra eu sair enquanto eu tomava banho. Sabia que eu ia me arrepender depois, mas agora não era tempo de fazer doce. Terminei de me arrumar e fomos jantar num restaurante perto da boate. Emmet aproveitou pra me contar sobre o que aconteceu na semana com alguns comentários de Rose, Alice, Jasper e Edward. Encontramos Leah na porta da boate. Senti uma sensação estranha de que algo não ia dar certo hoje, mas deixei esse pressentimento de lado e entrei na boate com o intuito de extravasar tudo que eu não fiz durante a semana.

(**N/A: **_Roupa das meninas:  
><em>Bella ~ http: www. polyvore. com /bs2/set?id=41781257  
><em>Rose ~ http: www. polyvore. com /rc2/set?id=41738448  
><em>Alice ~ http: www. polyvore. com /as2/set?id=41778880  
><em>Leah ~ http: www. polyvore. com /lc2/set?id=41739139  
><em>É só retirar os espaços no link)<em>_____

Ao entrarmos na boate, demos de cara com Ângela e aproveitamos para dar os parabéns. Ela estava tão bonita que nem parecia a menina que eu via todos os dias no trabalho. Ela me contou que Mike passou mal hoje na hora do almoço e disse que não ia vir hoje. Era feio mas suspirei aliviada. Fomos para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar. Era engraçado ver a situação: nós dançando enquanto os meninos às vezes dançavam e às vezes abraçavam a gente impedindo de alguém chegar. Teve uma hora que vieram três meninos em cima de mim, Rosalie e Alice. Leah tinha saído na hora pra pegar uma bebida e aí rolou um clima estranho. Emmet abraçou Rosalie, Jasper foi na Alice e Edward me abraçou. Eu olhei pra cara dele como se não estivesse entendendo o que ele estava fazendo naquela hora.

- Que diabos você tá fazendo? – Perguntei.  
>- Ordens de Emmet. Desculpa. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me causando um arrepio.<br>- Desde quando você obedece Emmet? – Eu quis saber.  
>- Desde quando ele protege a minha irmã. Eu protejo a dele e ele protege a minha. – Ele falou numa boa. Olhei pra Emmet e ele piscou não sei se para mim ou para Edward. Estranho.<p>

Quando a "situação tava limpa", os meninos foram pegar bebidas. Já que Edward estava de meu guarda-costas, pedi a ele uma tequila. Deu 5 minutos e outro mala começou a puxar conversa comigo. Eu tentei despachar o cara de todas as formas enquanto Rosalie, Alice e Leah riam de mim. Eu tava quase chorando quando senti alguém me abraçar por trás.

- Algum problema amor? – Edward perguntou. Eu fiquei em choque. – Amor?

- Esse... É... Esse cara não tava acreditando que eu estava acompanhada. – Gaguejei.  
>- Desculpa cara. Pensei que ela tivesse só tentando me despachar. - O cara saiu de perto de mim assustado com a cara que Edward fez pra ele.<br>- Suas cretinas, nem pra me ajudar a me livrar daquela coisa? - eu berrei com as meninas.**  
><strong>- Ah, Bells. Você tava quase perdendo o controle e isso é tão engraçado de ver! - Rose comentou rindo.  
>- Muito engraçada lindinha. - Edward comentou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Você me deve uma. - Entregou minha tequila e piscou pra mim.<br>- Aff! Vocês são uns ridículos! - Falei e tomei o shoot de uma vez só.

Resolvi deixar os engraçadinhos na pista e fui em direção ao bar comprar outra tequila pra mim. Não que eu estivesse atrás de outra ressaca. Estava distraída olhando as bebidas expostas quando eu senti alguém segurando meu braço e imaginei ser Emmet. Comecei a falar sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Pode me soltando que eu estou chateada com você, Emmet! - berrei.  
>- Oi bebê. Saudades do nosso tempo juntos... - Eu arregalei os olhos não acreditando em quem estava atrás de mim. Virei e olhei pra Jacob.<br>- Me larga Jacob. O que você quer?  
>- Nada bebê, só conversar... - Falou o cínico.<br>- Não quero conversar com você e não me chama de bebê. A surra que Emmet te deu já não bastou pra você ficar longe de mim? - Eu perguntei com raiva.  
>- Ele não está aqui pra te defender agora e eu tô com meus amigos também... - Ele riu ironicamente. Atrás dele estavam os dois amigos dele, Paul e Sam. Eles estavam procurando confusão. Dava pra ver nos rostos deles.<br>- Já disse pra me soltar Jacob você está me machucando... - Respirei fundo e comecei a berrar. - JACOB! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO. ME SOLTA!  
>- Larga ela agora. - Graças a Deus, Edward apareceu atrás de Jacob, mas isso não o fez soltar o meu braço. Sabia que iria ficar roxo.<br>- Quem é você? Isso aqui não é da sua conta. Você não sabe que briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher? - Ele falou rolando os olhos.  
>- EU NÃO SOU NADA SUA, SEU ANIMAL! ME LARGA QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME MACHUCANDO! - Eu berrei mais ainda.<br>- Larga ela ou eu não respondo por mim. - Eu vi Edward fechar o punho e ir em direção a Jacob.  
>- E você vai fazer o que mauricinho? Ligar pra polícia? Me bater? Três contra um não te dá medo não? - Jacob falou.<br>- Não, até porque ele não está sozinho. - Emmet disse com Jasper atrás dele e as meninas estavam falando com um segurança. - Larga a minha irmã agora senão eu vou te dar uma surra que vai marcar você pra sempre já que aquela não bastou. - Emmet rosnou.  
>- Algum problema aqui? - Graças a Deus o segurança chegou.<br>- Segurança, o senhor pode pedir pra ele me soltar, por favor, que ele está me machucando? - Eu disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.  
>- Vamos amigo, pra fora, agora. - O segurança ordenou.<br>- Você vai me pagar Bella. E você também mauricinho, marquei tua cara. - Jacob disse apontado pra Edward e ele rolou os olhos. Corri pros braços de Emmet.  
>- Você tá bem pequena? Quer ir pra casa? - Ele perguntou preocupado. Eu suspirei.<br>- Não. Preciso de 1 minuto... - Fui em direção ao banheiro.

As meninas foram pro banheiro e me abraçaram enquanto eu limpava minhas lágrimas. Ninguém falou nada, mas todas viram o roxo que estava no meu braço. Aquele escroto... Estávamos em silêncio quando o celular de Leah tocou.

- Oi Charlie, que surpresa essa hora! Sim sim, Bella está aqui comigo. Calma, só um instante. - Ela falou assustada - Bella, seu pai quer falar urgente com você.  
>- Oi pai, o que houve? – Perguntei.<br>- Bella, você está na boate Element? Com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta? Alice está com você com uma blusa rosa e calça preta? – Ele perguntou nervoso.  
>- Sim pai. Como você sabe? – Já estava ficando assustada. Como ele sabia a roupa que estávamos vestindo?<br>- Acabaram de me ligar falando que estavam com vocês na boate e que iam te abordar a qualquer momento. Tem alguém espionando vocês. Pelo amor de Deus Isabella, saia daí agora. – Ele ordenou implorando.  
>- Pai, eu estou com Emmet, Edward e Jasper comigo... – Eu tentei falar para deixá-lo mais calmo, mas não adiantou.<br>- Faz o que eu tô mandando agora. Pega um taxi e vem aqui pra casa. – Ele falou e eu sabia que tinha que obedecê-lo.  
>- Tá bom. Tchau. - Desliguei o telefone e entreguei pra Leah - Temos que sair daqui. Ligaram pro papai e descreveram como nós estávamos vestidas. Meu pai quer a gente na casa dele agora.<p>

Fomos atrás dos meninos contar isso pra eles e nos despedimos de Ângela com a desculpa de termos um compromisso amanhã. Ainda era cedo pra sair da boate. Pagamos nossa consumação e fomos atrás de um taxi. A rua estava deserta. Fomos andando em direção a rua principal quando vimos um bando vindo em na nossa direção. O líder era Jacob. Estávamos enrascados.

- Consegui assustar o seu velho, Bella? – Jacob perguntou prepotente.  
>- Não acredito! Foi você que ligou pro Charlie! – Eu comentei surpresa.<br>- Claro, como eu ia conseguir enfiar a porrada nos três mosqueteiros se vocês estavam dentro da boate e eu fora? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso presunçoso no rosto.  
>- Como você é infantil Jacob... – Falei pra ele. Ele mandou um beijo pra mim e eu mandei o dedo do meio pra ele.<br>- Bella, volta pra boate com as meninas. - Emmet disse e eu fiquei assustada com a voz de raiva que ele tinha.  
>- Eu não vou deixar vocês aqui com eles, Emmet!<br>- Ai que lindo. O amor de irmão... Vamos pro que interessa. Escolham o de vocês. O mauricinho é meu. - Apontou pra Edward e foi na direção dele.  
>- Para Jacob! - Gritei, mas era tarde demais. Estávamos numa grande confusão.<p>

Eu não conseguia me mover. Só conseguia ouvir meus gritos e o das meninas enquanto os garotos estavam brigando entre si. Jacob tinha partido pra cima de Edward enquanto Paul e Sam tinham ido pra cima de Emmet que era muito grande e Embry estava brigando com Jasper. Apesar de estarem brigando com um a mais, Jacob e seus amigos estavam tomando uma surra. Jasper conseguiu desacordar Embry e foi ajudar Emmet enquanto Jacob e Edward brigavam no chão. Escutamos uma sirene e suspiramos aliviadas com a chegada da polícia. Todos fomos levados pra delegacia. Emmet estava com um corte no supercílio, Jasper reclamando de dor na mão e Edward cuspindo sangue já que quando a polícia chegou, Jacob aproveitou a distração de Edward e atingiu-o no rosto com um soco. Embry tinha sido levado pro hospital por estar desacordado e Jacob, Paul e Sam estavam em um estado de dar pena se eu não tivesse com tanto ódio deles e estivesse falando "Bem feito" mentalmente. Quando chegamos, eu fui diretamente conversar com o delegado explicando o que aconteceu de verdade dentro da boate, mostrando meu braço com a marca roxa e depois da ligação que Jacob fez para o meu pai falando que íamos ser sequestradas fazendo a gente sair da boate e encontrar com eles. Pedi para ligar pro meu pai, pois ele estava esperando a gente chegar em casa e ele liberou a ligação.

- Pai?  
>- Bella, já saiu da boate? Já está em casa? – Ele perguntou ansioso.<br>- Sim e não. Eu sai da boate porque me envolvi numa briga e estou na delegacia. – Eu comentei envergonhada.  
>- Puta que pariu! Quem tá com você aí? – Meu pai perguntou nervoso.<br>- Todos os meus amigos e as pessoas que arrumaram confusão conosco. Vem pra cá que eu te conto aqui. – Com meu pai, seria mais rápido a gente sair daqui. Eu acho.  
>- Leah, Rose e Alice estão bem? Seus amigos estão bem? Que seja to indo para aí agora. – Ele falou desligando o telefone.<p>

Meia hora depois, meu pai chegou na delegacia se portando como nosso advogado e indo falar diretamente com o delegado. Nós fomos pra enfermaria, pois os meninos precisavam de atendimento médico e eu e as meninas precisávamos de um calmante. Meu pai entrou na sala e foi abraçar a mim e Alice, depois indo em direção a Leah e Rose. Expliquei para o meu pai tudo o que eu tinha explicado pro delegado e ele xingou muito. Ele foi em direção a Emmet, Jasper e Edward e agradeceu por terem nos defendido. Meu pai pediu licença e foi pra sala de enfermagem ao lado onde Jacob, Paul e Sam estavam sendo atendidos. Eu só consegui escutar a ameaça final do meu pai.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo na minha filha, Jacob Black, senão irei até o inferno caçar você. Eu não vou denunciar você pela sua ligação de sequestro relâmpago, mas se você continuar a perturbar a minha filha, eu entrarei de cabeça no meu papel de pai e irei arrancar todos os seus dentes. Não vou ter tanto trabalho já que adiantaram o serviço e você já perdeu dois. - Meu pai rosnou pra Jacob e eu ri ouvindo aquilo.

Meu pai voltou pra sala onde nós estávamos e abraçou Alice por um bom tempo. Depois me abraçou.

- Tomei um baita de um susto. – Ele falou respirando aliviado.  
>- Desculpa papai. – Falei envergonhada.<br>- Não é sua culpa filha. Agora vamos pra casa. – Ele falou tranquilo.  
>- Obrigada pela sua ajuda pai mas eu quero ir pra minha casa, você se incomoda? – Perguntei.<br>- Não, Bells. Eu dou uma carona pra vocês. Eu vim de SUV. – Eu assenti e todos pegamos carona com ele.

Saímos da delegacia e Charlie deixou a gente em casa. Leah aproveitou a carona de Charlie e foi pra casa dele. Ela estava muito abalada. Todos foram pro meu apartamento. Rosalie foi verificar o e-mail dela, pois estava esperando um e-mail de algum paciente importante. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo e eu reparei nos meninos. Edward estava com a boca inchada. Emmet tomou pontos na sobrancelha e Jasper estava com a mão enfaixada. Eu via que Emmet queria falar algo, mas estava com medo da nossa reação.

- Pode falar grandão. Eu sei que você quer fazer alguma piada disso... – Ri do sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.  
>- Que noite cheia de emoção! Muito obrigada pequena! Pude treinar todos os golpes que Edward me ensinou. Em falar em Edward, Tu bateu muito naquele babaca. Virou meu ídolo... - Emmet comentou e Edward ficou envergonhado.<br>- Obrigada Edward. Você não tinha nada a ver com a história. Aliás, nem você e nem nenhum de vocês e vocês ficaram do meu lado. Desculpa pelos estragos de hoje... - Lamentei. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.  
>- Deixa de ser boba pequena. Eu não acabei de agradecer por isso? Aposto que Jasper não está se aguentando também. - Emmet indagou.<br>- Pode apostar que sim. O que é uma mão enfaixada perto da diversão que tivemos hoje... - Jasper riu.  
>- Não fique preocupada por mim Bella. Daqui a pouco o inchaço passa. Meu rosto lindo continuará lindo... - Edward brincou e eu rolei os olhos.<br>- Ai ai... Meninos conseguem ser tão fúteis às vezes... - Alice comentou fazendo todo mundo rir.

- ! – Rosalie berrou e todos foram correndo para o quarto de Rosalie ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu? – Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
>- Ah, Eddie! Lembra daquela loja que nós fomos semana passada que eu comprei algumas roupas pra mim e pra você e acabei preenchendo um cupom de uma promoção de viagem? – Rose perguntou ansiosa dando pulinhos enquanto um e-mail de alguma loja de roupa estava aberto.<p>

- Lembro vagamente de você preenchendo os cupons de algo, mas o que tem? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Eu acabei de receber um e-mail! Eu ganhei a promoção para ir pra Las Vegas da loja Nordstrom! – Rose falou animadíssima  
>- Que legal Barbie, sempre quis ir a Las Vegas. - Comentei.<br>- Então, semana que vem você vai matar sua vontade! Vamos pra Las Vegas comemorar o seu aniversário no feriado do Dia do Trabalho! - Ela gritou de felicidade.  
>- Calma aí princesa. Como é essa promoção? – Emmet perguntou desconfiado.<br>- Eu e mais duas amigas – apontando pra mim e Alice – iremos pra Vegas com tudo pago. – Ela riu.  
>- Isso quer dizer que vocês três vão sozinhas? – Emmet perguntou já ficando nervoso.<br>- SIM! – Gritamos nós três juntas.  
>- NEGATIVO! NÃO VOU DEIXAR MINHA NAMORADA INDO SOZINHA PRA LAS VEGAS. NEM A PAU. – Emmet rosnou.<br>- Muito menos eu. – Jasper assentiu.  
>- Er... Eu também tenho que ir pelo visto né? – Edward perguntou e Emmet lançou um olhar que não tinha dúvidas.<br>- Então Bella – Rosalie ignorou o momento testosterona - Nós que somos suas amigas VIPs comemoramos antes e depois você comemora com quem você quiser... - Ela abriu um sorriso gigantesco.

Eu e as meninas começamos a gritar. Os meninos ficaram discutindo sobre irem também. Assim instalou o caos no apartamento. Todos estavam ansiosos. Os meninos para jogar nos cassinos, as meninas para fazerem compras. 20 minutos depois que soubemos da notícia já estávamos fazendo altos planos de nossa viagem.  
>- Não acredito que vou comemorar meu aniversário em Las Vegas! – Eu falei empolgada. - Vegas, aí vamos nós!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Las Vegas... Cidade dos Cassinos! Todos empolgados em comemorar o aniversário da Bella. Quem acha que vai dar alguma merda nessa viagem levanta a mão? \õ/ Próximo capítulo será esse mesmo na visão do Edward. Alguns acontecimentos desse capítulo serão esclarecidos. Como ninguém comentou falando sobre querer ler o capítulo 7 rápido... só postei hoje. Criei também uma conta no Nyah! quem achar mais fácil ele, manda uma review pedindo o link... Eu só vou postar o próximo capítulo se tiverem pelo menos 10 reviews nesse capítulo. :)_


	8. VIII

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Finalmente atendi meus primeiros pacientes com os mesmos problemas de sempre. Dores de cabeça forte, pontadas, enxaquecas... Coisas que eu sempre gostei muito de tratar. E trabalhando, eu conseguia relaxar de tudo. Era tão bom estar trabalhando. Apesar de estar no mesmo hospital que Rosalie, nossos horários livres nunca batiam então nós usávamos o almoço e um pouco da noite para conversar. Aliás, percebi que o almoço era sempre Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie e eu realmente gostava disso. Mas eu sabia que tinha que dar brechas para fazer novas amizades. Então combinei um dia de sair com alguns médicos do Hospital. Só para fazer uma social e conhecer mais as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor. Enquanto nas minhas manhãs e tardes cuidava dos meus pacientes, a noite eu conversava com Rosalie e ensinava os meninos algumas táticas de luta como prometi. O bom é que eles aprendiam rápido. Quando notei já era sábado e nesse final de semana, fizemos um campeonato de vídeo-game com Emmet, Jasper, eu, as meninas e Leah e Seth que são irmãos da Bella e Alice. Eu me diverti muito com jogando com todos eles. Bella aproveitou a noite para falar que tinha uma festa da secretária dela para ir e todos se animaram. Percebi que eles adoravam uma boate. Eu fiquei meio bolado, pois era uma festa de alguém do trabalho da Bella, ou seja, Mike Newton estaria lá em cima dela. Jasper notou a minha expressão chegando perto de mim e falou que era a minha chance de me aproximar de Bella. Assenti em resposta.<p>

E assim, meu final de semana passou. Já na semana seguinte, tive muitos pacientes além do normal. Também notei que Bella estava ausente em todos os almoços. Quando eu ia à casa dela a noite para conversar com Rosalie, ela nunca estava e quando chegava, ia direto pro quarto com cara de cansada. Perguntei para Rosalie o que estava acontecendo e ela deu de ombros só falando que era trabalho. Então eu percebi que essa semana estava perdida e que só conseguiria conversar com Bella no dia da fatídica festa. Na sexta-feira após o trabalho, arrumei-me e fui me encontrar com Rosalie no apartamento de Bella. Ela ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho e quando chegou, parecia um tufão. Chamou Alice e Rosalie pro quarto enquanto eu, Jasper e Emmet nos olhávamos sem entender nada. 30 minutos depois as três saem do quarto da Bella prontas para sair. As três estavam lindas e eu não conseguia parar de encarar Bella até receber um chute de Emmet. Pelo visto Jasper tinha comentado com ele sobre nossa conversa de almoço. Ele estava rindo pra mim e eu dei o dedo do meio pra ele. Fomos jantar e lá atualizamos Bella de tudo que tinha acontecido na semana. Parece que ela teve várias reuniões e festas de lançamentos... Algo desse tipo. Encontramos Leah e entramos na boate já encontrando com a aniversariante. Escutei ela falando com Bella que Mike Newton não iria e eu quase fiz a dancinha da vitória por não ter que encontrar aquele loser para me atrapalhar nos meus planos. Eu só não sabia que meus planos pra essa noite iriam sair mais rápido do que eu esperava. Aquelas garotas estavam me deixando loucas. Nós não conseguíamos dançar por 5 minutos sem ter que afastar os gaviões delas. Numa dessas que eu aproveitei a chance e abracei Bella para que um cara não chegasse nela.

- Que diabos você tá fazendo? – Ela perguntou confusa.  
>- Ordens de Emmet. Desculpa. - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido para que ela conseguisse me ouvir. Eu vi que ela sentiu um arrepio e comemorei por dentro. Estava começando a dar certo.<p>

- Desde quando você obedece Emmet? – Ela perguntou com raiva. Ela era tão adorável com raiva.

- Desde quando ele protege a minha irmã. Eu protejo a dele e ele protege a minha. – Falei tranquilamente. Emmet deu uma piscada para mim e eu acenei com a cabeça.

Aproveitamos que os gaviões saíram de cima e fomos pegar umas bebidas. Já sentia que essa noite ia ser tensa e sem bebida ia ser difícil enfrentar. Bella aproveitou-se de mim que eu estava dando uma de guarda-costas e pediu um shoot de tequila. Essa mulher seria minha morte. Fomos para o bar e Emmet e Jasper me encheram de perguntas.

- E aí? – Jasper perguntou.

- Calma cara! Ela ficou meio bolada de eu ter abraçado ela, mas acho que ela caiu na minha desculpa. Vou levar um shoot de Tequila pra ela e tentar desenrolar algo. – Falei confiante pegando o shoot para Bella e minha cerveja.

- Então vai rápido Edward porque tem um cara em cima da sua pretendente. – Emmet falou rindo.

- Puta que pariu. Elas devem exalar algum cheiro que todos os machos ficam excitados... – Eu falei já indo em direção a Bella.

- E nós também... – Emmet riu enquanto eu atravessava a pista de dança.

Pensei rápido e achei melhor aproveitar o momento para dar mais um passo do meu plano. Eu vi que as meninas estavam rindo de Bella e que ela estava quase pedindo pelo amor de Deus para o cara ir embora. Cheguei por trás dela e a abracei. Emmet e Jasper chegaram alguns minutos depois de mim e viram toda a cena.

- Algum problema amor? – Perguntei e senti Bella ficar enrijecida. Mais um ponto pra mim. – Amor?

- Esse... É... Esse cara não tava acreditando que eu estava acompanhada. – Ela gaguejou. Nem preciso dizer que foi muito lindo. _Eu acho que tô ficando viadinho._  
>- Desculpa cara. Pensei que ela tivesse só tentando me despachar. – O cara falou e eu dei um olhar para ele de "Vaza que ela é minha". Ele entendeu o recado rapidinho.<p>

Assim que o cara saiu, Bella explodiu.

- Suas cretinas, nem pra me ajudar a me livrar daquela coisa?**  
><strong>- Ah, Bells. Você tava quase perdendo o controle e isso é tão engraçado de ver! - Rose falou rindo.  
>- Muito engraçada lindinha. – Falei para minha irmã e falei bem perto dela - Você me deve uma. – Entreguei a tequila para ela e pisquei.<br>- Aff! Vocês são uns ridículos! – Bella falou tomando o shoot de uma vez só.

- O que você falou para ela, Eddie? – Rosalie perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu? Nada... – Falei com cara de santo. Emmet e Jasper piscaram pra mim. Isso tava começando a ficar bom.

Esperei um tempo na pista pensando que Bella já voltaria, mas ela não voltou. Procurei-a pelo bar e encontrei falando com um cara. Pelo semblante dela, ela não estava gostando nada e eu não gostei quando vi o cara apertando o braço dela. Falei para Emmet que ia ao bar porque Bella parecia estar em apuros. Chegando lá eu só consegui ouvir os berros de Bella.

- JACOB! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO. ME SOLTA! – Bella berrou.  
>- Larga ela agora. – Rosnei pro tal do Jacob. Eu encarava sua mão ao redor do minúsculo braço de Bella machucando-a.<br>- Quem é você? Isso aqui não é da sua conta. Você não sabe que briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher? - Ele falou rolando os olhos.  
>- EU NÃO SOU NADA SUA, SEU ANIMAL! ME LARGA QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME MACHUCANDO! – Bella continuou berrando e perdi a paciência.<br>- Larga ela ou eu não respondo por mim. – Fui em direção a Jacob quando vi que tinham dois caras atrás dele. Não me importei já que sabia de luta o suficiente para imobilizar os três. Ele não ia machucar Bella na minha frente e passar impune.

- E você vai fazer o que mauricinho? Ligar pra polícia? Me bater? Três contra um não te dá medo não? - Jacob falou cuspindo as palavras na minha cara como se fosse para me apavorar.  
>- Não, até porque ele não está sozinho. - Emmet disse com Jasper atrás dele - Larga a minha irmã agora senão eu vou te dar uma surra que vai marcar você pra sempre já que aquela não bastou. - Emmet rosnou.<br>- Algum problema aqui? – Surgiu um segurança do nada e depois eu vi as meninas vendo de longe.

- Segurança, o senhor pode pedir pra ele me soltar, por favor, que ele está me machucando? – Bella choramingou. Eu tive vontade de espancar aquele filho da puta.  
>- Vamos amigo, pra fora, agora. - O segurança ordenou.<br>- Você vai me pagar Bella. E você também mauricinho, marquei tua cara. - Jacob disse apontado pra mim e eu rolei os olhos. Bella foi correndo para os braços de Emmet. Eu esperava ansiosamente que ela contasse comigo para fazer isso.

- Você tá bem pequena? Quer ir pra casa? - Emmet perguntou preocupado.

- Não. Preciso de 1 minuto... – Bella falou largando Emmet e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Acompanhamos Bella até o banheiro feminino e ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava com cara de babaca enquanto Emmet estava resmungando que queria matar Jacob Black com as próprias mãos. Isso me tirou do meu devaneio e acabei perguntando quem era o infeliz.

- Aquele babaca é um ex-namorado de Bella. Ela terminou com ele porque ele era um miserável que não pensava nos sentimentos dela. Depois que ela terminou com ele, ele ficou perseguindo ela em todos os lugares que ela ia. Teve um dia que eu não me aguentei e fui com ela até o trabalho dela e me encontrei com o Jacob. Dei uma surra nele e mandei ele nunca mais chegar perto de Bella. Parece que hoje eles se encontraram sem querer, mas eu não suporto a idéia de deixar ele perto da Bella. – Emmet falou com ódio.

- Não vamos deixar nada acontecer a Bella, Emmet. Pode contar comigo para ajudar. – Eu falei certo de minhas palavras. Jasper confirmou também.

De repente as meninas vieram ao nosso encontro com cara de assustadas. Bella contou que o pai ligou assustado falando que recebeu uma ligação anônima dizendo que estavam com elas na boate Element e descreveram como ela e Alice estavam vestidas. O pai dela mandou elas irem embora da boate direto para a casa dele. Fechamos nossa conta, nos despedimos da aniversariante Ângela e fomos para rua pegar um taxi. É claro que a rua estava vazia já que ainda era muito cedo para ter o movimento de saída da boate. Estávamos a procura de um taxi quando escutei a voz nada agradável de Jacob.

- Consegui assustar o seu velho, Bella? – Jacob perguntou prepotente.  
>- Não acredito! Foi você que ligou pro Charlie! – Bella falou surpresa.<p>

- Claro, como eu ia conseguir enfiar a porrada nos três mosqueteiros se vocês estavam dentro da boate e eu fora? – Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso presunçoso no rosto.  
>- Como você é infantil Jacob... – Jacob mandou um beijo pra Bella e ela mandou o dedo do meio pra ele. Nossa como ele era asqueroso.<br>- Bella, volta pra boate com as meninas. - Emmet rosnou para Bella.

- Eu não vou deixar vocês aqui com eles, Emmet! – Bella argumentou e eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu tava ouvindo. A merda ia explodir e ela era teimosa o suficiente para não sair de perto.  
>- Ai que lindo. O amor de irmão... Vamos pro que interessa. Escolham o de vocês. O mauricinho é meu. – Jacob apontou e veio na minha direção<p>

- Para Jacob! – Bella gritou e depois eu não estava vendo mais nada. Eu estava vendo vermelho em meus olhos.

Eles eram quatro e nós éramos três. Emmet acabou tendo dois caras em cima dele enquanto eu e Jasper ficávamos com um cada um. Só que eu nem eles contavam que Jasper seria tão rápido em desacordar o prego que estava lutando com ele e foi ajudar Emmet. Maldito do Jacob sabia lutar, mas ele não contava que eu também sabia. Consegui dar uma rasteira e ele caiu se assustando. Aproveitei para socar a cara dele e eu esperava que aquilo fosse um aviso dele nunca mais chegar perto da Bella. Eu escutei um barulho quando soquei os cornos dele e isso só podia ser barulho de dente quebrando. Eu não tava nem aí. Escutei a sirene e os policiais logo saíram dos seus carros e mandaram a gente se afastar. Jacob aproveitou essa hora para me dar um soco na cara, o único que ele conseguiu. Já estava avançando no filho da puta quando o policial separou a gente. Todos nós fomos para a delegacia e o outro babaca foi para o hospital. Jasper fez um bom trabalho. Aliás, todos nós porque não estávamos muito machucados. Essas técnicas de luta que eu ensinei serviram algo para os dois. Chegamos lá indo direto para a enfermaria – duas salas separadas senão brigaríamos de novo. As meninas foram conversar com o delegado e ligar para o pai de Bella, pois ele estava esperando todas elas em casa em alguns minutos. Enquanto a enfermeira cuidava dos outros, nós conversávamos na nossa sala.

-Puta que pariu, isso foi super irado. – Emmet como sempre empolgado.

- Não fale isso com as meninas Emmet. Bella vai ficar puta se descobrir que você tá feliz com isso. – Jasper comentou. – Você sabe como ela é né? Vai ficar se martirizando com isso.

- Muda de assunto que elas tão vindo. – Falei e elas entraram na enfermaria.

Todas estavam nervosas e tremendo. Rosalie veio para o meu lado e me deu um abraço. Ela viu o meu machucado e ficou receosa de passar a mão e doer meu rosto. Eu falei que não estava doendo e ela voltou para abraçar Bella. Um tempo depois a enfermeira entrou na nossa sala, deu um calmante para as meninas e começou a fazer curativos em nós. Escutamos os passos altos vindos do lado de fora da sala e um homem com bigode, alto e magro entrou e abraçou Bella e Alice. Deve ser o pai delas, pensei. Depois ele abraçou Rosalie e Leah e perguntou como elas estavam. Bella estava explicando para o pai o que tinha acontecido na boate e ele xingava de todas as formas baixinho. A enfermeira deu um olhar raivoso para ele e ele nem ligou. Ele veio ver como nós estávamos.

- Olá rapazes. Muito obrigado por defender as minhas meninas. – Ele olhou para nós com gratidão. Depois se virou para mim e falou - Prazer, você não me conhece. Meu nome é Charlie, pai da Bella, Alice e Leah. – Falou.

- Edward, senhor. Nós defendemos quem nós gostamos senhor.

- Pode me tratar por você, Edward. E claro que fizeram. Não subestime os seus atos rapaz. Serei eternamente grato por vocês defenderem elas. Agora me dê um minuto que eu preciso resolver uns assuntos pendentes na outra sala.

Charlie saiu da sala e, pelo visto, foi falar com Jacob. Nesse meio tempo, Jasper e Emmet me cutucaram e falaram baixinho para as meninas não ouvirem.

- Caiu nas graças do sogrão ein. – Jasper falou rindo baixo.

- Cala a boca seu idiota. – Eu ri. – Bela maneira de se conhecer o pai da minha futura namorada. – Sem querer rimos alto despertando a curiosidade de Rosalie.

- Do que vocês estão rindo... – Rosalie ia perguntar, mas a voz alta de Charlie interrompeu-a.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo na minha filha, Jacob Black, senão irei até o inferno caçar você. Eu não vou denunciar você pela sua ligação de sequestro relâmpago, mas se você continuar a perturbar a minha filha, eu entrarei de cabeça no meu papel de pai e irei arrancar todos os seus dentes. Não vou ter tanto trabalho já que adiantaram o serviço e você já perdeu dois. – Charlie ameaçou Jacob.

- Edward, você quebrou os dentes do Jacob! – Emmet riu mais ainda.

- Cala a boca que ele tá vindo. – Encerrei a conversa.

Charlie entrou e continuou falando com as meninas. Ele estava com uma cara de alívio que dava para saber de longe o quanto ele se preocupava com elas. Até com Rosalie. Apesar de não ter nenhum laço com ela, ele perguntou como ela estava, abraçou... Eu gostei dele. Uns minutos depois Charlie nos ofereceu carona para ir para casa. Pelo visto todos iam para a casa de Bella. Não discuti e acabei seguindo o combinado. Leah foi para casa com Charlie. Ela disse que ia encontrar com a mãe, pois estava muito nervosa. Assim que chegamos na casa de Bella, Rosalie foi ver algo no computador nos deixando com uma Bella e uma Alice caladas. Depois de um tempo, Bella falou.

- Pode falar grandão. Eu sei que você quer fazer alguma piada disso... – Ela riu

- Que noite cheia de emoção! Muito obrigada pequena! Pude treinar todos os golpes que Edward me ensinou. Em falar em Edward, Tu bateu muito naquele babaca. Virou meu ídolo... - Emmet comentou e eu fiquei constrangido.

- Obrigada Edward. Você não tinha nada a ver com a história. Aliás, nem você e nem nenhum de vocês e vocês ficaram do meu lado. Desculpa pelos estragos de hoje... – Bella começou a se lamentar.

- Deixa de ser boba pequena. Eu não acabei de agradecer por isso? Aposto que Jasper não está se aguentando também. - Emmet indagou.

- Pode apostar que sim. O que é uma mão enfaixada perto da diversão que tivemos hoje... - Jasper riu.

- Não fique preocupada por mim Bella. Daqui a pouco o inchaço passa. Meu rosto lindo continuará lindo... – Brinquei com ela para ver se ela tirava aquela cara triste dela. Ela rolou os olhos.

- Ai ai... Meninos conseguem ser tão fúteis às vezes... - Alice comentou fazendo todo mundo rir.

- ! – Rosalie berrou e todos foram correndo para o quarto de Rosalie ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu? – Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, Eddie! Lembra daquela loja que nós fomos semana passada que eu comprei algumas roupas pra mim e pra você e acabei preenchendo um cupom de uma promoção de viagem? – Rose perguntou. Ela estava dando pulinhos no quarto?

- Lembro vagamente de você preenchendo os cupons de algo, mas o que tem? – Eu perguntei confuso. Onde ela estava querendo chegar?

- Eu acabei de receber um e-mail! Eu ganhei a promoção para ir pra Las Vegas da loja Nordstrom! – Rose falou animadíssima

- Que legal Barbie, sempre quis ir a Las Vegas. – Bella falou.

- Então, semana que vem você vai matar sua vontade! Vamos pra Las Vegas comemorar o seu aniversário no feriado do Dia do Trabalho! - Ela gritou de felicidade.

- Calma aí princesa. Como é essa promoção? – Emmet perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu e mais duas amigas – apontando pra Bella e Alice – iremos pra Vegas com tudo pago. – Ela riu.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês três vão sozinhas? – Emmet desconfiou. Pressentia que ele e Jasper não iam gostar da resposta.

- SIM! – Elas gritavam e pulavam juntas

- NEGATIVO! NÃO VOU DEIXAR MINHA NAMORADA INDO SOZINHA PRA LAS VEGAS. NEM A PAU. – Emmet reclamou.

- Muito menos eu. – Jasper confirmou. Eles me olharam esperando um comentário meu. Mas o que eu deveria falar afinal ?

- Er... Eu também tenho que ir pelo visto né? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Eu não sabia dizer mas algo sobre essa viagem me dizia que iriam render frutos. Pensando bem, porque não ir a Vegas?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Mais um capítulo na visão do Edward. Ficou um pouco repetitivo no final, mas era importante contar a visão dele nessa briga. Ele tá ficando caidinho por Bella... Será que ela vai se tocar? Capítulo que vem serão os preparativos para Vegas... O que será que vai acontecer? _

_Eu pensei bem sobre o pedido das reviews do capitulo passado. Apesar de ter mais de 200 pessoas visitando essa fic, não acho justo deixar de postar pra quem acompanha. Então... se você quiser deixar review, sinta-se a vontade. Senão... Beijo e Tchau e volta no próximo capítulo! Não adianta eu bancar a rainha perversa e falar não vou postar mais até porque eu quero postar mesmo vocês não comentando. rsrs._

_Soooo... Até o próximo capítulo que espero ser na quinta-feira._


	9. IX

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Depois da notícia de Rosalie, ninguém mais se lembrou do episódio com Jacob. A única lembrança era meu braço roxo devido ao apertão que ele me deu. Os meninos não estavam ligando sobre os machucados e estavam conversando animadamente sobre a viagem. Jasper me trouxe de volta pro presente.<p>

- Terra chamando Bella. - Jasper estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.  
>- Desculpa. Estava pensando...<p>

- Olhando pro seu braço marcado? Pelo amor de Deus Bella. Deixa de ser emo e para de querer cortar os pulsos por isso. Je ne regrette rien*. - Jasper falou e Edward e Emmet confirmaram com a cabeça.

_* (_**N/A:**_ Eu não me arrependo de nada em Francês.)_

- Ok. Onde vocês pararam no roteiro que eu não lembro... – Suspirei  
>- Então... - Alice começou - Como são quatro dias, cada uma de nós vai escolher um roteiro para uma parte da manhã enquanto os meninos como só querem Cassino - rolamos os olhos - Escolhem a noite. O último dia se ainda tivermos com alma, veremos na hora. - Todas nós rimos.<br>- Eu discordo. - Jasper disse. - Eu quero escolher a programação da manhã já que quero ir a um museu de arquitetura.  
>- Eu troco com você Jaz. - Falei e ele piscou pra mim.<br>- Ninguém pode reclamar do passeio do outro já que todos vão fazer o que todos querem, combinado? - Rose perguntou.  
>- Combinado! - Todos confirmaram.<br>- Vocês sabem o que isso significa não é meninas? - Alice perguntou.  
>- Compras pra viagem! - Eu e Rose gritamos e pulamos enquanto os meninos bufavam.<p>

Assim que cheguei no trabalho na segunda, Ângela e Mike foram na minha sala saber sobre o que realmente aconteceu na boate. Eu expliquei a eles e ainda fiz um comentário para o Mike do motivo de não querer nada com ninguém. Jacob ainda era a pedra no meu sapato.

- Então Bella... Dia 13 é o seu aniversário, né? Daqui a duas semanas. O que vamos fazer? - Ângela perguntou.  
>- Ainda não sei Âng. Eu vou pra Vegas no feriado do trabalho comemorar meu aniversário com as meninas e os meninos. Eu tô meio de saco cheio de boate sabe? Acho que vou fazer algum jantar na casa do meu pai. Eu aviso vocês de qualquer forma. - Falei e eles concordaram.<p>

Depois dessa conversa com Ângela e Mike, trabalhei em algumas traduções e fui chamada para reuniões sobre o andamento de um livro que eu estava quase terminando. Quando Ângela bateu em minha porta pra dizer que já estava indo é que notei que já era hora de encontrar com as meninas para as compras. Estávamos muito empolgadas para a nossa viagem. Rose marcou cabeleireiro na sexta-feira enquanto Alice marcou manicure na quinta. Já eu fiquei incumbida de marcar a depilação. Nós só tínhamos tempo pra comprar roupa na segunda e terça já que nosso avião era sexta às 23 horas.

Encontrei com as meninas no shopping e fomos às compras. Meu estilo era mais despojado do que o delas. Elas sempre queriam me matar quando eu usava meu Vans. Eu só negava meu verdadeiro estilo quando ia a uma boate ou trabalhar. Nada é mais confortável que jeans, camisa e tênis. Compramos todas as roupas e fomos pra Victoria Secret comprar lingerie. Rose tinha combinado com Emmet para ir jantar conosco no shopping. Ele ia arrastar Jasper e Edward. Enquanto estávamos na fila pra pagar, Alice me joga uma bomba.

- Eu e a Barbie estávamos conversando um dia... Bella, você e o Edward formam um casal tão bonito. Porque você não investe nele? – Alice perguntou despreocupadamente.  
>- Fala sério que vocês ficam confabulando nas minhas costas! - falei irritada.<br>- Não fique chateada com a gente... Nós só queremos o seu bem! - Rose falou.  
>- Pode deixar que eu vou arrumar um namorado que aí vocês param de dar uma de Santo Antonio. - Resmunguei enquanto terminava de pagar a conta.<br>- Que não seja Mike Newton. - Alice falou enquanto saíamos da loja.  
>- Eu ainda acho que vocês dois formam um casal lindo. - Rosalie suspirou.<br>- Suspirando por quem lindinha? - Edward perguntou dando um susto em nós três. Emmet e Jasper estavam logo atrás rindo de nós. _Idiotas.  
><em>- Por um casal que eu queria que se formasse. - Rosalie falou e eu me engasguei. - Tudo bem Bells?  
>- Sim. Vamos comer que eu tô morrendo de fome? - Perguntei encerrando o assunto. Todos assentiram.<p>

Fomos jantar no restaurante e conversamos sobre nossa viagem. Nós nunca tínhamos viajado pra tão longe juntos e eu estava super animada apesar de que para isso eu tenha que pegar um avião. Lembrei a Alice que não tínhamos avisado a Charlie sobre nossa viagem. Liguei pra ele e ele acabou chamando todos nós pra jantar. Ele ainda estava querendo agradecer aos meninos sobre a noite de sexta-feira. Eu duvido que eles falariam pro meu pai o que eles falaram pra mim. Meu pai arrancaria o fígado deles num estalar de dedos.

Na Terça como era de se esperar, tinha um banquete na casa do meu pai nos esperando. Charlie era muito exagerado com as quantidades e quando se casou com Sue, uma pessoa mais exagerada ainda, piorou. Resumindo, tinha comida pra um batalhão e não pra 10 pessoas. E eu ia acabar levando comida pra casa. Meu maior medo desse jantar era o meu pai. Com suas piadinhas e indiretas, eu tinha medo que ele me constrangesse na frente de Edward. Não que eu me importasse - essa sou eu mentindo - mas ele não conhecia meu pai e não sei qual seria sua reação.

Chegamos na cobertura e mostramos o apartamento para Edward já que ele era o único que não conhecia. Ficamos conversando na beira da piscina sobre os trabalhos de cada um (Lembra, primeiro assunto de Charlie) e quando já estava começando a suar frio por causa do rumo que a conversa ia levar, Sue no chamou para jantar. Respirei aliviada por 5 minutos. Mal sabia o que me esperava no jantar.

- Então... Vocês sempre saem juntos né... Vocês seis? - Charlie perguntou. _Ai meu Deus do Céu. O que ele vai fazer_?  
>- Sim papai. - Alice afirmou. Eu comecei a tomar o gole do meu Martini quando meu pai falou.<br>- Edward, quais são suas intenções com a minha filha afinal seis é par.

Quando Charlie disse isso, todos os seis ao mesmo tempo se engasgaram com a bebida. O meu problema é que eu estava bebendo meu Martini e acabei engasgando com a azeitona. Como todos estavam tossindo, ninguém viu que eu tava engasgada até que o lado médico de Edward perceber algo estranho.

- Bella, você tá azul... BELLA! - Edward se levantou correndo e foi até a minha cadeira me colocando de pé e apertando embaixo do meu peito fazendo a azeitona voar pela minha boca.  
>- Charlie Swan, se você continuar com essas piadinhas de colégio eu vou fazer greve de... - Sue ameaçou, mas foi interrompida por Seth.<br>- Oh pelo amor de Deus mamãe! Estou aqui e sou de menor, lembra? - Seth resmungou e todos riram.  
>- Eu não ia falar isso mente poluída! Ia falar de greve de fazer a sobremesa dele favorita. - Sue falou deixando meu pai de boca aberta.<br>- Você não faria isso né meu amor? – Charlie choramingou.  
>- Teste a sua sorte Xerife. Agora vamos terminar de comer porque ainda tem a sobremesa lá na cozinha nos esperando.<br>- Licença, mas eu preciso me retirar por uns instantes. - Falei deixando meu guardanapo em cima da mesa e fui em direção ao toalete me arrumar.

_Puta que pariu! O que meu pai tinha em mente pra falar aquilo. Se não bastasse Rosalie e Alice falando isso... Não aguentava mais e tinha que dar um basta nisso._ Acalmei minha consciência, retoquei a maquiagem e voltei pra mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois do incidente do jantar, meu pai fez perguntas amenas e que não tinham nenhum duplo sentido, graças a Deus. Nos despedimos e voltamos pra casa. Chegando no apartamento, Alice e Rosalie desembestaram a falar.

- Viu Bells, até seu pai notou. - Rosalie falou rindo.  
>- Ah, vai! Não custa nada dar essa moral pro Edward. - Alice disse com a maior cara lavada.<br>- Eu prometo que na sua relação com meu irmão não me meto! - Rosalie tentou falar séria, mas não conseguiu. Virei chacota na minha própria casa.  
>- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. - As duas pararam de rir e prestaram atenção em mim - Depois de Vegas, eu paro de sair com vocês que são casais e saio com meus amigos solteiros. Gostaram? Boa noite. - Deixei as duas com cara de boba na sala e fui para o quarto.<p>

_Era só o que me faltava! Então agora existe um complô contra mim debaixo do meu próprio teto! _Quando cheguei no meu quarto, decidi tomar um banho pra relaxar e quando dei por mim, o assunto Edward abordado minutos antes estava na minha cabeça. Enumerei n motivos que isso não poderia rolar. Imagina dois ciumentos na mesma relação? Não rola. Afastei esses pensamentos e fui dormir. Essa foi a primeira noite que sonhei com Edward Cullen.

Como os outros dias da semana seriam cheios, eu aproveitei pra me entregar no trabalho e esquecer o sonho que tive na noite de terça. Aproveitei para almoçar no meu trabalho. Era por isso e por trabalhar de casa que eu sempre acabava minhas traduções rápido. Eu realmente amava meu trabalho e não me incomodava de levar dever de casa. Lendo tantos livros, eu sempre tinha uma lista de lugares que eu queria conhecer e por incrível que pareça Las Vegas foi cenário pra um dos livros de vampiro que mais gostei. Não via a hora de ir pra lá. Meu celular tocou e era uma mensagem de Rosalie. Ela gostava de falar no celular tanto quanto eu. Por isso nossas conversas ao telefone eram por mensagem.

_**Depilação é hoje ou amanhã? ~ R.**_

Rosalie sempre era uma esquecida. Respondi pra ela na mesma hora.

_**Amanhã às 20 depois da manicure. No mesmo lugar de sempre. ~B.**_

E mais um dia se passou. O clima ainda tava meio estanho depois da piada do Charlie, mas ainda saiamos os seis juntos. Já era quinta-feira dia de arrumar as malas e fazer unha e depilação. Esse era o nosso momento de meninas e sempre aproveitávamos pra conversar coisas sobre eles. Eu deixei meu orgulho de lado e conversei com elas normalmente como se aquele assunto de terça nunca tivesse rolado apesar de na minha mente o plano estava prestes a ser executado. As meninas começaram a falar sobre casamento. _Não tava cedo demais isso?_Ignorei esse meu pensamento e entrei no assunto.

- Pra mim, casamento tem que ser o evento mais importante da vida de uma mulher. Tem que ser na igreja, de branco, com uma festa de recepção... Tudo que tem direito. E tem que ser uma vez só com o amor da sua vida. Não tem que dar a louca que nem Britney Spears que se casou com um dançarino em Vegas e um dia depois se separou. - Todas nós rimos daquele episódio fatídico. Um ou dois dias depois eles se separaram.

- Nossa Bells, não sabia que você tinha essa visão. Pensei que você só era assim com namorados. – Rosalie falou surpresa.

- Eu não tenho visão assim com namorados. Eu só tive uma experiência muito ruim que me persegue até hoje e que me serve de aviso para eu não cair na lábia de qualquer mané que vai falar um monte de coisas bonitas no meu ouvido e vai querer me levar pra cama. E chega desse assunto senão ele leva a outro. – Falei finalizando a conversa.

Passamos no shopping para jantar e finalmente nossa viagem seria amanhã. Eu não via a hora de sair desse foco "Bella e Edward" para entrar no foco "Jogatina, Bebidas e Diversão". Não que eu gostasse de me embebedar, mas o clima estava propício para isso. Quando chegamos em casa, Alice me chamou para ir ao seu quarto. Eu sentia que estávamos afastadas, mas eu não podia fazer muita coisa já que agora ela tinha um namorado e eu acho que ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Ela deu a desculpa de ajudar a arrumar a mala. Isso era tão Alice, mas eu sabia que era uma maneira para tirar Rosalie da jogada e ficar a sós comigo. Sentei em sua cama e esperei ela deitar no meu colo para eu fazer carinho em sua cabeça como sempre fazíamos. Apesar de eu ser mais nova, eu sempre cuidava de Alice.

- Is, me desculpa? Eu tenho sido uma irmã péssima só porque arrumei um namorado e te joguei de lado. Mas Jasper me faz tão bem e eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com ele que... – Alice começou a falar, mas eu a interrompi.

- Allie, não tem problema. Eu sei que é novo pra você e eu te entendo. Eu estou sendo uma escrota com você também. Nunca me interesso pela suas novidades. Mamãe não iria gostar dessa nossa distância... Vamos fazer disso um novo começo?– Questionei e ela sorriu.

- Sim, vamos. Posso te contar sobre Jasper? – Alice interrogou.

Foi bom ter um tempo com Alice sozinha. Eu sentia falta da minha pequena falando que nem uma vitrola sobre todas as coisas referentes ao seu relacionamento, trabalho e projetos futuros. Ela e Jasper eram namorados não tinham nem um mês e ambos estavam irrevogavelmente apaixonados. Eu percebi somente pela forma como minha irmã descreveu as atitudes e suas saídas com Jasper. Eu estava muito feliz pela minha irmã. Quando terminei de ajudar a arrumar a mala dela, ela foi ao meu quarto me ajudar a arrumar a minha. Ficamos conversando sobre meu trabalho e sobre meus amigos de lá. Comentamos sobre Mike, suas investidas e meu último fora. Eu sentia que ela queria falar algo sobre Edward, mas tinha receio de tocar no assunto. Arrumamos a minha mala e como estava tarde demais, fomos dormir. Ainda tínhamos um dia de trabalho e cabeleireiro no final do dia antes da nossa viagem.

Estava tentando agir como mais um dia normal de trabalho, mas os torpedos que recebia constantemente de Rosalie, Alice e Emmet conseguiam tirar meu esforço de ficar calma. Oh meu Deus! Como eu odiava andar de avião. Eu tinha um medo da porra desde sempre. E os três sabiam disso. Rosalie e Alice me mandavam mensagens de que seria por pouco tempo de viagem e que seria uma recompensa boa. _Desde quando 6 horas de viagem é pouco? _Já Emmet estava me mandando fotos de aviões que caíram no mar. Eu estava quase chorando quando falei pra Rosalie o que Emmet estava fazendo comigo. _Criança_. Eu sei. Mas eu sabia que ela poderia ameaçá-lo de uma forma que eu não poderia. E isso deu certo porque as mensagens pararam.

Não fui almoçar com o pessoal de novo. Estava tão presa numa tradução de um livro que me recusei a tirar a hora do almoço. Ângela, que era um amor de pessoa, perguntou se eu queria algo da rua e respondi que um sanduíche natural qualquer servia. Não queria ficar de estômago vazio até o jantar. Até a hora de ir embora eu terminei o livro. Liguei para meu pai para avisar que hoje era a viagem. Fui para uma reunião para informar que acabei a tradução, mas que iria revisar antes da entrega. E fui para o cabeleireiro encontrando as meninas lá. Alice e Rosalie estavam em cólicas para chegar em Vegas cada uma tinha feito seu roteiro particular e estavam ansiosas para isso. Eu estava com um medo fodido do avião então só ficaria realmente animada quando estivesse em pé no McCarran*.

_* (_**N/A:**_ Aeroporto internacional de Las Vegas.)_

Finalmente estávamos nos nossos últimos preparativos para viajar. Alice, Rosalie e eu ficamos fofocando com nossos cabeleireiros sobre as pessoas que freqüentavam o salão. Choramos de rir das histórias contadas por eles. Quando nós acabamos, Alice ligou para Jasper e os outros nos encontrarem em um restaurante próximo ao salão. Tudo já estava pronto em casa e só faltava partir para o aeroporto. Resolvi não comer muito porque eu poderia passar mal no avião e não seria uma boa primeira impressão, certo? Reunimos nossas coisas, nos dividimos e partimos já em cima da hora para o aeroporto.

Conseguimos fazer nosso check-in e fomos direto para o Dutty Free. Nada melhor do que esfriar a cabeça vendo coisas que você pode comprar antes da viagem. Coisas que podem distrair você de pegar uma porra de um avião e ficar nele durante SEIS-MALDITAS-HORAS. Eu ia ter uma síncope em alguns minutos então resolvi comprar uma água pra ver se melhorava a minha situação.

- Bella, você tá bem? Você tá meio verde? – Edward me olhou preocupado chamando atenção de todos que estavam próximos.

- Is, o que você tem? Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella Marie Swan, é só uma viagem de 6 horas. Já tomou o remédio? – Minha irmã preocupada-falando-pelos-cotovelos perguntou.

- Calma Allie! Eu fui comprar água agora. Vou tomar quando estiver entrando no avião. Você sabe que esse remédio que eu tomo me deixa grogue em 20 minutos, né? – Falei e graças a Deus o assunto foi encerrado.

Eu tinha que tomar um cuidado imenso com Edward. Aquele cara parecia que sabia sempre quando algo estava errado comigo. Enfim chegou a hora de embarcar no avião. Eu tomei meu remédio e em 20 minutos eu estava dormindo. Não era como um sono pesado. Eu só não tinha conhecimento da onde eu realmente estava. Eu estava incomodada com a poltrona e ficava me mexendo de um lado pra outro. Nem sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que entrei no avião. Ia começar a resmungar com quem estivesse do meu lado – coisa que eu não me lembrava agora – quando o piloto anunciou.

- Senhores passageiros, sejam bem vindos a Las Vegas!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Preparação para Vegas e Alice e Rose tentando empurrar Bella para Edward. Será que Bella tem outro cara em mente? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer nesse feriado deles? Quais as confusões que eles vão se meter? Alguma idéia? Digam o que acham! :)_


	10. X

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Primeiro dia<span>_

Finalmente chegamos em Las Vegas. O vôo posou às 7 da manhã e, não sei como, ainda estávamos empolgados. Deveríamos estar cansados pelo dia corrido de ontem, mas pelo que vejo todos estão querendo fazer seus roteiros desde já. Chegamos no nosso hotel e nos separamos. Nós meninas íamos pro quarto que foi reservado a gente graças à promoção que ainda continha um passeio de limusine. Já os meninos resolveram alugar um quarto pros três. Tomamos um banho e fomos tomar nosso café da manhã. Aproveitamos pra fazer a sorte no palito pra ver quem teria o primeiro roteiro realizado pela manhã e noite. Alice, Rosalie e Jasper tiraram nessa ordem os dias assim como Emmet, Edward e Eu as noites.

Alugamos uma SUV para andar por aqui e Edward foi o nosso motorista. Combinamos de só sair de carro de manhã já que à noite beberíamos nos Cassinos e não poderíamos dirigir. Alice, a organizada do grupo, já tinha impresso uma lista do que fazer em Vegas para pessoas que não sabiam o que fazer como eu (por não ter ideia) e Emmet e Edward (por estarem em dúvidas). Eu sabia que Emmet queria ir a um cassino com crupiês com poucas roupas que ele tinha pesquisado, mas ele e eu sabíamos que Rosalie ia dar um ataque. Já eu, não tinha idéia de nada realmente. Ângela me disse de um lugar onde homens ficavam servindo de cuecas e gravatas borboletas, porém não sei se eu queria perturbar tanto os meninos assim.

O roteiro de Alice se resumia um tour pelo centro da cidade de Las Vegas para olhar alguns dos prédios mais antigos e saber sobre a história das construções. Tinha um homem encarregado de nos contar sobre o tour, mais um dos privilégios da promoção. Enquanto Alice, Emmet e Jasper olhavam as construções como se fossem feitas em mãos por Deus, eu bocejava e me arrastava durante o passeio. Eu não podia reclamar do que minha irmã tinha escolhido. Esse foi o maldito combinado. Se eu desse sorte, Jasper escolheria algo que não envolvesse sua profissão. Eu realmente torcia por isso. Rosalie estava de mãos dadas com Emmet lá na frente o que me sobrava Edward para conversar. Ele estava com um vinco na testa como se tivesse pensando em algo e não parecia que estava interessado na arte em si.

- Nossa Edward, que cara é essa? Se você continuar desse jeito vai ficar com rugas. – Falei para ele.  
>- Ah, não é nada. Somente uns problemas que eu tenho que resolver. – Comentou.<br>- 10 dólares que é mulher. – Ele arregalou os olhos e eu sorri. – Tá ruim assim?  
>- Tá difícil, mas não é impossível. Assim eu espero. – Ele respirou fundo.<br>- Aposto que a mulher tá se fazendo de difícil. Insiste que ela cede. Não deve ser difícil pra você... - Eu falando merda. Troca de assunto Isabella!  
>- É... Enfim, Tá gostando do tour da sua irmã? – Edward me perguntou.<br>- Parece que isso não acaba, não? Estamos aqui há 10 minutos, mas parece que eu já vi isso duas vezes. - Rimos juntos. – Meu medo é que pode vir coisa pior por aí.  
>- Sério que pode ser pior do que já está? – Questionou.<br>- Alice é uma caixa de surpresas. Eu sabia que ela iria vir nesse passeio porque é a cara dela, mas as outras coisas ela não deixou eu ver.

Assim que acabou o passeio de Alice pelo centro de Las Vegas, fomos almoçar. Ela não reparou, mas eu contei os minutos para acabar. Andamos por mais de 2 horas para ver os prédios e acabamentos e tudo mais. Ela comunicou que nós iríamos almoçar no Triple George Grill seja lá o que isso significasse. Ela falava como se soubéssemos tudo de Las Vegas. Ela passou alguns dias pesquisando sobre tudo e parecia ser nativa.

Após o almoço espetacular que tivemos, continuamos o roteiro de Alice. Em breve teríamos o roteiro de Emmet e eu não sei se isso seria bom o ruim. O roteiro de Alice após o almoço foi bem light: compras. Graças a Deus alguma coisa de bom! Entramos em todas as lojas de roupas femininas enquanto os meninos bufavam atrás de nós. Quando todas estavam cansadas de segurar as compras e andar resolvemos finalizar o roteiro da Alice. Estávamos voltando pro nosso carro para seguir para o hotel e finalmente o roteiro de Emmet quando fomos abordadas por três homens de cuecas de couro LINDOS DE MORRER com gravata borboleta combinando. Os meninos não perceberam, pois eles estavam mais apressados que nós. Sem ninguém ver, um dos homens me deu um cartão com o nome e o celular dele e me deu uma piscada. Eu pisquei também e fingi que nada tinha acontecido para não chamar a atenção. Conversávamos sobre o que fazer de bom em Vegas quando fomos interrompidas.

- Que merda é essa aqui? - Emmet perguntou querendo respostas.  
>- É... Príncipe, pelo amor de Deus, olha o ciúme... - Rosalie começou, mas foi interrompida por Edward, que estava muito nervoso.<br>- Ciúme porra nenhuma Rosalie Cullen. Segue seu rumo agora. Vocês três... Bora.  
>- Ei Edward! Calma aí né? - Alice tentou apaziguar.<br>- Alice... - Jasper só começou e minha irmã foi atrás dele. _Covarde_.  
>- Quem você pensa... - eu comecei.<br>- Agora Isabella. - Edward rosnou e Rosalie puxou meu braço.  
>- Por um acaso ele bebeu? - Perguntei pra Rose.<br>- Não vi, mas algo está incomodando Edward. Ele nunca fala assim comigo nem com ninguém. - Rosalie comentou. - Vamos logo antes que role algo mais.

Nunca tinha visto Edward falar assim com ninguém e eu realmente senti algo diferente quando ele falou daquele jeito comigo. _Será que estou maluca? _Afastei esse pensamento para longe de ós a cena deplorável com os homens de cueca, fomos pro hotel em silêncio. Tínhamos que nos arrumar porque Emmet ia nos levar para algum cassino. Depois do que aconteceu agora pouco, eu tinha certeza em qual cassino ele nos levaria. Essa viagem estava começando a ficar tensa.

- Barbie e Allie venham aqui rapidinho! - Alice estava com um roupão e Rosalie ia entrar no banho. As duas vieram para ouvir o que eu iria falar. - Barbie, você sabe a programação do Emmet?  
>- Ele não tinha decidido até hoje... Não sei de nada. - Rosalie respondeu como eu suspeitava.<br>- Então... Eu tenho quase certeza que ele vai nos levar pra algum lugar com mulheres desnudas porque eu o ouvi falando com Edward. - As duas formaram um "O" com a boca. – Ele tá bolado por conta dos caras de cueca e vai querer "se vingar". Com certeza isso vai gerar briga entre a Barbie e Emm e o clima vai ficar mais pesado que já está. Minha idéia é vamos nos vestir para matar. Porque aí eles têm que ficar olhando para vocês e não vão reparar nas outras. Que tal?  
>- Ótima idéia Bells! E não poderemos ser acusadas de nada! Ainda bem que trouxe alguns vestidos curtos... - Rosalie falou separando o vestido dela e foi pro banho me deixando sozinha com Alice.<br>- Vai a luta, Is? - Nós duas rimos.  
>- Porque não? Quem tá amarrada a homem é você e a Barbie. Eu tenho mais é que curtir... Você não disse pra mim uma vez que eu não tinha que levar a vida muito a sério? – Perguntei..<br>- Assim é que eu gosto de ver. Vamos, me ajuda a escolher um vestido pra hoje...

Alice e eu separamos a roupa e como eu já tinha tomado banho comecei a me arrumar. Eu não tinha idéia de como seria esse cassino, aliás, nem esse e nem nenhum porque eu nunca tinha ido a um de verdade, mas deveria ser só jogatina e bebida mesmo. Combinamos de encontrar os meninos no bar do hotel. Eles já estavam esperando a gente. Quando eles olharam a gente, ficaram de queixo caído.

(**N/A:** _Roupa das meninas: _  
><em>Bella ~ <em>http:/ migre. me / 7RFRu  
><em>Alice ~<em> http:/ migre. me / 7RFhp  
><em>Rose ~<em> http:/ migre. me / 7RFcS  
><em>É só retirar os espaços no link<em>)

- Vocês vão assim mesmo pro cassino? – Jasper questionou..  
>- Ué, algum problema com as nossas roupas? – Alice perguntou. – Tá sujo, Is?.<br>- Não Allie, tá divino. – Eu respondi rindo interiormente. Os meninos iam ter trabalho essa noite..  
>- Então meninas, meu roteiro será o seguinte. Iremos para o Treasure Island ver aquele treco de jogo de água de sereia e blá blá blá, iremos para o cassino de lá só jogar 100 dólares e depois uma noitada numa boate que tem lá perto. Tudo bem por vocês?.<br>- Claro. – Respondi, mas não gostei da bufada que minha irmã deu. Acho que minhas suspeitas estavam certas...

Pegamos um taxi e fomos para o Treasure Island. Agradeci a Emmet por ele começar a noite com um programa light que era o "Sereias do TI". Era uma luta entre dois navios de guerra sendo um tripulado por piratas e outro por sereias. No show, eles trocaram tiros entre navios causando explosões, incêndios e até um naufrágio com vários efeitos especiais. Eu parecia criança vendo aquele teatro todo. Infelizmente só durou 20 minutos então fomos para o cassino do Treasure.

Na hora que eu entrei no cassino, entendi o motivo da bufada da minha irmã. Era um cassino normal como todos os outros que eu vi nas fotos que as meninas me mostraram, o problema eram as mulheres que estavam vestidas de roupas intimas mínimas. Pelo menos Emmet teve a decência de não nos levar para um clube de strip, mas isso não estava a salvo da viagem já que Edward era dono da próxima noite.

Os meninos foram direto para uma mesa de apostas altas enquanto eu e as meninas íamos jogar nas máquinas depois. Quando eles começaram a se instalar na mesa surgiram as mulheres com roupas de menos e começaram a embaralhar as cartas para começar o jogo. É claro que Emmet e Jasper ficaram babando que nem uns cachorrinhos e toda hora Rosalie e Alice beliscavam eles. Já Edward não demonstrava se estava gostando ou não do show à parte, mas algo me dizia que não. Tinha uma mulher específica, Victoria, que não tirava os olhos do Edward. Isso eu e Rosalie reparamos. No meio do jogo, essa Victoria fingiu que tropeçou e caiu no colo de Edward.

- Desculpa cavalheiro. – a vadia disse. Rosalie estava começando a abrir a boca para falar algo, porém me adiantei.  
>- Sai daí garota. Seu trabalho é embaralhar e não dar uma de piranha e dar mole pros clientes apesar de que sua roupa não ajuda em nada para provar o contrário. – Falei sem pensar e quando vi já era tarde. Todos estavam olhando chocados para mim principalmente Edward.<br>- Desculpa senhorita. Não sabia que ele era seu acompanhante. – Victoria notou o desconforto da mesa e soltou essa para cima de mim. Como eu já estava de saco cheio daquele jogo, foi a gota d'agua.  
>- Ele não é meu acompanhante, "querida". – Dei ênfase no querida para ela ver que não estava gostando do tom dela comigo. – Isso não te dá o direito de se jogar nos outros. Mas se quiser, pode ficar com ele. – Dei as costas e saí da mesa.<p>

_AIMEUDEUSDOCÉU! O que diabos eu acabei de fazer? Será que estou ficando maluca? Cristo! _Resolvi jogar numa máquina de apostas baixas para espairecer. Aquele jogo já estava longo demais e o clima para continuar naquela mesa tinha morrido. Não fiquei muito tempo sozinha já que Alice veio correndo atrás de mim com a mesma cara chocada que ela estava antes de eu sair da mesa. O que diabos eu ia falar para ela quando ela começasse o interrogatório? Coloquei 10 dólares na máquina e empurrei a alavanca esperando o falatório da minha irmã.

- O QUE HOUVE AGORA POUCO? – Alice perguntou.  
>- Não entendo. O que eu fiz? – Me fiz de desentendida. Essa era a melhor tática.<br>- Como assim o que você fez? Você simplesmente agiu como uma namorada com ciúmes de Edward. – Eu me fiz de chocada e Alice caiu na minha farsa - Não tô te entendendo Bella. Você fez isso porque então se não foi ciúmes?  
>- Não acredito que meu ataque deu a entender isso... Que merda que eu fiz! Eu vi que Edward não estava gostando das investidas daquela piranha e reclamei como faria com Emmet ou Jasper. – Eu acho que era isso já não tinha mais certeza de nada.<br>- Isabella Marie Swan, você acha que eu caio nessa sua desculpa esfarrapada? – Alice perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Pronto, agora fodeu de vez.  
>- Quer saber a verdade? Então lá vai ela. NÃO SEI O QUE HOUVE COMIGO, tá melhor assim? Eu simplesmente quis agir daquele jeito Allie. Não sei o que me deu. – Falei nervosa.<br>- Você está começando a gostar do Edward? – Ela perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. _Escrota._  
>- Não! Quer dizer... Não sei. Ai Cristo... Como estou ferrada. – Lamentei.<br>- Não sei por que você se recusa a aceitar um relacionamento com Edward, Is. Ele é legal, você sabe disso... – Alice começou a falar, mas eu interrompi.  
>- Não quero me relacionar com ninguém Alice. Muito menos com Edward que é um ciumento. Você sabe que eu também sou. Já viu que merda que ia ser? – Perguntei.<br>- Is, cadê aquele lado que você me mostrou dentro do quarto? Você não tem nada a perder e você tá solteira. Dá uma chance para você ser feliz! Não adianta você ficar se retraindo aí como se fosse uma concha. Deixe fluir o que quer que você esteja sentindo. Prometo que não irei me meter... – Alice falou me convencendo.  
>- Ok Allie. – Suspirei assentindo.<br>- Então só quero ver como você vai ter que explicar isso para o Edward porque não só ele como todos pensaram de outra forma. E isso eu faço questão de ver. – Ela piscou pra mim e eu dei língua pra ela. Abraçamos-nos enquanto ela falava. – Esquece isso agora e vamos jogar!

Como o cassino estava cheio e eu e Alice estávamos sem nenhum acompanhante na máquina, alguns caras começaram a se aproximar olhando pra gente. Eu não estava preocupada com isso já que não tinha namorado mesmo e as pessoas até que eram muito bonitas. Quando finalmente eles iam falar com a gente, Emmet e os outros apareceram jogando água no meu chopp.

- Vamos meninas? – Emmet perguntou encarando os homens perto de nós. Bufei alto.  
>- Sim grandão. Só faltam dois jogos aqui para acabar aqui... Rose quer jogar um e eu jogo o outro? – Perguntei pra Rosalie e ela confirmou.<p>

Ensinei como era o jogo para a Rosalie. Ficamos olhando e ela não ganhou nada. Como eu nunca acreditei nesses jogos de azar e só estava jogando para manter minha mente afastada dos fatos que aconteceram, empurrei a alavanca para baixo e dei as costas para a máquina já pegando minha bolsa para ir embora. De repente, algumas luzes começaram a piscar e o som de uma sirene começou a sair da máquina onde eu estava. Quando olhei para a tela a palavra JACKPONT piscava para mim.

- Pequena, você ganhou 10 mil dólares! – Emmet me pegou no colo e me sacudiu.

O gerente do cassino informou que eu tinha duas opções: reverter o dinheiro em fichas para jogo ou eu poderia pegar o dinheiro na gerência. Óbvio que eu escolhi a segunda opção. Estava planejando pagar a noitada do meu aniversário com aquele dinheiro no Caesars Palace. Pegamos o dinheiro e fomos pra boate. Eu não podia deixar o fato de ter ganho numa máquina me cegar e eu acabar gastando tudo no cassino, então passei no hotel para deixar o dinheiro lá. Quando estava guardando o dinheiro em uma bolsa, vi o papel com nome escrito e um telefone. James. Esse era o cara da cueca. Como faltava muito para a noite acabar, liguei para ele.

- Alô?  
>- Oi James, aqui é Bella. Lembra de mim?<br>- Você não é daquelas pessoas que dá para se esquecer rápido... – Ele falou todo galanteador.  
>- Ah... Tô indo para uma boate atrás do Treasure Island. Se não tiver fazendo nada, passa lá para gente conversar e tal. – Me senti uma vadia fazendo isso, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás e James é muito gato.<br>- Ok, até breve Isabella.

Emmet tinha escrito o endereço da boate num papel para eu ir direto para lá então peguei um táxi no hotel. Quando cheguei lá, as meninas me perguntaram porque eu tinha demorado tanto e eu ignorei a pergunta falando que o taxista tinha se perdido no caminho. Ficamos encantados em como o ambiente da boate era. Pegamos um drink e eu disse que ia pagar em homenagem ao nosso primeiro dia em Vegas e a minha cagada na máquina do Cassino e após o primeiro drink, fomos para a pista de dança.

As músicas que tocavam nessa boate eram muito diferentes das que tocavam em Seattle. Eu acho que essa boate era específica de músicas de rave. Não que eu não curta porque eu adoro dançar, mas eu não estava acostumada. Eu e as meninas estávamos nos divertindo demais fingindo aqueles passos de rave com malabares e fitas. Os meninos iam ao bar pegar bebidas enquanto nós ficávamos na pista dançando. Eles estavam sossegados porque aqui todos respeitavam a gente dançando e não ficavam como urubu em cima de carniça. E nós também gostamos disso porque assim a gente poderia dançar em paz.

Já estávamos a umas duas horas dançando quando sinto alguém bater no meu ombro atrás de mim. Vi que Edward, Jasper e Emmet já olhavam de cara feia então me virei para ver quem era. Finalmente pensei.

- Olá Isabella. – James sorriu.  
>- Você conhece esse cara Bella? – Emmet perguntou.<p>

Todos me olhavam com uma cara estranha menos Alice, que me olhava com uma cara divertida. Pisquei para ela.

- Bom... É para isso que eu estou aqui. Prazer, James. – James respondeu.

Essa noite vai render...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Gostaria de agradecer a algumas pessoas: a Ju Martinhao que sempre comenta e me dá forças. A "Clara" e a "Gabriella 333" que são fofas e me acompanham desde o início também! A Carol que me ajudou com alguns detalhes de Vegas para esses próximos 3 capítulos e minha amiga semente que eu faço ler e reler só para ver se tá pelo menos entendível... :) Voltando a fic... O que vocês acharam desse comportamento repentino do Edward? E esse James? Será que vai rolar algo entre ele e a Bella? Reviews! :) AAA__Ah! Desculpem pelo post se ele tiver desformatado mas o tá boicotando todo o meu capítulo hoje... :(_


	11. XI

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Segundo dia<span>_

Quando eu pensei que eu tinha estragado tudo com minha cena de ciúme na rua, vem a Bella e dá um ataque pior por causa da crupiê no cassino. Aí eu pensei que ela tava caindo na minha, é claro, e para contrariar todas as minhas expectativas aparece o James para acabar com tudo.

Lembrando na noite passada todos estavam tão surpresos quanto eu - menos Bella - e Emmet estava quicando para não expulsar James da nossa festa. Também igual a mim. Esse negócio de ficar se arrastando pra mulher não é comigo. Eu já estava cansado daquele joguinho de sedução e então, no final da noite, acabei sucumbindo e fiquei com uma canadense enquanto todos estavam dançando e Bella conversava com James. Pelo menos só conversava - fato que eu fiz questão de confirmar com Rosalie depois. Rolaram algumas trocas de olhares entre mim e Bella, mas nada que fosse fazer a diferença.

Hoje o roteiro matinal era de Rose. E ela tinha falado que queria ir ao parque de diversões. Eu sempre amei parques de diversão para não dizer o contrário. Sempre tive medo de altura e parece que Rosalie quer ou acabar com a minha reputação e todos me chamarem de cagão ou ela não lembrava disso. Espero que seja a última opção.

Acordamos cedo o suficiente para conseguirmos tomar café no hotel. Como o parque abria tarde aproveitamos para descansar da noite anterior. Essa que com certeza foi o assunto principal do café da manhã. Emmet e Bella estavam brigando sobre James.

- Nós deveríamos estar nos divertindo juntos Bella e não você colocando uma espécie de gogoboy no meio da nossa viagem! - Emmet falou.  
>- Como você sabia que era ele? - Bella perguntou desconfiada.<br>- Esses malandros eu conheço de longe. Não muda de assunto.  
>- Dá um tempo Emmet. Eu tô solteira e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Porque vocês não pegam no pé do Edward também que pegou uma gringa na boate? Ah, já sei... Porque ele é homem né? Me poupe.<br>- Não me inclui nessa briga de vocês não... Eu só fui procurar novas pessoas porque você... - Estava falando, mas fui interrompido. Ainda bem, pois estava prestes a falar uma merda que iria me comprometer depois.  
>- Não me interessa quem o Edward fica ou deixa de ficar. O que me interessa é você. Você é minha irmã e eu não gostei desse cara e pronto. - Emmet falou achando que ia acabar o papo, mas Bella era chata demais e tinha que ser a última voz.<p>

A briga terminou mal com a Bella falando que ele não manda nela e que ela conversa ou fica com quem ela quiser. Pronto, dois bicudos na viagem. Terminamos de tomar café e o roteiro ia ser divulgado.

- Então lindinha, chega de mistério. O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntei pra minha irmã.  
>- Vamos a todas as montanhas russas de Las Vegas que puder. Tem uma em "New York" e uma no "Sahara". Vamos para o Las Vegas Mini Grand Prix andar de Kart e depois no The Adventuredome. Acho que tá bom né? - Rosalie perguntou rindo.<br>- Siiiim! - Os outros responderam. Eu fiquei calado.  
>- Não gostou Eddie? - Rosalie indagou.<br>- Claro que gostei! - Menti pra ela. Jasper olhou pra mim sabendo que eu estava mentindo. _Merda._

Pegamos o carro e fomos para as primeiras atrações do roteiro de Rosalie. Eu tinha que ser forte e manter meu medo escondido dos outros o máximo que eu pudesse apesar de isso já estar quase transparecendo no meu rosto enquanto estacionava próximo a "New York New York". Respiro fundo antes de sair do carro e fomos para a maldita.

- Eddie, você tá bem? – Rose perguntou.  
>- Estou ótimo. Porque?<br>- Você tá meio branco... – Rose desconfiou. – Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?  
>- Sim lindinha. – Era só o que me faltava. Ganhar fama de cagão antes da hora.<p>

Eu já não estava prestando atenção mais em nada enquanto estava esperando a minha vez para sentar no carrinho. Fiz toda a força do mundo de não gritar durante a montanha russa. Abaixei minha cabeça e fechei meus olhos para não ver nada. Só que eu não contava com a foto que o brinquedo tirava e que o cara tinha avisado antes. Acabou que todo meu esforço foi em vão. Bella, Alice e Emmet se juntaram para me zoar. Eles esqueceram completamente que não estavam se falando. Que bom que sirvo de alguma coisa né? Pelo menos hoje o dia não ficaria com um clima pesado.

Expliquei a eles que eu odiava montanha russa, mas não iria deixar de ir para não estragar o roteiro de Rosalie. Ela pediu mil desculpas esquecendo desse meu problema. Agora que todos estavam sabendo, eu não escondi o meu medo gritando em toda a descida da próxima montanha russa, a "Speed" no Sahara.

Para dar uma relaxada, fomos ao Las Vegas Mini Grand Prix andar de Kart. Eu agradeci por dar tempo da minha adrenalina abaixar. Derrotei todos pilotando com uma mão só. Eu já tinha pilotado há muitos anos atrás e eu sempre gostei muito de dirigir. Isso minimizou o meu caso na montanha russa. Voltamos para o Sahara para almoçar pizza e partimos em direção à parte II do meu pesadelo: O The Adventuredome.

Graças ao bom Deus, o roteiro da Rosalie estava acabando. Não que eu estivesse ansioso pelo meu pelo menos essa merda de montanha russa ia acabar. Rosalie queria ir a duas montanhas russas antes de irmos para o hotel. Algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar. Canyon Blaster, uma das atrações mais famosas do porque por ser a única nos Estados Unidos que contém um duplo-fodido-loop e um duplo-fodido-caracol. Já a outra era a Sling Shot que os pés ficavam balançando no ar e o carrinho era lançado numa força bizarra e tem uma pequena porra de queda-livre. Eu estava muito fodido.

Eu sabia que ia dar merda, mas como dar pra trás sem parecer um frouxo? Foda-se, eu sei o que sou e não preciso mostrar pra ninguém. _Só pra Bella. _

- Rosalie, não vou a montanha russa não. Isso é demais para mim. – Falei.  
>- Sabia que você era um maricas Edward. Não consegue enfrentar uma montanha russa dessa boba? - Emmet me sacaneou.<br>- Deixa ele em paz Emmet! – Rosalie falou com raiva.  
>- Pensei que você fosse um homem Edward, porém vejo que você é um rato. – Bella falou rindo com Emmet e eu realmente me irritei.<br>- Não que eu precise provar isso para nenhum de vocês, mas uma coisa vocês podem ter certeza. Eu sou homem e não um maricas. Vamos nessa porra agora.  
>- Uuuuhhh... – Emmet e Bella gemeram como se tivesse com medo.<em> Idiotas.<em>

Eu só tinha que pensar que era só mais aquelas duas e tudo acabaria bem. Eu não ia gritar e não ia demonstrar medo só para provar aqueles dois que eu não era um maricas. Quando estávamos entrando no carrinho, Rosalie me chamou no canto.

- Não precisa fazer isso Edward. – Ela me falou séria.  
>- Eu vou fazer Rose. Pode ficar tranquila que eu estou bem com isso. – Falei seguro de mim.<p>

Entramos no carrinho. Bella ia com Emmet, Alice com Jasper e eu com Rosalie. No banco da frente. Já que você está no inferno abraça o capeta né? Não. Minha amada irmã me fez o favor de levantar meus braços durante o maldito loop. Eu só conseguia ouvir os gritos de medo de Emmet e Bella. Fiz uma nota mental de zoar com eles lá embaixo. Não precisei, pois assim que Emmet saiu do carrinho, ele começou a passar mal.

- Quem é o maricas Emmet? – Gargalhei.  
>- Isso não é hora de zoar ninguém Edward. – Bella disse preocupada.<br>- Eu acho que é a hora perfeita Isabella. Pimenta no dos outros é refresco né? Para me zoar não tinha hora agora só porque o Emmet é um frouxo, que gritou durante a montanha russa inteira, eu não posso zoar? – Perguntei sarcasticamente.  
>- Barbie? – Bella pediu ajuda para minha irmã.<br>- Não posso fazer nada Bella. Ninguém mandou vocês zoarem meu irmão. Agora aguenta as consequências. Vamos esquecer a Sling Shot porque não vai dar mais pro Emmet. – Rosalie comentou.  
>- Acho que deveríamos fazer o passeio todo... – Eu ri.<p>

Voltamos para o hotel e Emmet foi para a emergência do hotel tomar um remédio de enjôo. Que viadinho.

- Qual vai ser para o resto da noite, Edward? – Jasper me perguntou.  
>- Não tenho nenhuma ideia. Acredita? Tava pensando numa boate ou em um cassino... Ajuda? – Pedi.<br>- Amanhã vamos andar bastante então acho que seria melhor um programa light sem ser boate. Porque acho que a Bella vai querer comemorar no Bellagio. Acho que é esse o nome que Alice me disse. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Confirmei com a cabeça – Desistiu da Bella depois de ontem?  
>- Não, mas eu cansei de manter esse jogo. Eu não ia deixar aquela canadense linda dar mole por causa da Bella que estava conversando com uma espécie de garoto de programa. Mas você viu o ataque que ela deu? Eu pensei que estava conseguindo amansar a fera... – Fui interrompido por um barulho da porta batendo. Emmet tinha voltado.<br>- E aí moças, vocês estão fofocando sobre quem?  
>- Quem é a moça aqui? "AAAAAAAAH!" – Imitei Emmet berrando na montanha russa e barulho de vômito. Jasper rolava de tanto rir. – Estávamos falando da sua amiga que é bipolar.<br>- Bells? Realmente ela me surpreende a cada momento. Eu não entendi a reação dela no cassino ontem depois aquele babaca apareceu e ela começou a só conversar com ele... Eu realmente não sei o que se passa na cabeça dela. E você ein garanhão! Que mulher gata que você pegou ontem! – Emmet brincou.  
>- Respeito com a minha irmã seu sacana. Eu não ia ficar de vela de vocês quanto menos ficar olhando a Bella com aquele James. Vou tentar investir hoje de novo. Vamos ver o que vai dar. – Comentei. - Antes de falar sobre Bella, estávamos falando sobre o que fazer hoje. Jasper disse que Bella vai comemorar no Bellagio e que ele vai nos fazer andar pra cacete amanhã. Pensei em um bar para conversar e escutar música, que tal?<br>- Tem o Beauty Bar que tem DJ e é bar. Me disseram que é bom. – Jasper indicou - O que você acha?  
>- Acho que vou aceitar sua opinião. Não sei mais o que fazer e tá em cima da hora.<p>

Nós nos arrumamos e fomos nos encontrar com as meninas. Graças a Deus elas estavam vestidas normais e não daria nenhum problema para a gente. Eu espero. Emmet parecia que tinha lido meus pensamentos.

- Não vamos ter surpresas hoje não é pequena?  
>- Não posso te garantir nada... – Ela falou piscando pra ele.<p>

Comentei para onde íamos e as meninas curtiram a idéia. Acho que todos nós estávamos cansados do parque de diversões e amanhã seria pior com Jasper fazendo a gente andar por toda Vegas. Pegamos um taxi e fomos para o Beauty Bar.

Chegando lá vimos um bar completamente moderno no estilo retro com decoração dos anos 50/60. Entendi o motivo de Jasper me indicar esse bar. Ele adorava esse tipo de arquitetura dos lugares. Pegamos uma mesa e olhamos para o cardápio. Na nossa frente tinha uma pista de dança e fomos informados que mais tarde teria um DJ tocando para animar o local.

Jantamos ouvindo Beatles e brincamos durante as músicas. Foi um tempo bom que gastamos juntos e todos sabiam disso. Aproveitamos para falar sobre cada um de nós, sobre nossos planos, sonhos e metas de vida. O DJ entrou começando a tocar e as meninas se levantaram e ficaram do lado da mesa dançando enquanto nós olhávamos a cena e conversávamos.

- Jaz, o que vai fazer amanhã? – Emmet perguntou. Ele não estava no quarto quando conversamos sobre isso.  
>- Quero fazer muitas coisas... Quero ir a todos os ambientes de Vegas. Ir ao Sahara, New York, Paris. Vou fazer uma surpresa para Alice e Bella que são viciadas em M&amp;M's... - Guardei essa informação. - Tem uma loja imensa deles na Las Vegas Blvd. Vamos passar lá. Quero passar no Grand Canyon, pois sempre quis conhecer. Queria ver Falha de San Andreas t ambém, mas é longe para fazer isso. Se der tempo, a gente passeia pela Strip mesmo. Afinal de noite é a comemoração do aniversário da Bella e nós vamos beber até cair amanhã!<br>- Falem por vocês... – Avisei.  
>- Fala sério Edward. Você deixa de ser um maricas. O que custa você beber com a gente. Estamos em Vegas... Temos que fazer alguma merda! – Emmet sempre irracional.<br>- Ao invés de você ficar discutindo sobre isso, vai defender minha irmã que tá sendo secada ali na pista... – Falei e ele rapidamente levantou e foi até Rosalie.

De repente começou a tocar música lenta na pista. Jasper foi em direção a pista dançar com Alice enquanto Bella voltava para a mesa. Eu não me movi um centímetro. Eu sentia que Bella estava incomodada com as músicas. Eu queria falar algo com ela, mas eu não sabia o que falar. Bella bufou e eu aproveitei a chance para puxar algum assunto.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei inocente.  
>- Não não... – Ela falou finalizando o assunto.<p>

Começou a tocar outra música romântica para o desespero de Bella. Eu a via batendo os pés no chão. Ela continuava reclamando e bufando do meu lado.

- Fala sério! Essas músicas lentas não acabam nunca! Que saco... Quero dançar! – Ela reclamou.  
>- Vamos dançar essa música então? Talvez essa seja a última antes de voltar as músicas normais. - Eu falei e ela me olhou desconfiada. – Se não quiser, tudo bem.<br>- Tá bom... – Ela suspirou.

Fomos em direção a pista de dança e ficamos próximos a Emmet e Jasper. Os dois me olharam com cara de sacana e eu revirei os olhos. Abracei-a pela cintura enquanto ela colocou as mãos no meu pescoço. Eu estava quase nas nuvens sentindo Bella tão próxima de mim. Não falávamos nada só curtimos a música que estava tocando. Eu não lembro quantas músicas nós dançamos. Pra mim nem o tempo importava.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro me chamando. Era Emmet me pedindo para dançar com Bella enquanto eu dançaria com Rosalie. Que estraga prazeres filho de uma puta. Lancei um olhar mortal para ele e fui dançar com minha irmã. Quando me aproximei dela, eu não consegui segurar e bufei alto.

- Você gosta da Bella né Eddie? – Minha irmã perguntou.  
>- Não fale besteiras Rose. – Cortei-a.<br>- Não minta pra mim, Edward Anthony Cullen. Eu sou sua irmã. Posso ter me esquecido do seu medo de montanha russa hoje, porém você não me engana. Seus olhos me dizem que você gosta dela. – Rosalie sempre perceptiva.  
>- Sinceramente eu gosto dela. – Suspirei. - Tenho uma vontade enorme de estar perto dela. Conversar com ela. Protegê-la... Mas ela não quer nada comigo então eu tenho que seguir em frente. – Falei.<p>

Olhei pra Bella e ela e Emmet estavam olhando para nós. Bella virou o rosto na mesma hora e encostou-se no ombro de Emmet.

- Edward, eu sinceramente não sei o que te dizer sobre Bella. Acho que você deveria investir se você realmente gosta dela, mas você viu o que ela mais teme que é Jacob. Ela não é segura para ter nenhum relacionamento sério agora. A pessoa que se relacionar com ela tem que demonstrar que é de confiança... – Rose falou sincera.  
>- Eu sei lindinha. Obrigada pela conversa. Preciso ir ao banheiro, você pode voltar para Emmet? – Claro Eddie. – Minha irmã beijou minha bochecha e fui em direção ao banheiro.<p>

Fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto e acabei lembrando as palavras que Rosalie tinha acabado de me dizer. Eu tinha que mostrar que eu era de confiança. Que eu não faria o que Jacob fez seja lá o que ele fez que causou ela ficar desse jeito.

Voltei para pista de dança e o DJ já tinha parado com a música romântica. Perdi mais uma chance de conversar com Bella. Quando voltei todos estavam já cansados de ficar no bar então resolvemos andar pelas ruas de Las Vegas. Emmet deu a idéia de vermos o famoso vulcão que entra em erupção de 20 em 20 minutos. Depois que vimos, resolvemos voltar pro hotel e jogar um cassino por lá mesmo. As meninas resolveram subir para descansar enquanto nós resolvemos jogar mais um pouco.

- Cara, você é um empata foda. Você sabe disso né? – Perguntei pro Emmet.  
>- Não fui não. Eu adiantei para você e você não sabe disso. – Emmet falou.<br>- O que você pode ter me adiantado Emmet? Eu estava dançando com a Bella e você simplesmente aparece atrás de mim e pede pra dançar com ela? – Questionei-o.

Emmet estava sorrindo pra mim. Vontade de dar um soco nos cornos dele. Jasper jogava na máquina sem dar muita atenção para nós.

- Deixa de ser burro Edward. Você estava dançando com a Bella que nem um idiota. Eu vi isso. Você tinha a chance de falar com ela no ouvido e você ficou mudo pensando na morte da bezerra. Eu te atrapalhando não só falei com Bella e vi que você estava falando sobre Bella com Rosalie. Eu te dei um grande empurrão hoje. – Emmet concluiu.

- O que você falou com Bella então esperto?  
>- Não vou te falar. Acho que te ajudei sem você perceber. Agora depende da Bella... – Emmet estava falando e eu o interrompi.<br>- O que ela tá fazendo na porta do hotel?  
>- Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir. – Emmet falou e foi em direção onde Bella estava.<br>Fomos atrás de Bella e algo me dizia que um tal senhor de cueca de couro estaria próximo também. Quando chegamos próximo a ela, vimos que eles estavam se abraçando. Ódio que eu estava sentindo.  
>- Obrigada pelo empurrão Emmet. – Disse sarcasticamente.<br>- Calma idiota. Vamos ver o que eles estão falando. – Ele falou.

Chegamos próximo o suficiente para escutar um pouco da conversa. Estava em tom de despedida.

- Desculpa James. Não posso continuar com isso. – Bella falou tristonha.  
>- Você tem meu telefone Bella. Eu devo visitar uns parentes em Tacoma em breve. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar. Apesar de não ter ido pra frente, gostei muito de você mesmo. – James afirmou.<p>

Emmet olhou pra mim e piscou. Bella ainda tinha mais dois dias em Vegas e estava "terminando" algo que nem começou com James. O que será que aconteceu pra ela tomar uma atitude dessa?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Sabe quando você está louca para escrever sobre uma coisa, mas faltam mil coisas para chegar nela? Então... Assim que estou me sentindo. Quero escrever logo sobre uma situação na fic, mas para ela acontecer, falta escrever sobre outras por isso o capítulo não tá tããão legal como ele deveria ser. Mas finalmente no capítulo 12 e 13 TUDO será diferente! O que acharam desse capítulo? Review-me! :)_

_Quero agradecer a Ju Martinhão que indicou minha fic nas traduções dela e a minha bitch favorita Isadora que sempre me apoia indicando a fic no twitter dela que é ~super badalado~ e nos twitters de fanfic e tal. Ela é uma fofa mesmo so comentando em um capítulo da fic cofcof. S2_


	12. XII

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Terceiro dia<span>_

Depois da dança e da conversa que tivemos no Beauty Bar, Emmet me deu muito que pensar. Eu entendi o que ele falou pra mim. Eu realmente estava fazendo tudo errado. Suas palavras ainda estavam martelando na minha cabeça.

- Pequena, eu sei que você não é assim. Não sei o que se passa dentro do seu coração, mas não continue com essa farsa de James. O que você sente por Edward ou por qualquer um não me importa, pois irei te apoiar sempre contanto que seja você mesma.

E depois de voltar pro hotel tomei aquela decisão. Eu iria falar com James. Nós conversamos tanto naquele dia que eu gostaria de ser sincera com ele. Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher que arranja um macho na noitada pra fazer ciúme em outro homem ou o que quer que eu esteja fazendo. Subi pro meu quarto enquanto os meninos jogavam no cassino. Eu inventei uma desculpa para as meninas, me escondi para Edward e Emmet não me vissem e fui conversar com James.

Graças a Deus ele era um homem legal e em nenhum momento me pressionou. Eu expliquei toda a confusão que estava se passando comigo ou pelo menos até o que eu sabia. Eu gostaria de ter a amizade dele comigo e a recíproca era verdadeira. Nos despedimos combinando de nos encontrar assim que ele fosse a Seattle. Voltei para o quarto para ter uma boa noite de sono.

Finalmente chegou meu dia do roteiro. Não seria de manhã, mas eu já estava empolgada. Todos estavam bem uns com os outros e o clima não podia ser melhor. Eu precisava ter um tempo com minha irmã para conversar. Eu estava muito confusa. Eu estava calada no café da manhã quando Emmet me deu um susto.

- Meu Deus Emmet! - reclamei. - O que houve?  
>- Eu que te pergunto pequena... O que tu tanto pensa aí que você não fala nada durante o café da manhã? - ele perguntou sempre curioso.<br>- Só estou tentando arquitetar o que fazer para mais tarde... - menti descaradamente. Alice percebeu e me encarou. - O que me leva a perguntar o que faremos hoje de manhã, Jazz?  
>- Bom, como falei ontem para Emmet e Edward, eu quero ir a todos os ambientes de Vegas e no Grand Canyon se der tempo. - Jasper falou esperando alguma opinião nossa.<br>- Ai que ótimo! Eu quero conhecer a área medieval e o hotel Excalibur! - Rosalie falou empolgada.  
>- Bella precisa passar no quarto e após isso vamos seguir o roteiro! - Alice pulava super animada.<p>

Voltamos pro nosso quarto e eu sabia que ela queria perguntar sobre o que aconteceu na mesa de café. Sentei na cama e olhei pra ela. Ela estava me encarando e não falava nada.

- Eu sei que você quer falar algo comigo Is... - ela começou.  
>- Eu quero, mas agora não dá. Todos estão nos esperando. - Tentei enrolar a baixinha, porém ela sabia de todos os meus truques.<br>- Isabella... - Ela começou e então eu comecei a desembuchar.

Falei com ela sobre tudo o que estava passando pela minha cabeça. Desde o meu ataque no primeiro dia, o que estava sentindo e que eu não sabia o que era por Edward até minha conversa com James e Emmet ontem. Ao falar com Alice, eu percebi que não adiantava eu lutar contra tudo e todos por algo que eu cismei ser um problema. Falar que Edward era isso ou aquilo era um método de mostrar que eu não podia ou não queria estar com ele. Mas eu vi nas minhas próprias palavras o quão contraditória eu estava sendo e ela percebeu que eu percebi dando um sorriso imenso.

- Finalmente você entendeu que não existem motivos para você continuar tentando afastar Edward, né Is? – Alice ria como se fosse o gatinho de Alice no país das maravilhas.  
>- Sim. Ouvindo as minhas próprias palavras eu vi que estou lutando contra a maré. Vou deixar as coisas acontecerem... Não vou lutar mais contra nada. – Eu ri. – Obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado mesmo que eu seja uma tapada. Eu te amo Allie.<br>- É pra isso que irmãs servem. Usar roupas umas das outras, brigar e sempre nos apoiar. E você sabe que eu te amo também. – Ficamos abraçadas no meio do quarto quando o meu celular tocou. Era Emmet.  
>- Temos que descer que Emmet já está enchendo o saco. Vou fingir que fui pegar meus óculos e não estava achando, ok? – Perguntei com Alice confirmando.<p>

Descemos e eles começaram a falar no nosso ouvido. Mantemos a nossa farsa falando que não estava achando meus óculos. Rosalie estava começando a dizer que eu já tinha descido com ele na cabeça quando lancei O olhar para ela ficar calada. Ela entendeu na hora, mas Edward para variar desconfiou de algo. Ignoramos a desconfiança de Edward e fomos para nossa primeira parada: a famosa placa "Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas".

Eu tenho certeza que Jasper só tinha colocado essa placa no roteiro dele por causa da minha irmã que sempre quis uma foto naquele lugar. No final todos acabaram tirando várias fotos em várias poses até Edward que era todo tímido para essas coisas entrou na dança. Depois de tirarmos muitas fotos, fomos em direção a Paris. Eu nunca tinha ido a Paris, mas a comparar pelas fotos, "Las Vegas Paris" era uma cópia quase idêntica possuindo a torre Eiffel, o arco do triunfo e vários detalhes que lembravam o museu do Louvre.

Eu estava encantada com tantos detalhes e nem sou dessas coisas. Minha paixão sempre foi à Inglaterra, porém sempre quis conhecer os países mais famosos da Europa também. Então para matar minha curiosidade, fomos em Paris e Veneza em Las Vegas. Aproveitei o máximo do tempo em Paris tirando foto de tudo. Depois passamos em "Veneza" com seus canais e as pinturas imitando os grandes quadros que os prédios da Itália possuía. Meu sorriso não saia do meu rosto. Agora eu que era o gatinho Cheshire.

- Tem alguém bem boba aqui. – Emmet me deu um abraço. – Não sabia que um passeio bobo desses faria você tão feliz, pequena.  
>- Eu sempre amei a cultura europeia, Emmet. Você sabe disso. Eu olhando todos esses detalhes me faz lembrar alguns livros que eu traduzi... – Estava falando, mas fui interrompida pela fofoqueira da minha irmã.<br>- Sem comentários sobre trabalho Is. – Dei a língua para ela.

Continuamos a andar pela Las Vegas Blvd a meu ver sem rumo quando Jasper, Edward e Emmet pararam na nossa frente. Ficamos olhando para eles com cara de "_O que vocês estão fazendo?_" quando Jasper começou a explicar.

- Quero passar numa loja, mas as meninas têm que fechar os olhos. – Jasper disse. Não curti essa ideia. – Emmet e Edward, tapem com as mãos os olhos delas.

Pareciam três casais mongolóides andando pela devagar pela rua. Tínhamos que ter o cuidado de não tropeçar nas pernas dos meninos senão seria uma grande pegadinha e com certeza alguém ia surgir com a câmera e um microfone na mão. Eu ri desse meu pensamento idiota.

- Do que você está rindo? – Edward perguntou bem próximo a minha orelha me causando um arrepio.  
>- Na... Nada. – Gaguejei.<br>- Bom. É aqui. Espero que gostem da surpresa meninas! – Jasper falou e assim que disse, Edward tirou as mãos da frente dos meus olhos. Eu ainda estava com os olhos fechados quando ouvi o berro da minha irmã.  
>- NÃO ACREDITO! M&amp;M's! – Gritei.<p>

Nós pulávamos no meio da rua enquanto os outros turistas nos encaravam. Emmet, Edward e Jasper riram da nossa reação. As viciadas em M&M's desde a infância éramos eu e Alice, mas como Rosalie começou a morar conosco acabamos passando o vício para ela também.

- Own Jasper! Obrigada! – Nós três fomos abraçar Jasper deixando-o sem graça.  
>- Se eu soubesse o poder de uma loja de M&amp;M's para uma mulher, eu já teria vindo nessa loja há muito tempo. – Emmet resmungou.<br>- Aprende com seu irmão mais velho, Emm. – Jasper piscou pra Emmet.

Entramos na loja e ela era o meu paraíso. Tinha de todas as cores espalhadas por toda loja do chão ao teto. Vários ursinhos de pelúcia de M&M's que eu fiz questão de comprar e comprei todos os M&M's que eu poderia para me satisfazer durante o roteiro de Jasper e o resto do dia seguinte. Eram quatro andares de pura magia e eu estava deslumbrada. Quando saímos do meu paraíso, fomos para a loja da Coca que era imensa também e nos proporcionou um alívio porque Vegas estava MUITO quente. Eu e Edward estávamos andando mais para trás. Eu porque estava cansada e Edward para me acompanhar.

- Bella, abre a boca e fecha os olhos. – Edward falou de forma travessa.  
>- Não gosto dessas brincadeiras, mas vou abrir uma exceção para você. – Falei parando de andar, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca.<br>- Quero saber se você pegou esse M&M's... – Edward comentou colocando os M&M's na minha boca.  
>- Nooossa... Esse tããão muito bom! – Ia continuar a falar quando olhei para frente e todos estavam nos encarando como ETs. – É de menta né? – Perguntei envergonhada.<br>- É sim, pode ficar com o saco. Eu comprei mais de um. – Edward falou também sem graça enquanto Emmet gargalhava na frente. QUE VERGONHA!

Depois dessa cena, começamos a andar próximos um dos outros e Edward aproveitou para conversar com Emmet baixinho. No final da conversa misteriosa, ele deu um soco no braço de Emmet. Ainda consegui escutar no final do cochicho um "_idiota_" vindo de Edward.

Estava na hora do almoço e ninguém mais aguentava andar então resolvemos para no Planet Hollywood pra comer. Como estava com saudades dos meus Fast food, comi um hambúrguer imenso com M&M's de menta de sobremesa. Todos agradeceram aquela uma hora para descansar os pés. Jasper estava pegando pesado - não que eu não estivesse gostando - no roteiro e aposto que amanhã todos iriam descansar porque logo na quarta já teríamos que trabalhar. E ainda tinha a comemoração do meu aniversário.

- Infelizmente não vai dar para ir ao Grand Canyon hoje. - Jasper choramingou. - Esse passeio dura o dia inteiro.  
>- Deixa para a próxima Jaz. Quem sabe a gente faça uma viagem pela costa passando por Los Angeles e San Andreas? - Alice consolou-o fazendo Jasper abrir um sorriso.<br>- Chega de melação... - Emmet ia falar, mas tomou um tapa da Rose - Ai amor! Tava brincando. Como eu ia dizendo, o que vamos fazer agora?  
>- Não vai dar para ir na excalibur e nas pirâmides. Vocês têm que escolher. New York é aqui do lado então depois dessa a gente vai a mais uma e descansa pro aniversario da Bells. - Jasper sorriu pra mim.<br>- Então nós vamos para New York irmãozinho... - Quando Emmet vinha assim viria zoação na certa. - Boas recordações não é "Eddie" - Terminou zoando de Edward. Sabia. Alice e Jasper estavam rindo já Rose e Edward rolavam os olhos.  
>- Grandão... - Comecei, mas ele passou por cima de mim.<br>- Que saco ein Bella. Você tá sem graça com essa paix... - Antes que ele falasse algo lancei um olhar pra ele que na mesma hora parou. Edward encarou a mim e a Emmet na mesma hora.  
>- Tenho boas recordações daqui Emmet quanto você tem do The Adventuredome. - Edward fingiu que ia vomitar causando risada em todos inclusive em Emmet.<br>- Ouch! Mandou bem Cullen.  
>- Não precisa me defender Bella. Eu me acostumei com o jeito do Emmet. Mesmo assim, obrigado. - Edward falou pra mim.<p>

Passamos de novo por New York agora para conhecer o lugar e rimos quando passamos próximo a montanha russa. E o nosso último ponto do passeio foi a Excalibur com seus castelos medievais.

Hoje o clima estava muito bom com risadas e diversão. Zoação na hora certa e poderia acrescentar azaração? Não sei. Quando chegamos ao hotel para descansar, Rosalie quis me encher de perguntas enquanto Alice só me olhava. Rosalie não percebeu o quanto minha irmã estava calada. Ela não tinha nada o que perguntar já que o nosso papo mais cedo foi bastante esclarecedor. Eu pedi para Rose que depois do descansar eu responderia tudo que ela perguntasse. É claro que não deu em nada e eu tive que responder ao interrogatório.

- Fala agora. Que é que tá rolando? – Rose perguntou em um modo descontraído e não no modo "sai de perto do meu irmão". Gostei disso.  
>- Não está acontecendo nada, Barbie. Eu não sei por que você achou isso. – Desconversei.<br>- Bella, eu te conheço há anos e não há horas. Não me enrola. Eu tô sentindo um clima diferente desde o dia que você deu um ataque no Treasure Island, mas não falei nada. Ontem, você e Eddie dançando músicas lentas juntinhos. Hoje compartilhando M&M's... – Ela ia continuar e eu interrompi.  
>- Quando eu souber o que está acontecendo, eu te digo com o maior prazer. Mas eu estou confusa não sei o que está acontecendo. Edward está me tratando bem e eu estou gostando disso. Isso NÃO quer dizer nada Rose. Só amigos. – Falei e Alice rolou os olhos. Ela preferiu ficar calada e eu agradeci.<br>- Ok. Vou acreditar em você. POR ENQUANTO. Não pense que eu caio nessa história de só amigos e não sei o que está acontecendo. – Ela falou e agora eu que rolei os olhos. – Só quero falar uma coisa para você antes de irmos dormir.  
>- Pode falar. – Eu a encorajei. Rosalie ia mostrar os dentes para defender o irmão em 4...3...2...<br>- O que Edward faz da vida dele, é problema dele. Eu sempre o apoio em suas decisões. Não pense que só porque sou sua amiga e ele é meu irmão que isso não pode acontecer. Não veja o meu laço de parentesco com ele e sim o que seu coração sente. – Ela falou e eu fui abraçá-la.  
>- Obrigada. – Eu agradeci.<br>- Sábias palavras Barbie. – Alice piscou para ela.  
>- Eu sei o que eu digo Sininho. – Nós rimos e fomos descansar.<p>

Depois de descansar o dia que tivemos, nós começamos a nos preparar para sair. A conversa com Rosalie não saia de minha cabeça. Só consegui esquecê-la quando a hora de nos arrumarmos. Finalmente chegou o grande dia da minha comemoração e não só eu como todos estavam empolgados. Todos sabiam que eu queria ir para o Bellagio, mas ninguém sabia que eu tinha pulseiras VIPs para entrar na boate. Marcamos de nos encontrar no hall do hotel para avisar aonde iríamos.

- Minhas lindas, vocês descansaram o suficiente para hoje? – Emmet perguntou rindo.  
>- Sim, estamos preparadas. Hoje o céu é o limite! – Alice respondeu indo abraçar Jasper.<br>- Gente, como todos vocês sabem, eu vou comemorar meu aniversário no The Bank no Bellagio. – Todos assentiram. - Mas o que vocês não sabem é que eu tenho pulseira VIP para todos. – Falei rindo.  
>- Nããão acredito! Como você conseguiu isso Bells? – Rosalie curiosa como sempre perguntou.<br>- Segredo! – Eu gargalhei. Emmet estava me encarando. – Calma que foi tudo por métodos simples e não inclui ninguém. – Falei para que Emm não pensasse que James estava incluído nisso. – Apenas expliquei para o gerente e ele me deu um contato.  
>- Minha pequena é muito inteligente. O que estamos esperando? – Emmet questionou?<p>

Empolgados, pegamos o primeiro táxi que passou e que cabiam os seis e fomos para a noite que prometia. Chegando no The Bank, eu fiquei encantada com o lugar que era cheio de espelhos e jogos de luzes espalhadas por todo o lugar. Não era igual à primeira boate que fomos quando chegamos em Vegas e era muito diferente das que frequentávamos em Seattle.

Depois de rodar por todo o lugar, selecionamos um lugar estratégico próximo ao bar e começamos a dançar. O DJ já estava a todo o vapor tocando as nossas músicas preferidas e nós estávamos entregues na pista.

Após um longo tempo, Emmet deu a ideia de fazermos um brinde ao meu aniversário. Eu tentei convencê-los que não seria legal fazer isso antes do meu aniversário e que isso traria azar, mas eles me convenceram. Na verdade, eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Eu deixava isso para Alice ou Seth.

- Um brinde a Bella. – Emmet começou - A pessoa mais pura e amigável que eu conheço.  
>- Guerreira e amorosa – Jasper completou.<br>- Companheira e divertida – Rosalie adicionou.  
>- Honesta e sincera – Alice falou e depois disse um "Eu te amo" em silêncio. Retribui para minha irmã.<br>- Uma mulher linda por fora e por dentro. – Edward falou me deixando sem graça.  
>- A Bella! – Emmet falou e todos nós bebemos.<p>

Fiquei emocionada e abracei a todos demoradamente. Eu amava minha irmã e meus amigos. Então não pude deixar de ficar boba com o brinde que eles fizeram para mim em homenagem ao meu aniversário. Depois do primeiro brinde, veio o segundo, o terceiro até que perdermos as contas de quantos drinks já tínhamos tomado. Eu já estava começando a ver tudo rodando, mas não contei para que Emmet não pensasse que eu era fraca.

Pensei comigo que dançando faria toda a bebida que eu tinha ingerido sair. Eu estava enganada, pois isso só me deixou tonta e eu estava quase indo em direção ao chão quando as mãos de Edward me seguraram. Senti-o se aproximando de mim para sussurrar algo em meu ouvido.

- Tem alguém ficando mal aqui? – Ele perguntou rindo.  
>- Qual é a sua tolerância ao álcool? – Perguntei.<br>- Assumo que estou ficando um pouco tonto. Eu morei em Londres. Tipo, meu quintal era um pub. Tô acostumado a beber. Não nessas quantidades, óbvio. – Ele falou rindo. – Emmet me desafiou pensando que eu ficaria ruim antes dele... Acho que ele está pior que eu. – Olhamos para Emmet e ele estava dançando super desengonçado na pista. - Pelo menos não tô dançando que nem um mongol. – Rimos juntos.  
>- Você me acha bonita? – Meu filtro de pensamentos estava completamente esquecido após tanto álcool. Olhei para os outros e eles estavam completamente nos ignorando.<br>- Bonita é pouco. Você é linda, Isabella. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu acho que sempre tive uma queda por você. Vale lembrar que eu só estou falando isso porque tenho certeza que você não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã. – Ele riu próximo ao meu ouvido e isso me fez arrepiar.  
>- Quem disse que não? – Eu perguntei desafiando-o.<br>- Eu sou médico. Eu sei o que eu falo. – Ele estava me zoando. – Quero tentar uma coisa. Mas você tem que me prometer ficar quieta, ok? – Confirmei com a cabeça.

Edward estava se aproximando calmamente de mim. Eu fiquei parada sem saber o que ele ia fazer. Ele pegou minhas mãos que estavam encostadas no meu quadril e as segurou. Quando nossas cabeças estavam bem próximas de se encostar, Emmet me abraçou por trás e me tirou de perto de Edward falando que me amava. Edward estava resmungando enquanto Emmet se declarava para mim, Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. _Edward ia me beijar? Era isso mesmo que ia acontecer antes que Emmet me tirasse dali? _Eu nunca saberia as respostas desses pensamentos, pois depois que Emmet nos separou Edward não se aproximou mais.

E enquanto o tempo passava mais nós bebíamos e dançávamos. Eu já não estava sentindo nada e tinha certeza que teria uma enxaqueca daquelas no dia seguinte. E nós continuamos a beber, dançar, beber, dançar, pegar um táxi, andar pelas ruas de Vegas... Isso é só o que eu me lembro. Depois, foi só escuridão...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_Momento de irmãs da Bella com Alice foi fofo... Own! Eu adoraria ter uma irmã para conversar sobre tudo. O q__ue foi o surto das meninas com o M&M's? Acho que se eu fosse numa loja dessas eu ia surtar igual a elas! rs. Quem acha que o Emmet é um empata-foda? O que será que aconteceu na noite anterior? Deixem-me reviews falando! :)_


	13. XIII

**_Bella POV_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Quarto dia<span>_

Nunca tinha ido tão ao fundo do poço como fui na noite passada. Aliás, eu só sei que fui ao fundo do posso por não conseguir lembrar de nada. Só de alguns flashes. Minha cabeça estava explodindo de dor. Sem condições de beber hoje ou em qualquer outro dia da minha vida.

Resolvi abrir os olhos para me ambientar com a luz da manhã. Quando os abri não gostei do que vi. Não estava no quarto das meninas e a cama ao meu lado estava vazia. Olhei para o canto do quarto e onde ficavam as nossas malas. Nada. Olhei para o chão do quarto e vi roupas masculinas e as minhas. _aiMeuDeus_.

Fui me mexer na cama e senti um corpo grande e pelo que senti sem camisa do meu lado. Jesus Cristo, o que eu fiz ontem à noite? Olhei pro rosto do meu acompanhante e ele estava coberto pelo lençol. Era a hora de bater em retirada sem ninguém ver.

Peguei minhas coisas no chão - minha cabeça latejando mais que uma batida de música eletrônica - e foi assim que reparei um brilho na minha mão. Mais especificamente no meu dedo anelar na mão esquerda. O anel era lindo e ele estava ali por um motivo. Eu sabia o que isso significava. Comecei a gritar desesperadamente que a maldição dos casamentos de Vegas tinha me pegado e não me importando com o acordar do misterioso acompanhante que se levantou assustado tirando o lençol do rosto.

- AI MEU DEUS! - Reparei na mão dele e ele estava com uma aliança igual a minha. - O que aconteceu ontem a noite?  
>- Não sei... Não me lembro! Que dor de cabeça dos infernos. - Ele suspirou e olhou pela primeira vez pra mim - Bella, porque você tá de calcinha e sutiã no meio do meu quarto?<p>

Gritei mais ainda tirando o lençol dele e percebendo que ele estava de cueca. A situação estava pior do que eu imaginava. Ela conseguia piorar a cada momento. Ele não se importou de ficar de cueca na minha frente. Homens...

- Que anel é esse na sua mão esquerda. Só me explica isso. - choraminguei.  
>- Eu não uso anel... - Ele parou pra me mostrar e viu o anel no seu dedo. - Que porra é essa? - Perguntou assustado.<p>

Levantei minha mão e mostrei para ele o anel igual que estava em minha mão. Tirei-o do meu dedo e vi que dentro dele tinha uma inscrição. Li em voz alta.

_"Edward e Bella - Com sorte no amor e no jogo desde 06/09/10"._

Eu tinha casado com Edward Cullen em Vegas e não me lembrava de nada. Só ouvi Edward gritando e correndo para mim quando minha visão começou a ficar turva. Desmaiei nos braços de Edward.

Quando acordei senti um cheiro estranho de amônia e dois olhos verdes profundo me fitando.

- Por favor, me diz que isso é mentira. - Pedi.  
>- Me sinto até chateado com tanta negação. Sou tão ruim assim? - Edward sarcásticamente perguntou fingindo uma cara triste.<br>- Não é isso seu idiota. Eu não quero me casar com você nem ninguém em Vegas... Porque você tá com esse sorriso safado no rosto? Precisamos desfazer isso... Cadê os outros? - Perguntei já tendo uma idéia na minha cabeça. - Vamos voltar pra capela e vamos pedir para anular o casamento. Simples. - Eu ri do meu plano. Tudo daria certo. Era só esperar.  
>- Esse é meu quarto. Eu reservei porque não dá pra dormir no mesmo que Emmet. Ele ronca muito. Vou colocar uma roupa. Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. - Ele riu e eu olhei pra mim. Estava deitada na cama só com a lingerie. Bufei alto pra ele ouvir.<p>

Nos arrumamos e fomos em direção ao meu quarto. Todos estavam lá preocupados com a gente. Emmet veio em minha direção e me abraçou com força. Foi aí que não aguentei e comecei a chorar.

- Pequena, o que houve? Edward, o que você fez com ela? – Emmet já estava nervoso.  
>- Emm, o que nós fizemos ontem? – Perguntei ainda chorando.<br>- Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Aliás, nenhum de nós lembra muito. – Ele falou com vergonha. – Eu sei que acordei com Rosalie no meu quarto. Fui procurar Jasper e ele estava com Alice no de vocês e eu já estava procurando você quando vocês chegaram...  
>- Talvez tenha algo na câmera de Rosalie que nós fizemos e pode ser uma forma de lembrar. – Alice falou e fui correndo pegar a câmera.<br>- Puta merda! – Gritei quando comecei a ver as fotos.

Todos vieram ao meu redor e ofegaram. Muitas fotos estavam tremidas e tinham outras que estavam nítidas demais. Fotos do tipo Emmet e Rosalie se beijando de uma forma não muito sutil que fez Edward ficar vermelho de raiva e Jasper e Alice dançando, mas o foco da foto era Jasper com a mão na bunda da Alice. Depois de algumas fotos nossas de nós bebendo e fazendo pose, alguém tirou uma foto de uma capela escrito Casamentos 24 horas. Eu olhei pra Edward e gemi.

- Porque será que tiramos uma foto de um lugar desses? – Alice perguntou inocente.  
>- Allie, eu aposto que terão algumas fotos que responderão a sua pergunta pelo jeito que o negócio tá... – Eu falei pessimista.<br>- O QUE QUE É ISSO? – Rosalie berrou no meu ouvido pegando minha mão e a de Edward. Pronto, Rose somou 2 + 2. – Não acredito... – Ela falou baixinho.  
>- Quem não acredita sou eu! Como vocês me deixaram fazer essa loucura? Que espécie de amigos vocês são? E vocês Alice e Rosalie, eu tinha conversado com vocês e vocês em nenhum momento me pararam... – Comecei a falar que nem uma louca.<br>- Bells, pelo amor de Deus, olha a gente nessas fotos. Nenhum de nós tinha condição de nada. Não culpe a gente por algo que não temos culpa. Todos resolveram beber até cair, agora cada um assuma a culpa que tem. – Rosalie falou séria.  
>- Preciso resolver isso. Edward, porque você não fala nada? – Questionei com raiva.<br>- Eu tô bem quanto a isso. – Edward falou sorrindo.  
>- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ TÁ BEM SEU LOUCO DO PARQUE. PRECISAMOS RESOLVER ISSO AGORA. – Comecei a berrar.<br>- Quem quer resolver é você. O máximo que posso fazer é te acompanhar esposa.- Ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Emmet e Jasper começaram a rir. Rosalie me olhava com pena. Ninguém estava levando a fé no meu desespero. Alice estava levantando para me dar um abraço, mas eu agi primeiro. O comentário do Edward tinha me levado ao extremo. Dei um tapa na cara dele. Todos me olharam com cara de chocados.

- Para você aprender a não rir da minha desgraça. Vou à capela e você vai comigo. – Apontei para Edward. – Precisamos desfazer essa merda.

Ninguém ousou falar algo contra. Cada um foi para o seu quarto e fomos nos arrumar. Enquanto Rosalie estava no banho, Alice se aproximou de mim.

- É tão ruim assim? – Alice perguntou com vergonha.  
>- Eu assumi para vocês que casamento é algo sério pra mim. Ainda rimos da Britney Spears e o que eu faço? Na minha crise de bebedeira, caso com o irmão da minha melhor amiga... – Pronto. Comecei a chorar de novo. Hoje ia ser o dia do chororo.<br>- Is, calma. Vamos contornar a situação. – Alice me abraçou.  
>- Você viu como Edward estava? Ele é doente. Ele gostou disso. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? – Perguntei desesperada.<br>- Bom, vou falar, mas você não pode me interromper. – Assenti com a cabeça. – Porque não estaria tudo bem para ele? Ele gosta de você. Ele sempre quis uma chance de se aproximar. Agora que ele tem porque ele iria querer perder a oportunidade dele? Ele vai agarrar com unhas e dentes.  
>- Como você sabe isso tudo, Allie?<br>- Jasper me disse, mas não precisava nem me dizer. Era só olhar para ele que tá escrito na testa dele que... – Alice interrompeu o que ia falar já que Rosalie estava saindo do banho.  
>- Vou tomar banho e vou à capela. Se vocês quiserem, podem passear por aí. Eu tenho que resolver isso com Edward hoje. Que horas é nosso vôo?<br>- Acho que umas 17 horas. – Rosalie respondeu. – Nós vamos com você. Não vamos te abandonar agora. – Alice confirmou com a cabeça.  
>- Obrigada. – Falei para as duas e entrei no banho.<p>

Fui para o banho tentando lembrar das merdas que fizemos ontem. Tentativa falha já que a última coisa que eu me lembrava era de nós todos brindando o meu aniversário. Terminamos de nos arrumar e fomos para a entrada do hotel encontrar os meninos.

- Bella olha o que eu encontrei no meu quarto. – Edward pegou um cheque nominal a "Edward Cullen e Isabella Cullen" no valor de 50.000 dólares. Meu queixo caiu. – Acho que depois que casamos, fomos tentar a sorte em algum cassino...  
>- Vamos a capela desfazer isso. – Respirei fundo e falei para os outros.<p>

Pegamos o carro e fomos para a maldita capela. Como nós não sabíamos onde era, perguntamos para o nosso guia, que quase não foi usado nessa viagem. Ele nos posicionou mostrando no mapa. Nós chegamos ao local e estávamos entrando na porta quando um homem vestido de Elvis cansado saía pela mesma porta. Ele olhou para nós e sorriu.

- Vieram pegar a câmera que deixaram aqui ontem?  
>- Você se lembra da gente? – Perguntei ansiosa.<br>- Sim. Eu que casei vocês ontem só que vocês saíram com tanta pressa que deixaram a câmera com meu assistente. Tá no achados e perdidos. É só ir lá e pegar! – O tal Elvis falou. Não sei se comemorava ou não por ter achado mais uma prova do crime. – Bom, tenho que ir. Que o casamento de vocês dure bastante! Nunca vi casal tão animado...  
>- NÃO! – Gritei pra ele e todos se assustaram. Eu já estava agindo à beira da loucura. – Espera um instante. Preciso perguntar uma coisa para você, por favor... – Implorei.<br>- Se você puder falar rápido. É que tô atrasado para chegar em casa. Se eu demoro muito, minha mulher fica uma fera. Se prepare camarada. – Ele bateu no ombro de Edward. Revirei meus olhos.  
>- Vou ser rápida e direta. Como eu faço para me separar? – Falei de uma vez só.<br>- Mas já? – Ele perguntou assustado.  
>- Eu estava sob o efeito do álcool e nunca quis me casar desse jeito. Aliás, vocês não deveriam fazer isso com pessoas nessa situação! – Dei uma bronca nele.<br>- Minha filha, se esperarmos pessoas normais virem se casar aqui, meu patrão e eu morremos de fome. – Ele falou sincero. Era verdade, mas eu não podia fazer nada. – E sobre a separação...  
>- Sim...? – Fiquei na expectativa.<br>- Aqui não separa casais só junta. Desculpa minha querida.  
>- Mas Britney Spears se casou aqui e se separou em menos de três dias. – Comentei desesperada. - Como ela fez isso?<br>- Você é a Britney? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Pessoas famosas conseguem qualquer coisa que elas querem.  
>- Eu tenho 50.000 dólares para dar. Pronto. É dinheiro que o seu chefe quer... Eu dou. – Falei já enlouquecida de raiva.<br>- Sinto muito. Não posso fazer nada por você. Vocês vão ter que ir para o cartório normal. Tchau gente. Foi bom estar com vocês ontem. E mocinha... – Olhei para ele com alguma esperança. – Acho melhor desistir dessa ideia. Tende a demorar muito esses casos.  
>- Nunca. – Cuspi a palavra.<br>- Você que sabe. Tchau galera.

Nos despedimos do Elvis e pegamos a câmera de Edward. Nela tinha algumas fotos e vídeos do dia de ontem. Preferi não ver para não ficar mais puta. Nesse tempo após a conversa com o maldito Elvis que nos casou, ninguém ousava falar uma palavra perto de mim. Acho que eu esganaria o primeiro que falasse algo engraçadinho. Eu tentei de tudo para resolver esse problema, mas eu não tinha escolha. Eu tinha que envolver meu pai na história.

- Alô?  
>- Bells? Finalmente! Como vocês estão aí? Não se casou e fez tatuagem não né? – Meu pai estava rindo. Ele sabia que eu não faria isso. Não em condições normais...<br>- Aahhh pai... – Choraminguei. Meus olhos já estavam lacrimejando de novo. Eu tinha certeza que iria secar toda a fonte de lágrimas hoje.  
>- O que houve Bella? Você está me deixando nervoso. – Meu pai falou.<p>

Contei para o meu pai tudo o que tinha acontecido em Las Vegas. Desde o primeiro dia até hoje.

- Pai, o que eu faço? Não quero ficar casada. – Eu não aguentava mais falar isso.  
>- Bells, eu não conheço muito bem esses casos. – Gemi. – Calma que vou ligar para um amigo meu. Ele é especialista nisso e vai conseguir te tirar dessa.<br>- Obrigada pai. Hoje eu tô voltando pra Seattle.  
>- De nada filha. Em breve eu te ligo.<p>

Desliguei o telefone e contei para todos o que meu pai tinha dito. Eu iria ficar nervosa até a hora dele me ligar. Já estava prevendo isso. Rosalie e Alice pediram para ir numas lojas de souvenir e fomos todos juntos. Minha cabeça estava no mundo da lua assim como a de Edward. Ele estava pensativo e não falava nada com ninguém. Resolvi comprar algumas coisas para meu pai, Sue, Seth, Leah e Âng para fazer o tempo passar e eu pensar em alguma outra coisa.

Precisava de um tempo então pedi para ficar sozinha um pouco e logo os encontraria no cassino que ficava ali perto. Sentei no banco próximo ao cassino em que eles estavam e coloquei meus pensamentos em ordem. _Quando eu finalmente percebi que não adiantava lutar contra as coisas que estava sentindo veio esse casamento estúpido. Pelo menos me casei com o Edward e não com algum estranho. Ele com certeza vai me ajudar com a separação e vamos rir disso depois. Espero que esse casamento não seja um problema já que eu estava começando a me soltar..._

Senti a presença de uma pessoa do meu lado que acabou me tirando do devaneio dos meus pensamentos. Era James.

- Oi Bella! Pensei que já tivesse voltado para Seattle.  
>- Antes eu tivesse ido ontem... Você não sabe o que me aconteceu. – Mostrei meu dedo com o anel de casamento e ele ficou abismado. – Olha a merda que eu fiz.<br>- Nossa... Nem tenho o que te dizer. Noitada ontem ein... – James brincou comigo.  
>- Ainda ganhei 50.000 dólares com meu "marido" em um cassino e o pior, não me lembro de absolutamente nada. Mas meu pai já está tomando as atitudes necessárias para resolver isso. Vou me separar quando chegar em Seattle.<br>- Boa sorte pra você. Sabe que se precisar de mim é só me ligar. – James me abraçou. – Infelizmente tenho que ir agora.

Despedi-me de James e fui para o Cassino. Edward estava na porta me encarando. Quando viu que eu estava voltando pro cassino, deu as costas e entrou. Eu cheguei e pedi para voltar pro hotel já que precisávamos fazer nossas malas e almoçar. Fomos direto para os quartos e ao terminar de arrumar as malas, descemos para o bar do hotel. Estávamos fazendo hora esperando meu pai ligar e almoçar para poder ligar para o transfer para voltarmos para Seattle. Mal terminamos de pedir nosso almoço quando meu pai ligou.

- Alguma notícia pai? – Falei atropelando.  
>- Bella, conversei com um amigo que entende isso. Nós podemos pedir a anulação do seu casamento alegando que você e Edward não estavam em condições de assumir um compromisso tão importante. – Meu pai falou e eu comemorei. – Você e Edward têm que estar em comum acordo com isso.<br>- Nós estamos pai. Muito obrigada. Te amo muito.  
>- Também te amo e para de aprontar aí. – Ele riu e desligou o telefone.<p>

Voltei para o bar do hotel e comuniquei a eles.

- Meu pai conseguiu! – Estava pulando de felicidade. - Eu e você temos que assinar um papel e alegar que estávamos sob a influencia do álcool que eles vão anular nosso casamento!  
>- Finalmente esse stress vai acabar... – Emmet suspirou.<br>- Vamos almoçar e depois conversamos sobre isso. – Edward comentou.

Como eu estava com fome não reclamei, mas achei sua atitude estranha. Após terminarmos de tomar a sobremesa e pagar a conta, Edward começou a falar.

- Eu não vou assinar nada. – Edward falou sério. Eu olhei para cara dele.  
>- Como assim "Eu não vou assinar nada"? – Eu perguntei.<br>- Ué, você ouviu certo. Eu não vou assinar nada. – Ele repetiu tranquilamente.  
>- Isso não vai prestar. Vamos sair daqui agora. – Jasper falou e Emmet, Alice e Rosalie o seguiram.<br>- Você não pode estar falando sério né Edward? – Eu falei calmamente não querendo realmente ficar nervosa.  
>- Bella, eu gosto de você. Eu sei que demorei em falar algo, mas eu realmente gosto de você. Essa é a minha chance de mostrar pra você que eu sou uma pessoa legal. Dê-me um voto de confiança.<br>- Meu Deus do Céu. EU. NÃO. QUERO . FICAR. CASADA. COM. VOCÊ. Você não entendeu isso? Eu sei que você é uma pessoa legal Edward. Eu acredito em Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie... Mas você tem que respeitar minha decisão de não querer ficar com você.  
>- E você tem que respeitar minha decisão de não querer assinar droga de documento nenhum. – Ele falou sério. – Eu não vou ceder os seus caprichos Bella.<br>- Caprichos? Que mané caprichos. Eu casei com você porque eu estava bêbada. Você entendeu? BÊBADA.  
>- Agora aguente as consequências. Eu não vou assinar papel nenhum. Se você quiser se separar de mim que entre na justiça e espere todo aquele tempo. Eu vou me aproveitar desse tempo para te provar que eu sou digno da sua companhia. E acho bom você se comportar como esposa. Sabe como são as leis americanas sobre os casamentos...<p>

Minha vontade era de bater na cara de Edward umas trocentas vezes para ele prestar atenção nas maluquices que ele estava falando. Emmet voltou para onde nós estávamos falando que o transfer tinha chegado e que tínhamos que ir. Ele já tinha pego minhas malas e todos estavam ao nosso lado esperando a gente terminar de conversar.

- Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer fazer? Podemos terminar isso pacificamente Edward, pense bem nisso. – Estava tentando recuperar minha paciência. Tava realmente difícil isso.  
>- Sim, estou 100% certo de que não darei para trás. – Edward falou convicto com um sorriso cínico no rosto.<br>- Então pode ter certeza, Edward Anthony Cullen, que eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Finalmente a parte que eu queria escrever chegoooou! *_* Para falar a verdade eu tô escrevendo esse primeiro que o 12 de tamanha a vontade que eu tava! Como será esses dois casados? Alguém tem dúvida de que a Bella vai aprontar? O que vocês acham? Deixem-me reviews falando! :)_


	14. XIV

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Eu ainda não estava acreditando. Eu fui muito inocente pensando que casar com Edward seria melhor do que me casar com qualquer estranho. Que diabos ele pensa falando aquela frase: "<em>Bella, eu gosto de você. Eu sei que demorei em falar algo, mas eu realmente gosto de você. Essa é a minha chance de mostrar pra você que eu sou uma pessoa legal. Dê-me um voto de confiança.<em>"? Essa é minha chance uma ova! Ele só pode ter fumado maconha estragada. Só pode. Eu prometi fazer da vida dele um inferno só tinha que pensar como. Preciso falar urgente com Seth. Ele com certeza vai poder me ajudar com a parte suja. Eu já tinha uma ideia para começar o meu plano. Só precisava esperar o tempo certo.

- Pequena? - Emmet estava me chamando há algum tempo e eu não tinha percebido. Esperei ele continuar. - Você já tomou seu remédio? Já estamos prestes a entrar no avião.  
>- Não vou tomar dessa vez grandão. Tenho coisas para fazer que tem que me deixar acordada. - Falei voltando a lembrar do meu plano.<br>- Bella... Você não pode dar uma chance pro Edward antes de vir como uma voadora? - Emmet perguntou.  
>- Espero que você não se meta nesse relacionamento Emmet. E além do mais, não tenho nada planejado. - Ri maliciosamente.<br>- Pode deixar que não vou me meter. Vocês são grandes que se entendam. – Ele deu de ombros.

Estávamos todos calados esperando a chamada para o nosso vôo. Na ida, eu fui sentada ao lado de Alice, mas dessa vez eu ia fazer questão de ir ao lado do meu maridinho. Já dentro do avião, Eu me sentei na janela e quando Edward ia passando da minha cadeira puxei a manga da sua camisa fazendo-o me olhar.

- Você não vai sentar ao lado da sua esposa, Edward? - Perguntei carinhosamente. Todos estavam olhando de forma assustada de mim para Edward.  
>- Cla... Claro. Porque não? - Ele gaguejou. Emmet e Alice ficaram me encarando enquanto eu ignorei-os.<p>

A luz de aviso do avião nos informou que era hora de apertar os cintos de segurança que em breve decolaríamos. Essa era a parte que eu mais odiava e, como eu não tomei meu remédio, estava ficando mais e mais nervosa. Eu apertava o apoio da cadeira como se minha vida dependesse disso. Edward percebeu e tentou me acalmar.

- Calma Bella. Os nós dos seus dedos já estão brancos... Relaxa. - Ele falou calmamente. Ele pegou sua mão e estava fazendo carinho na minha causando choques por todo meu corpo.  
>- Fácil falar né... Eu odeio andar de avião mais que tudo nesse mundo. Por isso tomo remédio. - Comentei mesmo que não fosse necessário. Eu usaria Edward nesse momento.<br>- Você aparentemente não tomou remédio porque na ida você já estava apagada nessa hora. - Ele lembrou e eu fiquei assustada. Para que e como ele se lembrava disso? - Que cara é essa?  
>- Fiquei assustada em você lembrar isso se você nem estava do meu lado. - Assumi.<br>- Bella, eu reparo em tudo o que você faz. Eu me importo com você. Eu sei que esse não é o melhor jeito pra te mostrar isso, mas já que a chance apareceu, eu não vou desistir. - Edward me encarava sério.  
>- Er... Ok. - Falei envergonhada. <em>Blá blá blá quanta baboseira.<em>  
>- Viu? Você nem reparou, mas já decolamos. Agora você pode soltar meu braço que já ta ficando sem circulação... - ele falou rindo e eu soltei seu braço que nem sabia que estava apertando.<br>- Desculpa. Vou tentar dormir agora senão até chegarmos em Seattle, eu já terei arrancado outras partes do seu corpo. - Me arrependi na mesma hora de ter falado isso.  
>- Eu também vou tentar dormir... - bocejou.<p>

Eu fingi dormir enquanto Edward já estava nos braços de Morfeu... Essa era a minha chance de fazer a primeira parte do plano "Desiste da Bella". Ele ia desistir por bem ou por mal. Dei mais um tempo na viagem para que ele estivesse completamente apagado e comecei os trabalhos.

Peguei minha bolsa de maquiagem e comecei a pintar seus olhos com sombra preta. Ia fazer um olho de gatinho nele com meu delineador. Olho de gatinho no gatinho do Edward. Eu ri com essa ideia. Continuei passando base no seu rosto inteiro e escondi as olheiras com um corretivo. Peguei meu blush e passei nas maçãs do seu rosto e finalizei com um batom vermelho piranha. Minha obra de arte estava completa.

Edward tinha um sono de pedra e só acordou quando estávamos próximos de Seattle. Ele queria ir ao banheiro, mas se fosse ia estragar tudo que eu tinha feito. Como não tinha outra escapatória, falei para ele usar o banheiro da frente assim Emmet e os outros não veriam o que eu fiz. Eu soube que ele se olhou no espelho quando um grito ecoou pelo banheiro do avião.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, ISABELLA! - Edward gritou e eu ri do desespero em sua voz.  
>- Bells, o que houve? - Rosalie foi na direção do nosso assento. Eu dei de ombros e ela foi em direção ao banheiro que estava com algumas aeromoças ao redor preocupadas com o passageiro que berrou lá de dentro.<br>- Isabella Marie Swan, estou cansada de falar seu nome todo em poucos dias de viagem. Por Deus, o que você aprontou? - Alice me olhava séria.  
>- Nada oras. Deixei o Edward mais gatinho do que ele já é... - Ri.<br>- Ai meu... - Alice parou quando ouviu a risada histérica de Rosalie saindo do banheiro.  
>- Vou lá ver o que aconteceu... - Alice falou sendo acompanhada por Emmet e Jasper que estavam ansiosos. Bando de maricas fofoqueiras.<p>

Eu estava esperando no meu lugar enquanto nenhum dos outros voltavam. Rosalie ainda estava se recuperando da risada quando Alice, Jasper e Emmet chegaram e viram a cena. Jasper tentou como pode não rir, mas não foi o suficiente. Emmet sentou no chão do avião de tanto que ria e Alice olhava chocada para Edward. Ela me lançou um olhar fulminante. Eu sabia que em poucos minutos ela começaria a rir então contei mentalmente.

- 5...4...3...2...1 - Quando explodiu a risada em sinos da minha irmã. Ela era tão previsível.  
>- Meu Deus! Vão se sentar que vocês estão causando desordem no avião. A maioria dos passageiros esta aqui em pé querendo saber o que tá acontecendo. - A aeromoça falava agitada.<br>- VÃO PEGAR ALGUMA PORRA PARA LIMPAR ESSA MERDA! - Edward gritava. - PARA DE RIR ROSALIE CULLEN.  
>- Des... Desculpa Eddie. - Ela falava gargalhando ainda. - Vou pegar o demaquilante. - Ela veio correndo em minha direção. Ops... Deu merda pra mim.<br>- Barbie... - me adiantei.  
>- Não quero saber de nada entre vocês. Edward quer manter isso então ele que aguente... - Ela falou e eu soltei o ar que estava prendendo. - Aliás, depois quando chegarmos em casa você tem que me ensinar como faz aquele olho de gatinho que ficou lindo. - Ela começou mais uma rodada de risadas histéricas e eu a acompanhei até ouvir o grito de Edward.<br>- ROSALIE! - Edward berrava mais uma vez fazendo a correr para a bolsa para achar um demaquilante.

Depois de arranjar um demaquilante, Rose foi correndo limpar Edward. Quando terminado de limpar, todos eles voltaram – rindo exceto pelo Edward carrancudo - para os seus assentos que dentro em breve estaríamos em Seattle. Edward não falou nada quando se sentou ao meu lado e eu mantive o silêncio. Não se pode cutucar onça com vara curta.

Finalmente chegamos em casa e eu estava agradecendo aos céus que Edward tinha se mudado para o apartamento dos meninos. Era capaz de que se ele estivesse aqui em casa conosco ia querer dormir no quarto comigo para consumar o casamento. Se é que ele já não tivesse sido consumado naquela própria noite. Balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer esses pensamentos.

Meu pai não parava de ligar lá para casa para saber sobre a gente e eu proibi Alice e Rosalie de atender. Eu não estava a fim de explicar aquilo tudo para o meu pai. Estava tirando as roupas das malas quando alguém estava tocando a campainha incessantemente. Eu já estava abrindo a porta perguntando quem era o louco quando Edward entrou pela casa rindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Tinha medo de perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Lindinha, venha aqui na sala! – Edward estava berrando no meu apartamento. Isso eu não ia permitir.  
>- Ei, pensa que tá aonde? Na casa da mãe Joana? Baixa o tom... – Falei implicando.<br>- Escute o que eu tenho para dizer e saberá o porquê estou sorrindo. Rosalie! – Berrou de novo.  
>- Que isso Eddie, tá maluco? Que tanta gritaria é essa? – Ela e Alice entraram na sala assustadas.<br>- Lembra quando conversamos que eu estava procurando um apartamento quando eu ainda estava hospedado aqui? – Perguntou ansioso. Rose assentiu. _Ah não. Não pode ser._ – Então... Consegui! Quando cheguei ao apartamento dos meninos, tinha uma carta do Sr. Yorkie dizendo que ele teve que ir para o Japão o mais rápido possível e deixou as chaves com o porteiro. Resumindo: Eu e Bella podemos morar juntos como um casal de verdade. E o melhor, seremos vizinhos!  
>- E quem disse que eu vou? – Questionei com ar de superior.<br>- Eu e o juiz que nos casou ou você quer ser processada, Bella? Perder seu emprego? Acho que não...  
>- Edward... – Rosalie começou.<br>- Comece a arrumar suas coisas Bella. Sua vida de casada começa ainda hoje. – Ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
>- Edward, por favor... Não vamos começar com isso de novo. – Implorei.<br>- Estou vindo daqui a pouco para te ajudar a pegar suas malas. – Ignorou o que eu disse. – Se apronte rápido. – E assim saiu do nosso apartamento fechando as portas.  
>- AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU! O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ESSE ENCOSTO NA MINHA VIDA? – Esbravejei.<br>- Bells, o que você vai fazer? – Rosalie perguntou triste.  
>- Não queria incluir meu pai nesse assunto senão as coisas podem realmente feder pro lado dele, mas não tenho opção Barbie. Sinto muito. Vou mudar para a merda do apartamento e vou falar com meu pai. – Essa seria a solução. Não faria isso antes de conversar com Edward.<p>

Peguei algumas roupas limpas junto com uns produtos de higiene pessoal e coloquei dentro de uma mala grande. Espero resolver esse problema todo antes de a semana virar. Eu não podia deixar a loucura de Edward reger minha vida então teria que apelar. Conversar com ele antes de falar com meu pai seria a última das minhas tentativas para aquele louco aceitar a separação.

Fui para o apartamento do Edward e apertei a campainha sem soltar. Ele tinha que saber de alguma forma que eu estava fazendo aquilo sem ser do meu agrado. Edward abriu a porta pra mim com um sorriso como se fosse manhã de Natal. Ele pegou minha mala e levou para o quarto. Antes de ele entrar eu já dei um berro.

- De jeito nenhum vou dormir no meu quarto que você, Edward Cullen. Você pode estar com essa ideia de me fazer "sua refém" morando no apartamento vizinho, mas nunca dormirei com você nem se eu tiver mais bêbada que na noite do nosso casamento. – Declarei.  
>- Bella, você já dormiu comigo ou você não se lembra? – Ele perguntou confuso.<br>- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Deixa de ser cínico. E não sabemos se consumamos o nosso casamento e como eu quero acreditar que NÃO – Dei bastante ênfase na palavra. – então é isso que vai ser. Quer me manter sua prisioneira, ótimo. Agora não vamos dormir no mesmo quarto.  
>- Bellinha... Não vamos começar nosso casamento desse jeito. Vamos nos tratar bem. Eu esqueço completamente o que você fez comigo no avião. – Ele falou carinhosamente.<br>- Nunca mais na sua vida me chame de Bellinha, ouviu? E não. Bato meu pé. Durmo no sofá, em cima do piano, mas do seu lado jamais. – Finalizei o assunto.  
>- Ok Bellinha. Pode deixar que eu vou colocar suas coisas no quarto de hóspede. Nunca deixaria a minha mulher dormir em um sofá. – Ele falou e eu revirei os olhos.<p>

Edward colocou minhas coisas no outro quarto. Percebi que o Sr. Yorkie fez uma mudança no apartamento. Ele desfez uma suíte e um quarto simples e transformou-os em um escritório e uma biblioteca. Devo assumir – pra mim mesma, é claro - que ele fez um trabalho brilhante. As cores do apartamento eram neutras. Não tinha do que reclamar tirando o fato que estava naquele apartamento meio que obrigada.

Assim que me instalei no quarto, resolvi tomar um banho já que Edward não tinha nem esperado que chegássemos da viagem para poder me atormentar. Ok que eu comecei com o lance da maquiagem. Quando estava saindo do banho – que banheiro, diga-se de passagem - ouvi o som de uma música tranquila vindo da sala. Não lembrava que Edward tocava piano e resolvi não demonstrar que estava surpresa. Fui para sala e direto ao assunto com ele.

- Edward, não podemos continuar assim. Seja sensato, pois você está parecendo um maníaco. – Falei tentando manter uma conversa agradável.  
>- Bellinha, porque você não deixa rolar pra ver no que dá? Porque não dá uma chance para nós dois? – Ele perguntou calmo.<br>- Não Edward. Não vou. Não quero. Entendeu ou tá difícil? Quer que eu desenhe? – Questionei já irritada me aproximando dele.  
>- Então Bellinha vai ser assim. Entendeu ou tá difícil? Quer que eu desenhe? – Repetiu minhas perguntas. AI QUE ÓDIO.<br>- Você vai se arrepender disso... – Cutuquei o peito dele com meu dedo.  
>- Não tenho medo das suas ameaças e dramas. Estou mais do que acostumado com isso. Sou irmão da Rosalie, lembra? – Ele riu das próprias palavras.<p>

Nisso ele fez algo que eu não esperava. Ele pegou meu pulso e me puxou para próximo ao seu corpo e me beijou. Sua boca era muito macia contra a minha. Enquanto nos beijávamos flashes de lembranças de uma noite que eu não lembrava passava como se fosse um filme. Nós rindo de mãos dadas seguindo pelo que parecia ser uma capela. Eu estava tendo lembranças o dia do casamento. Deixei levar pela emoção das imagens e só depois eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo. Eu estava correspondendo o beijo dele. O beijo que, convenhamos, estava ótimo.

Com uma força que nem eu sabia que tinha interrompi o beijo arfando por ar. Ele sorriu para mim de uma forma ironia e presunçosa e isso me deixou MUITO puta. Dei um tapa na cara dele que fez um barulho alto. Minha mão doeu na hora, mas eu não quis nem saber. Ele estava chocado com o tapa enquanto eu dava as costas pra ele.

Resolvi me trancar no meu quarto tentando esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer e só sair no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha jantado, mas estava cansada da viagem que tinha feito naquele dia. No dia seguinte seria dia de trabalho e eu não sei nem como eu falaria com meu pai a respeito. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: amanhã eu conversaria com Charlie. Eu tinha que sair desse apartamento o mais rápido possível antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

Cheguei ao trabalho no dia seguinte e Ângela estava quicando para me dar uma notícia. Pedi para ela esperar e quando entrei na sala, percebi o motivo da animação da minha secretária. Rosas vermelhas estavam em cima da minha mesa sem nenhum cartão junto. Encarei as flores. Não achava justo jogar as flores no lixo mesmo sendo Edward que tinha enviado. Eu tinha quase certeza que era ele né. Liguei para Rosalie e pedi para ela investigar se tinha sido Edward que as enviou.

Ângela não se aguentava do meu lado e eu contei todo o resumão do meu feriado inclusive meu casamento. Ela não acreditou enquanto não viu a aliança que eu joguei dentro da bolsa assim que sai de casa. Graças a Deus não tinha encontrado com Edward já de manhã cedo. Ela tentou me convencer que dar uma chance ao meu "marido" seria mais fácil do que arrumar uma confusão toda, mas eu não me deixei levar. Finalizei a conversa tentando não ser rude e comecei o meu trabalho.

Para variar, o tempo voou e quando eu vi era hora do almoço. Liguei para Rosalie e Alice marcando um almoço só de meninas. Eu precisava conversar com elas. Marcamos de nos encontrar numa lanchonete próximo ao meu trabalho.

- Rosalie, falou com ele? – Nem esperei ninguém chegar direito. Fui direto ao assunto.  
>- Bells, eu falei com ele e não foi ele que enviou as flores. Aliás, ele ficou bem enciumado que a sua esposa estava recebendo flores de algum estranho. – Ela falou dando de ombros.<br>- Você recebeu flores de alguém desconhecido, Bella? – Alice perguntou assustada.  
>- Sim. Recebi um buquê de rosas vermelhas hoje. Como eu já vi que Edward adora mandar flores pros outros, pensei que a ideia tivesse sido dele. Bom, menos mal... – Falei.<br>- Bells tem um pretendente... – Rosalie falou e começamos a rir. Pelo menos com elas eu não tinha que ficar tensa o tempo todo.

Conversamos um pouco do que eu fiz e da minha conversa com Edward ontem. Rosalie ficava balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse que seu irmão faria uma coisa dessas. Alice era mais prática e falava que se eu desse uma chance, o problema acabaria mais rápido. Eu não queria deixar isso acontecer. Voltei para o trabalho com intuito de demorar o máximo que pudesse no trabalho ou shopping para que não tivesse que dar de cara com Edward.

Eu sempre odiava as reuniões no final do expediente, mas essa eu dei graças a Deus e reclamei por acabar cedo. Fui apresentada aos novos livros que começaria a trabalhar e a agenda de divulgações dos livros que já traduzi. Resumindo: Bastante trabalho e pouco tempo em casa. Eu estava gostando dessa ideia. Quando não tinha mais o que fazer na editora, resolvi ir ao shopping enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem. Finalmente decidi que iria ligar para Charlie assim que chegasse em casa. Não tinha motivos adiar essa conversa.

Cheguei no apartamento do Edward e assim como ontem toquei a campainha até ele abrir a porta. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, entrei enquanto ele resmungava que não havia necessidade de apertar o dedo dessa forma na campainha. Fui direto tomar um banho antes de ligar para meu pai e de Edward tentar começar uma conversa. Um banho de banheira seria relaxante e era disso que eu estava precisando.

Pelo que parecia, Edward estava fazendo o jantar porque estava um cheiro – muito bom, infelizmente – da cozinha. Sentei na sala próxima a cozinha para que ele ouvisse a minha conversa com meu pai. Isso seria interessante.

- Alô?  
>- Oi Bella, pensei que estivesse fugindo de mim. – Charlie comentou.<br>- Nunca papai. – Falei papai bem alto para chamar a atenção de Edward. Consegui. - Preciso conversar com você um assunto muito sério.  
>- O que houve Bella? Estou ficando preocupado.<br>- Sabe aquele assunto do casamento? Aquele que você disse que se Edward assinasse os papéis, nós poderíamos anular o casamento assumindo que agimos sob o efeito do álcool? – Eu olhava para Edward com cara de escárnio. Ele me olhava com cara de desespero.  
>- Sim, Bella. Falei que Edward tinha que estar de acordo com a anulação e isso seria resolvido em poucos dias. O que tem isso? – Charlie perguntou já ansioso.<br>- Então pai... – Comecei a falar de forma dramática. As emissoras de televisão estavam perdendo uma grande artista. - Edward não quis assinar nenhum documento e ainda está me obrigando a viver com ele como se fossemos casados.  
>- Não posso acreditar nisso. – Charlie estava ficando nervoso e era isso o que eu mais queria. – Deixe-me falar com ele agora.<p>

Fiz a dancinha da vitória internamente. Com um sorriso que faria o gatinho Cheshire com inveja. Olhei para o rosto dele e ele exibia um semblante preocupado, nervoso e tenso. PONTO PARA MIM. Cheguei próxima a ele e entreguei o telefone com o microfone tampado.

- Eu disse para você que isso não duraria, Edward. Acabou seu sonho de família feliz. – Destampando o microfone, falei para meu pai ouvir. - Meu pai quer falar com você, Edward.  
>- Alô Dr. Swan? – Edward perguntou com medo. Fim da linha para você maridinho.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ Gente, porque vocês não comentam? Sério? Não tão gostando de como ela tá indo? Porque tem 100 pessoas que visitam todo capítulo, mas ninguém deixa nada. Só as mesmas pessoas de sempre que eu agradeço demais. Eu tô com dois capítulos prontos que eu adoraria postar antes, mas acho injusto comigo. Se tivessem pessoas comentando, eu super postaria antes. Sem contar que tem umas 20 pessoas favoritas e mais outras com a fic em alerta e nada. **NÃO **vou deixar de postar a fic e nem vou esperar n comentários para postá-la, mas só acho legal eu colocar o que estou pensando também aqui! Voltando a fic... O que vocês acharam da cena do avião? Eu não me agüentei escrevendo esse capítulo. Chorei de rir. E não. Não é a Alisson de PLL mandando flores para Bella gente! HUAHAUHAUA. Que, vocês acham que mandou essas flores para Bella? O beijo não foi o mais apaixonado de todos, mas Bella gostou! HAHAHAHA. E esse final? Bella enlouquecida tal como Edward. O que vocês acham que vai rolar nessa conversa com Charlie? Deixem-me reviews falando as opiniões de vocês! Eu não mordo ! :)_


	15. XV

**_Edward POV_**

* * *

><p>Após aquela cena ridícula no avião com a Bella finalmente me mostrando onde eu estava me enfiando voltamos para o apartamento em Seattle. Fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho e retirar as últimas sobras de maquiagem que aquela maluca tinha feito.<p>

Agora a guerra ia começar e eu tinha que estar preparado a tudo que Bella poderia inventar. Terminei o banho e fui separar as roupas sujas da viagem quando escutei Jasper me chamando na sala.

- Edward, correspondência para você. Engraçado que essa não veio do correio... - Jasper comentou curioso.  
>- Deixa eu abrir aqui que eu mato a sua curiosidade. - Falei abrindo a carta. - Não acredito!<br>- O que houve? - Perguntou afoito.  
>- Obrigado Deus! HAHAHAHA. Vou ler a carta.<p>

"_**Caro Sr. Cullen,**_  
><em><strong>Após a venda do meu apartamento para o senhor, nós ficamos combinados que eu moraria até outubro já que estou de mudanças definitivas para o Japão. Porém ocorreram uns problemas que não cabe escrever aqui e eu tive que me mudar nesse feriado mesmo deixando tudo - especialmente meus móveis - para trás. Sei que o senhor viajou já que bati no apartamento do Senhor Hale e ninguém atendeu. Eu só gostaria de agradecer o trato que fizemos após a venda e os meus móveis serão uma forma de agradecimento. Deixei as duas chaves com o porteiro. Obrigado mais uma vez.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Atenciosamente,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eric Yorkie"<strong>_

- Pode falar Jasper, o Cara lá de cima está olhando por mim e pelo meu relacionamento com Bella. Olha que ótima hora que isso aconteceu! - Falei animado.  
>- Edward, eu nem sabia que você já tinha comprado o apartamento... Você agiu sem que ninguém soubesse? - Perguntou.<br>- Sim, era uma surpresa pra Rosalie. Vizinhos! Olha isso... Agora terei meu espaço com Bella e... - Jasper me interrompeu.  
>- Você não tá indo rápido demais com esse lance de casamento não? Você tá parecendo um maníaco Edward. Deixa a garota respirar...<br>- Não se mete Jasper. Você vai ver que eu vou conseguir o que eu quero e no momento é conquistar a Bella. Vou avisar a ela para arrumar as coisas agora.

Fui direto para a portaria pegar as chaves do MEU mais novo apartamento. Entrei lá para ver as condições e vi que já dava pra mudar hoje mesmo. Só precisaria arranjar uns lençóis para cobrir as camas e tudo estava certo. Voltei para falar com Jasper sobre as condições do apartamento, pegar minhas malas e pedir os lençóis.

Agora eu precisava dar essa noticia importante para Bella e Rosalie. Deixei tudo em casa e avisei as meninas que eu seria seu novo vizinho e que Bella tinha que ir comigo. Infelizmente tive que ser escroto, pois ela nunca iria com vontade própria. Bella se mudou sem reclamar e eu estava achando estranho até ela pedir novamente a separação. Eu não iria ceder também e acabei sendo escroto com ela mais uma vez. Eu já tinha uma ideia para amenizar meus modos de ogro.

Após a mudança de Bella e uma conversa sobre onde ela finalmente durmiria, ela foi para o quarto enquanto eu olhava para o piano na sala. Havia tanto tempo que eu não tocava que nem sabia se eu conseguiria tocar uma música. Sentei no banco e estalei meus dedos. Encostei-os nas teclas e deixei fluir a música que eu sempre tocava quando era mais novo.

Fiquei bastante tempo tocando outras músicas até que ouvi os passos de Bella vindo para a sala. Imediatamente parei de tocar e fiquei olhando em seus olhos. Sabia que Bella queria falar comigo, mas vi que ela estava tentando começar a conversa de uma forma educada e amigável.

- Edward, não podemos continuar assim. Seja sensato, pois você está parecendo um maníaco. – Bella começou escolhendo as palavras no início mas desistindo no final.  
>- Bellinha, porque você não deixa rolar pra ver no que dá? Porque não dá uma chance para nós dois? – Perguntei tentando realmente entender o porque dos seus atos.<br>- Não Edward. Não vou. Não quero. Entendeu ou tá difícil? Quer que eu desenhe? – Ela questionou se mostrando irritada. Não adiantava conversar com ela.  
>- Então Bellinha vai ser assim. Entendeu ou tá difícil? Quer que eu desenhe? – Falei repetindo suas palavras. Ela estava se aproximando de mim e eu via a raiva em seus olhos.<br>- Você vai se arrepender disso... – Me ameaçou cutucando meu peito.  
>- Não tenho medo das suas ameaças e dramas. Estou mais do que acostumado com isso. Sou irmão da Rosalie, lembra? – Ri achando engraçado ela com raiva. Fica tão bonita.<p>

Estávamos perto de mais um do outro e eu estava quase sentindo sua respiração próxima de mim. Quando terminei de falar, ela ia virando as costas para mim, mas num impulso resolvi pegar seu pulso e puxar seu corpo até o meu finalmente tomando coragem para beijá-la.

Tentei beijá-la com o máximo de carinho que eu poderia ter. Eu não podia assustá-la já no beijo apesar de eu estar com vontade de aprofundá-lo ainda mais. Ela estava correspondendo tanto que fiquei surpreso. Ficamos nos beijando por um bom tempo até que ela se afastou de mim arfando. Eu também estava com falta de ar por isso ri dessa situação o que ela acabou entendendo de uma outra forma já que me deu um sonoro tapa na cara. Eu estava chocado com o tapa enquanto ela deu as costas para mim mais uma vez.

Bella acabou se trancando no quarto e eu fui para o meu descansar para o trabalho. Acabei demorando para dormir pensando no beijo maravilhoso que tinha acontecido na sala. Sai muito cedo para o trabalho na manhã seguinte e acabei que nem vi Bella, já que ainda estava dormindo. Eu iria tentar com todas as forças não exigir muito dela e tentar ser o mais calmo possível. Tive a brilhante ideia de quando chegar em casa fazer um jantar para nós dois quando chegarmos em casa. Nada muito romântico para não pressioná-la só um jantar para declarar a paz naquela casa.

Após atender muitas consultas, fui para a sala dos médicos lanchar um pouco. Meu dia estava mais agitado do que os outros dias então me permiti 5 minutos de descanso. Mal sentei na cadeira quando Rosalie entra na sala e vem me perguntar se eu estava mandando flores para Bella. Eu fingi uma cena de ciúmes porque eu conhecia minha irmã o suficiente para saber que ela ia contar isso para Bella e que quem sabe com sorte iria alimentar a curiosidade dela. Pelo visto Bella não tinha comentado nada sobre o beijo.

O dia do trabalho passou rápido então fui ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes para fazer uma boa lasanha. Quem não gosta de Lasanha? Quando coloquei a massa no forno tocaram a campainha enlouquecidamente. Era Bella e sua mais nova mania para me irritar. Eu tinha que dar a ela a chave extra senão ela iria me enlouquecer tocando a campainha daquele jeito. Comecei a resmungar enquanto ela entrava no apartamento com um sorriso surpreendente indo direto para o quarto. Algo estava errado.

Dei um crédito para ela afinal não poderia estar sempre com um escudo para me defender das suas artimanhas. Comecei a arrumar a cozinha enquanto esperava o forno avisar que a comida estava pronta. Bella voltou para sala com o telefone nas mãos. Mais uma vez ignorei-a para deixá-la mais a vontade.

- Nunca papai. – Bella falou e eu a encarei. Ah não. Ela vai colocar o pai dela no meio. - Preciso conversar com você um assunto muito sério.  
>- Sabe aquele assunto do casamento? Aquele que você disse que se Edward assinasse os papéis, nós poderíamos anular o casamento assumindo que agimos sob o efeito do álcool? – Ela continuou falando com o pai dela fazendo cara de deboche para mim. Eu estava assustado pra caralho. - Então pai... Edward não quis assinar nenhum documento e ainda está me obrigando a viver com ele como se fossemos casados.<p>

Bella se encaminhou na cozinha com um sorriso assustador. Ela me olhava com a cara mais lavada do mundo enquanto eu a encarava sem nenhuma reação. Acabou minha historinha de casamento. Ela estava tampando o microfone enquanto me entregava o telefone.

- Eu disse para você que isso não duraria, Edward. Acabou seu sonho de família feliz. – Destampou o microfone e voltou a falar. - Meu pai quer falar com você, Edward.  
>- Alô Dr. Swan? – Perguntei. – É Edward falando. Aguarde um momento, por favor. – Fui para o escritório e me tranquei lá. Se Bella queria guerra, ela morreria de curiosidade.<br>- Edward, me chame de Charlie. Infelizmente não é uma situação boa a qual quero falar com você. Bella me explicou a história e ela afirmou que você não quer se separar dela. É verdade? – Ele perguntou sério. Nada melhor do que a sinceridade no momento.  
>- Sim Charlie, é verdade. Prefiro falar com você pessoalmente. Quando seria possível isso?<br>- Bom, ainda não está tarde. Se você tiver como vir agora aqui em casa... – Ele comentou.  
>- Seria ótimo. Gostaria de esclarecer com o senhor para que não haja dúvida nas minhas intenções para com Bella. – Pareci um idiota falando dessa forma. Estava nervoso. – Só vou tirar a comida do forno e vou.<br>- Te espero aqui para conversar. Tchau Edward. – Charlie finalizou.

Não iria ficar preocupado em falar nada com Charlie. Só espero que ele me entenda e me dê um voto de confiança. Sai do escritório e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Bella só me seguia com os olhos. Troquei de roupa e tirei a lasanha do forno.

- Estou saindo. Não devo demorar. – Avisei.  
>- Aonde você vai? – Bella perguntou.<br>- Na casa do seu pai conversar. Não quero falar nada por telefone.  
>- Eu vou também. Onde já se viu... – Bella resmungou pegando a bolsa e me acompanhando.<p>

Fomos em direção a garagem para pegar meu volvo. Ela estava parada na porta da garagem sem se mexer.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um carro. – Ela falou.  
>- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, Bellinha. – Falei irônico. Bella bufou.<p>

Pegamos o volvo e como eu me lembrava de onde era a casa do pai dela não nos falamos mais até chegarmos lá. Charlie estava me esperando na sala e pelo visto não esperava ver Bella.

- Oi Edward. Oi Bells! – Charlie abriu os braços para Bella.  
>- Oi papai...<br>- Dr. Swan – falei dando um aceno com a cabeça.  
>- Por favor Edward me chame de Charlie. Parece que sou muito velho desse jeito. - Eu sorri. - Bells, vou conversar com Edward no escritório. Porque não vá falar com Sue? Ela está lá na área. – Charlie comentou.<br>- Eu quero participar dessa conversa. – Ela falou e eu já ia interromper quando Charlie respondeu.  
>- Não Bells, esse papo é de homem. Depois podemos conversar se é o que quer.<br>- Ok. – Bella resmungou. Ela riu diabolicamente pra mim e foi para a área da piscina.  
>- Siga-me Edward.<p>

Charlie me levou para o escritório. Eu estava totalmente desconfortável, mas sabia que essa conversa seria de suma importância. Charlie sentou em sua cadeira e pediu educadamente para eu sentar. Aproveitou para me oferecer uma bebida. Por um segundo pensei em aceitar para usar como sorte líquida mas achei melhor estar sem efeitos do álcool por menor que ele fosse.

- Então. O que você quer falar comigo sobre isso. Você deve imaginar que eu só quero que a minha filha seja feliz e no momento ela não está feliz. – Ele começou. Engoli em seco.  
>- Charlie, eu conheci sua filha tem pouco mais de um mês e desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez fiquei encantando por ela. Porém por seu ultimo relacionamento ela meio que se afasta das pessoas quando algo começa a ficar muito sério. E isso é ruim para ela ao meu ver. Ela nunca vai ter ninguém na vida se não deixar alguém chegar perto dela. Ela precisa entender que nem todos são iguais ao Jacob. Eu fui criado para sempre tratar as mulheres bem então sempre faço o que posso para agradá-las. E Bella começou a perceber isso nessa viagem. Estávamos nos aproximando mas esse casamento meio que deixou ela enlouquecida. Eu gosto muito dela e quero mostrar que ela pode confiar em mim mesmo se eu tiver que forçar ela a ver isso. Não sei se o senhor me entende. – Despejei tudo o que pensava sobre esse casamento.<br>- Edward, Bella tem aversão a casamento por causa da mãe dela. Ela sempre encheu a cabeça da Bella que era melhor ela não se casar cedo, que ela tinha que conhecer bastante o pretendente dela e isso ficou preso em sua cabeça. Alice não liga para essas coisas, mas Bella levou a ferro e fogo. Meu casamento com Renee terminou cedo, mas eu sempre a amei muito. Eu me vejo em você tomando essas atitudes meio drásticas para conquistar alguém que você gosta por isso eu meio que te entendendo. E pelo que eu ouvi de você, acho que você seria a pessoa ideal para mostrar a Bella que no mundo não existem só crápulas como Jacob.  
>- Sério? Estou surpreso. Pensei sinceramente que fosse me processar ou pegar a sua arma e me fazer de peneira. – Ri sem graça e ele gargalhou.<br>- Eu vejo que Bella gosta de você também só não quer assumir para ela mesma. Ela é muito orgulhosa para assumir que talvez o casamento não seja tão ruim quanto parece.  
>- Ela prometeu que ia fazer da minha vida um inferno. E já começou. Você não sabe o que ela fez comigo no avião.<p>

Ficamos conversando sobre Bella por bastante tempo. Não estava acreditando que Charlie seria capaz de aceitar minhas atitudes com sua filha mesmo que seja contra a sua própria vontade. Eu não quero nem ver como a Bella iria reagir a isso tudo. Ele me deu algumas dicas também de como conquistar Bella seja pela comida favorita a flores e filmes. De repente, Sue bateu na porta nos convidando para jantar. Tentei falar que tinha deixado uma lasanha pronta em casa, mas isso não impediu Sue. Acabei aceitando.

Após o jantar, Bella pediu para conversar com o pai no escritório sem mim. Achei que seria legal eles terem uma conversa. Talvez Charlie conseguisse me ajudar nessa luta. Fiquei na área tomando um ar e pensando sobre minha conversa com meu "sogro".

- Seja paciente com Bella. Ela gosta de você. Só é teimosa demais para o seu próprio bem. – Ela riu.  
>- Eu também gosto muito dela. E percebi o quanto ela consegue ser teimosa. – Falei rindo. – Eu sou mais ainda. Não tenho problemas com isso. – Ela riu e me deixou sozinho novamente.<p>

De repente Bella saiu do escritório de Charlie com o rosto cabisbaixo. Eu acho que ela contava com Charlie me obrigando a separação e como ele não o fez, acabou ficando chateada. Ela chegou perto de mim e sentou na cadeira.

- Não é porque você conquistou meu pai que você conseguiu acabar com o jogo. Você venceu a batalha mas não a guerra. – Ela falou decepcionada.  
>- Só você vê assim Bella. Você pode ver que não farei nada para te magoar. Você que está se magoando com essas suas atitudes. – Tentei convencê-la. Eu sabia que era em vão.<br>- Vamos embora? – Ela me perguntou e eu confirmei.

Despedi-me de Charlie e Sue. Aproveitei para agradecer o jantar que eles tinham nos fornecido. Ela me chamou para aparecer domingo novamente deixando Bella totalmente em choque. Eu sabia que domingo eles se reuniam para conversar sobre a semana e por mais que eu queira me aproximar de Bella, eu não iria invadir esse tipo de privacidade a não ser que ela peça. Entramos no volvo calados, porém eu precisava falar uma coisa com Bella antes que tudo voltasse ao clima de guerra.

- Bella, pode deixar que eu não irei no domingo. Eu vi o quão chateada você ficou com o convite da Sue, mas não conseguiria fazer isso com você. Não é da minha índole e eu não quero que você acha que eu estou fazendo isso para ganhar pontos. Estou sendo sincero.  
>- Obrigada, acho. – Ela falou sussurrando quase.<p>

E o silencio voltou ao carro. Quando chegamos no apartamento, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Na manhã seguinte, eu fui para o trabalho mais tarde e acabei me esbarrando com Bella que estava tomando o café da manhã no sofá.

- Bom dia. – Falei.  
>- Bom dia para você também. – Bella falou se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto.<p>

_Isso vai ser difícil. _Separei minhas roupas do trabalho e o jaleco limpo e fui tomar um banho. Quando eu voltei para tomar meu café, sinto um cheio estranho de cigarro como se estivesse dentro do apartamento.

- Nossa que cheiro de cigarro... – Parei de falar quando vi Bella fumando (ou tentando) no meio do apartamento. – Não sabia que você fumava.  
>- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim. – Ela repetiu minhas palavras de ontem tentando dar mais um trago no cigarro sem engasgar. Eu sabia que ela estava fazendo só para me irritar.<br>- Você não fumou um dia sequer em Las Vegas. – Insisti.  
>- Resolvi passar a fumar agora. Porque? Não gosta disso? Quer se separar? – Ela questionou rindo. Resolver isso seria fácil.<br>- Sou médico. Você deve imaginar que eu odeio cigarro, mas se quiser, não tem problema. O pulmão é seu, você faz o que quiser com ele. Eu tenho uma coisa aqui para melhorar esse cheiro horroroso do apartamento. – Falei e fui pegar um incenso que tinha no quarto. Acendi e comecei a espalhar o cheiro pela casa.  
>- Que merda é essa que você tá fazendo Edward? Atchim! – Ela esbravejou. Pelo visto ela era alérgica a incenso. – Joga fora essa merda! Atchim! Não tá vendo que eu sou alérgica? Atchim! Atchim! – Ela estava realmente com raiva.<br>- Então joga fora esse cigarro e prometa não fumar mais aqui dentro. Se quiser fumar, que fume lá fora. Não tô nem aí. – Falei rindo. Ela bufou e foi jogar seu cigarro fora. – Se eu sentir esse cheiro de cigarro, eu vou acender três incensos diferentes.  
>- Você é um babaca, Edward. – Ela falou batendo a porta de casa para ir trabalhar.<p>

Apaguei o incenso e guardei-o novamente em meu quarto. Isso era uma grande arma para as maluquices de Bella. Depois dessa cena eu aposto que eu teria uma grande surpresa depois do trabalho. Não adiantava pensar sobre isso agora também então resolvi pegar minhas coisas e ir para o trabalho tentar não pensar no stress chamado Bella. Um caso de cada vez...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ Gente, eu AMEI todos os comentários de vocês! Sério... Eu ia até fazer um agrado e postar na terça-feira esse capítulo, porém meu trabalho me deixou presa a semana inteira até tarde. E como hoje é aniversário do bebe mais lindo do mundo (meu afilhado) não consegui postar mais cedo e nem revisar direito. Sério, adoro a opinião de vocês e por favor, continuem fazendo para que eu veja o quão bem ou mal ela está indo. Quarta-feira é meu aniversário e quero muitas reviews de presente, ok? Quem sabe vocês não ganham um brinde? Voltando pra fic... Agora vocês tão vendo o porquê do Edward estar/ser tão escrotinho com a Bella. Vocês acham que ele está certo de fazer isso? E o beijo? Infelizmente não foi "Oh o primeiro beijo"... Mas ele finalmente aconteceu. \o/ Sobre Charlie, o que vocês acharam da escolha de Charlie em apoiar Edward? O que Bella vai aprontar dessa vez? Eu aposto que ela vai pegar mais pesado. :)_


	16. XVI

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Nunca iria imaginar que meu pai, eu quis dizer MEU PRÓPRIO PAI, não fosse ficar do meu lado nessa situação. Eu já imaginava uma morte lenta e dolorosa para Edward ou, deixando de ser teatral, um processo por me obrigar a morar com ele graças a um casamento completamente ensandecido ocorrido em Las Vegas. Nada. Eu não tinha nem forças de falar algo quando ouvi do meu próprio pai falando que estava de acordo com o que Edward estava fazendo e que ele não iria fazer nada para me ajudar.<p>

E o pior, parecia que todos gostavam dele, pois até Sue chamou-o para nosso encontro de domingo. Meu encontro sagrado com meu pai. Eu estava vendo vermelho na minha frente então reuni todas as forças que eu podia e pedi para ir para casa. Ainda contava com uma dor de cabeça forte. Não via a hora de ir para casa tomar um remédio e poder dormir. Quando estávamos voltando para casa e o silêncio sepulcral estava instalado no volvo, Edward pigarreou chamando atenção.

- Bella, pode deixar que eu não irei no domingo. Eu vi o quão chateada você ficou com o convite da Sue, mas não conseguiria fazer isso com você. Não é da minha índole e eu não quero que você acha que eu estou fazendo isso para ganhar pontos. Estou sendo sincero. – Ele falou demonstrando ser verdadeiro ao falar aquilo. Isso me assustou pra cacete.  
>- Obrigada, acho. – Sussurrei.<p>

Eu estava surpresa, pois acreditava que Edward iria usar todas as oportunidades que ele tinha para conseguir conquistar todos ao meu redor e eu acabar parecendo uma chata que não quer dar o braço a torcer. Fiquei pensando nisso até que chegamos em casa. Peguei meu copo d'água e levei para o quarto para tomar meu remédio. Acabei que dormi assim que deitei na cama.

Levantei na manhã seguinte pensando o que eu poderia fazer mais uma vez para tentar afastar Edward. Minha dor de cabeça continuava lá. Inferno. O remédio de ontem não tinha adiantado. Tomei outro remédio mais forte e fui tomar meu café da manhã. Estava quase em outra dimensão pensando quando Edward entrou na cozinha para tomar água.

- Bom dia. – Ele falou contente. _Por pouco tempo, pensei._  
>- Bom dia para você também. – Falei indo em direção ao quarto.<p>

Eu comprei um maço de cigarros essa semana no shopping. Eu sabia que como médico, Edward deveria odiar cigarro. Eu mesma odiava, mas isso serviria para perturbar ele dentro do seu próprio apartamento. Vesti minha roupa para o trabalho e aproveitei para separar um perfume e colocar dentro da bolsa para borrifar em mim quando estivesse chegando na editora. Fui para sala e ele estava tomando banho. Peguei um isqueiro e estava atenta a ouvir ele abrindo a porta.

Acendi o cigarro e comecei a tentar tragar aquela merda. Eu não podia tossir senão estragaria todo o meu disfarce. Minutos depois ele abriu a porta e estava vindo tomar café quando o ouço se aproximando da cozinha.

- Nossa que cheiro de cigarro... – Ele parou de falar quando me viu tragando o cigarro no meio da sala. – Não sabia que você fumava.  
>- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim. – Repeti as mesmas palavras irônicas que ele disse ontem para mim.<br>- Você não fumou um dia sequer em Las Vegas. – Ele continuou.  
>- Resolvi passar a fumar agora. Por quê? Não gosta disso? Quer se separar? – Perguntei de modo sarcástico.<br>- Sou médico. Você deve imaginar que eu odeio cigarro, mas se quiser, não tem problema. O pulmão é seu, você faz o que quiser com ele. Eu tenho uma coisa aqui para melhorar esse cheiro horroroso do apartamento. – Edward falou e voltou para quarto. Quando vi, ele estava acendendo um incenso com um cheiro qualquer.  
>- Que merda é essa que você tá fazendo Edward? Atchim! – Cospi as palavras. Pronto, consegui uma crise de espirro. – Joga fora essa merda! Atchim! Não tá vendo que eu sou alérgica? Atchim! Atchim!<br>- Então joga fora esse cigarro e prometa não fumar mais aqui dentro. Se quiser fumar, que fume lá fora. Não tô nem aí. – Ele falou rindo de mim. Bufei e joguei meu cigarro fora. – Se eu sentir esse cheiro de cigarro, eu vou acender três incensos diferentes.  
>- Você é um babaca, Edward. – Falei quando estava próxima a porta.<p>

Obviamente o meu dia no trabalho foi super corrido e quando dei por mim já era a hora de ir para casa. Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro pensando em ideias de sacanear Edward mais uma vez e quase no fim do dia tive uma ideia brilhante. Vou boicotar o jantar do Edward. Como ele tinha cozinhado ontem a lasanha e tinha ido para o meu pai, nós não comemos a lasanha. E o que eu ia fazer era pegar um pedaço para mim e colocar sal no resto. Seria perfeito.

Nunca tive tanta vontade de chegar rápido em casa e graças a Deus cheguei antes que ele. Separei meu pedaço de lasanha e preparei um pedaço "especial" pra ele. Coloquei a mesa e os dois pratos prontos e fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho. Nesse meio tempo, Edward tinha chegado e estava no quarto também tomando um banho. Fui para a sala esperá-lo.

- O que você está aprontando dessa vez, Bella? – Edward perguntou sério.  
>- Oi Edward, como foi o trabalho? – Perguntei com a cara mais lavada do mundo. – O meu foi agradável.<br>- O meu foi difícil. Bom, vou fingir que algo estranho não está acontecendo e vou comer. – Ele comentou cansado. - Você vai jantar agora? – Assenti com a cabeça e sentei a mesa.

Eu estava na expectativa da reação de Edward que nem conseguia comer a minha comida. Eu estava beliscando a lasanha enquanto ele comia sem nem reclamar. Eu já estava ficando revoltada que ele não ia falar um ai da comida salgada. Assim que ele acabou, ele me olhou com uma cara séria.

- Que houve? Porque não come a sua comida? Tá muito salgada? – Ele perguntou.  
>- Está boa sim só estou sem fome. Você gostou? – Perguntei curiosa.<br>- Claro que gostei fui eu que fiz. – Ele riu e levantou da mesa._ ÓDIO!_

Ele tirou a mesa e estava arrumando a cozinha enquanto eu estava me perguntando o que diabos eu fiz de errado? Eu salguei a comida pra cacete e ele nem se importou. Eu estava me deixando com muita raiva. Ele terminou de lavar a louça e estava indo em direção a porta.

- Ei, aonde você vai?  
>- Vou no Jasper. - Ele falou. - Por quê?<br>- Nada. Tchau. – Fui em direção ao meu quarto.

Depois eu iria questionar a Emmet o que Edward foi fazer lá. Peguei minha bolsa e fui ao apartamento ao lado. Aquele que de fato era meu e que precisava ir lá para pedir o colo da minha irmã. Quando cheguei lá recebi um abraço apertado de Rosalie e Alice. Sentamos no sofá e eu comecei a desabafar.

- Sério gente, não aguento mais isso. Eu faço tudo para perturbar o Edward e ele não demonstra nenhuma atitude. Ele é um banana. Ele aceita tudo que eu faço. – Choraminguei e Alice me abraçou.  
>- Bells, posso ser sincera com você? – Rose perguntou.<br>- Claro, Barbie. Vocês duas podem falar o que quiser. Sejam sinceras. – Falei.  
>- Edward não vai desistir nunca. Ele não se importa com nada enquanto está fixo em uma ideia. Eu não sei, mas acho que nada que você faça vai fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Desculpa, mas essa é a verdade. – Rose afirmou e eu desabei.<br>- Não chora Is. – Alice me consolou. - Porque você não desiste disso?  
>- Eu não quero ficar casada. Que dificuldade vocês tem de entender isso? – Perguntei. – Ontem fomos na casa do papai. Advinhem? Ele está do lado do Edward. DO EDWARD, UM DESCONHECIDO E NÃO DO MEU LADO, SUA FILHA. Que inferno!<br>- Sério? Vou conversar com o papai. Fica tranquila. – Alice falou.  
>- Não aguento mais... Hoje, eu peguei a lasanha que o Edward fez e enchi de sal. Vocês acreditam que ele não reclamou nada? Ainda falou que estava gostoso?<br>- Bella, Edward ama comida salgada. Ele não se importa de verdade. – Rose comentou e eu comecei a chorar mais ainda.  
>- Chega de falar de Edward. Esse maldito não perde por esperar. Desculpa Barbie. – Falei e ela riu sem graça. – Acho que vou fazer um jantar na casa do meu pai. Não quero mais boate. O que vocês acham?<br>- Parece legal, mas o que você faria? Contrataria um Buffet? – Alice perguntou aposto que fazendo planos em sua cabeça.  
>- Não Allie. Será um jantar simples. Para 15 pessoas no máximo. É uma segunda-feira né, não posso aloprar muito. – Allie bufou e eu ri. – Quer cuidar disso pra mim?<br>- Claro! – Alice me agarrou e começou a falar mil coisas sobre o que fazer e comprar me distraindo totalmente do assunto Edward. Coisa que eu não fazia já tinha dias.

Voltei para casa tarde e fui direto para a cama. Os próximos dias foram resumidos em conversar com as meninas sobre meu aniversário, avisar as pessoas que eu queria que fossem e planejar meu próximo passo contra Edward. Eu já estava ficando maníaca com essa história, mas se ele não ia desistir eu não faria as coisas mais fáceis pra ele. Ele conseguiria seis dias de descanso até eu agir novamente. Eu iria voltar à ação após meu aniversário. Se Deus quiser, ele iria desistir dessa vez, pois eu não tinha mais ideia do que fazer contra ele.

Passamos uma semana inteira sem nos falar e ver direito. Eu não estava reclamando. Recebi mais um buquê de flores com mais uma frase misteriosa e assinada por um "A". Se não era Edward que estava mandando essas flores, eu realmente não sabia quem era e isso já estava começando a me assustar. Ok, eu adoro receber flores, mas esse negócio anônimo é meio estranho. Um dia antes do meu aniversário, tentei pela última vez pedir para o Edward a separação.

- Edward? – Perguntei me aproximando dele enquanto estava tocando piano. Ele parou de tocar e me olhou. – Posso falar com você?  
>- Pode falar. – Ele falou.<br>- Você gosta de mim, Edward?  
>- Você sabe que sim e não precisa me perguntar. – Ele afirmou me olhando.<br>- Então porque você está me fazendo isso? – Apontei pro apartamento e depois para ele. – Você está me deixando triste com esse casamento. Você não está pensando em mim. – Edward parou para pensar. Será que consegui fazer ele ver meu ponto de vista?  
>- Bella, não sou eu que estou fazendo você triste. Você está triste por conta dos SEUS atos em me atingir. Se você deixasse fluir, você não estaria desse jeito. Você não deixa eu me aproximar pra te mostrar que isso... – apontou para aliança. -... Talvez não seja errado.<br>- Ok Edward. Desisto de te pedir isso. – Suspirei e fui pro meu quarto.

Eu estava muito pirada ao pensar que Edward poderia me dar isso de aniversário né? Acho que sim. Amanhã seria meu aniversário e eu deveria estar deslumbrante. Não posso perder tempo pensando nisso... Agora. Depois do meu aniversário eu colocaria meu plano em ação e espero que esse seja o último.

Após uma noite de sono muito boa, fui relaxar na banheira. Era meu aniversário e eu poderia chegar um pouco mais tarde no trabalho se quisesse. Esperava que tudo saísse perfeito mais tarde, pois só escolhi as cores e a comida. De resto, tudo foi a Alice. Ela tinha um dom para organizar festas e achei melhor ela tomar as rédeas desse aniversário também. Eu nunca fui muito boa para eventos. Fui para a cozinha tomar um café e vi um bilhete que tinha a letra desenhada de Edward. Ele provavelmente teve que sair cedo pro trabalho e deixou algum aviso importante para mim. Cogitei ler o bilhete ou não. Não queria estragar o dia do meu aniversário com futilidades. Resolvi ler.

"_**Bella,**_

_**Feliz Aniversário. Por mais que você não acredite, eu desejo a você tudo de melhor nessa vida. Que todos os seus sonhos se tornem realidade e tudo que almeja você consiga. Eu deixei dois presentes para você em cima do piano. Aceite por favor. Às 8:30 vão bater na porta. Chamei os seus amigos mais próximos para tomar café da manhã com você. Eu não gostaria de estragar sua manhã com a minha presença então vim trabalhar. Espero que goste. Já está tudo pronto na sala.**_  
><em><strong>Tenha um bom dia e até mais tarde.<strong>_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Edward"**_

Fui em direção a sala e vi a mesa posta com todas as coisas comestíveis possíveis em cima dela. Eu estava aguando e não esperava para poder sentar e comer. Antes passei no piano e nele estavam duas caixas de jóia de veludo azul marinho e um buque de tulipas brancas, amarelas e vermelhas com um cartão de Feliz Aniversário assinado por Edward. Estava escrito Tiffany & Co. AI MEU DEUS.

(N/A: _Presentes da Bella:  
><em>Bella ~ http: migre. me /8ap86  
><em>É só retirar os espaços no link)<em>__

Eu fiquei olhando para as caixas abertas não acreditando no que estava vendo. Eu estava vendo duas jóias carérrimas na minha frente e que Edward tinha me dado. Dado a mim que sempre fui uma vaca com ele e que seria uma vaca amanhã. Eu não podia aceitar esses presentes. No mesmo momento, um toque na campainha me trouxe de volta ao presente e me fez correr para atender.

- Surpresa ! Feliz Aniversário pequena! – Emmet surgiu primeiro me dando um abraço de urso.

Depois de Emmet veio Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Leah e Ângela. Todos me desejaram parabéns e me deram presentes. Eu não curtia essa parte de ser o centro das atenções nos aniversários, mas como éramos só nós 7 no apartamento, não me senti com vergonha. Eu estava completamente feliz e Edward era o causador disso. Balancei a cabeça e chamei todos para tomar o café comigo.

- Nossa! Edward se superou dessa vez ein... – Jasper comentou.  
>- Porque dessa vez? – Perguntei curiosa.<br>- Por nada... – Jasper corou e eu tinha que insistir em perguntar.  
>- Me conta Jazz! Hoje é meu aniversário e você tem que me falar... – Eu forcei.<br>- Bella, esse foi seu presente de aniversário do Edward? – Alice perguntou tentando livrar o namorado da sinuca de bico.  
>- Não... Nem me lembre disso. Vão até o piano dele ver meus presentes em cima da mesa. – E antes de terminar a frase Rosalie, Alice, Ângela e Leah tinham ido direto para o piano. Bando de fofoqueiras.<br>- JESUS CRISTO! – Rosalie gritou. Alice, Leah e Ângela ofegaram.  
>- Pois é... Eu não posso aceitar isso. Deve ter custado muito dinheiro. Não posso... – Eu estava falando para mim mesma.<br>- Esse buquê é tão lindo. Você sabe o que significam essas flores, Bella? – Ângela perguntou e todos prestaram atenção nela. – As brancas significam beleza. As amarelas são amor com esperança e reconciliação. As vermelhas são declaração de amor. – Alice, Leah, Rose e Ângela suspiraram enquanto os meninos rolaram os olhos.  
>- Se ele comprou você tem que aceitar Bella. – Rosalie falou. – Como ele vai devolver isso? Meu Deus, isso deve ter custado uma nota...<br>- Por isso mesmo eu não posso aceitar. Não depois do que eu vou fazer... – Eu interrompi o pensamento. Os seis olharam para mim.  
>- Você ainda vai fazer qualquer merda com ele depois disso tudo Isabella? – Leah me perguntou usando um tom de advogada que ela usa com os clientes dela.<br>- Deixa isso para lá... Vamos comer? – Mudei de assunto.

Nós comemos até nos empanturrar e conversamos bastante. Infelizmente já tava na hora de todos irem para seus trabalhos, mas nos encontraríamos mais tarde no meu jantar então combinamos de retomar a conversa. Leah me pediu 5 minutos com ela e fomos para o meu quarto.

- Bella, eu não tenho que me meter na sua vida. Eu nem da sua família sou. Mas você não acha que dar uma oportunidade para o Edward, só para ver como ele seria... Ele parece ser um cara bom. Ele é engraçado, bonito, faz tudo o que você pede... – Ela estava falando quando eu a interrompi.  
>- Primeiro. Você é da minha família sim. Te considero como irmã assim como Seth. Deixa de bobeira. – Ela riu. - Segundo. É muito mais complicado que você pensa. Eu não quero esse casamento. Eu não consigo dar essa chance para ele. Ou eu acho que não consigo. Eu estou confusa demais. Ele faz tudo que eu peço menos o divórcio que é o que mais quero no momento. Eu vou fazer algo para ele depois de amanhã. Vai ser minha última tentativa. Vou apelar pro juiz se não funcionar...<br>- O que você vai fazer Bella? Não gosto disso. – Ela falou séria.  
>- Te contarei assim que fizer. E como você sabe que Edward é engraçado e faz tudo que eu quero se você nunca falou muito com ele e eu nunca te falei isso? – Questionei curiosa.<br>- Ah... er... – Ela estava gaguejando? – Não queria te contar, mas mamãe me contou algo. – Não consegui acreditar muito no que ela falou, mas deixei passar. - Vamos trabalhar que temos uma festa mais tarde. – Nós rimos e saímos do quarto.

Eu tinha uma pendência naquele dia que não poderia passar de hoje. Eu tinha que ligar para Edward e agradecer o presente. E eu não sabia como fazer. Cheguei no trabalho com Ângela e tinha um buque de Anêmonas rosas, vermelhas e roxas na mesa da Ângela com um cartão. Ela riu para mim.

- Anêmonas significam persistência e perseverança. – Ela falou.  
>- Como você sabe essas coisas Âng? – Perguntei curiosa.<br>- Eu gosto de flores. Só isso... – Ela riu. Peguei as flores e entrei na minha sala. Abri o cartão.

"_**Eu sei que você não sabe quem eu sou, mas eu tenho certeza que um dia você saberá. Feliz Aniversário. ~ A"**_

- Como vou saber quem você é se a única pessoa que me mandaria flores já me disse que não me mandou? – Bufei.

Sentei na minha cadeira e comecei a olhar em um ponto fixo da sala. Eu tinha que tomar aquela atitude agora ou não tomaria jamais. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dele. Nada. Peguei um livro para começar a trabalhar e não conseguia me concentrar, pois toda hora eu olhava pro celular. Liguei mais uma vez e nada. Estava ficando irritada quando na terceira vez, ele me atendeu.

- Bom dia aniversariante! – Ele atendeu o telefone.

Que Deus me dê forças para continuar essa ligação...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora <strong>**: _Parabéns para mim, nessa data queridaaa...!_**_ Hoje é meu aniversário, mas quem ganha o presente são vocês! Um post adiantado para vocês então nada mais justo que me encher de comentários, ok? Vou fazer um comentário sobre a fic: Acho que a atitude do Edward em si é horrível porque manter Bella casada com ele mesmo ela não querendo é forçar a barra, mas a Bella é uma cabeça dura que não dá uma chance pra ele. Enfim, quem está certo ou errado? Esse Edward é um o acha um banana, mas eu vejo o quanto ele a ama e ela não percebe por ser uma idiota. HAHAHA. E esses presentes ein? Pouco baratinho né? Ela tá virada no cão por causa do casamento ainda e nem ele e nem ela cedem. O que será que ela vai aprontar para ele dessa vez? E o que eles falaram no telefone? Cenas para o próximo capítulo... :)_


	17. XVII

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>- Bom dia aniversariante!<br>- Bom dia Edward. Obrigada pela surpresa e pelos presentes... - Bella simplesmente parou de falar. _Lá vem..._  
>- Ouvindo essa frase desse jeito me diz que você vai completar com um...<br>- Edward, nós precisamos conversar sobre esses presentes. - Ela resolveu falar de uma vez me interrompendo.  
>- O que temos pra falar sobre eles? Não gostou? Eu mando devolver e você escolhe outro. Melhor assim? - Perguntei.<br>- Podemos almoçar hoje? Não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho e eu vou entrar numa reunião daqui a pouco.  
>- Tudo bem. Você escolhe porque é seu aniversario e eu p...<br>- Nem ouse falar eu pago. Eu trabalho e ganho meu salário. Pode não ser igual à de um médico conceituado, mas... - Rimos juntos. Pela primeira vez estávamos conversando normalmente depois de casados.  
>- Te mando uma SMS quando decidir. Até o almoço.<p>

Se antes eu estava nervoso por conta dos presentes e da surpresa, agora eu estava nervoso mais ansioso pelo almoço. Aqueles dias que passaram foram agitados no trabalho e a escolha do presente da Bella tinha sido um problema a parte.

Depois da briga do cigarro não tínhamos conversado muito. Não que antes a gente conversasse, mas me fez refletir sobre o que dar de presente de aniversario pra minha aprendiz de fumante. Vi que ela tinha muitas bolsas e sapatos que combinavam e decidi que mais um não seria uma forma de amansar a fera. Tinha que ser algo bonito e raro. Então sentado em minha mesa no hospital, olhei para uma foto de família em que estavam meus pais, Rosalie e eu. Todos com o brasão dos Cullen e foi aí que eu tive a ideia de comprar jóias. Afinal, que mulher no mundo não gosta de receber jóias?

Eu mesmo tive o trabalho de escolher. Afinal, elas teriam que ter o meu 'estilo' de escolha para ela sempre se lembrar de mim. Se Emmet soubesse desse pensamento me chamaria de gay. Jasper, no entanto, falaria que era uma boa forma de me aproximar de Bella. Eu ainda tento entender como dois irmãos próximos podem ser tão diferentes.

No dia anterior ao aniversario, Bella me pediu mais uma vez a papelada. Mal sabia ela que eu já estava providenciando tudo. Não adiantava ter Bella assim. Enquanto os papeis não saiam, eu ia tentar conquistá-la. Pela barriga, pelos presentes ou pelos agrados. De uma forma ou de outra, ela ia ser minha.

Para o grande dia, eu iria fazer um café da manhã especial com os melhores amigos dela. Eu tinha tentado fazer isso com Tânia, mas não tinha dado muito certo. Dessa vez eu ia caprichar para impressionar Bella. Essa era toda a questão. Deixei tudo separado, escrevi um bilhete e sai para dar liberdade com seus amigos. Aproveitei para adiantar os trabalhos, pois não poderia fazer nada depois do horário de trabalho. Pensei que o dia seria tranquilo até receber o telefonema de Bella.

Óbvio que depois daquela ligação, o dia passou em câmera lenta. Eu ficava andando de um lado pro outro no meu consultório e pra me ajudar quase não tinha paciente de manhã. _Ótimo!_Tomei um susto quando o celular vibrou avisando que tinha chegado uma mensagem. E era de quem eu estava esperando.

_**"Podemos comer na Cheescake Factory às 12:30 ? ~B"**_

Olhei o relógio e ainda faltava uma hora para o tal horário marcado. Eu parecia um adolescente esperando seu primeiro encontro. _Patético, eu sei_. Estava respondendo a mensagem quando Rosalie entrou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Você se superou dessa vez Eddie... - Ela começou a falar vindo na minha direção. - Mas devo dizer que fiquei com ciúmes.  
>- Ciúmes de que Lindinha? Você sabe que não precisa nunca ter ciúmes de ninguém - com relação a minha pessoa, é claro. Já Emmet... – Comecei a rir e ela me deu a língua.<br>- Edward, café da manhã super requintado com um buquê de flores e duas jóias CARÉRRIMAS. Se a Bella não se encantar por você agora, desista. Você sabe que não vale à pena continuar.  
>- Essa foi minha cartada final. É um saco viver a espera do próximo passo dela. Estou arquitetando outra coisa, mas não posso falar ainda. - Falei e Rosalie começou a abrir a boca para reclamar, mas eu me adiantei. - Não é que eu não confie em você. Por favor, Rose, em breve te contarei.<br>- Hum... Ok. Bella também não aguenta mais viver assim. Ela teve uma crise de choro outro dia... - E Rosalie começou a rir.  
>- Tá maluca? - Perguntei sem entender nada.<br>- Preciso te contar. A Bella esses dias foi lá no apartamento e falou que colocou sal na lasanha que você tinha feito, mas você nem reclamou! - Rosalie chorava de tanto rir - Aí eu expliquei que você gostava de comida salgada e ela começou a chorar!  
>- Eu senti que tava mais salgada que o normal, mas não comentei nada. Por isso que ela tava perguntando se eu tava gostando. - Comecei a rir - Tadinha dela. Nem na armação ela consegue se dar bem.<p>

Ficamos rindo e conversando um bom tempo até ligarem pra minha sala atrás de Rosalie. Era Jéssica chamado-a para o almoço.

- Quer almoçar com a gente? A Jéssica não para de me perturbar por sua causa. Eu falo que você se casou, mas parece que ela não acredita.  
>- Hoje não dá. Vou almoçar com minha querida esposinha. - Rosalie se espantou. - Aliás, que horas são?<br>- Meio-dia em ponto. Como assim almoçar com a Bella. Me conta isso direito...- Rosalie sempre curiosa.  
>- Não dá lindinha. Vou chegar atrasado. Nós conversamos no jantar. Hoje tenho uma cirurgia que deve me ocupar a tarde toda.<p>

Saímos do meu consultório e encontramos a Jéssica para sairmos juntos para o almoço. Ela tentou de todas as formas chamar atenção, mas Rosalie cortava-a sempre. Enquanto elas entravam em um Fast food, eu segui o meu caminho e acabei encontrando Bella começando a se sentar. Ela me viu entrando e deu um sorriso cabulado. O host estava anotando nossos pedidos e já tinha saído quando nossa conversa começou.

- Edward, eu não sabia o que falar pelo telefone e estou sem graça de falar o que quero falar... - Ela estava se atropelando nas palavras quando a interrompi.  
>- Calma Bella. Fala o que você estiver pensando que eu não vou recriminar - dentro do possível.<br>- Ok. Vou enumerar pra ficar mais fácil pra mim. Primeiro, muito obrigada pelo café da manhã. Nunca ninguém tinha feito aquilo por mim e eu gostei muito. Só não entendi porque você não ficou também. - Ela estava mais relaxada falando daquele jeito. Eu ia responder mais ela levantou o dedo sinalizando que ia continuar a falar.  
>- Segundo. Amei seus presentes. De verdade, você tem muito bom gosto, mas não posso aceitá-los. Imagino que você esteja perguntando os motivos. São lindos Edward não duvide disso, mas caros demais pra eu aceitar. - Assim que terminei de ouvir a frase, rolei os olhos e bufei.<br>- Posso falar agora? - Perguntei sério. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Ótimo. Não existe a chance de você não aceitar meus presentes.  
>- Mas Edward... - Bella começou e eu olhei-a como se informasse que estava na minha vez de falar. - Ai saco! Ok, Sem resmungo.<br>- Continuando... Eu não vou dar atenção pra nenhuma desculpa que você me der. Eu quis comprar. Ninguém me deu a ideia de que ou o que comprar. Você só tem a opção de aceitar. Esse assunto está fechado?  
>- Tenho outra opção? - Ela perguntou com uma voz doce e calma e me olhando de forma carinhosa. Eu não ia ceder aos encantos dela.<br>- Infelizmente não. E sobre o café da manha, eu só fiz o que queria fazer de verdade. E eu não fiquei pra te deixar a vontade com seus amigos verdadeiros. - Afirmei.  
>- Você estava se tornando meu amigo antes de tudo isso acontecer. - Bella retrucou.<br>- Eu estava me tornando bem mais que um amigo na minha visão, mas se você concorda com o termo "amigo" tudo bem. - Finalizei. Ela me olhou novamente com um semblante que eu desconhecia. Eu nunca tinha reparado nele antes. Parecia que estava concordando com o que eu falei, mas sem palavras.

Nossos pedidos chegaram na hora certa pra tirar aquele clima chato que tinha se instalado na mesa. Enquanto almoçávamos eu sentia Bella mais relaxada e sem escolher as palavras como no inicio da conversa. E então quebramos a barreira de não conversar e falamos sobre a faculdade que nós dois cursamos, os encontros com o pessoal da faculdade, a vontade dela de viajar... Quem via nós dois conversando em outra mesa parecia um casal de namorados tendo o seu tempo e estando em sua própria bolha. Apesar de eu estar um pé atrás com Bella e sua veia de artista estarem me dando um olá e aquilo ser tudo um fingimento, eu continuei com os nossos assuntos até o alarme do meu celular despertar e me informar que faltava uma hora pra minha cirurgia. Chamei o host rápido e ele já iria trazer a conta.

- Bella, já são 14 horas! Preciso ir pro hospital correndo que eu tenho uma cirurgia daqui a pouco. - Falei agitado.  
>- Pode ir que eu pago a conta. - Ela tentou jogar essa pra mim. E ela acreditou que eu ia cair. Olhei pra ela sério. - Ah não! Você não vai pagar minha conta não! Sai fora Edward. Você não é meu namorado.<br>- Não sou seu namorado Bella. Sou mais que isso. - Pisquei pra ela e nós rimos juntos. Fiquei impressionado pelo fato de que Bella não tinha reclamado desse status de marido quando eu falei.  
>- Já que você, <em>Sr. Sou mais que isso<em> quer pagar, eu quero um pedaço de cheescake de morango também. - Ela me encarou achando que eu ia dar pra trás porque eu tinha hora. Bella sendo Bella sempre.  
>- Duas, por favor. E já vou dando o dinheiro e você pode ficar com o troco. - Peguei minha carteira e dei uma nota de 100 para o host.<br>- Edward, eu estava brincando. Você tem hora... Pode colocar essas duas pra viagem? Obrigada. - Bella falou sendo simpática. Aposto que ele não estava tendo pensamentos simpáticos com ela. Olhei sério pra ele para ver se ele agilizava as coisas. Funcionou, pois ele saiu que nem um cachorro arrependido fazendo Bella gargalhar. - Que foi?  
>- Isso foi uma crise de ciúmes? - Eu ia começar a abrir a boca, mas ela continuou - Ah, você está atrasado né? - Ela piscou pra mim.<br>- Entenda como quiser. Vamos?

Levantamos do restaurante e fomos em direção ao trabalho dela. Eu não ia deixar ela voltando do almoço sozinha.

- Veio de carro? - Ela perguntou.  
>- Não, por quê?<br>- Porque o hospital é pro outro lado né. - Ela falou sem entender nada.  
>- Ah, isso. Vou fazer companhia para você até o trabalho. - comentei.<br>- Vai começar tudo outra vez... Vamos pegar um taxi então. Estou preocupada com seu horário. - Ela estendeu a mão pra um taxi que estava passando e esse parou. - Entra.  
>- Sim senhora. - Entrei no carro e quatro quarteirões depois chegamos ao trabalho dela. - Nossa tão rápido assim?<br>- Pois é né? Acho que a Rosalie aceitou o emprego naquele hospital só pra ficar perto de mim. - Ela riu.  
>- Também to achando. Isso vai vir a calhar.<br>- Por quê? Aliás, quero fazer uma pergunta. - Ela me olhou curiosa. Confirmei com a cabeça. - O que Jasper quis dizer nessa manha com: "Edward se superou dessa vez"? Que outra vez foi essa?  
>- Crise de ciúmes Bella? - Eu ri da cara que ela fez quando eu terminei de falar. - Eu falo com você sobre isso num próximo almoço, pode ser?<br>- Temos um acordo. Adorei nosso almoço Edward. De verdade. - Ela deu ênfase nas ultimas palavras. Dito isso foi se aproximando de mim até me dar beijo entre o canto da boca e a bochecha. Fiquei extasiado com a ação até ouvir ao fundo. - Tchau Edward. Até mais tarde. Checa seu bolso depois. - Ela falou rindo, virou as costas e foi embora.

Quando notei, aquela diabinha tinha me deslumbrado e colocado 100 dólares no meu bolso. Tudo isso com um beijo. Aquela mulher iria ser minha morte. Fui com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para o hospital já me preparando para a cirurgia. Como estava bastante ocupado, não vi a hora passar e quando terminei a operação que durou 4 horas e foi realizada com sucesso, fui liberado para ir pra casa. Já estava mais que atrasado pro aniversário e ainda ia passar em casa para me arrumar.

Finalmente cheguei – atrasado- ao apartamento de Charlie. Todos já estavam lá na área da piscina conversando então fui direto para Bella e dei um beijo no rosto. Todos olharam estranho para mim por causa da minha atitude, porém Bella ignorou os olhares e apenas resmungou um "atrasado" para mim. Sorri pra ela e fui em busca de algo para beber quando encontrei com Leah no meio do caminho.

- Falei para Bella que ela é uma idiota de tá fazendo isso com você. – Leah começou.  
>- Por quê? Não adianta ficar coagindo sua irmã, Leah. Você sabe mais do que ninguém sobre isso. – O garçom passou com uma bandeja de bebidas e eu separei um refrigerante pra mim.<br>- Eu sei, mas não resisti. Hoje o café da manhã foi uma forma carinhosa de mostrar a ela que você pode ser uma boa companhia pra ela. Eu conversei com ela antes dela ir pro trabalho, mas ela só ficou com uma cara de pensativa. Ela é tão teimosa quando quer. – Ela bufou.  
>- Bom, acho que seu trabalho foi bem sucedido porque nós almoçamos juntos hoje e foi tudo as mil maravilhas. – Falei sorrindo ao lembrar do nosso almoço de hoje.<br>- Edward, você sabe como Bella é né? – Leah perguntou desconfiada.  
>- Sei, mas ela me passou tanta confiança. Falou que tinha gostado de verdade. Não sei Leah. Preferi acreditar. Agora me diz como estão as coisas? – Agora o papo era sério.<br>- Tudo pronto. Estou com as coisas aqui. Só depende de você e dela. Er... Ela esta desconfiada Edward.  
>- Por quê? – Perguntei<br>- Ela esta olhando pra cá sem piscar os olhos. Acho melhor nos misturarmos antes que ela venha aqui arrancar meus olhos. – Eu ri, pois estava de costas para Bella.  
>- Vou falar com Rosalie que ela deve estar quicando para falar comigo.<p>

Saí de perto de Leah e estava indo em direção a Rosalie quando Bella me parou no meio do caminho.

- Papo interessante com a Leah né. Posso saber? – Ela me encarava séria.  
>- Estávamos falando sobre a próxima partida de vídeo-game lá em casa. Ela queria levar uma pessoa e falei pra ela que por mim tudo bem e que só dependia de você pra escolher qual final de semana era. Fiz mal por acaso? – Tentei desconversar. Não sabia se essa desculpa ia colar.<br>- Humm... Acho que pode ser esse final de semana que está vindo. Que tal? – Bella perguntou ainda desconfiada.  
>- Por mim perfeito. É só falar com todos. – Ri para ela tentando amenizar o clima.<br>- Pode deixar que eu falo com as minhas irmãs. – Eu ri do ciúme dela, mas não falei nada. – Como foi na cirurgia?  
>- Ótima, mas cansativa. Foram 4 horas direto por isso cheguei tarde...<br>- Bella, posso pegar meu irmão emprestado? Você o tem todo dia pra você... Deixa de ser possessiva. – Rosalie chegou falando deixando Bella vermelha de vergonha.  
>- Barbie, você é ridícula. – Bella saiu andando em direção a Leah.<br>- Isso tudo é curiosidade, Rosalie Cullen. Precisava agir desse jeito? – Reclamei.  
>- Você está brigando comigo, Eddie? Por causa da Bella? – Rosalie fez beicinho e seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas.<br>- Ah não lindinha, por favor. Sem dramas hoje. O que você quer saber? – Perguntei e ela riu. Rosalie sabia que meu fraco era vê-la chorando.  
>- TUDO basta? – Ela perguntou animada.<p>

Sentamos em uma mesa e começamos a conversar sobre essa última semana. Como eu decidi o que dar para ela, como escolhi os presentes, a ideia do café da manhã e a mesma pergunta que Bella fez sobre o comentário de Jasper. Isso ainda podia causar um mal-estar. Rosalie estava quicando na cadeira e quando comentei sobre a ligação de Bella e ela me chamando para almoçar, só faltou ter um ataque epilético. As pessoas olhavam pra ela estranhando o seu comportamento e eu apenas sorria para elas e sussurrava "menos" Rosalie. De repente meu celular vibrou na minha perna.

"_**Estou começando a ficar curiosa sobre esse assunto. E não, isso não é ciúmes. Nem adianta ficar com esse sorriso besta de quem tá lendo. ~B."**_

Realmente eu estava com um sorriso ridículo no rosto e quando a achei, ela estava olhando pra mim. Resolvi entrar na onda e respondi sua mensagem.

"_**Ciúme de irmã não pode né? Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes de mim nunca. Eu só tenho olhos para uma pessoa nessa festa. -E."**_

Rosalie nem tinha notado que estava falando mais devagar de tão ansiosa que estava. Continuei falando sobre nossas conversas no almoço enquanto ela esperava mais detalhes quando o celular tremeu novamente.

"_**Não faço ideia de quem seja essa pessoa. Você pode descrevê-la pra mim? ~B."**_

"_**Ela é branquinha e tem cabelos e olhos castanhos. É pequena e é uma das pessoas mais lindas que eu já vi. Já dá pra saber quem é? –E."**_

_**- **_Edward! Continua falando! – Rosalie berrou me tirando do estado de estupor. – O que tanto você faz nesse celular?  
>- Trabalho Rose... Continuando.<p>

Falei sobre nós saindo do almoço e o host dando em cima de Bella e meu ataque de ciúme. Rosalie ficava falando "Owns" e "Oohs" como se a história fosse digna de cinema hollywoodiano. Pedi um minuto para responder uma mensagem que tinha chegado.

"_**Ótimo que você descreveu qualquer mulher que está aqui com exceção da sua irmã. Você é um engraçadinho! ~B."**_

"_**Ok, vou te ajudar. Ela tem uma irmã. Então corta a Ângela. Ela não tem namorado/marido então corta a Sue e Alice. Só me resta uma pessoa... -E"**_

Assim que enviei a mensagem, Bella chamou atenção gargalhando alto. Todos olharam pra ela e com o celular na mão, Rosalie me deu um beliscão.

- Porra Rosalie, que houve? – Perguntei esfregando o braço.  
>- Isso é pra você não mentir pra mim. Você não tá falando nada sobre trabalho e sim com Bella. – Rosalie afirmou.<br>- Sim, é com ela. Você está ao meu favor ou contra mim? Não estou entendendo você. – Esperei uma resposta dela.  
>- Sempre estarei ao seu favor Edward. Só não quero que minta pra mim ou esconda coisas. – Rosalie comentou.<br>- Eu sei lindinha. Eu só quero fazer isso sem comentários do lesado do seu namorado ou alguém enfiando o bedelho – não que você faça isso. Do jeito que está indo, está ótimo. Estou começando a ter esperanças. – Falei realmente esperançoso.  
>- E você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu só torço pela sua felicidade né. – Eu confirmei com a cabeça e o celular tremeu. – Deixa eu ver isso aqui.<br>- Rosalie, me devolve esse celular agora. – Exigi.  
>- Já era, abri a mensagem. Vou falar pra você com voz de Bella e tudo.<p>

"_**Então já sei! É a Carmem, a cozinheira! HAHAHAH. Afinal, você me cortou quando falou que ela não tinha marido ou namorado. ;) ~B."**_

Rosalie e eu olhamos para Bella enquanto ela digitava algo no seu celular. Alguns segundos depois, um sorriso no rosto de Bella e uma mensagem recebida em meu celular informavam que a brincadeira das mensagens tinha acabado.

"_**Deixa de ser fofoqueira Rosalie Cullen. Se você ousar abrir a boca sobre essas mensagens, você sabe o que te espera. Quem não tem teto de vidro que atire a primeira pedra. Devolve esse celular pro Edward. ~B."**_

- Posso perguntar a razão do seu teto de vidro, Rosalie Cullen? – Falei sério. Bella estava atrás de mim assim que terminei a frase.  
>- Eu mesma posso falar Barbie. Adoraria para ser mais sincera. – Bella comentou achando graça da história. Eu não estava achando graça nenhuma.<br>- Que tal uma foto? Alice vem tirar uma foto dos dois enquanto eles não estão se estranhando. – Rosalie piscou pra nós dois e saiu. Eu ainda iria descobrir essa história.  
>- Show me the love. – Alice cantou as palavras enquanto o flash saia da câmera. – Bella, acho melhor servir o jantar e logo cantar os parabéns porque já está tarde. Amanhã é dia de trabalho.<br>- Ok sis. Chama todo mundo enquanto eu preciso resolver um assunto inacabado. – Bella falou e Alice sorriu pra ela.  
>- Você está querendo me enlouquecer Bella. – Afirmei.<br>- Só respondi as suas mensagens. Algum problema nisso? – Ela perguntou com cara de santa.  
>- Nenhum. Depois conversamos sobre a sua penúltima mensagem.<p>

Após o jantar servido, fomos cantar parabéns para Bella. Estava na cara o quão feliz ela estava ao ter seus amigos próximos dela. Ficamos conversando mais um pouco em uma mesa que nós juntamos próximo a piscina quando, aos poucos, as pessoas foram se despedindo. Como já estava bem tarde, demos uma carona para Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice e voltamos para o apartamento. Bella foi guardar as coisas na geladeira enquanto eu estava sentado no banco do piano encarando-a.

- Que foi que você tá me olhando Edward? – Bella perguntou de costas pra mim.  
>- Nada. Só estou olhando você trabalhar. – Falei sincero.<br>- Bom, acabei de arrumar as coisas então vou dormir. Você não deveria ir não?  
>- Já estou indo também. Só tenho que terminar de examinar um laudo. – Comentei.<br>- Ok, Boa noite Edward. – Bella veio em minha direção como se não soubesse o que fazer. Parou e voltou a andar diversas vezes quando ela chegou na minha frente e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu virei o rosto na hora recebendo um selinho inocente de Bella. Ela repetiu mais algumas vezes o beijo e olhou em meus olhos. – Podemos ir devagar?  
>- Da maneira que você quiser. Boa noite meu anjo. – Dei um beijo casto nela e ela se virou para ir em direção ao quarto.<p>

Hoje eu finalmente consegui quebrar um pedaço do muro que Bella construiu em volta de si mesma. Eu não me importava se fosse demorar contanto que tudo fosse verdadeiro. Eu teria que tratar o meu relacionamento com Bella como o de o início de um namoro juvenil. Com calma, eu conseguiria tudo. E eu sabia que não ia me arrepender por causa disso. Qual é o problema de esperar mais um pouco?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ Quero falar duas coisas com vocês. Primeiro, eu puxei a orelha de vocês em algum capítulo que não lembro qual era e vocês me encheram de comentários. Agora o capítulo anterior que foi O MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, vocês nem tchum pra mim. Fiquei triste ok. Segundo, minha vida tá uma correria danada. Eu tô chegando do trabalho só 9 da noite então nem tenho tempo de escrever. Vou tentar usar o feriado para escrever o máximo de capítulos possíveis. Quero saber o que vocês acharam desse aí... Um pouco fofura né? Próximo capítulo eu coloco um pouco do que está passando pela cabeça de Bella. Daqui pra frente só vai ser fofura nos capítulos... OU NÃO. rsrs. Comentem e me façam feliz._


	18. XVIII

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Depois de tomar uma atitude e ligar para Edward e agradecerrecusar os presentes não tive coragem de fazer por telefone. Eu tinha uma reunião e sabia que Edward não iria aceitar meus argumentos. Decidi chamá-lo para almoçar que lá nós poderíamos conversar olhando nos olhos um do outro e talvez assim ele percebesse que não poderia aceitar o seu agrado.

Claro que depois que desliguei o telefone, eu fiquei pilhada porque eu não queria ficar sozinha com ele. As palavras de Leah ainda estavam marcadas em minha cabeça sobre Edward. Dar uma chance, ele é legal... Resolvi ligar pra Alice já que tinha uma hora antes da reunião semanal.

- Allie?  
>- Oi sis, tudo bem?<br>- Mais ou menos. - Comecei a ouvir barulhos de Alice se movimentando - Você pode vir aqui na editora?  
>- Já estou perto do carro. Em 15 minutos estou aí.<p>

Alice sabia pelo tom da minha voz quando eu estava falando serio ou não. Ela percebeu que eu realmente estava precisando de ajuda. Quando ela chegou à editora, Ângela acompanhou-a até minha sala e eu pedi um tempo a sós com minha irmã sem ser interrompida.

- Bella, o que houve? - Alice perguntou.  
>- Talvez eu não estivesse exagerando Allie, mas eu preciso dos seus conselhos. Eu sei que você já me deu um monte sobre esse assunto...<br>- Edward né? - Alice perguntou e eu fiquei surpresa.  
>- Como sabe? Ok. Não quero saber. Leah falou comigo hoje e você sabe que ela nunca se mete na vida de ninguém. Eu não quero mais viver em guerra Alice. Isso só me desgasta... - Suspirei exausta.<br>- Eu já te falei mil vezes. Dá uma chance pra ele. Você sabe se ele é igual ao Jacob? - Tremi ao ouvir o nome do meu ex. - Não, sabe por quê? Porque você acha que todos os seus pretendentes são iguais a ele. Você não precisa chegar nele e ir pra cama. Você pode se aproximar, conversar e assim ver se ele é bom ou não pra você. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que se você tentar e não der certo, ele te dá o divorcio. Ele já falou mil vezes isso pra Jasper.  
>- Como se ele só foi no Jasper ontem? - Perguntei curiosa.<br>- Nós almoçamos juntos Bella. Você não tem noção do que esta perdendo. Edward é muito legal. - Bufei. - Sem ciúmes Bella. - Dei língua pra ela.  
>- Vou ver se isso é verdade porque chamei ele pra almoçar hoje... - Comentei como quem não quer nada.<br>- COMO ASSIM? - Alice quase gritou e eu tive que lembrá-la que estávamos no meu trabalho. - Vamos à rua rapidinho? Por favor, Is!  
>- Tá bom Allie, mas preciso ser rápida porque tenho uma reunião!<p>

Pra variar um pouco fomos ao Starbucks e lá contei a ela sobre a ligação, a qual eu ia recusar os presentes que ele me deu.

- Óbvio que ele vai recusar a sua recusa. – Alice falou convicta.  
>- Eu também acho isso, mas não custa nada tentar, certo? – Perguntei.<br>- Esse almoço vai ser uma boa oportunidade de você começar a deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente. Não seja aquela vaca dos outros dias... Seja você sis. Aproveita essa chance...  
>- Tá bom Allie. Agora eu tenho que ir. – Despedi de Alice e fui em direção a editora.<br>- Bella! – Alice gritou e eu olhei pra trás. – Boa sorte! – Ela falou pra mim, piscando. _Muito boba...  
><em>  
>Antes de entrar na reunião mandei uma mensagem para Edward informando o local do nosso almoço. Minha reunião não foi nada diferente do que eu esperava. Os novos livros que seriam lançados pela editora, as minhas próximas traduções e algumas festas de lançamento. Fui liberada meia-hora antes do meu horário marcado com Edward então resolvi ir andando já que são quatro quarteirões até o restaurante.<p>

Mal sentei a mesa reservada e Edward tinha acabado de chegar. Reparei-o vindo em direção a mesa e fiquei deslumbrada. Ele era muito lindo com sua altura toda, seu corpo não muito musculoso e seu cabelo todo desarrumado em cor de cobre. Ele ficou me olhando até o host chegar para anotar nossos pedidos. Depois não tinha mais como enrolar o assunto.

Eu nem sabia como falar para Edward a respeito do presente. Porque era mais difícil do que parecia. Eu tinha amado os presentes. Sério, as jóias eram tão lindas e ao mesmo tempo tão caras. Como eu poderia aceitar isso? Eu que tinha feito de tudo para Edward me largar de mão. Agora ele faz isso. Não só isso como também o café da manhã. Se ele queria me impressionar, ele conseguiu. Eu nunca tinha tido uma surpresa tão agradável como aquela com pessoas que eu amo ao meu redor. E o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato dele não estar no café da manhã. Para ser sincera, por um momento eu senti a falta dele. Estavamos nos dando bem em Las Vegas antes de tudo acontecer. Não entendi o porque dele não aparecer, mas depois me distrai com os meus amigos.

Então comecei a despejar todas as minhas dúvidas sobre Edward e ele me deixou falar tudo que estava preso. Ele me escutou com toda a calma, mas todo meu discurso foi em vão. Ele não aceitou os presentes de volta e ainda contou que foi ele mesmo que escolheu. Com tão pouco tempo de convivência, ele sabia dos meus gostos perfeitamente. Sabia que eu adorava ter meus amigos perto de mim. Minha família - Até respeitou o meu momento quando a Sue o chamou para nossa reunião de domingo. Meu trabalho. Não esqueceu nada.

Eu resolvi aceitar os conselhos da Alice e da Leah e ser eu mesma conversando com ele. Nossos pedidos chegaram na mesa justamente na hora que o assunto que eu não queria relembrar estava sendo tocado. Achei que seria melhor assim. Eu não estava preparada para comentar sobre Las Vegas.

Após algumas garfadas depois, começamos a falar sobre assuntos aleatórios como faculdade e viagens. Como eu tinha conhecido os meninos numa festa da universidade e como eu tinha uma vontade louca de conhecer Londres. Ele me prometeu um dia me levar pra lá pra conhecer o lugar que o acolheu tantos anos. O amor que ele descrevia Londres me deixava com mais vontade de conhecer o lugar. Ouvi um alarme na mesa e Edward começou a ficar agitado chamando o host para trazer a conta.

- Bella, já são 14 horas! Preciso ir pro hospital correndo que eu tenho uma cirurgia daqui a pouco. - Edward falava meio que agitado tropeçando nas palavras.  
>- Pode ir que eu pago a conta. - Falei calmamente. Ele me olhou com uma cara nada amigável. - Ah não! Você não vai pagar minha conta não! Sai fora Edward. Você não é meu namorado.<br>- Não sou seu namorado Bella. Sou mais que isso. - O safado piscou pra mim e nós rimos juntos.  
>- Já que você, <em>Sr. Sou mais que isso<em> quer pagar, eu quero um pedaço de cheescake de morango também. - Eu o encarei e ele meio que me olhou com cara de decepcionado. Droga! Eu tinha que estragar tudo.  
>- Duas, por favor. E já vou dando o dinheiro e você pode ficar com o troco. - Ele pegou o dinheiro e já tinha pago. Ele mal perde por esperar com esses 100 dólares. O host já estava indo embora quando eu tentei desfazer a besteira que tinha feito.<br>- Edward, eu estava brincando. Você tem hora... Pode colocar essas duas pra viagem? Obrigada. – Falei para o homem que esperava em pé em frente a nossa mesa. Ele estava sorrindo para mim enquanto eu olhava para Edward que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. O homem olhou para ele e saiu envergonhado. Não resisti e dei uma alta gargalhada.  
>- Que foi? – Olhando de novo com um semblante calmo e sorrindo para mim.<br>- Isso foi uma crise de ciúmes? Ah, você está atrasado né? – Pisquei pra ele.  
>- Entenda como quiser. Vamos? – Rosnou ele.<p>

Eu estava achando graça do seu ciúme. Não conseguia entender como Edward podia ser um cara tão educado e amoroso comigo enquanto eu sempre quis sacanear ele desde o dia que acordei ao lado dele numa cama em Las Vegas. Estávamos andando na mesma direção quando perguntei se ele tinha vindo de carro já que o hospital era na outra direção. Ele me disse que ia me acompanhar até o meu trabalho e eu me perguntava mentalmente _"Como eu fui idiota de tratá-lo mal sendo que ele sempre quer meu bem e estar ao meu lado"_. Pegamos um taxi até meu trabalho e fui me despedir dele.

- Nossa tão rápido assim? – Perguntou ele curioso.  
>- Pois é né? Acho que a Rosalie aceitou o emprego naquele hospital só pra ficar perto de mim. - Ri.<br>- Também to achando. Isso vai vir a calhar. – Ele falou misterioso.  
>- Por quê? Aliás, quero fazer uma pergunta. O que Jasper quis dizer nessa manha com: "Edward se superou dessa vez"? Que outra vez foi essa? – Perguntei tentando soar normal.<br>- Crise de ciúmes Bella? – Ele começou a rir quando eu terminei de falar. Droga! - Eu falo com você sobre isso num próximo almoço, pode ser?  
>- Temos um acordo. Adorei nosso almoço Edward. De verdade. – Eu falei querendo que ele acreditasse que eu não estava fazendo tipo com esse almoço. Eu realmente tinha gostado de passar um tempo junto com ele. Me aproximei e dei um beijo na trave, no canto de sua boca. Ele nem reparou quando eu coloquei uma nota de 100 dólares em seu bolso da frente - Tchau Edward. Até mais tarde. Checa seu bolso depois. - Falei rindo, dando as costas para ele. <em>Homens...<em>

Cheguei ao trabalho já indo para a sala da minha chefe para pedir para sair mais cedo. Estava querendo relaxar na banheira do meu apartamento e pensar um pouco mais sobre esse encontro que tive. _Meu apartamento. Quem diria._ Fui liberada e logo que cheguei em casa, enchi a banheira e comecei a relaxar. Estava pensando sobre minhas conversas com Edward e todo o lance do nosso encontro no restaurante quando acabei caindo no sono.

Acordei com uma ligação de Alice tocando desesperadamente às 17 horas perguntando onde eu estava que não estava no trabalho. Eu sabia que ela queria saber sobre o almoço então contei os detalhes para ela enquanto separava a minha roupa da festa. Ela estava empolgadíssima então eu combinei com ela de manter o bico fechado até as coisas desenrolassem. Ela desligou dizendo que estava me esperando na casa do papai.

Rosalie me ligou assim que coloquei o pé na porta do apartamento perguntando onde eu tava pra ir junto comigo. Ela estava terminando de se arrumar quando eu toquei a campainha do apartamento. Ela me puxou fazendo a mesma pergunta que Alice tinha feito. Eu contei muito superficialmente, mas deixando claro que não tinha segundas intenções e ela ficou com bico querendo detalhes. Eu falei para ela perguntar pra Edward, já que eu queria saber como ele ia descrever.

Chegamos à casa do papai às 18 horas e algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Menos Edward. Eu estava me coçando para mandar uma mensagem para ele, mas eu sabia que ele estava numa cirurgia e que não iria ver mesmo. Controlei-me e fui dar atenção aos meus convidados. Emmet e Jasper estavam lá com Alice, Leah, Sue, Papai e Seth. Quando me aproximei papai me deu um super abraço falando aquelas mil coisas que você sempre escuta quando está fazendo aniversário. O pessoal do meu trabalho chegou e nada de Edward chegar.

Deu 18:30 e nada. Às 19:00 eu achava que ele não ia mais vir.

- Que tanto tu treme as pernas pequena. Tá nervosa com o que? – Emmet perguntou e eu sai do meu estado de estupor.  
>- Nem percebi. Não tô nervosa. – Eu sorri para ele.<br>- Calma Bella, ele já vai chegar. – Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu confirmei com a cabeça.  
>- O que vocês estão fofocando aí...? – Perguntou Emmet curioso.<br>- Finalmente! – Rosalie falou e todos olharam para ela. – Edward chegou.

Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Tudo bem que resolvi baixar a guarda, mas será que estou perdendo o controle? Tanto tempo sem me relacionar com alguém está me deixando assim? Afastei esses pensamentos e a ansiedade e relaxei assim que vi Edward passando pela porta. O dia inteiro eu pensei no quanto eu fui idiota por ignorar um homem tão bonito como ele e que todos gostam de sua companhia. Assim que chegou, veio me dar um beijo de boa noite enquanto eu sussurrava um "atrasado" para ele. Acabei chamando a atenção de todos para mim e, como sempre, fiquei envergonhada. Para não dar tanto na cara, Edward foi para próximo da piscina e acabou se encontrando com minha meia-irmã. Enquanto ele estava conversando com Leah - algo que eu estranhei, pois eles nunca conversaram e nem tinham o que conversar - eu o observava. Lá estava eu, a neurótica, pensando que todos estão querendo me usar. Ele não é Jacob. Ele não é Jacob. Repeti como um mantra na minha cabeça.

Vi que Edward estava indo ao encontro de Rosalie então o interceptei no meio do caminho. Ciumenta como sou, acabei perguntando sobre o que ele e Leah conversavam. Ele comentou algo sobre partida de video-game e Leah levar um companheiro. Eu não acreditei muito, mas ignorei. Aceitei o que ele tinha falado sem me opor a nada. Será que eu estava me atirando demais? Será que eu tinha que impor o que eu queria também? Apesar de gostar das noites em que jogamos video-game, ficar com Edward sozinha nesse momento em que estamos nos dando bem seria bom também. Seria uma outra oportunidade de nos aproximar. Eu me pergunto sempre porque sou tão confusa!

Depois de discutir comigo mesma mentalmente, resolvi perguntar a respeito da operação que ele participou hoje. Não consegui conversar muito já que Rosalie, mais conhecida como empata-foda, chegou me deixando constrangida. Acabei saindo de perto dos dois. Afinal, a curiosidade de Rosalie era tão grande quanto a minha.

Resolvi falar sobre amenidades com a Leah do que falar a respeito do que ela tava falando com Edward. Eu, a ciumenta, ia dar um voto de confiança e apenas a convidar para a boate na sexta-feira. Tendo aceitado, voltamos a falar com Emmet e os outros enquanto Rosalie começava a dar ataques conversando com Edward.

- O que Rosalie tanto gesticula e fica quicando ao conversar com o Edward? – Jasper perguntou.  
>- Não sei, mas deve ser algo bem interessante né? – Emmet falou desconfiado.<p>

Começamos a trocar mensagens enquanto conversávamos com as pessoas. Há anos que eu fazia isso, mas Edward não estava acostumado já que eu via Rosalie dando broncas nele para continuar a falar e perguntando com quem ele está trocando mensagens. Daria qualquer coisa para ser uma mosquinha agora e ver como ele estava conseguindo se safar da sua irmã. Mandei mais uma mensagem instigando-o e comecei a prestar atenção aonde Alice queria sair pra dançar.

_**"Ótimo que você descreveu qualquer mulher que está aqui com exceção da sua irmã. Você é um engraçadinho! ~B."**_

De repente recebo uma resposta de Edward que não consegui me controlar e acabei dando uma risada muito alta.

_**"Ok, vou te ajudar. Ela tem uma irmã. Então corta a Ângela. Ela não tem namorado/marido então corta a Sue e Alice. Só me resta uma pessoa... -E"**_

Rosalie, como sempre muito perceptiva, entendeu que estávamos trocando mensagens e começou a dar bronca no Edward. Eu respondi enquanto Emmet começava a me perguntar o que era de tão engraçado na mensagem.

_**"Então já sei! É a Carmem, a cozinheira! HAHAHAH. Afinal, você me cortou quando falou que ela não tinha marido ou namorado. ;) ~B."**_

- Não é nada grandão. Recebi uma mensagem de texto de um amigo meu antigo da faculdade e ele relembrou coisas muito engraçadas. – Disfarcei. Quando olhei para o lado, Rosalie tinha pego o celular do Edward e estava lendo alguma coisa. Ela me paga. – Só um minuto que eu vou responder a ele e tenho que ir falar com a Barbie rapidinho.

Digitei a mensagem e fui em direção a Rosalie.

_**"Deixa de ser fofoqueira Rosalie Cullen. Se você ousar abrir a boca sobre essas mensagens, você sabe o que te espera. Quem não tem teto de vidro que atire a primeira pedra. Devolve esse celular pro Edward. ~B."**_

Eu sabia que Rosalie estava em maus lençóis pelo semblante de Edward e pelo final da sua pergunta sobre o seu teto de vidro. Aproveitei a chance para me oferecer a explicar achando graça da situação.

- Eu mesma posso falar Barbie. Adoraria para ser mais sincera. – Eu sabia que Edward era muito ciumento e usei isso para me vingar.  
>- Que tal uma foto? Alice vem tirar uma foto dos dois enquanto eles não estão se estranhando. – Rosalie deu uma disfarçada piscando pra nós dois e saiu de perto.<br>- Show me the love. – Alice e sua mania quando tirava as fotos. Eu sempre reclamava quando ela falava isso quando era pequena. Hoje eu já achava graça. – Bella, acho melhor servir o jantar e logo cantar os parabéns porque já está tarde. Amanhã é dia de trabalho.  
>- Ok sis. Chama todo mundo enquanto eu preciso resolver um assunto inacabado. – Falei para Alice e ela deu um sorriso para mim saindo de perto.<br>- Você está querendo me enlouquecer Bella. – Edward falou sério.  
>- Só respondi as suas mensagens. Algum problema nisso? – Perguntei com a cara mais ingênua da face da terra.<br>- Nenhum. Depois conversamos sobre a sua penúltima mensagem.

Eu ri e juntos fomos em direção a mesa para jantar. Enquanto comíamos, eu reparava em Edward e sua habilidade absurda de conversar com todos sobre qualquer assunto. Ele conversou sobre medicina com Rosalie, falava com Jasper e Emmet sobre a empresa deles, com Seth sobre futebol e até meu pai caiu na dele enquanto eles falavam francês. Era tão lindo Edward falando Francês fazendo aquele bico que só os franceses sabiam fazer. Como todos ao seu redor estavam simplesmente à vontade perto dele e ele não estava nem seis meses em Seattle.

Eu estava vendo com meus próprios olhos a semana que eu perdi com aquelas brigas com ele. Se com as pessoas ele já assim, imagina com alguém que ele realmente gosta que eu acho que é meu caso. Fomos cantar parabéns e ao soprar as velhinhas fiz um desejo que eu gostaria que se realizasse: _"Que eu finalmente conseguisse ser feliz com alguém". _Após soprar as velas e distribuir o bolo pros convidados, voltamos para a área da piscina, mas aos poucos, todos já iam embora. Edward deu carona pro pessoal e todos voltaram apertados atrás no Volvo.

Ao chegar em casa, fui guardar as coisas que sobraram na geladeira e notei Edward me observando pelo reflexo da geladeira. Eu estava sem saber o que fazer agora que estávamos sozinhos e não sabia que passo dar. Resolvi puxar uma conversa pelo menos para quebrar o clima estranho.

- Que foi que você tá me olhando Edward? – Perguntei ainda de costas pra ele.  
>- Nada. Só estou olhando você trabalhar.<br>- Bom, acabei de arrumar as coisas então vou dormir. Você não deveria ir não?  
>- Já estou indo também. Só tenho que terminar de examinar um laudo. – Falou.<br>- Ok, Boa noite Edward.

_O que eu ia fazer agora? Tá na hora de me despedir dele. Beijo no rosto? Na trave que nem no almoço? Não... Tá na hora de algo mais assumido. Ou não? Ai meu Deus o que eu faço._ Eu estava parecendo uma maluca andando e parando devagar até chegar nele. Finalmente decidi que um beijo na bochecha seria um bom começo, porém Edward queria mais e acabou virando o rosto na hora fazendo com que nossas bocas se encostassem em um beijo ingênuo. Após o primeiro passo dado – por ele – repeti mais algumas vezes o beijo e olhei em seus olhos.

– Podemos ir devagar? – Perguntei com toda sinceridade que poderia existir.  
>- Da maneira que você quiser. Boa noite meu anjo. – Edward retribuiu meu beijo de uma maneira simples.<p>

Peguei minha bolsa e fui para o meu quarto sem saber se dançava ou se curtia o clima do beijo. Por mais simples que tenha sido ele foi perfeito. Se um selinho tinha me causado todos esses sentimentos, imagina quando eu realmente o beijasse? Ou se eu fizesse... Afastei os pensamentos pervertidos da minha mente. Com calma Bella. Curta seu namoro de criança.

Tirei toda a minha maquiagem e quando olhei no espelho, vi no canto do quarto um pote de pó de mico mal escondido. Voltei-me pra ele e o escondi no fundo do meu armário do banheiro. Eu não iria fazer nada com Edward nem hoje nem tão cedo, ou melhor, nunca mais. Chega dessa Bella arteira. Eu não aguentava mais não ser eu mesma tendo que agir com ele daquela forma. A partir de hoje, eu voltaria ser a Isabella Marie Swan de sempre. A que Edward começou a gostar.

Estava sonolenta ainda quando olhei o relógio ao lado da cama e vi que estava muito atrasada. _Droga!_ A culpa era de Edward por me deixar tão relaxada que eu não tinha ouvido o relógio despertar. Corri para o banho e em 15 minutos já estava pronta pra ir trabalhar. Meu café da manhã seria no Starbucks. Era só deixar minhas coisas na minha sala e dar uma fugidinha para lá. Estava entrando na sala quando encontrei Edward - sem camisa– lendo jornal na sala. Lembrei de respirar antes de desmaiar quando comecei a falar.

- Bom dia! – Falei animada. De novo aquela indecisão de beijo aqui ou ali. Eu estava começando a ficar maluca. Decidi evitar a fadiga e fui logo dando um beijo nele como o de ontem à noite. – Estou atrasada pra cacete!  
>- Bom dia meu anjo. Você não vai tomar café da manhã? Ou pentear o cabelo quem sabe? – Assim que ele falou, eu fui olhar no espelho e vi que ele estava todo desengonçado. Começamos a rir.<br>- Vou tomar café no Starbucks. Quer ir? – Gritei enquanto penteava o cabelo no banheiro.  
>- Só vou colocar a camisa. 5 minutos e a gente vai de carro. – Ele falou.<p>

Acho que o dia tende a ser bom... Afinal quem não gosta de um carinho já de manhã cedo?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ Agora a visão da Bella no aniversário e um pouco mais de fofura que não faz mal a ninguém. Eu sei que basicamente o capítulo é igual ao anterior, mas tinha que ter essa versão da Bella para vocês entenderem como essa maluca resolveu dar uma chance pro Edward! Próximo capítulo continua a pov dela._  
><em>Respondendo a leitora<strong> Haruka<strong>: Calma! Vai ter lemon sim, mas por enquanto é só fofura juvenil. E quem sabe o que rolou na noite do casamento? Vou fazer um extra pra ele... rsrs._

**_Só uma observação minha: Estou muito desmotivada com essa fic. Ninguém comenta. E o pior é que tem monte de alerta e favorito. Monte de gente visita e nada. Só isso mesmo._**


	19. XIX

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Compramos nossas guloseimas no Starbucks e fomos para uma mesa. Eu não podia demorar muito nesse café e nem ele. Eu acho.<p>

- Você não tá atrasado também? – Perguntei curiosa.  
>- Hoje entro mais tarde. Pode ficar tranquila que comerei rápido para você não se atrasar mais.<br>- Você não precisa comer rápido. Eu sim. E já que isso é quase um encontro, então você poderia começar a falar sobre a minha pergunta de ontem né? – Falei rindo.  
>- O que você quer saber Bella? Te dou direito a três perguntas para fazer. – Zombou ele.<br>- Ok _Sr. Gênio sem lâmpada_, só quero uma hoje. Sobre Jasper. O que ele quis dizer com "Edward se superou dessa vez?".  
>- Você focou mesmo nesse assunto ein. – Ele falou e eu continuei olhando para ele como se estivesse esperando uma resposta. – Tá bom. Eu falo. É que como você sabe, eu e Jasper somos muito amigos e eu sempre contava o que eu tentava fazer de surpresa para minhas namoradas ou para as meninas que eu tentava surpreender. – Ele rolou os olhos - Próxima pergunta.<br>- Ainda na mesma! Você já tentou surpreender muitas meninas, garanhão? – Ele riu do meu apelido.  
>- Não cabe nem nos dedos das mãos e dos pés juntos. – Ele falou sério e eu arregalei os olhos. – Brincadeira Bella. Surpresa como fiz com você com o café da manhã eu só fiz com a Tânia e foi bem simples, mas não deu certo.<br>- Respondido Sr. Cullen. – Ri pra ele.  
>- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Podemos ir ao cinema?<br>- Claro, porque não? Eu adoraria. – Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ia ao cinema. Fiquei até feliz pelo convite.  
>- Ótimo. Agora você precisa terminar seu café ou vai chegar muito atrasada mesmo. Podemos marcar pra hoje ou amanhã. Como você quiser. – Falou ele afobado.<br>- Podemos ir hoje. – Falei engolindo o croissant. – Vou ter que ir agora. Nos vemos no almoço? – Perguntei ansiosa.  
>- Se você quiser, sim. – Ele falou sorrindo.<br>- É claro que eu quero. – Nisso o beijei e fui embora correndo.

Cheguei à editora e já fui pegando meu próximo livro. Ele era diferente dos que eu estava acostumada, mas foi direcionada a mim porque a dona da editora tinha confiança no meu trabalho. Era uma fanfic – uma história criada por fã utilizando personagens de livro ou filme já existente, mas criando um novo tema para eles. Nesse caso o rascunho que eu estava nas mãos era "Celebridade do mês" que conta a história de uma jornalista que tem o simples trabalho de passar um mês seguindo um famoso e vivendo no luxo de Hollywood. Até que ela é escalada para acompanhar um famoso cantor e isso mudar sua vida.

Eu estava realmente empolgada para começar a ler. Não por ser um trabalho diferente, mas por ser uma história de romance diferente das que eu tinha lido. Eu precisava de algo que mantesse minha mente ocupada de Edward senão eu realmente ia surtar. Eu realmente precisava de um tratamento já que estava me comportando como uma adolescente que começou a namorar ontem. Comecei a ler e ficar entretida com a história. Eu realmente não conseguia parar de ler até que meu celular tremeu dizendo que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem no celular e não tinha lido.

"_**Almoço com a galera toda. Pode deixar que irei controlar o Emmet. Jessica vai também. Vê se a Ângela quer ir. Mesmo local de sempre. Às 12:30 ~R"**_

Quando olhei o relógio já estava na hora de ir pro almoço. Saí correndo para o restaurante encontrando não só todos a mesa como a tal da Jéssica quase se jogando para Edward dar atenção a ela, este que nem estava notando a presença dela. Eu ri da situação e me aproximei da mesa arrancando um sorriso de Edward assim que cheguei.

- Tem alguém que tá toda perdida no tempo hoje... – Edward soltou a piadinha na mesa.  
>- É, culpa de certo alguém. – Respondi deixando-o constrangido.<br>- O que aconteceu? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
>- Nada. Só me perdi num romance novo que comecei a ler hoje. – Olhei para a mesa e todos nos encaravam. <em>Isso já tava ficando chato.<em>  
>- Podemos pedir nossa comida? – A chata da Jéssica falou com aquela voz de taquara rachada. <em>Deve ter ficado incomodada com ninguém dando atenção a ela. Sebosa.<em>

Fizemos nossos pedidos. Continuamos conversando enquanto eu discretamente virei para o lado de Rosalie.

- Acho que estraguei os planos de certo alguém. – Sussurrei no ouvido dela.  
>- Ela ia pular no colo de Edward a qualquer momento. Eu tentei enrolar ela, mas não consegui. Desculpa Bells.<br>- Sem problema Barbie. Você conversou com Emmet né? – Perguntei já afirmando.  
>- Como você sabe? – Ela perguntou ansiosa.<br>- Olha a cara com que ele olha pra mim e pra Edward? Tá na cara que ele sabe de algo e tá se segurando para não soltar piadas. – Rimos baixinho.  
>- Eu falei que se ele soltasse alguma piada hoje no almoço ou em qualquer momento que vocês dois tivessem juntos, ele ia ficar sem uma coisa que ele gosta muito. – Ela falou com um sorriso sacana.<br>- Prefiro nem saber o que você tá negando para ele. Seu irmão me chamou para o cinema hoje. Queria tanto conversar com vocês antes disso. – Fiz um bico pra ela.  
>- Pede para ir amanhã. Ele vai entender Bella. Ele, mais do que ninguém, quer que tudo dê certo.<br>- Ok. Vou falar com ele. – Virei para o outro lado. – Edward? – Ele me encarou. – Podemos ir ao cinema na quarta? É que hoje queria conversar com as meninas. Tudo bem?  
>- Você quem sabe. Se quiser chamar os outros para ir também... Se você não estiver à vontade não sei... – Ele deixou as palavras no ar. <em>Droga, não queria que ele pensasse desse jeito.<em>  
>- Podemos ir só nós dois? – Questionei. Olhei para ele enquanto ele me encarava sorrindo. - Outro dia nós vamos com todo mundo. Há muito tempo que eu não vou ao cinema como um encontro.<br>- Encontro? – Ele falou surpreso e eu fiz uma careta para ele fazendo-o rir. - Claro meu anjo. Você sabe que eu adoraria. – Edward pegou na minha mão para fazer carinho.

Nosso almoço foi bem animado tirando a chata da Jéssica tentando de todas as formas chamar a atenção de Edward. E o mais engraçado era que ele não estava dando nenhuma atenção a ela. Não do jeito que ela queria. Eu ia mostrar a essa pistoleira que o Edward estava comprometido. E seria agora, na hora de me despedir dele. Poderia não ser da forma como eu queria, mas essa hora ainda ia chegar. _Sem pressa, Bella!_

- Não precisa me acompanhar Edward. Jasper e Emmet vão para o mesmo caminho que eu.  
>- Pode falar se não quer minha companhia Bella. – Ele riu da minha cara de espantada. – Tô brincando! Eu vou fazer companhia a minha querida irmã e a sua amiguinha inseparável.<br>- Rosalie já está sabendo que ela não deve chegar perto de você. – Ri da nossa brincadeira. – Ok, tenho que ir. Até mais tarde. – Olhei para o lado e vi que Jéssica estava nos encarando. Aproveitei o momento e beijei Edward. Ele riu sussurrando um "ciumenta" para mim.

Emmet estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto voltávamos para o trabalho. Ele abria e fechava a boca várias vezes talvez se lembrando do seu acordo com Rosalie e o que ele iria perder caso abrisse a boca. Jasper, como sempre discreto, apenas piscou para mim. Já estava me dando nervoso, quando interrompi a caminhada já estando próximo do meu trabalho.

- Emmet, você virou um peixe? – Perguntei.  
>- Tá doida pequena? – Questionou.<br>- Você toda hora abre e fecha a boca parecendo um peixinho no aquário. – Falei fazendo Jasper gargalhar e Emmet fechar a cara. – Pode falar o que você quer falar e eu prometo não contar para Rosalie e ela não vai te deixar sem a coisa que você gosta muito.  
>- Posso confiar pequena? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Ok, você deixou. Finalmente ein sua cabeça dura! Agora acabou a palhaçada de divórcio para lá e traquinagens para cá? Porque não sei se você percebeu, mas só fez te afastar das pessoas. – Arregalei os olhos. – Bella, você não notou que não almoçava com ninguém e que sempre ficava de mau humor? Quando foi a última vez que nos falamos depois de Las Vegas? Raras... Na boa, não aguentava mais você naquela situação. – Enquanto ele falava, lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos.<br>- Seu estúpido, você tá fazendo ela chorar. – Jasper deu um soco no braço dele. – Não liga para esse idiota Bella. Agora já tá tudo bem e pronto. Faço questão de falar com Rosalie, Emmet.  
>- Cala a boca Jasper. Vem aqui pequena. – Fui de encontro a Emmet e ele me abraçou que quase que perco todo o ar dos meus pulmões. – Desculpa, mas você sabe que eu fui totalmente sincero com essas palavras.<br>- Eu sei grandão. Eu só estava ligada em querer ferrar Edward e não liguei pros outros. Estava tão psicótica. Deus... – Comecei a chorar de novo.  
>- Chega de choro agora pequena. Como Jasper disse, agora vai ser tudo mais do que melhor. Agora, ele vai ter que conversar comigo. Eu, como seu irmão, tenho que permitir já que ele queimou a largada e já casou com você. Graças a Deus vamos poder sair de casalzinho sem ninguém segurando vela, vamos poder ir ao cinema... – Emmet começou a enumerar as coisas que poderíamos fazer juntos agora. – Ah! E o melhor. Não vou precisar mandar ele tomar conta de você na boate. Cada um tem seu próprio alvo para vigiar. Só falta a Leah né... – Ele continuou falando e eu achei graça da felicidade dele por causa de um simples namoro.<p>

Cheguei ao meu trabalho e eu fui direto para o banheiro dar um retoque na maquiagem. O que Emmet tinha falado era uma verdade que doía. Eu não tinha reparado no quanto as minhas maluquices contra Edward tinham me afastado das pessoas que eu gostava. Emmet sempre sem noção acabou me mostrando o quão boba eu estava sendo. Não só por ignorar Edward, mas por afastar quem eu amava de perto de mim. Ignorei esses pensamentos e continuei lendo meu rascunho até dar a hora de ir embora. A história era tão cativante que não me deu vontade de largá-la e sim de levar pra casa.

Chegando no apartamento, fui direto para o banho. O apartamento estava tão silencioso que presumi que Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Eu ia fazer um encontro com as meninas para elas me ajudarem nos próximos passos do meu relacionamento com Edward. Apesar do meu corpo estar pedindo sempre mais, eu não podia enfiar os pés pelas mãos. Eu tinha que ir com calma. _Infantil, eu sei._ Eu simplesmente não queria estragar esse momento.

Estava guardando as jóias que tinha usado hoje no trabalho quando a vi brilhando numa aba separada das outras jóias normais. Minha aliança em ouro branco junto com os presentes de ontem. Para deixá-lo mais feliz vou começar a usar a aliança. É um gesto bobo, mas vai fazer toda a diferença. Peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção ao apartamento das meninas.

Rosalie abriu a porta e com ela veio um cheiro de comida que parecia delicioso. Quando olhei, Alice estava na cozinha. Arregalei os olhos ao ver a cena.

- Que diabos você tá fazendo na cozinha Allie? – Perguntei realmente assustada.  
>- Que tom é esse de assustado? Até parece que nunca me viu na cozinha Isabella. – Retrucou Alice.<br>- Vi você pouquíssimas vezes para saber que você e cozinha não combinam. – Rosalie riu. – O que você tá fazendo?  
>- Acabei de fazer panquecas e tem várias besteiras na geladeira. Como está cedo, podíamos ver um filme também como nos velhos tempos. – Ela falava animada. - Que tal?<br>- Por mim ótimo.

Sentamos no chão da sala e começamos a comer e conversar. Rosalie e Alice estavam ansiosas para saber a minha versão dos fatos. Elas não sabiam que eu já tinha beijado Edward então quando viram ficaram enlouquecidas para me perguntar. Contei tudo de novo sobre o restaurante e o meu beijo no canto da boca para deixar ele deslumbrado e colocar 100 dólares no bolso dele fazendo-as rir demais. Homens são iguais em qualquer lugar do mundo. E depois sobre nós no apartamento.

- Foi assim. Eu ia dar um beijo na bochecha e ele virou o rosto e nós nos beijamos igual ao beijo que você viu hoje no almoço. – Terminei de contar fazendo Rosalie e Alice berrarem e jogarem almofadas em cima de mim.  
>- Fala sério Bella! Esse foi o beijo que você deu nele ontem sozinha no apartamento? – Rosalie perguntou.<br>- Sim sua depravada. Não dei um beijo daquele, dei vários e perguntei se podíamos ir devagar e ele aceitou me beijando de novo e me chamando de meu anjo...  
>- Owwwwn que lindo Bella. Que mais?<br>- Só isso. Fui dormir. E acordei no dia seguinte e ele estava sem camisa na sala lendo jornal e eu afobada porque estava atrasada. – Comecei a me empolgar nas palavras. - Quase enfartei ao ver aquele ser com toda aquela presença na minha sala e fomos tomar café juntos. Desculpa os detalhes Barbie. Eu sei que é seu irmão.  
>- E aquele beijo? Você só ficou no estalinho? Dane-se que é meu irmão Bella! – Rosalie quase berrou. – O que te falta para beijar meu irmão até acabar o ar dos seus pulmões? – Eu já tinha passado do vermelho a muito tempo de tão envergonhada que eu estava. - Você sabe que gosta dele. O que falta para ter atitude?<br>- Não sei tá bom? NÃO SEI! – gritei pra Rosalie. – Tô com medo, ok? Não pense que vou sair por aquela porta e dar para ele que eu não vou fazer isso! – Explodi deixando as duas chocadas.  
>- Calma Sis. O que eu acho que a Rosalie quis dizer é que beijar não mata ninguém. Você não precisa manter um namoro de jardim de infância em que se dá um beijinho e segura na mão. – Alice tentou me acalmar e conseguiu um pouco.<br>- Estou sendo infantil com isso não é? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.  
>- Se quer minha opinião de verdade é talvez. Você está com medo, mas não tem o que temer. É só um beijo. – Rosalie falou. – Vocês sabem onde os meninos estão?<br>- Sim, só um beijo. – Refleti as ultimas palavras de Rose.  
>- Eles iam a alguma academia que Edward ia ensiná-los alguma luta. Ah, sei lá! Chega de papo e vamos ver o filme!<p>

Alice alugou um filme de terror que mais fiquei com os olhos cobertos do que outra coisa. Eu odiava mais do que tudo filmes de terror e aquela safada sabia disso. Talvez ela pensasse que se eu visse um filme de terror, eu fosse pedir pra Edward me ajudar a dormir. Eu ri do meu pensamento diabólico. Assim que o filme acabou, fui para casa enquanto as meninas ligavam pros seus respectivos namorados.

Já no corredor ouvia bem baixinho Edward tocando uma música no piano. Eu reconheceria essa música em qualquer lugar, pois minha mãe a amava. Entrei sem fazer barulho enquanto assistia Edward tocar com emoção _La Solitudine _de Laura Pausini com água em meus olhos. Assim que acabou a música, Edward me encarou.

- Oi meu anjo. Muito tempo aí? – Ele perguntou sereno.  
>- Só peguei a parte final da música. – Sequei meus olhos e fui em direção a ele. – Minha mãe amava essa música.<br>- Ah, me desculpa Bella. – Ele falou sem graça. Sentei no banco ao seu lado no piano.  
>- Nada, eu adoro essa música. – Falei e comecei a sussurrar. –<em> La solitudine fra noi, questo silenzio dentro me è l'inquietudine di vivere la vita senza te...<em>  
>- <em>Ti prego aspettami perché non posso stare senza te non è possibile dividere la storia di noi due <em>– Ele continuou a música com um Italiano perfeito. Isso me fez ficar mais encantada por ele.  
>- <em>La solitudine <em>– Continuamos juntos.  
>- Ela é linda mesmo. Não sei o que me deu tocá-la hoje. – Edward comentou.<br>- Parla Italiano uh? – Perguntei.  
>- Pochino, mia Bella. – Edward riu fazendo carinho no meu rosto.<p>

Eu sabia que agora era a hora certa para deixar rolar. Estávamos tão próximos e sua respiração era lenta e pesada como a minha. Ele também estava esperando algo acontecer. Ele encostou sua testa na minha enquanto nossas bocas se aproximavam. Levei minhas mãos até sua nuca, nunca tirando meus olhos dos deles. Fechei meus olhos enquanto nossas bocas se encostavam.

Porém, desta vez seria diferente. Querendo mostrá-lo que estava cansada de nossos beijos castos, tomei seu lábio entre os meus e o beijei de uma forma que nunca havíamos feito antes. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso enquanto minha mão acariciava suavemente os seus fios de cabelo. Nossas línguas dançavam uma música lenta. Depois da surpresa, o beijo foi se transformando de forma libidinosa, mais rápido e cheio de amor e luxúria.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas foi o suficiente para eu quase perder o fôlego. Assim que paramos, Edward começou um novo beijo mais calmo e sem pressa como se fosse para confirmar o que tinha acabado de acontecer e após terminá-lo me abraçou.

- Não acredito que esperei tanto tempo... – Falei ofegando. – Eu sou uma idiota.  
>- Porque meu anjo? – Edward perguntou dando beijos vagando entre minha bochecha e meu pescoço.<br>- Não consigo pensar com você fazendo isso Edward. – Ele riu enquanto deixava beijos no meu pescoço. – Não sei por que demorei tanto tempo para te beijar. Por isso sou uma idiota.  
>- Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Vamos apenas curtir o que acabou de acontecer. – Ele olhou nos meus olhos me chamando para um outro beijo.<p>

Após muitos beijos maravilhosos que estavam quase me fazendo flutuar fiquei pensando se Edward tinha pensado que com isso poderia ir mais adiante. _Confuso, eu sei._ Edward reparou que eu estava olhando um ponto fixo próximo do piano.

- Bella? – Chamou.  
>- Oi? – Perguntei olhando para ele.<br>- O que houve que você tá pensando e tá em dúvida entre falar ou não? Você pode falar qualquer coisa para mim e você sabe disso. – Edward falou seguro de si. Não tinha porque omitir isso dele.  
>- Nós demos um passo hoje Edward, mas não quero que pense que...<br>- Não vou pensar nada e não vou fazer nada que você não quiser fazer se é isso que está pensando. Fique tranquila. – Edward me interrompeu respondendo exatamente o que eu queria saber.  
>- Obrigada. – Abracei-o forte sentindo o cheiro de sua pele perfumada pelo sabonete. Me afastei olhando-o – Como foi hoje com os meninos?<br>- Foi bom. Nós fom... Ei! Como você sabe que eu estava com os meninos sendo que eu não comentei nada com você? – Ele perguntou curioso.  
>- Eu tenho meus contatos... – Ri.<br>- Provavelmente foi a Alice, Emmet ou Jasper. Rosalie nunca te diria isso. Eu aposto que ela não sabia onde nós estávamos.  
>- Você conhece muito bem a sua irmã né? Ela é muito esquecida... Foi exatamente desse jeito que eu descobri onde você estava. Ela perguntou pra Alice "onde estavam os meninos".<br>- Rosalie sendo Rosalie como sempre. Respondendo sua pergunta. Foi produtivo. Eles aprendem rápido e nem se machucam muito. Eu queria voltar a lutar... – Ele falou sonhador.  
>- Acho melhor não. Você já tá bom do jeito que tá. Todo machucado não ficaria muito legal. – Falei<br>- Você me negaria se eu tivesse com um olho roxo? – Ele riu da minha cara de desespero. – Não precisa responder. Preciso falar uma coisa séria com você Bella.  
>- Pode falar papai. – Zombei dele.<br>- Você anda comendo muito pouco. Eu reparei no almoço desses dias. – Ele falou. _Esses médicos..._  
>- Só ando sem fome. Não precisa se preocupar. – <em>Pronto médico particular.<em> Achei melhor mudar o assunto - Você já escolheu um filme para amanhã? Por favor, que não seja de terror. – Eu implorei.  
>- Eu vou estar do seu lado meu anjo, mas se você quiser podemos ver algum filme de comédia ou qualquer coisa que esteja passando nos cinemas.<br>- Tá, vamos dormir? Quer dizer... vou dormir. – Sou uma idiota mesmo. Edward começou a rir.  
>- Vamos. – Falou rindo e eu dei um tapa nele para ele parar de me zombar. Fomos andando em direção ao quarto que era um de frente pro outro. <em>Irônico.<em>

Parei ao chegar na porta do meu quarto e levei minha mão até seu rosto fazendo carinho. Nossos olhos nunca se desgrudando. Beijei-o mais uma vez carinhosamente.

- Boa noite Edward.  
>- Boa noite mia Bella. – Edward falou entrando no seu quarto assim como eu entrava no meu.<p>

Encostei-me na porta e fui escorregando até sentar no chão. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso por alguém. Não era amor. Era cedo demais para isso. Levantei do chão e acabei ficando tonta tendo que me segurar na cômoda para não desabar. Eu andava afobada demais com os últimos acontecimentos. Eu precisaria de mais que uma boa noite de sono para me curasse desse mal... É isso que dá ficar algum tempo sem se relacionar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ Não é por nada não, mas eu fiquei encantada na hora do beijo. Bellinha toda insegura e finalmente um beijo a altura nesse capítulo! Resumo do capítulo: Fofura Beward, Emmet sendo sem noção (como sempre), Insegurança da Bella, o Beijo 333. Próximo capítulo é o cineminha na versão d... ? Não sei! Só semana que vem vocês vão saber! Eu queria agradecer a ajuda da Berry (Blueberrytree) por me ajudar numa parte crucial desse capítulo. E indicar Celebridade do mês que é uma fanfic feita pela Berry que eu amo de paixão e sempre releio quando dá! 333 Link : HTTP :/ migre .me/ 8B4F4. Agora eu quero saber da opnião de vocês. O que vocês acharam dessa Bella insegura e desse Edward mais que fofo? Vou fazer alguns comentários deles falando Italiano abaixo. Continuo com a mesma vontade de escrever que semana passa então me façam feliz e comentem gente!_

_1) A música que eles cantaram é La Solitudine da Laura Pausini. Quem quiser ver o link é :__http :/ migre .me/ 8AbiV e a tradução segue abaixo:_

_**A solidão entre nós, este vazio dentro de mim**_  
><em><strong>E a inquietude de viver a vida sem você<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te peço, me espera porque<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não posso ficar sem você<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não é possível dividir a história de nós dois<strong>_  
><em><strong>A solidão<strong>_

_2) A fala dos dois é : _

_**Bella: Você fala Italiano ein?**_  
><em><strong>Edward: Um pouco, minha Bella.<strong>_


	20. XX

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Sentado em minha cadeira na minha sala no hospital, eu relembrava cada momento de ontem. Eu sabia que Bella precisava de um tempo com minha irmã e Alice. Seria anormal que ela passasse da louca desvairada para namorada perfeita em três dias, por isso, não me opus. Até me preocupei se ela não queria sair com os outros para não ficar pressionada com o momento, mas pelo visto, Bella queria ter o momento comigo só que antes precisava de um tempo com as meninas.<p>

Eu ainda estava com um pé atrás com Bella. Não que eu não acredite que ela está gostando do que está acontecendo. Eu sempre penso que é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Eu estava tratando ela com muito respeito e carinho, porém sempre observando todos os seus movimentos. É ridículo eu estar assim, eu sei, mas depois de comida salgada e maquiagem tudo é possível.

Então fui surpreendido no final da noite. Eu, distraído, tocando uma música italiana no piano. Bella com os olhos cheios d'água me olhando da porta, relembrando sua mãe. Nós conversando e minutos depois nos beijando como nunca havíamos feito antes. Um beijo com sentimentos. Um beijo de verdade. O que quer que tenha acontecido naquele apartamento ontem, eu precisava agradecer a Alice e Rosalie.

Meu telefone apitou me fazendo voltar a minha sala e informando que alguém estava me procurando e não era minha secretária. Uma ligação interna. Provavelmente Rosalie querendo conversar. Afastei os últimos pensamentos da mente e me foquei novamente no trabalho.

- Dr. Edward Cullen.  
>- Bom ouvir sua voz filho já que não sei se está vivo desde sua viagem pra Las Vegas mesmo nós dois trabalhando no mesmo hospital. - a voz de Carlisle demonstrava decepção. Ótimo!<br>- Pai, eu tive alguns problemas desde a viagem, mas agora já está tudo resolvido. - Contei a metade da verdade. - Mamãe está muito chateada?  
>- Um pouco Edward. Nem você nem sua irmã ligaram... Você quer que ela pense o que? Depois que ela tem o filho de volta de Londres e ele nem liga pra ela e pra completar sua filha que sempre ligava não liga mais...<br>- Ok Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Você já me deixou com a consciência pesada. Pode parar com o drama. Dona Esme está te ensinando muito bem. - Bufei e ele riu.  
>- Consegui mesmo? Bom, isso tudo só pra perguntar se podemos jantar amanhã lá em casa. Sua irmã já está sabendo e confirmou a presença e a de Emmet. - Falou empolgado.<br>- Calma pai. - Ri da euforia dele - Preciso perguntar pra minha companheira se ela pode ir. Sem perguntas sobre isso. Daqui a pouco te mando uma mensagem.  
>- Sim senhor. Estou esperando sua ligação. Depois vamos conversar sobre isso. - Falando isso desligou o telefone me deixando com um sorriso no rosto.<p>

Mandei uma mensagem pra Bella falando a respeito do jantar amanhã com meus pais e se ela poderia ir e ela respondeu um simples "Sim" que me deixou preocupado. Outra mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem e se estava tudo certo pra hoje a noite foi enviada por mim. Eu estava começando a ficar neurótico. Novamente Bella me surpreendeu com a sua mensagem.

_**"Claro, por que? Está querendo fugir de mim? lol. Hoje o almoço é da Luluzinha e do Bolinha. Nos vemos mais tarde! ;) ~ B."**_

Avisei ao meu pai que estava tudo certo e ele tentou arrancar de mim como a minha 'namoradinha' - como ele mesmo disse - era. Finalizei a ligação deixando-o mais curioso. Minha secretaria Jane entrou na sala mostrando os próximos pacientes e que eu teria uma reunião com a cúpula da diretoria um pouco depois do almoço. Estranhei, mas não fiz nenhum comentário. Eu não tinha nada depois da reunião, então iria direto para casa me preparar para o meu encontro com Bella.

Marquei com Emmet e Jasper em um restaurante próximo ao trabalho deles e acabei me encontrando com minha irmã na porta do hospital. Pelo menos ela estava sozinha. Rose avisou que me ligava depois, pois já estava atrasada pro almoço das meninas. Cheguei no restaurante alguns minutos depois do marcado e Jasper já estava em uma mesa sozinho.

- Fala cara. Até que enfim!  
>- Jasper, passaram apenas 5 minutos do horário combinado. Deixa de ser metódico. – Resmunguei pra ele.<br>- Emmet já vai chegar e eu queria conversar com você sem ele perto. Você ainda não tem ideia de como ele é protetor com Bella. Aposto que ele vai ficar enchendo o saco o almoço inteiro. – Revirou os olhos.  
>- Duvido. Ele namora a minha irmã, lembra? Ele que venha se meter a besta comigo... – Ameacei achando graça. Quando eu cheguei em Seattle a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era bater em Emmet.<br>- Que seja vocês dois. Eu queria saber como vocês estão. Ela ainda tá com aquela ideia doida de vingança? – Perguntou.  
>- Eu acho que não. Você viu no almoço o beijo que ela me deu né?<br>- Sim e cara, eu tenho pena de você se você só tiver sobrevivendo com isso. Você entende o que eu quero dizer. – Jasper falou meio sem jeito.  
>- Eu pensei que estava fodido também, mas ontem eu dei mais um passo rumo aos "finalmentes". Porra, não aguento mais. Sério.<br>- Espero que esses "finalmentes" não seja você falando de Bella. – Emmet falou atrás de mim.  
>- Vou te ignorar Emmet. Acho bom você não se meter nisso. Não se esqueça que você namora a minha irmã. – Rosnei pra ele.<br>- Calma amigo. Só falei brincando... – Emmet riu pensando que eu estivesse nervoso. – Como anda tudo?  
>- Então... – Contei para ele o que tinha contado pra Jasper.<br>- Se você fizer Bella sofrer, juro que arranco suas bolas mesmo você sendo irmão de Rosalie. – Ele falou brincando.  
>- Bella já está se esforçando para que elas caiam pela falta de uso. – Falei sério, mas não me contive. Os dois começaram a gargalhar muito alto. O restaurante parou para olhar os dois. Consegui me controlar só para conseguir dizer – Calem a boca, idiotas!<p>

Durante o almoço não tive tempo de me lembrar da reunião que estava sendo chamado a participar, mas agora voltando pro hospital comecei a ficar com ansioso. Será que alguém havia reclamado do meu trabalho. Porque eu não tinha outra ideia a não ser isso. Era só o que me faltava, uma preocupação no dia da minha saída com Bella.

Estava esperando em minha sala quando Jane avisou que todos estavam esperando na sala de conferência. Outro lugar formal. Isso não vai prestar. Encaminhei-me até a sala e bati na porta. Uma voz me informou que podia entrar. Entrei com toda cautela e tentei demonstrar um semblante tranquilo, mas acho que fui interpretado errado. Estavam sentados na cadeira: meu pai, Aro e Demetri – donos da clínica – e uma pessoa que eu desconhecia. A presença do meu pai me fez relaxar apesar de eu não saber o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Pode ficar tranquilo Edward. Não tem nada demais nessa reunião. – Meu pai falou e eu me posicionei para a cadeira próxima a eles.  
>- Dr. Cullen, esse é Dr. James Mitchell. – Apresentou Aro. - Você não o conhece, mas conhece o superior dele que é seu antigo chefe no hospital de Londres, Dr. Harry Wright. Ele veio aqui em nome do Dr. Wright para pedir que você participe de um congresso que vai ter em Londres sobre Neurologia. – Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Meu pai estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha pra mim. – Esse congresso vai ter duração de uma semana começando no dia 1 de outubro até o dia 8.<p>

O Sr. Mitchell começou a falar sobre o que era o congresso e cada vez que ele falava mais eu me interessava. Comentou que o Dr. Wright me queria por perto por saber que eu era especialista nessa área e que eu poderia ajudar fazendo uma palestra sobre os meus conhecimentos. Eu apenas assentia a tudo.

- Isso tudo é só para saber se você deseja participar desse congresso. – Demetri estava finalizando a reunião. – Eu e Aro conversamos e aproveitamos para falar também com Carlisle, que apesar de ser seu pai, não é o motivo principal o qual se encontra aqui. Você pode dar sua resposta até amanhã?  
>- Sim senhor. – Eu estava abismado com que estava acontecendo. Uma chance de voltar pra Londres, mesmo que seja por uma semana. Rever meus amigos e a terra que me acolheu por tanto tempo. Feliz é pouco.<br>- Ótimo. É só isso Dr. Cullen.  
>- Só gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade que estão me concedendo. Não irei desapontar nenhum de vocês. – Com isso, pedi para me retirar da sala.<p>

Eu estava tão extasiado que não ouvi meu pai me chamando no corredor. Ele falou que era muito amigo de Aro e Demetri e que eles sempre pediam sua opinião sobre assuntos referentes ao hospital e que a única vez que ficou de fora dos assuntos foi quando eu pedi durante a minha contratação. Meu pai me abraçou dizendo que estava orgulhoso de mim e que não via a hora de contar para minha mãe. Ele me deu um conselho falando para eu ligar e agradecer a indicação do Dr. Wright para esse congresso já que fui muito elogiado pelo Sr. Mitchell. Eu não tinha dúvidas que essa seria a primeira coisa para fazer quando eu estivesse em casa.

Fui pegar minhas coisas na minha sala quando Jane me informou que Rosalie já tinha me ligado pelo menos umas 5 vezes. Eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo eu fiquei na reunião e como não tinha nenhum paciente marcado para tarde, fui à sala de Rosalie perguntar o que tanto ela queria falar comigo. E aparentemente não era nada. Só queria saber por que eu tinha reunião com a cúpula da diretoria. Como um bom irmão, expliquei tudo para ela enquanto ela saltitava na sua sala. Acho que a presença de Alice na vida da minha irmã estava afetando um pouco.

Com a reunião depois do almoço e minha visita a sala de Rosalie, acabei saindo do hospital e indo direto para a casa, pois estava cedo demais para buscar Bella no trabalho ou para ir direto pro shopping. Tomei um banho e fiquei analisando a proposta do congresso. Óbvio que eu estava muito empolgado para ir, mas com o meu relacionamento com Bella indo bem eu não poderia simplesmente ir pra Londres e voltar uma semana depois. Eu precisava conciliar as duas situações em uma só para eu não ter problemas. Foi então que eu tive um estalo. Eu só preciso perguntar para Bella se ela pode tirar uma semana de férias e o resto seria surpresa. Poderia até ser uma lua de mel já que não tivemos a nossa. Iria dar tudo certo, eu tinha certeza.

Quando Bella chegou do trabalho eu estava no escritório analisando alguns laudos que eu queria ver com mais calma. Ela nem percebeu minha presença. Terminei tudo e fui para sala dando um susto nela sem querer. Ela já estava arrumada me esperando e veio até mim me dando um beijo caloroso. Por um momento eu não queria mais sair e só ficar beijando-a até amanhecer. Ela cortou o beijo mais cedo do que eu realmente queria e saímos para o restaurante.

Nosso encontro se resumiu em falar o que aconteceu no almoço de cada um. Eu não conseguia tirar o assunto de Londres na cabeça. Eu não tinha duvidas que ela ia amar a surpresa. Comentei com ela a respeito do jantar da minha mãe e ela disse que estava nervosa, mas que ia passar. Eu a traquilizei afinal Esme já a conhecia e gostava dela. Eu estava ansioso para fazer a pergunta para Bella. Não aguentava mais esperar.

- Meu anjo, preciso te perguntar uma coisa - Ela olhou pra mim esperando - Você tem como pedir férias do trabalho por uma semana?  
>- Pra que Edward? - Perguntou curiosa.<br>- Você precisa confiar em mim. Do dia 1º de outubro até o feriado. Será que você consegue? Eu sei que tá em cima da hora.  
>- Realmente está em cima da hora. Vou falar com a minha chefe na sexta e te falo. Amanhã ela vai estar fora. O que que é? Nem preciso falar que estou curiosa e que não gosto de surpresas, né?<br>- A surpresa que eu fiz você gostou não foi? - Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.  
>- Metido. - Ela me deu língua.<p>

Seguimos para o cinema depois do jantar. Aproveitei que Bella não estava perto e mandei uma mensagem pra Rosalie mandando ela não contar nada sobre o congresso com ninguém. Principalmente Bella e Emmet. Compramos nossas pipocas e quando chegamos na sala as luzes já estavam fracas sinalizando que o filme estava prestes a começar. Sentamos em nossos lugares e ficamos a espera.

- Edward, eu posso fazer uma coisa que há muito tempo não faço? - Bella virou para mim me fitando.  
>- Claro meu anjo. - Falei com duvidas ainda se ela gritaria ou colocaria os pés em cima da cadeira.<p>

Não era nada do que eu esperava. Bella se virou completamente pra mim e colocou os dois braços em volta do meu pescoço me chamando para um beijo sôfrego. Respondi no mesmo nível e minutos depois as luzes se apagaram para começar a sessão, que foi ignorado por nós dois. Bella ainda sussurrou que podíamos continuar porque só eram os trailers. Essa mulher ainda ia acabar comigo.

Nós focamos na tela quando o filme começou, mas foi por pouco tempo. Parecíamos dois adolescentes nunca desgrudando os nossos olhos ou bocas um do outro. Voltamos para casa rindo feito bobos porque nem sabíamos como tinha terminado o filme. Avisei a ela que tinha uma operação que iria me tomar o dia todo e que não iria almoçar com eles. Ela fez um biquinho de brincadeira e eu aproveitei para roubar mais um beijo dela. Bella foi dormir e minutos depois eu também fui.

Como eu iria entrar tarde no hospital, acabei colocando o despertador para mais tarde. O som que me acordou não vinha do meu despertador. Era um som distante, mas persistente. Acabei levantando para ver que som era esse e descobri que era o despertador de Bella e que ela apagada do lado dele nem se importando com o som ao lado de sua orelha.

- Bella? - Chamei tentando acordá-la. Passei minha mão em seu braço fazendo carinho. Nada. - Meu anjo, acorda.  
>- Hmm... Edward. - Ela estava sonhando comigo. Segurei o riso.<br>- Bella. - Sacudi ela um pouco. Ela abriu o olho e deu um berro que acabou me surpreendendo. Eu tropecei no sapato dela do lado da cama e acabei caindo no chão.  
>- O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto? Sai daqui. Meu cabelo deve tá pro alto. Eu to com bafo. - Ela falou escondendo o rosto com o lençol. Eu gargalhei com a cena. - Para de rir Edward!<br>- Desculpa meu anjo, mas seu despertador não parava de tocar. - Levantei-me e fiquei ao lado da cama falando com a fantasminha. Ela tirou a cabeça do lençol e olhou pro relógio.  
>- ESTOU MUITO ATRASADA! - Ela berrou.<p>

Bella se levantou que nem uma louca jogando o lençol pra um lado da cama e indo para o outro. A vergonha que ela estava minutos atrás havia sumido. O problema foi que ela acabou ficando tonta e ia cair se eu não estivesse do lado dela olhado a tudo chocado. Ela sussurrou um obrigada enquanto eu dava a ela olhares questionadores.

- Precisamos conversar Bella. - Falei sério.  
>- Depois meu lindo. To atrasada. - Saiu correndo pro banheiro.<p>

Eu ia deixar passar agora porque ela estava realmente atrasada, mas ela não ia escapar de hoje à noite. Voltei para meu quarto para tentar dormir novamente. Bella gritou meu nome e eu avisei que estava no quarto. Ela passou lá me dando um beijo rápido que acabou demorando um pouquinho.

- Posso ficar aqui e inventar que to doente? - Bella perguntou.  
>- Como eu queria isso, mas hoje eu tenho operação. Não posso faltar. – Olhei para ela. - Bella, eu to preocupado.<br>- Pode deixar que conversaremos mais tarde. Eu juro. - Falou e eu assenti. - Até mais tarde.

Percebi que ficar deitado não ia me fazer dormir então acabei levantando da cama e tomando meu café. Após adiantar todas as tarefas que eu normalmente faria antes de ir para o trabalho, lembrei que não tinha ligado para o Dr. Wright. Resolvi então ligar para agradecer a lembrança e que com certeza em duas semanas nós estaríamos nos vendo. Eu nunca negaria nada a ele, pois graça a ele eu sou o que sou como médico e ser humano. Eu o via como uma figura paterna enquanto estava em Londres.

Finalmente cheguei no hospital ainda adiantado, mas usei o tempo para adiantar alguns laudos que eu tinha que averiguar e alguns casos de pacientes que eu já tinha atendido. Pedi também para Jane informar a Aro e Demetri que eu tinha aceitado a oferta deles do congresso e que já estava refazendo minha agenda. Dada a hora da cirurgia, eu fui para a sala me preparar. Era uma cirurgia complicada, mas se tudo desse certo a cirurgia teria sido concluída um pouco depois da hora do almoço. Como pensei, a cirurgia foi um sucesso, pois o aneurisma não estava inflamado ainda. Fui comer algo na lanchonete do hospital quando ouço meu nome soar no sistema de som do hospital.

Fui correndo para a minha sala deixando minha comida abandonada na lanchonete. Minha secretária me informou que eu tinha uma cirurgia as pressas. O mesmo caso de aneurisma, porém as veias estavam inflamadas a ponto de estourar, podendo causar a morte do paciente. Respirei fundo e me concentrei bastante, pois a vida desse paciente estava em minhas mãos. Não notei a hora passar já que estava focado em ser bem sucedido nessa operação. Quando terminamos, como é de costume, nos cumprimentamos pela operação de sucesso. Olhei para o relógio e já eram 18:30. Passei na minha sala pegar meus pertences e ir para casa.

Sai do hospital direto para casa pensando que chegaria atrasado no jantar da minha mãe. Bella já estava pronta para sair e ficou no escritório lendo algum rascunho. Bati na porta avisando que eu tinha chegado. Resolvi não entrar, indo direto para o banho e me arrumando o mais rápido possível. Em 30 minutos eu estava pronto para sair. Eu e Bella fomos para a recepção do apartamento apenas esperando Emmet e Rose chegar.

- Como foi seu dia? – Bella começou.  
>- Duas cirurgias de aneurisma sendo uma de emergência. Estou exausto. – Bufei. Bella arregalou os olhos e depois voltou ao normal. Eu vi que ela ficou assustada, mas não perguntei o motivo. Quando ela se sentisse segura, ela falaria.<br>- Edward, antes que você fale algo. Para de se preocupar comigo. Eu não tenho nada. – Ela começou a falar. – Não precisa ficar vigiando o que eu tô comendo. Eu sempre comi pouco. Sério, obrigada, mas não precisa disso.  
>- Bella, quando foi seu último check-up? Não é questão de não me preocupar meu anjo. Você tá comendo pouco. Ficou tonta. Não estou gostando disso. Eu sou médico. Entenda. – Eu realmente estava preocupado com ela e ela não dava a mínima pros sintomas dela.<br>- Que cara é essa Eddie? – Rosalie me encarou enquanto eu olhava Bella. Ela não falou nada, mas eu via em seus olhos que ela não queria que eu comentasse nada com Rosalie.  
>- Nada lindinha. Vamos? – Perguntei e todos assentiram. Bella se aproximou me dando um beijo e agradecendo por eu não ter comentado nada com ninguém. – Essa conversa ainda não acabou, tá? – Sussurrei pra ela e ela me deu a língua.<p>

Pegamos o volvo e fomos em direção a casa dos meus pais. Estávamos mantendo uma conversa calma só que Bella estava bastante calada. Eu olhava para ela e ela me dava um sorriso acanhado. Quando estacionei o carro e fomos para frente da casa dos meus pais, Bella estava esfregando suas mãos de nervoso e toda hora mexendo no cabelo. Segurei suas mãos e falei que iria ficar tudo bem. Ela deu um sorriso meio desajeitado enquanto eu beijava sua testa. Apertei a campainha e esperei por alguém atender.

- Nossa! Ainda tenho filhos! – Esme falou vindo me abraçar.  
>- Ah mãe, sem dramas, por favor. – Resmunguei.<br>- Oi Bella, cadê Alice? Rosalie, porque você não me disse que a Bella e Alice viriam? Ainda bem que eu cozinhei bastante coisa. – Minha mãe desandou a falar enquanto Bella me encarava.  
>- Mãe, vamos entrar? Estamos na porta. – Falei rindo tentando ignorar a pergunta dela. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, mas ia tentar. Fomos para sala. Meu pai estava sentado lendo jornal. – Oi pai.<br>- Oi filho. Já respondeu para Aro? – Carlisle perguntou. Bella me olhou confusa.  
>- Sim pai, eu pedi pra Jane ligar. Tive cirurgia hoje.<br>- Bella, Alice vai chegar que horas? – Minha mãe perguntou. Bella olhou pra mim, depois pra Rosalie e Emmet.  
>- Eu não acho que ela venha, Esme. – Bella falou sem graça.<br>- Mas Carlisle disse que Edward vinha aco... – Minha mãe começou a falar quando eu a interrompi.  
>- Preciso conversar com vocês. – Falei enquanto ela se virava para me olhar.<br>- Não gosto desse tom. – Comentou. Meu pai olhou para nós, abandonando de vez o jornal.  
>- Nós viajamos para Las Vegas semana retrasada. Depois eu preciso contar a vocês sobre a viagem. Lá os hotéis são lindos e os cassinos então? Bella ganhou 10 mil dólares numa máquina... – Eu estava enrolando meus pais e eles estavam caindo feito um patinho.<br>- Fala logo Edward. Deixa de ser enrolão. – Rosalie falou e eu rosnei para ela. _Linguaruda.  
><em>- Ok, vou falar de uma vez. – Peguei a mão de Bella e apertei. – Eu e a Bella nos juntamos. Desde a viagem.  
>- Juntamos? Como assim juntamos? – Minha mãe me perguntava nervosa. Meu pai ficava olhando para minha mãe, depois para Bella e para mim. Depois ele focou em nossas mãos e em nossas alianças. A mão de Bella suava na minha.<br>- Bom, no dia da comemoração do aniversário da Bella, nós acabamos bebendo demais e nos casamos. É isso. – Falei rápido para não causar muito impacto. – Mãe?

Minha mãe estava ficando branca e seu olhar estava sem foco. Ela ia desmaiar a qualquer momento então corri para o lado dela e sentei-a no sofá sentindo os olhos do meu pai em cima de mim. Olhei para Bella e ela estava ficando com a mesma expressão de minha mãe então avisei a Emmet que Bella ia desmaiar a tempo dele conseguir segurá-la. _O que está acontecendo com essas mulheres? _Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa. Que essa noite ia ser longa...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_ Esse capítulo é dedicado a atrevida que mais comenta nessa fanfic Srta. Maria Clara. Muito obrigada por ser fofa e comentar em todo santo capítulo seja ele bom ou ruim! Éssedois minha linda! E estou esperando a dona Isadora comentar também. Um muito obrigada a todas vocês que comentam mesmo eu dando ADP (ataque de pelanca) por aqui! E as que não comentam... Gente, eu não mordo, ok? Podem comentar. Eu adoraria saber o que vocês estão pensando de bom ou de ruim, tá? :)_

_P.S.¹: Obrigada Hinata que me avisou um deslize meu no capítulo. Eu havia escrito que eles tinham viajado semana passada sendo que eles viajaram há 2 semanas atrás. Eles estão no dia 16/09 nesse capítulo. :)_

_P.S.²: Gente, minha querida atrevida citada acima fez uma O/S muito fofa! Leiam que vocês não vão se arrepender ! http: /migre. me/ 8RDYR (É só tirar os espaços). _


	21. XXI

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Oi Âng, Bom dia! Estou muito atrasada? - Perguntei receosa.<br>- Não muito. - Ela sorriu. - Sonhando com um certo príncipe encantado? - Ela questionou me fazendo relembrar sobre meu "encontro".

Eu nunca tive um jantar tão perfeito quanto o que eu tive ontem com Edward. Nós conversamos sobre todos os assuntos que queríamos sem sermos atrapalhados ou ficarmos com vergonha um do outro. Nem parecia que estávamos nos dando bem a menos de uma semana. Edward ainda me deixou curiosa perguntando se eu podia tirar férias. Apesar de ser em cima da hora eu dúvido que Lauren me negue algo. Ainda mais férias que eu não tirava a um bom tempo.

No cinema eu me comportei como uma adolescente que nunca saía sozinha. Parecia que Edward era meu primeiro namorado e que nunca havíamos nos beijado. Acho que aproveitei todo o tempo perdido naquela sessão já que quando acabou o filme eu nem sabia o que tinha acontecido no final. Ficamos rindo dessa nossa situação e finalizamos esse dia perfeito com um beijo que me fez flutuar até a cama.

- Bella? Tá aí?  
>- Er... Hm... Perguntou algo? - Angela começou a rir. - Que foi ?<br>- Nada. Lauren mandou avisar que vai passar aqui de tarde. Ela quer falar com você. - Posso aproveitar pra perguntar sobre as férias. Perfeito.  
>- Obrigada Âng. Vou terminar aquele rascunho antes do almoço. Por mim pode publicar que será um sucesso. Vou pedir uma segunda via para você. - Pisquei pra ela.<p>

Apesar da noite maravilhosa, meu dia começou um pouco agitado demais pro meu gosto. Edward foi no meu quarto me acordar porque meu despertador não parava de tocar. Ver Edward com sua roupa de dormir - sem camisa - foi uma experiência maravilhosa até eu lembrar que EU tinha acabado de acordar. Acabei dando um chilique e um susto no Edward que tropeçou nos meus sapatos e caiu. Se eu não tivesse apavorada pelo fato dele me ver despenteada e com cara amassada, eu teria rido. O problema foi depois que eu soube que estava atrasada e levantei rápido demais me causando tontura e uma dor de cabeça que era Edward preocupado. Tentei enrola-lo, mas ele não caiu.

Sair de casa foi outra tormenta já que para me despedir de Edward tive que entrar em seu quarto. O problema não era esse e sim que ele estava com as mesmas roupas e deitado na cama - de casal - que ele tinha. Tive que reunir todas as forças do universo para sair de casa e ir trabalhar.

- Bella, o que esta acontecendo! - Ângela entrou na minha sala me dando um baita susto.  
>- Porra! Que susto Ângela. O que houve que você acha que está acontecendo algo? - Perguntei já cismada.<br>- Seu celular ficou tocando algumas vezes e você não atendeu. Sem contar que passei a ligação da sua irmã e você não atendeu também. - Ela falou me encarando. Meu Deus, só estava lembrando de hoje de manhã quando tudo isso aconteceu?  
>- Desculpa Âng. To meio distraída hoje. Passa a ligação da minha irmã de novo?<br>- Ok. - Ângela conferiu mais uma vez e foi transferir a ligação.

Alice encheu meu ouvido de reclamações porque eu não tinha atendido a ligação dela e já estava indo em direção ao carro para vir para cá. Alice e seus exageros. Só ligou para me informar o lugar do almoço. McDonalds. Nem sei que Rosalie tem um dedo nessa escolha, mas deixei para lá desligando a ligação.

Finalmente peguei meu rascunho e retomei a minha leitura. Já estava no final e a cada capitulo eu estava ficando mais ansiosa pelo desfecho. Eu tinha gostado tanto da historia que fazia questão de conhecer a autora. Infelizmente eu acabei a minha leitura e fui enviar um e-mail para Lauren com minha resenha e critica do livro que eram as melhores possíveis. Após terminar minhas pendências resolvi arrumar minha sala para depois do almoço falar com a chefe sobre o que ela queria falar e sobre meu mais novo filhote. Resolvi ir mais cedo para o McDonalds e pedi para Alice me encontrar lá. Em 15 minutos estávamos frente a frente prontas para começar a nossa conversa.

- Allie me conta sobre você e Jasper. Já faz um tempo que não conversamos. - Comentei lembrando.  
>- Ah Is... Tá tudo tão bom. Se melhorar estraga. - Ela riu. - E você e Edward? Vejo um brilho nos seus olhos que não via a muito tempo.<br>- Sabe, eu estou muito bem também. Edward é um amor e não me força nada. Eu estou numa fase adolescente da minha vida. Ontem nós fomos ao cinema e acredita que nem vimos o filme? - Eu contava empolgada para minha irmã e ela gargalhou.  
>- Que bom Bella. Fico muito feliz por você. Agora... Avançou alguma base? - Ela perguntou receosa.<br>- Ainda não, mas não to com pressa. Psicologicamente. Porque meu corpo anseia por isso. Estou enlouquecendo. Ver Edward sem camisa com a roupa de dormir... Nossa, me segurei para não avançar nele.  
>- E você esta se prendendo porque mesmo? - Alice questionou confusa.<br>- Não sei. Sinto que ainda não é a hora, por mais que eu queira muito. Ok, isso soa muito louco, mas...  
>- Não precisa me dar explicações Bella. - Minha irmã me interrompeu. - Você é grandinha e sabe o que faz. Não precisa escutar Rosalie e eu falando no seu ouvido. Vamos mudar de assunto! E o jantar de hoje...? - Gemi frustrada. - O que foi?<br>- Ela está com medo da Mamãe leoa. - Rosalie falou fazendo minha irmã rir. - Bella, minha mãe te conhece a muito tempo. Você acha que ela implicaria com você?  
>- Você me falou da implicância dela com a namorada de Edward quando ele estava em Londres. Imagina comigo aqui. Óbvio que estou assustada. - Assumi fazendo Rosalie rolar os olhos.<br>- Deixa de besteira. Minha mãe adora você. - Suspirei sabendo que o assunto tinha encerrado. Eu esperava que Esme gostasse de mim mesmo namorando seu filho.

Fomos pegar nossas comidas e acabei escolhendo apenas batata frita com medo de passar mal mais tarde. Rosalie e Alice continuaram conversando sobre outras coisas enquanto meus pensamentos só estavam naquele bendito jantar. 

- Come essas batatas que vão ficar frias. - Rose falou.  
>- Não to afim de comer. Quer? Vou jogar fora. - Ofereci. Rosalie e Alice dividiram as batatas. - Barbie, você tá sabendo de algo do Edward? Ele me perguntou se eu podia tirar férias de uma semana e não quis me falar nada. - Tentei sondar Rosalie. Se Edward contou algo para alguém, seria para ela.<br>- Não to sabendo de nada não Bells. Sinto muito. - Rosalie mentiu descaradamente pra mim. Eu sabia, pois seu nariz tremia sempre que ela mentia. Eu nunca falei isso para ela.  
>- Sua mentirosa! Conta pra mim, por favor. - Implorei. Rosalie olhou pra minha irmã pedindo ajuda.<br>- Deixa de ser chata Isabella Marie Swan. Surpresa é surpresa. - Bufei mais uma vez. - Agora vamos trabalhar e veja se não pensa nesse jantar como se fosse você indo para o paredão de fuzilamento.

Era exatamente como eu estava me sentindo. Como se eu estivesse indo para o paredão de fuzilamento e que Esme iria ser aquela com a arma na mão. Afastei esses pensamentos bobos e me despedi das meninas prometendo passar no apartamento para falar com elas assim que chegasse em casa. Cheguei no trabalho e fui informada que Lauren já estava no escritório e que era para eu ir falar com ela assim que chegasse. 

Felizmente era uma reunião e durou a tarde inteira. Lauren, como minha chefe, queria saber a respeito dos livros que eu tinha lido e do rascunho da fanfic que eu tinha acabado de ler naquela manhã. Comuniquei que tinha adorado a história e que estava completamente apaixonada pelos personagens. Aproveitei para dizer que se o livro fosse publicado seria um sucesso. Lauren sorria porque ela se sentiu da mesma forma quando leu o rascunho e que queria saber se outra pessoa teria a mesma opinião que ela. Ela me avisou que teríamos em breve algumas festas de lançamento e me contou sobre a historia de alguns livros novos que iriam para a equipe de tradução da editora. Ela ia me dispensar por hoje quando perguntei se podia tirar férias daqui a duas semanas já me desculpando por estar em cima.

- Bella, você é a melhor funcionária de tradução dessa editora. Você acha que eu negaria algo a você? E mais, já me avisaram que você tem férias vencidas. Vai tirar um mês?  
>- Meu namorado me pediu para tirar uma semana de férias, mas se não fosse problema gostaria de tirar duas semanas para fazer um check up e descansar. - Comentei.<br>- Só duas semanas? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - Ok, pode falar com o RH. Eu nem sabia que você estava namorando.  
>- Longa história. - Sorri. - Depois te conto. - Como eu adorava a minha chefe.<p>

Como eu já tinha finalizado todas as minhas pendências, fui para casa. Eu estava me sentindo muito cansada ultimamente e queria tirar um cochilo antes de ir para a forca. Assim que cheguei em casa, coloquei o relógio para despertar e dormi por duas horas. Consegui acordar dessa vez com o despertador tocando e quando fui pegar um copo d'água, percebi que Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Resolvi me arrumar e ir para o escritório ler um livro enquanto eu esperava ele chegar.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, que imaginei ser Edward me avisando que tinha chegado em casa. Pouco tempo depois ele já estava pronto para nos encontramos com Emmet e Rosalie e irmos para o jantar. Antes de irmos, tivemos 5 minutos a sós e nisso aproveitei para falar com Edward para não ficar preocupado comigo, mas de nada adiantou. Minha vontade era de retrucar, porém me controlei senão iria chamar a atenção de Rose e Emm que tinham acabado de chegar.

Enquanto todos conversavam descontraídos no carro, eu estava tensa pensando em todas as possíveis reações de Esme. Talvez berrar, ficar decepcionada, fazer um escândalo ou apenas aceitar. Essa era a que eu mais desejava que realmente acontecesse. Edward me olhava curioso enquanto eu sorria pra ele. Ou tentava sorrir. Então, chegamos na casa dos Cullen e Esme abriu a porta brincando com os filhos. Sempre animada. Ela reparou em mim e perguntou sobre Alice, só que Edward foi mais rápido e mudou de assunto por pouco tempo. Todo mundo que conhecia Esme sabia que ela não deixava nenhum assunto pendente. Quando já não tinha mais como negar, Edward falou para os pais sobre a viagem e nosso casamento. Eu estava passando mal já. Não sei se por não ter comido ou pela situação. Eu só sei que Esme desmaiou e senti meu corpo ficando mole. Ainda deu tempo ouvir Edward pedindo pra Emmet me segurar.

Acordei deitada no antigo quarto de Edward com ele me encarando sério. Ele ia abrir a boca quando eu resolvi falar primeiro.

- Não briga comigo. - Fiz um biquinho com a boca.  
>- Não ia brigar com você meu anjo. Só quero saber porque você não almoçou hoje. - Ele me encarou.<br>- Mas como você... Rosalie. Ô garota linguaruda. - Olhei pra ele e ele continuava me encarando. - Estava com o estômago embrulhado. Não podia comer. - Sentei na cama e me levantei sem tonteiras. - Vamos, sua mãe está nos esperando.  
>- Isabella... - Ele começou, mas o deixei falando sozinho.<p>

Encontrei todos na sala - inclusive Esme - conversando. Esme me olhou e eu abaixei a cabeça envergonhada. Emmet levantou-se do sofá e veio me perguntar se eu estava bem. Eu confirmei e me sentei ao lado de Rosalie. O silêncio se instalou na sala até que Esme não se aguentou mais.

- Bella, não acredito que você esta com medo da minha reação. - Fuzilei Rosalie com os olhos. Ela me mandou um beijo de sarcasmo.  
>- Não é isso Esme... - Comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.<br>- Eu sempre torci pra vocês ficarem juntos. Eu gosto muito de você e sei que você não faria nada de mal pro meu filho. - Quando ela terminou de falar a frase, eu acabei me engasgando. Rosalie e Emmet para me ajudar começaram a rir. - O que foi?  
>- Nada mãe. - Edward veio rindo. - Vamos jantar?<p>

Depois dessa declaração de Esme, consegui relaxar e aproveitar o momento. Falamos sobre a viagem ocultando o fato de eu ter infernizado a vida de Edward na primeira semana. Prometi voltar outra vez e trazer a Alice, pois Esme estava com saudades. Tanto drama feito - por mim- desnecessariamente. Voltamos para casa logo porque Edward estava cansado por conta das cirurgias. E amanha nós ainda iríamos sair. Fomos dormir prometendo tomar café da manha juntos já que Edward queria controlar minha alimentação. Ninguém merece...

Sexta demorou tanto a chegar e passou rápido como um tufão. Pelo menos na hora que eu estava no trabalho. Eu estava agradecendo isso porque eu queria sair pra dançar hoje e amanhã eu poderia ficar deitada o dia inteiro descansando. Dada a hora de sairmos, nos reunimos na porta do prédio e pegamos um taxi em direção a boate. Leah não ia porque tinha que resolver uns problemas, mas ia se encontrar conosco amanhã pro café da manhã.

Nossas boates em Seattle eram tão diferente das de Las Vegas. O estilo de música, as pessoas... Não sei definir o certo, mas eu adorava estar aqui dançando com meus amigos. Como hoje estava muito cheio, resolvemos ficar próximo do bar e não ficar nos movimentando tanto. Aposto que Alice ia querer sair cedo por causa da lotação. Afastei meus pensamentos e peguei um drink que eu nem tinha reparado que os meninos tinham ido pegar. Fizemos nosso brinde ao meu aniversario e fomos dançar.

Provavelmente esse DJ era novo, pois os remixes das musicas não eram iguais aos que sempre tocavam. Nem vi a hora passar. Foram 1, 2,3,... 4 horas dançando até que pedi para as meninas irem ao banheiro comigo. Eu estava um pouco tonta de tanto beber e ia aproveitar para comprar uma água depois. No último porre eu acabei casada e na cama de um estranho - que não era tão estranho assim. Fomos assim que os meninos falaram que não queriam nada do bar.

Para variar, o banheiro feminino estava lotado, então demoramos um pouquinho para sair de lá. Foi um alìvio sair do banheiro e ir para o bar já que estava quente e cheio demais. Enquanto eu esperava o bartender trazer meu refrigerante notei que o olhar de Rosalie estava diminuindo aos poucos até se transformar em fenda. Provavelmente alguém dando em cima de Emmet. Isso com certeza não ia prestar. Peguei minha água e assim que olhei para onde Rosalie encarava meu sangue ferveu. Não era Emmet a vítima - ou não- da sirigaita da noite. Era Edward. Emmet e Jasper estavam procurando alguém pelo bar. Provavelmente a gente. Quando Emmet me achou eu já estava bem próxima e só ouvi ele sussurrar "Alguém está ferrado.".

- Dá licença, querida? - Pedi assim que estava do lado dela. Ela bufou e se afastou de Edward. Ele arregalou os olhos para mim e foi nesse momento que eu peguei em seu pescoço e dei um beijo nele que iria fazer ele perder o rumo.  
>- Ei! Eu estava conversando com ele. - Ouvi ela gritar pra mim. Eu estava pensando se ia ou não interromper meu beijo para explicar a situação quando ouvi Rosalie dizer.<br>- Ela é mulher dele. - Quase enfiei a minha mão no rosto dela para ela ver a aliança. Minha e dele. - Acho melhor você sair de fininho.

Eu não sabia se a menina tinha saído do meu lado ou não. Eu estava curtindo cada momento daquele beijo sôfrego, cheio de luxúria. Se eu estivesse em casa, isso com certeza não daria certo.

- Ei, vocês arrumem um quarto! - Alice berrou. Nosso beijo terminou com gosto de quero muito mais.  
>- Nossa! Se essa for sua reação de ciúmes sempre, eu preciso contratar umas meninas para receber esse beijo mais vezes. - Ele falou. Dei um tapa no braço dele. - Ai Bella! É brincadeira. - Ele riu.<br>- Sei...  
>- Gente, vamos? Esse lugar está muito cheio. - Alice falou e eu acabei rindo alto. Eu conhecia minha irmã tão bem. - Que foi?<br>- Nada Allie. - Falei ainda rindo.  
>- Pra você e Edward, eu recomendo um motel. - Ela falou e me deu língua.<br>- Vamos Edward. - Todos me olharam surpresos. O sorriso de Edward quase não cabia no rosto. - Pra casa bonitão. Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto. - Emmet e Jasper explodiram em gargalhadas. Edward deu um muxoxo tchau pra todos e fomos para casa. 

Após Edward dar as coordenadas pro taxista, não sei se era a influência da bebida ou do beijo, eu ataquei ele ali mesmo pegando-o desprevenido. Como a boate era perto de casa, chegamos bem rápido. O mais engraçado foi ele tentando pagar o taxi e eu deixando rastros de beijo pelo seu pescoço fazendo-o perder a conta do dinheiro toda hora. Por fim ele deu uma nota alta mandando o taxista ficar com o troco e assim que sai do taxi, me pegou no colo e me levou até o apartamento.

Mal passamos da porta e ele me pressionou contra a parede nunca deixando de me beijar. Parávamos de vez enquanto para recuperar o ar e nessa hora ele ia para o meu pescoço me causando arrepios. A tensão sexual pairava no ar e entre as pernas de Edward. Eu estava gostando, mas eu sabia que se eu não parasse agora, iria me arrepender depois. Meus dedos seguravam com força seus cabelos enquanto Edward descia suas mãos pela lateral da minha barriga me deixando mole. Eu quase não conseguia me segurar em minhas próprias pernas enquanto ele ia em direção ao final da minha camisa. Agora eu tinha que tomar uma atitude.

- Edward... – Respirei forte sobre seus lábios.  
>- Bella, por favor. – Implorou. – Prometo não te machucar.<br>- Desculpa – Me afastei de seu corpo. – Mas ainda não estou preparada. – Assim que terminei as palavras, Edward bateu com sua cabeça na parede. – Me desculpa, por favor.  
>- Tudo bem. – Edward se sentou no sofá. – Eu vou respeitar seu momento. Se você não quer agora, tudo bem. – Ele arquejou. Eu entendia o lado dele, mas eu ainda tinha o meu.<br>- Agora você está triste e decepcionado comigo. Eu sou ótima em estragar as noites. – Sentei no sofá ao lado dele agarrando minhas pernas e abaixando a cabeça.  
>- Ei... – Ele chamou e eu ignorei. – Bella? – Levantei minha cabeça e olhei para ele. – Não estou triste nem decepcionado com você. Meu... Digamos "problema" eu cuido com um banho frio. Eu sei que quando for a hora, você vai me deixar saber. – Edward pegou meu rosto com suas mãos e me beijou. – Agora, preciso de um banho. – Ri sem graça pra ele baixando a cabeça de novo. – Nada disso Bella! Amanhã é um novo dia. Boa noite meu anjo.<p>

Edward me deu um beijo na cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto. Eu odiava a forma que eu conseguia estragar tudo. Tudo estava ótimo com Edward até eu fazer o que eu fiz hoje. Por que tudo isso aconteceu porque eu ataquei Edward no taxi. Com certeza ele estava chateado comigo. Ele não seria tão bom a ponto de não estar. Eu deixei ele na mão. Literalmente na mão. Sendo que ele nunca pensou na possibilidade de me deixar nessa situação. Não relacionada a sexo, mas em qualquer outra situação. Eu me odiava por isso. Como eu me odiava.

- Meu anjo... – Levantei minha cabeça assustada. Eu estava a tanto tempo pensando assim? - Para de ficar se martirizando mentalmente.  
>- Como você sabe que eu estava me martirizando? Você lê mentes? – Brinquei com ele.<br>- Não. Infelizmente. Adoraria saber o que passa nessa sua cabecinha dura. – Ele riu e eu rolei os olhos. – É que você estava falando alto. Eu ia à cozinha pegar um copo d'água e ouvi você falando. Vamos dormir. – Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei.  
>- Vamos.<p>

Edward pegou sua água na cozinha e fomos para o quarto. Eu reparei que ele já estava vestido para dormir. _Será que se eu pedisse para dormir com ele, ele ficaria chateado?_. Dei um abraço e um beijo de boa noite e fui para meu quarto me preparar para dormir. Enquanto tomava banho, essa pergunta não saia da minha mente. Eu não queria machucar ele. De jeito nenhum. Não depois de tudo que ele fez pra mim. Deitei e não conseguia pregar os olhos. Passaram alguns minutos e eu estava inquieta na cama. Decidi tomar uma atitude e bater no quarto em frente ao meu torcendo para que ele ainda estivesse acordado.

- Edward?  
>- Pode entrar meu anjo. – Entrei e ele estava deitado em sua cama olhando para porta. – Não consegue dormir?<br>- Não. – Sentei na ponta da cama dele. – Seria muito perverso da minha parte se eu dormisse aqui com você?  
>- De maneira alguma. – Ele foi para o canto me dando espaço para deitar. Deu duas batidas na cama. – Vou gostar de ter a sua companhia. – Meus olhos arregalados me entregaram. – Nada acontecerá a não ser que você queira.<br>- Obrigada. Não sei como você me aguenta de verdade. Você é bom demais pra mim. – Deitei ao seu lado olhando em seus olhos.  
>- Eu gosto de você Bella. Não me arrependo de nenhuma atitude. – Ele declarou me fazendo engolir em seco.<br>- Eu também gosto de você Edward. Quero que você saiba disso. – Encarei-o para perceber a verdade nas minhas palavras. – Você já fez tanto por mim e eu só te sacaneava. Eu percebi isso nessa semana que a gente passou bem. Me arrependo tanto...  
>- Bella, isso é passado. Vamos deixar isso para lá. E me faz muito feliz saber que você gosta de mim. – Ele sorriu de uma forma que me acalmou por dentro.<br>- Pode ter certeza disso. – Acabei bocejando. – Desculpa.  
>- Vamos dormir? – Ele perguntou.<br>- Vamos. – Me aconcheguei em seu peito e as batidas de seu coração foram minha canção de ninar. – Boa noite Edward.  
>- Boa noite meu anjo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>__Esse capítulo é dedicado a atrevida que mais comenta nessa fanfic Srta. Maria Clara. Muito obrigada por ser fofa e comentar em todo santo capítulo seja ele bom ou ruim! Éssedois minha linda! E estou esperando a dona Isadora comentar também. Um muito obrigada a todas vocês que comentam mesmo eu dando ADP (ataque de pelanca) por aqui! E as que não comentam... Gente, eu não mordo, ok? Podem comentar. Eu adoraria saber o que vocês estão pensando de bom ou de ruim, tá? :)__


	22. XXII

_**~~~~~ Gente, não esqueçam de ler a N/A lá no final do capítulo! - B _**~__**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Ter esperado duas semanas para descobrir algo que vai acontecer com você é terrível para uma pessoa ansiosa como eu. Sem contar que nessas duas semanas que passaram eu quase não via Edward já que ele estava cumprindo sua agenda que teve que ser alterada por causa da viagem. Pelo menos é o que ele dizia desde a fatídica noite que eu o deixei na mão literalmente.<p>

- Meu anjo, só estou adiantando o que eu teria que fazer na semana da viagem.  
>- Que é para... - Insisti pela décima vez.<br>- Não precisa se preocupar. Não estou fugindo de você. - Ele riu ignorando por completo minha pergunta.  
>- Edward. - Fiz um beicinho, mas ele já tinha saído da sala.<p>

Eu estava tentando tirar informações desde o dia que ele me falou para tirar ferias. Todas frustradas. E pelo que eu tinha notado, já que estava ficando mais tempo com Rosalie e Alice por causa dos horários de Edward, elas também já sabiam de tudo e não me contavam. Tentei chantagear minha irmã e não deu certo. Ofereci um vestido que Rosalie amava. Ela quase titubeou, porém Emmet acabou chegando e fazendo Rosalie negar no final. Até suborno eu tentei e todos negaram.

- Edward ta pagando vocês bem ein. Bela família que eu tenho. - Cospi essas palavras com ódio batendo a porta do apartamento e indo em direção ao meu.

Isso aconteceu semana passada. Óbvio que Edward me ligou segundos depois falando para eu não ser má com os meus amigos e que tudo que ele tava fazendo eu iria gostar. Okay, fala isso porque não é você que estava com curiosidade né? Deixa pra lá. E quando fui arrumar as malas? Outro parto...

Finalmente O grande dia chegou. Quando cheguei do trabalho Edward já estava com as malas na porta. Pedi um tempo para minha higiene já que ele tinha me adiantado que iríamos pegar um vôo longo. Pelo menos algumas dicas eu tinha. Pouco sol e muito frio. Vôo longo. Um pouco de roupas sociais. E minha cabeça trabalhou por horas e horas e nada. Nem preciso dizer que não fui nada produtiva hoje. Fui para a sala me encontrar com Edward pronta para a misteriosa viagem e foi ai que eu vi os planos de Edward.

- Não. Não não e não. Não vou colocar isso nem a pau. - Edward estava segurando uma venda e um fone gigantesco.  
>- Bella, não estrague a surpresa. Faltam poucas horas. - Ele falou de um jeito tão fofo que não tinha como negar. Bufei e ele riu.<p>

Ele colocou o fone e a venda na hora que chegamos no aeroporto para eu não tentar cogitar nada. Ele conseguia prever todos os meus passos, mas não um que eu tinha planejado em minha mente. Eu não ia tomar o remédio e iria falar com alguma aeromoça sobre o destino daquele vôo. Simples e objetivo. _Ou não._

- Meu anjo, você já tomou seu remédio? - Edward perguntou.  
>- Caramba! - Fiz uma cena digna. - Esqueci meu remédio em casa. E agora ? - Fiz um drama básico. Senti Edward rindo ao meu lado. - O que houve?<br>- Você fica tão linda tentando mentir. Ainda por cima com esses apetrechos. - Edward riu ainda mais e eu quase chorei. Nada dava certo. - Eu trouxe seu remédio para evitar de você ficar falando com pessoas desconhecidas. Pode tomar. - Dei um muxoxo.

Assim que o piloto começou a falar, Edward ligou o iPod dele um pouco alto para eu não ouvir o que ele estava informando. Já entendi que não teria informação nenhuma então aproveitei para descansar já que o remédio estava me dando uma moleza. Edward me acordou perguntando se eu estava com fome, mas eu tinha acabado de dormir... Eu acho.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? - Perguntei.  
>- Um pouco mais de 6 horas, Aurora. - Ele riu e eu acompanhei a risada.<br>- Quanto tempo falta? - Tentei.  
>- Mas você não desiste nunca ein. - Ele reclamou. - Vou te dar uma distração.<p>

Ele começou a se mexer na poltrona até que eu senti que ele estava próximo de mim. Como eu estava com a venda, meus sentidos estavam completamente aguçados. Edward me beijou calmamente que eu estava prestes a levitar quando ele interrompeu o beijo antes que eu esperava. Fiquei procurando-o e a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir eram suas risadas e isso me deixou bem revoltada. Encostei na poltrona e cruzei meus braços no peito e fiz um bico fazendo Edward rir mais ainda. Ele se aproximou de mim novamente depositando beijos molhados em meu pescoço que me faziam ficar arrepiada. Eu estava quase entrando em combustão. Agarrei Edward pelo cabelo e puxei-o até minha boca. Ele não perde por esperar. Quando eu ia começar a atacá-lo, escutei um barulho e Edward se ajeitou na poltrona. Suspirei alto demais.

- Desculpa senhores, desejam alguma coisa para comer? - Ela perguntou.  
>- Sim, senhora. - Edward respondeu. <em>Seu coração numa bandeja, pode ser?<em> Pensei.

Edward pegou as nossas comidas, que aparentemente eram de café da manhã, e me deu na boca. Tudo para eu não tirar a maldita venda._ Calma, Bella!_ _Vai ser recompensada toda essa maluquice_, pensei. Mais algumas horas se passaram quando Edward aumentou o iPod de novo. Isso significava que estávamos próximas do meu destino misterioso. Me arrumei na poltrona e relaxei para o pouso. Edward estava me guiando pelo aeroporto que parecia ser grande. Paramos um pouco não sei para que, mas foi rápido. Logo estávamos em um taxi com nossas malas. Edward tirou o fone da minha cabeça.

- Pronta meu anjo? - Eu sentia que ele estava sorrindo. Eu sorri junto.  
>- Mais do que nunca e já não era hora. - Falei e Edward riu do meu desespero. - Que foi? Fica desse jeito que eu estou pra você ver o que é bom...<br>- Hum... Interessante. - Ele pensou de uma forma diferente da que eu pensei. - Podemos tentar alguma vez.  
>- Seu pervertido. - Bati em seu ombro e ele riu ainda mais. - Já estamos próximo do local? - Perguntei ansiosa.<br>- Sim. Motorista? Você pode parar aqui por uns 10 minutos? Pode deixar ligado. Só vou mostrar a minha namorada uma coisa.

Senti o carro parar e meu coração ir a boca. Eu não fazia ideia da onde eu estava. Poderia estar dentro do pais ou fora. Não sabia qual era o aeroporto que tínhamos ido para saber se era vôo nacional ou não. Não tinha visto o aeroporto que chegamos e não tinha noção das horas do vôo porque estava com aquela venda patética. Tenho certeza que eu iria gostar. Edward sempre acerta. Andamos alguns passos com ele me guiando quando paramos - graças a Deus - no que eu presumo ser a calçada. Edward se moveu para trás de mim e começou a mexer na minha venda.

- Pronta para a sua surpresa? Espero que você goste bastante. - Ele falou empolgado.  
>- Sim... Estou pronta. Tenho certeza que irei gostar. Você nunca me desapontou em quesito surpresas. Eu só sou ansiosa demais para viver isso... - Sorri para o nada já que sabia que ele estava atras de mim.<br>- Então, vamos ao que interessa! Por favor, mantenha seus olhos fechados até eu te dar um beijo. Faz isso por mim? - Ele perguntou. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Ele desamarrou a venda e eu continuei com os meus olhos fechados. Ele se aproximou de mim me dando um beijo casto. - Pode abrir seus olhos.

Abri meus olhos calmamente esperando a claridade, que não veio, me cegar. Eu olhei para frente e vi um prédio grande dourado com um relógio na ponta do edifício. Virei meu corpo e vi uma grande roda gigante rodando em céu aberto. Abaixo de mim havia um rio. E eu não estava acreditando no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Eu estava realizando meu sonho de infância. Eu estava em Londres. O cabine telefônica e o ônibus de dois andares igualmente vermelhos foram a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de cair na inconsciência.

Estava em uma cama confortável, mas o barulho era insuportável. _Bip. Bip._ O que diabos era isso? Abri meus olhos e vi um homem mais ou menos da minha idade todo vestido de branco e Edward que estava de costas para mim. E foi ai que me lembrei que perdi a consciência no meio de Londres. Esse negócio de ficar desmaiando já tava ficando um saco.

- Ela acordou. – O homem de branco falou e Edward virou com o rosto transtornado me fitando.  
>- Podemos ir? – Perguntei. Fingi que nada tivesse acontecido e comecei a me levantar quando Edward pegou meus ombros e me deitou novamente. Ele respirou fundo e o homem ao lado pediu calma e ele consentiu.<br>- Bella. Você está querendo me matar do coração? – Ele falou isso calmamente. Eu ia responder, mas ele voltou a falar. – Não responda porque eu já sei a resposta. Você vai ficar aqui em observação. – Assim que ele falou, eu arregalei os olhos fazendo o homem de branco rir.  
>- O QUE? – Quase gritei. - Não vou ficar aqui mesmo. Você de branco, pode tirando essas coisas de mim ou eu mesma irei arrancar. – Falei fazendo o homem ficar olhando de mim para Edward e de Edward para mim novamente.<br>- Bella, se você não ficar quietinha vou mandar o Dr. William te sedar. – Ele falou baixo. – Eu não te disse que isso ia acontecer Will? – Que intimidade é essa que Edward tinha com os enfermeiros desse lugar.  
>- Você não seria capaz disso... – Levando minhas mãos aos curativos do braço onde se encontravam as agulhas.<br>- Quer tentar descobrir? – Ele falou sério e eu sabia que ele não estava brincando. Quando Edward entrava no papel de médico era um porre.  
>- Meu lindo, olha pra mim. – Ele estava evitando o meu olhar. – Edward, olha pra mim, por favor. - Ele olhou curioso. – Eu não posso perder uma noite aqui. Estou em Londres. Eu estava maravilhada e esqueci de respirar. Só isso. – Inventei uma desculpa qualquer, afinal eu nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Com certeza desmaiei de felicidade. – Por favor? – Fiz um beicinho para ele que eu sabia que ele não ia resistir. O tal do Dr. William riu do meu teatro.<br>- Nossa, te devo 10 quid*, Cullen. – Ele foi em direção aos meus curativos tirando-os um de cada vez.  
>- Sabia que você não aguentaria também. É muito para uma pessoa só.<br>- Ei, o que vocês estão falando que eu não tô entendendo nada. – Perguntei emburrada.  
>- Bella, esse é William, um dos meus melhores amigos aqui em Londres. – Cumprimentei-o enquanto me sentava na cama do hospital. – Eu fiz uma aposta com ele. Assim que você acordasse, você iria querer sair daqui e iria usar alguns artifícios pesados, tipo esse biquinho que só você sabe fazer e que derruba qualquer um.<br>- Por isso você não queria olhar pra mim, não é? – Ri da atitude dele.  
>- Claro. Não consigo negar as coisas com você fazendo ele pra mim. – Ele sorriu pra mim e eu dei língua pra ele.<br>- Edward falou muito bem de você nessas duas horas que você ficou aqui. – William falou e eu entrei em choque.  
>- Eu perdi duas horas dentro desse hospital? Podendo estar passeando? Vamos, Edward. Vamos pegar nossas malas. – Olhei ao redor e não vi nenhuma mala. – Ué, cadê as nossas malas?<br>- Já estão no nosso hotel. Pedi para um outro amigo meu fazer um favor enquanto eu estava aqui com você.

_Primeiro contato com os amigos de Edward é da Bella estando desacordada no hospital. Muito bem. Você é muito boa no que sabe fazer: estragar tudo sempre.  
><em>  
>- Falei alto? – Perguntei após ouvir a risada de Edward e William juntos. Eles confirmaram com a cabeça. – Oh, bosta. Vamos Edward antes que eu faça e fale algo mais de errado. Eu quero passear, mas antes quero ir pro hotel trocar de roupa.<p>

Edward suspirou alto. Liberar um paciente sem fazer exame era pedir muito do seu eu médico, mas calma aí. Eu estava em Londres! Não podia perder nem mais um segundo. Despedimos-nos de William prometendo nos encontrar outro dia. Indo para o hotel, Edward me explicou que ele tinha um congresso aqui de uma semana e que era só na parte da manhã. Que eu poderia sair a hora que eu quisesse, mas que a tarde ele me levaria para os pontos turísticos e para a Londres que ele conhecia e adorava. Comecei a beijá-lo por todo seu rosto enquanto ele ria. Feliz era pouco para o que eu estou sentindo. Estou realizada e completa que não consigo nem parar de sorrir. Agora posso morrer feliz.

Chegamos ao nosso quarto do hotel e eu fui logo para a janela que estava fechada próxima a nossa cama. Abri e fiquei maravilhada. Eu conseguia ver o Big Ben, a London Eye e um pouco do rio Tâmisa. Eu queria morar aqui para sempre.

Enquanto eu olhava a vista maravilhosa, Edward estava concentrado em seu celular. Eu estava afim de pular em cima dele e agradecer mil vezes por aquilo. Então foi o que eu fiz. Corri até a cama e me joguei em cima dele deixando-o sem reação. Aproveitei e beijei-o por todo rosto falando muito obrigada em cada beijo. Após isso, me levantei e fui tomar banho. Antes disso, vi Edward ajeitar sua roupa e notei que o tinha deixado mais uma vez _naquela _situação. Isso tinha que acabar e ia acabar hoje. Eu não era uma criança de 12 anos. Eu era uma mulher. Frouxa, mas mulher. Eu não poderia adiar isso para sempre.

_Eu estava a um bom tempo sem sexo, então é normal as pessoas sentirem medo ou não? Eu estava sendo uma menina mimada? Acho que não..., Mas não poderia ficar assim. Eu sei que Edward me trouxe a Londres por gostar de mim. Ele sabia que Londres era meu sonho. Eu não era obrigada a fazer isso, mas eu queria fazer. Para agradecer e tirar ele dessa situação chata. Eu estava gostando de Edward de uma forma tão, mas tão intensa..._

Minha cabeça trabalhou a mil por hora durante o banho. Eu devo ter demorado bastante, pois quando sai do banheiro, Edward estava deitado na cama. Coitado, deve ter ficado a viagem inteira acordado só para não deixar eu descobrir nada. Por mais que eu estivesse me coçando para sair por Londres a fora, eu me deitei ao lado de Edward na cama. O sobe e desce de sua respiração me fazia relaxar e acabei ficando com os olhos pesados. Edward dormindo como um anjo sendo minha última lembrança...

Abri meus olhos e percebi que não estava na minha cama de Seattle. Olhei para janela e vi o que me provava que Londres não era um sonho, e sim realidade. Edward estava próximo a porta sussurrando algo no telefone que não conseguia ouvir. Levantei-me e ouvi suas ultimas respostas.

- Bella quer conhecer Londres. Preciso perguntar se ela gostaria de ir, Andrew. – Ele falou. Alguém do outro da linha estava respondendo quando ele interrompeu. – Eu sei. Eu quero encontrar todos vocês, mas para ela vai ser chato. Prometo que vou falar com ela. Ok. Tchau. – Edward se virou e me encontrou parada encostada na parede. – Te acordei meu anjo? – Ele veio na minha direção e me deu um beijo na testa.  
>- Não... Eu tive um sonho tão bom. Aí acordei querendo que não fosse sonho e advinha? Não era! – Ele sorriu. – Quem era no telefone?<br>- Um amigo, Andrew. Ele não sabia que eu estava com você. Ele queria que eu saísse com alguns amigos antigos para o lugar que sempre íamos. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha visitando Londres. Você quer ir comigo?  
>- Claro, porque não. Vou me certificar de comer antes de sair. Não quero outro desmaio nem tão cedo. – Eu ri para ele.<br>- Faz muito bem. Vou me arrumar e vamos? Eles estão em cócegas para te conhecer. – Ele falou e eu grunhi. – Relaxa Bella... Eles são legais.

Aproveitei enquanto Edward estava no banho para enviar uma mensagem para minha irmã. Preferi mandar uma mensagem já que eram 8 horas de diferença para Seattle. Avisei que eu já tinha chegado e tive uns contratempos, mas que eu estava feliz e que depois ligaria para ela não ficar preocupada. Assim que Edward saiu do banho, peguei meu casaco e fomos nos encontrar com os amigos dele no tal pub que eles sempre marcavam.

Visto da rua, o pub não parecia ser o que era. Passei despercebida achando que era uma casa de dois andares. Dentro era o pub mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Em cada parede havia uma parte da história da Inglaterra, bandeiras, ícones musicais... Eu fiquei maravilhada e entendi o porque de Edward e seus amigos se encontrarem lá. Era como uma Inglaterra particular, só deles. Três Homens vinham em direção a Edward, um deles sendo William, logo presumi quem eram eles.

- Cullen, quanto tempo! Sabia que você iria voltar logo... Seattle não tinha ninguém que te interessasse!  
>- Tinha sim, e ela esta aqui do meu lado. Minha esposa, Isabella Cullen. - Ele falou cheio de orgulho e eu me encantei mais ainda.<br>- Casado? Mas cara, você está em Seattle a menos de 6 meses. Como pode? Prazer Isabella, meu nome é Andrew. - Apertei sua mão - Nossa, mas ela é linda cara, como você consegue ficar com o Cullen?  
>- Pode me chamar de Bella. E ué, você acabou de me chamar de linda. Ele é lindo também. Somos um casal perfeito. - Falei fazendo-o sorrir mais ainda. Ele me deu um selinho em agradecimento.<br>- Erggh... Cullen, lavagem cerebral na menina para ela se casar com você não vale. - Falou o homem do meio. - Prazer, Patrick. Você é muito bonita para o Cullen. - Falou me deixando sem graça.  
>- Oi Bella, melhorou? - William perguntou fazendo com que Andrew e Patrick olhassem para mim desconfiados.<br>- Você não me conheceu naquela situação. Vamos nos apresentar de novo. - Falei calmamente arrancando risos do William.  
>- Prazer Bella, meu nome é William. - Cumprimentei-o - Assim está melhor? - Confirmei com a cabeça. Vamos nos sentar? Aquela mesa tá reservada para nós.<p>

Assim que pedimos nossas bebidas, começou o falatório. Primeiro eles contaram sobre o que aconteceu depois que Edward saiu. Edward sempre abria um parêntesis para me explicar alguma situação. E depois de todas as novidades em dia, eles começaram a contar sobre o que ele fazia e deixava de fazer, exagerando em algumas partes e deixando-o muito constrangido. Eu adorei ouvir as histórias de Edward já que eu tenho certeza que eu nunca saberia se não fossem contadas por eles hoje. Nem reparamos que o bar estava quase fechando, pois o assunto estava muito bom. Pagamos nossa conta e prometemos nos encontrar com eles de novo.

Andrew aproveitou para falar mais uma vez que eu não deveria estar com Edward, deixando-o irritado. Edward não percebia, mas quanto mais ele se mostrava irritado, mas Andrew fazia e ria. Era como uma briga minha e da Alice. Coisa de irmãos. Eu ri da brincadeira dele, mas continuei afirmando que era com ele que eu gostaria de estar, deixando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Durante todo esse momento no restaurante, nossas mãos permaneceram unidas. Edward, que já era carinho comigo, foi muito mais enquanto estávamos no pub. Não sei se por causa dos seus amigos ou porque estava mesmo a fim de fazer. Nos despedimos dos seus amigos ficando só nós dois na rua. Edward perguntou se eu gostaria de ir a mais algum lugar, mas como já estava muito tarde, preferi voltar para o hotel. Eu estava me sentindo cansada por causa do Jet Lag e a enorme diferença de horário entre Seattle e Londres. Ao chegar no nosso quarto, me aproximei de Edward e o abracei forte.

- Nunca ninguém fez isso por mim. Você sabia o quão importante era e fez essa surpresa maravilhosa. É um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida. É a realização do meu maior sonho. Eu nunca terei palavras suficientes para te agradecer.  
>- Meu anjo, já disse que não precisa me agradecer. Eu fiz isso porque gosto de você e quero te ver feliz. – Ele se afastou de mim e me beijou com paixão. O beijo terminou antes que eu gostaria.<br>- Edward, você me fez feliz... - Olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele. – Você me fez não, você me faz... – Não consegui completar a frase, pois Edward pegou meu pescoço com uma mão e me trouxe para os seus lábios enquanto sua outra mão aproximava nossos corpos.

Nosso beijo estava tão intenso que Edward me levantou do chão e eu enrosquei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Essa era à hora certa para fazer o que eu queria fazer desde sempre. Edward me deitou na cama e nosso beijo só foi interrompido pela falta do ar. Ele estava de lado na cama me encarando quando eu o empurrei para o lado e deitei em cima dele. Nossas línguas dançavam naquele beijo lascivo. Nossas respirações ficando pesadas a cada momento. Friccionei meu quadril no dele fazendo seus lábios emitirem um gemido.

- B-Bella... Não que eu não esteja gos-gostando... – Ele tentava falar enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. - Mas acho melhor parar. Eu não conseguirei parar quando você quiser. Você está me pro-provocando. – Ele se arrepiou com meu último beijo próximo ao seu pomo de adão.  
>- Edward... – Mordi sua orelha causando calafrios nele. – Dessa vez eu não vou parar... Dessa vez eu vou ser sua.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Não me matem pessoas! Tenho um aviso para fazer. Não sei se conseguirei postar o capítulo quinta que vem, mas prometo que assim que finalizar eu posto! Eu sei que vocês vão me xingar porque eu terminei nessa situação, mas de uma coisa vocês podem ter certeza: O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PROMETE FORTES EMOÇÕES. AHAHAHAH.  
>Eu tinha posto semana passada, mas não foi era o meu twitter aqui (arroba)AshtonVitaB para quem quiser me perguntar algo e tal. E quem tiver dúvida da fic ou qualquer coisa que queira me perguntar é meu formspring é bruninhaashton. Pode me xingar, falar que eu escrevo mal, falar o que eu posso melhorar, ideias que voces gostariam que acontecesse... Só não vale dar xibatada na Bellinha gente. Ela é indecisa! rsrs.<br>__Quem deixar o e-mail vai receber um teaser do próximo capítulo no sábado, mas tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando até domingo! O meu é brunavita(arroba)yahoo(ponto)it. Podem me xingar a vontade HAHAHAHA.  
>Beijos!<em>

_Obs. *: Quid é uma gíria pra moeda britânica (libra esterlina). _


	23. XXIII

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Edward levantou da cama e foi em direção a lareira. Eu finalmente tinha surpreendido-o com minhas palavras. Levantei da cama e me aproximei dele.<p>

- Bella, você tem certeza? – Ele me encarava seus olhos fitando os meus. – Eu quero muito, mas não quero que faça nada que não esteja à vontade.  
>- É o que eu mais quero no momento Edward.<p>

Ele me olhava de forma amorosa enquanto colocava um pedaço de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Ele começou a me beijar primeiro de forma delicada e rápida até se transformar em um beijo lento e cheio de volúpia. Minhas mãos estavam no pescoço de Edward assim como suas mãos, que antes estavam segurando a minha cintura, agora estão subindo passando pela lateral do meu corpo. Meu corpo tremendo em reação a suas ações. Ele para em cima da alça do meu vestido e interrompe nosso beijo como se estivesse esperando uma afirmação minha. Eu concedo e viro meu rosto para o seu pescoço enquanto deixo beijos em sua jugular.

Depois do que pareciam horas, ele finalmente empurra a alça do meu vestido fazendo o pano deslizar pelo meu corpo. Minhas mãos vão de encontro ao seu peito e eu começo a abrir lentamente todos os botões da sua camisa. Nossos olhares sempre juntos e nossas respirações ofegantes. Ao abri-la, eu consigo visualizar seu peito definido nu. Minha primeira reação é passear com minhas mãos em seus músculos torneados até chegar em seus ombros quando eu empurro a camisa para que fique junto com o meu vestido no chão do quarto.

Nossas línguas dançavam enquanto Edward travava uma luta com sua calça jeans. Senti suas mãos em minha cintura novamente e ouvi um barulho de sua calça caindo no chão enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos durante o beijo. Eu estava me movimentando e ele estava me guiando de costas para algum lugar no quarto até que senti a cama batendo em meus pés.

Eu me deitei calmamente seguida por Edward que estava fazendo um esforço para não colocar seu peso em cima de mim. Seus lábios desciam da minha boca para meu queixo em seguida para meu pescoço e de lá para minha clavícula. Suas mãos com vida própria vagavam pelo meu corpo. Primeiro passando por minhas coxas e subindo para minha barriga até chegar em meu seio coberto pelo sutiã. Tentei sem sucesso segurar o gemido audível que saiu de mim fazendo Edward sorrir. Minha pele se arrepiou quando seus dedos passaram delicadamente meus seios.

Seu sorriso me fez despertar um espírito travesso em mim. Minhas mãos seguiram por seu peito definido usando minha unha para provocá-lo até bem próximo do elástico de sua boxer. Depois rocei minhas pernas nas dele fazendo-o murmurar entredentes e xingar baixinho. Esse foi o estopim para a nossa noite de preliminares acabar.

Edward removeu suas mãos de meus seios e foi em direção as minhas costas, mais precisamente no fecho do sutiã. Sua habilidade em removê-lo em menos de 5 minutos me deixou surpresa. Ele jogou em algum lugar do quarto e voltou explorar meu corpo que em pouco tempo estava sem minha última roupa intima. Edward se esticou para pegar em sua cômoda uma camisinha que ele rasgou e colocou de uma forma muito lenta e sexy quase me fazendo entrar em combustão espontânea.

Terminado esse show a parte, eu não consegui me segurar e empurrei-o na cama e subi em cima dele. Edward agarrou minha cintura e me beijou com pressa explorando com sua língua todos os lugares possíveis da minha boca.

Senti seu membro duro roçando a entrada de meu sexo, e como se fosse um convite, empurrei meu quadril em sua direção. Minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos com força diante da minha necessidade. Eu gemia enquanto Edward me beijava lentamente o pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava para dentro de mim. Minha testa "enrrugou" quando senti um pequeno desconforto já que fazia algum tempo que eu não tinha relações com ninguém.

- Te machuquei? - Edward perguntou preocupado.  
>- Não baby. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Não para, por favor.<p>

Aos poucos seu comprimento se encaixou perfeitamente dentro de mim. Era como se fossemos peças de um quebra cabeça. Nossos corpos e beijos se encaixavam de uma forma que eu nunca presenciei com alguém. Essa sensação única de união era indescritível.

Seus quadris começaram se mover de forma lenta e então passava para rápido que me deixava desconcertada. Seus movimentos alternavam entre suaves e fortes no momento certo e com todo cuidado. Edward beijava meus lábios de forma lasciva fazendo com que nossas respirações ficassem ofegantes. Por mais que eu estivesse tentando me segurar, eu não iria agüentar por mais tempo e ele também não.

Movimentei meus quadris para facilitar a sincronia de nossos corpos e ele acelerou mais o ritmo. Ele impulsionava para dentro de mim e isso foi o suficiente para eu me perder fazendo com que meu corpo se apertasse ao dele, minha libertação desprendendo a sua. Não tive forcas para aguentar e acabei deitando exausta em seu peito. Nós ficamos em silêncio só com nossas respirações ao fundo.

- Isso foi... – Edward começou e eu completei.  
>- Sim, eu sei.<p>

Eram poucas palavras, mas nós entendemos o que cada um queria dizer. Edward começou a cantarolar uma música mexendo em meus cabelos e, repetindo o que aconteceu todos os dias da semana passada, eu peguei no sono deitada em seu peito.

A claridade do quarto estava me tirando de um sonho que eu ainda não estava preparada para finalizar. Não existiam palavras suficiente para explicar o quão intensa e maravilhosa tinha sido a minha noite. Edward foi o cara mais romântico e cuidadoso que eu já tive relação e eu finalmente estava em paz comigo mesma. Não tinham mais pendências entre nós. Enfim éramos um casal de verdade.

Estiquei meus braços na cama e notei que estava vazia. Abri meus olhos mesmo lutando contra isso e procurei-o pelo quarto. Nada de Edward. Escutei um barulho vindo do banheiro e o segui sabendo exatamente o que eu estava fazendo e o que iria realmente acontecer. Enrolei-me nos lençóis e fui em direção ao banheiro. Espero que Edward não tenha trancado a porta do banheiro. Minha mão foi lentamente na maçaneta da porta e girou evitando qualquer barulho sequer. Destrancada, perfeito.

Abri a porta lentamente e contei mais uma vez com a sorte. Edward estava distraído cantando no chuveiro. Não pude deixar de encarar Edward completamente nu enquanto gotas d'água batiam em seu corpo totalmente definido lavando-o.

- Gostando do que vê, Bella? – Edward falou me tirando do transe e me dando um susto.  
>- Puta merda Edward! Que susto. – Ele riu para mim. - Acordei e você não tava do meu lado. – Fiz bico. Minha coragem de entrar no banho junto com ele se escondeu em algum lugar.<br>- Quer tomar um banho comigo? – Ele perguntou meio envergonhado. Eu ri da sua falta de jeito. Fui em direção a Edward largando o lençol pelo caminho. Ele sorriu ao me ver tão solta.

Parei na sua frente e encarei meus pés. Crise de vergonha agora não rola. Edward pegou meu queixo e levantou-o para eu olhar em seus olhos.

- Você é linda. – Ele falou.

Eu não resisti após o seu comentário. Coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei da forma mais sincera e cheia de sentimentos que eu já fiz algum dia. Edward me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele me encostou na parede do banheiro me fazendo ter arrepios por conta da parede gelada. Nossos corpos estavam encaixados assim como nosso beijo, que foi interrompido pela falta de ar. Enquanto recuperávamos os nossos fôlegos, suas mãos passeavam pela lateral do meu corpo deixando um rastro de calor. Sua boca estava em meu pescoço beijando-o e indo em direção ao meu ouvido.

- Você é tão perfeita. – Sussurrava ele me deixando mais excitada.

Edward conseguia transformar simples gestos em ações que me deixavam fora de órbita. Essas preliminares estava nos deixando maluco e eu sentia as nossas respirações ficando pesadas. Eu não estava mais aguentando esperar, eu precisava dele dentro de mim. Eu desci meu corpo somente para aliviar a pressão que estava sentindo entre minhas pernas quando ouvi o meu próprio gemido após a pequena fricção. Senti Edward abrindo aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava me deixando com vontade de provocá-lo também.

Levei minhas mãos até seu pescoço fazendo carícias. Minha boca deixava um rastro de beijos começando por sua boca e indo em direção a bochecha passando por seu queixo, pomo de adão e subindo em seu pescoço rumo a sua orelha enquanto minhas unhas marcavam de seu pescoço até suas costas. Edward arfava baixinho enquanto eu seguia com minhas provocações.

- Você também é perfeito, Edward. – Murmurei em seu ouvido fazendo-o gemer de forma audível. Edward não conseguiu se segurar pegando minhas pernas novamente e deslizando para dentro de mim ocasionando os nossos suspiros.

Nós já estávamos mais do que preparados. Nossas brincadeiras tinham levado a gente a um limite quase insuportável de espera. Notei Edward aumentar o ritmo e tudo que eu estava pensando no momento era para ele continuar mais e mais. Talvez eu tenha externado isso. Não sei dizer o que aconteceu, mas ele obedeceu meus pedidos ocultos. Senti que algo estava se formando em minha barriga. Eu já estava quase lá.

- Edward... Não pare... Por favor. – Implorei enquanto Edward impulsionava dentro de mim mais de uma vez. Gritei seu nome antes do meu corpo se apertar em torno dele enfim chegando ao prazer juntos. Ficamos ali ofegantes enquanto o chuveiro ainda ligado lavava nossos corpos cansados após o sexo.

Posteriormente ao banho, que demorou mais do que esperávamos, descemos para tomar café da manhã. Edward insistiu que eu deveria comer o verdadeiro café da manhã inglês enquanto eu relutava. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: _Quem come feijão às 10 da manhã?  
><em>  
>- Tá bom baby. – Ele me olhou de forma curiosa. – O que houve?<br>- É a primeira vez que me chama assim sem ser na hora do sexo e eu adorei ouvir. – Ele me deixou constrangida. – Não fique com vergonha. – Eu o tinha chamado de baby na hora do sexo?  
>- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Eu perguntei mudando de assunto.<br>- Eu apoio ficar no hotel só aproveitando o tempo perdido. – Olhei pra ele com o meu famoso bico consigo-tudo-que-eu-quero. – Que houve meu anjo?  
>- Edward, eu estou em Londres. Como você pode me pedir para ficar em um hotel? Não que eu não queira recuperar o tempo perdido... – Pisquei pra ele. – Mas podemos fazer isso depois, não acha? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. O garçom colocou o café da manhã na mesa e eu olhei torto para o feijão. – Posso ignorar essa parte? – Apontei pra parte que me desagradava.<br>- Não. Nadinha. Come que você não vai se arrepender. - Gemi em frustração.

E eu estava totalmente enganada. O café da manhã se completava com todos os itens presentes. Até o feijão ficava bom. Eu comi tudo para a alegria de Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com a minha alimentação e comer era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para ele relaxar e largar o modo médico nessa viagem. Pelo menos fora do congresso.

Quando saímos do hotel, eu consegui respirar aliviada. Íamos conhecer os pontos turísticos próximos ao hotel como a troca da guarda, o Big Ben e a London Eye. Em nenhum momento Edward se queixou das minha mil fotos tiradas em cada monumento. Ele ria enquanto eu fazia muitas poses diferentes no mesmo lugar. Afinal, se a única foto que eu tirasse ficasse ruim? Londres não era do lado de Seattle, eu sempre pensava assim. Acho que o impacto maior foi quando viajamos pra Vegas e ele viu a irmã e Alice fazendo o mesmo senão pior que eu. Alias, eu precisava ligar pra Alice, mas deixei o celular no hotel. Depois eu ligaria pra ela.

Paramos um pouco na hora do almoço e mais uma vez Edward me fez almoçar a comida típica da Inglaterra. Dessa vez eu não tinha que reclamar já que não era nada muito exótico, e sim peixe frito com batata frita. Eu só reparei na hora quando estávamos indo embora. Estava quase na hora da troca da guarda. Edward pegou um táxi para chegarmos mais rápido, mas não foi o suficiente para conseguirmos ver.

- Calma Bella. Não precisa ficar triste com isso. Teremos um monte de dia para ver. Só não poderemos ir amanha porque domingo não tem troca da guarda. - Ele falou e eu comecei a rir. - Que foi?  
>- Edward, hoje é domingo! - Falei fazendo nós dois rirmos que nem duas crianças felizes em época de Natal.<p>

Nossos passeios foram maravilhosos. Era muito bom passar um tempo sozinha com ele sem nenhuma preocupação. Sempre de mãos dadas ou fazendo caricias nos momentos propícios, nós parecíamos um casal perfeito. Nem dava pra perceber que a mulher do casal é uma louca que tentava afastar o marido para conseguir o divórcio.

Estávamos na London Eye próximo ao por do sol quando, após tirar muitas fotos, sentei ao seu lado e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu sentia que estava em paz comigo mesma. Eu estava adorando ter atenção dele. Ser paparicada, adorada... Amada. Essa palavra tabu veio aos meus pensamentos. Era muito cedo pra pensar em amor não é? Ninguém ama outro alguém da noite pro dia, mas também não foi assim. Eu já nutria um sentimento por ele antes da viagem de Las Vegas. Edward era um homem muito atraente e qualquer menina daria um rim para estar no meu lugar. E eu esnobando. Agora eu simplesmente percebi que não queria que Edward saísse nunca de perto de mim. Para sempre como um companheiro. Acho que isso só pode ser...

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos? - Edward falou me tirando do meu mundo. Eu ri e beijei seus lábios.  
>- Estou pensando em como eu sou feliz por ter você do meu lado. - Deixei fluir as palavras que estavam em minha mente sem filtro. Ele girou meu corpo e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos. – E como eu fui tola...<br>- Shhh... – Edward me silenciou colando seus lábios nos meus. – O que passou, passou. Você não sabe o que me faz sentir ouvindo isso meu anjo. – Ele respirou fundo e abriu aquele sorriso que eu amava. – Por favor, não programe nada para final de semana.  
>- Por quê?<br>- Quero te levar em um lugar que eu considero perfeito. É calmo, relaxante... Eu amo aquele lugar e gostaria que você conhecesse. E nem preciso completar que é surpresa. – Bufei alto demais e ele riu.

Aproveitamos o bom tempo – isso quer dizer sem chuvas – para andarmos pelo centro de Londres e eu aproveitei para tirar mais fotos. Eu notei que Edward já estava cansado, mas ele não falava nada e sempre tentava disfarçar quando eu estava olhando. Pedi pra irmos para o hotel e que de lá mesmo jantaríamos. Comemos no hotel e aproveitamos para Edward me explicar novamente como seria a agenda dele nessa semana. Congresso de manhã e saídas comigo à tarde. Ele não poderia deixar o celular ligado e eu tinha que sair com o celular. Procurei alguns passeios que eu poderia fazer sem ele na internet enquanto ele separava uma roupa para amanhã. Quando tudo já estava separado tanto meu quanto dele, nós nos deitamos e aproveitamos aquele momento para explorar nossos corpos e assim nos conhecermos melhor. Após muitas carícias, fomos descansar.

Acordei com um singelo beijo na testa de Edward avisando que estava indo para o congresso. Nosso combinado era eu passear de manhã e de tarde ele se encontraria comigo. Ele já estava na porta quando eu levantei da cama e corri em sua direção.

- Edward? - Ele me olhou quando eu me joguei em seus braços. Ele conseguiu me pegar a tempo. - Bom congresso, baby. - Beijei sua bochecha.  
>- Me espera para sairmos. - Ele falou com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto.<br>- Vou ficar nas redondezas. - Pisquei pra ele enquanto ele me mandava outro beijo e fechava a porta.

Fui chegar meu celular e tomei um susto. Alice tinha deixado mais de 15 mensagens perguntando como eu estava. Eu ri do desespero dela para saber notícias de como estávamos aqui. Eu mandei uma mensagem pedindo pra ela me avisar quando estivesse acordada para eu ligar pra ela. Eram 8 horas da manhã em Londres e ela provavelmente já devia estar dormindo. Para minha surpresa ela enviou uma mensagem logo após a minha.

_**"Me liga agora Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ou eu pego o primeiro avião para Londres. ~ Sua irmã preferida."**_

Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente da mensagem louca da minha irmã. Primeiro que ela usou meu nome de casada e segundo que ela falou como se Londres fosse à casa do papai. Achei melhor não desafiar Alice já que quando ela cisma com uma coisa, sai de baixo. Disquei o número.

- A única razão que eu perdôo para você não me ter me ligado até agora é você estar recuperando o tempo de recatada perdido e dado uma canseira no Edward por 24 horas seguidas.  
>- Oi sis, tudo bem? Meu vôo foi ótimo apesar de estar vendada e com fone de ouvido. Londres é lind...<br>- Eu sei como Londres é linda mesmo não tendo visitando ainda. Eu quero saber o motivo do sumiço. Tava aproveitando, né Is?  
>- Alice, deixa de ser atrevida! O que tanto te interessa minha vida sexual? É você que tá sem fazer ou sou eu?<br>- Claro que é você, mana. Eu tenho que fazer pelo menos...  
>- Alice, informação demais. Não quero saber sua rotina, por favor. Nossa, Rosalie tá sobrevivendo sem falar com Edward ein?<br>- Ei, eu estou ouvindo tá? – Rosalie resmungou.  
>- Sabia que vocês estavam no viva-voz!<br>- Tá bom Bells, chega de mimimi e fala logo. Você já teve bastante tempo com Edward dormindo na mesma cama. Carente. Conchinha...  
>- Nossa vocês são chatas demais ein? Como se eu não tivesse dormindo com o Edward todos os dias desde semana passada...<br>- O QUE? – As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu dava um tapa na minha testa. Eu esqueci que não tinha comentado nada com elas. Meu celular apitou baixando sinalizando que estava ficando sem bateria.  
>- Olha, vou ter que desligar. Depois nós conversamos porque meu celular vai acabar a bateria.<br>- Não conta só o básico. – Minha irmã fofoqueira perguntou. E assim eu resumi toda aquela noite da boate e o resto da semana em menos de 5 minutos.  
>- Quem diria em Bells. Tô chocada com sua atitude. – Ouvi risos do outro lado da linha e isso já estava me deixando revoltada. – Agora que está aí, resolveu ceder aos charmes do meu irmão? – As duas hienas ficaram rindo de mim. Resolvi entrar no jogo delas.<br>- Sim.  
>- Como assim sim? – Alice perguntou.<br>- Eu e Edward fizemos... - Ouvi uma música indicando que o celular desligou. Olhei para o celular vendo seu ultimo suspiro antes de desligar e foi aí que eu comecei a rir.

Eu sentei no chão de tanto que eu ria. Eu conseguia visualizar elas se matando de raiva porque eu não completei o raciocínio. Fui me arrumar para fazer o passeio mais esperado por mim: Stonehenge. Antes de sair do hotel, deixei um bilhete avisando que estaria lá e que meu celular estava recarregando contrariando uma das regras de Edward que era sair sem celular. Eu não conseguia pensar direito de tão ansiosa que eu estava. Como eu já tinha pesquisado antes como chegava, peguei minhas coisas e fui à luta. Como Stonehenge não era em Londres, eu tinha que pegar um ônibus e aguardar às duas horas mais longas da minha vida até chegar ao monumento.

Cheguei a Salisbury e aproveitei para conhecer uma catedral medieval que tinha nos arredores. Era a mais linda que eu já tinha visto com todos os detalhes entalhados nas paredes. Eu caminhava pelos bancos da catedral e meus dedos roçando as paredes cheia de história me deixavam a ponto de meus olhos ficarem marejados. Com certeza se minha irmã tivesse aqui, estaria rindo de mim e do meu momento chorona por estar conhecendo um dos países que eu sempre amei só pela história e beleza natural. Peguei mais um ônibus e finalmente cheguei ao local esperado. Minha testa encostada na janela e meus olhos capturando cada mudança de imagem. Ansiosa até que finalmente vi o que eu estava querendo ver desde sempre. Eu não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Minha primeira ação foi sentar no chão e simplesmente olhar.

_Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora lembrando como conheci a história do Stonehenge pela primeira vez. Eu estava no colégio e cheguei em casa doida para conversar com minha mãe.  
><em>_- Filha, como foi à aula hoje?_  
><em>- Mamãe, eu aprendi uma coisa tão legal na aula de história. Minha professora contou sobre o monumento do Stonehenge na Inglaterra. Ela ensinou que os estudiosos achavam que lá antigamente era usado por mágicos e religiosos. Não é legal?<em>  
><em>- Nossa Bella, você ficou empolgada com a aula hoje não é? – Concordei com a cabeça<em>  
><em>- Lá é tão bonito mãe. Eu quero ir lá um dia. Parece mágica...<em>

- É um sonho não é? Esse lugar exala magia... – Concordei com aquelas palavras ao fundo que estavam sendo ditas por alguém desconhecido. – Minha filha, está tudo bem com você? – Uma senhora perguntou me tirando da minha bolha. Só depois vi que a preocupação da doce mulher era porque estava chorando sentada no chão.  
>- Não senhora. Obrigada pela preocupação. Eu estava lembrando da minha mãe. – Sorri ao recordar aquele momento com ela. Eu sentia tanta a falta dela.<p>

Permaneci sentada nem sentindo a hora passar. Eu via que as pessoas me olhavam estranho ao me ver sentada olhando para o local fixo, mas eu não me importei em nenhum momento. Foi naquele lugar que eu conseguia me sentir livre de preocupações e reviver momentos felizes que tive em toda minha vida até agora. Eu estava tão bem que nem quis olhar na direção dos olhares das pessoas curiosas que estavam próximos de mim. Eu não me importei com ninguém no momento só comigo até sentir mãos em meus braços me apertando e me virando fazendo eu encarar os olhos verdes de um homem com a face transtornada. Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Eu não vou reclamar com ninguém, mas ninguém comentou no capítulo anterior e isso me deixa muito triste e com pouca vontade de continuar. Só isso. Vou copiar aqui o que falei na N/A da semana passada.  
><em>**  
><strong>_Eu tinha posto semana passada, mas não foi era o meu twitter aqui (arroba)AshtonVitaB para quem quiser me perguntar algo e tal. E quem tiver dúvida da fic ou qualquer coisa que queira me perguntar é meu formspring é bruninhaashton. Pode me xingar, falar que eu escrevo mal, falar o que eu posso melhorar, ideias que voces gostariam que acontecesse... Só não vale dar xibatada na Bellinha gente. Ela é indecisa! rsrs.  
><em>_Quem deixar o e-mail vai receber um teaser do próximo capítulo no sábado, mas tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando até domingo! O meu é brunavita(arroba)yahoo(ponto)it. Podem me xingar a vontade HAHAHAHA.  
>Beijos!<em>


	24. XXIV

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Esse congresso não podia ter vindo em melhor hora. Após aquela noite em que fui deixado na mão pela Bella, nós estávamos dormindo juntos. Dormir junto não significa ter relações é claro. É ter que acordar todos os dias com um puta desconforto entre as pernas tendo a mulher que você gosta dormindo em seus braços e não poder fazer nada. Eu não podia falar nada, mas desde a noite da boate eu estava frustrado.<p>

Então tudo muda quando eu viajo com Bella para Londres. Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de rolar alguma coisa já que não seria eu que iria forçar Bella a fazer alguma coisa. E quando nós chegamos de um encontro com meus amigos da faculdade, Bella quis fazer naquele momento o que eu estou suplicando para fazer a meses e eu não precisei pedi-la. E nós fizemos. Eu não queria mais sair do hotel. Minha vontade era não tirar Bella do quarto. Na cama para ser mais exato. Só que ela nunca tinha vindo a Londres e seria uma sacanagem minha pedir isso.

Esse final de semana com Bella não foi outra palavra senão espetacular. Segunda-feira chegou e com ela meu congresso que ia começar cedo. Já tínhamos combinado na noite anterior o que seria feito. Nada de sair sem celular, fazer passeios próximos ao hotel de manhã e de tarde sairíamos juntos. Eu dava graças pelo meu congresso ser só na parte da manhã. Preparei-me e olhei aquele anjo deitado na cama. Seus cabelos cor de chocolate estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro enquanto seu corpo estava coberto pelo lençol. Respirei fundo e deixei um beijo em sua testa. Quando estava próximo a porta, ouvi um barulho vindo da cama.

- Edward? - Olhei enquanto ela corria na minha direção. Deixei cair à pasta enquanto segurava-a em meus braços. - Bom congresso, baby.  
>- Me espera para sairmos. – Falei sorrindo para ela enquanto Bella me deixava um beijo no rosto.<br>- Vou ficar nas redondezas.

Assim que sai do hotel, senti um mau pressentimento que foi ignorado. Nada poderia dar errado e eu estava me prendendo a esse pensamento. Cheguei no local onde seria realizado o congresso e logo encontrei Andrew.

- E aí cara? Tá todo contente ein Eddizinho. Noite foi boa ontem... – Soquei seu braço. – Porra cara, isso dói.  
>- Para de me chamar de Eddizinho seu babaca. E para de secar minha mulher. Estou de olho em você Andrew. – Falei sério.<br>- Estava brincando Cullen. Até parece que iria furar seu olho...  
>- Acho bom.<br>- Talvez só pela Bella. – Ele riu e me abraçou me fazendo rolar os olhos. – Vamos entrar logo.

Assim que entramos, demos de cara com William e Patrick já sentados esperando a palestra começar. Todos desligaram os celulares e como eu estava com Bella aqui achei melhor deixar em silencioso. De meia em meia hora eu olhava o celular e via que ninguém tinha ligado ou deixado mensagem.

- Cara, relaxa. – William reparou e veio falar comigo. - Ela só tá em outro país. Seria pior se esse congresso fosse na França ou em Madrid. Você sabe como os franceses e espanhóis são chatos com quem fala Inglês né? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Falta menos de 2 horas. Fica calmo.

Segui os conselhos do meu amigo e tirei o foco do meu celular. Mesmo estando com aquela sensação de que eu estaria com problemas mais tarde. Foquei na palestra e fiz algumas anotações quando informaram que teria um almoço disponibilizado pela empresa. Isso significava que a palestra de hoje acabou. Optei por almoçar com Bella e meus amigos entenderam. Peguei meu celular e tinham duas mensagens não lidas. E eram de Rosalie. Abri não entendendo nada.

"**O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM BELLA? ELA NÃO QUIS ME DIZER!"**

"**Desculpa Eddie, você tá no congresso. Quando acordar, te ligo."**

Olhei para primeira mensagem de Rosalie com uma bola na minha garganta. O que eu fiz com Bella? Nem eu sabia. Afastei o pensamento e resolvi ligar para o celular dela. Fora da área ou desligado. Não deve ser nada. Liguei para o celular dela de novo. Fora da área ou desligado. Eu tinha motivos para ficar preocupado? Resolvi ligar para o hotel e ter minha resposta.

- Boa tarde. Gostaria de ligar para o quarto do Sr. Cullen.  
>- Um momento, por favor. – Me colocaram para ouvir uma música de fundo. Não precisava ficar nervoso. – Senhor, ninguém responde. Com quem eu falo?<br>- Edward Cullen.  
>- Senhor, o gerente disse que sua mulher saiu e que ainda não retornou.<br>- Obrigado senhora.

Tudo o que eu mais precisava era da minha mulher perdida por Londres. Voltei para o almoço e encontrei meus amigos numa mesa separada. Eles me olharam estranho, mas nada falaram. Eu estava tentando colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Onde diabos a Bella poderia estar que não atendia o telefone. Isso se ela tinha levado ele. Ela não poderia ter feito isso.

- Edward, dá pra falar o que tá acontecendo ao invés de ficar abrindo e fechando a mão? Tá me deixando nervoso por você. – Andrew falou me encarando. Respirei fundo.  
>- Bella não atende meu celular. Ela não está no hotel. Minha irmã me mandou uma mensagem perguntando "<em>O que que eu fiz para Bella?<em>". Estou tentando me controlar, mas não estou conseguindo muito bem. Só isso. – Olhei para eles e Will foi o único que falou.  
>- Não adianta ficar nervoso. Ela provavelmente esta num lugar que não tenha sinal. Vamos pensar com calma. O que ela disse que mais gostaria de fazer aqui em Londres? – Will perguntou.<p>

Tinha sentido a pergunta que ele fazia. Eu comecei a pensar em todas as nossas conversas que envolviam Londres. Quando tomamos café no dia do seu aniversário, ela me disse que queria conhecer Londres, mas nenhum lugar especifico. Algumas conversas sobre viajar nos outros dias... Nada. Tentei vasculhar em minha cabeça todos os momentos que tive com Bella desde quando cheguei em Seattle e me veio um estalo. Nossa primeira saída em casal sem sermos um casal com Emmet e Rosalie. Falei que nunca tinha ido ao Stonehenge e ela quase me bateu...

- Já sei! Ela foi a Salisbury. No monumento. Porra, eu falei pra ela ficar nas redondezas... Vou demorar pra chegar lá... Merda. – Resmunguei.  
>- Vamos. Eu te levo lá Edward. – William falou se levantando.<br>- Eu vou ficar de tocaia no hotel pra ver se ela chega. Qualquer coisa te ligo. – Patrick falou.  
>- Eu não sei o que faço. Vou com você e Will. – Andrew falou.<p>

Eu e meus amigos nos levantamos e fomos para a porta chamando atenção de poucas pessoas que estavam perto. Que se danem eles. Contava com Will e sua direção enlouquecida para chegar em Salisbury em pouco tempo. Normalmente o ônibus faz 2 horas para chegar no lugar. Com William dirigindo eu duvido que demoraríamos 1 hora. Enquanto estávamos na estrada, eu só pensava em como ela poderia ter feito isso comigo. Afinal, ela me conhecia. Sabia como eu era com minha irmã. Eu só queria ouvir as explicações dela.

Passamos por Salisbury e em dez minutos chegamos ao monumento. Todos olhavam para o carro para ver quem eram os loucos que estavam dentro do carro em alta velocidade. Sai batendo a porta do carro e a procurei entre todas as pessoas que estavam no local visitando. Estava um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo dentro de mim. Todos me encaravam, pois eu era o único que estava correndo no lugar. Estava começando a ficar preocupado já que não a encontrava em lugar nenhum até que eu a vi sentada no chão olhando para as pedras. Corri em sua direção e peguei a pelos braços e virei para olhar nos meus olhos. Ela esteve chorando, mas isso não fez diminuir a raiva que estava dentro de mim.

- Edward, eu posso explicar...  
>- Por favor, não fale nada. – Peguei meu celular e vi que tinha sinal. Respirei fundo e perguntei – Só me responde uma pergunta. Porque você não atende seu celular?<br>- Eu não estou com o celular aqui. Ele acabou a bateria. Deixei um papel dizendo que estava aqui... – Baixei minha cabeça em derrota. Era tudo que eu não queria escutar. - Edward! Não faça isso.  
>- Não fazer o que Bella? Quem quebrou a promessa duas vezes não fui eu. – Ela me olhou não entendendo e eu expliquei. – Quem falou que não ia sair sem celular? Quem falou que ia ficar nas redondezas? Eu sou a pessoa mais compreensiva do mundo Bella, mas uma coisa que eu não aceito muito bem é promessas quebradas. – Ela me olhou com a cabeça baixa e murmurou algo que não entendi. – O que você disse?<br>- Desculpa. Não adianta eu falar que você não vai aceitar mesmo. – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Pode ficar aqui comigo só um pouco?  
>- Preciso ligar para William e Patrick. Eles estavam me ajudando a procurar você. Já volto.<p>

Afastei-me dela e peguei meu celular avisando a Patrick que já estava com Bella. Ele me pediu calma e desligou o telefone. A próxima ligação foi para Will avisando que eu estava com Bella e que se quisessem poderiam ir embora. Aproveitei para agradecer sua ajuda mais uma vez e ele falou que iria nos esperar e para eu ter paciência e não fazer nada precipitado. Respirei fundo e olhei para Bella que encarava em pé o monumento como se tivesse travando um diálogo mental com ele. Fiquei ao seu lado e reparei que ela estava chorando. Continuei parado ao seu lado. Eu estava muito decepcionado e não queria falar para depois não me arrepender.

Eu estava parado com os braços presos nas minhas costas quando Bella me abraçou de lado e encostou seu rosto no meu peito. Do jeito que estava eu fiquei. Olhava para o local onde tinham várias pedras posicionadas de forma que ninguém sabia o como. Nunca tinha estado ali e fiquei encantado pela beleza do local. Morei a tanto tempo na Inglaterra e nunca tinha passado pela área rural próxima de Londres. Senti as lágrimas de Bella molhando minha camisa. Apesar de estar puto com ela, eu não poderia deixá-la chorando desse jeito. Peguei seu queixo em minhas mãos e olhei em seus olhos.

- O que houve Bella?  
>- Não é nada. Podemos ir embora se você quiser. – Peguei-a pelos braços e posicionei na minha frente de modo que pudesse abraçá-la de verdade. – Se você fizer isso, não vou conseguir parar de chorar Edward.<br>- Quer conversar depois? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Então vamos.

Bella pegou sua bolsa no chão e tirou os óculos de dentro dela. Não que isso escondesse o fato que ela estava chorando já que seu nariz estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Estávamos andando lado a lado sem nos tocar quando a mão de Bella pegou a minha e me apertou. Segurei sua mão e não fiz nada, além disso. Ela baixou a cabeça enquanto andávamos para o carro de Will. Se eu não demonstrasse que estava realmente chateado com a atitude dela, ela nunca me respeitaria, eu acho. Chegamos no carro e Will e Andrew estavam sentados no banco da frente.

- Oi Bella, eu falei para você fugir do Edward, mas não precisava levar ao pé da letra né? – Ele falou rindo me deixando puto. Olhei para ele pelo espelho do carro e ele percebeu que não gostou da brincadeira. – Desculpa cara.

O silêncio estava desconfortável no carro. William, como sempre, tentou puxar assunto com Bella para tentar quebrar aquele clima.

- Bella? – Ele chamou nossa atenção chamando-a e ela olhou para ele pelo espelho retrovisor. - Gostou do Stonehenge?  
>- Ah sim, muito bonito Will. É o lugar que eu mais queria conhecer. Me traz lembranças felizes e tristes. – Ela sorriu sem graça. Eu olhava a paisagem pela janela apenas prestando atenção no que ela dizia.<br>- Mas o que você lembra? Se não quiser falar, tudo bem.  
>- Ah, não tem problema falar. Quando eu era muito pequena, eu aprendi no colégio sobre o Stonehenge. Cheguei em casa doida pra contar pra mamãe o que tinha aprendido e falei muito empolgada com ela que era lindo e que queria conhecer o lugar mais que tudo no mundo. Ela ria de mim e falou que um dia eu iria... – Ela suspirou. – Eu me lembrei dela assim que eu vi. Eu sinto muita falta dela.<br>- Ela mora longe? – Will perguntou sem se dar conta do que realmente tinha acontecido.  
>- Ela morreu de aneurisma cerebral em Julho. – Assim que suas palavras saíram de sua boca eu senti um aperto em minha garganta. Olhei para ela enquanto ela olhava para seus joelhos.<br>- Sinto muito Bella. Eu perdi minha mãe também ano passado... Eu sei o que você tá sentindo.  
>- É, vai passar. – Ela olhou em minha direção e se assustou que eu a encarava. Ela baixou a cabeça novamente.<br>- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com uma fome absurda. – Andrew falou tirando aquele clima pesado que estava no carro. – Vamos comer em algum lugar bem britânico para que a Bella possa conhecer? É claro, se vocês não tiverem nada programado.  
>- Podemos ir.<br>- Tem um restaurante lá na Piccadilly Circus que é muito bom. Não lembro o nome, mas sei como chegar. – Will falou e todos toparam.

Bella ainda estava cabisbaixa quando finalmente chegamos ao restaurante. Fizemos nossos pedidos e pedi para Will e Andrew me avisarem quando a comida chegasse que eu e Bella íamos para a área externa do restaurante. Estávamos sozinhos no local. Sentamos um de frente para o outro. Eu olhava para Bella enquanto ela encarava seus sapatos.

- Bella? – Ela me olhou quando eu a chamei. - Você pode falar alguma coisa, por favor? Estou ficando agoniado pelo seu silêncio.  
>- O que você quer que eu fale Edward? Eu te decepcionei e não tenho como voltar atrás. A única coisa que posso fazer é ficar calada antes que eu faça mais alguma coisa errada.<br>- Estou decepcionado sim. Eu prezo a verdade e a palavra mais do que tudo. Todas as coisas que você fez no passado pra mim não eram de nada. Podiam me achar um banana, um frouxo, mas realmente nada me incomodava. Eu faço tudo que for possível pelas pessoas que eu gosto e amo Bella, mas isso...  
>- Eu sei... – Bella suspirou. – Não queria estragar nossa viagem. Peço desculpas novamente.<br>- Vai passar o que eu to sentindo Bella, só me dê um tempo. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ela permitiu. – Porque você nunca me contou sobre a morte da sua mãe?  
>- Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar pilhado. Eu não quero você em cima de mim. Já tenho Emmet e Rosalie que são chatos o suficiente para eu aguentar. E você nunca me perguntou também.<br>- Isso é uma verdade. E você estava chorando por causa da lembrança da sua mãe?  
>- Também. – Olhei para ela pedindo pra continuar. Ela se levantou e sentou ao meu lado. – Eu gosto muito de você Edward e saber que você está decepcionado comigo me deixa... – Ela baixou a cabeça de novo.<br>- Bella, não fica assim. Não quero que você chore por minha causa. Senta aqui. – Ela sentou em meu colo enquanto eu fazia carinho em suas costas. – O que vamos fazer hoje? Quer assistir Les Miserables? – Ela saiu de meu abraço e me encarou.  
>- Sério? Mas isso não é caro? Se for caro eu não quero... – Colei meus lábios nos dela para silenciá-la, porém não era a sua ideia. Ela me beijou carinhosamente.<br>– Até que enfim... – Bella murmurou.  
>- O que?<br>- Você não me beija desde a hora que saiu do hotel e tem mais coisa, mas deixa pra lá.  
>- Fala.<br>- Não vou falar.  
>- Fala Bella. – E nisso Bella bufou alto.<br>- Chegou à comida. – Andrew chegou e Bella levantou na mesma hora do meu colo. Dessa vez fui eu que bufei. – Vê se arranja um quarto Cullen. – Bella saiu vermelha de perto e eu dei o dedo para Andrew fazendo-o rir.

Fomos almoçar e, como da outra vez, Will e Andrew começaram a contar todos os meus podres para Bella. Eu via que eles estavam fazendo isso para animá-la, mas eu via que isso não estava funcionando. Ela estava rindo só para alegrá-los. Pedi um minuto para ir a área externa fazer uma ligação. Reservei dois lugares próximos ao palco para ver Les Miserables essa noite ainda. Eu percebi que Bella tinha gostado da ideia, mas não queria falar nada por achar que o valor dos tickets eram caros. Mesmo eu estando chateado com ela, eu resolvi fazer esse agrado. Ela estava chateada também com o fato de sentir falta da mãe.

Voltei para a mesa e senti que eles estavam trocando de assunto só porque eu cheguei. Bella limpava o rosto e eles fugiam dos meus olhares. Terminamos nosso almoço já tardio e fomos caminhar pelo local já que também era um passeio turístico. Will e Andrew tinham outros assuntos para resolver e nos deixaram sozinhos. Passeamos entre as lojas olhando a vida que o Piccadilly Circus tinha com todos aqueles letreiros que lembravam a Times Square em Nova Iorque. Andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas e olhando as lojas, nem vi a hora passar. Quando vi o relógio me assustei porque já estava quase na hora do espetáculo.

- Bella, precisamos ir num lugar. – Ela me olhou triste novamente. – Dá pra parar de fazer essa cara? Quem olha, pensa que eu estou te maltratando.  
>- Então dá pra parar de me chamar de Bella? – Ela respondeu ríspida.<br>- Pensei que não gostasse de Isabella. – Perguntei.  
>- Você não me chama disso também. – Ela falou já perdendo a paciência. – Do que você sempre me chama Edward? – E ela falando desse jeito me fez ter uma crise de riso. – O que você tá rindo? Para de rir Edward!<br>- Você tá de TPM meu anjo... – Consegui ar para falar. Ela me olhou braba, mas eu conseguia ver a cabeça dela trabalhando na contagem dos dias. Enquanto isso, eu segurava o riso. – Pode assumir.  
>- Não estou nada. – Ela cruzou os braços no peito e continuou andando. Ela não assumiria nunca... – Vamos logo aonde você tem que ir.<p>

Fomos andando em direção ao teatro e assim que viu o cartaz, ela paralisou. Puxei suas mãos para continuar a andar e chegamos à cabine onde pegava os tickets para a peça. Ainda faltavam uns 10 minutos para a peça começar quando finalmente nos sentamos. Bella não falava nada só olhava ao redor com um sorriso de coringa. Eu achava graça de todas as reações dela.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou saindo do mundinho que ela se encontrava se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo casto nos lábios. – De verdade.  
>- Não há de que. – E assim que falei as luzes se apagaram para o inicio da peça.<p>

Como eu nunca tinha visto, prestei atenção em todos os fatos da história que se passava na França do século XIX e contava a história de vida de Jean Valjean, um homem que era condenado e foi posto em liberdade, até sua morte. Durante o intervalo da peça, Bella segurou minha mão e beijou minha bochecha. Ela tinha uma lista de pequenas coisas que a deixavam feliz. Conhecer Londres e Stonehenge. Assistir uma peça dos Les Miserables. Quando acabasse a peça, eu iria perguntar para ela o que mais ela gostaria de fazer aqui.

Assim que acabou a peça, Bella tinha pedido para passarmos na lojinha e comprou algumas coisas relacionadas à peça que acabamos de ver. Voltamos a andar pela iluminada Shaftesbury Avenue com Bella cheia de sacolas. Pelo que eu tinha entendido, ela tinha comprado coisas pra Rosalie e Alice. E para ela também. Eu ria da empolgação de Bella enquanto ela me perguntava se eu tinha visto isso e aquilo da peça. Nem parecia que eu estava do lado dela.

- Quer ir para o hotel? Você está cheia de sacolas...  
>- Na verdade, eu gostaria de ir ao Starbucks tomar um café, pode ser?<br>- Claro, tem um aqui perto.

Após duas ruas chegamos ao Starbucks que estava mais ou menos vazio. Sentamos numa mesa e colocamos as compras de Bella em uma cadeira. Resolvi perguntar sobre os lugares que Bella quer conhecer enquanto estivéssemos por lá.

- Meu anjo... – Ela riu para mim. – O que você quer mais visitar aqui?  
>- Bom, eu queria muito conhecer o Stonehenge. Conheci. – Ela falou envergonhada. Eu pisquei para ela continuar. – London Eye, já fui. Les Miserables também. Quero ver a troca da guarda. Entrar na Abadia de Westminster. Ir no Palácio de Buckingham. No museu de cera. Oxford Street. Abbey Road. Camden... – Ela listava nos dedos. – Tenho tudo escrito no caderno. AH! A Tower Bridge! Como eu pude esquecer...<br>- Não sabia que você estava tão preparada para conhecer Londres.  
>- Não só Londres baby como a Inglaterra... Queria ir em Manchester e em outros lugares.<br>- E que caderno é esse que você tem?  
>- Ah, é só um caderno que eu anoto todos os lugares que quero conhecer. Tipo, eu leio um livro e ele se passa em um lugar. Se o livro é bom me desperta a vontade de conhecer o lugar... Mais ou menos isso. É estranho, mas eu sou assim. – Ela falou me fazendo rir. Estava empolgada demais. – Nossa, para de rir de mim. Vamos comer?<br>- O que você quer meu anjo?

Fui para fila comprar enquanto Bella falava com Alice do meu celular. Ela estava contando empolgada o que tinha acabado de fazer e não deixando a sua irmã falar – coisa rara de acontecer. Cheguei à mesa com nossas coisas e Bella estava finalizando a ligação. Pedi para ela avisar a Alice que em breve ligaria para Rose. Enquanto comíamos, conversávamos mais um pouco sobre as coisas que ela queria conhecer. Eu notei que Bella estava incomodada com alguma coisa que eu não tinha notado. Segurei sua mão e sorri para ela fazendo-a acalmar. Aproveitei para perguntar o porquê da mensagem que Rosalie tinha mandado de manhã cedo deixando Bella constrangida. Ela pediu para irmos para o hotel e que lá explicaria. Algo estava acontecendo.

- Meu anjo, o que está acontecendo? Você está toda hora olhando para os lados. – Questionei.  
>- Eu queria ir pro hotel. Algo estranho vai acontecer... – Bella falou assustada. Por um minuto, ela que estava me encarando olhou para cima e perguntou – Algum problema, senhorita?<p>

Bella falou com alguém que estava atrás de minha cadeira. Resolvi virar para ver o que tinha incomodado. Estava parada em minha frente uma mulher loira de cabelos longos, alta e muito bonita. Seu sorriso branco cegava qualquer pessoa próxima a ela. Seu corpo era escultural. E eu não queria vê-la na minha frente nem pintada de ouro.

- Olá Ed. Quanto tempo...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_E aí galera, quem será que apareceu? Vamos chutar? Próximo capítulo é na visão da Bellinha. Eu não mandei semana passada porque nem tinha pedaço e eu realmente me esqueci, mas dessa vez quem deixar review vai receber um teaser do próximo que já está na metade. Quem quiser me adicionar, tirar dúvidas sobre a fic ou qualquer coisa __meu twitter é (arroba)itsbruninhaa. E quem tiver dúvida da fic ou qualquer coisa que queira me perguntar é meu formspring é itsbruninhaa. Pode me xingar, falar que eu escrevo mal, falar o que eu posso melhorar, ideias que voces gostariam que acontecesse... rsrs.  
><em>_Quem deixar o e-mail vai receber um teaser do próximo capítulo no sábado, mas tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!  
><em>_Beijos!_


	25. XXV

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Após Edward me encontrar daquele jeito e naquele estado em Salisbury, o dia tinha ficado uma merda. Eu não sabia que ele ia ter uma reação daquela comigo. Até já tinha visto acontecendo algo com Rosalie, mas nunca ficava perto pra ver o que dava no final. Antes eu tivesse ficado porque eu saberia de toda a história agora.<p>

Eu já estava me sentindo estranha desde a hora que eu acordei, mas não consegui definir o que era. Tudo me dava vontade de chorar. Era a conversa dos meninos, Edward me olhando daquele jeito e me chamando de Bella como se eu fosse qualquer pessoa me agoniava de tal forma que eu ficava inquieta. Nem a conversa com William e Andrew enquanto Edward estava fora da mesa do almoço teve melhoras no meu estado. Eu apenas consegui secar uma lágrima que havia descido antes que Edward visse.

Então durante o nosso passeio pela Piccadilly Circus eu não consegui mais segurar. Edward apenas perguntou sobre a minha expressão e eu explodi mandando ele parar de me chamar de Bella. Ele não conseguia ver sentido no que eu tava reclamando – e nem eu – por isso começou a rir me deixando mais puta da vida. Quando ele levantou a hipótese de ser TPM, comecei a fazer uns cálculos e, ele realmente podia estar certo, mas eu nunca assumiria isso para ele.

Ele finalmente me levou para o tal lugar misterioso que ele queria ir e simplesmente entrei em choque. Minhas pernas não obedeciam meus comandos e Edward teve que me puxar para me levar na bilheteria do espetáculo. Assim que sentei e olhei ao redor, não consegui segurar meu sorriso. Às vezes eu me pergunto se Edward realmente existe. Ele estando puto comigo fazia aquele esforço para me deixar feliz.

- Obrigada. – Falei indo ao seu encontro e dando um beijo em seus lábios. – De verdade. – Ele não sabia o que ele estava me proporcionando. A felicidade que eu estava sentindo só de poder realizar esses sonhos que eu sempre tive.  
>- Não há de que. – E as luzes apagaram para o espetáculo começar.<p>

Como qualquer pessoa normal, eu estava encantada com a peça e obviamente eu fui à loja comprar as lembranças de Les Miserables para dar para Alice, Rosalie e os outros. Eu seria esquartejada e meus pedaços jogado para os leões se eu chegasse em casa sem presentes de qualquer coisa que eu visitasse em Londres. E com certeza a mandante seria minha irmã.

Pedi para Edward para irmos a Starbucks porque eu estava louca para tomar um café. Apesar de termos almoçado tarde, eu já estava ficando com fome e não queria ir para o hotel sem comer algo. Sentamos numa mesa para dois e deixei minhas compras no chão. Ambos estávamos animados com a peça. Ele me confessou que nunca tinha visto me deixando com uma cara assustada fazendo-o rir mais. O barulho da porta fechando me tirou a concentração, mas ignorei sendo apenas uma loira, que provavelmente era desastrada como eu, entrando no local.

Edward estava ficando mais animado e eu estava ficando grata com aquele passeio surpresa que fizemos à tarde. Ele estava questionando quais lugares que eu queria conhecer de Londres me deixando com vergonha por conta do que aconteceu hoje. Ele mandou eu seguir e eu contei a ele sobre meu bloquinho de anotações que eu faço sempre que leio um livro. Mais uma vez virei chacota. Estava com uma sensação estranha de que alguém estava me observando, mas não achei ninguém. Ignorei.

Para mudar aquele assunto no qual eu era a piada, pedi para Edward comprar nossas comidas enquanto eu ligava para Alice para contar as novidades. Ela deveria estar muito puta comigo já que eu deixei-a sem saber das novidades – fato que não foi culpa minha e sim do celular. Mais uma vez senti olhos me encarando e aquela sensação de estar sendo observada era definitivamente muito ruim. Procurei Edward na fila, mas ele estava encarando o quadro com cardápio. Balancei a cabeça e disquei os números da minha irmã.

- Oi Sis! Tudo bem?  
>- To puta com você! - Ouvi um barulho. Como se ela tivesse fechando a porta. - Como assim você desliga a ligação naquele momento importante? - Eu comecei a rir.<br>- Não posso falar agora Alice. To dentro do Starbucks e acho que estou sendo observada.  
>- Para de palhaçada Isabella! Edward deve tá te comendo com os olhos, isso sim. - Olhei para fila e ele estava de costas pra mim. Balancei a cabeça e voltei a prestar atenção na minha irmã. - Isabella! Tá me ouvindo?<br>- Não ouvi. - Ela bufou. - Você me perguntou algo?  
>- Quero que você me responda com sim ou não. Vocês já transaram?<br>- Nossa, que rude Alice! - Eu tentava enrolar minha irmã, mas sabia que não adiantaria. - Sim - murmurei.  
>- O QUE? - Ela berrou me fazendo afastar o telefone do ouvido.<br>- Sossega Alice. Já respondi sim.  
>- Ok. Continuando a brincadeira. Foi bom ou ruim?<br>- Foi perfeito. Tá satisfeita? Quer mais detalhes do tipo posição, quantas vezes...?  
>- Chega! Informação demais... Só to feliz por você Sis! Posso colocar no viva-voz? Rosalie está em cólicas e Emmett também, mas ele ainda não chegou.<br>- Pode sim. Eu meio que estraguei tudo hoje. - Choraminguei apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Olhava ao redor do Starbucks e notei a presença da mulher loira próxima a porta encarando Edward. _Não deveria ser nada..., _pensei_._  
>- Oi Bells! O que você fez?<br>- Oi Barbie! Então, eu prometi a Edward que ficaria próxima ao hotel enquanto ele tava no congresso e que eu fiz? Fui para um lugar duas horas afastado de Londres. Ele ficou preocupado porque não conseguia falar comigo. Resumo da história: ele tá chateado comigo. O pior é que ele me falou uma coisa hoje de tarde que bem pode ser verdade.  
>- O que?<br>- Ele acha que eu tô de TPM. - Elas explodiram em gargalhadas. – Só porque eu explodi com ele por ele me chamar de Bella. – Elas não paravam de rir. Que ótimo. Todos estavam rindo de mim - Ei parem de rir de mim! Eu chorei o dia inteiro hoje lembrando da mamãe e depois chorei mais porque ele tava me chamando de Bella.  
>- Ai Bells - Rosalie conseguiu se recuperar da crise de riso para falar - Edward é um chato com isso, mas ele não vai ficar remoendo isso com você.<br>- Ele já está Rose. Precisa ver a cara de decepcionado que ele tá. Enfim, vou lanchar agora. Edward está vindo com nosso lanche. Adivinhem o que eu fiz hoje? - As duas fizeram silêncio. - Vi Les Miserables! - Elas começaram a berrar na mesma hora. - Tchau meninas. Depois nos falamos. Ah, Rose! Edward falou que depois te liga. Beijos. - Desliguei ouvindo as duas me xingando.

O incômodo aumentava cada vez mais então meu eu neurótico começou a olhar de um lado para o outro enquanto conversava com Edward a minha frente. Ele pareceu notar que algo estranho estava acontecendo comigo, pois esticou a sua mão me fazendo carinho. Olhei de soslaio para a mesa da mulher que encarava Edward antes e notei que ela encarava nossas mãos juntas. Respirei fundo. _Deixa de ser neurótica Bella_.

- O que Rosalie queira dizer com aquela mensagem? "O que que eu fiz com você?" - Senti minhas bochechas corando. Baixei a cabeça fazendo meus cabelos cobrirem meu rosto envergonhado.  
>- Vamos pro hotel? De lá eu te explico... Por favor, baby?<br>- Meu anjo, o que está acontecendo? Você está toda hora olhando para os lados. – Era óbvio que ele tinha percebido o que estava passando. Ele era muito observador.  
>- Eu queria ir pro hotel. Sinto que algo estranho vai acontecer... – Falei nervosa. Olhei para a mesa da tal mulher e estava vazia. Pensei que poderia suspirar aliviada quando notei a causadora do meu desconforto parada atrás de Edward encarando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. – Algum problema, senhorita?<p>

Edward me olhou estranhando minha pergunta e notou que alguém estava nas suas costas. Separou nossas mãos a fim de poder virar o corpo e ver quem estava me incomodando. Assim que a viu seu semblante que era descontraído se transformou em surpreso.

- Olá Ed. Quanto tempo... - Quem era essa mulher com essa voz completamente irritante?  
>- Olá Tânia. - Essa lambisgoia era a ex dele<em>.<em> Tudo que eu precisava para estragar esse dia que parecia uma montanha russa de emoções. Continuei encarando.  
>- Você não me avisou que vinha pra Londres. Podíamos marcar de sair e relembrar os velhos tempos... - Que ultraje! Essa vaca falando isso na minha frente e nem ligando para minha pessoa que estava em frente a ela. Se Edward não falasse nada isso ia terminar mal...<br>- Tânia, nós terminamos, lembra? - Vamos ver onde Edward vai chegar nesse papo. - E mais, eu estou acompanhado. - Edward olhou para trás como se tivesse mostrando a ela.  
>- Essazinha aí é sua acompanhante Edward? Você bateu com sua cabeça? Ela é tããão sem sal... – Falou arrastado. Essa piranha ia engolir as palavras dela. Abri a boca para falar, mas Edward foi mais rápido.<br>- Tânia, eu acho que nossa conversa já acabou assim como eu e você. Aceite esse fato. E essazinha como você se referiu se chama Isabella e é minha esposa. - Sorri para ela dando um tchauzinho reparando na sua cara horrorizada.  
>- Como você pode fazer isso comigo Edward? Você namorou comigo mais de anos e você já casou com essa daí que não conhece nem há seis meses! - Tânia gritava no meio da cafeteira me deixando constrangida.<br>- Amor, vamos? - Perguntei para ele e acabei atraindo os olhares da mulher.  
>- Não acabei de falar querida. Se quiser pode ir embora sem ele. Nosso assunto ainda não acabou. - Ela cuspiu as palavras para mim com ódio. Rolei meus olhos pra ela deixando-a mais irritada.<br>- Tânia, nós não temos mais o que conversar. Nós vamos nos retirar. Adeus. - Edward se levantou da cadeira e eu fui atrás.  
>- Sabe queridinha, não sei por que Edward está com você, mas de uma coisa eu sei. Ele vai se cansar de você. Tá me olhando bem? É desse estilo de mulher que ele gosta. Gostosa e loira. Não uma insossa como você. Talvez ele queira fazer caridade ou apostou com alguém que iria se casar com você, não sei. - Ela falou isso tudo e eu apenas a encarava captando a essência maliciosa de suas palavras. - Se quiser mulher de verdade Ed, meu cartão é esse. Você sabe onde me encontrar. - Ela colocou o cartão dentro do bolso de sua camisa e selou seus lábios nos de Edward e nos deixou com cara de taxo no meio do estabelecimento com olhares nos encarando.<p>

Olhei em seus olhos com a visão turva e dei as costas em direção a saída. Malditos hormônios! Edward estava logo atrás me puxando para seus braços e me abraçando com carinho. Não notei quando as lágrimas começaram a descer só quando elas já tinham molhado a blusa de Edward. Ele falava algo que eu sinceramente não prestei atenção. Movemos-nos e entramos num taxi provavelmente em direção ao hotel. Eu estava pensando nas palavras daquela maluca sem me dar conta do que eu realmente estava fazendo. Meus pés andavam obedecendo aos comandos de Edward que me empurrava para algum lugar. Tânia era uma mulher linda com um corpo escultural. Edward era um homem perfeito seja de atitudes ou sendo um deus grego da beleza. E eu...

- Bella! - Edward me sacudiu pelos braços me fazendo tomar um susto e prestar atenção nele. - Fala comigo meu anjo. Você não acreditou no que ela disse né?  
>- Não... - Falei desacreditada. Eu ainda não conseguia entender o motivo de Edward estar comigo ao invés de com alguma pessoa do nível dele. Porque ele insistiu nesse casamento sendo que me conhecia há pouco tempo. Eram tantos porquês que resolvi perguntar. - Por quê?<br>- Porque o que?  
>- Porque você esta comigo? Porque quis permanecer casado comigo? Porque você quer manter relação com uma pessoa como eu tendo qualquer mulher em seu alcance como Tânia. - Eu perguntava e seu rosto estava chocado pelas minhas perguntas.<br>- Bella, eu não acredito que você esteja perguntando isso depois de tudo que eu fiz pela gente. Para tudo dar certo. Você vai acreditar nas palavras cheias de veneno da Tânia? Uma mulher que foi rejeitada por mim? Não percebe quais são suas verdadeiras intenções? - Ele me questionava sério. – Ela simplesmente fez o que sempre faz com todos. Causou intriga para nos separarmos e você...

- Você ainda não me respondeu Edward. – Sentei na cama enquanto o encarava. Ele estava parado próximo ao banheiro.  
>- Porque você, Bella, é o tipo de mulher que eu gosto. Você é engraçada. Dramática. – Olhei pra ele franzindo a testa e ele rolou os olhos. – Linda por dentro e por fora. Amiga. Companheira. Maluca. Inteligente. Humilde. Insegura. – Ele me encarava e falava de forma cansada enquanto eu o ouvia. – E por essa mulher que eu nego qualquer outra que apareça na minha vida. Que eu faço o que ela pedir por mais complexo e impossível que seja. Que sou perdidamente apaixonado... – Suspirou derrotado e entrou no banheiro.<p>

Ouvir suas palavras da forma como ele falou foi como um tapa na minha cara. Eu estava cansando-o e eu senti isso após esse desabafo que ele fez. Ouvi um barulho forte vindo do banheiro, mas não consegui identificar o que era. Eu apenas me sentei próximo a janela tentando fazer com que o vento que corria do lado de fora conseguisse limpar a confusão de pensamentos que estava a minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que pensar para ser mais sincera. Uma única frase vindo em minha mente toda hora. "_Que sou perdidamente apaixonado...". _Resolvi ligar para pessoa sempre me ajudava a por as ideias no lugar.

- Oi pequena! – Emmett berrou quando atendeu o telefone.  
>- Oi grandão...<br>- Que voz é essa? Pelo que eu ainda me lembro da minha irmãzinha, ela está no lugar que mais ama no mundo. Estou errado?  
>- Não, como sempre não. Mas sua irmãzinha está ferrando tudo como sempre.<br>- Drama demais para uma pessoa só. Aposto que tá de TPM. – Ele falou rindo me fazendo rir também.  
>- Emmet!<br>– Pelo menos fiz você rir. O que está acontecendo?

Expliquei tudo para Emmet. Desde o primeiro dia que cheguei até a nossa "discussão" no quarto. Omiti as partes necessárias porque o assunto não pedia. Emmett era a pessoa que eu sempre corria quando eu estava precisando de um conselho. Apesar de ter uma irmã e uma amiga como Alice e Rosalie, que sempre me apoiavam, às vezes eu precisava de uma visão masculina e Emmet sempre esteve comigo para me ajudar. Ele me ouvia e dava as opiniões dele que sempre eram certeiras. Dessa vez não seria diferente.

- Se fosse eu, ficaria puto Bella. Olha o que o Edward está fazendo por você. Deixa de ser cabeça dura e não deixa esses seus hormônios loucos te dominarem. Eu estou acompanhando o relacionamento de vocês dois. Desde que você permitiu esse relacionamento no seu aniversário, eu te vejo mais alegre. Você e Edward estão felizes porque se completam. Ele não é igual aquele imbecil. Não estrague as coisas, pequena.  
>- Eu sei... Obrigada pela sinceridade. – Ele riu. Ouvi a porta do banheiro destrancando. – Tenho que ir. Te mando mensagem! Não conta nada pra ninguém, tá? Te amo! – Desliguei a tempo de Edward não notar que eu estava usando o telefone.<p>

Edward saiu do banheiro já vestido, porém ele tentava de todas as formas não mexer a mão. Ele xingou baixinho enquanto separava suas roupas para o dia seguinte. Estava receosa em perguntar o que havia acontecido com ele e se ele realmente ia me responder, então resolvi apenas encará-lo. Após ter terminado, ele me comunicou que iria lá embaixo e que já voltava me deixando mais curiosa ainda.

Aproveitei esse tempo para tomar um banho e tentar pensar no assunto. É claro que eu estava sendo ridícula, mas depois que eu perguntei aquilo tudo, me senti mais aliviada. Ele estava falando a verdade e gostava de mim. Infelizmente teve aquela cena ridícula da Tânia e eu ouvindo seus malditos comentários. Ele assumiu que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu estaria nas nuvens se no momento em que ele disse essas palavras, nós não estivéssemos no meio de uma discussão.

Resolvi sair do banheiro e conversar com ele a respeito de tudo. Afinal já éramos bastante adultos e eu tinha que encarar isso de frente. E a conversa sempre era a melhor opção para tudo. Sai decidida e quando cheguei, Edward estava na cama e com a mão esquerda enfaixada.

- Edward! – Ele se assustou e olhou para mim. – O que houve com a sua mão? – Fui correndo para a cama e peguei-a com cuidado.  
>- Não houve nada demais. – Ele falou com descaso. Encarei-o séria. – É besteira. Você vai achar imaturo, sei lá.<br>- Eu quero ouvir. Pode me falar.  
>- Eusoqueiaparede porqueestavacomraiva.<br>- Que?  
>- Eu soquei a parede porque estava com raiva. Pronto, é isso. – Ele falou e eu arregalei os olhos. – Não que eu nunca tenha feito isso Bella, mas dessa vez foi forte demais. Daqui a pouco passa. – Ele se espreguiçou e eu continuei encarando-o chocada.<br>- Aquele barulho que eu ouvi foi você socando a parede? – Falei calmamente. Com certeza ele iria negar e isso tudo que eu ouvi foi fruto da minha imaginação. _Ele vai falar não_, pensei.  
>- Sim. – Choraminguei ao ouvir isso.<br>- Podemos conversar? – Ele olhou pro relógio. – Prometo ser rápida. – Deitei ao seu lado olhando para o teto para não ver suas reações. – Não tenho o que falar. Tudo que eu falar pode piorar a situação. Então eu só peço desculpas por hoje. Nada vai voltar atrás e meu pedido de desculpas não vai melhorar em nada, então eu quero que esse dia seja esquecido. Tirando a parte do teatro que foi perfeito. Pode ser? – Falei tudo sem respirar e assim que acabei soltei o ar. Olhei para ele e ele estava encarando o teto assim como eu há alguns minutos atrás. Voltei a minha posição esperando sua resposta.  
>- Não tem outro jeito. – Virei de costas e abracei minhas pernas após ouvir suas palavras duras. Meus olhos encheram de água na hora. Lógico que ele reagiria assim, eu duvidei de seus sentimentos.<br>- É só isso que você tem para me dizer, Edward? – Perguntei acreditando que ele poderia falar que tudo estaria bem no dia seguinte. Ele suspirou.  
>– Acredito que sim. Você tem mais alguma coisa para falar? – Balancei a cabeça não querendo falar. Estava tentando conter minhas lágrimas. - Boa noite. – Desligou a luz deixando o quarto num breu e já que estávamos sem nenhuma luz para eu ter que me esconder, eu desabei.<br>- Boa noite. – Tentei abafar um soluço com a mão, mas não fui bem sucedida.

Após muito tempo chorando e já não conseguindo respirar, fui ao banheiro para tentar me recompor. Se Edward estava acordado ou não eu não sei, pois não virei para trás para olhar. Passei longos minutos no banheiro e me relembrando da merda que eu tinha feito fazendo-me voltar às lágrimas. Quando consegui me recuperar, voltei para a cama e da mesma forma que eu estava antes, eu fiquei. Não tinha coragem de olhar no rosto de Edward hoje. Quem sabe amanhã algo mudaria e ele finalmente possa me tratar como sempre tratou.

Fiquei encarando o relógio esperando o sono vir. Só eu conseguiria estragar uma viagem dessas que tendia a ser perfeita. Não sei nem mais se meus hormônios realmente se apossaram de mim ou se só estou fazendo drama. Edward estava sendo cabeça dura no início pelo passeio aquela manhã, e eu simplesmente terminei de cavar minha própria sepultura com aquela discussão.

Eu não estava conseguindo dormir e tentava virar de um lado para o outro, mas sem encará-lo. Pelo visto Edward não tinha conseguido dormir também, pois se mexia toda hora na cama e eu ouvia sua respiração como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Bella? – Sua voz grossa ecoou pelo quarto.  
>- Oi. – Minha voz estava grossa ainda pelo choro, mas não me intimidei em respondê-lo.<br>- O que você pretende fazer amanhã?  
>- Não pensei em nada. – Ele estava preocupado e mesmo chateado não podia deixar de perguntar. Balancei minha cabeça pensando que eu realmente não merecia o homem que estava dividindo a cama comigo. - Talvez ver a troca da guarda e comprar um presente pro pessoal e ir na Abadia de Westminster se der tempo. – Alguns minutos se passaram e ninguém falou nada. - Por quê?<br>- Só queria saber o que vai fazer amanhã. – Bufei baixinho não tendo certeza se ele ouviu.

Eu tinha que deixar de ser orgulhosa. Ele sempre fazia tudo por mim. Seu orgulho sempre era deixado de lado para me satisfazer. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Eu sentia que ele também queria isso, mas estava travado como eu. Eu iria ceder por ele. Eu tinha que ser sincera com ele como ele foi comigo.

Aquela frase que ele havia me dito continuava em minha cabeça e todos esses sentimentos que eu tive durante essa briga só me fez perceber uma coisa. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward. Eu queria assumir isso para ele, mas não sei se era tão corajosa a esse ponto. Não queria que ele achasse que eu estava falando isso só porque ele me falou mais cedo, mas eu tinha que falar. Isso estava me corroendo.

- Edward...? – _Eu queria que você soubesse que sou apaixonada por você também. Perdidamente.  
><em>- Sim? – Ele falou de forma que eu não pude deixar de me acovardar.  
>- Você pode me abraçar? Não tô conseguindo dormir sem sentir você do meu lado.<p>

Eu iria falar que estava apaixonada por ele, mas de uma forma que ele visse a verdade em meus olhos. Não nessa situação em que estávamos brigados. Eu esperaria quando nós fomos para o seu local especial no final de semana. Eu não sabia onde era, mas sabia que seria perfeito.

Ele aproximou seu corpo do meu me abraçando. Depositou um beijo em meu pescoço e sussurrou um boa noite nos meus ouvidos. Virei por um minuto sabendo que não conseguiria dormir ainda se não tomasse uma atitude. Encarei seu rosto e dei-lhe um beijo em seus lábios com amor. Estava com vontade desde quando ele disse que era apaixonado por mim. Nossos corpos tensos por causa da discussão relaxaram. Nosso beijo foi finalizado pela nossa falta de ar e em seguida dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Virei novamente e me aconcheguei em seus braços.

- Boa noite, baby.

Dormimos nos braços um do outro em poucos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Então pessoas, o que acharam da aparição da Tânia e da primeira briga do casal? Quem tá certo e quem tá errado? Edward fazendo declarações e Bella ficando sem coragem no final... ai ai ai menina Bellinha!  
><em>_Quem deixar review vai ganhar um teaser do próximo capítulo... Só digo uma coisa, muita glicose nele. Aposto que vocês vão gostar assim como eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Infelizmente estou postando a fic de 2 em 2 semanas já qu as reviews estão tão poucas e meu tempo tá escasso também. Logo, o próximo capítulo é dia 19 de Julho - véspera da minha viagem! :)_

_Falando em reviews, o fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review anônimo, é só deixar no "Posting as: Guest", mas assim fica difícil eu saber né. Pode deixar que se vocês comentarem algo ruim, não vou colocar o nome de vocês na macumba nem fazer boneco de vudu. Eu respeito! rs. Então, continuando... Basta ter uma conta no Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! a conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim.  
>Caso aqueles que ainda queiram deixar review e no anônimo E quiserem receber review tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!<em>

_Gente, não custa nada! Vocês estão favoritando, colocando no alerta... Vamos alegrar meu dia enchendo minha caixa de e-mail com review de vocês! Quem me adicionar no twitter, por favor, avisa que é leitora da fic para eu adicionar! Meu twitter é (arroba)itsbruninhaa. Igual ao perfil do fanfiction!_

_Agora chega de N/A !_

_Beijos!_


	26. XXVI

_**Edward POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Fala aí Cullen. O que aconteceu com a sua mão e essa sua cara de bunda?<p>

- Andrew, depois que eu fui embora você... - Eu não iria despejar minha raiva em Andrew. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. - Deixa pra lá. Eu soquei a parede num acesso de raiva.

- Porra Edward, tu ainda faz isso? Pensei que com a idade as coisas poderiam melhorar.

- Will, se você soubesse o que aconteceu ao invés de falar pelos cotovelos você não iria ficar me julgando. – Os dois me olharam de forma estranha. - Cara, foi mal. Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. Encontrei a Tânia no Starbucks e vocês já devem imaginar o resto.

- Você estava com a Bella nessa hora? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - Que merda. - Will falou balançando a cabeça.

- Pois é. Tive uma briga com a Bella estúpida no hotel. O clima já não tava bom, mas pensei que a levando ao teatro as coisas melhorariam. E melhoraram. Só que a encontramos no Starbucks e fodeu tudo de novo. Tânia lançou palavras cheias de veneno pra Bella e ela, que é uma boba, desconfiou de mim. Vocês não sabem como eu me casei com ela, então eu até entendia essa desconfiança dela no início, mas agora?

- O que você fez? - Andrew perguntou.

- Ela questionou porque eu estava com ela podendo ter a Tânia. - Andrew e Will bufaram na mesma hora. – Eu sei. Foi a mesma reação que eu tive. Eu falei tudo pra ela e no final acabei falando que estava apaixonado por ela. Por isso que soquei a parede. Não queria que ela soubesse dessa forma, mas aí me descontrolei... Depois eu fui ao médico do hotel e eles me enfaixaram.

- Você conversou com a Bella depois disso?

- A pior parte pra mim foi quando ela perguntou se podíamos esquecer o que aconteceu no dia. Eu estava puto e acabei sendo ríspido com ela e ela começou a chorar. Não fui consolar também. Olha o que ela deixou pra mim próximo as minhas roupas. - Mostrei a pedra pra eles e o papel. Bella, que horas eu não sei, deixou um bilhete e uma pedra.  
><em><strong><br>"Não acredite na minha desconfiança infundada. Eu sei que você é mais do que aquilo que foi dito para mim. Mil desculpas.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Bella.  
><strong>__**P.S.: Você sabe de onde essa pedra vem e o que ela significa pra mim."**_

- Posso me meter Cullen?

- Se eu falar não, você vai obedecer? - Eu ri.

- É claro que não. Então, acho que essas suas atitudes vão acabar afastando as pessoas que gosta de você. Você estragou o momento da Bella no Stonehenge com aquela merda de correr atrás dela. Ela não fez por mal. Ela não é criança e não tem que dar satisfações pra você mesmo você sendo marido dela. Tira esses pensamentos de homem das cavernas. Eu tenho certeza que Bella se não te ama está bem próximo. Pergunta pro Will. Quando você saiu da mesa ontem nós começamos a te zoar e ela te defendeu de todas as formas mesmo você tendo feito aquilo com ela. Não desperdice a mulher que tem.

- Não tenho nada a acrescentar. Apenas concordo com tudo o que ele disse. Agora, vamos entrar que tá na hora.

As palavras de Andrew vieram em minha mente durante quase toda a palestra que eu pouco consegui me concentrar. Ele tinha razão, mas eu não conseguiria mudar da noite pro dia. Uma coisa que seria trabalhada aos poucos e que eu com certeza iria fazer. Afinal, eu não queria perder a Bella sendo que a conquistei tem pouco tempo.

Durante a palestra eu recebi mensagens de Bella avisando onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Combinei com ela de nos encontrarmos em um restaurante para almoçar e tentei prestar atenção, mas quando reparei na hora, já era hora de ir. Dia nada produtivo.

- Boa sorte Cullen. Pegue leve com a Bella. – Will falou.

- Vocês são ótimos amigos ein. – Eu ri.

- Nós convivemos mais de cinco anos com você. Sabemos o quanto você é difícil e chato. – Andrew falou. – Já disse que não sei o que Bella viu em você...

- Tchau – Dei as costas e deixei Andrew falando sozinho enquanto Will ria de toda a situação.

Eu estava nervoso sem motivos. Eu só iria tentar conversar com Bella de forma amigável para evitar aquele clima chato que estava entre a gente, por mais chateado que eu estivesse por ela colocar meus sentimentos em dúvida. Bella não se dava créditos em nada. Vou a fazer ir um dia no congresso só para ela ver quantos olhares ela receberia dos médicos presentes. Por mais ciumento que eu seja, eu tinha que dar a ela uma demonstração do quão deslumbrante ela é.

Estava andando na rua distraído com esses assuntos pendentes na minha cabeça quando a vi parada como se tivesse discutindo com alguém. Olhei desconfiado, mas reparei que não tinha ninguém próximo a ela para ela estar debatendo daquele jeito. Ela deve estar no celular, pensei, mas ela estava com as mãos livres. Comecei a rir pensando que Bella estava ficando maluca.

- Devo procurar um sanatório para minha esposa? – Bella deu um pulo e começou a xingar.

- Puta que pariu Edward. Quer me matar de susto? – Reclamou me fazendo rir.

- Você está discutindo com você mesma no meio da rua... – Olhei para ela enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. – Oi. – Ficamos sem graça sem saber o que fazer. Decidi beijar sua fronte.

- Oi, como foi hoje?

- Não sei. Não prestei muita atenção. Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar... – Ela me olhava de forma triste. – Bella... – Eu comecei, mas fui interrompido.

- Edward, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Podemos conversar no restaurante? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Seguimos para dentro do restaurante e encontramos uma mesa rapidamente. Demos uma olhada no cardápio fazendo nossos pedidos assim que o garçom parou ao nosso lado, esperando para anotar nossos pratos escolhidos. Após ficarmos nos encarando por uns longos minutos, Bella respirou fundo e eu sabia que ela iria começar a falar.

- Eu sei que eu já falei ontem com você, mas eu preciso falar outra vez olhando nos seus olhos. Eu não quis perguntar aquelas coisas pra você, mas não consigo entender Edward como você pode me querer. Eu não sou atraente. Nem bonita eu sou. – Comecei a abrir a boca. – Me deixa terminar de falar. Eu não tenho essa confiança que você tem. É um erro meu que eu estou disposta a consertar aos poucos. Preciso do seu voto de confiança de que eu vou mudar isso.

Suas ideias sobre ela mesma batiam com que eu estava pensando antes de encontrá-la na rua. Eu certamente ia fazer isso e seria amanhã.

- Posso pedir uma coisa pra você? – Ela assentiu. – Vamos almoçar comigo amanhã lá no congresso?

- Pode ser..., mas por quê?

- Depois te conto. Agora eu vou falar. Você falou do seu erro e eu vou falar do meu. Eu sei que não sou ninguém para exigir que você me diga informações de onde está e fazendo o que. Queria pedir desculpas por isso. Você é uma mulher grande e não tem que dar satisfações para ninguém e eu, mesmo estando casado com você, não tenho que exigir nada e nem ficar puto por isso. Então, vamos fazer o seguinte. Cada um vai ficar de olho no erro do outro para não deslizarmos, pode ser?

- Isso é um acordo. – Nossa comida chegou nos silenciando.

Logo após terminarmos o almoço e a sobremesa e já estarmos na porta de fora do restaurante, Bella parou na minha frente. Ela pegou minhas mãos e colocou as na sua cintura. Suas mãos foram de encontro ao meu pescoço me trazendo para um beijo delicado e lento. Nossas línguas estavam em sincronia. Suas mãos iam do meu pescoço para o meu cabelo enquanto nosso beijo ficava mais urgente e arfante. Ela terminou mordendo meu lábio inferior e encostou sua testa na minha tentando recuperar o fôlego que ambos perdemos.

- Agora sim eu sei que tudo vai melhorar. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Eu não dormi direito ontem sentindo falta disso. – Ela me abraçou e sentiu o volume entre as minhas pernas. – Desculpe por isso. – E riu da situação a qual me encontrava.

- Quero ver você rir depois que chegarmos no hotel. – Ajustei da forma que dava e fomos matar alguns outros pontos turísticos.

Assim que chegamos ao nosso quarto do hotel, não deixei Bella respirar. Ataquei-a beijando sua boca e prendendo-a contra a parede. Ela me acompanhou em todos os meus movimentos e assim fizemos amor. Estávamos deitados na cama conversando quando eu ouvi um ronco vindo de sua barriga. Bella corou na mesma hora. Pedimos nosso jantar no quarto e dormimos relaxados de verdade dessa vez, pois sabíamos que no dia seguinte não haveria o clima estranho entre nós.

Já estávamos no meio da semana e eu sabia que a palestra que o Dr. Wright pediu minha ajuda estava próxima. Eu só fui pego de surpresa e soube via mensagem de texto que era hoje quando me aproximava do congresso. Eu estava nervoso, mas tudo estava pronto. Eu tinha preparado tudo na semana que soube que ia viajar então apenas reli o que tinha separado. Avisei ao segurança que minha esposa viria para almoçar e que ela chegaria no final do dia. Aproveitei para avisar a Bella que hoje seria O grande dia da palestra e que eu iria desligar o celular.

_**"Boa sorte, baby. Tenho certeza que irá arrasar. ~ B"  
><strong>_

Sua mensagem tão cedo da manhã me fez sorrir olhando para o celular. Até que senti um tapa no meu ombro e não tinha duvidas de quem era.

- Rindo para o celular? A América não tem feito muito bem pra você Cullen.

- Andrew, eu me pergunto de onde você tira tanto humor de manhã cedo. Tá pegando alguma mulher?

- Não revelo meus segredos. - Rolei meus olhos vendo que estava falando sério. - Como foi ontem?

- Foi bom, mas só veremos com o passar dos dias. Ela virá almoçar conosco hoje. - Ele me olhou estranhando. - Você verá.

- Ok. Boa palestra!

- Ei, Como você sabe?

- Seu nome está no papel... Vai sentar com a gente hoje?

- Só uma parte. Vamos.

E quando você quer que o tempo passe devagar, ele passa rápido como um tufão. Eu não estava tenso porque eu tinha o conhecimento todo do que eu falaria. O problema era falar para tantos médicos, muito deles renomados e antigos na área. Despedi-me dos outros e fui para a área escondida dos palestrantes. Fiquei sentado na cadeira até ouvir meu nome sendo chamado. Cheguei ao palco e todos os olhares vieram pra mim. Apresentei-me e contei um pouco sobre os meus estudos passando meus olhos por todos os rostos que me encaravam.

Quando ia começar a palestra me reparei com uma pessoa que destoava das demais. Estava sozinha em uma cadeira no fundo do auditório. Ela piscou e estava sorrindo pra mim e eu acabei sorrindo junto. Depois desse apoio, eu apenas falei esquecendo que estava nervoso diante de tantas pessoas, coloquei todo meu conhecimento para todos e ao acabar a palestra respondendo algumas perguntas também. Tão logo acabaram as programações do dia e todos íamos para o almoço, Dr. Wright me chamou no canto para conversarmos.

- Nunca vi você tão confiante de si Edward. Sua palestra foi um sucesso. Estou orgulhoso de você.

- Obrigado Dr. Wright - Respondi meio sem jeito. – Estou feliz que tenha confiado em mim para palestrar hoje.

- Acredito que a causa dessa confiança seja uma mulher... - Sorri pra ele. - E ela estava parada lá no final do auditório.

- Sim. Aquela lá é minha esposa, Bella. - Ele arregalou os olhos. - Longa história. Resumo em duas palavras: Vegas e Bebida.

- Não sabia que você era desse tipo de pessoa...

- Não sou, mas era aniversário da Bella e eu queria conquistá-la e deu no que deu... No final, sem arrependimentos. Consegui o que queria.

- Como sempre. - Rimos juntos. - Agora vai lá cuidar de Bella. Já vi vários encarando ela com olhares não muito respeitosos.

Sai da área reservada e fui para onde Bella estava me esperando. Procurei se Will e Andrew estavam perto, mas não vi nem sinal deles. Bella estava de cabeça baixa e notei seu rosto corado. Reparei que alguns médicos passavam por ela e soltavam piadas que provavelmente não eram gentis. Tive que me segurar, pois isso fazia parte da ideia de Bella se ver como ela realmente era. Fiquei frente a ela e só assim ela levantou a cabeça. Suas mãos foram em direção ao meu pescoço e ela deu um beijo casto nos lábios.

- Estou impressionada com meu marido. - Ouvi algumas bufadas de ar ao meu lado. Eu ri. Ela foi em direção ao meu ouvido. - Esses médicos são tudo tarados. Não podem ver carne nova que ficam empolgados. - Não consegui segurar e gargalhei com seu comentário. - Que foi?

- Bella, não é carne nova. É você. Aqui tem alta rotatividade de pessoas. Ninguém cai em cima quando é uma pessoa nova... - Ela ficou sem jeito. - Isso que eu queria que você notasse. Você chama atenção pelo seu jeito simples. Você é linda e é minha mulher. - Falei para ela, mas a indireta foi para um cara que não tirava os olhos da bunda dela. - Vamos almoçar.

Almoçamos com meus amigos e partimos para conhecer lugares um pouco mais distantes do centro de Londres. E o mesmo aconteceu na quinta. Chegamos à sexta-feira e já podia ver o desânimo de Bella de logo ter que voltar pra Seattle. Teríamos um almoço de encerramento do congresso e depois iríamos aproveitar o final de semana e voltar para casa.

Eu queria muito que Bella conhecesse o meu lugar favorito na Inglaterra, mas eu sentia que ela queria conhecer Paris. Óbvio que ela nunca confirmou isso. Então decidi levá-la na sexta só para passarmos o resto do dia e depois iríamos pegar o tem para Paris. Após o almoço, nos despedimos de Andrew e Patrick e pegamos as nossas malas. Will iria nos levar para pegar a barca e estava nos esperando na porta do hotel. Eu não tinha dito para onde íamos então Bella estava ansiosa, como sempre.

- Edward, O que vamos fazer nesses três dias?

- Vou te levar para conhecer um lugar que eu passava todos os finais de ano que eu não estava com a minha família. Você provavelmente não conhece. É a Ilha de Wight. E amanhã vamos para Paris. – Notei que seus olhos brilhavam e assim que terminei de falar ela pulou no meu pescoço fazendo nossas malas caírem pela rua.

- Que empolgação Bella... Não sabia que estava tão feliz por deixar a Inglaterra. – Will perguntou zombando. Automaticamente ela fez um bico de choro fazendo nós dois rir.

- Não estou feliz. É que Edward vai me levar para conhecer Paris amanhã. Por mim, eu moraria aqui se minha irmã, meus pais e todos que eu amo morassem também... – Ela falou divagando.

- Mas é depender de muitas pessoas... – Will comentou. Bella deu de ombros.

Assim que Will nos deixou próximos as barcas, nos despedimos dele e 30 minutos depois de estarmos em alto mar, chegamos à terra firme na ilha. Bella nem teve enjôos e eu agradeci por isso já que não tinha remédios para oferecer. Paramos no Hotel Harbour View para deixar nossas malas e ouvi Bella arfar ao ver a vista que tínhamos do nosso quarto. Era realmente muito bonita.

Queria levá-la em todos os lugares que curtia na ilha, mas como ficaríamos apenas um dia decidi pelo The Brading Experience que tinha museu de cera e mansão dos horrores sem contar com uma loja de souvenir no final. Bella estava se divertindo vendo as estátuas de cera e ficava comparando com o Madame Tussaud que ela tinha ido em Londres.

O problema é que ela não contava que depois dos bonecos de cera viria a mansão dos horrores. Eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida vendo Bella desesperada segurando em meu pescoço e gritando feito uma louca, o que me fazia rir mais. No final, ela já estava com olhos cheios d'água e me batendo. Paramos na loja de souvenir com ela reclamando que eu não tinha avisado sobre a parte do terror.

- Meu anjo, isso está escrito na porta. – Falei tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de rir tanto.

- Custa ter me avisado Edward? Eu estava olhando outras coisas ao meu redor... – Choramingou. – Não vou conseguir dormir hoje e a culpa é sua...

- Quem disse que você iria dormir? – Pisquei para ela deixando a envergonhada. – Vamos, quero te levar na praia para ver o pôr do sol.

Fomos para um restaurante em Ventnor de frente para a praia. Bella estava encostada em meu peito olhando para janela para ver o sol se encontrar com o mar enquanto esperávamos nosso jantar. Eu fazia carinho no braço dela, quando de repente ela se virou para mim com aqueles olhos que queriam perguntar algo.

- Baby, promete me trazer aqui com mais calma e com mais tempo? Aqui é lindo demais! Estou extremamente encantada. Queria vir aqui com os outros para eles verem o quão bonito esse lugar é...

- Claro meu anjo! Como eu disse, é meu lugar favorito no Reino Unido. Quando eu estudava ou quando eu queria apenas um tempo sozinho, eu pegava a barca e vinha para cá só para relaxar e conseguia. Os meninos sabem que esse lugar é como se fosse um santuário para mim e sempre quando eu desaparecia, sabia que era aqui que eu estava... – Olhei para ela e a forma como sua testa estava indicava que ela estava pensando se falaria algo ou não. – Pode perguntar...

- Você já trouxe alguém aqui? Só curiosidade mesmo, não precisa responder. – Ela questionou rápido passando por cima das palavras.

- Eu não me incomodo de responder essa pergunta. Sempre que tiver algo em sua cabeça que você sabe que eu posso responder, pode me perguntar. E não, nunca trouxe ninguém porque nunca achei uma pessoa a altura de dividir esse espaço comigo. – O sorriso que se formou no seu rosto foi de cegar qualquer pessoa.

- Obrigada. Você é um ser incrível... – Falou selando nossos lábios e voltou a se encostar em mim.

Agora era eu que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Assim que terminamos nossa refeição, fomos para Newport para Bella conhecer um pub super conhecido. Quando estávamos próximos do bar, passamos por uma igreja pequena com uma movimentação grande para uma sexta e notamos que era um casamento. Bella suspirou olhando para o local me deixando curioso.

- Que houve?

- Aqui é um ótimo lugar para um casamento ou lua de mel... Não acha? – Ela falou pensativa. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Chegamos no pub e comentei com ela que alguns famosos vinham para cá, pois sabiam que teriam o sossego que tanto prezavam. Ficamos conversando sobre algumas merdas que eu e meus amigos fizemos até que Bella tentou esconder um bocejo sem muito sucesso. Voltamos para o hotel e Bella novamente me fez prometer que eu a traria aqui de novo. Dormimos rápido cansados com o dia super agitado.

Levantar no sábado foi um sacrifício já que Bella ficou manhosa para não ir embora. Nossa saída demorou mais do que o normal já que ela acordou, digamos, um pouco animada. Depois de suprir todas as nossas necessidades, conseguimos pegar a barca e fomos direto para King's Cross pegar o Eurostar. Em 2 horas, estávamos em Paris "correndo" para ir para o hotel deixar nossas malas e passear. Eu já tinha feito reserva do hotel próximo aos pontos turísticos e do restaurante dentro da Torre Eiffel. Tudo isso feito na quinta-feira à noite enquanto Bella tomava banho.

Bella decidiu o que faríamos primeiro hoje já que ela nunca tinha vindo a Paris. Ela estava com uma cara de noite de Natal muito engraçada. Então fomos primeiro a Torre de Notre Dame, já que Bella amava o filme do corcunda, em seguida o Arco do Triunfo e andamos a Champs-Élysées vendo as lojas e parando para Bella comprar algumas coisas.

- Não conhecia o seu lado consumista... – Disse saindo de uma loja de grife. Bella comprou uma bolsa para ela.

- Eu não era, mas convive com a Alice depois da adolescência para saber se dá para não ser... – Eu imaginei a pequena Alice saltitando pelas ruas de Paris com bolsas de grife. – Ela vai se rasgar quando ver que eu comprei essa bolsa.

- Vamos para a Torre? Já está quase anoitecendo e eu queria que você visse lá de cima a vista ainda no claro.

Não estávamos tão longe, então resolvemos pegar um taxi para chegar mais rápido. Subimos e Bella parou para tirar algumas fotos. O lugar estava cheio já que todos queriam ver o crepúsculo lá de cima. Quando Bella estava se aproximando para ir embora, chamei-a no canto.

- Não vamos descer? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não... Vamos jantar aqui mesmo. – Seu sorriso de curinga aparecia mais uma vez na viagem.

Realmente era muito fácil agradar Bella e eu estava contente com isso. Após nosso jantar, voltamos para o hotel combinando o que faríamos no dia seguinte que seria ir ao museu do Louvre logo pela manhã e no museu de Rodin já que no final da tarde estaríamos voltando para Seattle.

O dia de domingo para variar um pouco nesse final de semana foi um pouco corrido, mas conseguimos ir para os dois museus e chegar ao aeroporto de Paris em tempo para pegar nosso avião. Eu estava tão cansado que nem precisei tomar o remédio de Bella para dormir. Só acordei quando o piloto avisou que estávamos quase pousando no aeroporto internacional de Tacoma. Bella já estava acordada e me deu um sorriso assim que abri os olhos. Notei um papel, que parecia ser papel de foto, em sua mão e olhei confuso querendo saber o que era. Ela abriu aquele sorriso lindo para mim e virou para eu ver. Era uma foto nossa. De pouco tempo atrás.

- Que isso, meu anjo?

- Olha que lindo Edward! Alguém tirou nossa foto dormindo! Eu gostei tanto dela... – Ela falava animada. A foto realmente estava bonita. Eu estava sentado na poltrona enquanto tinha meus braços ao redor de Bella. Ela estava deitada em meu peito enquanto seus braços rodeavam minha cintura.

- Tem uma dedicatória atrás. Você viu? – Ela franziu a testa. Então eu li para ela.

"**Passei para falar com a aeromoça e não resisti em tirar uma foto ao ver essa cena adorável. O amor de vocês transbordando contagia a quem está perto! Espero que realmente vocês gostem e continuem se amando! **

**Se cuidem,  
><strong>**Amy**"

- Vamos colocar na nossa sala. – Falei olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava alguma pessoa que se identificasse, mas não consegui achar enquanto Bella falava que tinha comprado um porta-retrato perfeito na viagem para essa foto.

E após um vôo que eu imagino que foi tranquilo, finalmente estávamos em casa. Ela separou o porta-retrato pegando a foto com cuidado e colocando na sala aonde todos que chegassem ao apartamento pudessem ver. Ao guardar nossas malas, um problema. Bella tinha um quarto só para ela e eu tinha o meu. Como estávamos juntos, nada mais justo que ela dormir no meu quarto, pensei.

- Bella? - Bati na porta do quarto dela e ela me mandou entrar. – Não acha que está na hora de você ir para o meu quarto? Não estamos em guerra e meu quarto é bastante grande... – Olhei para ela com cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não sei Edward. – Ela falou séria me olhando com indiferença e me deixando ansioso. – É claro né! – Ela riu. – Não iria conseguir dormir nessa cama grande e vazia.

- Que tal se a gente estrear a minha cama agora? – Perguntei sugestivo e ela concordou.

Fomos para o meu quarto e quando estávamos tendo uma sessão de amassos à campainha tocou.

- Porra!

- Deixa tocar meu anjo... Daqui a pouco a pessoa cansa.

Nossas bocas se separaram e eu fiz uma trilha de beijos molhados em seu pescoço causando arrepios em Bella. Suas mãos estavam trabalhando em minha blusa quando a pessoa inconveniente apertou a campainha e não soltava de jeito nenhum.

- Parece você nos primeiros dias... – Falei rindo e nem me importando com o som.

- Edward, eu preciso levantar. Com certeza é a Alice e se bem conheço minha irmã ela não vai desistir até abrir a porta. – Bufei e deixei-a sair da cama. – Pode ficar tranquilo que assim que ela sair, a gente volta. – Ela piscou pra mim e mandou um beijo.

Tentei dar um jeito naquele volume nas minhas calças e fui para sala. Ouvi vozes não só de Alice como de Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie todos na minha sala. Cheguei a tempo de ouvir a pergunta que Alice fez para Bella que era a respeito dos sentimentos dela por mim e eu estava esperando sua resposta.

- Ah... – Ela falou suspirando. – Não sei se é cedo ou tarde para isso, mas não consigo mais frear o que eu sinto Sis. Estou apaixonada por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Então pessoas, o que acharam desse capítulo? É chato receber ordens quando você já é mais velha né? Principalmente de namorado/marido/amante.. whatever! E nada a ver a Bella se menosprezando. Então, cada um tomando conta do erro do outro para eles ficarem bem pra sempre! Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo... não sei porque! HAHAHA. Acho que porque explorei a área Robsten me deixou meio 3 HAHAHAH. _

_Infelizmente essa semana não poderei mandar teaser porque eu vou estar viajando! \o/\o/ Então como presente para mim, deixem muitas reviews, tá? Muitas mesmo gente! Não se acanhem porque eu não mordo! Queria agradecer a Alissa Nayer que começou a ler a minha fic agora e comentou em TODOS os capítulos. Tomem-a como exemplo gente e deixem reviews! _

_Falando em reviews, o fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review e não quer fazer conta no , só precisa colocar o nome no campo "Name :" e pronto! Se quiser, deixa o twitter também para que eu possa falar com vocês! rs. Então, continuando... Quem quer fazer uma conta no basta ter associar o e-mail do Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! A conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim. Caso aqueles que ainda queiram deixar review e no anônimo E quiserem receber teaser tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!_

_Gente, não custa nada! Vocês estão favoritando, colocando no alerta... Vamos alegrar meu dia enchendo minha caixa de e-mail com review de vocês! Quem me adicionar no twitter, por favor, avisa que é leitora da fic para eu adicionar! Meu twitter é (arroba)itsbruninhaa. Igual ao perfil do fanfiction! Quem for me adicionar no twitter, avisa na review pra eu adicionar, beleza?_

_Agora chega de N/A !_

_Beijos!_


	27. XXVII

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Assim que chegamos a Seattle mandei uma mensagem para Alice avisando que tínhamos pousado e que em breve estaríamos em casa. Ela só nos deu tempo de guardar as coisas, pois não deu nem uma hora que tínhamos entrado no apartamento e a campainha tocava de uma forma que eu sabia que era ela. Fiquei com pena de Edward, porque naquele momento iríamos estrear sua cama e deixei-o em uma situação tensa.<p>

Lembrei de seu pedido contido para eu mudar de quarto e finalmente nos comportarmos como um casal de verdade. Não tinha porque negar, mas seu semblante quando respondi de forma duvidosa foi impagável. Quem não convivia conosco não deveria entender nossa relação. A ordem natural das coisas seria: Se conhecer Amigos Namorar Noivar Casar e depois a crise do casamento. Nós já éramos diferentes por pular o Namoro e noivado e ir direto para as brigas e depois a consumação do casamento.

- Alice! - Berrei enquanto sentia a minha pequenina irmã pulando em meus braços. - Nós vamos cair!

- Saudades Is! - Ela soltou seus braços e eu estava fechando a porta quando ouvi um barulho vindo de fora do apartamento.

- Ei? Vai me deixar aqui fora pequena? - Emmett entrou me dando um abraço de perder o ar.

- Grandão, não consigo... respirar! - Falei fazendo todos rirem de mim. - Temos alguma festa hoje ou vocês só querem saber o que eu trouxe pra cada um de vocês?

- Eu quero meu presente. - Alice quicou próxima ao piano encarando minha foto no avião com Edward. - Mas antes eu quero perguntar uma coisa que ninguém terá coragem de perguntar. Então, eu fico com essa parte chata. - Fez colocando uma mão no peito e a outra na testa fazendo drama. Minha irmã é uma artista.

- Ô sininho, não quero saber o que a Bella fez ou deixou de fazer com o Edward. - Ele falou sério enquanto eu pedia a Deus pra abrir um buraco no chão pra eu me enfiar. - Que foi? Não precisa falar pequena. Tá na sua cara e aposto que atrapalhamos algo. Alice é muito teimosa.

- Sssh Emmett! Eles que se comam de noite. Ignore-o Sis. Eu quero saber. Antes de viajar você estava de chamego com Edward naquele romance de Jardim de Infância... - Jasper tentou conter uma risada sem sucesso e recebeu um olhar de Alice que o fez se aquietar. - E agora? Como estão seus sentimentos por ele?

- Ah... - Suspirei alto. – Não sei se é cedo ou tarde para isso, mas não consigo mais frear o que eu sinto Sis. Tô apaixonada por ele. - Mal terminei de falar e Alice pulou em cima de mim. - Para, Alice!

- Até que enfim! - Alice falou e todos concordaram com a cabeça me deixando constrangida. Ouvi um barulho de porta batendo e logo Edward se juntou a nós.

- Com certeza atrapalhamos alguma coisa... - Jasper falou rindo.

- Quieto Jasper! Ou... - Alice falou fazendo-o calar na hora. Todos nós rimos.

- O que é isso em seu pulso Eddie!? – Rosálie correu em direção ao irmão e perguntou curiosa. Olhei para Edward querendo saber o que ele ia responder.

- Pra que você está perguntando se sabe a resposta, lindinha? - Ele piscou pra ela fazendo graça.

- Posso saber o que eu to perdendo aqui? - Emmett perguntou.

- Eu nunca assumi uma coisa pra vocês. Edward tem problemas mentais. - Ela se afastou do irmão após um abraço bem apertado e falou fazendo-o rolar os olhos. - Ele quando fica muito puto ou se stressa, ele soca paredes.

- Você podia ter me contado antes do casamento isso, né Barbie. Muito amiga você.

- Você precisava ver a cara de assustada da Bella...

Ficamos a tarde inteira contando sobre a viagem e mostrando algumas fotos. Charlie me ligou perguntando como foi a viagem e eu respondi que melhor impossível e que assim que desse nós iríamos lá. Alice tirou o telefone da minha mão e fez meu pai desligar porque queria receber os presentes dela. Então depois da deixa, peguei os presentes e minha casa parecia noite de Natal. Alice e Rosalie quicavam quando receberam os presentes enquanto os outros riam das duas. Principalmente Emmett, até que tirei uma blusa do Manchester United de 2000 e seus olhos brilharam na minha direção.

- Não acredito pequena. Você não fez isso por mim... - Ele falava sem acreditar.

- Se eu fizer assim... - Virei à blusa e mostrei seu nome escrito na antiga camisa de David Beckham - Você acredita? - Então, ele veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou me fazendo perder o ar... - Emmett! To sem ar!

- Obrigada pequena! Te amo muito!

- O que diabos tem uma camisa futebol de tão importante? - Alice bufou e Emmett rolou os olhos.

Após a entrega de todos os presentes e do escândalo de Rosalie ao receber o presente de Edward, pedimos uma pizza e o dia passou nessa tranquilidade. Eu já estava morrendo de sono por causa do fuso horário e Edward também, mas ele conseguiu disfarçar melhor que eu.

- Já está na hora de ir embora. Bella não para de bocejar. Ela deve estar cansada. - Jasper falou logo me deixando envergonhada.

- Não precisa gente... - Meu bocejo veio mais uma vez fazendo todos rirem. Traíra. - Sério.

- Que tal se almoçarmos juntos amanhã? - Rosalie perguntou e Alice logo ficou animada. Todos toparam e se despediram de nós.

Agora éramos só Edward e eu no apartamento e um imenso sono compartilhado. Ele pegou minha mão e nos arrastou até seu quarto.

- Hey, Eu tenho que pegar minha camisola!

- Você não precisa de camisola meu anjo... - Falou depositando beijos no meu pescoço e fazendo um caminho até minha clavícula. - Aliás, você está com roupa demais...

Suas mãos foram descendo do meu pescoço para a lateral do meu corpo. Suas mãos roçaram em meus seios me causando arrepios. Eu gemi de ansiedade. Ao chegar na barra do meu vestido, Edward me olhou como se pedisse permissão para tira-lá de mim e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. A forma como ele fazia tudo lentamente me deixava excitada. Eu não tinha o mesmo autocontrole, logo, sem pedir por autorização, eu tirei sua blusa e abri o botão de sua calça jeans. Ele me olhava com aquele sorriso torto que eu amava e isso só me deixava com mais atitude para continuar. Tirei sua calça enquanto ele me cobiçava de cima a baixo. Notei que ele já estava mais do que pronto.

Edward me deitou na cama lentamente e começou a beijar meu tornozelo e subindo seu rastro de beijos e indo em direção ao interior da minha coxa. Quando estava próximo da minha necessidade, ele desceu e repetiu o percurso na outra perna. Eu estava ofegando e assim que ele estava próximo a minha coxa novamente eu puxei seus cabelos e tomei-o em meus lábios em um beijo urgente. Suas mãos correram para minhas costas a fim de se livrar do sutiã. E em poucos minutos estávamos nus, deitados na cama, explorando o corpo um do outro com as mãos enquanto nossas bocas não se desgrudavam em nenhum momento.

Edward finalizou o beijo mais cedo que eu gostaria e se posicionou em meu pescoço. Ele estava deitado em cima de mim e eu percebi o quanto isso estava deixando excitado também, mas ele tinha outros planos e o principal era me deixar subindo pelas paredes. Sua mão viajou para um dos meus seios massageando-o e me pegando desprevenida. Não consegui conter o gemido que passou pelos meus lábios.

- Edward... - Ofeguei.

- Que foi meu anjo? - Ele falou beijando ainda meu pescoço e indo em direção ao outro seio.

- Por favor...

- O que você quer? - Ele olhou nos meus olhos e deu aquele sorriso que deixa qualquer mulher desconcentrada. Outro gemido e eu corei. - Você fica tão linda com vergonha.

- Preciso de você. Agora. - E nisso eu não quis mais esperar. Eu o virei na cama e tomei a rédea da situação. Ele não ia continuar brincando comigo desse jeito. - Bem melhor eu no comando.

- Você é muito apressadin... - Ele ia falando, mas rebolei em cima dele fazendo-o gemer e ele entendeu o recado.

Continuamos brincando e provocando um ao outro, até que não dava mais para segurar e chegamos ao ápice juntos. Foi tão intenso que assim que aconteceu, meu corpo cansado caiu em cima do dele. Tomamos um banho e deitamos mais uma vez.

- Boa estreia, esposa. - Ele falou rindo enquanto fazia carinho em meus cabelos.

Se ele falou algo a mais comigo, eu não sei. Meu corpo fatigado da viagem mais o carinho que ele estava fazendo me fizeram relaxar e logo acabei dormindo.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a cama vazia ao meu lado. Edward tinha deixado um bilhete ao lado da cama dizendo que tinha ido trabalhar. Eu estava de férias essa semana ainda para fazer uns exames de rotina que eu prometi a Edward. Tomei meu café da manhã em casa e liguei para minha médica - Drª Smith. Ela pediu para eu passar no consultório dela ainda hoje pela manhã para me passar os exames.

- Oi Bella, já faz um tempo que não nos vemos. Algum problema aconteceu esses dias?

- Sim. Eu andei sem apetite e minhas dores de cabeça voltaram. Eu tive dois desmaios também, mas não sei se foi relacionado à falta de comida.

- Ok. Vou encaminhar você para um médico novo aqui em Seattle na área de neurologia. - Engoli em seco. Ela não vai falar o nome dele. - Dr. Cullen está trabalhando na Swedish Medical Center.

- Não teria outro médico pra me indicar? - Eu supliquei pra ela e ela me encarou de forma estranha.

- Tem na mesma clínica o Dr. Johnson. Pode ser? - Respirei aliviada confirmando com a cabeça. - Vou te passar os exames e você pode fazer hoje mesmo. Vou ligar pro Dr. Johnson para dizer que você irá se consultar com ele ainda essa semana. Tudo bem? Você precisa fazer esses exames hoje. Sem falta Bella pra que na sexta já esteja pronto.

- Tudo bem Drª Smith. Vou fazer tudo conforme a senhora ordenou. - Sorri pra ela e ela me passou todos os exames que eram pra fazer.

Assim que sai do consultório, fui a um laboratório perto para realizar meus exames. E eu dei graças a deus que nenhum precisava de um preparatório para fazê-los. Eu estou louca para fazer esses exames e mostrar pra Edward que ele não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu sorri lembrando de Edward e nossa noite maravilhosa. O médico que me acompanhou nos exames me informou que em dois dias o laudo estaria pronto e eu fiquei surpresa com a rapidez da entrega, mas não me queixei. Quanto mais rápido, melhor. Avisei a minha médica que os exames estariam prontos na quinta e ela me informou que ia me mandar uma mensagem de texto assim que marcasse um horário para mim.

Olhei no relógio e já eram quase 12:30 e eu estava atrasada para o almoço. Peguei um táxi para chegar mais rápido e quando entrei no restaurante tive uma surpresa nada agradável. Todos estavam ali me esperando. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward... E Jéssica. Rolei meus olhos assim que passei pelo _maitre_e informei que meus amigos estavam naquela mesa. Rosalie me mandou um olhar de desculpas e eu apenas dei de ombros. Cheguei por trás de Edward, que estava conversando com Emmett e completamente de costas para Jéssica, e coloquei minhas mãos em seus olhos.

- Não sei de quem são essas mãos... - Ele pegou minhas mãos fazendo carinho. Eu sorria com a brincadeira enquanto Jéssica me encarava séria. - Acho que é minha linda esposa atrasada. - Eu ri e depositei um beijo em sua boca.

- Oi baby. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Oi linda! Vou pular a cadeira pra você sentar do meu lado. - Ele sentou na cadeira ao lado de Jasper e liberou seu lugar ao lado de Jéssica para eu sentar. Acho que ele estava fugindo de alguém...

- Não entendi. Se a Bella sentasse ao lado de Jasper... Ai! Nada não. - Ele reclamou esfregando as mãos em sua canela. Com certeza, coisa de Rosalie. Pisquei pra ela em agradecimento.

- Vocês já pediram? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Eu pedi pra você, meu anjo. Pedi spaghetti à carbonara. Fiz mal?

- Não. Obrigada. - Beijei suavemente nos lábios e puxei conversa com minha irmã.

Comemos e estava tudo delicioso, apesar de não conseguir comer o prato todo. Levei uma encarada de Edward por isso, mas ignorei-o fazendo uma careta. Nós nos despedimos porque cada um ia para um lado quando Edward me chamou para um canto enquanto Rosalie e uma Jéssica mal humorada esperavam.

- O que você fez hoje, meu anjo?

- Fui à médica e ela me passou uns exames e eu já fiz. Por isso demorei.

- Ah sim. Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. Meus pais querem que a gente jante amanhã com eles. Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro! Estou com saudade de Esme.

- Então está combinado.

Nos despedimos mais demorado fazendo Jéssica bufar. Eu realmente adorava perturbar essa menina por se meter aonde não deve. Eu duvido que Rosalie tenha a convidado hoje. Ignorei esses pensamentos e voltei pra casa aproveitando para descansar da viagem de ontem. Eu realmente não sei como Edward consegue ficar tão comunicativo e com bom humor mesmo sem dormir muito. Dormi a tarde toda e quando fui checar meu celular, vi que tinha uma mensagem de Edward dizendo que ia chegar tarde por conta de uma cirurgia de emergência que apareceu. Tomei um banho para ficar disposta para esperá-lo. Peguei uma blusa sua e deitei na cama, mas às 22 horas o sono me venceu novamente e eu dormi. No dia seguinte, me espreguicei e notei um bilhete na cama ao lado do meu travesseiro. Era de Edward óbvio.

"_**Você não sabe o sacrifício que foi ver você dormindo com a minha blusa. Uma coisa muito gostosa de se ver, mas você parecia um anjo tão lindo dormindo que não tive coragem de te acordar. Devo chegar mais cedo hoje. Lembre-se do jantar na casa dos meus pais.**_

_**Com amor,  
>Edward<strong>_"

Eu ri do seu comentário da blusa. Eu definitivamente teria que fazer uma surpresa pra ele depois. Liguei pra Leah e chamei-a para almoçar comigo aqui em casa e eu aproveitaria para dar minhas lembranças pra ela. Nossa conversa no almoço acabou varando à tarde já que Leah não tinha nenhum cliente pra atender naquele dia. Reparamos na hora quando Edward entrou pela porta me chamando.

- Bella? - Ouvi lá na sala.

- Que horas são? - Leah perguntou assustada.

- Deve ser umas 5 da tarde. Edward só chega por volta dessa hora. – Escutei-o me chamando novamente. - Aqui no quarto, baby.

- Baby? - Questionou. - Você acabou de chamar Edward de baby? - E nisso começou a rir.

- Vai à merda! - Nisso pulei em cima dela e acabamos rolando na cama. Ouvimos um pigarro vindo da porta e nos ajeitamos.

- Atrapalho algo? - Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- De jeito nenhum Edward. Só estava conversando com a Bella. - Ele olhou estranho e nós começamos a rir. Edward me beijou nos lábios e cumprimentou Leah.

- Vou deixar vocês terminarem a conversa. - Ele falou fechando a porta.

- Não sei como você foi idiota de esperar tanto tempo para se relacionar com ele Is.

- Também não. - Apontei pra porta para mostrar a sua sombra ainda próxima a porta. O safado estava escutando. - Ele era tão prepotente... - Coloquei a mão na boca pra prender o riso.

- Eu ouvi ein! - Ele gritou lá de fora.

- Isso que você ganha por ouvir atrás da porta, Edward! - Leah falou fazendo nós duas rirmos.

Não muito tempo depois, Leah foi embora para eu me arrumar para o jantar na casa dos Cullen. Edward estava no escritório enquanto eu tomava meu banho e assim que terminei, fui encontrá-lo. Ele estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto que me deixou em dúvida se deveria perguntar ou não. Andei até a cadeira e sentei em seu colo.

- O que isso significa? - Coloquei a mão no vinco em sua testa. Ele me encarou pensando se falava o que estava o incomodando ou não.

- Sou prepotente? - Perguntou de cara e eu comecei a rir.

- Eu falei brincando baby. Sabia que você tava na porta. Foi a primeira palavra que veio na minha mente... - Beijei sua bochecha e ele riu.

- Vamos?

Mal chegamos à porta e Esme já estava com a porta aberta nos esperando. Ver sua devoção com os filhos me fazia lembrar da minha mãe e na mesma hora lágrimas vieram em meus olhos. Tentei limpar discretamente, mas Edward percebeu e me deu um olhar preocupado. Merda! Não sei como ele fazia isso. O jantar já estava na mesa quando chegamos e foi isso o que fizemos primeiro. Assim que o jantar foi retirado da mesa, fomos para a sala conversar. E mais uma vez contamos sobre nossa viagem. Ele contava detalhes sobre as palestras para Carlisle enquanto Esme me tirou da conversa pra me mostrar fotos de Edward bebê.

- Mãe? É sério isso?

- O que meu filho?

- Você está mostrando essas fotos pra Bella... Porque toda mãe tende a constranger o filho? - Ele falou rolando os olhos enquanto eu ria. Suas bochechas coraram após falar com Esme.

- Ah, meu filho, olha essa foto! Você tomando banho de mangueira pelado no quintal da casa de praia... - Edward arregalou os olhos e levantou na mesma hora.

- Acho que está na hora de ir. Mãe, olha a hora nem adianta fazer esse bico. - Olhei pra Esme e ela estava de quebrar o coração.

- Prometo que a gente vem todo o final de semana Esme. - Falei abraçando-a.

- Promete? Obrigada Bella. Edward não poderia ter pessoa melhor. - Falou isso e piscou pra mim.

Chegamos na nossa casa e realmente estava tarde para Edward que iria trabalhar bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Tomamos um banho bem rápido e apagamos na cama.

Quinta-feira se passou num piscar de olhos e eu nem lembraria que tinha feito exame no inicio da semana caso o laboratório não tivesse me ligado para informar que estavam enviando o exame pronto para o meu médico. Eu quicava por dentro só pelo fato de mostrar a Edward que eu estava completamente boa. E toda aquela preocupação em Londres não tinha um motivo sério e sim uma loucura do meu corpo. O assunto do médico só tinha sido abordado no próprio dia que fui na hora do almoço e depois nós falaríamos, mas eu esqueci completamente e ele também. Como eu iria falar que a médica me mandou para um neurologista e eu simplesmente ignorei ser atendida pelo meu marido? Afinal, eu nem sabia o porquê disso já que eu tinha certeza de que não teria nada. Na sexta-feira, eu acordei quase na hora do médico e fui como uma louca para o consultório. Não via a hora disso acabar.

- Bom dia Srta. Swan. - Iria o corrigir para Senhora, mas isso teria que ser explicado então deixei pra lá. - Meu nome é Dr. Taylor Johnson. Seus exames chegaram ontem. Você pode me explicar o porquê da Drª Smith te passá-los?

- Pode me chamar de Bella, Doutor. Eu ando sem apetite e tive com umas dores de cabeça bem fortes. Desmaiei duas vezes também, mas como passei por emoções fortes nesses dois momentos e ambos eu estava sem comer... Bom, é isso. - Expliquei.

- Ok Bella. Vamos ver esses exames...

Ele pegou o envelope e começou a analisar enquanto eu tentava decifrar seu semblante. Seu rosto estava calmo e seus dedos tamborilavam a mesa com uma caneta presa entre eles. Após uns minutos, sua fisionomia começou a mudar. Um vinco em sua testa apareceu e eu sabia que esse era o momento para eu me preocupar.

- Você trouxe seus exames anteriores?

- Claro. Eu trouxe... Estão aqui. - Entreguei-os.

- Eu preciso me retirar cinco minutos para falar com o outro neurologista. - Eu tinha que impedir isso. Ele não podia falar com o Edward. Isto é, se fosse o Edward. - Só um instante.

- Doutor? - Ele olhou pra trás me encarando. - Que médico é esse?

- Dr. Cullen, mas não se preocupe. Só irei mostrar os exames. Totalmente sigiloso. - Ele me mostrou que os exames que ele estava levando não tinham meu nome nele. Assenti. - Já volto.

É nessa hora que uma pessoa normal ficaria nervosa, certo? Assim que Dr. Johnson saiu da sala, eu comecei a tremer. Gotas de suor apareceram em minha testa enquanto eu encarava a porta a espera do médico. Respirei fundo. Ele só estava checando o meu exame com Edward. Isso não deveria ser nada demais. A porta se fechou e a aparência tranquila do Dr. Johnson se transformou em uma aparência que misturava preocupação e cautela. Eu tentei não reparar nisso, mas era impossível.

- Doutor, o que houve? - Perguntei claramente alterada. Minha voz esganiçada era a prova disso.

- Não tenho boas notícias, Bella, porém preciso de alguns exames mais específicos para confirmar com 100% de certeza o que eu já imagino o que seja.

- Que é...?

- Não quero te assustar, mas existe algum histórico na família de aneurisma? - Assim que ouvi as palavras eu entrei em choque. Minha visão ficou turva e eu não sabia o que pensar. Não pode ser... - Bella?

- Sim, minha mãe morreu de aneurisma. - Falei tentando engolir o choro.

- Entendo. Bom, não quero assumir que seja isso, mas tenho quase certeza que seja. Imagino que a Srta. esteja nervosa, mas pense pelo lado positivo sempre. Descobrimos antes da situação ser irreversível. Podemos operar assim que comprovarmos o caso. Quanto mais rápido descobrirmos qual é o seu caso, melhor. Dr. Cullen é um ótimo neuro-cirurgião, mas você pode optar por outro. Vou te passar esses exames e, por favor, tente fazer o mais rápido possível.

- Sim Doutor.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Descobrir antes é melhor para começarmos o tratamento sem riscos. Você está em condições de ir sozinha para casa? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - Tem certeza?

- Sim Dr., obrigada. Vou fazer esses exames no começo da semana. Peço por favor, para que seja discreto e não comente esse caso com nenhum dos seus colegas de trabalho, já que possuo amigos que trabalham aqui e não quero fazer alarde.

- Tudo bem. Guardarei seu prontuário na minha sala para manter o sigilo. Venha aqui com os exames prontos assim que os tiver em mãos. Não precisa nem marcar consulta.

- Ok Doutor Johnson. Muito obrigada.

Sai da sala do médico com a sensação que esbarraria com Edward ou Rosalie a qualquer instante. Juro que em um momento em que virava o corredor, eu pensei ter escutado meu nome, mas preferi não checar. Minha cabeça só trabalhava nas palavras do Dr. Johnson e assim que sai do hospital, não consegui segurar mais as lágrimas que estavam lutando para sair. Minha mãe viveu a vida toda sem saber que tinha um aneurisma e morreu daquela forma repentina. Ela não havia se importado com os sintomas da doença. E eu iria ignorar também, se não fosse por Edward. Minha cabeça explodia de tanta dor. Eu precisava de colo. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a pessoa que faria qualquer coisa por mim sem exigir explicações.

- Sis? Sou eu, Bella.

- Oi Is. Que voz é essa? O que você tem?

- Você tá muito ocupada? Preciso de você. - Estava tentando ao máximo controlar minha voz de choro, mas Alice me conhecia muito bem. - Você pode ir pro nosso apartamento me encontrar?

- Só vou falar com a minha supervisora e estou indo.

Cheguei ao meu antigo apartamento e joguei minhas coisas em cima do sofá. Vi a bolsa da Alice em cima da mesa e sabia onde ela estaria: no meu quarto me esperando como sempre quando eu pedia ajuda. Fui pro meu quarto e ao abrir a porta, eu a vi sentada na cama com o celular na mão e assim que me viu, abriu os braços para minha direção como se fosse me dar um abraço. Eu corri em sua direção com minhas lágrimas me traindo. Ela me abraçou enquanto eu tentava não acreditar no que tinha acabado de descobrir. Então eu chorei como um bebê no colo da minha irmã.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Não consegui postar quinta-feira passada porque deu tudo errado. Como voltei da viagem no domingo, eu meio que me perdi nos dias da semana. Chegou quinta e eu: "Putz! Hoje é quinta!" Aí eu tive a surpresa ao chegar em casa que meu roteador queimou... Enfim, coisas da vida! Se vocês gostarem do capítulo, deixem reviews... Não vou ficar de mimimi pedindo porque não adianta mesmo! :)_

_**OBS:** O fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review e não quer fazer conta no , só precisa colocar o nome no campo "Name :" e pronto! Se quiser, deixa o twitter também para que eu possa falar com vocês! rs. Então, continuando... Quem quer fazer uma conta no basta ter associar o e-mail do Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! A conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim. Caso aqueles que ainda queiram deixar review e no anônimo E quiserem receber teaser tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!_


	28. XXVIII

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Normalmente os homens reclamam quando casam. Resmungam a respeito da sua falta de liberdade, do futebol, das saídas com os amigos... Eu era diferente. Talvez a minha esposa fosse diferente das esposas normais, mas eu não tinha o que reclamar de Bella. Dormir e acordar ao lado da pessoa que você gosta é um dos motivos para ter um dia alegre e descontraído. E comigo não foi diferente. Deixei-a dormindo em casa e fui para a clínica. Essa semana pós-congresso estava agitada para mim, mas incrivelmente numa sexta-feira, minha agenda estava com alguns buracos valiosos. Aproveitei um deles e liguei para Rosalie que também estava desocupada e foi para minha sala na mesma hora.<p>

- Tá com o horário vago lindinha?

- Tô. Essa sexta-feira está absurdamente calma. Não sei se agradeço ou se espero o pior para depois do almoço.

- Quanto pessimismo. - Olhei para o relógio. - Não são nem 11 horas da manhã e nós temos muito ainda o que esperar...

- Não sou eu que sou pessimista. Eu estou sendo realista. Você é que está empolgado demais hoje. Aliás não só hoje como a semana inteira.

- Impressão sua querida irmã. - Levantei-me da cadeira e fui em direção a ela e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. - Vi nossos pais quarta-feira e eles querem que a gente vá lá na casa deles no final de semana.

- Nem me chamaram... - Ela fez bico.

- Não comece lindinha. Meu pai que me chamou. Reclame com ele. Podemos ir amanhã na hora do almoço ou domingo a noite, que tal?

- Pode ser. Tenho que falar com Emmett. Mamãe quer que chame todo mundo? Tipo, Alice e Jasper também?

- Sim. Todo mundo mesmo. Liga para ela aí. Pergunta pra ela se nós podemos fazer pizza à lenha.

- Boa ideia! Quem diria... - Ela me olhou com cara de sonhadora.

- Quem diria o que?

- Você estava insuportável semana passada Edward. Sexo realmente te fez bem.

- Rosalie Cullen! Cala essa boca e liga para nossa mãe. - Ela me deu a língua e pegou seu celular e colocou no viva-voz.

- Oi mãe!

- Oi filha. Senti sua falta na quarta-feira... Edward veio aqui com Bella.

- Ninguém me chamou... - Rosalie fez sua voz de vítima mais profissional.

- Não fala assim que é mentira. Porque essa ligação tá estranha?

- Mãe, é porque você tá no viva-voz. Tava falando com a Rose que você queria que nós fôssemos aí na sua casa no final de semana.

- Oi filho! Seria bom né. Vocês poderiam chamar Jasper e Alice. To com saudades daqueles dois também! Vocês têm algum dia que seja melhor?

- Não falamos ainda com Emmett e Bella mamãe, mas eu te aviso hoje mesmo. Edward deu uma ótima ideia. O que acha de pizza à lenha?

- Nossa! Quanto tempo não fazemos isso juntos? Vou fazer compras hoje mesmo. Já quero ter os ingredientes separados. - Dona Esme falou toda empolgada.

- Combinado mãe. Temos que desligar. Mais tarde ligo pra você.

- Tá bom filha. Beijos. Beijos Edward!

- Beijos mãe.

- Pronto, só temos que escolher o dia. Vou perguntar pra Bella tá?

- Por mim... - Dei de ombros.

- Tenho que ir Eddie. Depois nos falamos.

Rosalie saiu como um furacão pela porta a fora empolgada com essa suposta "confraternização". Até parece que não saíamos sempre os seis em casal. Mal acabei de pensar nisso e bateram em minha porta novamente. Com certeza Rosalie esqueceu de falar alguma coisa e lembrou depois.

- Dr. Cullen? - Uma voz masculina me chamou. Er... Não era Rosalie.

- Pode entrar...

Dr. Johnson entrou em minha sala com alguns exames e se posicionou do lado da minha cadeira. Colocou alguns raios-x no visualizador enquanto perguntava sobre a palestra. A verdade é que desde terça-feira, eu estava trabalhando que nem um louco. Com cirurgias e mais um monte de consultas agendadas enquanto eu estava fora. Por coincidência, hoje o dia estava mais tranquilo e a paciente que estava marcada para esse horário iria se atrasar por conta de um trânsito causado por um acidente de carro.

- Estou planejando ir ao congresso do ano que vem. Vai ser bom para mim... - Dr. Johnson comentou.

- Claro! É uma experiência única. Vale muito à pena!

- Você esta sabendo que em Dezembro vai ter um encontro de neurologia aqui em Seattle né?

- Ouvi por alto, mas não to sabendo muitos detalhes. Depois você me conta.

Focamos nos exames que ele estava com dúvidas e analisamos juntos. Seu exame não estava claro para confirmar, mas era óbvio que tinha um começo de aneurisma ali. Eu o aconselhei a pedir novos exames mais específicos para poder começar o tratamento o mais rápido possível. Sempre que os pacientes tomavam conhecimento dessa noticia, eles choravam e se desesperavam, mas eu sempre os informava sobre os perigos de não descobrir essa doença a tempo e o tratamento depender apenas de uma cirurgia de emergência. Era uma coisa muito louca. Dr. Johnson tirou os exames da máquina e seus olhos foram direto para uma foto que eu tinha em cima da minha mesa. Uma foto minha e da Bella em Londres que eu fiz questão de colocar lá.

- Algum problema? - Perguntei já estranhando o seu comportamento.

- Não... É que ela parece muito... Ah! Deixa pra lá. Obrigada Dr. Cullen. - Disse fechando a porta. Estranho.

Esperei mais uns dez minutos e fui à mesa da minha secretária confirmar mais uma vez a paciente que estava atrasada e por fim ela informou que não viria. Aproveitando minha presença, Jane informou que eu só teria consultas após o almoço dando-me umas duas horas de descanso. Estava voltando para minha sala quando vi uma mulher morena andando rápido, quase correndo, pelo corredor.

_Aqueles cabelos e a forma de andar... Não, eu acho que estou imaginando coisas, mas parece tanto..._

- Bella? - Chamei seu nome depois de travar uma luta mental, mas a morena que corria nem deu atenção. Não devia ser ela afinal.

Ao chegar à sala, pego o telefone e ligo para Rosalie, mas ela está ocupada e ficou de me ligar assim que acabasse. Como não tinha o que fazer, tranquei a porta da sala, me acomodei na minha cadeira e dormi. Acordei assustado com o barulho do celular tocando e vi que ainda faltava um pouco pra hora do almoço. Não sei como não perdi a hora já que meu cansaço estava acumulado.

- Fala Jasper.

- Tava dormindo? Que moleza ein...

- Estou sem pacientes até depois da hora do almoço. E estou muito cansado, né? E você?

- Tudo normal. Cara, você tá de bobeira aí né? Tem como me encontrar agora no bar perto do hospital?

- Claro! Te encontro em 10 minutos.

Como era do lado do hospital mesmo, eu com certeza chegaria primeiro que ele. Em 5 minutos eu estava na porta do bar e ele estava chegando quase junto comigo.

- Como você conseguiu chegar tão rápido aqui?

- Eu estava na rua quando te liguei. - Falou me fazendo estranhar mais ainda toda aquela situação. - Vamos pedir algo pra beber?

- Porque você já estava na rua sendo que não sabia se eu tinha hora vaga ou não? Jasper...

- Edward, eu sabia que estava próximo da hora do almoço. Deixa de ser chato. O que você quer?

- Quero que você abra a boca logo e me conte o que diabos está acontecendo. - Esbravejei.

- Edward, Você sossega esse rabo que eu já vou falar. - Ele bufou sabendo que eu não iria sossegar enquanto ele não falasse logo o que queria. - Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar. Estou com o rabo sossegado.

- Você e a Bella brigaram depois que vocês voltaram de Londres? - Perguntou me fazendo arregalar os olhos. - Pelo visto não.

- Claro que não. Estamos bem. Dá pra você parar de enrolar e ir direto ao assunto?

- Ok. Vou te mostrar a mensagem que eu recebi.

_** "Oi amor, tem como você perguntar se o Edward teve alguma briga com a Bella hoje? Ela me ligou chorando e pediu pra eu encontrar com ela. Estou indo para o nosso apartamento. NÃO QUERO NENHUM DE VOCÊS LÁ. Só depois que eu permitir. Te amo! Alice"**__**  
><strong>_

- Não briguei com a Bella hoje. O que será que aconteceu? Nós fomos na casa dos meus pais quarta. Só isso, mas não brigamos. - Eu falava sozinho enquanto Jasper só me encarava pensando. - Vou ligar para o celular da Alice.

- Não adianta. Ela desligou. Dá um tempo para elas duas e depois você tenta. Deve ser TPM.

- Não é TPM não. Aconteceu alguma coisa...

- Agora você tem que esperar o sinal verde da Alice. Elas são irmãs. Deixa que elas conversem e depois você se intromete. Vamos almoçar? Já tá na hora mesmo...

Pedimos nosso almoço, mas eu só conseguia passar a comida de um lado para o outro do prato. Eu estava preocupado com a Bella e ainda tinha um monte de pacientes para atender. Torcendo pro dia passar rápido, eu os atendi tentando esquecer os problemas que estavam na minha cabeça. Nos intervalos entre os pacientes, eu mandava mensagem pro Jasper pra saber se ele havia recebido alguma noticia. Só recebi uma resposta quando estava atendendo meu último paciente.

_**"Sinal verde. Vai pro apartamento delas assim que der. Bella está dormindo, mas Alice quer falar com você."**_

Assim que li a mensagem nem me dei o trabalho de tirar o jaleco indo com a roupa de trabalho para o apartamento das meninas. Estava querendo respostas e só quem poderia me dar era Bella e Alice. Mandei uma mensagem pro celular dela avisando-a que estava na porta e ela abriu na mesma hora.

- Oi Edward. Ela tá dormindo.

- O que aconteceu Alice? Você não imagina como foi a minha tarde depois de ler sua mensagem.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. Ela não quis falar e eu não forcei saber. Ela me abraçou e ficou chorando e chorando e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa também... - Os olhos de Alice encheram d'água relembrando a cena. Ela devia estar muito mal. - Ela só conseguiu parar de chorar porque eu dei um remédio pra ela dormir. Pensei que vocês tivessem brigado, mas você disse que não.

- Não brigamos. Não sei o que pode ser isso. - Falei desolado.

- Nem eu. Dorme aqui, por favor? Vou fazer um café da manhã caprichado amanhã. A cama dela é de casal.

- Tudo bem Alice. Não vou sair daqui.

- Ela só ficou assim quando nossa mãe morreu. Fiquei tão preocupada... - Ela falou me abraçando e eu fiquei sem ter o que falar. O que será que aconteceu nesse meio tempo?

- Vou encontrar com Jasper agora. Ele não deve estar entendendo nada. Qualquer coisa me liga, por favor, Edward.

- Tá bom Alice. Eu aviso quando ela acordar. Só vou passar no meu apartamento e pegar umas roupas pra mim.

Saímos juntos do apartamento. Ela para a saída e eu, para o meu apartamento. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e voltei para o apartamento ao lado. Entrei no quarto de Bella e a vi deitada com a face inchada de tanto chorar. Sentei no chão ao lado do seu travesseiro e encostei meu rosto em sua cama. Tentei lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse causar esse transtorno, mas nada me vinha a mente. O jantar com meus pais, o almoço com o pessoal um dia depois da viagem. Eu só não fiquei um dia com ela que foi o dia que eu tive uma cirurgia de emergência e acabei chegando tarde em casa. Não sei o que ela fez esse dia...

Meus pensamentos começaram a ficar nublados e para não dormir, fui à cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Meu celular vibrou mostrando uma mensagem de Alice e perguntando se Bella já tinha acordado. Olhei para o relógio e me assustei. Eu fiquei mais de 2 horas sentado no chão. Provavelmente ela iria acordar a qualquer momento. Respondi a mensagem de Alice e voltei para o quarto. Ela continuava adormecida. Sentei no mesmo lugar de antes e estava reparando em seu quarto quando senti seus olhos vermelhos me encarando.

- Oi. - Ela falou com a voz rouca.

- Oi meu anjo. - Sorri para ela tentando mostrar confiança. Algo que ela aparentemente não tinha.

- Senta aqui. - Ela bateu com as mãos na cama me convidando. Eu sentei e assim que o fiz, ela deitou em cima de mim com seu rosto em meu peito. - Me abraça.

- Bella, o que tá acontecendo com você? - Perguntei assim que senti suas lágrimas em minha camisa. - Eu fiz alguma coisa? Alguém fez alguma coisa com você? Me fala, por favor. - Eu implorei, mas a única coisa que eu consegui foram soluços e seu silêncio.

Resolvi não perguntar mais nada. Continuei abraçando-a e falando palavras de conforto. Logo depois, ela levantou da cama para ir ao banheiro, acabou ficando tonta e eu tive que me levantar rápido para segurá-la fazendo-a chorar mais ainda.

- Bella, você almoçou? - Perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça. - Vou pedir algo no telefone pra você. E nem adianta reclamar. - Falei assim que a vi abrindo a boca.

Eu estava perdido. Não sabia o que fazer para ela sentir melhor. Liguei para o restaurante e pedi uma sopa para ela. Já estava quase na hora do jantar e ela não tinha almoçado. Liguei para Alice e contei o que tinha acontecido desde a hora que ela acordou. Alice se desesperou pelo telefone. Ninguém sabia que atitude tomar diante daquela situação. Tentei acalmar Alice falando que eu ia dar o jantar pra Bella e dar um calmante para ela conseguir dormir tranquila e Alice pareceu concordar. Voltei para Bella e ela estava segurando uma foto que era ela e uma mulher mais velha muito parecida com ela, sua mãe. Assim que me viu, escondeu a foto e deu espaço para eu me sentar se encostando em mim logo em seguida. Não falei nada com ela, mas achei estranha sua atitude de esconder a foto.

- Você gosta de mim, Bella? - Ela me olhou não entendendo minha pergunta, mas confirmou com a cabeça. - Então porque está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não sei o que pensar, se eu te fiz algo, se alguém te machucou... - Ela colocou um dedo em meus lábios para me silenciar.

- Você não fez nada Edward. Ninguém fez. Eu só estou com medo. E eu não quero falar sobre isso. - Ela falou antes que eu sequer falasse um "A". - Quando eu me sentir melhor, eu falo. Me deixa chorar em paz que só isso vai me fazer relaxar.

- Vou deixar você em paz, mas primeiro você vai comer. Vamos levantar dessa cama por cinco minutos.

Ela reclamou, mas acabou cedendo. Levei-a no colo até a sala e um tempo depois a comida chegou. Fiz Bella comer a sopa toda recebendo algumas malcriações da parte dela, algo que foi ignorado por mim. Já estava quase terminando a sopa quando Alice entrou como um tufão pela porta indo em direção à irmã. Não consegui ouvir o que elas falavam, pois estavam cochichando uma no ouvido da outra enquanto estavam abraçadas, mas no final Bella ganhou o que estava em discussão fazendo Alice bufar. Dei um copo de água com calmante para ver se melhoravam as coisas e em pouco tempo Bella dormia em meus braços. Pedi a Deus para que na manhã seguinte tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim.

Na manhã de sábado, acordei com grandes olhos chocolates me analisando. Ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando quando ela finalmente cansou e encostou sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Não foi minha intenção assustar vocês. Sinto muito.

- O que houve? - Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou novamente. - O que foi meu anjo? Você falou que iria me dizer.

- Não quero falar sobre isso Edward. Não por enquanto. - Fiz uma careta. - Na hora certa eu te falo. Lembra o que conversamos em Londres.

- Alice está alucinada. Acho bom você ter uma resposta melhor que essa...

- Deixa que com a minha irmã eu me entendo. Só não quero você chateado comigo. Você não está não é?

- Chateado não é a palavra certa. Estou frustrado por não poder te ajudar. Não gosto de ver as pessoas que eu gosto sofrendo.

- Prometo que vou te contar. Só preciso assimilar primeiro. Agora, vamos sair do quarto que já ouço Alice andando de um lado pro outro na sala. - Ela sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Sim senhora, mas só quero te falar uma coisa antes. - Segurei seu queixo e falei olhando em seus olhos. - Você não me engana com esses sorrisos e falsa felicidade. - Beijei a ponta do seu nariz e abri a porta do seu quarto.

Ninguém comentou o que de fato houve na sexta-feira. Também não soube se Alice contou a todos ou se Rosalie e Emmett estavam de fora da cena. Bella passou o final de semana inteiro tentando mostrar que estava mais alegre, mas a mim não convenceu. Algo me dizia que ela estava passando por algum problema e não queria contar. Sábado fomos à casa dos meus pais e comemos a tal pizza a lenha que eu dei a ideia. Bella não se opôs e como se nada tivesse acontecendo conversava com minha mãe e com os outros normalmente. Eu apenas a observava.

- Edward, você tá tão calado meu filho, o que aconteceu? - Minha mãe perguntou atraindo os olhos de todos para mim. Senti um aperto de Bella em meu joelho. Ela sabia que eu estava de olho.

- Nada não mãe. Estava apenas viajando aqui...

- Então agora presta atenção. O que vocês acham de comemorarmos o dia de ação de graça todos juntos?

- Adorei a ideia. Vou falar com meu pai e ver se pode ser na casa dele. Lá é maior e cabe a família de todo mundo! - Bella falou demonstrando entusiasmo, que eu não sabia se era real ou não.

- Qualquer coisa podemos fazer aqui também! Vai ser perfeito ter todos vocês juntos! Amanhã mesmo vou ligar pra mãe de vocês meninos! - Minha mãe falou empolgada. Não havia pessoa que mais adorava bagunça do que ela.

Domingo passamos o dia na casa de Charlie e ninguém desconfiou de Bella. Já à noite, Emmett pediu para sair com Bella uns instantes. Eu não tinha ideia do que era, mas imaginava. Fiquei no apartamento conversando com Rosalie e na volta, ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos e os olhos um pouco vermelho. Ele passou no apartamento apenas para se despedir de Rosalie e foi em direção à porta quando eu o chamei.

- Emmett? Algum problema?

- Comigo? Não. Só estou cansado e preciso descansar a minha cabeça. - Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam o teto.

- Problemas no trabalho? – Tentei sondá-lo de todas as formas.

- Não. Minha cabeça que está cheia. Amanhã nos falamos. – E com isso fechou a porta.

Olhei para Rosalie e ela tinha a mesma cara que eu. Cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Bella não tinha voltado, então presumi que ela tinha voltado para o nosso apartamento. Alguma coisa em Emmett me deixou preocupado em como Bella estaria. Ele não era daquelas pessoas que se escondiam quando tinham problemas. Pelo menos não o Emmett que eu conhecia desde pequeno. Ele sempre foi aquele que encarava os problemas de frente e isso me deixava mais ansioso que nunca.

Corri para o apartamento e procurei por Bella, mas não a encontrei. Ouvi o chuveiro do seu antigo quarto ligado e segui o barulho. No momento que ia chamar seu nome e bater na porta, ouvi o barulho de soluço alto vindo do banheiro. Ela estava chorando novamente e agora no banheiro para eu não saber. Algo estava muito errado e eu tinha que descobrir o que era isso. Por mais que eu tenha prometido a Bella que iria esperar pelo momento certo para ela me contar, eu não aguentava mais vê-la sofrendo e não fazer nada. Eu iria tomar uma atitude. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Capítulo um pouco menor que os outros. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Bella vai contar a Edward o que de fato a incomoda? Ela contou a Emmett o que aconteceu? Só saberemos disso mais pra frente. Deixe-me reviews falando o que estão achando da fic. Aliás, vocês querem que eu volte com o formspring para me perguntarem sobre a fic?! É com vocês. Deixem-me saber nas reviews!  
>Beijos,<br>Bruna!  
><em>

_**OBS:** O fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review e não quer fazer conta no , só precisa colocar o nome no campo "Name :" e pronto! Se quiser, deixa o twitter também para que eu possa falar com vocês! rs. Então, continuando... Quem quer fazer uma conta no basta ter associar o e-mail do Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! A conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim. Caso aqueles que ainda queiram deixar review e no anônimo E quiserem receber teaser tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!_


	29. XXIX

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Um mês havia se passado desde o dia em que descobri a minha doença. Foi um mês realmente complicado com crises – minhas – existenciais e preocupações com o andamento da doença. Eu só consegui marcar meus exames para quase próximo ao Natal e eu estava ficando nervosa com isso até que me ligaram hoje falando que havia um horário que foi desmarcado por uma paciente. Eu – um pouco ansiosa – liguei para todos os laboratórios deixando meu telefone de trabalho e celular – não dei o telefone de casa com medo de Edward atender – para caso houvesse alguma desistência me ligassem na hora e foi o que aconteceu.<p>

Eu consegui esconder isso de todas as pessoas exceto Emmett. Edward estava desconfiado de que algo estava acontecendo e estava muito atento a todas as minhas reações, mas ele não sabia de nada. Me doía não contar a ele, mas eu não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre isso antes do dia de Ação de Graças para não estragar essa data tão importante. Eu tinha tanto a agradecer e não queria que minha doença fosse um motivo para as pessoas ficarem deprimidas e chorando pelos cantos. Já me bastava eu. E sabia que isso também iria virar um escarcéu – feito por meu pai, Edward, Alice e Rosalie, e eu preferia lidar com o teatro depois.

O ato de esconder isso das pessoas foi fácil. Todos têm problemas diários e nada que uma culpa na TPM não resolva, certo? Errado, se essa pessoa for o Emmett. Eu me lembro perfeitamente até hoje como ele me abordou para conversar no domingo há um mês.

_Emmett estava sentado no sofá conversando com Rosalie enquanto ela fazia uns sanduíches para comer quando eu cheguei ao apartamento. Só passei lá para pegar minhas roupas de sexta-feira e iria voltar pro meu apartamento quando Emmett me chamou. Pediu para darmos uma volta rapidinha no bairro. Eu estranhei, mas segui-o porta a fora enquanto pensava o que exatamente ele queria falar. Meu lado neurótico começou a berrar em minha cabeça, mas eu não tinha porque ficar afinal eu tinha me comportado muito bem no final de semana. Só Edward me olhava de forma inquisitiva._

_Estávamos indo em direção ao parque do bairro. Ele estava andando na minha frente quando abriu a porta para eu passar. Ele ainda segurava a porta quando eu questionei-o._

_- Porque você está me levando no parquinho de criança grandão? Tá com saudade da sua infância? - Eu sorri pra ele mesmo ele estando de costas._

_- Quero saber se você quer conversar. - Ele perguntou sério e eu gelei até a alma. Ele sabia que algo estava errado._

_- Não tenho nada pra falar Emmett. Porque você pensa isso? - Tentei desconversar. - Alguém falou algo que eu não estou sabendo? Estou normal oras._

_- Pode deixar que Alice e Jasper não me falaram nada. Eles são muito fieis a você. Quer dizer meu irmão é fiel as bolas dele. Ele nunca negaria algo a Alice. - Ele falou divagando. - Enfim, não estamos falando de Jasper - aquele traidor - ou Alice. O negócio é você. Não acha que eu percebi os olhares de Edward em você? Por mais que eu ache que ele saiba de tanto quanto eu..._

_- Emmett. Ninguém sabe de nada. Não esta acontecendo nada. - Eu encarava o chão enquanto falava - Deixa de bobeira. Você brigou com Jasper? - Ele virou e foi em direção a um banco próximo aos brinquedos - Não acredito. Você vai sair daqui e vai fazer as pazes com ele! - Falei minha voz um pouco alterada. Eu não queria ter feito isso._

_Ele sentou no banco e me chamou para sentar ao lado dele. Sentei. - Você me promete pelo amor de irmão que sente por mim que não está acontecendo nada? Você seria capaz de mentir olhando nos meus olhos? - Seus olhos me fuzilavam seriamente._

_Ele sabia que eu não mentiria pra ele se ele me colocasse nessa situação. Bastardo! Ele esperava minha resposta e eu não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser responder a pergunta dele. Ele seria o único a me pressionar desse jeito e não sei porque cargas d'agua não inventei uma desculpa para não sair com ele. Eu pensei que estivesse fingindo tão bem. Meu pai não perguntou nada. Alice também não. Droga, Emmett! Porque não fiz um trato com ele assim como fiz com Edward. Droga! Droga! Droga! Ele estava esperando a resposta e eu não tinha como sair daquele beco. Então suspirei profundamente._

- Sim. Tem algo acontecendo só que ninguém sabe. Nem Alice e nem Jasper. Muito menos Edward. Então trate de fazer as pazes com seu irmão.

_- Farei assim que chegar em casa. - Sua expressão que antes estava dura diante da minha negação ficou preocupada. - O que você tem pequena que você não quer que ninguém saiba. - Respirei fundo ao ouvir a pergunta que mais me doía e a que eu mais me neguei a responder nesse final de semana. Meus olhos, traidores, encheram d'água._

_- Suspeita de aneurisma. Quase 100% certeza só tenho alguns exames pra fazer pra confirmar. - Essa última palavra saiu num soluço audível. Emmett abriu os braços e eu me joguei em deus braços._

_- Meu Deus Bella! Como você esta escondendo isso da gente? - Ele falou ainda abraçado comigo e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas em minhas costas._

_- Pra evitar isso. Não quero ninguém triste e chorando. Não quero que conte pra ninguém._

_Quem passasse pelo parque agora iria pensar que um casal de namorados estava brigando e terminando o relacionamento pela quantidade de lágrimas que eu e Emmett estávamos liberando, mas eu ignorei. Pela primeira vez desde sexta-feira, eu me sentia mais leve._

_- Bella, você pode não querer contar pra ninguém, mas você precisa contar ao Edward. Ele, além de ser seu marido, é o melhor nessa área. Não seja tão cabeça dura quanto a isso. Estamos falando da sua saúde não de um capricho seu._

_ Eu sei. Só vou contar depois do dia de Ação de Graças. Não quero estragar esse dia Emmett, e você não vai falar nada - Ele abriu a boca e fechou. - Eu chamo todo mundo e conto de uma vez._

_- Estamos no dia 17 de outubro... – Ele falou pensando. - O dia de ação de graças é só dia 25 de Novembro. Bella, falta mais de um mês para o dia de Ação de Graças!_

_- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Pode ficar tranquilo._

_- Essas palavras serão duras, mas são para o seu bem pequena. – Ele falou olhando em meus olhos. – Não seja negligente com isso. Você sabe na pele o que o pouco caso da doença fez com sua mãe. Não vou deixar isso acontecer com você. – Ele falou com seus olhos marejados e foi só isso que eu consegui ver até meus olhos ficarem turvos também de lágrimas. – Vamos para casa senão Edward vai pensar que eu te sequestrei._

E por mais que não quisesse me chocar, ele me chocou. Sua frase vinha quase todas as noites em meus sonhos me batendo como um tapa. _Não seja negligente com isso. Você sabe na pele o que o pouco caso da doença fez com sua mãe. _E sempre que elas vinham, eu sempre pensava que não poderia fazer isso com Alice nem com meu pai. Eles já sofreram na pele uma vez com minha mãe e sofreriam mais ainda comigo. E Edward? Eu não gostava nem pensar nele... Será que depois de me dar um belo esporro, ele sofreria também?

- Bella! - Ângela gritou me dando um susto.

- Ângela! Precisa berrar desse jeito? Eu estou bem na sua frente. - Falei olhando para o computador.

- Eu estou a mais de quinze minutos parada na sua frente segurando esse buquet e te chamando e você está me ignorando. - Quando finalmente levantei o olhar, eu as vi. As flores mais bonitas presas em um buquê igualmente lindo.

- De quem são? - Olhei já imaginando que era do maluco do "A" que ficava me mandando flores. Eu realmente não sabia quem era e não tinha nenhuma curiosidade em saber. Se ele estava feliz em me mandar flores, eu estava feliz em recebê-las.

"_**Espero que seu dia seja agradável e que essas flores ajudem a animar seu dia ainda mais. Não vejo a hora de te ver mais tarde.**_

_**Com amor,  
><strong>__**Edward"**_

Suspirei. - Edward. - Respondi a pergunta silenciosa de Ângela e ela apenas abriu um sorriso. - Ele é um sonho Âng.

- E você negando esse 'sonho' por quase duas semanas. - Ela rolou os olhos e continuou. - Sua agenda da semana está aqui. Lauren chegou hoje de viagem. Daqui a pouco você tem reunião com ela. - Ela saiu fechando a porta.

Assim que Ângela saiu da minha sala, eu reli o cartão. E de novo e mais uma porção de vezes. Eu não podia fazer isso com Edward. Ele se importa comigo e estava respeitando meu espaço. O que eu vejo nessas flores e nesse cartão é uma forma dele falar que vai ficar tudo bem e que ele está ao meu lado. Eu precisava contar pra ele, mas como se arruma coragem para isso?

- Oi Bella! Acabou que quando você voltou de férias, eu entrei nas minhas. Como foi de viagem?

- Foi ótima. Eu realmente estava precisando desse tempo. E a sua?

- Dias maravilhosos. – Ela olhou para minhas mãos rodando minha aliança em volta do dedo. Ato que tinha copiado de Edward quando estava ansioso. - Você não me contou sobre esse seu casamento...

Então eu contei sobre Edward, Vegas e Londres. Eu e Lauren tínhamos uma ligação mais do que chefe e funcionário e eu gostava disso. Podia contar com ela com que eu quisesse. Também, ela me conhecia desde que era estagiária nessa editora. Ela ria enquanto contava as histórias de Vegas e eu pela primeira vez sorri de verdade lembrando das maluquices que aprontei pra Edward.

- Esse homem é um santo por aturar tanta maluquice minha.

- Ele te ama, isso sim! Ninguém aguentaria tanto por uma pessoa que não valesse a pena. - Ri sem graça de seu comentário. Como não estávamos falando de trabalho ainda aproveitei para informar outra coisa.

- Amanhã preciso sair mais cedo para fazer uns exames. Tudo bem?

- Você está doente? Não quero você se esforçando se estiver ouviu? Não é nada grave não né?

- Não não. – Eu queria muito que não fosse nada grave...

Trabalhar foi bom para abstrair o dilema que estava incomodando em minha cabeça. Eu peguei um novo livro pra ler. Tinham novos lançamentos de livros, eventos e muitos e muitos livros pra tradução. Estava pegando minhas coisas da mesa quando eu o vi em cima de uma pilha de livros, cheio de post-its saindo pela lateral. O livro que eu não gostaria de ver nem pintado de ouro nesse momento da minha vida. "P.S. Eu te amo". Guardei-o nas gavetas com os olhos cheios d'água e corri pra casa.

Dei graças a Deus que Edward ainda não tinha chegado em casa e fui direto tomar meu banho. Eu já estava há quase uma semana sem pensar nisso, mas assim que vi aquele livro, minha mente trouxe as histórias e meus maiores medos de volta e comecei a chorar. Minha única preocupação no momento era se Edward chegasse não me ouvisse soluçando no banheiro. Não sei quanto tempo passou enquanto eu estava no banho, mas assim que vi minhas mãos enrugadas percebi que já tinha passado do tempo dentro do chuveiro.

Assim que abri a porta do quarto ouvi Edward tocando o piano. Eu realmente espero que ele não tenha me ouvido chorar. Terminei de me vestir e fui ao seu encontro. Sentei ao seu lado no banco do piano e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele terminava de tocar uma música.

- Obrigada pelas flores. Eu adorei. - Falei virando meu rosto para encará-lo.

- De nada meu anjo. - Ele beijou minha testa.

- Ângela já estava pirando pensando que era o misterioso das flores... - Ele franziu a testa. - Ok, vou explicar. Eu recebo há algum tempo flores de um "admirador" secreto que assina como "A".

- Quem é esse cara que manda flores pra mulher dos outros? - Perguntou irritado.

- Não sei e nem faço questão de descobrir. - Eu sorri pra ele. - Gostei das suas flores porque além de lindas foi você que mandou. Apenas isso basta. - Falei fazendo brotar um sorriso de Coringa em seu rosto.

- Você tem certeza que não quer saber?

- Você sabe de algo? - Como se fosse possível ele sorriu ainda mais - É você? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Mas quando eu recebi o primeiro buquê você falou que não era você. E ainda ficou com ciúmes. - Eu falava sem parar ainda chocada.

- Se você soubesse que essas flores eram minhas, o que você faria? Pensa que naquela época você não gostava de mim.

- Eu teria jogado fora sem nem pensar duas vezes. - E teria mesmo. Eu estava com tanta raiva dele. - Mas A...

- Anthony.

- Nossa como eu sou burra. - Suspirei jogando a toalha. Ele realmente tinha me pegado de jeito.

- Não é burra não meu anjo. - Ele bocejou e eu acompanhei. - Você só é desatenta. Vamos dormir?

Não deu nem 10 minutos e apaguei. Na manhã seguinte, olhei para o lado e Edward não estava mais na cama e pelo silêncio, nem estava mais em casa. Sem ele por perto eu não precisava colocar aquela máscara de que nada estava acontecendo e eu poderia surtar já que hoje eu iria fazer os exames. Os malditos exames que possivelmente iam movimentar minha vida. Duas horas e meia depois e os exames realizados, liguei pra Emmett para conversar afinal eu estava uma pilha de nervos e só ele poderia me ajudar naquela hora.

- Oi grandão! Como você esta? Espero que bem. Tá ocupado? Vamos almoçar agora?

- Ei ei ei! Você respirou pra falar isso tudo? - Emmett perguntou rindo. - Porque disso tudo?

- Preciso conversar ou eu vou surtar! - Falei quase gritando.

- Bella, o que houve?

- Eu acabei de fazer os exames. Você pode almoçar agora?

- Claro. Te encontro no shopping.

O shopping era quase do lado do meu trabalho e de Emmett. Com certeza ele chegaria primeiro então para chegar mais rápido, peguei o primeiro taxi que passou. Durante os 15 minutos que demoraram para chegar no shopping, liguei para o Dr. Johnson e marquei minha consulta para quarta-feira. Emmett já me esperava do lado de fora sendo assim abracei-o e fomos andando para um restaurante novo que acabou de abrir.

Como era cedo, ainda tinham várias mesas disponíveis logo sentamos numa mesa afastada para podermos conversar. Ele já tinha escolhido o que comer e só me esperava. Eu já tinha escolhido também, mas não sabia como começar a conversa, então disfarçava passando as páginas do cardápio de um lado para o outro.

- Chega de me enrolar pequena. Se não escolheu, você come igual ao meu. - Ele falou tirando o cardápio da minha mão. Eu bufei em resposta. - Não bufa pra mim.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e assim que o garçom nos deixou a sós, ele continuou - Você quer conversar ou não? Não precisa falar se não quiser.

- Quero e não quero. Não aguento mais isso Emmett. Essa indecisão de exames, essa demora, não falar com Edward... Pelo menos os exames ficam prontos rápido, mas estou ansiosa né? É minha vida que eu estou vendo se está por um fio ou não.

- Mas calma aí. Indecisão de exames e a demora não dependem de você e sim dos laboratórios. Falar com o Edward depende única e exclusivamente de você. E não fala assim que sua vida está por um fio. Estará se você não se cuidar e você está se cuidando.

- Eu sei. Eu só estou nervosa com tudo isso. Graças a Deus eu já fiz esses exames e quarta-feira estará tudo resolvido. Eu já assumi que estou doente Emmett, não preciso desses exames para confirmar nada. – Suspirei. - Eu queria muito falar com Edward, mas meu medo é a reação dele. Ele está desconfiado de algo. Não tira os olhos de mim quando estamos juntos. Vigia se estou comendo ou se tenho dores. Parece que ele sabe e só esta esperando eu contar.

- Quanto mais tempo demorar pior vai ser. Porque você não conta pra ele hoje? Aproveita os exames e conta tudo de uma vez. Eu sei que você não quer estragar o feriado das pessoas - o que eu acho uma besteira sem fim -, mas ele é dessa área de neurologia. Ele vai se sentir traído por você não ter contado pra ele. Eu me sentiria assim.

- Eu sei que você tem razão. Eu preciso e quero contar pra ele, mas...

- Mas nada. Não existe razões pra adiar isso. Promete que vai falar com ele hoje.

- Hoje? - Falei mais alto atraindo olhares pra nós dois. - Tá muito em cima... - Ele me encarou serio. - Tá bom. Seja o que Deus quiser.

Nosso almoço chegou e eu resolvi mudar o assunto porque não tinha mais o que falar. Emmett estava certo. Eu não precisava mais fugir. Ele iria entender se realmente gostasse de mim. Essa promessa que fiz com Emmett tinha finalmente me dado a coragem que eu precisava para contar para Edward o que estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha conseguido trabalhar pensando nisso depois do almoço e não via a hora de estar com ele a noite para falarmos sobre isso. Minha única preocupação nesse plano era que eu não sabia qual seria a reação dele e isso me incomodava pra cacete. Será que ele faria o mesmo que fez em Londres ou ele cumpriria a promessa de respeitar meu espaço?

Já estava em casa tamborilando os dedos esperando Edward chegar. Eu olhava o relógio da parede e ele marcava seis horas da noite. Já era para ele estar em casa. Sete horas. Nada. Oito horas e eu não aguentava esperar. Liguei pro celular dele. Desligado. _Que inferno!_ Às oito e meia, ele entrou em casa com uma cara abatida e cabisbaixa. Ele levantou o rosto e me viu sentada a mesa o encarando. _Ele havia chorado?_

- Oi.

- Oi baby. O que houve? Que cara é essa?

- Complicações no trabalho. - Ele bufou e se jogou no sofá encarando o teto. Levantei-me da cadeira e sentei ao seu lado.

- Quer falar sobre isso? - Falei enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo despenteado.

Ele me olhou nos olhos como se estivesse pensando. – Sinceramente eu não sei. – Eu bati com minhas mãos na minha perna e ele entendeu o recado encostando sua cabeça onde minhas mãos repousavam.

- Se você quiser falar, estou aqui. Não precisa ficar com medo de me contar as coisas. Posso não entender termos técnicos, mas falar vai te ajudar.

- Eu estava em uma cirurgia até agora pouco. E o paciente não resistiu. – Eu sabia que não devia perguntar a ele sobre o que era a cirurgia, mas resolvi fazer mesmo assim.

- Cirurgia de que?

- Aneurisma. – Ele me olhou procurando alguma reação minha. Eu tinha um bolo preso em minha garganta. Engoli em seco e as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. – Sabia que não deveria ter te contado. – Ele levantou e me abraçou.

- Claro que deveria. Meus olhos têm vida própria. Eles não obedecem meus comandos. – Ri tentando fazer alguma piada com aquela situação e conseguindo brotar um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Não havia nenhuma piada naquilo e eu tinha realmente ficado com medo.

- Sei. Você estava me esperando?

- E... Eu? – Perguntei meio gaguejando. Minha coragem de contar alguma coisa para ele sumiu a partir do momento que ele me contou o que tanto o afligia. – Não. Eu estava sentada pensando.

- Em... ?

- Porque você estava demorando muito. Aliás, te liguei. Não sabia que você tava em cirurgia.

- Hum... – Ele falou certo de que eu estava mentindo, mas preferiu não insistir no assunto. – Tava me esperando para comer? Eu to completamente sem fome. Só quero tomar um banho e dormir.

- Só vou tomar um Iogurte.

Ele se arrastou para o quarto enquanto eu ia em direção a cozinha. Eu tinha perdido completamente a fome depois daquela notícia. Após quase um mês criando forças para falar com Edward, vem uma notícia e me sabota dessa maneira. Antes eu estava relaxada e agora fiquei preocupada com o que poderia acontecer comigo. Eu não queria morrer e não sabia quais eram as situações do paciente para ele ter falecido. Será que ele descobriu a doença antes como eu ou negligenciou os sintomas como minha mãe? Eu não precisava me preocupar com isso, certo?

- Bella? - Tomei um susto derrubando todo o copo com Iogurte que estava na minha mão. – Desculpa meu anjo. Estava te chamando já há um tempo...

- Droga. Deixa que eu limpo essa bagunça.

- Me pergunta o que você quer perguntar. Eu sei que você tá querendo saber algo. – Ele perguntou pegando o pano da minha mão e limpando toda a sujeira.

- Era uma cirurgia de emergência?

- Sim. Ele sabia que tinha e não cuidou e nem quis operar antes. Apareceu lá no hospital com muita dor de cabeça e não teve mais jeito.

- Provavelmente igual minha mãe. – Murmurei.

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto e dormir? Estou tão cansado.

- Vamos.

Impressionada com a conversa antes de dormir acabei tendo sonhos estranhos durante a noite. Ele não era considerado por mim um pesadelo já que eu mal lembrava dele todo na manhã seguinte. Levantei da cama para tomar café e encontrei Edward arrumando a mesa.

- Bom dia. – Selei nossos lábios em um beijo casto. - Pega tarde hoje?

- Sim. Entro às 9 horas. Vamos tomar café? Já está tudo pronto.

- Claro. - Sentei ao seu lado. Preparávamos nosso pão em silêncio quando senti seus olhos me encarando. Olhei para ele e esperei sua pergunta.

- O que você quer falar comigo? - Olhei pra ele confusa.

- E-Eu? – O que isso significa? Será que Emmett falou algo com ele? Será que ele sabia que eu não seria corajosa a ponto de falar algo com Edward?

- Você falou isso à noite inteira. Eram palavras soltas e depois você falou uma frase "Preciso falar com Edward" - Ele falou brincando e eu respirei aliviada.

- Não lembro o que eu sonhei. – Sorri para ele. Não estava mentindo. - Foi um sonho estranho.

- Droga. Isso me deixou bastante curioso. – Ele falou cabisbaixo. Terminei meu café e sai da mesa.

- Tenho que me arrumar pro trabalho. Acho que vou sair com sua mãe hoje para vermos o que iremos fazer no feriado.

- Ela está realmente empolgada com isso. Cuidado. Ela consegue ser bastante persuasiva. – Ele piscou. – Se estiver cansada, fale com ela, ok?

- Então já sei da onde você conseguiu esse poder também. – Ele riu alto. – Pode deixar Edward. Não sou uma boneca de porcelana.

- Eu sei que você não é, mas que algo está errado, ah, isso está. – Rolei meus olhos e sai da sala.

Meus dias até o dia da consulta se resumiram a trabalhar das 9 às 18 horas e depois sair com Esme, Sue, Sra. Hale, Rosalie e Alice para vermos os últimos detalhes do nosso feriado de Ação de Graças. Passamos a sexta-feira depois do trabalho e o final de semana inteiro conversando sobre contratar um Buffet, faxineiros, garçons e tudo mais que fosse facilitar a vida de todas. Afinal não seria justo com ninguém trabalhar arduamente no feriado.

O final de semana acabou e eu estava feliz por ser segunda-feira. Hoje eu tinha um evento de lançamento de um livro da editora e eu ia à festa. Isso significava que não encontraria ninguém para discutir sobre nada. Minha cabeça já não aguentava mais tanta informação sobre o grande dia. Eu nunca mais me envolveria com aquelas três em hipótese alguma. Por conta do evento, o dia foi super cansativo na editora já que eu estava também ajudando na organização da festa mais tarde. Só lembrei de almoçar porque Emmett me ligou próximo da hora do almoço.

- Oi grandão!

- Oi pequena! Vamos almoçar hoje? Você não me ligou dizendo sobre a conversa com Edward.

- Ah... Não vou poder almoçar hoje Emmett. Tô organizando uma festa de lançamento aqui. Vou comer um sanduíche qualquer que a Ângela trouxer pra mim. E sobre o Edward... não contei nada pra ele.

- Porque Bella? Você não me prometeu contar?

- Eu ia contar Emmett, mas ele chegou naquele dia tarde do trabalho e tinha acabado de sair de uma cirurgia de emergência em que o paciente morreu. Ah, a cirurgia que ele tinha feito era de aneurisma. Você acha que eu consegui falar? Eu não contive nem minhas lágrimas. – Falei com raiva dele me julgar sem nem ter me ouvido antes.

- Desculpa pequena. Não sabia as condições, mas porque não falou depois? Já se passaram 3 dias.

- Porque na sexta, sábado e domingo, você não se encontrou com sua namorada pelo mesmo motivo que eu não pude falar com Edward. Fiquei presa com 3 malucas decidindo coisas sobre o feriado e discutindo coisas idiotas. – Bufei. – Sério, não aguento mais. – Ele riu.

- Rosalie deu um piti no telefone ontem pela mesma razão. As coroas estão acabando com o juízo de vocês. Porque vocês não deixam tudo nas mãos delas?

- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... Hoje eu tenho festa e não posso falar e amanhã eu vou ter encontro com as doidas. Sobra só o dia da consulta.

- Bom, se só existe essa opção, então vai na fé. Vou te deixar trabalhar então. Me liga quando tiver disponível.

- Ok grandão. Beijos.

Assim que desliguei o telefone voltei para o trabalho e nem lembrei de pedir a Ângela para trazer meu almoço. Eu não estava com fome na verdade. Ficamos nós duas trabalhando feito loucas no local do evento e assim que terminamos de arrumar o lugar, fomos trocar de roupa para esperar a chegada dos convidados. A festa foi um sucesso total e todos da editora ficaram satisfeitos com o nosso trabalho.

- Bella e Ângela – Lauren nos chamou. – Se vocês quiserem ir, já podem tá? Amanhã vocês só trabalham meio expediente. Queria agradecer pela grande ajuda de vocês hoje, mesmo não sendo o trabalho de vocês. Vocês serão recompensadas no final do mês. – Ela piscou pra nós e nós agradecemos a ela.

Nem esperamos a festa acabar para irmos para casa. Eu não sei quanto a Ângela, mas eu estava muito cansada daquele dia todo e eu agradecia a minha chefe por deixar a gente entrar só depois do almoço. Como era de se esperar, quando cheguei em casa, Edward já estava dormindo. Não passou muito tempo e apaguei do seu lado.

Nem sabia que era capaz de fazer isso: acordar às 11 horas da manhã. É uma sensação tão gostosa que eu fiquei com gostinho de quero mais. Ainda com preguiça, me arrumei para trabalhar. Antes de sair de casa, fiz um lanche já que estava quase na hora do almoço. Meu dia foi tão lento quanto eu estava. Terminei de ler o livro que estava trabalhando bem na hora de ir embora. Eu estava quase chorando de ter que passar na casa da Esme hoje depois do trabalho, mas a única coisa que me motivava era que hoje era o último encontro. Não mais discussões, reclamações e decisões na minha cabeça.

Duas horas depois que cheguei e muito falatório das três matriarcas da família, nós resolvemos comemorar na cobertura de Charlie. Sue, Esme e Sra. Hale disputaram em qual casa seria feito e ninguém cedia para decidir o local. Eu não aguentava mais as três falando que a própria casa seria melhor até que explodi e resolvi decidir no palitinho qual das casas seria a escolhida. Alice e Rosalie tiveram crise de riso enquanto Esme, Sue e Sra. Hale me olhavam chocadas. No final, Sue pegou o menor palito e acabou aquela discussão boba. Minha cabeça estava latejando então me despedi de todas, peguei minhas coisas e fui para casa.

- Nossa, que cara é essa? – Edward perguntou assim que coloquei os pés na sala.

- Tô cansada desses encontros. Não vejo à hora do dia de ação de graças passar. – Bufei.

- Só faltam 2 dias. Depois disso nós podemos tirar um final de semana para descansar longe de todo mundo. Que tal?

- Se estiver só com você, vai ser perfeito. – Eu sentei ao seu lado e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Respirei fundo. A hora era agora. – Edward, eu precisava falar com você, mas estou tão cansada.

- Porque você não vai dormir? Eu sei que ainda tá cedo, mas vai ser bom pra você. Depois nós conversamos sobre qualquer coisa que você queira.

- É, talvez seja melhor mesmo. Amanhã eu vou acordar bem cedo. Você vai dormir agora?

- Não. Vou terminar de ler esse livro e vou. Amanhã só pego no trabalho às 10 horas.

- Ok. – Beijei seus lábios e fui direto para o quarto.

Ele só iria entrar no trabalho às 10 horas. Isso me daria tempo de sobra já que minha consulta estava marcada para às 8:30 da manhã. Deus é testemunha de que tentei falar com ele hoje. Tudo bem que não insisti no assunto, mas eu realmente estava cansada ainda de segunda e do papo de hoje. Cai na cama de roupa e tudo e só lembro de colocar o despertador para tocar.

Acordei com uma blusa grande do Edward e calcinha. Ele com certeza ficou com pena de me ver dormindo de calça jeans e blusa do trabalho e trocou minha roupa antes de dormir. Ele estava relaxado ao meu lado na cama. Hoje seria um dia decisivo já que iria me consultar e enfim saber da doença e iria falar com ele. Dois problemas iriam ser "resolvidos" num dia só. Me arrumei e fui correndo para a consulta. Os exames já tinham sido entregue no dia anterior.

- Bom dia Bella. Como você está hoje?

- Ansiosa de verdade. Eu estou esperando o resultado desse exame para poder contar pros meus familiares.

- Então Bella, eu olhei ontem mesmo seus exames e realmente você tem um principio de aneurisma. Vou te explicar normalmente qual é o procedimento que nós temos que fazer. Tudo bem?

- Sim senhor. Pode continuar. – Essa notícia não me pegou desprevinida. Eu já tinha me forçado a acreditar que estava doente. Foi melhor assim já que me mantive forte para ouvir as recomendações do Dr. Johnson.

- Nós teremos que fazer uma cirurgia para incluir um clipe metálico entre o vaso normal e o aneurisma. Essa cirurgia utiliza anestesia geral e dura em torno de 4 horas e como o seu aneurisma está bem no início não há risco nenhum durante a cirurgia. Você quer que eu te informe como seria essa cirurgia? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Posso não saber como será essa cirurgia? Eu confio em qualquer pessoa que for me operar. - Ele me olhou confuso - É que tenho aversão a essas coisas e vou acabar desmaiando na sua sala. Quero nem pensar que o senhor vai abrir a minha cabeça.

- Bom, você que sabe. Se você quiser, você pode trazer algum parente e eu explicarei como será a cirurgia para ele. Você iria fazer a cirurgia aqui ou tem algum outro lugar de confiança?

- Aqui mesmo. Hm... Eu tenho que marcar a cirurgia hoje? Posso ligar para marcar?

- Claro. Você tem que ligar para a secretária geral de neurologia e marcar uma data. Você deverá levar todos os exames e de lá eles te informarão os dias que estão disponíveis para essa cirurgia. Alguma dúvida?

- Não Doutor. Muito obrigada por tudo. Inclusive sua discrição.

- Não fiz nada demais. Levarei você até a porta. Tenho que confirmar o próximo horário com a minha secretária.

Saimos juntos da sala e antes que ele virasse para o outro lado, chamei-o novamente. – Doutor? – Ele me olhou. - Se eu tiver qualquer dúvida, posso te ligar?

- Claro. Eu já te passei meu telefone pessoal naquele cartão, certo? – Confirmei com a cabeça. Qualquer dúvida é só ligar. Em qualquer horário.

- Obrigada doutor.

Assim que falei, ouvi uma voz aveludada chamando Dr. Johnson que me fez arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Não podia ser. Como Dr. Johnson estava de frente para mim, a pessoa que o chamava não conseguia me ver, mas assim que ele virou em direção a voz, senti seus olhos verdes vivo me fitando. Olhos que me encaravam confusos como se não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo ali.

- Bella? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_Bellinha tinha que ter falado antes com o Edward né? Agora ele vai acabar descobrindo de qualquer forma. Qual será a reação de Edward? O que vocês acham? Contem-me tudo via reviews! Obrigada aos novos leitores pelas reviews e aos antigos também! E quem nunca deixou, que tal deixar agora? :)_

_**OBS:** O fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review e não quer fazer conta no , só precisa colocar o nome no campo "Name :" e pronto! Se quiser, deixa o twitter também para que eu possa falar com vocês! rs. Então, continuando... Quem quer fazer uma conta no basta ter associar o e-mail do Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! A conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim. _


	30. XXX

_**Edward POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Com meus olhos ainda fechados estiquei meu braço pela cama para tentar encontrar Bella. Sem sucesso. Só de lembrar a noite de ontem me deixava com um ligeiro incomodo nas partes baixas. Bella de tão cansada que estava dormiu de calça jeans e blusa do trabalho. Eu tive que me segurar para não fazer nada com ela enquanto trocava suas roupas por uma blusa minha. Apenas. Afastei os pensamentos pervertidos da minha mente recém-acordada e abri os olhos. 8 horas da manhã. Eu só pegaria às 10 hoje, mas como queria falar muito com o Taylor, acabei me arrumando mais rápido que o normal.<p>

Cheguei no hospital tranquilamente e fui para minha sala deixar minhas coisas. Passei na sala de sua secretária para saber sobre seu horário.

- Bom dia Doutor Cullen.

- Bom dia Irina. Taylor está aí ou o Dr Johnson? - Ela riu da minha brincadeira.

- Dr. Johnson. Ele está atendendo agora, mas daqui a duas horas ele será o Taylor novamente.

- Obrigado Irina. Vou esperar por lá.

Saí em direção às salas dos médicos. A sala do Dr. Johnson era próxima a minha. Quando estava chegando eu o vi parado de costas pra mim no corredor. Aparentemente sozinho. Chamei seu nome e ele se virou revelando estar conversando com uma pessoa. Me senti envergonhado no mesmo momento ao ver que ele estava ainda atendendo. Quando olhei para a paciente, eu realmente não soube o que pensar na hora. Na minha frente estava uma morena de olhos castanhos profundos bem magra segurando exames médicos e os seus olhos assustados estavam em mim.

- Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você conhece a Isabella Swan, Edward? - Taylor me perguntou confuso.

- Claro. Primeiro, o nome dela é Isabella Cullen e ela é minha esposa.

- Edward... - Bella gemeu constrangida.

- A foto da sua sala... Sabia que eu a conhecia, mas... - Taylor parou assim que recebeu um olhar de Bella silenciando-o.

- Bella, você pode me acompanhar até minha sala? - Perguntei tentando reunir a máxima calma que poderia existir nesse momento.

Ela me seguiu até a sala e eu fechei a porta tentando controlar todos os meus impulsos. Os movimentos que eu sabia de cor estavam a entregando. Rodando a aliança em seu dedo anelar, mexendo em seus cabelos de um lado para o outro e seus olhos piscando incansavelmente. Ela estava nervosa. Sentei na minha cadeira e respirei profundamente. Liguei para minha secretária e apertei o botão do viva-voz.

- Jane. - Minha voz séria acabou assustando Bella - Não quero receber ligações de ninguém até avisar do contrário.

- Sim Dr. Cullen.

Encerrei a ligação e esperei pacientemente por cinco minutos para que Bella começasse a falar. Ela não começou então comecei eu.

- Tem algo para me falar?

- Não seria melhor falarmos em casa, Edward?

- Você sabe que assim que você sair dessa sala, eu vou revirar a sala do seu médico procurando o seu prontuário, certo?

- Como você sabe que está lá? Edward, por favor...

- Bella, você não quis falar nada. Ótimo. Eu vou procurar. Estou respeitando seu espaço de não querer falar comigo, mas isso não me impede procurar.

- Eu estou pedindo. Eu te explico tudo hoje à noite.

- Desculpe, mas não. - Ela abaixou a cabeça derrotada.

- Preciso ir para o trabalho. Me leva lá fora? - Ela perguntou e eu apenas levantei e abri a porta.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Assim que Bella saísse, eu iria atrás de Taylor e iria confirmar minhas suspeitas. Eu tinha procurado por alto seu prontuário lá no hospital e ninguém tinha achado. Com certeza estava na sala dele. Eu estava com raiva. Minha cara deveria estar me entregando já que as pessoas me encaravam assim que eu passava.

Encontrei Jéssica Stanley entrando no hospital e senti as mãos de Bella segurando nas minhas. Só para confrontá-la. Minha vontade era de afastá-las, mas respirei fundo e deixei pra lá. Jéssica nos desejou bom dia enquanto nós íamos em direção ao estacionamento do hospital. Lá tinha um ponto de taxi que era o que Bella iria pegar. Ela parou próxima a mim e me encarou.

- Posso te pedir duas coisas? - Olhei para ela esperando suas perguntas. - Responde minha pergunta Edward! - Ela falou nervosa.

- Depende do que você vai perguntar, mas fale o que você quer.

- Bom independente do que você vá fazer. Seja falar com o Dr. Johnson ou comentar algo sobre mim, por favor, não fale com ninguém. - Ela pediu e eu soube que tinha uma merda bem maior do que eu esperava.

- Pode deixar. E a outra coisa?

- Me beija antes de eu ir? - Ela pediu com os olhos cheios d'água. Encostei os meus lábios nos dela e me afastei. Agora ela chorava de verdade. - Eu quero um beijo de verdade Edward.

- Estou em local de trabalho Bella.

- Você está na rua. Se não quer beijar, apenas fale. - Eu respirei fundo e fui até ela.

Segurei seu pescoço em uma das minhas mãos enquanto a outra moldava a curva de sua cintura. Nosso beijo era sôfrego e a sensação estranha de perda fez com que nos entregássemos mais e mais, causando uma falta de ar em ambos. Nos afastamos para respirar, porém Bella continuou próxima a mim e abraçou minha cintura.

- Desculpa Edward. - Ela falava como rosto pressionado em meu peito. - Não queria que fosse assim.

- Bella, eu não sei do que você esta falando. Ainda. - Enfatizei na última palavra. - O taxista esta esperando.

Ela se afastou e entrou no taxi. Assim que o carro em movimento saiu da minha vista, eu voltei para o hospital. Se eu falasse que eu andei, estaria mentindo. Eu praticamente corri para a sala do Dr. Johnson parando apenas para confirmar se ele estava com paciente. Como Irina me disse que ele estava com horário vago, fui direto para a sua sala e bati em sua porta.

- Entra Edward. Eu imagino que seja você. - Ele falou de dentro da sala e eu entrei.

- Oi Taylor. Desculpe-me por aquela cena mais cedo.

- Não sabia que ela era sua esposa. Ela bem que tentou me informar, mas eu ignorei. Eu vi a foto do seu consultório, mas ela estava de óculos e com o cabelo preso. Achei estranho, mas também deixei pra lá. - Ele falava enumerando os fatos.

- Preciso saber o que ela tem.

- Edward, você sabe... Ela me pediu sigilo nos exames dela.

- Taylor, eu sou marido dela. Provavelmente eu cuidarei dela. Não esconda isso de mim. Além do que sou médico e posso ver os prontuários que pertencem a esse hospital. Nada de dificultar as coisas. - Falei já ficando nervoso.

- Não posso esconder de você mesmo, senão esconderia. Só um instante. - Ele virou sua cadeira para o armário atrás dele e pegou o prontuário de Bella com a conclusão escrita há pouco tempo atrás. "Aneurisma cerebral confirmado por exames".

Minha cabeça estava explodindo de tanta informação. Li os seus relatórios e algumas imagens me vinham à cabeça. Sua falta de apetite e suas dores fortes de cabeça. As mãos dormentes e os desmaios. Estava escrito na testa dela o tempo todo e eu não tinha notado. Que espécie de médico eu era que não notava nem que minha própria esposa estava doente?

- Edward...

- Aqueles exames? Eram dela? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Jesus Cristo! Como pode ter acontecido isso debaixo dos meus olhos e eu não ter percebido?

- Calma Edward...

- Calma o que? Minha mulher está doente. Vai ter que fazer uma cirurgia. Abrir sua cabeça. Como você quer que eu tenha calma?

- Você sabe Edward que a doença de Bella está no início. Não tem o risco que teve a cirurgia da semana passada.

Uma sequência de imagens que pareciam um vídeo passou por meus olhos. O dia em que o paciente morreu em minhas mãos. Eu chegando em casa e contando para Bella e a sua reação. Perdê-la não estava em cogitação. Eu não poderia suportar a dor. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Pedi licença com o prontuário de Bella ainda na minha mão, me levantei da cadeira e fui em direção a minha sala. Eu precisava pensar nisso tudo sem descontar em Bella ou em qualquer outra pessoa. Ela me escondeu a doença dela. Uma doença que eu trato. Minha primeira sensação foi de traição. Depois foi de decepção com ela e comigo. Meus pensamentos foram atrapalhados por batidas na porta.

- Edward? - Tudo que eu mais precisava era Rosalie em cima de mim.

- Entra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Jéssica viu você e Bella com umas caras estranhas. Sabe como ela é né? - Ela falou rolando os olhos - Veio logo fazer fofoca. Queria confirmar se tá tudo bem.

- Tá tudo ótimo. - Ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Isso não era bom. - Ela veio me entregar um negocio que eu esqueci em casa. Rose, sem querer te expulsar, mas já expulsando, nós podemos conversar depois? Minha paciente já esta pra chegar.

- Tudo bem. Conversamos depois.

Assim que Rosalie fechou a porta, peguei meu celular e avisei a Bella, afinal se nossas historias não bastassem ainda teria que me explicar com Rose.

_** "Rosalie já sabe que você estava no hospital. Jéssica contou que tínhamos brigado. Falei que você tinha vindo aqui pra me entregar uma coisa que esqueci em casa. Ela vai te ligar em breve." **_

Olhei para seu prontuário em cima da minha mesa. Não sei como Rosalie não tinha visto ali. Mandei outra mensagem pra Bella.

_**"Já sei de tudo. Precisamos conversar."**_

Recebi uma mensagem na mesma hora de resposta.

_**"Obrigada. ~B"**_

Passei o resto da manhã atendendo aos meu pacientes e consegui afastar isso da minha cabeça por um tempo. Não estava com vontade de almoçar. Eu precisava aliviar todo o stress que estava sentindo no momento. Não poderia falar com Bella daquele jeito, ou a conversa levaria para um lado que eu não queria levar. Ela estava doente e não podia ficar nervosa. Só de pensar em tudo que ela passou nesse um mês sozinha e todo o stress que ela teve durante esses encontros para decidir coisas sobre o feriado me deixava mais nervoso. Mais uma vez Rosalie atrapalhou meus pensamentos entrando na minha sala.

- O que tá acontecendo? - Ela perguntou. Olhei pra ela esperando. Sabia que ia vir mais coisas. - Bella não foi almoçar também.

- Rosalie, deixa de achar que tem algo acontecendo. Bella esta atarefada com o trabalho e eu não estava a fim de almoçar. Qual o problema disso?

- E porque Emmett quer falar com você agora? - Dessa vez eu realmente não tinha entendido. - Ele vai te ligar.

- Eu que sei? Provavelmente sobre video-game. Porque essa desconfiança, posso saber?

- Não sei. Estou sentindo que estão me escondendo algo.

- Deixa de bobeira. - Meu telefone tocou. - Vou atender, depois nos falamos. - Ela entendeu a dica e saiu da sala.

- Alô?

- Edward, é Emmett. Bella me falou que você já sabe. Ela não sabe que eu estou ligando pra você, mas, por favor, não brigue com ela. Ela esta instável. - Falou de uma vez só.

- Você sabia então? Bom saber que ela não estava sozinha nesse momento. - Se antes eu estava com raiva de não saber de nada, agora eu estava espumando de ódio.

- Sim, eu a forcei falar. Mas esse não é o foco. Bella foi...

- Emmett, depois nós conversamos. Tenho que atender agora.

Desliguei o telefone sem esperar sua resposta. Eu estava muito puto, mas não ia deixar ninguém na mão. Atendi todos os meus pacientes e assim que acabou o meu expediente saí correndo do hospital. Não queria encontrar Rosalie ou a fofoqueira da Jéssica me perguntando alguma coisa mais uma vez. Aproveitei que no meu armário tinha uma roupa leve e fui para a academia. Eu ia canalizar minha raiva socando o saco de areia.

Agradeci que a sala de boxe estava vazia e comecei a socar sem sentido. Primeiro pela doença de Bella e todo sofrimento que ela estava passando. Depois por ela ter me escondido isso. Por não ter visto os sintomas que estavam na minha cara. Por Emmett saber de tudo e eu não. Pela falta de confiança dela em mim. Minhas mãos doíam, mas ignorei a dor que estava sentindo. Eu merecia também sentir dor.

- Vai cair o saco. - Escutei a voz de Emmett atrás de mim. - Para de socar Edward vai cair o saco.

- Não enche Emmett. - Até que ouvi um barulho no teto e o saco de areia caiu próximo aos meus pés fazendo um barulho absurdo. - Porra, que merda!

- Tá imaginando a Bella nesse saco? - Ele riu fazendo uma piada completamente sem graça. Olhei com raiva pra ele. - Ok, brincadeira sem graça. Quer conversar?

- Não obrigado. Vou pra casa.

- Edward...

- Emmett, toma conta da sua vida. Não vou matar a Bella e nem socá-la. Minhas mãos já estão machucadas o suficiente por hoje. Amanhã a gente se vê.

Dei as costas para Emmett e fui em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho. Minha mente trabalhava enquanto a água caía do chuveiro. Eu precisava conversar com alguém fora do círculo de amizade de Bella. Alguém que não iria ser influenciado nem por minhas atitudes nem com as dela. Emmett com certeza não seria. Nem Rosalie, Jasper ou Alice. Droga. Esperei relaxar enquanto a água morna escorria pelo meu corpo. Nada. A única coisa que reparei foram as minhas mãos inchadas. Eu precisava de um saco de gelo. Enrolei a toalha na cintura e já estava quase pronto quando o telefone tocou. Pensei em não atender o telefone já que não estava com humor para isso, mas a insistência dos toques me fez bufar e olhar para o visor do telefone e ver quem era o chato que insistia. _Como não pensei nele antes?  
><em>  
>- Fala viado! Nem liga mais pros outros... - Will falou todo empolgado. Devia estar bêbado em algum pub.<p>

- Não faz muito tempo que a gente se falou Will. Tá virando mulherzinha?

- Queria falar não, mas acho que estou. Não sei por que hoje me deu uma vontade de ligar pra você. E não estou bêbado antes que pense!

- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. - Ri. - Que bom que você ligou. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Então eu adivinhei! Sou foda, mas antes de você falar algo, tenho novidades. Devo ir pra Seattle na convenção de neuro daí. Vou ficar o mês de dezembro todo. - Graças a Deus! Eu ia fazer com que Will operasse a Bella!

- Você não poderia me dar notícia melhor que essa Will! Estou passando por maus bocados.

- O que aconteceu? Você e Bella estão bem?

- Nós estamos. Quer dizer, estávamos até eu descobrir que ela estava escondendo uma coisa séria de mim.

- De novo Edward? Você não aprendeu a lição quando tava aqui?

- Calma animal, me escuta. Bella tá com aneurisma. - Escutei um barulho alto do outro lado da linha. - Will, tá ai?

- Deixei cair o copo no chão. Não sabia que era tão grave assim. O que você falou com ela?

Expliquei toda a situação de um mês atrás. Contei a respeito de só Emmett saber essa história e de como eu descobri a respeito. Will escutava pacientemente sem falar me cortar. Eu falei pra ele tudo que estava pensando. Eu aos poucos me sentia mais leve, mas estava esperando sua opinião. Eu já tinha uma leve ideia do que ele iria falar, mas esperei ouvir dele.

- Você sabe por que ela escondeu isso de você, certo? - Ele perguntou assim que terminei de falar tudo.

- Sei... - Bufei. É lógico que eu sabia. Ela sabia que eu não ia reagir bem.

- Que bom que você sabe. Não estoure com ela Edward. Você só pode piorar as coisas e você mais do que ninguém sabe que ela não pode ficar nervosa. Você vai ter que engolir um monte de sapo agora.

- É...

- Mais uma coisa, eu acho que você tá mais com ciúmes do Emmett do que outra coisa.

- Talvez. - Will me conhecia muito bem para deixar isso passar numa boa. - Bom, eu tenho que ir pra casa falar com ela. Ainda não nos vimos desde de manhã.

- Primeiro de Dezembro estarei aí e nós conversamos pessoalmente. Paciência com ela.

- Te devo uma cara! - Falei sincero e ouvi sua risada.

- Agora você que tá mulherzinha. Deixa de ser viado. Tchau!

Olhei para o relógio e eram quase 8 horas da noite. O que será que Bella estava fazendo agora? Olhei o celular e tinham algumas mensagens de Rosalie, mas nenhuma de Bella. Rumei para casa e o vento frio da noite me pegou em cheio. Com certeza teríamos um inverno rigoroso esse ano.

Estava andando pelas ruas para chegar ao meu apartamento e puder perceber o quão bem me fez essa conversa com Will. E ainda mais saber que ele estava vindo para Seattle em menos de uma semana. Cheguei na porta do apartamento e coloquei o ouvido na porta esperando escutar Bella conversando com alguém. Silêncio sepulcral. Ela poderia estar com Alice e Rosalie. Entrei e deixei minhas coisas no sofá enquanto a procurava.

A sala estava vazia e arrumada e não tinha nada que mostrasse que Bella estava em casa. Nem um casaco ou bolsa jogada em lugar nenhum. Fui mais a fundo e procurei no escritório e no nosso quarto. Tudo vazio. Nenhum barulho de chuveiro. Estranho. Fui para o último lugar que faltava procurar: o antigo quarto de Bella.

Quando entrei no quarto me choquei com que vi. Bella é muito organizada e limpa com suas coisas. Minha primeira impressão de quando ela veio morar aqui era que ela tinha transtorno obsessivo compulsivo por limpeza e organização. O quarto dela estava completamente bagunçado. Com peças de roupa espalhadas por um lado, livros jogados no outro e vários papeis aparentemente usados em volta da cama com Bella em cima dela. Seu celular estava estraçalhado na parede próxima ao banheiro. Parecia que tinha passado um furacão por aqui. Me aproximei de sua cama e vi que seu rosto estava inchado e ela estava dormindo. Peguei-a em meus braços e a levei para nossa cama. Deitei-a calmamente e voltei para colocar uma roupa de dormir. Assim que voltei, ela me encarava e eu suspirei pela conversa que iria ter que começar.

- Oi - Ela sentou se apoiando na parede.

- Oi - Fui para seu lado na cama. - O que aconteceu com aquele quarto?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Não tá na hora de você parar com isso de não querer falar sobre nada? - Falei ríspido e ela se encolheu. Na mesma hora me arrependi. - Desculpa. Não era pra falar assim.

- Você esta com ódio de mim. Eu vejo isso.

- Não estou com ódio de você. Estou sentindo um milhão de coisas, mas ódio não. Agora me responde o que aconteceu no seu quarto.

- Eu cheguei do hospital e vim pra cá. Estava nervosa e irritada com tudo que estava acontecendo. E acabei jogando meu celular na parede e depois os livros e as roupas e tudo que tinha na frente. - Ela suspirou. - Pode deixar que se eu quebrei algo, eu vou consertar.

- Minha preocupação não é essa. Bella, você não pode se estressar mais. Você não pode ficar nervosa. Você ficou com dor de cabeça depois desse ataque? - Ela me olhou ainda se questionando se responderia ou não.

- Sim. Não vou mais mentir pra você. Pensei que você iria me expulsar daqui e não iria querer me ver nem pintada de ouro... - Os olhos dela enchendo d'água.

- Shh... É bom você não mentir mais pra mim mesmo Bella. Não sei se consigo receber mais uma porrada na cara. - Ela se encolheu na cama mais uma vez. - Er... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Foi sim.

- Shh. Fica quieta e deixa eu falar. Não vou expulsar você daqui. Eu pensei que agora que você não esta mais naquela sua fase de cortar meu pescoço, você estivesse aqui por vontade própria, mas posso estar errado. Eu tenho os documentos separados... - Me doeu falar aquilo - Se você quiser separar, é só você assin...

- Não! Não não não! - Ela gritou e me abraçou. - Eu não quero me separar de você Edward. Eu t... Eu gosto de você. De verdade.

- Como você gosta se não confia em mim pra contar as coisas? Porque você falou pro Emmett e não me contou? - Falei o que mais me incomodava. - Eu trabalho com isso Bella, me senti apunhalado.

- Eu juro que ia te contar, mas fiquei com medo da sua reação. E eu ia te contar um dia só que você chegou tarde e o seu paciente não resistiu e minha coragem de te contar se foi... - Lembrei daquele dia. Eu tinha notado que ela estava agitada, mas não perguntei por quê. - Eu ia contar ontem também, mas estava cansada e você falou que podia esperar. Não sabia que você ia reagir calmo desse jeito.

- Fiz duas horas de academia para tentar controlar minha raiva. – Mostrei minhas mãos inchadas para ela.

- Você disse que não estava com raiva de mim...

- Não estou com raiva de você e sim da situação. Você não só ocultou as coisas como mentiu também. Não confiou em mim tanto no meu trabalho como na nossa relação. - Ela não conseguiu segurar o choro. Eu precisava falar. - Você saber que uma pessoa esta doente é uma coisa, agora você saber que a sua mulher esta doente é outra Bella.

- Eu tô com tanto medo... - Choramingou.

- Você vai contar pras pessoas quando?

- Depois do feriado. Edward, o que vai ser de mim agora? - Ela perguntou seus olhos demonstrando preocupação.

- Você confia em mim? - Perguntei e ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Então deixa eu cuidar de você. Nada de ruim vai acontecer com você. Eu prometo. - E assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu tive a certeza que faria o possível e o impossível por aquela pessoa que estava deitada ao meu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Geeente, eu acabei me atrapalhando na quinta-feira passada e não postei. Pensei que tivesse perdido metade das palavras desse capítulo e surtei pra cacete! A sorte é que escrevo no celular e ele estava lá todo lindinho pra mim! __ E como eu descobri isso em cima da hora de postar acabei não postando, maaas ele está aqui agora só pra vocês! O que acharam do Edward descobrindo e de seus medos e angustias? Acharam certo ele agir dessa forma? Contem-me nas reviews! E obrigada as pessoas que estão começando a ler agora. E deixam reviews falando que gostaram! Eu amo abrir meu e-mail e ver que tem uma nova review seja de gente das antigas ou novas._

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<br>_


	31. XXXI

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Conversar com Edward na noite anterior me fez dormir como não vinha dormindo há muito tempo. Sem pesadelos, sem tensão. Eu estava relaxada por mais que a doença continuasse ali. E como hoje era dia de ação de graças, eu não iria esperar mais para contar para os outros a respeito disso. No final dessa semana eu estaria mais leve e não estaria escondendo nada de ninguém o que era um alivio pra mim.<p>

Abri meus olhos e Edward não estava na cama. Seu lado da cama estava vazio o que eu estranhei. Levantei e fui em direção à cozinha que estava vazia. Ouvi um barulho vindo do escritório e me aproximei da porta ouvindo a voz de Edward falando com alguém.

- Sim. - Ele fungou. _Ele esteve chorando?_- Você chega quando mesmo? Ok. Tem um quarto aqui te esperando. Deixa de ser babaca que você não vai atrapalhar em nada. - Ele rolou os olhos. - Não idiota, eu não vou matá-la. Tá tá. Tchau.

Encostei a porta silenciosamente enquanto ele colocava as mãos na cabeça e balançava negativamente. _Edward estava preocupado comigo?_ _Será que o problema é maior do que eu pensava? _Resolvi bater na porta e fingir que estava chegando pela primeira vez no escritório.

- Edward?

- Pode entrar Bella. - Ele estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Fui em direção onde estava sentado e me aninhei em seu colo. - Dormiu bem?

- Sim. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo foi sem pesadelos. E você?

- Não dormi. - Arregalei os olhos. - Não se preocupe comigo. Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

- Nadinha. Você tem planos pra hoje? Nós só temos que ir pra casa do meu pai às 17.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Comprar um celular novo já que o meu foi pro buraco. - Falei envergonhada. - E comprar umas outras coisas pro quarto que eu destruí.

- Não precisa fazer aquilo agora Bella. - Eu bufei e ele me olhou questionando. – Que foi?

- Você tá fazendo isso de novo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Me chamando de Bella. Você tá puto. Assuma. Seja sincero comigo.

- Você quer que eu seja sincero com você? - Ele riu friamente. - Logo você tá pedindo isso pra mim? - Aquelas palavras doeram mais do que se ele me batesse. Ia me levantar do seu colo, mas suas mãos me prenderam. - Não espera. Eu só preciso de um tempo pra assimilar tudo. Eu não estou puto só decepcionado.

E isso me fez chorar. Eu precisava tanto de Edward do meu lado nesse momento. Eu o afastei de mim. Eu era a culpada disso. Ele estava certo em fazer isso comigo. Levantei do seu colo em um salto o assustando.

- Ei, aonde você vai? - perguntou levantando na mesma hora.

- Vou deixar você fazendo o que estava fazendo antes. - Murmurei.

- Fica aqui. Não estava fazendo nada. - Ele me trouxe pra cadeira novamente em seu colo. - Aliás, o Will me ligou agora pouco falando que vem pra Seattle semana que vem. Eu o convidei pra vir pra cá, mas ele é teimoso e diz que não quer atrapalhar a gente e aqueles blá blá blá.

- Que bobeira. Tem como ligar pra ele? Talvez se eu falar, ele se convença. - Ele pegou o celular e discou o número.

- Porra viado, tu me ama mesmo. - Will falou rindo.

- Oi Will, não é o viado. É a Bella. - Eu ri da cara que Edward fez. Ele pediu um instante enquanto saia da sala. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim e com você? Edward não te beliscou nem te bateu não né? - Ele sabia do meu problema e fez piada tentando descontrair. Infelizmente não conseguiu.

- Antes tivesse feito. Ele tá decepcionado comigo. - Eu falei e meus olhos encheram d'água. Tentei controlar as lágrimas olhando pra cima. - A culpa é minha mesmo. Ele tá certo. Não acredito que ele ainda esteja comigo sendo muito sincera...

- Sabe o que Edward tem? Ciúmes. Porque você contou primeiro pra um cara aí que esqueci o nome do que pra ele. Ele gosta muito de você pra te largar na primeira crise. - Uma maldita lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto e eu me assustei quando Edward limpou-a com seus dedos. Não tinha percebido ele ali. - Daqui a pouco ele esquece. Se eu fosse você, ficava paparicando ele, ele é todo viadinho e ia gostar de carinho. - Ele gargalhou alto me assustando. - Que ridículo eu dando conselhos amorosos para o Edward. Quem é o viado agora? - E eu comecei a rir também.

- Obrigada Will. Agora, eu não te liguei pra _isso_. - Dei ênfase na palavra já que não poderia repetir "conselhos amorosos" ao lado de Edward. - Nossa casa tem um quarto sobrando e você ficará nele em uma semana. Não tem discussão. Fim de papo.

- Com certeza Edward tá do seu lado. Coloca no viva-voz aí. - Apertei o botão e a voz de Will ecoou pelo escritório. - Edward, você se casou com a reencarnação de Hitler. - Eu e Will rimos enquanto Edward rolou os olhos mais uma vez. - Estou chegando então e quero sair pra noitada. Tenho que desligar. Beijos Bella. Tchau viado. - E desligou o telefone sem nem esperar uma resposta.

- Você vai acabar ficando vesgo de tanto que virando esses olhos. - Falei séria e ele fez mais uma vez e riu.

- O que acha de tomarmos café no shopping? - Ele perguntou.

- Ótima ideia. Só vou tomar um banho. - Falei empolgada com a ideia.

Sai correndo do escritório para o quarto e tomei um banho relaxante. O que Will me disse era tão verdade que eu me achava uma estúpida por não ter pensado nisso antes. Edward estava com ciúmes por Emmett saber primeiro. E era orgulhoso demais para assumir. Então, eu iria ficar em cima dele sendo carinhosa e talvez ele me perdoasse mais rápido. Coloquei uma roupa arrumadinha e fui em direção à sala. Ele estava sentado no sofá lendo jornal então resolvi surpreende-lo chegando por trás e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele olhou pra trás e riu.

- Vamos? - Eu falei sorrindo.

- O que o Dr. William te disse no telefone que depois que você desligou o telefone ficou desse jeito? - ele perguntou curioso.

- Nada meu ciumento. - Beijei seus lábios pela primeira vez na manhã. - Vamos que eu tô com fome? - ele olhou pra mim questionando, mas depois deu de ombros.

Chegamos no shopping e fomos direto para uma cafeteria imensa que tinha lá. Eu estava com muita fome e só percebi quando olhei todos aqueles quitutes pelo vidro.

- Você tá com uma cara de criança em noite de Natal. O que houve?

- Eu tô com tanta fome. - Ele me encarou e eu vi que tinha falado besteira.

- O que você comeu ontem?

- Tomei café da manhã. - Ele esperou minha resposta calmamente enquanto eu pensava. Lá vem outra bronca em 3...2...1 - E só. - Ele bufou.

- Vou respirar fundo e fingir que não ouvi isso. - Uma de suas mãos estava na minha cintura enquanto a outra apertava a ponte de seu nariz. Ele sempre fazia quando estava irritado.

Envolvi minhas duas mãos em seu pescoço e tirei sua mão do seu nariz e selei nossas bocas. - Não vou fazer mais isso. Palavra de escoteira. - E fiz a pose dos escoteiros. Ele riu.

- Você não foi escoteira. Não pode prometer isso.

- Como você sabe que não fui escoteira? - O papo estava ficando mais agradável e a prova disso era que o vinco na testa de Edward tinha se desfeito.

- Você não tem cara disso. Duvido. - Eu olhei de forma mais metida e comecei a fazer um nó com uma fita que estava presa no meu cabelo. Ele arregalou os olhos. - Você só pode tá brincando. - A surpresa de Edward me fez sair do papel e eu comecei a rir.

- Não fiz não, mas sua cara foi impagável.

Minha mão foi em direção a sua bochecha. Ele logo inclinou o rosto para receber o carinho. Nós estávamos sentados um do lado do outro então meu único trabalho foi aproximar meu rosto dele olhando diretamente pra sua boca. Nosso beijo era calmo, afinal ninguém estava com pressa. Definitivamente era um beijo apaixonado que me deixou com borboletas no estômago e com a necessidade de ir pra casa agarrar o homem ao meu lado. Eu teria feito isso tudo se a garçonete não tivesse coçado a garganta para atrapalhar o nosso momento. Se ela soubesse que eu estava tentando reconquistar meu marido, eu duvido que teria atrapalhado ou talvez sim já que ela estava comendo Edward com os olhos. Encarei-a com raiva enquanto algo se formava dentro de mim. Ela se retirou com pressa e quando voltei pra Edward ele me olhava assustado.

- O que foi isso Bella? Você rosnou pra garota?

- Você não viu que ela tava te comendo com os olhos? - _Ele perguntou rosnar? Ahn!_- Rosnar? Eu não falei nada.

- Você rosnou pra garçonete. - E nisso começou a rir.

- Se eu rosnei ou não, eu não sei. O que importa é que ela entendeu o recado. Você é meu marido. E ela que arrume um pra ela. - Bufei.

- Você fica tão bonitinha com ciúmes. - Ele falou me dando um selinho. - Agora vamos comer que você deve estar com fome.

Eu saí da cafeteria empanzinada de tanto comer e graças a essa primeira refeição do dia não almoçamos. Até Edward deu uma folga porque ele também estava satisfeito do café da manhã. Compramos meu celular novo e voltamos pra casa. Acabamos demorando bastante no shopping seja comendo ou escolhendo meu celular, e quando vimos o relógio já passava do meio dia. Concordamos em descansar um pouco antes de irmos para casa do meu pai. Edward assim que deitou apagou e eu fiz o mesmo.

Acordei mais cedo que ele e fiquei observando ele dormir fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça. Ele era tão lindo dormindo. Parecia um anjo com seu cabelo acobreado apontando pra todos os lados. Seu corpo mesmo que coberto pela roupa dava sinais de malhação pesada com peito, braços e pernas definidas. Eu me perguntava todos os dias como um Deus grego daquele se interessou por mim.

- Você está olhando pra minha bunda? - Ele me assustou e acabei corando. - Você estava me secando de verdade. – Ele virou e começou a rir. - Pensei que você fosse me violentar com essa cara que você tava...

- Tava me perguntando uma coisa, mas você não vai gostar de ouvir. - Ele rolou os olhos. - Edward! Para com isso. Até que te violentar não vai ser uma má ideia, sabe. Você está irresistível com essa roupa de dormir.

Fui em direção ao seu colo colocando minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Tirei sua blusa e tracei beijos molhados de seu pescoço até seu quadril causando arrepios em sua pele. Voltei para o seu pescoço beijando-o com vontade. Provavelmente ficaria marcado, mas eu não estava realmente me importando no momento. O tempo estava frio mesmo, nada que uma blusa de gola alta não resolva. Edward estava agitado com as minhas provocações e foi logo tirando nossas roupas que restavam nos deixando nus em cima da cama. Ele se posicionou próximo a minha entrada e engatou um beijo ávido.

Aos poucos, ele deslizou seu comprimento para dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo em que continuávamos nos beijando. Edward se movia dentro de mim de forma lenta enquanto meus quadris se moviam para baixo para encontrar os deles. Nosso beijo era o contraste das nossas investidas. Nós estávamos em sincronia e nenhuma mentira e/ou omissão impediria o momento que estávamos tendo. Nos afastamos para buscar ar enquanto suas mãos habilidosas iam de encontro ao meu seio.

Eu sentia que meu orgasmo estava próximo e comecei a me movimentar mais rápido fazendo  
>ele me acompanhar. Edward notou que meu corpo se apertava em torno dele, então levou sua<br>mão até meu clitóris estimulando e dando-me finalmente a libertação que eu tanto precisava. Ele manteve o ritmo das investidas até que ele mesmo conseguiu a sua própria. Deitei em seu peito para descansar já que nossas respirações estavam ofegantes.

- Estava sentindo falta de você... – Falei.

- Eu também. – Edward suspirou. – Temos que ir, não é? - Olhei para o relógio e  
>gemi em protesto. – Não faça isso, senão não iremos sair daqui hoje.<p>

- Vamos tomar banho?

Fomos em direção ao banheiro e tomamos um banho relaxante. Edward cuidou do meu corpo como se fosse dele e eu fiz o mesmo. Nossas mãos passando no corpo um do outro. Sem nenhuma conotação sexual. Estávamos aproveitando um ao outro sem interrupções como se tivéssemos em nosso mundo particular. Assim que acabou, colocamos nossas roupas para sair, mas eu ainda queria ficar e aproveitar o clima bom que estava entre nós. Deitei na cama novamente fazendo Edward me olhar confuso.

- Eu quero ficar aqui com vocêêê... - Falei manhosa.

- Também prefiro meu anjo, mas nós temos que ir. - Quase dancei ao ouvir meu apelido favorito saindo de seus lábios. - Aliás, se prepara porque você vai ouvir quando chegar lá...

- Por quê? Como assim?! - Perguntei alarmada.

- Olha o estado da sua boca. - Levantei correndo ver no espelho. Inchado era apelido. - Vão perguntar se você foi atacada. - Ele riu da própria piada.

- Eu vou falar que foi você oras. E ainda falo que foi a força.

- E eu mostro esse chupão absurdamente grande no meu pescoço e falo que foi você! - Ele zombou me fazendo dar a língua pra ele.

- Você é muito infantil, Edward! - Rosnei fazendo-o gargalhar. Ele selou nossos lábios em um beijo casto.

Saímos do nosso apartamento rumo à casa do meu pai. Não tinha notado que estava atrasada até que bati na porta vizinha chamando Alice e Rose e ninguém atendeu. Olhei para o relógio e já estava uma hora e meia atrasada. _Ótimo. Vou ser a última a chegar e todos vão olhar pra minha boca de Angelina Jolie. Tudo que eu precisava._Bufei de raiva fazendo Edward me encarar. Ignorei seus olhares no taxi, afinal ele saberia assim que chegássemos à festa.

O barulho do lado de fora já informava que realmente eu era uma das últimas pessoas a chegar. Meu pai, que estava próximo à porta, me viu assim que cheguei.

- Bella! - Ele veio andando rápido e parou assim que viu meu rosto. - O que aconteceu com a sua boca? - Choraminguei.

- Er... – _Não sabia o que falar. Estava ferrada._- Sabe o que é...

- Sua filha é impossível Charlie. - Olhei pra ele confusa. - Estávamos vendo um filme de ação e Bella tem essa mania de morder o lábio né? Isso é a consequência. - Olhei para Charlie sem graça.

- Essa mania é desde criança. Sabia que um dia ia acabar se dando mal Bells. - O relógio bateu 7 horas e o fez lembrar do nosso atraso. - Vocês demoraram muito... - Ele lançou um olhar para Edward mortal.

- Tá pai. Chega de me alugar. Edward tem que falar com os pais dele também. - Peguei a mão de Edward e levei para a área onde todos estavam.

Demoramos um bom tempo falando com os pais de Edward. Eles estavam felizes por estar comemorando o dia de ação de graças com o filho já que há muito tempo não o faziam. Até vi os olhos de Esme marejados quando viu o filho conversando com o pai sobre trabalho. Se eu fosse mãe, eu seria chorona desse jeito? _Ei, Da onde tava vindo esse lado materno?_

- Tá tudo bem? - Edward me perguntou passando a mão na frente dos meus olhos. - Terra chamando. - Eu sorri imaginando como nossos filhos seriam lindos. _To ficando maluca e nem comecei a tomar os remédios._Balancei a cabeça pra afastar os pensamentos.

- To bem. Vamos falar com minha irmã que ela esta em cólicas. - Peguei em sua mão e, mesmo sabendo que ele queria saber o que eu estava pensando, levei para onde nossos amigos estavam. De jeito nenhum eu falaria para ele o que eu estava pensando.

- Is... - Alice começou a falar, mas foi interrompida assim que Emmett começou a rir do nosso lado.

- MAS O QUE É QUE ACONTECEU COM A SUA... - Edward pegou Emmett pelo colarinho e começou a cochichar no ouvido dele que eu só pude escutar o final.

- ... Vai ficar sem o que mais gosta. - Eu nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Edward tão séria. Talvez só no dia da briga da boate com Jacob. Emmett baixou a cabeça e me deu um beijo fazendo morrer o assunto. Ele foi falar com Jasper que estava mais afastado de nós.

- Seu marido consegue ser absurdamente assustador com apenas uma ameaça. - Ele murmurou amuado e eu comecei a rir.

- Porque você se mete onde não deve grandão. - Sai deixando Emmett sozinho e fui para o lado de Edward.

O resto da noite foi calma e sempre com Edward estando ao meu lado. Próximo à hora do jantar, eu estava sentada conversando com Alice quando Sue nos chamou para ver alguma coisa. Edward tinha ido pegar uma bebida do outro lado da área. Acabei me levantando rápido sentindo uma tontura e tudo ficou preto. Eu ainda ouvia tudo que estava ao redor e só tive tempo de agarrar a primeira coisa que lembrava que tinha na minha frente. Logo senti braços me abraçando.

- Tudo bem meu anjo? - Suspirei ao saber que era Edward.

- Levantei rápido demais. Tô vendo tudo preto. - Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. - As pessoas estão olhando pra mim?

- Fica tranquila. Parece que estamos apenas abraçados. Você tem que evitar movimentos bruscos Bella. - Bufei. - O que foi?

- Não posso fazer nada. - Aos poucos minha visão foi voltando e vi o rosto de Edward a centímetros do meu. - Graças a Deus, voltou.

- Você pode me beijar. Não tá bom pra você? - Ele perguntou com o sorriso sacana.

- Por enquanto, sim. - E quando eu ia de encontro aos lábios dele, uma mão puxou meu braço com força.

- Pelo amor de Deus, arrumem um quarto! Sue tá te chamando Bella. - Alice bufava andando rápido para a sala e me afastando de Edward que sorria. Beijei minha mão e assoprei pra ele que pegou o beijo e colocou próximo ao peito. - Vocês são ridículos. - Me fazendo rir descontroladamente.

- To te zoando Sis. Pode deixar que eu sei andar até a sala. - Ela soltou e eu fiz menção de voltar pra área ganhando um olhar reprovador de Alice. - Você tá chata ein.

- Você que tá alegrinha demais. E outra, acha que eu esqueci que você está escondendo algo? - Sabia que Alice ruminava aquele assunto na mente, mas não era tão abusada como Emmett a ponto de me ameaçar.

- Eu vou te contar amanhã. - Ela me encarou duvidosa. - Prometo. - Estiquei minha mão para ela com o dedinho esticado. Ela fez o mesmo apertando meu dedinho com o dela. Beijei sua bochecha e logo ela focou em outra situação da festa e me esqueceu.

Nosso jantar foi regado de conversas paralelas. Era tanta gente que Charlie fez questão de alugar uma mesa para caber todos nós. E depois dos agradecimentos de cada um, a sala ficou um pouco mais silenciosa já que todos estavam comendo.

- Psiu. - Estávamos nos levantando da mesa e indo para a área da piscina. Olhei para o lado e vi Edward sorrindo. - Ainda estou curioso com o que você estava pensando quando falávamos com a minha mãe.

- Você é impossível Edward! Você não esquece nem desiste de nada? - Ele negou com a cabeça rindo e eu bufei. - Não é nada sobre '_aquilo_' - Falei colocando ênfase no aquilo. - Fique tranquilo.

- Eu não quero saber sobre aquilo como você tá dizendo, mas tudo bem. Estou invadindo seu espaço de novo. - Ele virou e eu agarrei seu braço.

- Não é isso. Só era bobeira mesmo. Eu estava vendo o quanto Esme é carinhosa com você e como ela ficou emocionada vendo você e seu pai conversando sobre trabalho e... e...

- E... ?

- E eu tava pensando como seria ser mãe e como nossos filhos seriam. - Coloquei a mão no rosto envergonhada. - Pronto, falei. Te odeio Edward por me fazer falar isso.

Eu esperava que no mínimo Edward falasse algo, mas ele ficou calado. Ele não tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto e isso me deixou curiosa. Será que ele desmaiou? Afastei os dedos para deixar só meu olho de fora e ele me olhava maravilhado com um sorriso de cegar qualquer um.

- Eu falo que te odeio e você sorri que nem um maluco desse jeito? Qual é seu problema? - Falei com raiva.

- Eu ignorei essa parte se quer saber. Você quer ter filhos? Comigo? - E se fosse possível, o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais.

- Você esta me assustando com essa cara de psicopata. - Ele rolou os olhos e eu acabei rolando os meus. - Eu tinha ideia de ter filhos sim. E você não é a pessoa que eu to casada? Ia ter filho com quem? Com o Mike Newton? - Falei e ele rosnou. _Ele. Rosnou. Pra. Mim._- Epa! Você rosnou pra mim?

- Não suporto esse Mike. Eu lembro muito bem dele. - Tentei lembrar de onde Edward havia o encontrado e lembrei do aniversário de Rosalie e o dia que fiquei com Mike. _Ops!_- E porque tinha idéias e agora não tem mais? - Ele falou triste.

- Porque eu estou doente Edward. O que me faz pensar que eu posso passar isso pro meu filho. Minha mãe tinha, eu tenho...

- Alice não tem. Isso não é tão simples assim. E não é porque você tá doente que você vai morrer. Eu não vou deixar. - Ele falou sério e eu beijei sua bochecha.

- Eu sei que não. Vamos embora? Já tá tarde e amanha é o grande dia. Pelo menos pra mim.

Nos despedimos de todos e avisei a Alice, Rosalie e Jasper que precisava falar com eles pela manhã. Chamei Alice mais cedo porque eu devia uma resposta a ela. Já estava cansada demais e alguns remédios que eu tomava me davam muito sono. Pegamos um taxi e rapidamente chegamos em casa. Só me lembro de chegar no quarto, fazer minha higiene pessoal e pegar uma camisa do Edward que estava no banheiro e me estatelar na cama.

Desde que contei pra Edward, eu conseguia dormir melhor, mas o sono nunca era suficiente. Eu sempre estava com sono. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Edward me acordou avisando que em breve todos estariam lá em casa e eu ainda nem tinha tomado café._ Queria saber por que raios eu marquei de falar com todos na parte da manhã._

Tomei um banho rápido e aproveitei o café da manhã esperto que Edward tinha preparado pra mim quando a campainha tocou. Eu logo olhei pra Edward nervosa e ele sorriu pra mim como se tudo fosse melhorar daqui pra frente. E eu tinha certeza disso. Sentei no sofá enquanto ele ia em direção à entrada.

- Quer que eu fique no escritório enquanto você conversa com a sua irmã? - Pensei por alguns minutos e concordei com a cabeça. - Qualquer coisa você me chama. Se perceber que vai se estressar, por favor, Bella me fala que eu finalizo a conversa. Você não pode se estressar. - A campainha mais uma vez tocou. - Ela é impaciente ein. - Ele falou irritado e eu comecei a rir.

Edward abriu a porta e uma Alice toda animada entrou por ela. _O que será que ela tá pensando? Porque pra eu chorar, só pode ser de tristeza né? E se ela tirou conclusões erradas que era o óbvio?  
><em>  
>- Vou ficar no escritório. Qualquer coisa... - Ele falou e eu sorri.<p>

- Tchau cunhado! - Alice ultra empolgada falou. Ele olhou confuso pra ela e depois balançou a cabeça. Ouvimos a porta do escritório bater e ela virou pra mim empolgada. - Então Is, o que de tão importante você tem pra me dizer?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Olá gente! Finalmente consegui finalizar esse capítulo a tempo! Eu estou em um momento tão cheio da minha vida que quase pensei que não conseguiria postar, mas eu consegui! Queria agradecer primeiro as reviews de vocês no capítulo anterior... Não condenem a Bellinha... Ela ficou com medo da reação de Edward E ele tinha perdido um paciente naquele mês né? Vamos poupar nossa menina de alguns xingamentos e troncos. não sei se consigo o próximo capítulo para daqui a duas semanas porque eu vou viajar. Vou tentar ao máximo preparar uns dois capítulos para não ficar muito tempo sem postagem. Pelo menos o 32 já está muito bem encaminhado. Digam-me o que acharam, ok?  
>Beijos,<br>Bruna!  
><em>


	32. XXXII

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Você não está com uma cara muito boa, Is. Então isso é ruim. - Alice falou tirando o sorriso do rosto.<p>

- Primeiro eu quero que você me escute sem interrupções, tudo bem? - Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Ok. Lembra que um tempo atrás eu estava sem fome e desmaiei duas vezes aparentemente por causa da falta de comida?

Isso ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Seus olhos me fitavam com curiosidade e preocupação. Eu tinha que ter forças pra continuar. Hoje seria meu dia de liberdade. Respirei fundo e continuei.

- Eu fui pra Londres e lá eu também desmaiei. - Ela abriu a boca. - Espera! Deixa eu continuar. Fui ao médico mês passado e ele me passou uma bateria de exames para descobrir o que eu tinha. Se era anemia, se era pressão baixa... - Tentei enrolar, mas não estava conseguindo. - Então na quarta-feira agora fui ao médico e ele confirmou as suspeitas dele. Resumo: estou doente.

- Não vou surtar, não vou surtar, não vou surtar... - Ela falava como um mantra e isso começou a me deixar mais nervosa do que eu estava. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar de uma vez tentando ficar calma. - O que você tem Is?

- Aneurisma.

- O QUE? - Ela berrou me dando um susto. - ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, COMO VOCÊ OUSA ESCONDER ISSO A TANTO TEMPO DE MIM. - Ela gritava pulando no sofá. Edward apareceu correndo e olhou a cena assustado. - VOCÊ SABIA DESDE AQUELE DIA DO SEU SURTO E NÃO ME CONTOU NADA?

- Alice... - Edward começou, mas ela voltou a falar.

- Não se meta Edward. - Falou ríspida.

- Eu como médico, vou me meter sim. Ela não pode ficar nervosa. - Eu olhava a cena de um lado pro outro com o queixo quase no chão. Eu estava sem reação.

- Então você sabia e fingiu aquele dia me deixando preocupada daquele jeito. Vocês merecem um Oscar.

Dito isso ela saiu de cima do sofá e foi em direção à porta. Edward saiu correndo atrás dela e eu fiquei sentada sem fazer absolutamente nada. Passados alguns minutos de desespero e nada de Alice ou Edward voltar, eu fui para o lugar que eu sempre me sentia melhor naquele apartamento. Meu antigo quarto. Sentei na cama e finalmente deixei sair meu choro que estava preso na garganta.

Minha irmã tinha virado as costas pra mim no momento que eu mais precisava, mas isso era muito bem feito por esconder uma coisa séria das pessoas que eu gostava. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas não cogitei olhar pra trás. Sabia que era Edward. Estava sentada na cama com pernas cruzadas quando senti um peso leve sentando na cama. Olhei para cima pra ver os olhos marrons intensos de Alice me encarando. Ela estava fazendo um bico de choro e esticou os braços em minha direção, o que foi o bastante para eu entendê-la.

- Desculpa Is. - Ela falava chorando tanto quanto eu. - Eu não podia ter saído daquele jeito, mas você me pegou tão desprevenida. Eu não contava com isso. Me desculpa.

- Sis, me desculpa por ter escondido de você. Logo você, mas eu não queria estragar o feriado de vocês com isso.

- COM ISSO? - Ela berrou e eu me encolhi. - Desculpa, com isso? Você está ignorando que sua saúde é a minha saúde também? Você sabe que eu não aguentaria isso tudo de novo...

- Não vamos pensar nisso. Edward me disse que eu descobri antes e que não preciso me preocupar. É só eu ficar quietinha. Não posso me estressar nem nada. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver. E outra, não posso passar pro outro lado sem ver você me dando sobrinhos, né? - Ela riu entre o choro.

- Eu te amo Is. Pra sempre. - Ela falou me abraçando mais.

- Eu também te amo Sis. - Eu estava no colo dela e nada no mundo poderia ser melhor. A campainha tocou e eu gemi. - Edward! - Chamei e ele veio correndo. - Não sei se tenho estômago de contar pra Rosalie e Jasper sem ter uma dor de cabeça absurda. Você pode fazer isso pra mim?

- Tudo bem. Vou abrir a porta pra eles. - Ele riu ao ver eu e minha irmã abraçadas como crianças e fechou a porta me deixando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Quem deveria me dar sobrinhos aqui são vocês dois que já estão casados... - Esse assunto de novo vindo em cheio. - Vocês dois parecem dois adolescentes apaixonados. - Dei língua pra ela.

- Eu estou tão confusa. Eu queria ter filhos e não queria. - Ela arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. - Calma senão seus olhos vão pular do seu rosto. Eu não queria porque não quero passar essa doença pro meu filho. Não quero ele nesse momento que eu estou, entende?

- Já vou te atrapalhar. Eu não tenho isso. Você e a mamãe tiveram. Isso não é desculpa. Continua sua enrolação. - Ela riu.

- Eu vi o jeito que Esme olha pra Edward tão orgulhosa... Eu queria isso. - Peguei meu travesseiro e escondi o rosto. - To constrangida. - Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora como se fosse um berro feminino. - Ouviu isso?

- Fica quieta, vamos escu... - Alice foi interrompida pela bronca que veio a seguir.

- ROSALIE! - Edward berrou e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio veio outro berro. - PORRA! FILHA DA... JASPER SEGURA ELA.

Eu olhava em choque pra Alice que me olhava da mesma forma. Ouvi outro berro em seguida de um choramingo. E passos rápidos em direção onde nós estávamos. Alice veio pro meu lado e a porta abriu com um estrondo. Rosalie apareceu na porta parecendo com a loira do banheiro com o rosto todo manchado de maquiagem. Alice e eu gritamos.

- Sua piranha, porque você não me contou isso. - Ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou chorando. Olhei pra Alice e ela deu de ombros.

- Justamente por isso. Olha quem está chorando. Você e não eu. - Eu ri. - Ai! - Ela me beliscou na barriga. - Isso dói, porra!

- Eu sei que você está se fazendo de machona como sempre...

- Eu não estou me fazendo de machona. Você confia em Edward? - Por mais que eu estivesse receosa, eu tinha que passar pra Rosalie que eu não estava. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Eu também. Agora para de choro. Ainda bem que eu contei depois do feriado. Imagina o velório que seria se eu tivesse contado antes.

- Barbie, o que aconteceu lá fora? - Minha irmã manteve os olhos arregalados enquanto nós nos abraçávamos. Ela nos afastou e sentou na cama.

- Edward me contou e não me deixou falar com você. Então...

- Então... - Eu e Alice falamos juntas.

- Eu dei uma joelhada no saco dele. - Ela falou envergonhada. - E no de Jasper também.

Eu e Alice nos levantamos na mesma hora e fomos pra sala. A cena que vimos era lamentável. Edward estava deitado no chão com as mãos entre as pernas e o mesmo acontecia com Jasper próximo a cozinha. Se eu soubesse que Edward estava fingindo eu teria rido, mas eu simplesmente sabia que ele estava com dor. Sai correndo em direção a ele. Alice foi ajudar Jasper enquanto Rosalie olhava os dois arrependida.

- Baby, você tá bem? - Eu perguntei baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Está doendo. Queria saber onde ela aprendeu a fazer isso com tanta força. - Ele gemeu.

- Emmett me ensinou. - Ela comentou recebendo em resposta um rosnado de Edward.

- Não ouse falar comigo Rosalie Cullen nos próximos cinco anos. - Ela choramingou.

- Desculpa Eddie.

Ele conseguiu levantar ainda com dor. Jasper já estava de pé e apenas murmurou que ia pra casa. Edward foi em direção ao nosso quarto resmungando deixando eu, Alice e Rosalie sozinhas na sala. Depois de alguns minutos, começamos a rir descontroladas.

- Homem é um bicho fraco né? - Alice perguntou limpando as lágrimas que estavam correndo por sua bochecha.

- Meu irmão me odeia. - E começou a chorar fazendo eu e Alice rirmos mais ainda.

- Calma Barbie. Vou falar com ele.

- É calma. Bella tem uma forma muito boa de convencer seu irmão a fazer o que ela quer...

- Ok. Chega. É do meu irmão que estamos falando. Aliás, pega leve Bella. Viu o roxo gigantesco no pescoço do meu irmão?

- A festa acabou. Tchau vocês duas. Vão cuidar dos seus homens. Daqui a pouco a gente se vê de novo. - Empurrei as duas em direção à porta. Só tive tempo de ouvir Alice resmungar.

- Se Jasper não puder me dar filhos, farei o mesmo com Emmett.

Eu fui rindo até chegar no quarto onde encontrei Edward esparramado na cama com a mão em suas partes e eu perdi o controle da risada.

- Espero que você esteja rindo de uma piada e não de mim. - Ele falou sério me fazendo rir mais ainda.

Sentei ao seu lado e com toda força que eu pude, parei de rir. - Ainda tá doendo muito?

- Você tá ficando vesga de segurar o seu riso. - Ele falou e depois abriu o sorriso torto que eu mais amava. - Não está doendo mais. Só estava dando um confere pra ver se tá tudo em ordem aqui embaixo.

- E está? - Perguntei indo com a mão no seu lugar dolorido.

Mal encostei e ele deu um berro me dando um susto e, logo em seguida começando a rir.

- Não tem graça nenhuma Edward Cullen! - Falei com raiva. Cruzei meus braços no peito fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

- Tem sim. Primeiro pelo sua vergonha de colocar a mão, segundo pelo susto e terceiro por esse bico que nasceu ai na sua boca.

- Eu não estou fazendo bico. - _Eu estava fazendo bico?_

- O que é isso aqui? - Ele foi rindo com sua mão na minha boca prendendo meus lábios entre seus dedos. - O que pretende fazer hoje? Vai falar com mais alguém?

- Queria falar logo com todo mundo deixando por último o pessoal do trabalho e eu resolveria tudo na segunda-feira. O que você acha?

- Bom, se eu tomar outra joelhada dessa, é capaz de não termos mais filhos. - Resmungou.

- Não fique chateado com Rosalie. Ela só estava preocupada comigo. - Ele bufou. - Não bufa pra mim.

- Eu não quero ver Rosalie nem pintada de ouro. Pelo menos hoje. - Olhei pra ele informando que não seria possível. - Ah não. Tem hoje de novo, né? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - Merda. Fazer o que né?

Levantamos da cama para tomar banho e nos arrumar. Eu me sentia bem mais leve sabendo que até o final de hoje eu teria contado para quase todos. Edward sentia isso porque toda hora que ele me olhava, eu vi a mensagem que ele me passava pelo olhar. Era mais ou menos assim: "Não era necessário esconder de ninguém". E eu ainda complementava "Nem de mim". Apesar de Edward estar me tratando muito bem desde a nossa conversa no escritório ontem, eu não sabia se essa atitude dele era por medo da minha reação e desencadear algo da doença ou ele realmente tinha me perdoado.

- O que tanto você franze a testa, meu anjo? - Ele perguntou quando estávamos quase chegando à casa do meu pai.

- Pensando em você. E sobre você também. - Ele me olhou pedindo pra que eu continuasse. - Você está sendo um amor comigo desde ontem. Não sei se isso é por vontade própria ou por medo da minha doença desencadear algo. Você perguntou, eu falei... - Suspirei com medo da resposta.

- Bella, eu quero que você seja sempre sincera e honesta sobre os seus sentimentos e pensamentos comigo. Não importam quais sejam eles. E sim, é um pouco dos dois. Você me entende que eu preciso de tempo né?

- Uhum. - Sorri sem vontade. - Chegamos.

Subimos até a cobertura e quando ia tocar a campainha, Edward segurou minhas mãos, impossibilitando-as de tocar no botão. Olhei pra ele confusa e a única coisa que ele fez foi largar minhas mãos e segurar meu rosto me beijando lentamente. Não foi um beijo que demonstrava medo, angustia ou insegurança do futuro. Foi um beijo suave, carinhoso e cheio de amor. Ele afastou nossas bocas encostando sua testa na minha.

- Aos poucos tudo volta a ser como era antes. Não precisa ter medo que eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Sorri pra ele vendo a verdade em suas palavras. - E eu fiz isso porque eu quis e não por medo.

- Eu senti isso.

Entramos na casa do meu pai e notei que ainda não tinha chegado ninguém. Olhei pra Edward e ele confirmou com a cabeça sem nem mesmo esperar eu falar. Ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. A hora é agora e eu aproveitei estar sozinha com eles pra contar.

- Pai, Sue, Leah e Seth. Podemos ir pro escritório? Queria falar com vocês. - Eles me olharam estranho e me seguiram.

- Bella, assim você está me assustando. - Papai falou preocupado.

- Não só você Charlie. Eu também. - Leah falou. Respirei fundo e comecei a falar.

- Bom, o que eu vou falar não é nada bom. Eu estava com alguns sintomas estranhos e Edward me fez procurar um médico depois da nossa viagem pra Londres. E quarta-feira os exames mais específicos indicaram que eu tenho um aneurisma. - Olhei pro meu pai e tanto ele quanto Seth estavam de boca aberta. Sue e Leah estavam com os olhos cheios d'água. Olhei pra Edward e pedi pra ele continuar.

- Ainda está no início então não tem tanto perigo. Ela tem algumas restrições aqui e ali, mas nada que a impeça de viver normalmente. Ela vai ter que operar naturalmente. E quanto mais rápido melhor.

- Isabella Marie Swan...

- Cullen. - Interrompi, mas fui ignorada.

- ... Porque você não me contou isso quando estava ainda procurando? Você me devia isso. - Charlie falou nervoso. Edward me olhou e dessa vez fui eu a rolar os olhos.

- Pai, se isso importa pra você, eu não falei com ninguém.

- Emmett. - Edward rosnou. Olhei pra ele com raiva. Ele não estava ajudando falando isso.

- Só o Emmett sabia por que ele desconfiou e ameaçou te contar. Eu não queria clima ruim no dia de ação de graças. Por isso te contei hoje. Pra vocês, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie... - Todos estavam em silêncio me encarando. - Eu quero que vocês me apoiem e não me recriminem. - Falei em derrota.

- Filha, eu sempre vou te apoiar. Você só me pegou desprevenido. Aliás, não só eu como todos nós. Você vai me contar tim tim por tim tim sobre o que você vai fazer agora.

- Eu ainda não conversei com Edward sobre isso e nem meu médico, mas qualquer decisão eu te contarei. - A campainha tocou me salvando do paredão de fuzilamento que viria a seguir. - Chegou alguém. Vou abrir a porta.

- Você não escapa desse assunto Isabella. - Meu pai falou sério enquanto eu pegava a mão de Edward e ia em direção à porta.

- Como fui? Desnecessário você falar que Emmett sabia.

- Eu ainda não digeri isso muito bem. - Ele me olhou sério e depois abriu um sorriso. - Você foi muito bem. Nem chorou.

- É que ninguém foi me abraçar. Senão com certeza teria chorado. - Ele riu.

- Vou te falar que encheu meu ego você corrigindo o Charlie sobre seu nome. Ele soa muito bem com você. - Falou sorrindo pra mim. Eu bati no seu braço antes de abrir a porta.

- Bobo!

Chegaram quase todos juntos na mesma hora. Ninguém tocou no meu assunto e eu fiquei feliz com isso. Ficamos reunidos na área conversando sobre vários assuntos e notei que Leah não estava com a gente. Vi que ela estava afastada dos demais, pensativa olhando para o nada. Ela nunca era assim. Continuei a observando por um bom tempo.

- Não é Bells? - Rosalie perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos sobre minha meia-irmã.

- Desculpa, não prestei atenção. - Edward me olhou e eu gesticulei que depois eu contava. - O que você tava falando?

- Tava falando que o Eddie tinha que voltar a falar comigo e me perdoar. - Ele bufou ao meu lado. Era engraçado eles dois se comportando como crianças. - Não é?

- Estou chateado por ter perdido as duas joelhadas. Com certeza minha princesa fez direitinho do jeito que eu ensinei... - Emmett falou todo orgulhoso fazendo Edward rosnar e levando um olhar sério de Rosalie.

- Se meu irmão não voltar a falar comigo, eu dou uma em você Emmett. - Rose falou com raiva.

- Volta a falar com ela, baby. - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele negou com a cabeça. - Faz isso por mim e você não vai se arrepender... - Mordi o lóbulo da orelha dele causando arrepios.

- Vou pensar no seu caso de te perdoar Rosalie. - Ele falou piscando pra mim. Ela pulou no pescoço dele na mesma hora e nós ficamos rindo da cena. Um toque de celular chamou a nossa atenção.

- Só um instante. - Era o celular de Edward. Ele foi em direção onde Leah estava ainda parada e atendeu o celular.

- Grandão, se eu não puder ser mãe por causa de Rosalie, ela também não vai ser porque faço questão de fazer o mesmo que ela fez no meu marido.

- Meu marido, pequena? - Ele gargalhou debochando. - Quem te ouve agora até parece que você queria isso. Ai Bella! - Belisquei ele e comecei a rir.

- Vocês são chatos. Reclamam que eu não aceito e quando aceito vocês ficam me zoando. - Resmunguei.

- Bella, você me fez ter a melhor cena de todos os tempos gravadas na minha mente. Aquele dia do avião com ele todo pintado parecendo um travesti. - E todos riram inclusive eu.

Ainda bem que Edward não estava perto. Procurei ao redor e ele estava conversando com Leah com ela de costas pra gente. Ele viu que eu estava o encarando, mas não veio ao meu encontro. Ele abraçou a Leah e falava algo pra ela que nem eu mesma que era uma leitora labial nata consegui descobri. Alice chegou e começou a conversar com os dois.

- Pequena, para de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros. - Emmett sabia da minha "habilidade". - Você nem tá prestando atenção na gente.

- Alice não estava com a gente? - Perguntei dando as costas pra Edward. - E eu não sabia que Edward tinha intimidade com Leah...

- Rá! - Emmett deu um berro assustando eu, Jasper e Rosalie que estávamos perto. - Tá com ciúme. Tá com ciúme... - Ele começou fazendo os outros dois rirem e eu fazer um bico.

- Não to com ciúmes Emmett! - Falei com raiva.

- Tá com ciúmes sim. Tá com ciúmes...

- De quem ela tá com ciúmes? Edward apareceu atrás de mim com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Advinha? De VOCÊ! - Ele gargalhou. Todos estavam rindo de mim só eu que não. Óbvio. - Você e a Leah. - Ele me olhou confuso.

- Não é nada disso. Eu só não sabia que você e a Leah eram próximos...

- Vem aqui rapidinho. - Ele pegou minha mão e me tirou de perto dos meus amigos. Não sei por que, mas eu sabia que ia ouvir.

- Ihhh... DR. - Ouvi Emmett falar, mas foi interrompido. - Ai princesa. Não precisava ser tão forte né?

- Bella, Você tá com ciúme da sua irmã?

- Não! Eu só achei estranha a proximidade só isso. Emmett que estava me zoando.

- Ela me ajudou com os papeis da separação. Nós nos falávamos por telefone pra resolver sobre ele sem você saber... - Uma luz acendeu em minha cabeça. Por isso Leah falava bem de Edward quando eu comentava sobre ele... - Bella?

- Uh?

- Leah veio falar comigo sobre você. Ela tá preocupada. - Olhei ao redor e nem ela nem Alice estavam perto. - Ela gosta muito de você. Se eu fosse você, iria procurá-la...

- Cadê minhas irmãs? - Perguntei pra ele.

- Acho que elas foram ao banheiro. Leah tava chorando.

- Já volto, ok? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça e me deu um beijo.

Procurei as duas pela casa inteira e nada. Eu esbravejei por meu pai ter uma casa tão grande, mas o último cômodo vazio - a biblioteca - estava próximo e elas só poderiam estar ali. A porta estava encostada e pela pequena fresta que tinha vi Alice e Leah. Abri a porta e as duas se assustaram ao me ver. Fui correndo em direção as minhas irmãs e as abracei forte. Alice e Leah choravam. Abracei-as até elas pararem de chorar e depois elas sorriram pra mim. Até eu chorei nesse meio tempo. Eu amava demais as minhas irmãs.

- Meninas, podem deixar que eu não deixarei vocês nem tão cedo. E se deixar, puxarei o pé de vocês pra lembrarem sempre de mim.

- Que horror Isabella! - Alice gritou e Leah fez o que ela fazia de melhor, deu um peteleco forte no meu braço.

- Ai Leah! Vai ficar roxo porra.

- Não tem problema. Você fica combinando com Edward. - Ela falou me deixando constrangida.

- Combinando com o Edward? Como assim? - Alice perguntou e eu implorei pra Leah pra não falar nada.

- Vamos? Todos devem estar nos procurando. - Leah falou abraçando a mim e a Alice ao mesmo tempo. Beijei a sua bochecha e agradeci baixinho no seu ouvido enquanto ela sorriu. Alice não percebeu nada.

- Amo vocês. - Eu falei sincera para as duas.

Todos já estavam sentados à mesa quando nós chegamos. Edward, que tinha guardado um lugar pra mim ao seu lado, piscou ao me ver abraçado com as minhas irmãs.

- Que lindo vocês três! - Sue falou emocionada.

- Vamos comer? - Emmett perguntou levando outro tapa de Rosalie. - Virei saco de pancada hoje. Só perguntei por que to morrendo de fome.

- Vamos comer grandão!

Nosso almoço e final da tarde se resumiram entre conversas aleatórias e Emmett apanhando mais um pouco. Eu já estava um pouco cansada, mas eu adorava o clima que nos estávamos dividindo. Do nada comecei a sentir um enjôo imenso. Eu apenas franzi a testa e Edward já sabia que eu estava com algum problema. _Não me pergunte como ele sabia isso._Ele avisou que nos íamos nos retirar porque ele estava cansado nunca colocando o foco em mim e eu agradeci por isso. Agora que todo mundo sabia, todos estavam de olho nas minhas reações e atitudes. Eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

- O que você esta sentindo? Enjôo ou dor de cabeça? - Ele perguntou assim que chegamos em casa.

- Enjôo. – Falei ainda me perguntando como ele sabia.

Ele me deu o remédio e eu tomei na hora fazendo uma careta pelo remédio ser tão ruim. Fomos para o quarto trocar de roupa para uma de dormir e deitei no sofá enquanto ele ia para o piano. A música baixa e calma foi o suficiente para eu pegar no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Oii gente! Um mês sem postar, eu sei, mas tenho minhas desculpas! Eu viajei por um mês e só voltei agora! Fiz os passeios que a minha Bellinha aqui fez e fiquei toda apaixonada por Londres como ela. Vocês deviam conhecer, Londres é linda demais! Voltando ao capítulo... Bellinha dramática concorrendo ao Oscar! Ela finalmente contou a todos sobre a doença – faltando apenas o pessoal do trabalho. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer a seguir? Alguma ideia? Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Eu de verdade estou amando! E a cada capítulo postado eu percebo novas leitoras! Sejam bem vindas! _

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<br>_


	33. XXXIII

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Após um final de semana prolongado cheio de conversas e diversão com direito a eu contar tudo para todos, a segunda-feira veio pra acabar com a minha suposta alegria. Cheguei ao trabalho empolgada já querendo falar com Lauren sobre minha doença e me ver livre. É claro que ela não estava no trabalho. Fui marchando para minha sala e bati a porta da minha sala com uma força desnecessária. Ninguém ousou aparecer para perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Como não estava no clima de ler nenhum livro, comecei a arrumar minha sala. Terminei a arrumação e não eram nem 11 horas da manhã, e isso me fez bufar.<p>

Sentei novamente na minha cadeira e liguei o computador para responder alguns e-mails. Quase surtei quando vi mais de 60 e-mails pendentes. Enviei um para Lauren pedindo para assim que ela chegasse à editora para me avisar que eu gostaria de falar com ela. Eu sabia que ela lia os e-mails do celular e que assim que chegasse do almoço, ela viria me procurar. E assim comecei a responder os outros volta e meia ligando para Ângela para tirar algumas dúvidas. Estava tão compenetrada que nem vi a hora bater. Uma batida na porta me chamou a atenção.

- Pode entrar. - Eu gritei e na mesma hora me arrependi, pois isso fez minha cabeça doer. Encostei a testa na mesa fechando os olhos - Inferno. - murmurei.

- O que houve? Tá sentindo alguma coisa? - Ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada, Levantei a cabeça rápido demais sentindo uma tontura na mesma hora.

- Edward! Que surpresa boa! O que te trás aqui. - Ele me encarou esperando a resposta da sua pergunta. - Não é nada. - Ele levantou aquela sobrancelha dele e ele só fazia isso quando não acreditava em mim. Lá vamos nós. - É sério, eu gritei e senti uma pontada. Por isso eu estava com a cabeça baixa. Você vem aqui e não dá nem um beijinho na sua esposa? - Fiz um bico.

- Vim aqui para almoçar com a minha mulher.

Ele veio para o meu lado e selou nossos lábios carinhosamente, mas eu não queria só isso. Levantei da cadeira ainda com seus lábios nos meus e abri a boca, minha língua pedindo passagem. Edward respondeu meu beijo ainda surpreso pela minha ousadia no meu local de trabalho. Fui levando ele até o encostar na minha estante de livros. Em certo momento, tivemos que nos separar porque o ar estava ficando escasso.

- Woow! Se essa for a recepção sempre que eu vir te buscar pro almoço, eu virei sempre. - Ele falou com sua testa encostada na minha ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Deixa de ser bobo! Vamos?

Almoçamos sozinhos. Eu gostei desse tempo com Edward. Conversamos sobre o trabalho dele e suas ideias de fazer um curso de especialização em breve. Meu único medo era ele sair de perto de mim. Eu estava me sentindo estranha hoje a manhã inteira, mas não conseguia definir o que era. Quando cheguei estava feliz, mas depois que soube que Lauren não estava, fiquei irritada. E eu fiquei alternando entre o bom e o mau humor até a hora que Edward chegou.

- Fala. - Edward falou colocando a mão no meu braço.

- Falar o que? - Desconversei. Ele levantou aquela sobrancelha dele pra mim. Ele não desistiria fácil. - Primeiro uma pergunta. Como você sabe que eu to pensando em algo e quero perguntar pra você?

- Não vou contar meus segredos psíquicos meu anjo. - riu.

- Baaaby... - Eu pedi manhosa passando a mão em sua perna. Ele engoliu em seco e se ajustou nas suas calças. Eu adorava o quão desconfortável ele ficava quando eu fazia isso.

- Por favor Bella, não faça isso de novo. - Eu ri da sua seriedade. - Bom, respondendo... Eu fiz uma pergunta e você não respondeu. Fiquei te encarando e você estava com um vinco bem aqui. - Ele apontou pra minha testa. - Você meio que desliga do mundo quando está pensando. Então, sobre o que era? - Bufei.

- Eu estou me sentindo estranha. Eu fico feliz rápido e depois meu humor muda drasticamente. E eu estou mais cansada e sonolenta do que antes. Pode ser impressão minha...

- Não é não. Seu remédio faz isso. Você tem que marcar uma consulta com o seu médico não? Pra marcar a operação?

Chegou ao assunto que eu não queria, mas já que estávamos conversando, vou expor todos os meus medos. - Eu tô com medo da operação, Edward. E eu estou confusa. Estou tão confusa... - Ele me olhava atento. - Eu queria que você fosse meu médico, mas não posso fazer isso com o Dr. Johnson. Não sei se você me entende. Eu não quero você triste comigo... - Ele encostou seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios me silenciando.

- Ei, não precisa ficar assim. Eu não preciso ser seu médico, mas eu queria te acompanhar nas consultas. Isso é pedir muito? - Balancei a cabeça negando. Eu até preferia ele do meu lado. - E sobre a operação, quanto antes melhor. Você não quer se livrar desse problema? - Confirmei. - Então. Pra que adiar? Você consegue se recuperar até o Natal. E te garanto que esse Natal será engraçado porque Will estará aqui.

- Deve mesmo. - Meu celular estava tocando e na mesma hora atendi. Era Lauren.

- Oi Lauren.

- Oi Bella, Ângela falou que você estava me procurando. Eu vou ficar uma hora na editora e depois saio de novo pra outra reunião. O que você quer falar precisa ser pessoalmente ou pode ser pelo telefone?

- Estou indo para a editora e nós conversamos pessoalmente. Pode ser?

- Claro. Estou te aguardando. Até logo.

- Até. - Desliguei a ligação e guardei o celular dentro da bolsa. - Edward, preciso ir. Vou finalmente acabar com o mistério.

- Vamos então. Eu te deixo lá.

- Não precisa. Você já está tão longe do seu trabalho...

- Vamos.

Edward foi comigo até a porta da editora me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego e rindo da minha cara depois. Fui direto para a sala de Lauren apenas avisando a minha presença a sua secretária. Minha chefe me mandou entrar e eu logo sentei a sua frente ansiosa.

- Boa tarde Bella. Vejo que está ansiosa.

- Um pouco. O que eu tenho para falar é importante. - Falei chamando sua atenção.

- Então fale. Não sabia que era tão importante.

Contei tudo desde o início para Lauren que me ouvia atentamente. Se ela ficou surpresa ou não, eu nunca saberei, pois ela manteve a expressão séria no rosto desde o começo da minha história ate o último ponto final. Encarei-a esperando alguma reação.

- Bella, isso é tão sério quanto importante. - Ela começou. - Eu estou chocada se você quer que eu fale algo.

- Eu sei. Eu choquei todo mundo lá em casa esse final de semana também, mas foi melhor assim. Eu estava tendo os dois sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. Um de preciso manter em segredo e o outro de não aguentar mais ele e precisar conversar com alguém.

- Eu não sei se é melhor você ficar de ferias até a operação...

- Não! Eu quero trabalhar! Se eu ficar em casa, vou morrer de tédio.

- Mas Bella...

- Me escuta primeiro. - Eu já estava ficando com raiva por ser tratada daquele jeito. Um dos problemas de contar aos outros sobre a sua doença é todo mundo de tratando como coitada e eu odiava isso. - Eu não estou inválida. Eu posso trabalhar, só não posso me estressar. Eu não me estresso nunca no trabalho. Não tire isso de mim Lauren, eu te peço.

- Tá bom Bella, mas você vai ter que me deixar por dentro da situação da sua operação e tudo mais.

- Ok.

Sai da sala da minha chefe com um sorriso no rosto, mas espumado de raiva. Esse remédio estava realmente me deixando louca, mas não mais que meus pensamentos. Eu estava doente, mas não era por isso que eu deixaria de trabalhar. Eu conseguia andar para chegar até o trabalho. Eu conseguia ler que é o que o meu trabalho consiste. E eu ainda conseguia traduzir porque não perdi meu cérebro. Cheguei na minha sala e, sem querer, bati a porta mais forte do que deveria. Com o baque, um porta retrato da parede se espatifou no chão.

- Que merda! - Esbravejei.

Me abaixei pra pegar rápido demais e senti uma tontura e tudo ficando preto. Sentei no chão e respirei fundo contando ate 10. Essa merda não iria acabar nunca enquanto eu não resolvesse operar logo. Quando tudo normalizou, fui calmamente até a minha mesa pegando o telefone e ligando para a secretária do Dr. Johnson para finalmente marcar uma consulta com ele e definir as datas. Com sorte, consegui marcar para quinta-feira, porque uma paciente tinha acabado de desmarcar uma consulta. Finalmente algo de bom nesse dia de merda.

Apesar dessa sorte com a marcação da consulta, eu ainda estava irritada e ignorando um mal estar chato que estava sentindo no momento. Provavelmente comi algo que não caiu bem no almoço. Acabei me perdendo no livro que estava trabalhando. Quando notei a hora no relógio já era quase 7 horas. Juntei minhas coisas e fui embora pegando um engarrafamento absurdo até chegar em casa aumentando ainda mais - e não sei como foi possível - minha raiva. Assim que entrei em casa vi Edward analisando uns papeis no sofá.

- Oi meu anjo! Estava te esperando...

- Oi. - Fui até ele e o beijei. - Acabei perdendo a hora. Acho que vou tomar um banho e dormir.

- Eu estava te esperando para a gente jantar. Estou morrendo de fome... - Ele falou rindo esfregando a mão na barriga - Podemos ir ao restaurante aqui do lado...

- Não estou com fome e não quero comer, desculpa baby. - Eu falei já virando as costas, mas ele me segurou.

- Nossa, você tá gelada. Espera aqui um minuto. - Ele foi correndo no escritório e trouxe um aferidor de pressão. Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto ele trabalhava. - Sua pressão está baixa. Você tem que comer algo. Isso não está em discussão. - Eu odiava quando Edward entrava em modo médico. E eu odiava essa preocupação em cima de mim.

- Ok. Boa noite Edward.

- Bella, como seu médico... - Ele falou e isso me irritou.

- Você não é meu médico, Edward. - E assim que eu falei, me arrependi. Eu vi o como ele ficou magoado com isso.

- Ok, vou ligar pro Taylor e falar que você precisa ficar internada no soro porque não quer comer. - Ele falou ríspido.

- EU NÃO QUERO. NÃO VOU COMER. DÁ PRA RESPEITAR? - Berrei. Talvez assim ele entendesse. A campainha tocou e eu não duvidava nada que fosse minha irmã ouvindo meus berros. - NÃO ENCHE ALICE. - A campainha tocou insistentemente e eu fui atender irritada. - Que é Alice? - Minha cara ficou branca assim que abri a porta e vi que não era Alice.

- Desculpa atrapalhar a DR, mas cheguei! - Um Will sorridente segurava suas malas. - Bella, porque você tá vermelha?

- De vergonha. Você ouviu isso tudo? - Ouvi um copo quebrar lá dentro do apartamento. Ele confirmou com a cabeça o que me deu mais vontade de me esconder num buraco. - Desculpa Will, estamos num impasse. Entre! Edward! - Gritei. - Will chegou.

Edward estava na cozinha segurando um pano de prato cheio de sangue. Eu olhei assustada e corri para o seu lado.

- O que houve?

- O copo quebrou na minha mão. - Assim que ele terminou de falar, Will começou a rir e eu olhei séria pra ele. - Fala viado. Como foi a viagem? - Will foi em direção de Edward e o abraçou.

- Não perde essa mania. - Edward socou Will nas costelas. - Ai, porra Edward. O vôo foi bom. A aeromoça era espetacular. Tenho que vir mais pra América. Não vejo a hora de ir pra uma noitada aqui.

- Espere e verás. - Edward falou tomando uma cotovelada minha.

- O que estava acontecendo antes!? Acho que se Andrew tivesse acordado lá em Londres, ele ouviria. - Eu rolei os olhos assim como Edward fez. - Até isso vocês fazem igual. Vamos pra rua jantar? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Vou levar você ao seu quarto. Eu vou ver a mão de Edward e a gente vai, ok? – Falei recebendo um olhar cheio de raiva de Edward.

- Não quero que você veja minha mão. - Edward resmungou.

- Ótimo! - Will falou ignorando o que ele tinha falado.

Mostrei a Will o quarto onde ficaria e ele avisou que ia tomar um banho e que iria se juntar a nós em breve na sala. Voltei para a cozinha onde Edward estava tirando o pano para ver o estrago.

- Vai me deixar ver? - Eu perguntei. Ele esticou a mão e eu vi que o corte não era profundo. O sangramento ia parar daqui a pouco. - Já vai parar de sangrar.

- Obrigado. - Ele tirou sua mão do meu aperto e foi para a sala.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Maldita doença que me deixa assim. Eu odeio ser mandada pelo outros e agora estou tendo que obedecer a ordens médicas. É por isso que eu odeio médico.

- Vocês são estranhos mesmo ein. - Will falou rindo alto me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Eu não tinha reparado que estava batendo com minha mão no mármore da cozinha. - Você vai quebrar ou a mão ou o mármore socando desse jeito. Onde nós vamos comer? - Bufei.

- Tem um restaurante novo que abriu agora que as enfermeiras tão falando que é bom. Podemos ir lá. - Edward falou de um modo que eu desconfiei. - Você vai gostar de lá.

- Tem mulher? - Ele perguntou e Edward confirmou. Não estava gostando nada disso. - Então vamos!

Minha vontade era de ficar em casa, esparramada na cama, mas não ia dar uma de péssima anfitriã pro Will. Ainda mais eu tendo a certeza que eles iriam aprontar. Chegamos ao restaurante e graças a Deus eu vim porque era uma espécie de restaurante com uma parte de boate/pub no segundo andar e realmente estava cheio. Will fez questão de pedir rápido e ir logo para o segundo andar para "analisar a situação" como o próprio tinha dito. Edward ainda não tinha falado nada desde a hora que saiu de casa. Ele escolheu um prato pra ele e foi acompanhar Will me deixando sozinha. Ele realmente estava chateado comigo. Eu achei alguma coisa leve para comer agora e não perturbar mais Edward e resolvi pedir desculpas pelo meu ataque.

Antes de subir para o segundo andar, parei no banheiro para melhorar a aparência. Saí de casa sem nem me preparar para esse ambiente, afinal eu não tinha acreditado que esse restaurante era desse jeito. Só me restou caprichar na maquiagem. Subi as escadas com toda a calma do mundo para dar tempo de Edward e Will conversarem em paz. Só não contava ver o quanto Edward e Will estavam se divertindo com duas piranhas próximas do bar. Will abraçava a mulher enquanto Edward, pelo menos só conversava e ria com a outra. Eu vi vermelho, mas resolvi não fazer cena na frente do Will. Eu iria agir diferente. Peguei minha blusa e amarrei no meio da minha barriga deixando-a de fora. Fui em direção ao bar e parei no meio dos dois ignorando a presença deles.

- Por favor, uma tequila extra-forte. - Pedi educadamente para o barman.

- De onde você saiu Bella? - Will perguntou de boca aberta tomando um tapa de Edward bem na cabeça.

- Bella, não é nada disso... - Edward começou a falar, mas eu fiz sinal para que ele parasse de falar.

- Estou pedindo explicações? - Eu perguntei calma, mesmo que por dentro eu estivesse cuspindo fogo. - Você está conversando com uma amiga.

- Quem é essa, Eddie? - Perguntou a garota com voz anasalada me dando ânsias de vômito. Não deixei passar a forma como Edward foi chamado.

- Sou uma amiga dele querida. Ninguém que possa te dar trabalho. - Eu falei fazendo Will se divertir. - Amanhã eu vou te levar pra uma boate decente ok Will? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça rindo. Aposto que estava adorando o teatro.

- Aqui. Sua tequila extra-forte senhorita. - O barman não era tão mais velho que eu e me deu uma piscadinha. Junto com o copo veio o seu telefone. - As suas ordens quando quiser.

- Obrigada. - Falei sorrindo enquanto Edward rosnava pro barman. A mulher já esquecida no canto estava fazendo bico. Tomei de uma vez só o copo sem fazer careta. - Já estou saindo. O Eddie é só seu agora. - Dei tchauzinho pros dois, indo pro meio da pista enquanto Will e Edward me acompanhavam.

Resolvi ignorar tudo que estava acontecendo hoje e dancei. Dancei para mim, que há muito tempo não dançava. Não estava mais no teatro com Edward. Eu estava dançando pra me sentir bem, para tirar os problemas da minha cabeça e eu estava como há muito tempo não me sentia. Eu percebi que um cara estava se aproximando de mim pela direita também aproveitando a música que rolava. Não me importei e continuei na minha. De repente senti as mãos do cara no meu braço tentando falar no meu ouvido.

- Oi linda, estou te vendo dançar a um tempinho. Está sozinha?

- Não, ela está acompanhada. Procure sua própria presa gavião. - Edward falou ríspido e eu o encarei séria.

- Foi mal, cara. É bom você não deixar sua companheira sozinha numa pista de dança. Quer que pense o que?

- Quero que você saia daqui para eu não ter que olhar pra essa sua cara. - Edward falou e o cara, que eu não cheguei a saber o nome, saiu resmungando. - Bella, que tal você abaixar sua blusa?

- Que tal não? Aliás, porque você fez isso? Eu não atrapalhei a conversa com sua amiga. Não fiz papelão.

- Eu não fiz nada Bella. A garota era amiga daquela mulher que o Will chamou. Eu só fui simpático e conversei com ela.

- Sem DR aqui ein. - Will chegou trazendo seu dispositivo vibrando. Sua comida estava pronta. - Vamos descer?

- Claro. A minha também está. - Sai na frente deles sem esperar. Passei por um grupo de rapazes e eles assobiaram quando eu passei.

- Que foi? Vocês nunca viram uma mulher bonita não? Ela é minha. Procurem a de vocês. - Ele resmungou fazendo Will rir mais ainda.

- Não vejo a hora de amanha chegar. Você está tão fodido Edward. - Ele falou entre uma risada e outra.

- Pode crer que está. - Eu pisquei pro Will fazendo Edward bufar e resmungar algumas coisas que não consegui entender.

Comemos nossa comida conversando um pouco com Will a respeito da viagem e porque dele vir um dia mais cedo. Ele deu uma desculpa que eu não acreditei muito bem, mas deixei passar. Dispensei a sobremesa e Will pediu pra ir embora porque estava ficando cansado. Só faltou Edward ajoelhar no chão e agradecer. Pegamos um taxi de volta pra casa e Will foi logo para o quarto para nos deixar a sós. Eu fui para o nosso quarto. Assim que troquei de roupa e fiz minha higiene, sentei na cama e observei Edward se trocando. Eu devia desculpas ao Edward pela forma que eu falei hoje antes de sairmos, mas eu ainda estava chateada com ele dando conversa pra mulher de voz chatinha. Resolvi falar logo para não me arrepender depois.

- Edward, queria te pedir desculpas pelo que eu falei. Eu estava nervosa do trabalho e acabei descontando em você.

- Eu fiquei muito chateado com você Bella. Suas palavras não foram as mais sutis do mundo. Porém assim que vi aquele prego em cima de você... Meu ciúme me cegou. Eu esqueci o que você tinha falado e a única coisa que eu queria era afastar aquele abutre de cima da minha mulher. - Eu sorri sem vontade. - Que foi?

- Não adianta vir com esse papinho pra cima de mim não "Eddie". Não esqueci da sua "simpatia" com a menina do bar não. Agora vamos dormir que eu estou exausta. Boa noite. - Virei de costas pra ele sem esperar sua resposta.

Ouvi o seu "Boa noite" bem baixinho e como eu realmente estava cansada, eu apaguei.

Acordei na terça-feira disposta a fazer Edward pagar pelo constrangimento que me fez passar. Eu não via a hora de chegar a noite para eu poder ver a reação dele. Cheguei à editora no meu horário normal e assim que sentei na minha cadeira, liguei pra Alice.

- Sis! Bom dia!

- Bom dia Sis! Posso saber que animação é essa?

- Pode, mas preciso de uma ajuda. Primeiro, você quer ir numa boate hoje? O amigo do Edward chegou ontem e está querendo ir para uma noitada.

- Ele não pode esperar ate sábado? - Ela perguntou tentando entender.

- Não! Eu que convidei hoje. Eu quero fazer uma brincadeirinha com Edward hoje.

- Ah não Bella, você voltou a brigar com ele?

- Não, mas digamos que ele pisou na bola comigo. Não é nada demais Ali, eu só quero sair pra comprar uma roupa bem provocante.

- Até que essa vingança não tem muito problema. Adoro comprar roupas! - Ela falou animada. Eu sabia que Alice iria me ajudar.

- Obrigada sis. Chama a Rosalie e ela avisa para os outros. Vou trabalhar agora. 12:30 no Shopping?

- Feito!

Agora que eu já tinha parceiras para completar meu plano contra Edward, eu foquei no meu trabalho. Sempre que eu começo uma tradução me perco no tempo quando a história é muito boa e esse era o caso. Livro bem escrito, com ótimos personagens e um ótimo gancho pro próximo livro da autora já que ela escreveu uma saga. Estava pegando minhas coisas para ir ao Shopping quando vejo meu celular com várias mensagens de Edward perguntando o porquê de não almoçar com ele e Will hoje. Provavelmente ele estava aflito com as minhas atitudes, mas fiz questão de deixar bem claro que só queria um almoço de meninas no Shopping. Nada demais.

Cheguei na hora certa e vi que Alice e Rosalie estavam me esperando no restaurante favorito de Rosalie, que era bem rapidinho. Após pedir nossa comida, começamos a por no papel o que eu queira fazer. Para elas entenderem a situação, contei sobre a boate ontem e pelo visto Rosalie já sabia da história. Óbvio que eu esperava isso.

- Edward é um lesado. - Rosalie bufou no final. - Ele me contou isso hoje assim que fui a sala dele e ele ainda não entende o porquê de você ficar chateada se ele não fez nada.

- É por isso que eu quero ir pra boate com uma roupa bem ousada. Não irei fazer nada, mas não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros.

- Bella, você tem uma mente trabalhada para o mal. - E nós três rimos.

- Eu? - Perguntei inocente. - Sou um anjo de pessoa. - Fingi mostrar uma auréola em cima da cabeça.

Nossos pratos chegaram e não ficamos enrolando dessa vez já que ainda tínhamos que ir às lojas à caça da minha roupa perfeita. Vinte minutos depois, tínhamos terminado de comer e pagado a conta. Eu odiava ir ao Shopping comprar roupa com aquelas duas já que elas me faziam entrar em loja por loja para escolher roupas, mas dessa vez não reclamei. Estávamos numa loja de roupas e eu olhava uma sessão de vestidos arrumados enquanto as outras se espalharam pela loja.

- Bella! - Alice gritou do fundo da loja. - Achei um que é perfeito! - Saí correndo atrás da minha irmã. Quando eu o vi foi amor à primeira vista. Ele era vermelho e bastante decotado na frente e o final do vestido era até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Perfeito!

- Amei sis! Vai ser esse mesmo! Tenho certeza que vai ficar perfeito...

E ficou. Parecia que foi feito para as minhas medidas. Eu estava empolgada por achar o vestido tão rápido. Milagrosamente elas não queriam comprar nada para elas. Despedi-me das meninas e voltei pro meu trabalho. Eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Voltei para minha tradução e como eu amava o que eu fazia, não notei o tempo passar. Assim que Ângela me avisou que estava indo embora, peguei minhas coisas e fui também. Fui andando para casa para demorar bastante e dar tempo de Will e Edward se arrumarem. Minha mente trabalhava como um filme. Eu ia fazer uma cena de impacto.

Deixei meu sobretudo na sala e fui para o meu antigo quarto. Edward já estava se preparando. Nós íamos comer em um restaurante e depois íamos sair para dançar. Tomei um banho bem demorado e relaxante. Separei minhas tralhas na arrumadeira e fiz uma maquiagem simples, mas marcante. Olhos bastante pretos e um batom vermelho para combinar com o vestido. Coloquei o vestido e ele se encaixou perfeitamente no meu corpo. Para finalizar, fiz um penteado meio desleixado no cabelo. Estava pronta. Eu já ouvia vozes de Will e Edward conversando na sala. Coloquei meus sapatos altos pretos e caminhei em direção as vozes. Não sabia sobre o que era a conversa, mas eles conversavam empolgadamente.

- Não acredito que você acompanha os jogos de basquete daqui Will! - Edward falou animado.

- Como iria perder o Bulls cara. Eles são mágicos em quadra e... - Will olhou pra mim e manteve sua boca aberta me analisando.

- Que cara é essa? - Edward olhou pra trás e me encontrou parada olhando pros dois.

- Estou pronta, vamos? - Perguntei com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Oh Edward, mas você não está pouco não... Você está muito fodido... - Will falou sério e a única reação de Edward foi dar um tapa na testa. _Você está certo Will, ele está muito fodido._

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Olá gente! E então, o que estão achando da fic? Ela tá entrando em reta final... Acho que mais 4 capítulos e acaba. =( Então vocês tem que me fazer muito feliz e deixarem muitas reviews, que tal? rsrs. Vamos aos comentários desse capítulo! __Bellinha tá que tá... O que vocês acharam? Ela tá certa ou tá errada? Eu acho que no próximo capítulo, que eu já escrevi, vocês vão querer me matar. rsrs. Eu estava postando de 15 em 15 dias, mas resolvi postar de 10 em 10 e surpreender vocês. Que tal? Se vocês deixarem mais reviews, posto semanalmente. rsrs._

_Então chega de papo, que daqui a pouco o N/A fica maior que o capítulo. Quem quiser teaser, deixa o e-mail ou esteja logado no site que eu mando pra vocês! Prometo!_

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<em>

_**OBS:** O fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review e não quer fazer conta no , só precisa colocar o nome no campo "Name :" e pronto! Se quiser, deixa o twitter também para que eu possa falar com vocês! rs. Então, continuando... Quem quer fazer uma conta no basta ter associar o e-mail do Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! A conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim. Caso aqueles que ainda queiram deixar review e no anônimo E quiserem receber um aviso que postei na fic tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!_


	34. XXXIV

_**Edward POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Eu ainda não sei o que fiz de errado... - Falei fazendo Rosalie negar com a cabeça.<p>

- Me conta o começo da discussão e eu vou te interrompendo quando você estiver errado.

Estava conversando com Rosalie enquanto não chegava nenhum paciente. E não, eu realmente não sabia que merda que eu tinha feito de errado para fazer a Bella ficar tão chateada comigo na noite passada. Aliás, quem deveria ficar chateado era eu porque ela simplesmente me deu um fora. Will estava sentado no canto prestando atenção na conversa.

- Ela chegou em casa e eu falei que estava com fome e ela disse que não ia comer...

- Pode parando. Você nem perguntou como foi o dia dela? E se ela tivesse passado por algum problema no dia e estivesse chateada?

- Eu almocei com ela Rosalie. E deixei-a no trabalho. Ela ia falar com a chefe dela... - E foi aí que lembrei que ela ia contar sobre o aneurisma.

- Falar o que? Pela sua cara era algo importante... Já viu que errou né?

- Essa foi rápida, Edward. – Will comentou.

- Merda, sim. Ela ia contar pra Lauren sobre a doença.

- Dispensa comentários né? Prossiga...

- Não sei se quero. Já vi onde errei. - Falei recebendo um olhar de raiva de Rosalie.

- Continua agora. - Ela falou e eu engoli em seco. Rosalie sabia colocar medo quando convinha. Will ria da situação.

- Falei que ela tinha que comer e ela disse que eu não era seu médico. E isso realmente me magoou. - Falei e minha apenas estalou a língua me ignorando. - Depois ameacei falar com o médico dela e interná-la se ela não comesse...

- Ameaçou ela? Aprenda irmãozinho, nunca ameace Isabella Swan.

- Cullen. Não esqueça nosso sobrenome, irmã. E eu percebi isso. Depois. Nessa hora Will chegou e resolvemos sair. Fomos pro Club Noc Noc...

- Você foi nesse restaurante? Soube que ele era cheio de piranhas que ficam a procura de homem...

- Sim, nós fomos por minha causa! Edward que indicou. Ah, Você esqueceu de comentar que quebrou um copo na sua mão... - Ele falou rolando os olhos.

- De novo? Você não aprende?

- Posso continuar ou vocês vão ficar me enchendo? - Perguntei e ambos fizeram o gesto de fechar a boca com zíper. - Chegamos lá e como eu estava ainda puto, fiz meu pedido e deixei-a escolhendo o dela.

- Você abandonou sua mulher escolhendo uma comida pra ela? - Ela falou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. Olhei pra ela sério. - Ok, vou escutar, mas isso é errado! Sua mãe não te ensinou a como tratar uma dama, não?

- Me ensinou, mas você sabe o quão cabeça dura sua amiga é e eu também sou. Fomos para o segundo andar e esse viado do seu lado chamou uma mulher que estava com uma amiga pra conversar. As duas eram muito bonitas...

- Mas tão vazias... Não aguentei conversar. Se é que você me entende. - Will completou e Rose rolou os olhos.

- Exatamente. Estávamos conversando com as duas portas quando a Bella me aparece no meio de nós dois pedindo uma tequila. Eu tentei me explicar, mas ela me tratou como se eu fosse um amigo.

- Você queria o que? Que ela fizesse uma cena? Não entendo vocês homens...

- Queria que ela falasse comigo, oras. Ela ainda flertou com o barman na minha frente!

- Isso não é 100% verdade. O barman deu o telefone dele pra ela e ela aceitou. Apenas isso. - Olhei pra Will querendo matá-lo e ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Ela pegou o telefone, bebeu a tequila e foi dançar. E eu fiquei de olho porque a sua amiga ainda me faz o favor de dar um nó na camisa que ela estava ficando com metade da barriga de fora. - Falei fazendo-a rir. - Tá rindo do que?

- Você a faz se sentir ridícula ao vê-lo com uma piranha de quinta e ela não pode fazer nada. Você tá ouvindo o monte de absurdo que você tá falando?

- E ela me fez passar o mesmo ridículo quando ela começou a dançar e apareceram vários homens em volta dela. Expulsei todos eles. - Comentei emburrado lembrando - E ainda me ameaçou hoje.

- Como assim te ameaçou hoje? - Assim que terminou a pergunta, seu celular tocou e ela na mesma hora atendeu. - Oi Sininho! To bem, e você? Ah, claro! Eu não nego isso nunca! Sério? Bella deve estar doente. - Prestei atenção na conversa dela e temi o pior. - Ok, no mesmo lugar de semana passada. Beijos!

- O que a Bella tem? - Perguntei antes de Rosalie finalizar a ligação.

- Quer ir ao shopping comprar alguma coisa.

- Então iremos almoçar no shopping?

- Vocês, não. Eu, Alice e Bella, sim. Almoço de meninas e não pense em aparecer lá Edward Anthony Cullen. - Eu ia começar a falar quando meu telefone tocou.

- Dr. Cullen, seu paciente chegou.

- Obrigado Jane.

- Vou ter que te expulsar lindinha. Meu paciente tá aí fora. Will se quiser ficar...

Will preferiu sair e conversar com Taylor sobre Bella. Ele queria ver seus exames e conversar a respeito de sua saúde. Antes de Rose chegar à minha sala, eu tinha pedido pra Will operar Bella já que o próprio Taylor não operava. Ela teoricamente já tinha que escolher um novo cirurgião e eu não sei se estava preparado psicologicamente pra fazer isso. Meu paciente entrou e depois outro e outro e eu não vi mais Will naquela manhã. Entre um paciente e outro, mandei mensagens pra Bella perguntando o motivo dela não almoçar comigo e ela não me respondeu em nenhum momento.

Com medo de Rosalie, Will achou melhor comer bem longe desse tal shopping que a gente não podia ir. Ele me passou toda a conversa que teve com Taylor e eu respirei aliviado por poder contar com ele para ajudar Bella nesse momento. Bella respondeu minha mensagem dizendo que só queria almoçar com as garotas para fofocas e não era nada demais. Sei, fofocar seria falar mal de mim.

Voltamos pro hospital e dessa vez Will me acompanhou atendendo os pacientes. Hoje o dia estava tão agitado que nem me deixou ter tempo de pensar em Bella e eu já nem lembrava direito da sua possível ameaça. Quando o dia finalmente terminou, Will e eu voltamos pra casa para nos arrumarmos para sair hoje. Bella queria levá-lo em uma boate de verdade em Seattle e nada poderia deixar Will mais feliz. Eu só não entendi porque de ser no meio da semana, mas não me importei.

Assim que cheguei em casa, procurei por Bella, mas ela ainda não havia chegado do trabalho. Fui para o nosso quarto tomar um bom banho relaxante e após colocar a roupa que ia sair, deitei em minha cama encarando o teto. Eu estava em dúvida entre pedir desculpas para Bella por ontem e tentar limpar minha barra hoje sem falar nada, afinal, eu não tinha feito nada demais para ela vir cheia de grosseria pra cima de mim. Entendo que os remédios podem estar mexendo com seus hormônios, mas mesmo assim isso não dá direito a ela fazer o que ela fez nem de falar o que ela falou.

Juntei toda a força de vontade que tinha para levantar da cama e rumei para sala. Notei a bolsa de Bella jogada na sala próxima de Will, que já estava pronto e zapeava os canais da TV. Ele estava admirado com a quantidade de canais que eu tinha em casa.

- Cara, eu quero esse pacote de TV em Londres pra ontem. – Dei de ombros. – Você ainda faz essa cara de bunda?! Você já viu quantos canais de esportes tem na sua TV disponíveis pra você?

- E se eu fizer assim... – Apertei um botão no controle e Will ficou boquiaberto. – Eu consigo ver dois canais ao mesmo tempo. – Ri sabendo que Will iria me xingar.

- Vai se foder Edward. Comprei um novo apartamento e estou comprando coisas novas para ele. Você sabe né. Vida nova, tudo novo... Vou comprar de tudo da mais alta tecnologia que existe em Londres. Vou te chamar quando minha casa tiver pronta.

- Espero que me chame mesmo. Nem sabia que você tinha comprado um apartamento, seu puto.

- Comprei não faz muito tempo... Vocês tinham saído de Londres já. Mas voltando, farei um Open house e acho que não será legal se você levar a Bella, já que quem está organizando isso é o Andrew.

- Já vi tudo. Strippers, bebidas e salgadinhos. – Falei fazendo Will gargalhar.

- Exatamente! Ah, não! Não acredito! O Bulls jogou ontem e eu perdi... Olha o replay do jogo... – Ele falou cabisbaixo. – Que merda.

- Não acredito que você acompanha os jogos de basquete daqui Will! – Perguntei realmente não acreditando que ele fazia isso.

- Como iria perder o Bulls cara. Eles são mágicos em quadra e... – A voz de Will foi morrendo enquanto seu queixo ia abrindo consideravelmente.

- Que cara é essa? – Olhei pra trás e me dei de cara com um anjo com um vestido vermelho, como se estivesse pronta para matar. Melhor, pronta pra ME matar.

- Estou pronta, vamos? – Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Oh Edward, mas você não está pouco não... Você está muito fodido... – Minha única reação foi de levar minhas mãos à testa. Talvez com uma força além do normal fazendo um estalo.

- Meu anjo, você tá linda. Linda demais, mas que tal você usar outra roupa...

- O que tem de errado com a minha roupa? Tá manchada? - Ela perguntou nervosa.

- Não, mas...

- Então vamos porque eu to morrendo de fome. - Ela falou não deixando eu terminar.

Saí de casa sabendo que eu teria muitos problemas essa noite. E só de chegar no restaurante, tive a certeza já que o maître não tirava os olhos de Bella. Estávamos esperando uma mesa e seus olhos não saiam do decote de seu vestido.

- Se você não tirar os olhos do decote da minha mulher, essa será a sua última lembrança. - Sussurrei bem próximo a ele fazendo com que ficasse constrangido com seu ato.

- O que você falou pra ele? - Bella perguntou. Will sorriu pra mim. Ele havia entendido o que aconteceu.

- Nada demais, meu anjo. - Abracei-a enquanto ela olhava nos meus olhos. Se ela acreditou ou não, eu não sei. Bella apenas deu de ombros.

O maître finalmente nos chamou para uma mesa reservada. Logo após a sua saída, um garçom veio e pegou nossos pedidos se retirando em seguida. Eu ia tentar conversar com a Bella agora e resolver esse clima chato que estava entre nós. De quebra iria pedir para ela trocar o vestido. O celular de Will tocou assustando nós três que estávamos em silêncio. Ele foi para a área aberta do restaurante atendê-lo deixando eu e Bella a sós. Levei minha mão até o seu rosto e fiz carinho nela pela primeira vez no dia. Ela não sorriu, mas aceitou meu gesto de bom grado.

- Meu anjo, como foi seu dia? - Perguntei tentando me inteirar.

- Hoje foi normal. Traduzi bastante e saí com as meninas no almoço. E o seu?

- Hoje foi normal? Porque isso? Ontem foi ruim? - Esperei que ela me respondesse. Ela bufou impaciente.

- Lauren queria que eu ficasse em casa de férias até a minha operação. Ela quer me matar, isso sim. Como ficar em casa, doente e sozinha? E o tédio? Eu ia querer me suicidar... - Ela falou nervosa e eu a silenciei aproximando meus lábios nos seus.

- Nem de brincadeira fale isso outra vez, entendeu? - Me afastei de seus lábios e falei sério. - O que você resolveu com sua chefe?

- Vou trabalhar normalmente. E darei relatórios sobre a minha operação e doença. Um saco. - Ela rolou os olhos me fazendo sorrir.

- Calma meu anjo que essa tormenta já vai passar...

- Eu espero. Sinceramente não aguento mais.

- Vou estar aqui do seu lado e fazer com que você aguente. Agora me dá licença eu estou querendo fazer uma coisa desde a hora que saímos do nosso apartamento. - Ela me olhou confusa e só depois entendeu quando eu a beijei de forma urgente e apaixonada. Eu via que seus músculos antes tensos estavam relaxando. Nos separamos pela falta de ar que o beijo havia nos causado.

- Talvez eu estivesse sentindo falta disso. - Ela falou rindo e eu a acompanhei.

- Bella - Eu falava tocando meu nariz em seu pescoço causando arrepios -, meu anjo, você tem como fazer um favor pro seu marido? - Eu falei calmamente para não causar uma resposta estranha de Bella e ela ficar nervosa. Afinal, ela sempre me surpreendia nas suas reações.

- Nossa, que chamego bom... O que você quer, baby?

- Você poderia me poupar de algumas dores de cabeça e possíveis brigas se trocasse esse seu vestido. - Terminei de falar e ela abriu um sorriso de Coringa.

- Ah, meu vestido? - Eu confirmei com a cabeça. - Desculpa baby, mas não dá. Eu gostei muito desse vestido no meu corpo. - Ela fez uma cara de "Sinto Muito" e eu via pelos seus olhos que ela estava se divertindo. Comecei a resmungar fazendo Bella rir ainda mais.

- E esse bico aqui? - Ela foi em direção a minha boca, que até então eu não sabia que tinha formado um bico, e mordeu provocantemente.

- Okay. Chega de Sexy Hot no restaurante. Eu já estou aqui. - Will falou fazendo Bella ficar envergonhada. - Que foi? O velho tarado da outra mesa estava encarando vocês dois que eu vi lá de fora. - Fazendo Bella ficar mais vermelha e se escondendo no meu pescoço. Alguns minutos depois, nossa comida chegou.

Conversamos durante nosso jantar e minha preocupação continuava. Eu sei que pareceria uma mulher falando, mas eu estava sentindo que ia dar alguma merda nessa boate. Não queria falar com o Will sobre isso porque com certeza ele ia me zoar e a Bella iria falar que não ia acontecer nada. Assim que acabamos de jantar e tomarmos um café, inventei uma desculpa de estar passando mal.

- Ai... - Falei passando a mão na barriga.

- Que houve, baby? Comeu demais? - Bella perguntou preocupada. Will só observava.

- Não, não sei o que é. Minha barriga tá doendo... Vamos pra casa?

- Pra casa? Ah não! Eu tenho um remédio aqui pra dor, toma.

- Não posso tomar remédio. - Eu falei e aí foi o meu problema, já que Bella começou a desconfiar. - Como posso tomar um remédio se não sei o que tenho? - Tentei enrolá-la, mas não funcionou. Will já tinha entendido o que eu estava fazendo e estava segurando o riso.

- Edward, esse remédio é pra dor. É claro que você pode tomar... Ah não ser que seja uma mentira. - Ela me olhou desconfiada e foi o que faltava para Will começar a rir. - Se você está passando mal, vai pra casa e descansa. Eu vou com o Will.

E com essa frase ela finalizou a conversa. Lógico que ela não iria deixar de ir à boate pela minha mentira e era óbvio que eu não a deixaria sozinha. Chegamos à porta da boate e eu rezava para que ela estivesse lotada e não pudéssemos entrar, mas não deu em nada. Aparentemente o anjo de Isabella Swan Cullen estava em missão hoje só pra me sacanear. O telefone da Bella tocou fazendo-a se afastar de nós já que estava muito barulho onde estávamos.

- Pode me xingar do que quiser, mas sabe quando você tem certeza que a noite vai acabar mal?

- Calma cara, é só um vestido. E um homem indo atrás de Bella... - Ele falou tranquilo enquanto eu olhava pra trás e realmente via o que Will tinha comentado.

- Puta que pariu... - Saí indo atrás de Bella. Quando o homem finalmente ia falar com ela, eu aumentei minha voz. - Meu amor, vamos? Nossa entrada foi liberada... - Bella me olhou assustada e assentiu. O cara disfarçou passando ao lado de Bella não deixando de olhar seus tributos. - Viado.

- O que você falou, baby? - Ela me olhava ansiosa como se a espera da minha resposta fosse mudar completamente a noite de hoje.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos? - Ela suspirou em derrota e acabei estranhando sua atitude. O que eu tinha falado que causou isso?

- Meu anjo, o que houve? Porque desse suspiro?

- Nada não. Vamos? Prometi a Alice que ficaríamos só umas 2 horas. Aparentemente ela tá com um pressentimento ruim e não sabe o que é. - Ela rolou os olhos. - Coisas de Alice.

Chegamos à porta, nossa entrada sendo liberada e eu gemi antes de entrar a boate. Meu pensamento era "E seja o que Deus quiser". Como era de se esperar, a boate estava com a música altíssima já que ouvíamos do lado de fora da rua. Olhei pra Will e ele apontou pra Bella que estava com testa franzida. Algo estava incomodando.

- Bella? - Gritei. - Tá sentindo algo?

- Essa música tá um pouco alta demais né? - Ela berrou para que eu a ouvisse. Olhei pra ela quase implorando pra irmos embora e ela fez o sinal de dois com os dedos. Duas horas nesse inferno e poderíamos ir embora.

Tirando o som estar exageradamente alto, as músicas que tocavam eram boas. Will se animou vendo um grupo de meninas que passou e logo saiu de perto de nós prometendo voltar em 20 minutos.

- 20 minutos? - Bella gritou não acreditando. - O que você faz em 20 minutos?

- O suficiente. E Bella, as mulheres da América amam um sotaque britânico. É só eu caprichar e já ganhei. - Ele piscou pra Bella fazendo nós dois revirarmos os olhos.

- Isso é verdade... Eu amo seu sotaque. - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordiscando-o no final causando arrepios em mim. Ela disse isso mesmo? Que "AMA" meu sotaque?

Minha reação seguinte foi beijá-la até perder o ar que tínhamos. Ouvi alguns desaforos dos outros, mas não liguei. Ela disse que ama meu sotaque, logo ela me ama! Ok, ela não falou que me amava com firmeza, mas não importava. Eu precisava retribuir. Eu precisava falar o que estava preso em mim há bastante tempo. E eu não ia esperar até chegar em casa para falar isso pra ela.

- Bella, eu... - Eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido por ela.

- Eu amo essa música. Vamos dançar! - Ela falou me puxando nem ao menos percebendo que eu ia me declarar pra ela.

Fui puxado por Bella e acabamos parando próximo a Will e uma mulher que dançavam e se beijavam no meio da pista. Ele piscou pra nós dois de novo assim que nos viu. Juntamos-nos a eles dois e começamos a dançar. Bella realmente estava feliz ao estar ali, mas eu não via a hora das duas horas passarem e irmos embora. Ainda mais agora. Eu precisava me declarar ou iria explodir. Dançamos uma música atrás da outra, então finalmente começou a tocar músicas lentas. Eu não ia esperar um local cheio de firulas pra assumir algo. Eu ia fazer isso agora mesmo.

- Bella...

- Edward, eu vou ao banheiro. Nós podemos ir embora depois disso, tá? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - O que você queria falar comigo?

- Eu falo com você em casa. Aqui tá muito alto. - Ela concordou e deu as costas. Ela deu dois passos e eu a segui.

- Que foi? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Vou te levar ao banheiro. - Assim que falei, ela me olhou séria.

- Eu sei me defender sozinha Edward. Pode deixar que não falarei com estranhos. - Ela rolou os olhos e roubei um selinho dela.

- Ok né. Estarei de olho.

Bella andava pela pista de dança e eu a segui com o olhar. Will chegou ao meu lado e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Muito trabalho por aí?

- Eu por acaso saí de perto dela em algum momento senão agora? - Ele riu.

Bella olhou para trás brincando e eu só pude fazer leitura labial. Ela estava falando "Viu como ainda estou viva?". Eu rolei os olhos. Faltava pouco pra Bella chegar ao banheiro e o caminho estava livre com apenas um pouco de água no local. "Cuidado com o chão molhado", eu a alertei. Ela não entendeu o que eu falei então quando vi a cena a seguir, eu perdi uma batida do meu coração.

No mesmo momento em que perguntou o que eu tinha falado, Bella escorregou na pista molhada que eu tentei avisar. Minha primeira reação foi correr e senti que Will estava atrás de mim. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir chegar a tempo, mas tentei. O rosto assustado de Bella caindo pra trás foi a pior cena em câmera lenta que vi em minha vida. E tudo foi rápido demais. Bella escorregou, o DJ desligou o som para fazer um aviso e foi ouvido um barulho oco na boate. O barulho de uma cabeça batendo no chão. _Isso não podia estar acontecendo._

- O que foi isso? - O DJ perguntou enquanto eu tentava falar com Bella.

- Bella? Bella? - Cheguei próximo a ela deitada no chão sem nenhum movimento. - Chama uma ambulância Will.

- Eu estou bem. Não precisa. - Ela falou abrindo os olhos e só naquele momento eu tinha percebido que prendia a respiração. Olhei pra Will e ele pegou o celular e ligou.

- Consegue ficar em pé, meu amor? - Perguntei ainda assustado. Ela tentou levantar, mas ainda estava tonta. Peguei-a em meus braços e levei-a para fora da boate. Seu rosto encostado no meu peito, ela fechava seus olhos lentamente. - Bella, fica acordada. Você não pode dormir.

- Edward, eu estou vendo tudo preto. Acho que vou desmaiar.

Assim que saímos da boate, a ambulância estava nos esperando. Ela foi colocada na maca e eu adentrei na ambulância. Eu estava vendo Bella lutar para não desmaiar, mas estava difícil. Minha maior preocupação era sua cabeça. Por Deus, que não tenha causado nada em seu aneurisma. Uma cirurgia de emergência poderia deixá-la em coma ou até matá-la. Expulsei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e olhei para seu rosto sereno. Lágrimas, que eu nem tinha percebido, rolavam pelo meu rosto.

- Não chora. - Ela falou calmamente. Eu via que ela estava sendo vencida na luta em que travava com seu próprio corpo. - Você vai conseguir arrumar uma outra pessoa. Ter filhos... - Ela falava como se fosse morrer. Eu silenciei-a com meus lábios.

- Não fala isso. Você não vai morrer. Deixa de bobeira. - Eu falei tentando acreditar em minhas próprias palavras. - Você vai ter filhos sim, mas comigo. Vamos ser pais babões.

- Não esquece de ligar pra Alice e meu pai. Avisa a Lauren também.

- Will tá fazendo isso pra mim. Para de falar como se fosse seus últimos minutos. - Ralhei com ela.

- Edward, eu quero te falar uma coisa. - Confirmei com a cabeça e ela engoliu em seco. Eu via o esforço dela e ia tentar interromper, mas ela falou antes. - Eu te amo.

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e ela sorriu pra mim. Eu sabia que ouvir Bella fazendo essa declaração pra mim, iria me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu já estava feliz dentro da boate e ela falou apenas do meu sotaque. Apesar do momento ser impróprio, eu iria me declarar também.

- Bella... - Ela me olhava com o semblante sereno até que seus olhos se fecharam lentamente. Não. Não pode ser. Eu não estava acreditando que Bella estava perdendo a consciência bem na minha frente. - Bella? BELLA?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Por favor, não me matem! Eu não vou prolongar essa N/A porque estou esperando muitas reviews nesse capítulo. Eu fiquei escrevendo com um aperto no coração. E acho que o próximo então, vocês realmente vão querer vir na minha casa e me matar! Sorte que ninguém sabe aonde eu moro! Rsrs. Deixem nas reviews as suas opiniões, ok? Muitas pessoas acham que Bellinha não está mal só por causa dos remédios. Vocês estão muito criativas ein! Quem quiser, darei um teaser do próximo capítulo para quem deixar review!_

_**OBS:** O fanfiction mudou e tá com uma maneira MUUUUITO mais fácil de deixar review... Quem quiser deixar review e não quer fazer conta no , só precisa colocar o nome no campo "Name :" e pronto! Se quiser, deixa o twitter também para que eu possa falar com vocês! rs. Então, continuando... Quem quer fazer uma conta no basta ter associar o e-mail do Gmail ou Twitter ou Facebook e tcharam! A conta é criada para vocês. Não tem mais trabalho gente! É simples e rápido. E não abre mais a janelinha para vocês escreverem... a caixinha de escrever fica ali e vocês podem fazer uma escritora feliz ou não. Espero que optem pelo sim. Caso aqueles que ainda queiram deixar review e no anônimo E quiserem receber um aviso que postei na fic tem que deixar o e-mail direitinho gente. É assim: beward(arroba)email(ponto)com. O fanfiction descaceta tudo aí não teria como enviar. Eu prometo que mando no sábado de verdade!_

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<br>_


	35. XXXV

_**Edward POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- Bella... - Ela me olhava com o semblante sereno até que seus olhos se fecharam lentamente. Não. Não pode ser. Eu não estava acreditando que Bella estava perdendo a consciência bem na minha frente. - Bella? BELLA? - Senti a ambulância parar e logo me levantei abrindo as portas. Will estava próximo acompanhando os enfermeiros e assim que ouviu meus berros veio em minha direção.<p>

- O que está acontecendo?

- Bella não responde minhas perguntas. Ela tá inconsciente. - Os enfermeiros traziam a maca para retirá-la da ambulância com uma lerdeza absurda - Porra, vamos logo! Vocês tão muito lerdos...

- Edward! Você tem que ficar calmo porra. Se você continuar assim, vou proibir sua entrada. - Will falou sério e eu apenas ri.

- Como você ousa ameaçar de proibir a minha entrada no hospital que EU TRABALHO e que A MINHA MULHER - gritei - vai estar operando William? E como ela vai operar sem médico já que EU irei operá-la?

- Você vai operá-la desde quando? Pirou? Você só está nervoso. Não me faça fazer algo que eu não quero Edward.

- É minha mulher porra. Você não teria coragem de fazer isso...

- Tente a sorte. Eu já liguei para todos. Inclusive pro seu pai que avisou aos superiores dele. Eu estalo meus dedos e aparece um médico te dando um sossega leão e você acorda no dia seguinte em casa, então respira fundo e fica calmo. Assim você vai acabar atrapalhando.

Eu olhava para ele com ódio, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Eu nunca quis realizar a operação e agora que aconteceu tudo isso me deu uma vontade absurda de solucionar todos os problemas de Bella para ela sair dessa o mais rápido possível. Suspirei por saber que não conseguiria fazer isso. Dei ouvidos aos conselhos de Will. Respirar fundo era a única coisa que eu podia fazer nesse momento. O problema era que me acalmar me traria outros sentimentos a tona. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Will, por favor, não deixa nada acontecer com ela. Você sabe o que ela falou pra mim na ambulância? Ela falou que era pra eu arranjar outra pessoa como se ela fosse morrer! E ainda por cima se declarou pra mim, Will! Ela disse eu te amo pra mim e apagou e eu não tive tempo nem de responder que a amava também. Porra. Que merda! - Notei que eu estava chorando como uma menina, mas eu tava pouco me fodendo para o que estava aparecendo.

- Tudo vai dar certo Edward. Vamos lá para dentro acompanhar os exames dela. Você sabe que provavelmente teremos que operar né? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - O pai e a irmã dela já estão vindo.

Fomos para a sala dos médicos trocar nossas roupas para acompanhar os exames que Bella estava realizando. Eu tinha em minha mente que a operação dela ia ser marcada por vontade própria e sem riscos ou perigos de uma operação de emergência. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça estar em uma terça-feira a noite prestes a operar, ou melhor, acompanhar a operação de risco da mulher que eu amo e não poder falar que tudo vai ficar bem porque eu não sabia se realmente iria ficar. Enquanto eu pensava nisso, algumas lágrimas insistentes caíram, mas eu fiz questão de limpá-las rápido. Eu tinha que me fazer de forte por Bella. Will me abraçou e fomos andando pelos corredores do hospital até que parou de repente me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Edward! - Alice me gritou e veio correndo em minha direção.

Assim que se aproximou eu vi seu rosto tomado pela dor assim como provavelmente o meu estava. Ela se jogou nos meus braços e chorou. Eu sabia que ela deveria estar pior do que eu já que Alice perdeu sua mãe da mesma doença que Bella tem.

- Alice, calma...

- Por favor, salva minha irmã Edward. Eu te imploro. Se ela morrer, eu morro junto. Ela faz parte de mim... - Alice soluçava enquanto me pedia para que eu salvasse sua irmã.

- Prazer Alice, eu sou Will, amigo do Edward. Eu vou conduzir a operação caso haja necessidade. - Ele tomou a frente. Alice me olhou confusa e Will continuou. - Edward não está 100% sereno para fazer essa operação. Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Eu até conversei com o médico dela ontem. Pode ficar tranquila que farei tudo que estiver em meu alcance para salvá-la. Vou entrar para ver como estão as coisas.

- Você confia nele Edward? - Alice perguntou em dúvida já que a vida da irmã que estava em jogo.

- Confio minha vida. Will é um ótimo médico. Nós nos formamos juntos e tenho certeza que ele fará um bom trabalho.

- Eu entendo. Só queria saber se você confiava nele porque eu confio em você. - Ela falou e me fez engolir em seco -. Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer. Ela nunca me escuta! O que houve?

- Tenho que entrar pra vê-la antes que eu exploda. Eu prometo que eu explico o que aconteceu e dou detalhes de como ela está em breve. - Alice me abraçou mais uma vez e me largou.

Adentrei na área médica e fui logo procurando a enfermeira chefe para poder encontrar alguém rapidamente. Will estava saindo da sala de tomografia enquanto Bella ia em direção a UTI. Parei os enfermeiros e olhei para ela mais uma vez. Estava pálida e com o rosto tranquilo. Levei minhas mãos em seu rosto quase sempre corado de vergonha aproximando-me dela e depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

- O que diabos ele está fazendo? - O enfermeiro perguntou.

- É a esposa dele. Ou você não notou que no prontuário dela está escrito Cullen? - Will perguntou sério.

Eu ignorei os dois e falei as palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta desde a ambulância. - Eu te amo meu anjo. Muito. - E após isso me afastei para que os enfermeiros levassem Bella para seu quarto.

Vê-la tão imóvel naquela cama de hospital era como se eu tivesse tomado um soco no estômago. Todos os momentos que tive com Bella se passaram em minha mente como um filme. Minha primeira ligação para ela pedindo ajuda para fazer uma surpresa para Rosalie. O choque por ela ser tão bonita e eu não esperava. Depois no mesmo dia, aos abraços com Mike Newton que me fazia ter arrepios até hoje. Aquela briga de rua que eu tive por causa de Jacob Black perturbando Bella na boate. Bella, como sempre envergonhada, se engasgando por seu pai ter perguntado as minhas intenções com ela. Nossa viagem para Las Vegas, nossa aproximação e nosso casamento repentino. Sua reação quanto ao casamento e sua primeira armação contra mim. Por mais puto que eu tivesse ficado por ela ter me pintado no avião, era uma lembrança que eu tinha de Bella feliz em minha mente.

Não esquecendo de Charlie ficando do meu lado em relação ao casamento quando na verdade eu pensei que ele fosse me dar um tiro. O aniversário dela e finalmente nosso primeiro beijo. Nossas conversas para nos conhecer melhor. Seus ciúmes, meus ciúmes. Seus sintomas sendo ignorados por mim e por ela. Nossa viagem pra Londres sendo uma lua de mel e nós nos aproximando mais e mais. Agora todos esses momentos felizes colocados de lado. Eu precisava fazer algo para Bella ficar boa logo. Eu estava divagando a tanto tempo que quando foquei minha vista, eu estava no refeitório e meu pai estava de frente pra mim.

- Bem vindo de volta filho. Você quer conversar? Tome seu café. Sempre ajuda a melhorar...

- Pai, eu não tenho o que conversar. Eu não sei o que falar... - Eu estava tão confuso que realmente não sabia nem o que fazer. Eu nem sabia como tinha chegado ali já que a última coisa que eu lembrava era estar com Will. Tomei um grande gole da xícara a minha frente sentindo o café esquentar meu corpo.

- Agora nós temos que esperar os resultados saírem. Eu sei que é muita pressão Edward, mas você é um bom menino e um ótimo profissional... - Bufei. - Que foi? Falei algo errado?

- Eu sou um profissional de merda pai. Isso sim. Nem tenho colhão de brigar para operar minha própria mulher. Eu sou um merda.

- Claro que você não é um merda. Você só esta falando isso porque está passando por esse momento ruim. Você, meu filho, fez o certo. - Olhei pra ele desacreditado de suas palavras. - Quer que eu te prove? Estamos aqui sentados a quanto tempo?

- Não sei. A uns 5 minutos acho. - Respondi realmente não entendendo a pergunta do meu pai.

- Errado. Estou a meia hora te olhando divagar em seus pensamentos. Dúvido que você saiba como chegamos aqui. - Olhei pra ele assustado - É por isso que você fez o certo Edward. Quando estamos vendo uma situação de longe, ela não nos incomoda tanto, mas você está vivendo esse problema. Você não pode arriscar a vida dela assim. E é por essa sua decisão meu filho que estou orgulhoso de você.

- Obrigado pai. Eu preciso ser forte, mas estou estraçalhado por dentro. Não sei nem explicar direito... Não estou falando nada com nada. Ainda tenho que explicar o que houve pra Alice e reviver isso de novo não vai ser bom. Pra mim pelo menos.

- Filho, se você quer minha opinião, acho que você não deveria nem assistir a operação. - Eu ia interrompê-lo, mas ele falou mais alto. - Eu iria se fosse você de qualquer jeito, mas acho que você dentro da sala pode se tornar um problema caso a operação dê algum tipo de complicação.

- Só vou assistir pai. Não vou poder dar pitaco. - Eu rolei os olhos.

- Eu só quero que você saiba, Edward, que tem dois médicos na sala de operação para te apagar no primeiro momento que você fizer algo.

- Que porra é essa? Como assim me apagar? Will que pediu essa merda? - Falei puto da vida.

- Não foi Will não. Ele falou que você ficaria bem nervoso se soubesse. Na verdade fui eu que pedi.

- Você pai? Porque você faria isso comigo?

- Meu filho, eu te conheço mais do que você pensa. Sabe porque? Você é igual a mim. Seu temperamento. Seu ciúme. Você acha que socar a parede é ato exclusivo seu? Não... Veio do meu DNA. Eu não me orgulho disso, mas sei que se algo acontecer, você vai querer meter o bedelho. Não quero que você tenha nos seus ombros a culpa de qualquer problema caso eu esteja perto para evitar. Ah... E nem pense em usar os seus conceitos de luta com eles.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu arquivava todas as palavras que meu pai tinha acabado de dizer. Ele estava certo que se a operação saísse um milímetro dos conformes, eu iria querer me meter. Claro que iria. Era Bella ali. Não é como se eu fosse ficar parado vendo algo ruim acontecer. E era óbvio que eu ficaria puto se eu acordasse no dia seguinte e estivesse em uma cama ao invés de estar ao lado da minha mulher. Porém com meu pai me falando isso e me explicando o motivo de fazê-lo, eu não me senti com raiva. Por incrível que pareça o sentimento que surgiu foi de agradecimento. Olhei para meu pai e ele estava me encarando.

- Obrigado pai. Por tudo.

- Eu sabia que você iria me entender. - Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Acho que vou encontrar Will. Ele já deve estar com os exames em mãos.

- Estarei no hospital. Qualquer coisa me chame.

Abracei meu pai bem forte e saí do refeitório. Fui direto para minha sala, pois imaginava que Will estivesse lá. Entrei e lá estava ele analisando o exame recente feito por Bella. Não era uma novidade que nós tivéssemos que realizar uma operação de emergência. Ele olhou para mim e eu apenas suspirei derrotado.

- Estava com meu pai e ele me contou sobre os médicos com o calmante.

- Qual foi sua reação? Eu falei que você ia ficar muito nervoso depois que acordasse.

- Eu agradeci. - Falei fazendo Will arregalar os olhos.

- Seu viado, eu ameaço você e você só falta arrancar meus olhos com seus próprios dedos e seu pai faz o mesmo e você agradece? Estou decepcionado. - Ele falou brincando tentando amenizar o clima.

- Nós conversamos e ele me fez entender. Depois eu te conto. - Suspirei novamente.

- Você vai avisar aos familiares? Eu já comuniquei a sua equipe que iremos operar agora e eles me pediram 20 minutos para arrumar toda a sala de cirurgia.

- Vou avisar a eles agora, mas, por favor, não comece sem mim. - Ele assentiu.

Saí rumo a sala de espera onde deixei Alice. Chegando lá dei de cara com todos encarando a porta. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, Sue e Leah. Até minha mãe estava sentada por ali, provavelmente dando apoio a Leah, Sue e Alice que estavam com os rostos inchados de tanto chorar. Charlie foi o primeiro a se levantar indo em minha direção.

- Edward, você pode me explicar o que aconteceu? - Charlie me perguntou assustado.

Suspirei cansado pronto para dar vida aquela cena de novo. - Fomos para uma boate hoje... - Mal comecei e Charlie já me interrompeu.

- Mas hoje? Dia de semana?

- Ok. Vou falar a verdade. Bella e eu brigamos ontem porque ela não queria comer. Will chegou ontem e acabamos indo pro restaurante novo que tem no centro. Bella ficou puta comigo porque eu falei com uma menina na boate e convidou Will para ir a uma boate de verdade hoje. Nós fomos e tudo estava bom demais pra ser verdade... - Coloquei minhas mãos nos meus cabelos nervoso com o que ia começar a descrever.

- Sim... Continue. - Charlie estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

- Nós estávamos bem. Bella recebeu uma ligação da Alice e prometeu a ela que ficaria só duas horas e iria embora.

- Eu estava sentindo que algo ruim ia acontecer papai. Quando que a Isabella me ouve! - Alice falou agitada.

- Sim, eu também estava com essa sensação, mas ignorei. Eu dei graças a Deus quando Bella falou que ia ao banheiro e depois poderíamos ir embora. E aí que começou toda a merda. Bella estava brincando comigo andando e olhando pra trás. Ela não viu que o chão estava molhado. Eu tentei avisá-la só que ela não entendeu. Foi tudo tão rápido. Em um momento ela estava rindo e em outro ela estava caindo com uma cara aterrorizante. - Eu puxava tanto o meu cabelo que não sabia como não estava careca ainda.

- Calma meu filho. - Minha mãe passou a mão nas minhas costas me dando apoio para continuar.

- Quando vi que ela estava caindo, eu corri para tentar segurá-la, mas não deu tempo. Eu sinto muito Charlie. - Falei cabisbaixo.

- Não é sua culpa, Edward. Então vocês trouxeram-na pra cá. - Confirmei com a cabeça. - E agora você tem alguma notícia?

- Teremos que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência. - Falei quase mecanicamente fazendo Alice cair novamente no choro. Charlie a abraçou enquanto ainda me encarava. - Infelizmente só tenho isso para informar. Vou entrar pra cirurgia e assim que tiver uma posição, eu venho aqui ou mando alguém para dar notícias.

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça. Minha mãe, que se encontrava do meu lado, me deu um abraço sussurrando que Bella se sairia bem da cirurgia e em breve estaríamos juntos novamente e isso era o que eu mais esperava. Jasper e Emmett também me deram um abraço. Eu olhava para Alice inconsolável e uma agonia me afligia ao ver essa cena.

- Alice? - Chamei fazendo a me olhar. Abri meus braços para ela que veio correndo em minha direção. - Você confia em mim? - Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Então, fique tranquila. Eu não deixarei que nada aconteça com ela. Ela é minha vida também.

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ela me abraçava forte. Eu estava me agarrando as minhas próprias palavras. Eu queria acreditar nisso mais do que ninguém. Afastei-me dela e voltei para minha sala para encontrar Will e irmos juntos para a sala de cirurgia.

- Como foi lá? - Ele perguntou assim que eu entrei.

- Todos estavam lá, inclusive minha mãe. Eu tive que explicar para Charlie o que aconteceu de fato. Alice está uma merda. Ela e Bella são muito ligadas e como a mãe dela morreu assim, imagino o que Alice deve estar pensando né...

- Coitada. Edward, agora que você está mais centrado, preciso falar com você. - Assenti e ele continuou. - Você sabe que essa operação é muito mais do que uma operação de emergência, não sabe?

- Sei. - Murmurei sabendo exatamente o que ele queria falar. Bella tinha problemas de pressão diagnosticados em seu prontuário. Mais um motivo de preocupação na hora da cirurgia.

- Isso é uma operação de risco. Eu quero que você entenda que eu farei o meu melhor...

- Eu confio em você. - Interrompi sabendo o que Will iria falar.

- Tudo bem, então vamos. Mandei os enfermeiros fazerem os preparativos em Bella. Só iremos cortar um pouco de seu cabelo atrás para que quando ela acorde, não queira me matar por fazer um estrago em seu corte... - Ele falou rindo tentando fazer piada, mas eu apenas sorri. Um sorriso amarelo. Eu não queria rir. Eu só queria a minha Bella acordada ao meu lado sem nenhum problema.

Entrei na sala de cirurgia totalmente assustado. Bella já estava no centro da sala com médicos e enfermeiros ao redor. Will e eu pegamos nossas luvas enquanto nos aproximávamos da maca. Estava sendo tão difícil olhar aquela cena e me manter sereno e calmo como eu sempre fico quando entro numa cirurgia, afinal, era uma pessoa da família que estava ali prestes a operar. Uma pessoa que eu esperava ter filhos e viver até ficar velho. Essas ideias de mulher viviam em minha cabeça, mas isso era tudo que eu mais queria. Mostrar pros meus filhos o vídeo de nosso casamento que ninguém sabia que existia. Eu o guardava a 7 chaves dentro do cofre. Afastei meus pensamentos e foquei na cirurgia que tinha acabado de começar.

Will já estava em ação. Como o aneurisma estava em um local de acesso rápido, ele conseguiu achá-lo fácil. Felizmente o aneurisma estava intacto mesmo com o baque forte que Bella teve ao cair. Eu estava suando só de acompanhar a cirurgia de longe. Notei dois médicos desconhecidos e grandes me encarando a todo momento. Provavelmente esse eram os homens que meu pai chamou para ficar de olho em mim. Minha mente estava trabalhando a mil por hora enquanto a minha mulher estava operando. Nenhum risco até agora. Will já estava pegando o clip metálico para fechar o aneurisma e isolá-lo para que o mesmo não se rompesse. E isso era o último passo para finalizar a operação.

Eu já estava contando os segundos para dar a cirurgia como um sucesso, mesmo na situação a qual encontrava. Olhei para Will já que eu estava tão ansioso que nem prestar atenção na cirurgia, eu prestei. Ele estava compenetrado e sussurrando algo para os enfermeiros. E algo em seu rosto me alertava que isso não era uma coisa boa.

- Will, o que esta acontecendo? - Eu me movi para perto dele e os dois médicos se moveram junto comigo. - Will?

- Pressão dela está instável. Nitroprussiato de sódio agora. - Ele estava tenso e isso estava começando a me deixar nervoso.

Will sussurrou para os médicos ao redor dele para que eu não escutasse. Toda a sala estava em movimento. Os médicos e enfermeiros trabalhando juntos para que nada acontecesse a Bella. O fato disso estar acontecendo não mudava em nada um outro fato. Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com a minha mulher. Aproximei-me da maca onde Bella se encontrava e os dois médicos pararam na minha frente. Médico número 1 e número 2 já que eu não lembrava de já ter os visto antes.

- Dr. Cullen. Para trás. - O primeiro falou sério.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! - Me exaltei. Respirei fundo, pois de nada adiantava gritar e voltei a falar. - Só quero ver de mais perto o que Will está fazendo.

- Você não pode chegar perto da paciente. Você não deveria nem estar aqui.

Se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto, é alguém me falando o que eu devo ou não fazer. - E quem é você pra me falar isso? - Gritei pro médico que falava comigo. Ele olhou para Will que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Desculpa Dr. Cullen, mas isso será necessário. - Não entendi muito bem até que vi na mão do médico número 2 havia uma seringa pronta para ser usada. Um ato vale mais do que mil palavras explicando.

Tudo foi rápido demais. Medico número 1 saiu da minha frente e assim pude vislumbrar Bella deitada de costas na maca com Will me encarado. E no momento seguinte, a inconsciência me pegou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Olá gente! Eu vou ser sincera que não lembrava que o post era pra hoje! Eu recebi uma review de tarde e acabei me lembrando. Me desculpem! :) E aí, o que vocês tão achando? Bella com problemas durante a cirurgia e Edward não podendo fazer nada. O que vai acontecer com os dois. _

_Como essa semana entre Natal e Ano Novo é muito corrida, eu não sei se consigo terminar o capítulo até dia 03 de Janeiro. Vamos torcer pra que eu consiga! \o/ Queria desejar a todas vocês um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo! Que o Natal de vocês seja repleto de presentes! *-* HAHAHAH. E obrigada a todas por deixar comentários e me aturarem reclamar de qualquer coisa. Obrigada Obrigada e Obrigada! :)_

_Eu reativei meu forms, então qualquer coisa que quiserem perguntar ou só pra bater papo, é formspring(ponto)com(barra)itsbruninhaa. É só trocar as palavras por caracteres. E as pessoas lindas que me deixam reviews, certifiquem-se de deixar seus nomes e e-mails para que eu possa responder as reviews! Eu adoro responder todas vocês. E agora, chega de papo!_

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<br>_


	36. XXXVI

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Eu estava sentindo que algo estava errado. Bastante errado. Só não conseguia me lembrar o porquê de estar sentindo isso. Eu estava com minha cabeça pesada, como se tivesse bebido muito. Acordado, mas com os meus olhos fechados comecei a divagar. Eu estava estranhando esse colchão duro, afinal minha cama era bem macia. Estiquei meu braço para sentir o corpo de Bella ao meu lado, mas não achei o resto do colchão. Senti um aparelho gelado ao meu lado e minha primeira reação foi abrir os olhos. Eu estava no hospital e como um estalo, lembrei de Bella. Sentei na cama rapidamente chamando seu nome.<p>

- Filho, que bom que você acordou... - Minha mãe passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu a vi apertando os botões que chamavam os médicos e enfermeiras.

- Mãe? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Cadê a Bella? Porque você esta chamando alguém pra vir aqui?

- Calma. Seu pai está vindo pra te explicar algumas coisas... - Ela falou sorrindo, mas eu via que esse sorriso não era sincero. Alguma coisa aconteceu com Bella e ela não queria me dizer.

- Vou procurar eu mesmo. Não vou ficar preso nesse quarto de hospital.

- Edward, você vai ficar aqui até seu pai chegar. - Minha mãe mandou e eu estranhei já que ela nunca falava assim comigo. Na mesma hora a porta se abriu e meu pai entrou no quarto.

- Edward, como você está meu filho?

- Tirando essa sensação de peso na minha cabeça e de querer saber o que diabos aconteceu com a minha mulher, eu estou bem pai. Obrigado por perguntar. - Falei irônico. Mais uma vez a porta foi aberta.

- A Bela Adormecida acordou? - Will perguntou brincando levando um olhar sério da minha mãe. - Desculpa Sra. Cullen.

- Já que o circo está armado e todos estão presentes, alguém pode me contar o que aconteceu? Parem de me enrolar.

- Bom, do que você lembra antes de apagar?

Apagar? Eu estava me lembrando aos poucos de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. Nós na boate e depois indo para o hospital. As explicações para Alice e a operação e Bella. Lembrei-me da pressão de Bella antes do brutamonte me apagar. - Bella estava com a pressão instável. Isso foi tudo o que eu me lembro. - Vi Will engolindo seco e olhando pra mim como se desculpasse. - O que houve?

- Conseguimos controlar sua pressão e colocar o clip cirúrgico. A cirurgia foi dada como um sucesso apesar de todo o problema que aconteceu na sala de operação.

- Porque eu sinto que essa frase vai continuar com um 'mas...'? Continua logo Will.

- Ela está em coma. - Olhei pra Will não o compreendendo já que o coma induzido era algo padrão para quem realizava uma cirurgia dessas. Como se ele lesse meus pensamentos, ele adicionou. - Não induzido. Não pude fazer nada para isso não acontecer Edward, sinto muito. - Will sussurrou essa última frase como se tivesse culpa de algo.

- Não é sua culpa Will. Eu sabia dos riscos. Eu quero ver Bella. - Eu não computei o que Will acabou de me falar. Preferia ver com meus próprios olhos.

- Ela está no CTI meu filho. Você sabe que não pode receber visitas... - Eu olhei pro meu pai sabendo que isso não era uma opção. - Não exagere, Edward. Você parece que está fora de controle, meu filho.

- Não farei nada. Só ficarei do lado dela até ela acordar. - Levantei da cama ignorando a dor de cabeça e os olhares do meu pai. - Will, você pode me acompanhar?

Andamos pelo hospital até o quarto onde Bella estava. Eu ainda estava com meu jaleco e calça que eu usei no centro cirúrgico mais cedo então ninguém nem se importou com nossa entrada. Will ficou do lado de fora me dando tempo a sós com ela. Olhá-la deitada na cama ligada a aparelhos me afligiu. Bella era tão feliz e viva e vê-la naquela situação era como se eu tomasse um soco no estômago. Me aproximei de sua cama e passei a ponta dos meus dedos em seu rosto. Encostei meus lábios nos dela e o mantive lá por alguns segundos. Eu queria que ela acordasse logo para poder abraçá-la e conseguir colocar em minha cabeça que tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo querendo, eu só acreditaria nisso quando Bella abrisse os olhos e falasse comigo.

Saímos do quarto em direção ao refeitório dos médicos. Pedi um café extra-forte e sentei em uma mesa reservada com Will. Respirei fundo tentando analisar tudo que aconteceu até agora.

- Como você tá?

- Eu estou bem. - Will me encarou e eu bufei. - Ok, eu estou uma merda, mas não vou ficar chorando pelos cantos. Tenho que ser forte por mim e por Bella.

- Ela vai se recuperar Edward. Hoje logo pela manhã foi feito um exame de sangue para ver se está tudo bem. Em breve ela acordará.

- E eu quero estar ao lado dela. Hoje é quarta né? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Não é hoje que começa o congresso?

- É sim. Só que vai ser à noite. Não me pergunte o motivo. Com isso posso acompanhar o quadro de Bella. Não que se fosse de dia eu não acompanharia... - Ele falou divagando. - Edward, e a sua agenda?

- Puta merda. - Cocei minha cabeça tentando pensar no que fazer. Eu iria fazer o óbvio. - Eu preciso pedir pra Jane desmarcar os pacientes. Eu não tenho condição nenhuma de atender ninguém com Bella nesse estado.

- Se você quiser, podemos conversar com os seus superiores para ver se eles aceitam eu ficar no seu lugar enquanto Bella se recupera. - Encarei-o surpreso. - Que foi?

- Nada, só fiquei surpreso. Obrigado Will. Podemos falar com eles depois do café. Tudo bem por você? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Tomamos um café da manhã completo antes de ir para a sala do Dr. Volturi. Fomos anunciados por sua secretária e não esperamos nem 10 minutos para entrar. Ele estava sentado analisando algo importante em seu computador e nem se importou com nossa entrada. Sentamos à sua frente e esperamos pela sua atenção.

- Bom dia Doutores. Já estou sabendo sobre a cirurgia de ontem e gostaria de parabenizá-los. Não é do nosso feitio aceitar médicos desconhecidos para realizar operações dentro do hospital, mas como era um favor ao Dr. Cullen, fizemos como uma forma de agradecimento pela sua ótima reputação na empresa.

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Dr. Volturi. – Will disse constrangido.

- Vamos nos tratar pelo primeiro nome, certo? – Eu e Will assentimos.

- Primeiramente, muito obrigado Aro. – Falei respirando fundo e tentando juntar coragem para seguir com o discurso. - Eu preciso pedir mais uma coisa se não for muito. - Ele assentiu com a cabeça pedindo para eu continuar. - Bella está em coma não induzido. Eu gostaria de pedir para Will ficar em meu lugar enquanto Bella não acorda. Nós temos a mesma formação e acredito que Will seja tão bom médico quanto eu.

- Bem, Edward, eu não vejo isso como um problema, mas tenho que ver com Demetri e também com seu pai. Creio que ele esteja sabendo de sua decisão?

- Não senhor, ele não sabe.

- Então, falarei com eles e logo vocês terão a resposta. Informarei a sua secretária quando tiver a decisão.

- Obrigado Aro. – Falei indo em direção a porta.

Andamos em silêncio pelo hospital. O estranho era eu estar com a cabeça completamente livre de pensamentos referente a recuperação de Bella. Eu sabia, embora não sei como, que em breve Bella iria acordar. E eu estaria ao seu lado esperando.

- Edward? Não tá me ouvindo não. - Will me tirou do meu devaneio.

- Desculpa, não ouvi.

- Você vai fazer algum filme interpretando Jesus Cristo? Sua barba está imensa.

- Você está muito boiola ein Will. Para de reparar em mim. - Reclamei apesar de saber que ele estava certo. Nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem tirar a barba.

- Sabe outra coisa que reparei? - Sabia que vinha merda então apenas dei forcas para ele continuar a falar. - As médicas daqui são gostosas. Muito gostosas. - Ele falou sonhando acordado. Will só não era pior que o Andrew. Eu sabia que ele estava falando essas coisas para me distrair.

- Espero que minha irmã esteja fora desses seus olhares.

- Apesar de Rosalie ser bem bonita, eu não quero arranjar problemas com você. Nem com o namorado dela. – Ele tremeu e eu não entendi absolutamente nada.

- É bom mesmo. - Paramos em frente a estação onde Jane se encontrava trabalhando. - Bom dia Jane.

- Bom dia Dr. Cullen.

- Preciso que você cancele todas as minhas consultas pra hoje. Você receberá uma ligação de Aro ainda hoje. Ele irá avisar a você se o Dr. Smith poderá me substituir esses dias.

- Ok Dr. Cullen. Prazer, Dr. Smith. Meu nome é Jane.

- Prazer Jane.

- É só isso, obrigado Jane. - Me virei em direção a minha sala quando Jane me chamou novamente.

- Dr. Cullen? - Olhei para trás a encarando. - A Sra. Cullen está melhor?

- A operação foi realizada sem maiores problemas. Estamos esperando ela acordar. Obrigada pela sua preocupação.

- De nada. - Ela falou sem graça.

Voltamos para a minha sala e encontramos o resultado dos exames que Bella tinha feito. Will pegou e começou a analisar enquanto eu batia meu pé no chão, um pouco impaciente. Quando chegou na ultima página, Will encarava o papel e sua boca estava formando um "O". Eu tinha certeza que isso não era bom. Quando eu ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, Rosalie entrou como um furacão na minha sala vindo em minha direção.

- Rose, o que houve? - Perguntei assustado enquanto ela me abraçava.

- Eu não tinha te visto acordado desde que isso tudo explodiu. Como você tá?

- Indo do jeito que posso. Você me visitou quando eu estava apagado? - Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. - Como estão todos?

- Alice está aqui. Ela não vai embora enquanto Bella não acordar. Palavras dela. Jasper está com ela. Já Emmett...

- Não fale dele perto de mim. - Will interrompeu e Rosalie riu sem graça pra ele. Será que eu tinha pedido algo?

- Desculpa Will. Eu já conversei com ele. Ele quer pedir desculpas pra você.

- Desculpas? Alguém pode me explicar? - Perguntei confuso.

- Enquanto você brincava de Aurora, eu fui a sala de espera avisar a todos a situação de Bella. Essa pessoa aqui do meu lado correu na sala quando me viu e me abraçou...

- Tá, e o que tem de mais nisso tudo?

- Porque você não pergunta isso pro "pequeno" namorado dela? Ele quase avançou pra cima de mim. - Assim que Will terminou de falar, Rosalie começou a rir. - Tá rindo agora né?

- Foi engraçado. Emmett não tá raciocinando direito porque ele gosta muito da Bella. Mandei ele ir pra casa descansar senão ele vai matar o próximo que falar comigo.

- Will, você ficou com medo do Emmett? Sério? - Comecei a rir de verdade pela primeira vez no dia. - Não acredito.

- Que bom que eu sou um palhaço e faço vocês dois rirem né. - Ele falou sério fazendo eu e Rosalie rirmos mais ainda. - Você já viu o tamanho dele? Tá maluco?

- Todas aquelas aulas de lutas para que né? Pra você ter medo do primeiro saco de músculo que você vê pela frente...

- Ei! Não fala assim do meu príncipe.

- E como eu sabia que ele não conhecia luta também? - Will perguntou ignorando Rosalie.

- Isso é verdade. Ele só sabe o que eu ensinei que não foi tudo. Sempre tenho que ter uma carta na manga já que ele namora a minha irmã. - Falei fazendo Rosalie virar os olhos.

- Bobo!

- Rosalie, falando sério agora, Alice está sentada na sala de espera desde ontem? - Ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Precisamos falar com ela. Não vai mudar nada ela ficando aqui...

- E eu já não falei isso pra ela? Talvez ela te escute. Preciso ir para minha sala, me avisa se algo mudar?

- Pode deixar.

Fomos novamente para a sala de espera onde Jasper e Alice se encontravam. Aparentemente, ele estava com os olhos fechados sentado na cadeira enquanto ela olhava para um ponto fixo na sala. Nenhum dos dois reparou na nossa presença.

- Alice... - Mal comecei a falar e Alice saiu do seu estado fora do ar e foi em minha direção me abraçando. - Vai para casa descansar. - Assim que eu falei, ela balançou a cabeça negando ainda abraçada em mim.

- Quero estar aqui quando ela acordar. - Virei meu rosto pra Jasper e ele me olhava de uma forma que me dizia que essa era uma luta perdida.

- Eu sei. Eu te entendo, mas ela pode acordar hoje como pode acordar daqui a uma semana. Você vai ficar sem dormir uma semana? E o trabalho?

- Eu me viro depois.

- Edward, já falei tudo isso pra ela. Não adianta. - Jasper falou cansado. Provavelmente não tinha dormido nada durante essa madrugada.

- E eu já falei que ninguém precisa ficar aqui comigo. Eu não saio daqui sem a minha irmã. – Suspirei derrotado.

- Vamos fazer um trato. Você vai pra casa...

- Não. – Ela falou determinada.

- Deixa eu terminar de falar? – Pedi e ela bufou alto. - Você vai pra casa tomar um banho, descansar um pouco, se alimentar e volta pra cá. Vou tentar conseguir a permissão para você vê-la, mas só se você fizer isso que eu falei. Topa ou não topa?

Alice estava pesando as minhas palavras enquanto me encarava. Dava para notar que ela estava em dúvida sobre sair o tempo que fosse do hospital. Ela suspirou e respondeu. – Tá bom. Eu aceito.

- Você fez o acerto Alice. Eu prometo que qualquer coisa nova, eu não hesitarei em te ligar. – Beijei sua fronte. – Vai descansar e depois quando voltar, peça a alguém para me avisar que está aqui.

- Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Enquanto você estava dopado, eu fui ao seu apartamento e tomei um banho.

- Eu tenho roupa aqui no hospital, tomo banho aqui mesmo.

- Não tem mesmo. Você acha que eu não procurei uma roupa sua para vestir pra não ter que ir ao apartamento? Se você não cogitou essa hipótese, você não me conhece realmente.

- Intimidade é uma merda mesmo. Eu não quero sair daqui agora.

- Porra homem, você acabou de falar pra Alice que ela não vai acordar agora. Vai logo Edward, não quero ver sua cara agora. Vai tomar banho que você tá precisando. - Falou apertando o nariz de leve.

- Babaca. - Will riu de leve. - Qualquer noticia você já sabe, né?

- Tchau Edward.

Embora minha vontade era de não sair daquele hospital enquanto Bella acordasse, meu corpo implorava por uma ducha de água quente. Eu não senti a tensão do momento porque estava sempre em movimento, tentando fazer algo por ela, mas agora, sentado no taxi indo pra casa com Alice e Jasper, eu notava o meu cansaço me puxando para baixo. Eu precisava dormir, mas não iria me dar ao luxo. Não enquanto nada se resolvesse.

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto para o banho. Liguei a torneira da banheira enquanto tirava lentamente a minha roupa. Após encher a banheira, adentrei e aos poucos meu corpo foi relaxando. Fechei meus olhos e apoiei minha cabeça na parede. Não fiquei 10 minutos na banheira. Levantei agitado, pois se não fizesse isso, iria dormir e sabe se lá que horas eu iria acordar.

Terminei meu banho rápido e coloquei roupas limpas para voltar para junto de Bella. Peguei meu celular e notei uma mensagem de Will no visor.

_**"Você mal saiu daqui e Aro ligou. Tudo certo com a troca. Amanhã eu já atenderei seus pacientes. Já avisei a Jane. Aproveite pra descansar. - Will."**_

Descansar estava fora de cogitação. Peguei minha bolsa e fui em busca do primeiro taxi que passou. Eu não tinha estado nem uma hora fora do hospital, então fui direto para minha sala. Estava correndo para deixar meus pertences por lá e visitar Bella novamente. Entrei batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária assustando Will que estava analisando novamente os exames de Bella. Isso me lembrou da sua reação ao ver o exame pela primeira vez.

- Porra Edward! Vai tirar a mãe da forca? Eu não esperava te ver aqui tão cedo. Porque você tá aqui? - Ele perguntou nervoso. Aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos para perguntar a respeito do exame de Bella.

- Não quero dormir. Tomei só um banho e vim pra cá. O que tem nos exames de Bella?

- Como assim? Porque você acha que tem algo errado? - Ele perguntou se esquivando.

- Sua cara quando leu o exame antes de Rosalie invadir a minha sala te denunciou que tinha algo errado. E agora você está estranho. Te conheço William e não é de ontem.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, enquanto você estava fora, consegui o passe para Alice ver Bella. - Ele falou sorrindo e eu apenas virei meus olhos. Ele não ia escapar assim. Ele pegou o telefone e discou. - Toma, fala com a Alice.

- Você não vai escapar dessa conversa Will. Nem tente... - Interrompi quando a ligação foi atendida. - Alice?

- Edward, está tudo bem? - Alice perguntou com uma voz embargada.

- Te acordei Alice?

- Nah. Eu não consigo dormir. - Ela suspirou. Do jeito que Alice era uma bola de energia, eu dúvido que ela dormiria normalmente. - Jasper vai pegar um remédio para eu tentar dormir. Você acredita que ele escondeu a chave da casa dele pra eu não ir pro hospital? - Eu ri. Alice era dessas que precisava dessas atitudes extremas.

- Acredito Alice. Liguei para avisar que conseguimos seu passe de visita.

- Eu posso ir agora? Por favor, Edward, eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto eu não vê-la. - Eu entendia seu lado e não tinha como negar seu pedido.

- Claro. E depois você volta pra casa e descansa, combinado?

- Sim, combinadíssimo. Obrigada Edward! - Eu não via, mas sabia que ela estava pulando em sua cama.

- Não agradeça a mim e sim a Will que arrumou esse passe enquanto eu estava fora.

- Quero falar com ele. Passa o telefone pra mim?

Passei o telefone e observei Will falando com Alice. Eu via o quanto ele estava esticando a conversa para não voltamos com a nossa. Cogitei em pegar o resultado, mas ele estava segurando-o em suas mãos. Porra, e nada de Alice desligar. Já estava ficando nervoso então agi por impulso. Peguei o celular da mão dele e desliguei. Alice que me desculpe, mas eu precisava saber o que Bella tinha.

- Edward! Você desligou na cara da Alice.

- Ela vai superar isso. Aliás, ela esta vindo pra cá. Não me admiraria se ela aparecesse em 10 minutos aqui na minha sala, mas esse não é o ponto. - Notei Will digitando algo no celular.

- Os exames de Bella estão normais. Ela não tem nenhuma complicação interna que possa mantê-la em coma. Acredito que ela acordara em breve. Não é uma ótima notícia?

- Com certeza é! - Eu falei sinceramente aliviado, mas notei que Will ainda estava nervoso. Ele ainda escondia algo de mim. - Então, qual é a parte que você esconde de mim?

- Eu não estou escondendo nada... - Ele começou a falar e seu telefone tocou. Ele pegou antes de mim e atendeu.

- Filho da Puta! Desliga essa merda e me conta logo! - Falei pra ele com raiva. Ele viu em meus olhos que eu não estava brincando e resolveu parar com a brincadeira "Se esquivando do Edward".

- Andrew, depois te explico. Obrigado pela ajuda. Tchau.

- Eu sabia que você estava pedindo ajuda pra ele. Você sempre fazia isso pra se livrar de mulher chata. Se você não quer me contar, me deixa ler o resultado cacete.

- Edward, eu pedi todos os exames possíveis e imagináveis que poderiam ser analisados pelo sangue. Todos. Todinhos. Sem exceção. Não faltou nenhum.

- Ok, já entendi que foram todos. Continua.

- Todos deram normal, com exceção de um exame.

- Dá pra parar de falar como se tivesse contando uma história de terror?

- O exame com uma variação fora do normal foi o beta hCG...

Ao ouvir Will falando sobre o exame, passou um vídeo em minha cabeça relembrando o dia de ação de graças. Bella com os sentimentos aflorados, falando de crianças e sobre ser mãe. Seu enjôo no final do dia. Não era possível. Ela com certeza não sabia que estava...

- Parabéns. - Will me trouxe de volta dos meus pensamentos. - Você vai ser papai.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Olá gente! Me desculpem! :) Eu fiquei de postar e acabei fazendo outras coisas e perdi o dia, mas taí pra vocês o capítulo! Prometo que não demorarei com o próximo já que ele está bem encaminhado. Perdoem-me pelos possíveis erros nesse capítulo. Corri para postar pra vocês ainda hoje!_

_Infelizmente a fic tá acabando. =/ Mais alguns capítulos e teremos que dar tchau para essa Bella insegura e esse Edward ciumento. Por favor, aos que não tem login no site, deixem seus e-mails para eu avisar quando haverá postagem nova. E nomes também! Tem gente que comenta ( E eu amo!) só que não sei quem é porque o site deixa como anônimo. Não tenha vergonha, eu não mordo! ;)_

_Eu reativei meu forms, então qualquer coisa que quiserem perguntar ou só pra bater papo, é formspring(ponto)com(barra)itsbruninhaa. É só trocar as palavras por caracteres. E as pessoas lindas que me deixam reviews, certifiquem-se de deixar seus nomes e e-mails para que eu possa responder as reviews! Eu adoro responder todas vocês. E agora, chega de papo!_

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<em>


	37. XXXVII

_**Edward POV**_

* * *

><p>Pai.<p>

Eu ia ser pai.

Eu ouvia vozes me chamando, mas eu não estava me importando com elas no momento. Bella queria tanto ser mãe, mas o medo a impedia de tentar. Eu nunca tinha pensando a respeito de ser pai até porque nunca tinha achado a mulher ideal para ser mãe dos meus filhos. Isso não estava nos meus planos até Bella falar sobre isso no feriado. E já que a idéia foi plantada na minha cabeça eu podia imaginar Bella estando grávida e me deixando maluco com os desejos e seus sentimentos todos em frangalhos. E a criança que seria metade minha e metade dela. Me chamado de pai... Eu estava divagando em meu mundo quando sinto uma dor no meu rosto. Finalmente vejo o que está diante de mim. Rosalie com a cara enfiada na minha e Will logo atrás.

- Que porra é essa, Rosalie? Tá maluca? - Balancei a cabeça fazendo todo os meus desejos anteriores sumirem.

- Will me falou que você estava em estado de choque. Eu que te pergunto que porra foi essa! Você me assustou! - Olhei pra Will querendo saber se ele havia dito algo para minha irmã, e sem ao menos perguntar, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu estava conversando com Edward e ele ficou nesse estado. Eu fiquei uns bons 15 minutos te chamando. Quando cogitei jogar água em você, Rose ligou perguntando notícias. Nunca pensei que minha visita a América fosse render tantos sustos... - Will falou coçando a cabeça.

- Foi mal! - Eu estava pensando em alguns assuntos e acabei que fiquei divagando... - Falei o que não era uma mentira. Will segurava o riso, e graças a Deus, Rosalie não percebeu.

- Fiquei curiosa. Quero saber que assunto é esse. - Sabia que isso não iria demorar a acontecer. Will perdeu a vontade de rir na mesma hora.

- Não era nada demais. - Falamos juntos e isso fez Rosalie arquear uma sobrancelha. Merda, isso não era bom.

- Ah, claro que era! Quero saber agora. - Puta merda. Quando Rosalie falou séria, eu sabia que estava perdido. Porém fui salvo pelo toque do meu telefone.

- Dr. Cullen, o senhor está esperando a visita da Srta. Alice Swan? Ela está aqui.

- Mande ela esperar um minuto Jane. Obrigado. - Desliguei o telefone e me virei para minha irmã. - Rosalie, preciso falar com Will um assunto sério. Você pode dar atenção a Alice enquanto isso? - Ela assentiu e foi em direção a porta e eu sabia que tinha conseguido empurrar o assunto para mais tarde.

- Sua irmã parece tão angelical, mas porra, ela tem colhão pra exigir as coisas do jeito que ela quer. - Will falou e eu confirmei. - Mas, voltando ao assunto anterior. Você me assustou. Ficou parado que nem um retardado olhando pro nada. Seu babaca. - Falou me dando um soco no ombro que nem me importei.

- Cara, eu vou ser pai. Eu posso ter meu momento surtado pra mim mesmo ou eu preciso berrar que nem uma donzela? A propósito, obrigado por não contar pra Rose. Eu não sei o que eu faço com relação a isso. Conto pros outros ou espero ela acordar?

- Se eu fosse você, contaria logo. Deus queira que não, mas se ela ficar dormindo por tempo demais e começar a aparecer a barriga? Que explicação você dará a todos? Vão querer cortar seu pescoço por achar que você teve relações sexuais com ela apagada. E aquele grandão ia cortar suas bolas fora.

- Não sei... Acho que isso é uma notícia que eu e Bella devemos contar a família. Não posso tomar essa atitude sem ela. - Respirei fundo e falei o que mais temia. - Se em um mês Bella não acordar, eu faço uma reunião de família e comunico a todos.

- Bem, você que sabe. Um mês ainda não deu pra barriga crescer... Espero não termos que esperar isso tudo, não é? - Ele falou me abraçando.

- É o que eu mais espero. Deixa eu chamar Alice porque ela deve estar surtando lá fora.

Abri a porta e encontrei Alice e Rosalie se despedindo. Convidei-a para entrar em minha sala e como um foguete ela passou por mim. Will mal teve tempo de falar algo já que Alice pulou em seu pescoço para agradecer o passe que tinha arranjado. Tossi tentando esconder um riso que saiu de mim ao ver Will todo sem graça enquanto Alice despejava seus agradecimentos e lamentações.

- O que tanto você ri, cunhadinho? - Ela perguntou enquanto se virava para mim.

- Nunca vi Will tão desconfortável em tanto tempo de amizade. - Ele me olhou sério e me deu o dedo do meio sem que Alice visse. Eu comecei a rir mais deixando-a sem entender nada. - Vou levá-la ao quarto de Bella.

- Ok. - Ela falou se aproximando da porta.

Eu conseguia sentir a ansiedade de Alice no ar. Ela esfregava suas mãos uma na outra e respirava fundo mais alto que o normal. Acho que era pra não chorar ou algo do tipo. Para chegar ao quarto de Bella, tivemos que ir para a ala de pacientes no 2º andar e depois mais um corredor longo para a área de UTI. Parei-a com as mãos e apontei a janela do quarto. Do próprio corredor conseguíamos vê-la e Alice com certeza não esperava isso já que começou a tremer e de seus olhos castanhos como os de Bella estavam brotando lágrimas.

- Acalme-se Alice. - Eu a abracei e beijei sua fronte. - Senão vou te tirar daqui.

- Não! - Ela me abraçou mais forte e depois soltou. Limpou suas lágrimas e respirou mais fundo por três vezes. - Estou melhor. Só não sabia que ia vê-la assim tão de repente. Posso entrar?

- Você sabe como voltar para a minha sala? Se quiser conversar depois que sair daqui.

- Preciso ir pra casa. Prometi isso ao Jasper.

- Eu vou deixar vocês duas a sós. - Abri a porta e ela entrou sem olhar para trás. Quando estava fechando a porta ouvi sua voz séria e alta igual ao dia que Bella a contou sobre a doença.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! - Ela falou alto e eu não sabia se a deixava sozinha com Bella ou se abria e tirava Alice dali. - Você quer me matar do coração? Você não me ama? Você não pode me dar esse susto, sis, seu coração bate junto com o meu. Se ele parar o meu para. - Após isso, ela começou a soluçar e isso foi a deixa para eu fechar a porta e voltar pra minha sala.

Antes disso olhei pela janela e vi Alice abraçando-a enquanto seu corpo balançava dos soluços de seu choro. Pobre Alice. Ela precisava daquele momento com Bella para poder finalmente descansar. Ela estava em um estado péssimo. Tão péssimo quanto eu. Eu duvido que ela tenha dormido tanto quanto eu nesses dois dias, mas com essa visita eu sabia que ela iria conseguir dormir essa noite ou Jasper teria que dar aqueles remédios de antes pra ela. Pensando sobre isso cheguei rápido a minha sala.

- Estou tão confuso. Se Bella estivesse acordada, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas não consigo demonstrar isso. Eu estou feliz, mas estou triste. Dá pra me entender?

- Entendo o que você quer dizer, apesar de não saber o que você está sentindo. - Will parou divagando em seus pensamentos. - Eu estava pensando enquanto você foi levar Alice na sala...Você sendo pai, me torna automaticamente um tio? - Ele perguntou retóricamente.

- Isso não é óbvio? Tio Will. Soa tão velho. - Eu brinquei com ele.

- Não tanto quanto Papai Edward. Nome de velho você já tem e agora sendo pai.. Precisamos contar isso pro Andrew e pro Harry. Agora são quase 11 da noite lá em Londres, vamos almoçar e fazer uma ligação no skype pra eles, afinal eles são tios também!

- Você vai acordá-los pra contar que eles vão ser tios? Eles vão te xingar muito.

- Não tem problema, eu coloco no mudo quando eles reclamarem.

Fomos para um fast-food próximo ao hospital. Ele tinha um espaço agradável para que fizéssemos a ligação, almoçar e não atrapalhar ninguém. Eu não estava com muita fome, mas me obriguei a comer pelo menos uma porção de batata-frita. Will já tinha mandado uma SMS para Andrew para que ele ficasse acordado e acordasse Harry caso estivesse dormindo. Com os lanches na mesa e o notebook do Will conectado, fizemos nossa ligação.

- Ora ora... Que surpresa essa ligação com a presença do Edward. Esse viado "americanizou" novamente e esqueceu dos amigos.- Harry falou e eu bufei.

- Vocês britânicos tem uma tendência ao drama absurdo. Como vocês estão?

- Estamos bem. Como está Bella? - Andrew perguntou e olhei pra Will sem saber o que responder. - O que houve? Vocês brigaram? Terminaram? Posso pedir pra ficar com ela? - Ele falou brincando e eu rosnei diante de suas perguntas.- Epa! Ele rosnou pra mim. Isso foi um rosnado Will? - Andrew perguntou e Will confirmou com a cabeça. - O que diabos está acontecendo? Alguém pode nos contar?

- Bella sofreu um acidente... - Falei fazendo Andrew e Harry falarem ao mesmo tempo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela está bem? Como você tá? - Andrew perguntou.

- Edward, explique desde o começo. Eles não sabem de nada.- Will falou, então comecei do zero.

- Depois que voltamos de Londres, Bella fez um exame para ver o porque das dores de cabeça e desmaios. Ela foi diagnosticada com aneurisma cerebral. Isso já era um caso de família. Sua mãe morreu dessa forma, mas Renée foi negligente com a doença. Nós descobrimos a de Bella no início.

- Puta merda cara! E qual foi sua reação? - Harry questionou sabendo que eu ficaria nervoso.

- Bella escondeu de quase todos por quase um mês. Eu acabei descobrindo porque a vi saindo do consultório de um colega de trabalho. Ela marcava em horários que eu não estava para não nos encontrarmos, mas um dia eu a encontrei no hospital e descobri a merda toda. Óbvio que eu fiquei puto, mas depois de pensar bastante e falar com Will, eu resolvi levar o barco.

- Porque Will soube e nós não? - Andrew perguntou chateado.

- Porque eu liguei no dia, sem querer. Deixa de ser chorão. Escute o resto da conversa. - Will reclamou e ele fechou a boca.

- Vou resumir a história. Estávamos todos em uma boate quando Bella escorregou e bateu com a cabeça. Isso foi ontem. Will a operou e ela agora está em coma. Pronto, essa é a história toda. - Suspirei.

- Cara, nem sei o que falar... - Harry comentou.

- Nem eu. Você deve estar uma merda ambulante. Sua cara tá uma merda.

- Sim, eu já falei que ele tá uma bosta, mas esse não é o motivo que estamos ligando. Adivinhem putada? Edward vai ser pai!

- Não! Cadê aquele homem evoluído que vivia enchendo os nossos ouvidos ? - Harry falou sarcasticamente.

- Lembro até hoje. - Eu sabia o que viria por agora. - "Vocês são imaturos. Ficam se esfregando com qualquer rabo de saia que passa na frente de vocês..."

- "... depois batem na porta de vocês com uma criança pra manter, vão chorar pelas merdas feitas. Blá blá blá Edward chato pra caralho. - Rolei meus olhos enquanto Will continuava a cena. Dei uma cotovelada nele e ele gemeu de dor. - Porra, viado! Isso dói!

- Isso é porque eles não tão perto pra levar uma porrada também. - Apesar de estar sendo sacaneado pelos meus amigos, eu estava gostando disso. Só agora consegui me sentir relaxado depois de todos esses momentos de tensão.

- Agora, se for menino, vamos ensinar as coisas boas da vida. Se for menina, nós vamos colocar ela no convento. Todos de acordo? - Andrew falou rindo.

- Bella não vai gostar disso...

- Ela não precisa concordar com nada. Você é o macho alfa da relação, se imponha! - Harry exigiu.

- Edward é a última voz daquele casamento. "Tá bom, amor." " O que você quiser, amor!" - Os três riram e eu acabei me deixando levar pela brincadeira.

Conversamos como quatro mulherzinhas a respeito do bebê que estava por vir. Eu sentia falta dessa ligação com meus três melhores amigos. Algumas horas depois e uma promessa de visita de Harry e Andrew no Natal, nós desligamos o skype. Eu acredito que o dono do fast-food suspirou aliviado quando finalmente estávamos saindo de lá. O que você iria pensar ao ver dois caras fazendo um brinde com coca-cola e a tela do notebook? Com certeza seríamos um perigo aos seus clientes.

Como já estava tarde, fomos para casa. Eu fui pegar uma roupa confortável enquanto Will se arrumava para ir a uma confraternização do congresso. Ele bem que tentou me fazer ir com ele para tentar não focar nas minhas preocupações, mas eu não conseguia. Poderia ter conversado por algum tempo, mas meu pensamento em Bella sempre estaria presente. Adentrei no meu quarto para separar uma roupa e suspirei. Era tão estanho olhar para a cama em meu quarto e saber que Bella não estaria aqui tão cedo. Espantei os pensamentos para longe e corri para tomar um banho.

Encontrei Will na sala procurando um telefone para o taxi. Decidi emprestar meu Volvo para ele contanto que ele me levasse de volta pro hospital. De volta para minha Bella. Eu não queria ficar mais longe e eu precisava do meu tempo a sós com ela. Eu sabia que conversar com ela em coma poderia estimulá-la a acordar novamente. E eu não via a hora de isso acontecer.

- Edward, tenta dormir pelo menos. - Will falou sabendo do que eu precisava. Estávamos parado na porta do hospital.

- Vou tentar. Obrigado Will. Amanhã a gente se vê.

Sai do meu carro, entrando logo no hospital. Meus pensamentos estavam agitados. Eu não sabia como agir sobre a gravidez de Bella e seu estado. Como contar para as outras pessoas. O que fazer? Como agir? O que pensar? Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas! Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir.

- Edward! - Ouvi meu nome e logo parei. Procurei quem poderia ter me chamado na sala de visitantes e encontrei Charlie.

- Oi Charlie. - Cumprimentei-o. - Você quer visitar Bella?

- Vim conversar com você. - Ele falou cansado. Levei-o até minha sala sem saber o que esperar de sua conversa.

- Sente-se. - Ele sentou e respirou fundo como se tivesse criando forças para começar a conversa. - Leve o tempo que precisar. - Ficamos uns 5 minutos em silêncio até ele finalmente estar pronto.

- Vou enumerar o que quero falar. Acho que vai ser mais fácil falar assim... - Ele começou falando mais para si mesmo do que para mim. - Primeiro, eu gostaria de agradecer tudo o que você está fazendo pela minha filha. Eu não me arrependo em nenhum momento de ter ficado ao seu lado quando ela falou sobre o casamento. Eu não confiaria minha Bells a mais ninguém.

- Eu amo sua filha, Charlie. Eu faria o possível e o impossível para ela e por ela. Eu não imagino a sua dor, por você ser pai... - Falei com um bolo entalado em minha garganta. -, mas estou sofrendo também. Eu vejo Alice... - Ele me interrompeu.

- Esse seria o meu número dois. Agradecer pela sua preocupação com Alice e seus esforços. Desculpe falar isso, mas é uma merda você ver as suas filhas nessa situação. Você vai ser pai um dia, você vai entender isso. - Novamente o desconforto apareceu com esse assunto novamente vindo a tona. - Imagina você sabendo que sua filha tem a mesma doença que matou sua mãe e ter que ser forte e não poder sofrer para não assustá-la. E numa bela noite, você recebe uma ligação que sua filha terá que fazer uma operação de emergência por ter batido com a cabeça. - Ele falou seus olhos enchendo d'água. - E depois de algum tempo dando apoio a sua outra filha que está desesperada, sua mulher e todos que precisam e o médico aparece e fala que ela está em coma. - Ele continuou respirando fundo e olhou para o teto.

- Charlie, você pode chorar agora o quanto quiser. Você não tem que ser forte pra ninguém. Eu estarei te escutando. - Assim que falei, ele desabou.

- Eu deveria ter ficado aqui junto com Alice, mas tive medo de vê-la naquele quarto, dormindo como se estivesse morta. Eu tive que ir pra casa. Precisava ficar sozinho. Eu sou um péssimo pai. - Ele apoiou a cabeça baixa em suas mãos enquanto chorava.- Eu imaginei o que aconteceu com Renée e aquilo ficou preso na minha mente. Eu não quero que minha filha morra, Edward! Eu deveria ter ficado ao lado dela. Delas. E eu dei as costas. Sou um pai de merda.

- Lógico que não, Charlie! Não fale isso. Você só precisava do seu tempo para pensar. O problema é que você precisa ser forte para tanta gente que esquece que você também sente a mesma dor dos outros. Não menospreze sua dor. Ela é pior de todas. Você sofre por Bella, por Alice, Sue e os outros e por você.

- Eu sei. Só não tinha ninguém para falar isso. Eu preciso manter o papel de pai forte que dá apoio a todos, mas até o momento eu não estou sendo apoiado por ninguém. Obrigado por essa conversa. Mais um motivo para achar que Bella está em boas mãos.

- Sempre que precisar.

- Me explica na minha língua por favor, o porque dela não acordar.

Eu expliquei a Charlie todo o processo por trás da cirurgia de aneurisma, o coma e a situação de Bella. Eu não tinha uma explicação para o motivo de Bella estar nesse estado. – É por isso que nós achamos que ela irá acordar em breve. Fizemos alguns exames e está tudo certo com ela. Mas o fato de nós acharmos, não quer dizer que realmente irá acontecer. É tudo uma incógnita.

- Você sabe, eu não entendo absolutamente nada desses termos médicos então acho que tudo é risco de morte. Não vejo a hora dessa tormenta passar. - Pensei em Bella grávida e suspirei.

- Acredite em mim, eu também. Você quer vê-la agora?

- Se puder.

Levei-o até o quarto e esperei-o no corredor. Pensei na conversa que acabei de ter com Charlie. Óbvio que eu tive pena da sua posição. Ver sua filha na situação que está, ver as pessoas que dependem dele sofrer e ele ter que se manter forte para dar apoio a dor dos outros e não a dele era provavelmente um tormento. Principalmente por causa da mãe de Bella. Eu fiquei feliz por poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Ele saiu do quarto com o rosto mais inchado do que já estava, prova de que tinha chorado mais. Eu não fiz nenhum comentário. Charlie apenas me abraçou e me agradeceu novamente indo embora do hospital.

Pela janela do corredor, eu a via do mesmo jeito que eu vi mais cedo quando a deixei com Alice. Entrei o seu quarto e fechei a cortina para que ninguém do corredor pudesse nos ver. Me encostei ao lado de sua cama e a observei por muito tempo. Não sei se foram minutos ou horas. Como eu queria me perder na profundidade de seu olhar e falar para ela que seríamos pais. Ela com certeza ia amar essa notícia. Encostei suavemente meus lábios nos dela. Como eu sentia falta disso.

Peguei uma cadeira próxima a sua cama e coloquei na altura de sua barriga ainda plana. Levantei sua camisa para que sua barriga ficasse exposta pra mim. Beijei sua barriga e me peguei fazendo carinho nela.

- Eu preciso que sua mamãe acorde logo para eu poder contar a boa notícia a todos. Como será que você vai ser? Espero que uma cópia fiel da sua mãe. - Encostei minha testa em sua barriga já sentindo o cansaço me pegar. - Uma coisa eu sei, você vai ser muito amado por todos.

Adormeci conversando com o nosso filho. O ato em si acabou se tornando uma rotina. Eu não tinha mais o que fazer. Will tomou conta dos meus pacientes, enquanto eu tomava conta de Bella. Eu só saia do quarto por apenas algumas horas em que Bella tinha visita. Eu aproveitava esse tempo para ir em casa e trocar de roupa. Meu pai já tinha desistido de tentar conversar comigo e Will também. Eles sabiam que eu não iria sair do lado dela mais. Por isso, meu pai me providenciou uma cama no 2º dia que eu dormi sentado na cadeira.

Uma semana havia se passado e nenhuma melhora realmente aconteceu. Eu conversava com meu filho e Bella todas as noites para ver se sua consciência era estimulada. Nada. Conversava com Charlie também porque ele me via como a única pessoa que ele podia contar. Eu já estava agoniado por cogitar ter que contar a respeito de Bella estar grávida sem ela estar ao meu lado. Ainda faltavam 3 semanas, eu sei, mas eu estava com medo. Assumi isso em uma de nossas conversas.

- Eu sei que você esta aí, bebê, e sei que sua mamãe também está me ouvindo. Não me pergunte como, mas eu simplesmente sei. Nós vamos te amar muito. Nunca duvide disso. - Falei enquanto depositava suaves beijos próximo ao seu umbigo. - Você também terá uns tios bem loucos, mas não se assuste que papai vai te proteger sempre.

Não notei que estava chorando até que vi a barriga de Bella molhada. Me permiti sentir esse sentimento de apreensão enquanto mantinha meu carinho em minha adorável esposa. Meus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente.

- Estou com tanto medo. Por favor, Bella, abra os olhos. Eu te amo tanto. Não faça mais isso comigo. Com a gente. - Lembro de ter dito isso antes e cair num sono profundo.

Eu estava numa cama deitado no colo de Bella enquanto ela fazia carinho em minha cabeça. Ela sempre dizia pra mim "Estou bem. Não se preocupe". Eu queria acreditar que isso não era um sonho e saber que ele era de verdade, mas eu sabia que não era. Bella estava dormindo até quando eu não sabia. Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi o que eu estava implorando ver por uma semana. Olhos chocolates profundos me encaravam enquanto mãos suaves faziam carinho em meu cabelo totalmente bagunçado. Eu olhei-a assustado enquanto de seus lábios saía um doce sorriso.

- Oi, baby.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Olá gente! Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Perdoem-me pelos possíveis erros nesse capítulo. Corri para postar pra vocês ainda hoje!_

_Infelizmente a fic tá acabando. =/ Acredito que mais 2 capítulos + 1 epílogo. Penso em cena extra do casamento deles em Vegas, mas quero dar início a uma ideia de O/S que tive um tempo atrás e falei que só escreveria depois que acabasse essa fic. Mais do que nunca eu gostaria de saber o que vocês tão achando... Deixem-me saber, ok?_

_Por favor, aos que não tem login no site, deixem seus e-mails para eu avisar quando haverá postagem nova. E nomes também! Tem gente que comenta ( E eu amo!) só que não sei quem é porque o site deixa como anônimo. Não tenha vergonha, eu não mordo! ;)_

_Eu reativei meu forms, então qualquer coisa que quiserem perguntar ou só pra bater papo, é formspring(ponto)com(barra)itsbruninhaa. É só trocar as palavras por caracteres. E as pessoas lindas que me deixam reviews, certifiquem-se de deixar seus nomes e e-mails para que eu possa responder as reviews! Eu adoro responder todas vocês. E agora, chega de papo!_

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<em>


	38. XXXVIII

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

><p>Escuridão.<p>

Eu vivi na escuridão por mais tempo que eu possa definir. Eu não ouvia e não via ninguém. Eu não sentia meu corpo. Eu não sabia de nada sobre mim até o momento em que com esforço eu tive controle de mim novamente. Aos poucos fui verificando o quanto de controle eu tinha. Consegui mexer um dedo. Minha mão inteira e logo depois as duas mãos. Fui tentar meus pés. Verifiquei que tinha todo o controle do meu corpo novamente. O que tinha acontecido para eu perder o poder sobre mim mesma? Eu não sabia, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

Abri meus olhos e logo os fechei devido a claridade. Definitivamente eu não estava na minha casa. Fui abrindo-os novamente e tentei me familiarizar com o lugar. A única coisa que reconheci foi uma cabeça com cabelos acobreados deitada na minha barriga. Fora isso, eu notei que estava num quarto de hospital. E eu mais do que ninguém odiava isso. Notei meus braços presos a fios que ligavam aos aparelhos ao meu lado. Olhei Edward novamente e reparei seu semblante. Ele estava com mais barba do que eu jamais o vi algum dia e abaixo de seus olhos círculos negros que denotavam um cansaço desconhecido por mim. O que será que aconteceu para ele chegar a esse ponto?

Atrás de minha cabeça notei um botão vermelho que eu sabia que era usado para chamar algum médico ou assistente próximo. Apertei e esperei ansiosa. Eu esperava por respostas. Minha boca estava seca como se eu tivesse vindo de uma ressaca poderosa no dia anterior. Pensando nisso, o que eu tinha feito no dia anterior para que eu aparecesse aqui no hospital? Tentei puxar em minha mente, mas tudo o que veio foi a escuridão.

- Bom dia - Um homem todo de branco que eu presumi ser o enfermeiro apareceu me tirando dos meus devaneios. - Já chamamos o médico que está vendo o seu caso.

- Quem é você? O que eu tô fazendo aqui? - Perguntei nervosa, porém ainda com a voz baixa para Edward não acordar. - Eu quero sair daqui. Tira esses fios de mim.

- Calma senhora, senão terei que te dar um calmante. Seu médico já está chegando.

- Nada de calmante. - Rosnei pra ele. - Quem é meu médico? Edward não é um médico para me responder isso? - Olhei para ele e fiquei com pena de acordá-lo.

- Dr. Cullen não é o seu médico, mas ele poderia responder suas perguntas... Vou acordá-lo. Enquanto isso, você poderia me responder umas perguntas de rotina?

- Não toque nele. Deixe ele dormir. E, não. Não irei responder nada enquanto ninguém me explicar o que está acontecendo. Esperarei meu médico. - Cruzei meus braços em cima do meu peito, pelo menos até onde os fios deixavam. Continuei tentando relembrar o que tinha acontecido comigo enquanto o enfermeiro bufava diante a minha teimosia.

- Obrigado Tyler. Eu pego daqui. - Aquele sotaque inconfundível me tirou da tentativa de lembrar o que tinha acontecido comigo.

- Will! Eu não acredito! O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntei feliz por ver alguém conhecido. - O que tá acontecendo? Dá pra me explicar o que eu tô fazendo aqui?

- Você não lembra? - Balancei a cabeça. - Tudo bem, isso é normal pra quem teve um trauma na cabeça.

- Trauma na cabeça? Como assim? - Comecei a perguntar assustada. Eu estava quase surtando, mas o que me segurava era Edward dormindo.

- Calma, deixa eu te contar, mas primeiro deixa eu tirar Edward de cima de você. Mandei esse viado ficar em casa, mas ele me escuta?

- Não fala assim dele e não tira ele daqui. Ele não esta me incomodando. Fala baixo e deixa ele descansar. Conta logo o que houve.

- Preciso saber primeiro até onde você lembra.

- Bom. Tivemos o nosso feriado e eu contei a todos sobre o aneurisma. Na segunda-feira, eu contei pra Lauren sobre isso também e ela quis que eu ficasse em casa. E isso me deixou bem puta. - Tentei recordar de mais alguma coisa, mas só isso vinha. - Acho que é só. Porque Edward está com essa cara tão cansada? Me conta Will, estou preocupada!

- Você não existe mesmo, Sra. Cullen. Você esta presa a várias maquinas e está preocupada em saber o porque do cansaço do Edward. Vou te explicar.

- Quero pedir algo primeiro. - Ele esperou minha continuação. - Preciso de água. Minha boca está seca como um deserto.

- Ok. - Will pegou o telefone e pediu água para mim. Assim que desligou, ele recomeçou. - Cheguei na segunda-feira na sua casa para o congresso. Na terça feira, fomos a uma boate e você escorregou, bateu forte com a cabeça e desmaiou. Trouxemos você até aqui e eu operei você. Só que devido a algumas complicações, você entrou em coma.

Meu Deus! Eu estava em coma! Olhei para ele assustada e ele me encarava de uma forma tímida, como se tivesse escondendo alguma coisa. - Sinto que você esta editando algumas partes. - Olhei séria para ele. - Mas depois pergunto pro Edward. E agora, está tudo bem? Não vou mais sentir dor de cabeça e nem desmaiar?

- Não. Você está livre pra ir a uma rave sem sentir nenhuma dor. Eu apenas tive que fazer um corte na parte de trás da sua cabeça para realizar a cirurgia, mas fiz questão de abrir o mínimo espaço possível pra você não brigar comigo depois. Você está livre do problema aneurisma. Pode comemorar. - Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Finalmente estava recuperada. E viva.

- Você é o melhor! Muito obrigada! - Eu falei realmente aliviada. Lágrimas estavam brotando em meus olhos. Lágrimas de alívio por estar livre desse fardo.

- Não deixe Edward ouvir isso. - A porta abriu e o enfermeiro de antes veio me entregar a água que eu pedi num copo micro. Olhei pra ele não acreditando no que estava vendo. - Nem adianta me olhar assim. Tem que ser aos poucos.

- Porque tem que ser aos poucos? E você não me respondeu porque Edward está com essa cara cansada. Ele está até com barba! - Notei que Will não havia me dito quanto tempo eu estava em coma. Bebi o pequeno copo de água e resolvi perguntar. - Quanto tempo eu estava em coma?

- Você dormiu bem, Bela Adormecida. Uma semana inteira. Tenho que assumir que Edward estava quase entrando em processo de loucura, mas graças a Deus você acordou. Ele estava um porre.

- Me conta o que aconteceu nessa semana! - Eu perguntei já agitada. As máquinas começaram a apitar devido a minha agitação. Edward se mexeu de repente e eu levei minhas mãos a sua cabeça para fazê-lo dormir novamente.

- Se você não ficar calma, vou te sedar. - Ele falou sério e eu fiz meu bico. - Não adianta com esse bico que não sou Edward.

- Chato. - Resmunguei.

- Bom, Edward ficou do seu lado todos os dias desde que você veio pra cá.

- Meu Deus! Mas e os pacientes dele?

- Você está falando com o médico que está cuidando deles provisoriamente. - Eu olhei confusa pra ele. - Estou no lugar do Edward enquanto ele está de licenç não tinha como atender as pessoas com você nesse estado.

- E o congresso? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Só a noite. Tentei levar Edward todos os dias, mas ele não quis. Ele só saia daqui quando os outros vinham te visitar. Entenda como Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Charlie... Você sabe.

- Ai meu Deus! Como está Alice? E meu pai?

- Tão péssimos né, mas o que importa é que você acordou. Vou providenciar alguns exames para ver se está tudo Ok e o mais rápido que puder te liberar desse hospital. Que tal?

- Soa como um plano maravilhoso. - Eu sorri para ele.

- Volto já. Fique quietinha aí. - Ele falou e eu dei língua pra ele.

- Como se eu pudesse sair daqui né. - Apontei pros fios ligados ao meu braço na máquina e Edward. Ele riu batendo a porta logo que saiu.

Continuei trabalhando minhas mãos nos cabelos de Edward e logo descendo para seu rosto. Pela forma que ele estava agora, ele deve ter tido dias horrorosos, e eu causei isso a ele. Recitei meu mantra pra ele enquanto o fazia carinho. "Estou bem. Não se preocupe". Repeti várias vezes. Eu finalmente estava bem. Suspirei aliviada com isso.

Notei que Edward estava prestes a acordar. Ele estava agitado e eu o encarava com expectativa para ver os seus olhos cor de menta olhando para mim. E finalmente ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Ele me olhava confuso como se tivesse em dúvida se estava sonhando ou não. Resolvi falar algo para comprovar que era realidade.

- Oi baby.

Assim que terminei de falar, ele se assustou levantando rápido da cadeira e se aproximando de mim. Suas mãos firmes tocaram meu rosto como se ele tivesse memorizando-o. Eu estava nervosa pela sua reação e quando eu ia começar a falar algo novamente, ele reagiu.

- Não acredito que você está acordada, meu anjo. - Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou toda o meu rosto desesperadamente, mas nunca beijando minha boca. - Você já falou com algum médico? - Confimei com a cabeça. - Meu Deus, obrigado. - Ele finalmente beijou meus lábios de forma tranquila e eu gemi de saudades dessa sensação.

- Edward...

- Não, eu preciso te falar uma coisa primeiro. Por favor. - Ele falou agitado. Eu o encarava esperando. - Eu te amo. Deus, como eu te amo. - Ele falou e meus olhos se encheram d'água. - Você está bem agora e pode ouvir isso. Eu te amo, Bella. Não chore, meu amor.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. - Falei fazendo minhas lágrimas caírem. Ele enxugou-as com a ponta de seus dedos. - Por favor, venha aqui. Me beija.

Edward se aproximou de mim e me beijou da forma mais apaixonada que poderia existir. Eu estava praticamente no céu quando ouvi uma porta se fechando e uma pessoa coçando a garganta. Edward logo parou o beijo e olhou para quem estava nos incomodando.

- Eu queria lembrar a vocês que isso ainda é um hospital. - Will falou sério, mas eu sabia que ele estava brincando. Edward sorriu nem se importando com o fato de Will ter nos pego naquele momento. - Não precisa ficar com vergonha Bella, mas isso não é o lugar nem a hora. - Ele falou me deixando mais vermelha que antes.

- Para de perturbar minha mulher, Will. O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu ia te acordar. Você estava quase esmagando a barriga dela. - Houve uma troca de olhares entre eles que eu não tinha compreendido. Edward rolou os olhos. - Bem, vamos fazer os exames em você e mandar você para um quarto normal. E Edward, você precisa sair daqui e avisar a todos que Bella acordou.

Edward se aproximou de mim e sussurrou. - Volto em breve. - Ele me beijou novamente e eu respondi seu beijo. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. - Falei enquanto Edward ia para a porta. Suspirei.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo... blá blá blá. - Will falou zombando.

- Will, pode se aproximar? - Ele chegou bem próximo de mim e eu dei um beliscão.

- Porra! Que inferno Bella. Tá maluca? - Ele perguntou esfregando o braço aonde eu havia apertado.

- Para você deixar de ser chato.

- Tá, tá. Vamos fazer logo os seus exames. - Ele resmungou. Os enfermeiros me colocaram numa maca e me levaram para uma sala.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto fazia todos aqueles exames. Edward chegou logo depois e ficou do meu lado em todo o momento. Se eu achava que não poderia ficar mais apaixonada por ele, eu estava errada. Ele me contou que avisou a todos sobre eu acordar e que em breve todos estariam aqui porque estavam ansiosos pra me ver.

Fui levada de volta ao quarto e fiquei sozinha com Edward. Me arrastei para o canto da cama para que ele pudesse deitar ao meu lado e ele entendeu o recado. Nós ficamos nos olhando por muito tempo até eu quebrar o silêncio.

- Foi tão ruim assim? - Eu perguntei sem graça e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu estava perdido. - Ele falou coçando o cabelo. - Nós precisamos conversar depois.

- Nós precisamos conversar nunca é uma coisa boa. Tenho que me preocupar? - Falei realmente com medo do que poderia vir.

- Não sobre isso. Relaxa meu anjo. Não é nada para se preocupar. - Ele falou e eu levei minha mão até seu rosto. Internamente, respirei aliviada.

- Você tá tão diferente. Sua barba tá tão grande. Seu cabelo então... Tá pior do que nunca. - Ele fez um cara de dor, brincando. - Mas eu gosto deles assim.

- Eu não sabia que você curtia uma barba grande. - Ele riu. - Mas, infelizmente, não posso mantê-la. Você sabe, né. - Fiz um bico e ele o beijou.

- Coloca doce na boca da criança e tira. Muito bonito, Edward Cullen.

- Eu só não tinha animo para tirar a barba. Era capaz de causar um acidente muito grande se eu tivesse uma gilete na minha mão. - Ele falou e eu arregalei os olhos assustada fazendo-o rir logo em seguida.

- Não fale isso nem de brincadeira. Deixa de ser bobo, Edward. Não achei graça nenhuma. - Falei com meu coração apertado por pensar em algo daquele tipo.

- Calma, meu amor. Estava brincando.

- Brincadeira sem graça. - Falei séria.

- Desculpa. - Ele me deu um selinho. - Eu já falei que te amo hoje?

- Sim, mas eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvir isso. Eu esperei tanto por isso. - Falei sincera e aprofundei nosso beijo. Infelizmente, uma batida na porta nos separou antes do que realmente desejavamos.

- Entra. - Edward falou se arrumando ao meu lado da cama.

Alice e meu pai estavam parados na porta do meu quarto me encarando. Edward saiu do meu lado e eu só estiquei os braços para que Alice, que estava com os olhos cheios d'água, viesse me abraçar. Meu pai só me olhava, afastado de mim o suficiente para sussurrar algo para Edward e ele responder. Em um momento eu o vi limpando as lágrimas que saíram teimosas de seus olhos. Meu pai nunca chorava. Voltei a prestar atenção nos soluços da minha irmã.

- Calma Sis. Já to bem e acordada.

- Você fala isso porque você não me viu deitada parecendo uma defunta.

- E nem vou ver. Onde já se viu...

- A cota de doença acabou. Vocês agora tem que estar empenhadas em me dar alegrias. Casamento, netos... essas coisas. - Procurei por Edward e não o achei. Meu pai logo notou o que eu estava fazendo. - Ele está lá fora. Só está nos dando espaço.

- Vem aqui pai...

Alice se afastou e deu seu espaço para ele. Meu pai me abraçou como se tivesse me perdido. Eu o abracei como pude.

- Mocinha, nunca mais faça isso. - Ele sussurrou com sua voz embargada. - Você quase provocou um enfarto.

- Não papai. Tudo acabou bem. A partir de agora é só alegria. - Eu sussurrei de volta o apertando mais forte.

Ele se afastou de mim olhando em meus olhos. - Bella, eu nunca cheguei a falar sobre isso com você, mas depois disso tudo que você passou eu preciso falar... - Seu rosto estava sério e eu não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. - ... Sobre seu casamento. Edward provou ser um homem digno de confiança. Espero que você cuide bem dele.

- Pai, você não tinha que ter essa conversa com ele? Afinal, eu sou sua filha e você tem que zelar por quem irá cuidar de mim... - Eu ri brincando com ele.

- Eu não preciso falar com ele, Bells. Ele me provou que pode cuidar de você melhor do que um dia eu já cuidei.

Uma batida na porta nos informava que alguém queria me ver. - Entra.

Edward entrou no quarto desconfortável e ele ficava adorável quando estava sem jeito. - Desculpa atrapalhar, mas a notícia que você acordou meio que se espalhou como pólvora. Tem um monte de gente querendo te ver. - Ele riu sem graça. - Você está bem com isso? Você não pode se cansar muito...

- Edward, eu dormi por uma semana. Estou mais do que descansada. - Ele me olhou sério e eu bufei. - Ok, prometo. Você não vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Eu vou ficar por perto. Só vou dar a chance dos outros conversarem com você. Quando o horário de visita acabar, eu estarei aqui e eles não. Tudo bem assim? - Ele perguntou meio confuso.

- Sim, contanto que você venha me visitar sempre. - Pisquei pra ele.

- Vocês estão mais grudados do que nunca ein... - Alice brincou fazendo Edward ficar com vergonha.

- Vou mandar os outros entrarem em 10 minutos. - Ele beijou minha fronte. - Você sabe. - Ele piscou pra mim enquanto ia em direção a porta e eu fiquei sorrindo que nem uma boba.

- Edward? - Ele olhou para mim só com o rosto dentro do quarto. - Você sabe também. - Ele sorriu e fechou a porta.

- O que diabos vocês sabem que a gente não sabe? - Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Alice, deixa de se meter nos assuntos da sua irmã. - Meu pai brigou com ela. - Voltando ao assunto, Edward e Will fizeram tudo o que podiam e não podiam por você aqui nesse hospital. Aliás, não só por você como pela gente tambem. Não sei quanto de visita você pode ter na UTI, mas você sempre tinha alguém conversando com você. Primeiro só Alice veio, depois eu e logo os outros.

- Edward só saia do seu quarto pra tomar banho e quando você tinha visita, ele ia pra uma sala dos médicos pra ficar sozinho. Ele trouxe roupas pra cá pro hospital e tomava banho aqui. Emmett já estava começando a falar que ele estava louco. - Alice falou e eu comecei a ficar com pena de Edward. - Ele não comia direito e nem Rosalie deu jeito. Graças a Deus você acordou senão ele provavelmente ficaria doente de fraqueza...

- Meu Deus! Eu não sabia que tinha sido tão ruim assim...

- Por isso falei aquilo Bells. Agora chega dessa conversa. Vamos deixar as outras pessoas entrarem.

- Obrigada por estarem aqui pra mim. É tão bom estar com vocês de novo. - Falei emocionada.

- Nós estaremos sempre com você, Sis. Sempre. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Podemos entrar agora? - Emmett perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Você já entrou Emmett! - Alice falou rolando os olhos.

Em nenhum momento da tarde eu fiquei sozinha. Emmett e Jasper me fizeram rir tanto que eu cheguei a chorar. Era notório o quanto eles estavam felizes. E vendo-os felizes, me deixava também. Edward não ficou muito comigo dando espaço para meus familiares e amigos. Eu agradeci a ele por esse momento, mas eu o queria do meu lado. Alice notou o meu incômodo e piscou pra mim saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Ela tinha me entendido. Porém havia outra pessoa que me conhecia tão bem quanto Alice.

- Pequena, que irritação é essa? Nós estamos te perturbando?

- Não. Eu só queria saber onde tá o Edward.

- Meu Deus! - Ele falou levantando as mãos. - Ele ficou do seu lado o tempo todo, parecia um carrapato.

- Não fale assim dele Emmett! E eu estava dormindo oras, não aproveitei ele aqui. - Briguei com ele.

- Eu tô...

- Você não tá nada grandão. Acabou o horário de visitas e a Bella já se cansou demais. - Alice falou levando todo mundo pra porta. - Vamos deixar Bella descansar.

- Bella, você sabe que eu estava brincando né? - Emmett falou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Sim, grandão. Só não quero que você fale mal de Edward. Eu não gosto que falem mal de quem eu amo.

- Wow! Você o ama? Precisamos conversar...

- Emmett, amanhã. Sai fora. - Alice falou séria fazendo Emmett bufar. Eu e Alice escondemos um sorriso.

- Senti sua falta Bella... Adormecida. - Ele piscou pra mim já quase fechando a porta. - Até amanhã.

- Emmett... - Chamei. Ele me encarou esperando eu continuar. - Senti sua falta também. Eu te amo!

- Eu também pequena. - Ele saiu fechando a porta deixando apenas Alice dentro.

- Obrigada Sis. - Eu a chamei pra um abraço. - Te amo demais.

- Nossa, eu também te amo. Você está tão amorosa.

- Depois dessa experiência de quase morte, eu preciso deixar claro tudo o que eu sinto por todos. Ai! - Esfreguei meu braço onde ela me beliscou.

- Não fale assim nunca mais. Depois precisamos conversar... - Ela piscou pra mim e eu sabia o que ela queria saber. Uma batida nos assustou fazendo Alice levantar da cama. - Seu príncipe encantado está esperando. Até amanhã.

Edward entrou no quarto com um sorriso que não chegava ao seus olhos. Algo me dizia que ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Ele se despediu de Alice e logo veio para o meu lado na cama.

- Como foi hoje com todo mundo? - Ele perguntou curioso. – A propósito, obrigado por me defender de Emmett. – Ele falou rolando os olhos.

- Senti sua falta aqui. E não fiz mais do que minha obrigação de defender meu marido maravilhoso. - Falei manhosa ganhando um beijo casto em meus lábios.

- E só pra constar, você mereceu o beliscão da sua irmã. – Ele me olhou sério.

- Só falei a verdade. – Notei o quanto ele estava tenso. - Edward, o que houve?

- O que houve o que? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Dor de cabeça, no corpo ou cansaço?

- Não, nada disso. Agora para de me enrolar e me conta. - Falei olhando em seus olhos e ele suspirou.

- A verdade é que não sei como te falar isso. Sendo sincero. – Ele começou a passar a mão no cabelo nervoso.

- Você está me deixando nervosa. Você não me traiu ou algo do tipo, né?

- Não! Claro que não Bella... Deus, você duvida de mim assim?

- Não duvido, mas você ta nervoso e não sabe como me explicar. Quer que eu pense o que?

- Realmente, mas não é nada disso. – Ele respirou fundo e continuou. – Lembra sobre o nosso feriado de Ação de Graças? – Eu confirmei com a cabeça confusa. – Nós conversamos bastante sobre um assunto específico.

Eu tentei lembrar as conversas que tivemos, mas só o que eu lembrava era saber que Edward estava do meu lado após saber sobre a verdade. Tentei lembrar dos detalhes daquele dia...

- Isso aqui é pra você. – Ele colocou um presente na minha mão e eu o olhei confusa. Era uma caixa quadrada bem bonita.

- Hoje é um dia especial? – Olhei para ele tentando me lembrar se fazíamos algum aniversario de compromisso ou por assim dizer.

- Vai passar a ser. Abra. – Ele falou ansioso pela minha demora.

Abri a caixinha e definitivamente eu não estava preparada para o que estava lá dentro. Um minúsculo par de sapatinhos na cor branca estavam na caixa. Eu os peguei e encarei por um longo tempo. Ele queria dizer que gostaria de tentar, certo? Era essa a idéia daquele sapatinho. Olhei para o fundo da caixa e me deparei com um cartão escrito "Parabéns mamãe". Fiquei em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de finalmente perguntar.

- Edward, é isso mesmo o que eu estou lendo? – Falei com meus olhos cheios d'água. Mãe. Eu ia ser mãe. Esse era o assunto que eu mais falei com Edward durante o feriado. Sobre ser mãe e o meu medo por conta da minha doença.

- Sim, meu amor. - Ele sentou de frente pra mim vendo que eu estava chorando. Lágrimas de felicidade corriam pelo meu rosto. – Pelo amor de Deus Bella, não estou conseguindo interpretar sua reação. Fala alguma coisa.

- É claro que eu tô feliz! Eu não consigo me aguentar de tanta felicidade! Deus, era o que eu mais queria! - Falei quase soluçando e assim que terminei de falar, questionei-o. - Você também queria essa criança né? - Falei com medo. Eu não lembro de Edward falando que gostaria de ter uma criança.

- Como eu não vou querer uma criança que é metade minha e sua, meu amor! É lógico que eu amei a ideia. Eu só não sabia como falar com você isso depois de tudo que você passou. Eu estava tão confuso esse tempo todo...

- Alguém sabe sobre isso? – Eu perguntei tentando me recuperar. As lágrimas ainda saíam de meus olhos sem minha autorização. Eu ia ser mãe. Eu não estava acreditando.

- Eu achei que seria melhor se nós dois contássemos isso, mas se você não acordasse, eu iria contar a todos. Graças a Deus você acordou. Will que descobriu que você estava grávida quando ele pediu uns exames depois da operação. Will contou a Andrew e Harry. Só nós quatro sabemos.

- Você aguentou isso tudo sem falar com ninguém da família? – Perguntei e Edward confirmou. – Me abraça, por favor.

Edward me abraçou forte e novas lágrimas começaram a aparecer. Notei que Edward também estava chorando, mas não falei nada. Estávamos curtindo o momento. Nada como um filho para selar nosso amor.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Falei abraçando-o ainda mais forte. – Não acredito que você me deu essa notícia maravilhosa. Eu queria tanto ser mãe...

- Agora não tem mais o que temer, amor. E eu sempre vou estar do seu lado. Eu te amo. – Ele falou soltando do meu abraço e beijando minha fronte. – Quando vamos falar isso para todos?

- Talvez no Natal... – Falei pensando no assunto. Edward me olhou curioso. – Quero curtir esse meu momento com você. – Pisquei para ele.

Esse momento seria único e eu queria aproveitar do lado da pessoa que eu amava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Hey! Infelizmente a fic está chegando ao fim... O que vocês acharam desse momento da Bella e do Edward? Me contem absolutamente tudo! :) __Próximo capítulo é o último da fic. :( Teremos o epílogo e uma cena extra que eu não sei quando virá, então mantenham-se ligadas na minha página aqui no ! Quem não tem usuário aqui, deixe seu e-mail para eu poder avisar quando escrever algo!_

_Também pretendo escrever uma O/S que está na minha cabeça desde o ano passado, mas prometi que só escreveria assim que acabasse de escrever essa fic. Então, teremos surpresas em um futuro próximo. Obrigada desde já a todas. E provavelmente o próximo capítulo vem só depois do carnaval! Vou tentar usar esse tempo do feriado para escrever o epílogo e a cena extra. Me desejem sorte! :)_

_Beijos,  
><em>_Bruna!_


	39. XXXIX

_**Bella POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_  
>Eu estava deitada encarando o teto pelo o que eu acreditava ser mais de horas, o que era apenas um resumo do meu tédio em casa. Eu já estava pronta para sair de casa só a espera de Will e Edward chegarem. Will saiu para encontrar Edward e eu sabia que eles precisavam do momento deles algumas vezes. E mesmo o meu marido sendo todo carinhoso e não se contendo em manter sua mão longe da minha barriga, eu estava tentando não ficar chateada com essa saída. Afinal de contas, Edward não era obrigado a ficar do meu lado só porque eu estava grávida dele. Só isso.<p>

Esses hormônios de gravidez estavam me deixando completamente maluca. Todos os meus sentimentos mais escondidos estavam sendo revelados, meus medos sendo expostos e eu não tinha pra quem contar. O que eu tinha na cabeça afinal de esperar até o natal pra contar a notícia pra todo mundo? Eu sabia que eu podia contar com Edward, mas ele não estava aqui e eu precisava dele agora. Eu não ia ligar pra ele e assustá-lo. Eu deveria ser forte e esperar ele chegar. Hoje eu contaria a todo mundo a respeito da gravidez. Eu estaria bem com isso e não ficaria tão dependente de Edward ou de Will.

Esses dois me fizeram sofrer nessas semanas que eu estava em casa. Will devolveu os pacientes de Edward e ficava comigo em casa, pegando no meu pé e me fazendo comer de 3 em 3 horas. Eu pensei que era chato lidar com a super proteção de Edward até conhecer a de Will. E ele sempre vinha com aquelas piadas de que eu vivia caindo e que não queria nada acontecendo com o seu sobrinho. Sim, ele assumiu que seria um menino e nada tirava isso da cabeça. Ele até chegou a comprar algumas roupas de um time de futebol da Inglaterra me fazendo rolar os olhos. Edward não falava nada porque ele sabia que era inútil. Eu já não conseguia manter meu autocontrole e sempre reclamava com Will. Parecia um hospício aquele apartamento.

Eu lembro como se fosse ontem do dia que eu cheguei em casa. Consegui ser liberada mais cedo por ter dois médicos em casa, mas eu não sabia que eu ia me arrepender amargamente assim que coloquei os pés no apartamento. Tínhamos parado e comprado uma comida na rua já que estava tarde para cozinhar. Nós comemos em silêncio na sala e quando ia me levantar para levar o meu prato para a cozinha, Will mandou eu sentar e levou meu prato. Edward me olhou sabendo que eu estava a ponto de explodir e só olhava a cena de longe, com um certo divertimento.

_- Will, você pode parar de me tratar como uma inválida? Eu posso ir até a cozinha!_

_- Bella, você é uma afronta a gravidade. Eu estou protegendo meu sobrinho.__- Você não sabe se é menino ou menina._

_- Eu tenho certeza que será um menino. - Ele falou convicto. - Ensinaremos tudo pra ele. Como ser um homem de verdade. - Ele falou divagando._

_- E se for menina? - Perguntei irônica. - Vocês vão colocar no convento por acaso?_

_- Er... - Ele falou sem graça. Edward ria descaradamente. - Edward que decidiu isso pra ela. Ele será um pai bom, mesmo sendo tão antiquado a pensar dessa forma né? - Ele olhou rindo pra Edward enquanto o sorriso que estava antes em seu rosto morria. Eu olhei séria pra ele não querendo acreditar naquilo. - Boa noite e não discutam sobre qual convento ela vai ainda. Afinal, nem sabemos o sexo do bebe!_

_- Edward... - Falei respirando fundo. Ele veio se sentar do meu lado. - Diz que isso é mentira._

_- Bella, olha pra mim. - Olhei em seus olhos e vi seu rosto despreocupado. - Claro que eu não falei isso. Quem falou isso foram eles. Andrew, Harry e Will. - Ele falou alternando beijos em todo o meu rosto. - Eu nunca faria isso com minha filha._

_- Ah bom... - Falei curtindo seus beijos em mim. - Isso é injusto. Não fique me distraindo assim...!_

_- Você está gostando que eu sei. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido._

_- Você prefere menino ou menina? - Perguntei enquanto íamos para o quarto. Já estava tarde e Edward ia voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte bem cedo._

_- Eu quero ter pelo menos um menino e uma menina. Não me importa quem vem primeiro. E você? - Entramos em nosso quarto e fomos direto para cama._

_- Não tenho preferências também. Eu amo a ideia de ter crescendo uma metade sua em mim... - Falei sonhadora. Deitei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto. Edward me puxou para ele fazendo minha cabeça descansar em seu peito enquanto passava uma das suas mãos pela minha barriga._

_- Eu também, meu amor... Não vejo a hora. - Ele falou me beijando de uma forma de tirar o meu fôlego.  
><em>

O carinho de Edward desde quando ele me falou até agora foi incondicional. Eu estava mais apaixonada por ele do que eu poderia estar por qualquer outra pessoa. Sua proteção e sua mania em sempre colocar a mão na minha barriga quase nos colocaram em maus lençóis. Estávamos em um jantar para comemorar minha recuperação. Flashes daquela conversa me vem até hoje e eu relembro sempre o dia que eu quase fui pega. Conversávamos sobre a minha recuperação até que Emmett faz uma pergunta simples.

_- Essa operação de Bella corrigiu qualquer problema que ela possivelmente teve, tem ou terá? - Emmett se direcionou pra Edward e Will. Eu não estava entendendo o porque da pergunta então resolvi prestar bastante atenção._

_- Sim. Eu "consertei" ela. Ela tá boa como um touro. - Will falou orgulhoso._

_- Já que a Bells está bem novamente e já se recuperou... Que tal fazermos a nossa comemoração de Natal? - Jasper questionou._

_- O que significa uma comemoração de Natal? - Edward perguntou curioso. Já previa a explosão dos meus dois seguranças._

_- Sairmos pra uma boate e comemoramos o nosso Natal juntos. Regado a bebida e dança. O que acham?_

_- Nem pensar! - Will falou sério._

_- De jeito nenhum. - Edward falou e eu rolei meus olhos. Os outros olhavam esperando uma resposta. - Bella não tem nem um mês operada. Você já quer ela num lugar com música alta?_

_- Mas você disse que ela estava bem como um touro Will... - Alice perguntou assustada com a reação dos dois._

_- Sim, mas para fazer coisas normais e não uma boate né. Depois da virada do ano, vocês convidam. - Will falou sabendo que eles nunca me chamariam grávida. Bufei._

_- Alguma coisa amor? - Edward perguntou baixinho com um semblante preocupado._

_- Não. Só vendo vocês dois se enrolando e me tratando como se fosse uma doente. - Ele beijou minha bochecha.  
><em>_  
>- É só para o seu bem.<em>

_- Vocês são estranhos, sabiam? - Rosalie comentou despreocupadamente. Alice encarava Edward e eu sabia que algo grande estava vindo._

_- Edward, você tem uma queda por barrigas? - Alice perguntou e eu sabia que era isso que ela estava estranhando. Senti Edward tenso ao meu lado. Será que eu teria que assumir isso agora?_

_- Sininho, desde pequena eu ouço que Edward tem alguma coisa por barrigas... - Rosalie falou e eu suspirei aliviada. Edward também relaxou - Mamãe sempre conta essa história. Você com certeza deve ter ouvido isso._

_- Obrigado Rose por divulgar essas coisas assim... - Ele falou fingindo estar chateado e Rosalie apenas deu de ombros._

_- Eu não sabia que era um segredo..._

Na hora eu fiquei muito tensa, mas agora eu estava rindo do pavor do Edward ao quase se entregar duas vezes sobre a minha gravidez.

Graças a minha operação, as meninas não me incluíram no grupo de discussão do Natal. Elas estavam empolgadas em fazer outro feriado juntos. Como Emmett e Jasper estavam ligados a Rose e Alice respectivamente e eu casada com Edward, juntar todas as famílias em um lugar só nos poupava dor de cabeça de ficar pulando de casa em casa para cada um ver seus familiares. E nesse ano ainda tínhamos a presença especial de Will. Eu nunca perguntei onde a família dele estava com medo de ouvir algo macabro como "meus pais tão mortos" ou "eu não falo com meus pais". Ele se sentia bem com a gente e eu adorava a presença de Will. Talvez não quando ele estava sendo todo protetor.

Eu suspirei aliviada sabendo que poderia colocar a culpa na minha operação, mesmo sabendo que eu estava evitando o estresse para não complicar a minha gravidez. Hoje eu seria uma espectadora e a curiosidade estava me corroendo.

- Posso saber por que ou por quem você está suspirando? - Edward entrou no nosso quarto totalmente alegre. Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo nos lábios e depois depositou um beijo em minha barriga. Esse simples gesto me deixou com os olhos cheios d'água. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele já me perguntou preocupado.

- Hormônios. - Eu ri sem jeito para ele. Era óbvio que ele não tinha acreditado e logo me encarou esperando uma resposta minha mais convincente. - Não é nada. Eu só estou chata.

- Você não está chata. Me conta o que tá acontecendo com você. Lembra que nós combinamos de falar tudo o que um tá sentindo pro outro? - Ele sentou na cama e me puxou para o seu colo. Eu coloquei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço com vergonha do que eu falaria a seguir.

- Eu sei que nós combinamos, mas eu me sinto tão ridícula de falar isso pra você... - Falei ainda escondida no seu pescoço.

- Bella? - Ele me chamou e eu me escondi ainda mais. - Quero ver seus olhos, amor. - Eu gemi e sai do meu esconderijo seguro para encontrar aqueles dois olhos verdes fixos nos meus. - Pode me contar tudo. Eu não irei julgar o que você sente.

- Eu só me senti sozinha essa tarde. Você saiu com Will e eu fiquei aqui no apartamento e com meus medos e assombrações aparecendo e eu não podia nem ligar pra ninguém para me ajudar a passar por isso, mas eu sei que são os hormônios, mas eu não queria ser dependente de você... - Edward encostou seus lábios nos meus para me calar e eu não resisti a beijá-lo de uma maneira necessitada. Eu o amava de uma tal forma que eu nem sabia explicar.

- Por que você não me ligou? - Ele perguntou e eu senti que sua voz estava um pouco magoada.

- Eu não queria estragar sua saída com Will. Vocês precisam de momentos sozinhos e desde que ele chegou, vocês não fizeram nada só vocês. E eu me sinto culpada por isso. - Falei me sentindo aliviada por estar expondo o que me estava me deixando agoniada essa tarde.

- Will sabe que isso acontecerá porque ele sabe o quanto eu amo você e que eu raramente deixaria de sair com você para sair só com ele...

- Mas me deixou hoje. - Eu resmunguei baixinho, fazendo-o rir.

- Como eu ia comprar o seu presente de Natal com você ao meu lado? Will foi comprar alguns presentes que estavam faltando e eu aproveitei para comprar o seu já que você não estava perto.

- Sério? - Eu perguntei com mais vergonha do que eu já estava. Ele confirmou com a cabeça me fazendo gemer. - Que situação embaraçosa. Quero que abra um buraco no chão para eu me enfiar. - Ele riu de mim.

- Você quer receber seu presente agora ou lá na hora dos presentes? - Edward perguntou ainda achando graça de mim.

- Na hora dos presentes. Já estou envergonhada demais.

- Porque você estaria? Eu sou seu marido, estamos apenas conversando... Não há nada do que se envergonhar Bella. Agora deixa eu ir tomar meu banho senão é capaz de Alice vir aqui nos buscar. Você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto ela fica ansiosa com eventos. - E eu ri porque eu sabia que era verdade.

Enquanto Edward tomava seu banho, eu peguei as cópias da primeira ultra-sonografia do nosso pequeno bebe. Passei minha mão na minha barriga tentando sentir mais uma vez a criança que crescia dentro de mim. Nossa primeira consulta foi emocionante. Era óbvio que não dava para ver qual seria o sexo do bebe já que eu tinha menos de 3 meses, mas ouvir o seu coração reverbar pela sala do consultório se tornou o meu som favorito em todo mundo. Eu e Edward chorávamos de emoção ao ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem com o nosso bebe. Eu não via a hora de poder contar a todos. Edward estava tão radiante naquele dia que já estava cogitando fazer uma ultra-sonografia 3D para descobrirmos mais rápido o sexo do bebe e se ele teria meu nariz ou sua boca... As lembranças desse dia me fizeram mais uma vez ficar com os olhos marejados.

- Malditos hormônios. - Eu resmunguei mais uma vez indo em direção ao espelho que eu tinha preso na minha parede e limpando meus olhos.

- O que houve minha chorona? - Edward apareceu atrás de mim apenas vestindo sua cueca boxer e eu perdi um bom tempo analisando o seu corpo. - Você está me checando? - Ele perguntou rindo.

- Não posso? - Perguntei e me virei de costas para o espelho. - Você é meu marido e você já ouviu falar que as grávidas ficam um pouco insaciáveis nesse período. - Falei passando as minhas mãos na lateral do seu corpo fazendo-o se arrepiar. Eu adorava saber a reação que eu dava a ele. Ele se aproximou de mim falando bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Você pode o que você quiser, meu amor. Você é minha assim como eu sou seu. - Ele falou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e me fazendo gemer. Eu já estava prestes a pular em cima do meu marido quando ouvi uma batida alta na porta.

- Seus coelhos! Parem já o que diabos vocês estão fazendo e vamos logo. Eu já estou com fome. - Will falou alto quebrando a tensão que estava entre Edward e eu. Eu rosnei pra ele.

- Você precisa de uma mulher, Will. Para ver se você para de empatar os outros. - Falei berrando e Edward começou a rir enquanto pegava sua calça.

- Na volta, amor. Eu faço Will ficar hospedado na casa dos meus pais hoje para o apartamento ser só nosso. O que acha? - Ele perguntou já fechando o botão de sua calça caqui. Ele ficava tão lindo com ela.

- Maravilhoso. - Ele colocou uma blusa gola alta e seu sobretudo para o frio e estendeu a mão para mim. Ele ficava extremamente irresistível quando colocava roupas de frio.

- O que você disse?

- Só estou tendo pensamentos pervertidos com você e a sua roupa. Agora vamos, senão Will nos tira desse quarto a força. - Abri a porta e fomos em direção ao quarto.

- Finalmente vocês, ein... - Will falou achando graça.

- Eu juro que arranjarei uma mulher pra você urgente. Você anda precisando de uma... - Edward tapou a minha boca com a mão.

- O que tá acontecendo com essa mulher meu Deus? Isso tudo por uma foda empatada? - Will questionou e eu dei um tapa nele. - Eita, agressiva. Vamos Edward, sua mulher está possuída.

- Bella, calma amor... Você ficar agitada desse jeito não é bom pro nosso bebe. - Respirei fundo e segui as palavras que Edward me falou.

- Ok. Vamos. - Falei e fingi não escutar quando Will me chamou de estranha.

Enquanto estava no carro, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como falar sobre a minha gravidez na frente de toda a minha família. Fiz questão de imprimir uma imagem do meu bebe para todos para esse anúncio se tornar mais fácil. Eu não sei se seria. Tudo o que sei é que eu tinha Edward do meu lado e ele com certeza estaria lá para me ajudar.

O porteiro já me conhecia então não embarreirou nossa entrada. Pegamos os presentes que nós compramos e fomos em direção ao elevador. Assim que chegamos no apartamento do meu pai, meu queixo simplesmente caiu. Todo o apartamento tinha flocos de neve de mentirinha espalhados e toda a decoração de Natal próxima a lareira. Eu logo imaginei minha criança correndo animada pelo apartamento e eu que nem uma doida correndo atrás dela para não se machucar...

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! - Alice falou me abraçando. - Pensei que vocês só fossem chegar pra troca de presentes.

- E o exagero, Alice? - Perguntei rindo pra minha irmã.

- Não é exagero Bella, são quase 11 horas. A mesa está quase toda pronta. - Não tinha me dado conta do horário.

- Reclame com Edward e Will que saíram pra comprar presentes ainda hoje. - Falei piscando pro Edward.

- Se eu fosse você, eu reclamaria com a Bella que ficou... - Dei uma cotovelada nele para impedir de falar o que ele iria falar. - ... uma hora se arrumando. Ouch. - Ele falou passando as mãos nas costelas.

- Então vamos logo. Todos estão aqui já.

Entramos e cumprimentamos todos que estavam presentes. Alice realmente não estava brincando quando disse que só faltava a gente. Eu e Edward conversamos um pouco com Emmett e Rosalie quando notei no canto da sala Will conversando sozinho com Leah. Cutuquei meu marido e mostrei a ele o que tinha chamado minha atenção.

- Será que rola alguma coisa? - Emmett perguntou curioso e olhando para onde eu tinha apontado.

- Tomara. Acho que Leah conseguiria facilmente domar o difícil Doutor William. - Falei fazendo os três rirem.

- Você volta a trabalhar quando, pequena? - Emmett perguntou e eu senti meus olhos brilharem com a pergunta. Eu finalmente voltaria a ser útil.

- Graças a Deus depois das festas de final de ano. Eu não vejo a hora. É um saco ficar em casa sem fazer nada. - Olhei séria para Edward e ele piscou pra mim. - E ainda vou ficar sem meus dois cães de guarda. Quão bom isso pode ser? - Falei dando a língua para Edward.

Sue apareceu na sala e avisou a todos que o jantar seria servido. Estava quase chegando a hora. Edward apertou minha mão apenas para eu notar que ele estava ao meu lado. Provavelmente ele sentiu que eu fiquei tensa de repente. Sentamos todos a mesa, tendo Esme do lado de Edward e Will sentado ao meu lado. Eu pedi a meu pai para falar antes de todos começarmos a comer. Peguei o envelope com as imagens e passei na mão de um a um pedindo a todos para não abrirem até eu falar. Will piscou para mim para me dar confiança.

- Bom, eu gostaria de falar algo... - Falei já tendo a atenção de todos após a entrega do envelope. Edward segurava minha mão para me dar força. - Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês por estarem do meu lado e do Edward...

- Se ele deixasse... - Will falou resmungando. Lancei um olhar sério para ele e ele calou a boca.

- ... no final do mês passado. Eu não posso imaginar o quão difícil deve ter sido para vocês terem me visto daquela forma. Não faço idéia e pretendo não ter nenhuma também. - Ri sem graça.

- Não fizemos nada que não gostaríamos. Você é a nossa família, pequena. - Emmett disse me deixando emocionada. Balancei a cabeça tentando não chorar agora.

- Para aproveitar esse momento de Natal e estarmos comemorando o nascimento do menino Jesus... Eu gostaria de falar com vocês outra coisa. Podem abrir os envelopes... - Edward levantou e ficou do meu lado me abraçando. Todos olhavam para a imagem que estava dentro do envelope e depois eu senti todos os olhos em cima de mim. - Eu estou grávida.

- Ai meu Deus! - Alice berrou e saiu correndo para me abraçar.

Todos vieram me abraçar e consegui distinguir no barulho, a empolgação de Esme que seria avó. Notei que todas as mulheres estavam emocionadas e eu sabia que era pelo fato de Deus ter me abençoado com uma criança após um problema tão sério que eu tinha vivido. Eu não tinha mais do que agradecer. Virei-me para Edward e ele me olhava enquanto sua mãe ainda o abraçava. Minha família inteira estava feliz por mim e isso me fez ficar mais radiante do que eu já estava.

Assim que todos começaram a ir para os seus lugares, Edward levantou e pediu um minuto de atenção.

- Agora que todos estão sabendo da novidade, eu gostaria de falar algo também. - Olhei pra Edward confusa. O que ele queira falar que eu não tava sabendo?

- Outra surpresa, Edward? Vocês querem me matar do coração... - Esme falou ainda emocionada que seria avó.

- Eu estou sabendo tanto quanto você Esme. - Falei sorrindo e tranquilizando-a.

- Bom, eu quero fazer dois pedidos a minha querida Bella. Na frente de todos, é claro. - Olhei para ele esperando o que ele gostaria de me pedir. - O primeiro é: Eu quero que você assine os papeis do divócio. - Eu tenho certeza que não ouvi direito. Não só eu, como todos ficaram assustados.

- Como assim, Edward? - Rosalie tomou minha frente e perguntou. Depois de anunciarmos a minha gravidez, ele queria os papeis do divórcio?

- Isso mesmo que você entendeu, Lindinha. Eu quero me divorciar de Bella. - Eu estava chocada. Não sabia nem o que falar. Todos estavam falando um por cima do outro e ninguém ouvia ninguém.

- Filho, o que você tá fazendo? Você quer me matar de vergonha? - Esme perguntou a beira das lágrimas.

- Minha filha fala que tá gravida de você e você quer se separar? - Charlie falou com raiva e bateu na mesa. - Você está maluco Edward? - Olhei para Esme que estava tão horrorizada quanto eu.

- Calma Charlie. Eu tenho certeza que você ouviu bem e não, eu não estou maluco. Nem quero matar você de vergonha mãe. Eu sei que você vai ter orgulho de mim. Antes que todos vocês queiram me matar, por motivos que eu entenderia, eu tenho o segundo pedido a fazer.

- O que? - Meu filho ia nascer num ambiente completamente diferente do que eu havia pensado para ele. - Eu não sei se quero ouvir. - Falei e um soluço rompeu de mim. Óbvio que eu iria chorar.

- Bella... - Ele me chamou trazendo a minha atenção para ele - Não chore. Não há motivos para chorar. - Ele limpou com os seus dedos as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. - Eu quero que nossos filhos tenham orgulho de seus pais. Não quero que eles saibam que nos casamos por impulso, mesmo que isso nos tenha forçado a nos relacionar. Eu não me arrependo de nada, mas eu não quero que essa seja a sua única lembrança de casamento. Uma noite em Vegas que todos nem lembram o que aconteceu que nos rendeu um cheque e um casamento indesejado por você. - Ele falou rindo e eu ri de nervoso com aquela lembrança.

- Eu não estou entendendo Edward. O que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero que você tenha fotos vestida de noiva. Toda mulher tem sonho de casar de forma convencional e nós pulamos isso. Eu não quero privar você de entrar com Charlie e finalmente virar a Sra. Cullen apesar de você já ser. Eu quero ter a honra de ter a primeira dança depois de casados... - Ele riu e eu que antes estava sendo traída por algumas lágrimas, estava chorando descontroladamente. Olhei para o lado e todas as mulheres da mesa choravam. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer a seguir. Ele se ajoelhou do meu lado e pegou uma caixa preta de veludo que tinha em sua calça. Meu coração pulava incontrolavelmente e eu pensei que fosse ter um enfarto. - Futura mamãe Bella, você aceita se casar comigo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _Acaboooou! Muito obrigada a todas que chegaram até aqui e leram esse bando de baboseiras que eu escrevi. Foi minha primeira fic e eu espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado. Desculpe pelos erros de português e etc, mas como eu não tinha beta, eu lia e relia então sempre passa um ou outro, né? Então, é isso. Tem o epílogo (que já está escrito) e mais uma cena extra (que eu estou escrevendo e tá difícil pra sair, sabe) sobre o casamento deles em Vegas. E tenho uma ideia de O/S na minha cabeça matutando desde Julho, acho. Eu pretendo escrevê-la assim que terminar a cena extra, então, fiquem ligados na minha página do . Quem não tem o cadastro aqui e deseja receber um aviso por e-mail ou twitter ou qualquer coissa, deixa na review que eu mandarei. Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todas vocês pelo apoio e reviews! :)_

_Nos vemos em breve!  
>Beijos,<br>Bruna!  
><em>


	40. XL - Epílogo

_**Edward POV  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_  
>Estava sentando em meu escritório trabalhando em meu mais novo estudo para o pós doutorado. Meus livros abertos e meu notebook a postos para meu trabalho. Eu já estava a um bom tempo digitando minhas teorias já que minhas mãos estavam cansadas. Resolvi descansar um pouco e fechei o notebook dando de cara com algumas fotos em minha mesa do escritório. Do lado esquerdo tinha uma foto do meu casamento com Bella. Ela estava tão linda.<p>

Foi engraçado como nosso casamento tinha sido realizado. Bella com medo de se estressar por causa da gravidez, deixou tudo na mão de Alice. Sim, Bella quis casar grávida. E não era qualquer barriga de gravidez. Era uma barriga de gêmeos. Isso nos pegou totalmente desprevenidos. Eu não sabia que minha mãe tinha uma irmã gêmea que morreu logo depois de alguns dias de nascida. Se antes estávamos felizes com a hipótese de ter apenas um filho, naquele momento estávamos radiantes. Óbvio que o cuidado com ela foi maior fazendo ela mais parecer uma panela de pressão do que outra coisa. Ela não parava de bufar com o excesso de cuidado ao seu redor.

Ela estava com 5 meses - com a barriga tendo seu destaque quando entrava no corredor com Charlie e, mesmo assim, ela estava deslumbrante - quando subimos ao altar e finalmente fizemos nossos votos como qualquer pessoa normal. Nosso casamento foi realizado numa campina que Alice e Bella brincavam quando eram pequenas e foi uma surpresa para minha esposa, que não parava de chorar enquanto vinha de encontro a mim. Logo depois, quando o casamento acabou, ela falou que aquela campina era local de brincadeiras entre os pais, Alice e Bella. E estando ali, ela relembrou de Renee. Alice e ela ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo e ninguém foi capaz de interromper aquele momento mesmo atrasando a recepção e outros detalhes do casamento como a lua de mel.

Ao lado da foto do nosso casamento, tinha uma minha e de Bella na nossa lua de mel no Tahiti. Só tivemos uma semana para aproveitá-lo já que eu não tinha ferias para tirar e nem iria pedir ao Dr. Volturi. Eu já o tinha explorado bastante com tudo que aconteceu com Bella e ela concordou em tirarmos apenas aqueles sete dias que foram aproveitados ao máximo. Usamos aquele lugar paradisíaco para pegarmos sol já que morávamos em Seattle e a noite, bem, fazíamos o que todos os casais fazem em lua de mel.

Uma foto minha, Bella e das crianças assim que nasceram estava logo ao lado da foto do nosso casamento. Depois de longos 3 meses de espera, Bella deu entrada no hospital para o nascimento de nossos bebês. Ela estava tão mais calma do que eu. Até parecia que eu estava parindo. Ri sozinho desse detalhe. Agora, porque na hora eu estava quase surtando. Gravidez de gêmeos sempre era preocupante quando a mãe tinha problemas de pressão. Porém não passou de um exagero da minha parte. Bella teve Ethan Anthony Cullen primeiro e 5 minutos depois Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Eles eram os bebês mais lindos da maternidade e não fui eu que disse isso e nem Bella. Todas as enfermeiras babavam por nossos filhos e todos da nossa família também.

Ethan era o calmo dos dois enquanto Renesmee, apelidada como Nessie, era uma pestinha. Ter o apelido como o monstro do lago Ness era uma ideia do que sofríamos com ela. Ethan tinha nascido uma cópia fiel minha. Com olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados, todos o chamavam de mini-Edward, o que o deixava revoltado já que ele tinha um nome - palavras dele. Nessie já puxou o lado de Bella com os cabelos castanhos, mas com meus olhos verdes. E era totalmente apegada a mim. Queria fazer tudo comigo e foi um sacrifício ficar sozinho hoje para terminar meu trabalho, já que ela adorava ficar conversando comigo sobre coisas relacionadas medicina. Embora fosse muito pequena, eu tinha certeza que ela seguiria os passos do pai.

Selecionar os padrinhos das crianças foi o mais difícil, afinal eram muitos tios. Ethan tinha como padrinhos Will e Leah. No natal em que informamos a gravidez de Bella, eles acabaram achando bastante coisas em comum e um clima começou a rolar. Eu nunca imaginei que Will fosse homem de uma mulher só, mas Leah colocou ele no caminho certo. Ele acabou abandonando Londres e começou a trabalhar na clínica já que Dr. Taylor Johnson havia se aposentado. Ele que havia comprado meu antigo apartamento. Já os padrinhos de Nessie eram Emmett e Alice. Era absurdo o quanto ela os amava e os obedecia. Nessie via em Alice um ícone fashion. Elas saiam juntas para comprar roupas como se fossem duas adultas e não uma adulta e uma criança. Era engraçado acompanhar as tiradas dos dois já que eles tinham os padrinhos mais pirados existentes.

E os tios, então? Nem se fala... Ethan e Nessie conseguiram conquistar todos e nos manter na palma de suas pequenas mãozinhas. Eu lembro quando soube da gravidez de Bella e quando falei com Harry e Andrew a respeito de ser uma menina... Eles logo falaram que ela iria para o convento. E por incrível que pareça, eles eram os tios mais ciumentos. Acredito por não estar perto sempre. Os feriados mais longos eles passavam aqui em Seattle e eles nunca perderam um aniversário sequer. Nessie sempre pedia para falar com os tios com jeito engraçado de falar e eles forçavam mais o sotaque fazendo-a ficar que nem uma boba olhando para a tela do computador. Eles foram os únicos que não mudaram e continuavam pulando de galho em galho a procura de uma mulher ideal. Jasper nunca assumiu, mas ele tinha ciumes de Nessie com eles. E eu olhava tudo de longe e achava engraçado.

E a última foto, mas não menos importante, era uma na nossa nova casa. Eu, Bella e as crianças brincando no quintal durante um churrasco. Resolvemos nos mudar do apartamento dois anos após o nascimento das crianças quando notamos que aquele espaço apertado para a energia dos dois não ia dar certo. Nós tentamos e adorávamos aquele lugar ja que os tios estavam próximos e poderiam nos ajudar sempre, mas depois de um tempo ficou impraticável. Alice implorou para não mudarmos, mas infelizmente não tinha jeito. Mudamos para um condomínio fechado que ainda estava cheio de casas vazias. Não preciso nem comentar que Alice e Rosalie arranjaram casas por ali com a desculpa de que logo teriam seus filhos e que o apartamento iria ficar apertado. Alice tinha uma desculpa já que estava grávida do seu primeiro filho. E eu sabia que Rosalie estava tentando. Bella sempre gostou de ficar perto deles todos e a única coisa que a deixava triste de mudar de casa, era a saudade que teria de toda a bagunça.

E pensar que a 5 anos atrás todos nós estavamos apenas namorando e curtindo boates e saídas em parzinho... Alice e Jasper casaram alguns meses depois do nascimento das nossas crianças e Rosalie fez o mesmo um ano e meio depois já que gostaria que Ethan e Nessie entrassem com as alianças. O que minha irmã e Alice conversaram com as crianças, eu não sei. Só sei que os dois se comportaram perfeitamente fazendo toda a família se emocionar ao entrarem na igreja com Ethan segurando as alianças enquanto Nessie jogava flores e segura o buquet para a tia.

Pensar em todos esses momentos me deixava nostalgico. Eu estava agradecido por tudo o que eu tinha até o momento. Dois filhos maravilhos e amorosos e uma esposa completamente apaixonada por mim e eu por ela. A definição de uma família perfeita. O que eu sempre busquei. Uma batida na porta me tirou dos pensamentos.

- Papai? Posso entrar, por favor? - Ethan falava baixinho por trás da porta.

- Pode entrar filho. - Ele abriu a porta e veio correndo em direção ao meu colo.

- Não briga comigo... - Olhei para ele confuso e ele continuou. - Eu briguei com a mamãe e fiz ela chorar. Eu não gosto de ver minha mãe chorando. - E nisso ele começou a chorar.

- Ei, campeão, me conta o que houve. Porque você fez sua mãe chorar. - Perguntei fazendo carinho em suas costas. Ele logo estava se acalmando e parou de soluçar.

- Eu tava na cozinha querendo comer chocolate e a mamãe tava na sala vendo alguma coisa na TV. Eu gritei pedindo para comer chocolate e a mamãe falou que não podia. Só depois do jantar. Eu gritei de novo chamando-a de chata e ela mandou eu ir pro quarto de castigo...

- Não gostei de você chamando sua mãe de chata, Ethan. Ela só quer o seu bem e você maltrata ela? - Perguntei sério apesar de ser uma bobagem. Ele tinha que saber que não podia destratar sua mãe.

- Eu sei, pai. Me arrependi. Quando eu tava no corredor, eu ouvi um barulho na sala e fui ver o que era. Mamãe tava com a cara toda vermelha de chorar... - E lá estava Ethan chorando novamente. Ele puxou esse lado da mãe. - O que eu faço?

- Vai lá e pede desculpas pra ela. Ela vai te desculpar e você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer isso de novo, tá? Senão o senhor vai estar em problemas.

- Tudo bem. Vou lá então. Obrigado pai. - Ele me deu um beijo e saiu do meu colo correndo para a sala.

Eu o segui para ver o que estava realmente acontecendo. Bella realmente estava deitada no sofá com a cara mais inchada do mundo. Eu vi Ethan se aproximando dela escondido atrás da pilastra.

- Mamãe, me abraça? - Ethan pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrima. Bella olhou para ele estranhando sua atitude, mas o abraçou.

- O que houve Ethan? Você tá com algum dodói? Me fala filho.

- Desculpa que eu te fiz chorar, mãe. Eu fui mal em te chamar de chata. Você não é chata não. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. Me desculpa?

- Eu fiquei muito triste que você me chamou de chata Ethan. - Ela o encarou. - Eu só quero o seu bem.

- Eu sei. - Ele suspirou e começou a mexer nos cabelos nervoso. Igual a mim. Notei que Bella segurava um riso quando o via fazendo isso. - Eu não vou fazer mais isso. Você me desculpa?

- Claro que te desculpo. Eu prometo que vou fazer uma torta de chocolate para você se deliciar depois do jantar, combinado mocinho?

- Oba mãe! Eu te amo! - Ele falou agarrando Bella pelo pescoço e depois saiu correndo pro seu quarto. Eu já estava voltando para o escritório quando ouvi Bella falar.

- Pode sair de trás da pilastra e vir aqui senhor Cullen.

- Ops, fui pego. - Eu falei rindo e abracei-a. - O que houve?

- Sua mãe não te ensinou que é feio ouvir atrás da porta? - Ela falou séria, mas com um ar de diversão.

- Sim, mas teoricamente eu estava atrás da pilastra e não da porta. Isso não está incluído no ensinamento da Dona Esme.

- Engraçadinho. Você viu como seu filho é idêntico a você até nos momentos nervosos. Eu tive que reunir todo o meu controle para não rir quando ele começou a bagunçar os cabelos exatamente como você faz.

- Eu percebi você segurando um riso. E Ethan pegou o seu jeito chorão de lidar com as coisas. Ele veio chorando no escritório pedir ajuda porque você estava chorando na sala. O que houve dessa vez?

- Tava vendo Marley e Eu e você sabe como eu fico quando vejo esse filme, certo? - Eu balancei a cabeça não acreditando que ela estava vendo esse filme de novo.

- Você quer um cachorro né? - Eu perguntei. Ela me olhou com cara de pidona.

Ela já tinha me pedido uma vez um labrador, mas eu havia negado. Essa foi a nossa grande primeira briga depois de casados. Eu cheguei a dormir no sofá por causa disso, mas não voltei atrás. Bella acabou me chamando para voltar na cama por pena de mim. Ela não queria que eu dormisse no sofá. E toda a vez que ela via esse filme, essa ideia voltava a mente dela, mas ela não voltou a me pedir depois disso. Ela gostava de brigar tanto quanto eu. Eu suspirei profundamente antes de falar as palavras que eu sabia que ia me arrepender depois.

- Vamos aproveitar que eu dei uma parada no estudo e vamos a uma pet shop. Tudo bem? - Os olhos dela brilhavam mais que os de Ethan e Nessie no dia de abrir os presentes de Natal. Ela deu um berro e pulou no meu pescoço. - Pelo visto tudo bem. - Eu falei rindo.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! - Ela beijava vários lugares do meu rosto enquanto eu a segurava. Ouvimos passos vindo lá de cima e olhamos para a escada onde Nessie e Ethan nos olhavam curiosos.

- Vão trocar de roupas porque vamos sair... - Eu falei colocando Bella em seus pés.

- Para onde vamos dona Isabella? E porque você está beijando o meu papai dessa forma? - Nessie perguntou enciumada cruzando seus braços. Eu segurei meu riso enquanto Bella me beliscava.

- Eu estou beijando o seu papai porque ele deixou a gente ter um cachorro! - Ela falou animada. As crianças começaram a berrar contentes pela escada. - Mas só tem cachorro quem me chama de mamãe... Logo o cachorro é só do Ethan. - A mudança no semblante de Nessie foi notório. Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas e eu sabia que os berros iam começar. Bella também notou isso, e tentou consertar as coisas. - Maaas, nem tudo está perdido Dona Renesmee. Se você falar que ama a MAMÃE muito, eu deixo você ficar com o cachorro também. - Ela saiu correndo em nossa direção e pulou em seu pescoço. Ethan veio logo atrás.

- Mamãe, eu te amo muito. - Ela beijou seu rosto. - Eu só não gosto quando você beija o papai na boca. Porque eu não posso e você pode? - Eu encarei Bella vendo o que ela responderia para a nossa pequena de apenas 5 anos. Eu não sabia se ficava horrorizado com o rumo da conversa ou relaxava sabendo que ela esqueceria em breve.

- Porque o papai é o eterno namorado da mamãe.

- E meu dindo Emm? Eu posso beijar ele na boca? - Ela perguntou colocando o dedinho em sua boca como se tivesse pensando. Cristo, ela seria uma beijoqueira! E isso com certeza me daria trabalho.

- Nem seu dindo. Quando você for mais velha...

- Bem mais velha. - Eu complementei.

- E arranjar seu namorado... - Bella continuou.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver.

- Você poderá beijar ele na boca.

- Mas não na frente do seu pai. - Finalizei o assunto.

- Eu vou ter quantos anos quando puder beijar na boca? - Ela perguntou interessada e Bella começou a rir.

- Não sei... Com quantos anos, Edward?

- Uns 30 anos, tá bom. O que acha, princesa?

- Muito tempo. Com 30 anos, a mamãe já me tinha... Como vou beijar depois disso? Eu vou ter um bebê primeiro antes de beijar na boca, papai? - Assim que ela falou eu quase me engasguei. Bella começou a rir e Nessie ficou sem entender nada.

- Chega de papo. Vamos para a pet logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

- Vem Nessie! - Ethan gritou e eles começaram a correr.

- Não corram na escada, senão não vai ter cachorro nenhum. - Bella berrou e tudo voltou ao silêncio.

- Estamos andando mamãe! - Nessie e Ethan gritaram juntos fazendo eu e Bella rirmos.

- Até parece que você faria isso... - Eu falei logo fui silenciado por seus lábios.

- Eles não precisam saber... Então quer dizer que Nessie só vai poder beijar quando tiver 30 anos?

- Sim. Exatamente. Minha princesa não vai ficar rodando na mão de ninguém.

- Aham..., mas você tirou a virtude de outras antes dos 30 anos. Edward, que machismo é esse?

- Eu só quero o melhor para minha filha. - Eu sorri e beijei-a nos lábios. - Posso pedir algumas coisas referente a esse novo elemento na nossa casa?

- Claro, baby. Manda a lista. - Ela falou brincando.

- Primeiro : Não quero ele dentro de casa. Teremos uma casa de cachorro no quintal e caso, eu disse caso, esteja muito ruim, no máximo na garagem. Segundo : Adestrar o cachorro para ele obedecer os donos. Não quero um Marley destruindo toda a nossa casa somente porque tivemos uma tempestade de raios... - Ela riu e assentiu.

- Fechado. Que mais? - Ela falou empolgada.

- Só isso. Vamos escolher o mais novo membro da família? - Perguntei e ela soltou um gritinho animado.

As crianças logo apareceram andando calmamente pela escada. Fomos direto para uma pet shop que eu sabia que vendia filhotes de cachorro. A zona que eles estavam fazendo era divertida e eu acabei entrando na empolgação deles. Que mal teria ter um cachorro, certo? Se fosse deixar todo mundo feliz... Qual o problema disso? Eu me peguei escolhendo coisas essências para o bicho como ração, camas para o caso dele dormir na garagem e uma grande casa de cachorro, afinal aquele filhotinho pequeno iria virar um monstro. Eles estavam na duvida entre um labrador e um Husky. Claro que eles não iam escolher um Yorkshire.

- Edward, eu quero esse e as crianças também! - Bella me chamou. - O que você acha?

- Porque a sua escolha não me surpreende? - O filhote era de labrador idêntico ao Marley. Ela riu sem graça e eu apertei sua bochecha. - Espero que não seja um demônio como no filme.

- Não será. Ele é o mais quietinho de todos. - Ela falou sorridente.

- Então, já que está tudo escolhido, vamos levá-lo para casa. - Falei e as crianças e minha mulher começaram a berrar contentes.

Após voltarmos para casa e brincarmos horas com o cachorro, as crianças cansaram e dormiram sem nenhum trabalho. Elas nunca gostavam de dormir e sempre arrumavam um problema nessa hora, só não nos davam trabalho quando ficavam o dia todo na piscina. Depois de toda a emoção dessa tarde, eu me vi parado na frente do quarto deles enquanto eles dormiam feito uns anjinhos. Pequenos braços me abraçaram e eu sorri para minha esposa.

- Não sabia que um cachorro nos daria a salvação desse terrível problema de dormir. Se eu soubesse antes, compraria desde que completaram 2 anos. - Falei e ela riu.

- Eles brincaram bastante... Até eu estou cansada.

- Eu imagino. E o nome? Será esse mesmo que eu estou pensando? - Perguntei já imaginando o óbvio.

- Claro. Não tem nem discussão. Mamãe escolheu e pronto. - Ela falou, mas o jeito que ela me olhava me dava a certeza que ela queria conversar.

- Vamos pro quarto que eu sei que você quer falar algo comigo... - Falei trazendo-a comigo até o nosso quarto.

- Como você sabe que eu quero falar com você?

- Bom primeiro porque eu te amo... - Ela me beijou. E não era um beijo qualquer e sim um beijo repleto de amor, felicidade e cumplicidade. Ela se afastou devido a falta de ar. - Eu ganharei esse beijo sempre por falar que eu te amo? Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo...

- Bobo! - Ela me beijou de novo, porém de forma mais suave. Eu ainda era apaixonado por aquela mulher e eu sabia que a reciproca era verdadeira.

- Segundo, eu sou casado com você a quase 6 anos em Vegas e 5 no papel. Você acha que eu não saberia quando tem algo perturbando você?

- Não diria perturbando, mas não sei qual seria sua reação. Eu queria esperar, mas não consigo. Estou ansiosa.

- Nossa, mas deve ser a notícia né? Qual seria minha reação porque? Alguma das crianças fez besteira e você tá cobrindo elas? Elas quebraram algo meu? Você sabe que não me importo com isso, certo? - Perguntei já curioso demais com o que Bella estava escondendo.

- Espere aqui... - Ela falou pegando uma blusa preta dela que estava no canto e tapando meus olhos.

- Nossa, quanta super produção para me contar uma coisa. Eu estou ficando realmente preocupado.

- Não fique. Eu acho que você vai gostar, isso se não surtar. - Ela começou a falar mais para ela mesma do que para mim. Eu acompanhei seu diálogo interno e quanto mais tempo passava, mais ansioso eu ficava.

Ela me deu uma caixa de presente. Balancei a caixa e escutei um barulho como se fosse uma caneta dentro da caixa. - É um presente, amor?

- Teoricamente... - Ela começou a falar e eu abri a caixa. Meus olhos se arregalaram assim como minha boca se abriu em formato de "O". Não estava acreditando - ... Marley não é o única adição da nossa família. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _MIL DESCULPAS! Eu juro que eu tinha pensado que já tinha postado o epílogo e quando entrei no fanfiction, eu notei meu erro. DESCULPA DESCULPA DESCULPA! Queria agradecer a todos pela paciência. Eu nunca escrevi nada e essa foi minha primeira tentativa. Eu vou tentar escrever o extra do casamento para que vocês saibam o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia onde tudo ficou preto e o nosso casal favorito finalmente se juntou. E estou com metade de uma O/S pronta, então em breve teremos novidades!_

_Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e até um dia! :)_

_Beijos,  
>Bruna!<br>_


End file.
